Dangereuse Attraction
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: [AU] Revenons au tout début, et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme nous l'avons vu ? Si Emma et Regina ne s'étaient pas détestées mais qu'elles en avaient jouées pour mieux affronter ce qui les tourmentait? SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Voici ma deuxième fiction ! Je vais essayé de faire des chapitres plus long que I do love you donc il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre par semaine.  
**

 **Il y aura certains éléments de la série et d'autres non, donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il manque des évènements !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous dérange ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas de correcteur donc j'essaye de supprimer les fautes seules mais certaines m'échappent !**

 **Ce chapitre plante le décor, il n'y a donc pas trop d'actions. Je vais développer le swanqueen mais lentement, au fil des épisodes.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 1**

« _Encore une année exceptionnelle_ », voilà ce que se disait Emma Swan le soir de ses 28 ans, le soir où sa vie changea à jamais. Debout devant un cupcake avec une unique bougie, elle ferma les yeux et fit un vœux, le vœux de ne plus être seule. Quand elle souffla sur la bougie, des coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Surprise de la coïncidence, elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, un grand sourire sur le visage :

\- C'est pour quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Emma Swan?

\- Oui. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Henry, ton fils, _répondit l'enfant en entrant dans l'appartement._

\- Gamin ! J'ai pas de fils. Où sont tes parents ?

\- As-tu fait laisser ton bébé pour l'adoption, il y a 10 ans ? _Emma ne répondit pas._ C'était moi. On devrait y aller.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi.

\- OK, gamin. J'appelle les flics.

\- Je leur dirai que tu m'as enlevé.

\- Et ils te croiront, je suis ta mère biologique.

\- Yep. Ramène-moi chez moi.

\- C'est où ?

\- Storybrooke, dans le Maine.

\- Storybrooke ? Sérieusement ? _Henry hocha la tête pour seule réponse._ D'accord, c'est parti pour Storybrooke.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva dans sa Coccinelle jaune en direction du Maine pour ramener ce garçon nommé Henry, son fils. Emma voulait le ramener à sa mère, repartir à Boston et oublier cette histoire, c'est pourquoi elle roula rapidement. Henry resta éveillé une bonne partie du trajet à lui parler de son livre et de son rôle. « _Tu es la Sauveuse !_ », lui avait-il dit. Lorsque la voiture dépassa le panneau : « _Welcome To Storybrooke_ », il dormait. Emma se stoppa quelques instants devant le dîner de la ville pour réveiller son fils :

\- OK, gamin, on est à Storybrooke. T'habite où ?

\- 108 rue Mifflin, c'est la plus grande maison de la rue, _marmonna Henry d'une voix à moitié endormie._

En effet, le 108 de la rue Mifflin était le plus grand manoir de la ville. La Coccinelle se gara en face :

\- Elle doit être riche ta mère !

\- J'en sais rien, c'est le maire.

\- Pardon ? _S'étouffa presque Emma._ Tu es le fils du maire ?

\- Yep.

\- D'accord… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu fuir cette vie pour venir à moi ?

\- Elle est la Méchante Reine !

\- C'est vrai et moi je suis le Sauveuse… Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la Méchante Reine, que c'est une mauvaise personne, _tenta Emma._

\- Si !

Emma ne répondit pas, elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre. Elle s'extirpa de sa voiture avant de pousser le portail, suivi de Henry. Ils firent à peine un pas que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Cette femme aux cheveux courts et ébène qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Emma. Cette femme qui lui coupait le souffle face à sa beauté. La brune enlaça Henry et prit sa tête entre ses mains :

\- Où étais-tu passé Henry ?

\- Je suis allez chercher ma vraie mère ! _Cria-t-il._

Henry couru dans sa chambre laissant le maire accroupit. Elle se rendit enfin compte de la présence de la blonde et se releva face à elle, toute trace de tristesse ayant disparu laissant place à un visage dur et implacable. La brune ne devait pas montrer à quel point elle était troublée par sa présence. A quel point sa façon de se tenir et de la regarder lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis de longues années.

\- Vous êtes la mère biologique de Henry ?

\- Salut...

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramener, Miss ?

\- Swan. Emma Swan, _elle tendit sa main._

\- Regina Mills, _la brune serra cette main tendu,_ voulez-vous boire le meilleur cidre au monde ?

\- Je ne serais pas contre un verre.

\- Venez alors.

Regina sourit et fit signe à la blonde de la suivre. Emma s'assit sur le canapé le temps que Regina aille chercher les verres. Elle essaya de calmer son cœur qui avait prit un rythme insoutenable, lui faisant presque mal. Pourquoi était-elle si perturbée par cette femme dont elle ne connaissais rien, à part son nom ?

Regina dû se soutenir contre le mur de sa cuisine, sa respiration lui manquait… Que se passait-il chez elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement des bouffées de chaleurs ? Elle secoua la tête et se reprit, elle était en colère, en colère de ressentir ça pour cette femme qui, elle le savait, mènerait à la fin de la malédiction. Elle attrapa un verre et le serra si fort qu'il explosa dans sa main, lui faisant échapper un petit cri.

Emma se rendit à la cuisine en entendant un bruit de verre. Elle découvrit Regina, la main en sang, épongeant la table.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Rien, un simple accident, _déclara la brune._

\- Laissez-moi faire. Où est votre trousse de secours ?

\- C'est bon, Miss Swan. Ce n'est rien.

\- J'insiste !

\- A l'étage, première porte à droite.

Emma courut presque et se rendit à la pièce que venait de lui indiquer Regina, la salle de bain. Elle fouilla quelques instants et trouva la trousse, elle redescendit rejoindre Regina qui l'attendait assise sur un tabouret. Elle avait l'air triste mais Emma ne s'en formalisa pas, elle se disait que c'était à cause de la douleur.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Regina était désespérée, désespérée car elle devrait bientôt devenir froide et faire comme si la présence d'Emma ne lui faisait rien, sinon la malédiction se briserait et elle ne pouvait pas courir se risque. Mais ce qui l'attristait encore plus, c'était que cette solitude dans laquelle elle était prisonnière lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de totalement insensé envers cette femme qu'elle savait être la fille de Blanche-Neige.

Emma prit délicatement la main de Regina et l'aspergea de produit désinfectant. Elle la nettoya doucement avant de l'entourer de bandage. Regina ne la quittait pas du regard ce qui la fit rougir mais elle continua. Elle ne comprenait pas elle même pourquoi elle voulait s'occuper de cette femme mais elle le faisait quand même. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle rangea la trousse et redescendit trouver Regina qui lui tendit un verre de ce fameux cidre. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et observèrent le feu sans dire un seul mot. Un silence pesant s'installa, elles étaient toutes les deux gênées et ne savaient quoi dire. Emma but rapidement son verre :

\- Vous aviez raison, je n'ai jamais bu d'aussi bon cidre !

\- Je vous l'avait dis, _sourit Regina._

\- En ce qui concerne Henry… Ne croyez pas que je suis là pour vous le reprendre. Même s'il a une bouille d'ange, il est votre fils.

\- En effet, c'est mon fils mais vous pouvez toujours garder contact si vous voulez, tant que vous ne me l'enlevez pas, _la voix de Regina avait perdu toute chaleur et se voulait menaçante ce qui désarçonna Emma._

\- Euh… Ouais. Bon… Je devrais peut-être y aller, il faut que je retournes à Boston.

\- Oui… Mais vous avez bu et il est tard, vous ne pouvez pas prendre la route comme ça, Miss Swan, _Regina voulait qu'Emma reste mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

\- Vous avez raison, savez-vous où je pourrai trouver un hôtel ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, vous avez déjà vu le Granny's, non ?

\- Oui, je me suis arrêtée devant.

\- Alors, allez-y. Les Lucas tiennent un Bed&Breakfast, ils vous donneront une chambre.

\- Merci, Regina.

 **_.-._.-._**

Regina reconduit Emma à la sortie et ferma la porte derrière elle. Emma retrouva facilement le dîner et la serveuse du nom de Ruby lui donna une chambre. Celle-ci était assez vieillotte mais Emma se sentit tout de suite bien. Elle s'allongea pensant se reposer pour la route du lendemain mais elle mit un temps fou à s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir la mère de Henry dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se mit à repenser à chacun de ses traits, ses lèvres teintées d'un rouge sanglant, ses yeux chocolats qui ne peuvent laisser personne indifférent et sa petite cicatrice qui lui donnait une côté bestiale et sacrément sexy. Ses pensées se tournèrent sur son fils. Comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver ? Pourquoi avait-il fuit Regina pour elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi mauvais envers celle-ci. Il ne voyait pas à quel point elle l'aimait et Emma avait bien vu la douleur qu'elle avait essayé de cacher derrière son visage stricte. Il était aveuglé par ces histoires de malédictions et de fins heureuses et faisait souffrir Regina. Emma décida donc qu'elle devra parler à son fils avant de repartir à Boston.

Regina s'allongea sur son lit mais ne put trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Dès l'appel de Graham, elle avait su que Henry était allé chercher la Sauveuse. Cela faisait 28 ans maintenant et Rumpelstiltskin l'avait prévenu mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que la fille de Blanche-Neige soit… ainsi ! Malgré la haine qu'elle avait pour la Sauveuse, elle ne pouvait détester Emma Swan. Son look garçonne, ses manières rustres et sa voix rauque avait eu raison d'elle. Quelques larmes solitaires coulèrent le long de ses joues, son cœur se serrait dès qu'elle revoyait le visage d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, des cernes trônaient sous ses yeux dû à sa nuit blanche. Elle se maquilla faisant disparaître ces traces et alla réveiller son fils mais elle trouva le lit fait, un mot l'attendant dessus :

« _Maman, Emma est venue me chercher. Elle m'emmène à l'école avant de repartir pour Boston, elle voulait me parler apparemment._ » Regina déchira le papier sous la colère :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous le reprendre, qu'elle disait ! _Dit-elle à voix haute._

Des coups à la porte la firent sortir de sa colère. Elle se calma et descendit ouvrir.

Emma s'était levée tôt ce matin, elle devait pouvoir parler à Henry avant qu'il n'aille à l'école. Elle prit un rapide déjeuner au Granny's qui se constitua d'une pomme et d'un chocolat saupoudré de cannelle. Elle se dirigea ensuite au manoir des Mills. Elle toqua et une petite tête brune vint lui ouvrir :

\- Hey gamin ! _Dit-elle._

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emma ?

\- J'aimerais te parler avant de repartir à Boston.

\- Emma ! _S'écria Henry._ Tu es la Sauveuse ! Tu ne peux pas les abandonner, ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Oui, bon je dois te parler de ça aussi. Je t'emmène à l'école, écrit un mot à ta mère pour pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

\- Comme si elle se souciait de moi.

Henry courut dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard où il rejoignit Emma qui était déjà dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et prit la route que lui dictait son fils.

\- Bon, gamin. J'aimerai parler de ton comportement envers ta mère.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, c'est toi ma mère ! _Emma pila net._

\- Écoutes, Henry. Ce n'est pas parce que biologiquement tu es mon fils, que je suis ta mère. C'est Regina qui t'a élevé, qui a changé tes couches, qui a enduré tes pleurs…

\- Ouais, ouais, _se renfrogna Henry._

\- Elle t'aime Henry !

\- Je ne veux pas de son amour ! C'est la Méchante Reine, tu comprends pas ?

\- Arrêtes avec cette histoire ! Tu ne vois pas que tu la fais souffrir ?

\- Elle a bien fait souffrir des milliers de personnes, elle !

\- Arrêtes ! _S'énerva Emma._ On est dans le monde réel, là, Henry ! Pas dans ces contes de fées, irréalistes. Elle n'est pas la Méchante Reine et je ne suis pas la Sauveuse !

\- Si ! Tu es la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, l'enfant du véritable amour !

\- Je ne suis en rien une sauveuse, je ne suis qu'une pauvre orpheline, voleuse, délinquante. Crois-moi, je ne suis capable de rien et encore moins de sauver tout un peuple d'une malédiction. Je t'ai abandonné car je voulais que tu ai les meilleurs chances, alors ne les gâches pas !

\- Restes un mois s'il te plaît, _supplia Henry._

\- Quoi ? _Demande Emma, désarçonnée par ce changement de sujet._ Pourquoi ?

\- Restes juste un mois, si je ne t'ai pas convaincu de l'existence de « ces contes fées irréalistes », _il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts,_ alors je te laisserai partir.

\- D'accord, gamin, mais toi, tu dois faire des efforts envers ta mère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire, elle est méchante.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Okay… Si cela peut te faire rester.

Emma redémarra, fière d'elle et déposa son fils à l'école où l'attendait Mary Margaret, son institutrice alias Blanche-Neige selon lui, donc sa mère. Elle souffla quelques instants et décida de mettre au courant Regina de sa décision de rester un mois de plus. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'entre ouvrit, Regina apparu sur le pas de la porte, visiblement surprise de cette venue :

\- Que faites-vous là, Miss Swan ? _Demanda Regina, Emma remarqua une légère pointe de joie dans sa voix._

\- Je voulez vous dire que Henry était bien à l'école.

\- D'accord, bien, merci. Bon retour.

\- Attendez ! _Regina commençait déjà à refermer la porte mais Emma posa une main sur son bras lui procurant un frisson. Lorsque Emma vit le regard que lui lançait la brune, elle retira sa main._ Hum… Je vais rester ici quelques temps en faite…

\- Pourquoi ? _Regina fronça les sourcils et sa voix était devenue froide._

\- J'ai parlé avec Henry et vous savez… Il a cette obsession avec ce livre…

\- Quel livre ?

\- « _Once Upon A Time_ », il est persuadée que vous êtes la Méchante Reine et que je suis la Sauveuse alors il m'a demandé de rester un mois à Storybrooke et que si d'ici là, il n'avait pas pu me prouver que tout était vrai, il me laisserait repartir pour Boston.

\- Et vous avez accepté ?

\- Bah… Je ne voulais pas mais j'ai fait un pacte avec lui, j'ai juste à remplir ma part du marché.

\- Que lui avez-vous demandé ?

\- Rien d'important, _mentit Emma ce qu'il lui valut un sourcil arqué de la part de la brune._ Bon ok, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter d'être méchant envers vous, _Regina ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de se reprendre._

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Miss Swan ?

\- Je ne vous connais pas mais je sais reconnaître la tristesse et je sais qu'il vous fait souffrir à force de vous rejeter, donc j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Je reste un mois ici et lui doit faire des efforts pour être plus sympa avec vous.

\- Merci, Miss Swan, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, _répondit froidement Regina_. Je sais comment fonctionne Henry et vous non. Il fait une fixette sur quelque chose qui est faux mais cela va vite lui passer. Sur ce, au revoir. Je dois me rendre à la mairie.

\- Euh… O-Oui, _bégaya Emma, déroutée par la soudaine froideur dont faisait preuve la brune._

Emma retourna à sa Coccinelle et se rendit au Granny's. Regina l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Elle dû s'appuyer contre sa Mercedes quelques instants. Cette femme allait causer sa perte. Emma était censée repartir et ne jamais revenir, elle n'aurait pas pu briser la malédiction. Mais à cause de ce livre, Henry l'avait persuadé de rester et bientôt, tous ce qu'elle avait construit pendant ces 28 années voleraient en éclats. Elle redeviendrait la Méchante Reine et sa tête sera mise sur un pique. Elle repensa à la main qu'Emma avait posé sur son bras, au frisson et à la sensation de chaleur qui étaient venus avec. Non, elle devait se reprendre, ne plus penser à Emma Swan. Elle devait trouver un moyen de la faire partir, pour le bien de la malédiction et pour son bien à elle.

Emma s'arrêta au Granny's et s'installa à une table où Ruby vint la voir.

\- Hey Emma !

\- Salut Ruby.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? _Demanda la femme aux cheveux méchés de rouges._ Tu ne devais pas partir ce matin ?

\- Non, merci et si mais Henry m'a fait changé d'avis.

\- D'accord, désolé mais j'ai des clients à servir, _s'excusa-t-elle._

\- Oh oui oui, bien sûr. Je ne te retiens pas, _sourit Emma._

Se retrouvant seule, Emma se mit à penser à son entrevue avec Regina. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été si froide d'un seul coup, pourtant elle avait été gentille avec elle avant que sa main ne se pose sur son bras. Elle avait bien senti le frisson qui avait parcouru la brune mais ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle souffla de mécontentement et décida d'explorer la petite ville. Elle découvrit le cabinet d'un psychologue nommé Archie Hopper, un prêteur sur gages, Mr. Gold, qui détenait apparemment toute la ville, l'école de Henry qu'elle avait déjà vu, la mairie, le poste de police, l'hôpital et pleins d'autres petites bâtiments. Elle s'arrêta sur la plage et resta là jusqu'à midi où elle décida de retourner au Granny's pour déjeuner. Elle commanda un hamburger-frite et s'installa à une table. Elle attendait son repas mais un homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Oui ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, on a jamais de nouveau arrivant, _dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns._

\- Oui, bah mon fils m'a un peu forcé la main…

\- Ah oui, Henry ? Le fils du maire ?

\- Exact, _souffla Emma._ Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ?

\- Regina m'a tout raconté ce matin, c'est moi qui était chargé de retrouver son fils alors elle m'a mise au courant de votre arrivée, _raconta-t-il._

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Sheriff Graham Humbert, _il tendit sa main qu'Emma serra vivement._

\- Emma Swan, mais ça vous devez déjà le savoir, _sourit la blonde._

\- Exact, je vais y aller. La ville ne va pas se tenir toute seule !

\- En effet, courez Sheriff ! Je suis sure qu'une affaire palpitante vous attend, _rit Emma._

\- Si vous avez besoin de renseignements ou d'aide, vous savez où me trouver.

Graham passa la porte du dîner et Ruby lui apporta sa commande. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients de jour-là, elle resta avec Emma et discutèrent tout le repas, Ruby allait repartir mais Emma la retint :

\- Attends, tu sais quand il finisse l'école ici ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Comme partout, 4h30, pourquoi ? Tu veux aller récupérer Henry ? Ça va pas plaire au maire…

\- Non, non, j'aimerai parler avec son institutrice, Mary… Margaret c'est ça ?

\- Yep.

\- OK, merci Ruby ! _Sourit Emma._

Emma paya sa commande et passa la porte du dîner. Il était 3h, elle devait trouver un truc à faire en attendant la fin de l'école. Ne trouvant rien, elle se rendit à l'école et attendit sur un banc en face. Le temps passa assez vite et bientôt, la sonnerie retentissait. Une vague d'enfant courut à leurs parents et Henry vint la voir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emma ?

\- Je suis venue parler à ton institutrice.

\- Tu me crois ? _S'enthousiasma Henry._

\- Eh oh, j'ai pas dit ça.

\- OK…

\- Bon, vas-y, ta mère ne va pas tarder !

\- Mais je veux pas aller avec elle !

\- Ça suffit Henry ! _S'énerva Emma._ Soit tu corriges ton comportement, soit je m'en vais. Arrêtes, elle est ta mère et elle t'aime ! Tu ne vois qu'elle souffre ?

\- Je m'en fiche ! Elle est la Méchante Reine !

\- Écoutes moi bien, _elle pointa un doigt sur son fils_ , ici, on est dans le monde réel. Il n'y a pas de contes de fées, de malédictions, de fins heureuses ou de véritables amours et ta mère n'est pas la Méchante Reine !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », je ne te connais pas et je ne connais pas Regina mais je sais reconnaître la souffrance et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que tu es en train de la briser. Maintenant, vas trouver ta mère.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de répondre qu'elle s'éloigna vers le portail de l'école.

 **_.-._.-._**

La journée de Regina se passa bien lentement. Elle avait été obligée de finir les dossiers qui trônaient sur son bureau. A midi, elle avait voulu chercher à manger au Granny's, mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle savait qu'Emma devrait y être et elle ne voulait pas la croiser. Lorsque la blonde était dans les parages, Regina perdait tous ses moyens et devenait faible, ce qu'elle détestait. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle prit le chemin de l'école mais toute joie s'évapora lorsqu'elle vit Emma avec son fils. Elle s'approcha d'eux mais elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit la blonde gronder son fils. Elle était à assez bonne distance pour qu'elle puisse entendre leur discussion sans qu'ils puissent la remarquer. Elle tituba quand elle entendit son fils : « Elle est la Méchante Reine ! », même dans ce monde, son passé la rattrapait. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue en entendant Emma prendre sa défense. Personne ne l'avait jamais défendu, pas comme ça. Elle avait voulu remercier Emma mais celle-ci était parti rapidement. Elle ramena son fils chez eux qui lui raconta sa journée. Le soir, elle prépara ses lasagnes mais elles ne furent pas aussi bonne qu'à l'habitude. Regina avait les idées ailleurs et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait envie de remercier Emma mais en même temps cela lui donnerait envie de rester et ce n'était pas bien pour la malédiction. Elle devait partir mais la question que Regina se posait était : « _Ai-je vraiment envie qu'elle s'en aille ?_ ». « _Oui._ » se forçait-elle à répondre. Lorsqu'elle partit se coucher, sa décision était prise. Emma devait retourner à Boston, coûte que coûte.

Emma rejoignit la salle de cours de Henry où l'institutrice rangeait ses affaires.

\- Bonjour, _commença Emma._

\- Bonjour ? _Fit la brunette, relevant la tête._ Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je suis la mère biologique de Henry.

\- Ah oui, j'ai été mise au courant de votre présence.

\- Oui, tout le monde est au courant apparemment. Bref, j'aimerai parler de mon fils. Vous savez, il a cette obsession avec son livre.

\- « _Once Upon A Time_ » ?

\- Oui, il est persuadé que tous les habitants de Storybrooke viennent d'un autre monde…

\- Oui, je sais, je suis Blanche-Neige, _rit Mary Margaret._ C'est moi qui lui ai donné ce livre mais je voulais juste qu'il développe son imagination pas qu'il rende tous les personnages réels… Vous êtes qui vous ? _Demanda-_ _t-elle_ _._

\- Je… Je ne suis pas dans le livre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va vite lui passer. Bientôt, il se rendra compte que se ne sont que des histoires et il n'y pensera plus.

\- J'espère bien car il fait souffrir sa mère, Regina.

\- Oh oui, madame le maire… Vous savez, je ne crois pas que quelque chose l'atteigne.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Elle tient cette ville d'une main de fer et n'est pas très… amicale.

\- Oui, je crois comprendre… Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Au revoir et merci.

\- De rien. Eh ! Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! _Emma partait déjà mais se retourna avant de quitter la pièce._

\- Je suis Emma Swan.

\- Eh bien, enchantée Emma Swan, _sourit la brunette._


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! En premier, je voulais m'excuser du retard mais j'étais en Italie toute la semaine et n'ai donc pu commencer le chapitre que dimanche. Comme un chapitre ne s'écrit pas en un seul jour, je le poste aujourd'hui.  
**

 **Ensuite, je m'excuse encore pour les fautes de frappes qui, comme je le redis, ne peuvent pas toutes être enlevées vu que je n'ai pas de correcteur.**

 **J'ai glissé un clin d'œil à l'univers de la série, je serais contente de savoir si quelqu'un le verra ! ;)**

 **Je suis désolé pour les quelques incohérences et vous verrez que je change plusieurs choses par rapport à la série.**

 **Bonne lecture et à ce week-end pour le chapitre 3 !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 2**

Emma retourna à la chambre du B&B et s'endormit rapidement. Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par des coups à sa porte. N'ayant pas totalement les idées claires, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte ne pensant pas à s'habiller décemment. Elle se retrouva en débardeur et shorty face à une Regina désemparée, un panier de pommes dans les bras. Regina ouvrit la bouche de surprise, une vague de désir monta en elle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de la blonde. Emma suivi le regard insistant et rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son accoutrement.

\- Hum… Je suis désolée, attendez, je reviens.

Sans fermer la porte, Emma partit enfiler un jean et revint devant la brune qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vide. Emma passa une main devant son visage, la brune secoua la tête et regarda la blonde dans les yeux en reprenant une respiration normale.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fais si j'avais été un pervers ? _Demanda Regina, un sourcil arqué se voulant moq_ _ueur_ _._

\- Le fait est que vous ne l'êtes pas donc…

\- Vous n'en savez rien, Miss Swan. Vous ne me connaissez pas, _la brune arborait maintenant un sourire maléfique, une lueur étrange trônant dans ses yeux ce qui fit rougir Emma._

\- Euh… C-Certes. Que faites-vous là, madame Mills ?

\- Saviez-vous que le honeycrisp est le plus vigoureux et le plus robuste de tous les pommiers ? J'en ai un dont je m'occupe depuis que je suis toute petite… Et à ce jour, jamais encore je n'ai goûté meilleur fruit que le sien, _Regina prit une pomme de son panier et le tendit à la blonde._

\- Merci, _fit Emma haussant les sourcils de surprise et prenant la pomme dans sa main._

\- Prenez ceci comme un cadeau d'adieu, Miss Swan, _Regina tendait maintenant le panier à Emma._

\- Je vous ai dit que je restais ici, _répondit la blonde, étonnée._

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, _déclara froidement Regina en faisant un pas en avant, réduisant considérablement l'espace qui les séparait_. Henry a assez de problèmes, je ne voudrais pas que vous le perturbiez.

\- Avec tout mon respect, les menaces ne me feront pas restées, _Emma croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se concentra pour ne pas baisser le regard sur les lèvres rouges en face d'elle._

\- Depuis quand de simples pommes sont des menaces ?

\- Je sais lire entre les lignes. Désolée, je veux juste lui montrer que ces histoires n'existent pas.

\- Il le verra, très chère. Je m'occupe de tous ses problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Cela veut dire que Henry suit une thérapie, _Regina laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre._ Suivez mon conseil, cela vaudrait mieux pour Henry, pour vous. Retournez à Boston, Miss Swan.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, Miss Swan, _Regina diminua encore l'espace entre elles, faisant ressentir son souffle contre les joues d'Emma._ Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Sans rajouter un seul mot, Regina se dirigea vers la sortie et remonta dans sa voiture. De sa main, elle frappa le volant et laissa échapper un petit cri de colère. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné, Emma aurait dû accepter ses pommes et repartir à Boston mais cette femme était têtu, comme sa mère. Évidemment que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à moitié nue, elle avait eu envie de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements et de succomber à son corps mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et avait caché ses pensées derrière un visage froid, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la fille de Blanche-Neige lui faisait ressentir une chose qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis de très longues années : le désir. Le désir de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Le désir de le savoir sien. Regina était déroutée, elle ne voulait pas connaître ces émotions, surtout pour la Sauveuse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre solution, et cette solution se nommait Sidney.

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la mairie car pour la première fois depuis la malédiction, elle allait être en retard. Elle couru presque jusqu'à son bureau et s'y installa juste avant que sa secrétaire ne fasse irruption pour lui rappeler le programme de la journée. Regina la congédia rapidement car elle devait passer un coup de fil à Sidney Glass. Elle lui ordonna de rappliquer aussi vite qu'il le puisse, ce qu'il fit. En dix minutes, il se retrouva dans le bureau du maire :

\- Oui, madame le Maire ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ? Avez-vous fait des recherches sur Emma Swan ?

\- En effet.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé à propos d'elle ?

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Elle a passé pas mal de temps dans divers famille d'accueil. Elle a eu quelques ennuis étant jeune, _Regina commençait déjà à se lever pour renvoyer Sidney mais il la prit de court._ J'ai appris deux choses qui pourraient retenir votre attention, madame Mills.

\- Alors? Qu'attendez-vous ? _S'impatienta la brune._ Dites-moi, Sidney.

\- Elle ne tient pas en place, elle a vécu à 7 adresses ces 10 dernières années.

\- Apparemment ça à changé. Qu'elle est la seconde chose ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Elle a accouché de Henry à Phoenix. Ces informations sont déjà dans le « mirror », elle va s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, _Sidney émit un petit rire vainqueur qui s'évanouit directement lorsqu_ _'il croisa le regard noir que lui lançait la brune._

\- Donc, si je comprends bien… Vous n'avez rien trouvé de valable, ce qui veut dire que vous ne valez rien, Sidney. Savez-vous ce que je fais des choses qui me sont sans valeur ? _Elle plongea se regard glacial dans celui de Sidney et arbora un petit sourire carnassier._ Je m'en débarrasse.

\- J-J-Je vais continuer à chercher, _bégaya l'homme avant de déguerpir sans demander son reste._

Regina soupira, elle devait trouver autre chose et se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à Emma, Henry suit une thérapie. Elle n'y avait pas pensé en le disant mais peut-être que la blonde voudrait parler au Dr Hopper. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle ferait à sa place. Un sourire maléfique s'installa sur son visage et elle passa un second coup de fil.

_.-._.-._

Emma se posa sur son lit et repensa à sa discussion. Pourquoi Regina réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle avait bien vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant qu'elle mette son pantalon mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle devenait froide comme la glace et la menaçait. Emma ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la brune, quelque chose la poussait à devenir son amie mais Regina la contrait toujours et construisait un mur entre elles lorsqu'elles se rapprochaient. Elle voulait comprendre cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis 2 jours. Elle repensa au visage de Regina et ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Ce regard menaçant et ce sourire maléfique avait fait sensiblement augmenter son sex-appeal malgré son charme déjà naturel.

Elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette image de la tête, tout en se disant qu'elle devenait folle. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça pour cette femme ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourquoi son corps s'enflammait à la vue de la brune ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé ce désir depuis de longues années. Plus depuis Neal.

Elle enfila sa veste en cuir rouge et descendit au Granny's où elle mangea rapidement un petit-déjeuner tout en parlant à Ruby :

\- J'ai parlé avec le maire ce matin, _commença-t-elle._

\- Oui, je l'ai vu sortir du B&B, elle avait l'air d'être en colère, _rit Ruby._

\- Elle m'a dit que Henry suivait une thérapie, il est avec le Dr Hobber ? Hommer ?

\- Hopper.

\- Voilà ! Le Dr Archie Hopper ! Alors, Henry est chez lui ?

\- Oui et de toute manière, il n'y a pas d'autre psychologue dans la ville donc…

\- D'accord, merci Ruby ! _Fit Emma qui passait déjà la porte du dîner._

En une dizaine de minutes, Emma se retrouva devant le cabinet du Dr Hopper, elle voulait avoir accès au dossier de son fils mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre. Elle fut vite surprise. Elle toqua et un homme lui ouvrit :

\- Vous devez être Emma Stone ? _Demanda le docteur._

\- Swan, mais oui c'est bien ça.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit Stone ? Je voulais dire Swan. Je vous attendais, entrez, _fit l'homme en faisant pénétrer Emma dans son bureau._

\- Vous m'attendiez ? _Questionna la blonde, étonnée._

\- Oui, je savais que vous voudriez voir le dossier de Henry, _il attrapa un chemise cartonnée marron et la tendit à Emma._ Tenez, _sourit-il._

\- M-merci, _tout était trop simple, un bon psychologue ne donnerait pas un dossier à une inconnue, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur Henry,_ mais non. Je n'en veux pas. Parlez en moi, _tenta Emma._

\- Tout ce que j'ai à dire et écrit dans ce dossier et il est assez détaillé. Ramenez-le moi quand vous aurez finit de le lire.

\- Non. Je n'en veux pas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le donner, je suis une inconnue.

\- V-vous…, _l'homme cherchait une excuse_ , vous êtes la mère de Henry.

\- Et alors ? Je pourrais très bien vouloir en apprendre plus de lui pour profiter de la situation et arnaquer les Mills ! _Soudain, Emma se souvint de la menace de Regina : « Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable », elle serra les poings et cria avec colère_ , c'est elle qui vous a demandé de me donner ce dossier ?

\- D-de qui parlez-vous ? _Demanda le docteur, faisant quelques pas en arrière, effrayé._

\- De Regina Mills ! Elle vous a demandé de me donner le dossier de Henry pour que vous puissiez ensuite le déclarer volé et que je sois arrêtée ! _Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une question, Emma savait que c'était la vérité._

Emma sortit en trombe du cabinet et se rendit à sa Coccinelle qui reçut un coup de pied non-mérité. Emma était énervée, elle avait failli tomber dans le piège de cette femme. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se venger. Avec un petit rire diabolique, elle se dirigea au magasin de jardinage et acheta une tronçonneuse. Elle roula jusqu'à la mairie où se trouvait Regina qui travaillait dans son bureau. Sans attendre, elle se rendit dans le jardin et s'approcha d'un pommier. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple pommier, c'était le honeycrisp de Regina. Elle fit voler sa veste, se laissant en débardeur et démarra la tronçonneuse. Elle s'attela à la tache et fit ainsi tomber au sol une première branche.

_.-._.-._

Regina était tranquillement assise à son bureau, plongée dans un dossier assez compliqué, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit à ses oreilles. Elle se précipita dehors et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Emma en sueur, maniant la tronçonneuse. Elle était subjuguée par cette vue mais elle se reprit rapidement quand elle se rendit compte de ce que la blonde faisait à son arbre. Elle courut alors presque jusqu'à l'arbre et Emma s'arrêta lançant nonchalamment la tronçonneuse à terre :

\- Que diable faites-vous ? _Cria Regina._

\- Je ramasse des pommes, _déclara Emma._

\- Vous êtes devenue folle !

\- Non, vous l'êtes, si vous pensez qu'un pauvre coup monté suffit à me faire fuir. Il va falloir faire mieux que cela. Si vous vous en prenez encore une fois à moi, je reviendrai pour le reste de l'arbre, _elle se rapprocha de Regina, se frôlant presque._ Parce que, ma chère, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que, moi, je suis capable, _Emma commença à s'en aller_ , à votre tour.

La journée des deux femmes passa rapidement mais Regina ne retrouva pas son fils à la sortie de l'école. Il était parti chercher Emma qui marchait dans la ville, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Henry couru à elle et ils discutèrent :

\- Salut, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Et Regina ?

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici, je suis parti de l'école avant qu'elle n'arrive.

\- Henry ! _Se fâcha la blonde._

\- Elle n'aurait pas voulu si je lui avais demandé, _s'expliqua Henry._

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, _elle apporta la pomme de Regina à sa bouche mais Henry l'intercepta._

\- Qui t'as donné cette pomme ?

\- Ta mère, _répondit Emma._

\- Ne la mange pas ! _L'enfant jeta le fruit à terre._

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- La Méchante Reine t'a donnée une pomme, tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Blanche-Neige, pomme empoisonnée, malédiction du sommeil, ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Si mais quel est le rapport ? _Questionna Emma ne comprenant pas t_ _out_ _._

\- Emma ! Tu es la Sauveuse, Regina veut te mettre hors d'état de nuire, alors elle va utiliser la même malédiction que pour Mary-Margaret.

\- Mais arrête Henry ! _Malgré le coup monté, Emma voulait protéger Regina._ Ce n'était qu'une simple pomme !

\- Tu es-

\- La Sauveuse, _coupa Emma_ , oui. J'ai compris. Bon, je te ramène à ta mère avant que tout ne se retourne contre moi.

Emma et Henry marchèrent en direction du 108 rue Mifflin mais tout le monde se retournait sur eux et chuchotait en montrant Emma du doigt. Quelque peu déconcertée, la blonde trouva la raison de ce soudain intérêt. Elle mit la main sur un journal à terre et lit la une :

« _Emma Swan, ancienne délinquante, a accouché de Henry Mills en prison, à Phoenix. Pourquoi est-elle dans notre ville ? Que nous veut-elle ?_ »

En colère, Emma froissa le papier et le jeta dans la poubelle. Comment avaient-ils eu accès à ces informations ? Ils étaient dans un dossier classé que personne ne pouvait voir, alors comment avaient-ils réussi ? Elle marcha jusqu'au manoir des Mills en s'énervant mentalement. Henry, n'ayant pas vu ni les regards insistants des habitants ni le journal, ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère biologique :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Emma ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Rien, rien, gamin. Allez, on y est. Ne dit pas que tu étais avec moi.

Elle dit rapidement au revoir à son fils et le vit disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venir de la maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour son fils, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais elle comprenait aussi très bien Regina. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de rentrer lentement au B&B pour observer les rues de la ville. Son esprit vagabonda sur la scène de la matinée. Le regard, plein de colère mélangé à quelque chose qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à identifier, que lui avait lancé Regina la perturbait. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser, juste pour briser la tension qui s'était installé. Elle rentra au B&B, un sourire au lèvre. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle faisait face à l'hôtel. Alors qu'elle allait se rendre à sa chambre, Granny, celle qui tenait l'hôtel et le dîner, l'interpella :

\- Swan ! _Emma se retourna pour faire face à la vieille dame._

\- Oui, Granny ?

\- J-Je suis désolée… _s'excusa-t-elle._ Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici…

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'accepter des… des anciens prisonniers, c'est écrit dans la charte de la ville…

\- Et Regina Mills vient juste de vous le rappeler, n'est-ce pas ? _Granny ne répondit pas._ Bon, je vais prendre mes affaires.

\- Excusez-nous… _répéta la grand-mère de Ruby._

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, merci pour ces deux nuits.

Emma se dépêcha de monter pour ranger la chambre et redescendit rapidement. Vu qu'elle n'avait rien emmené de Boston, c'était assez simple de partir de l'hôtel. Elle prit un journal et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, elle devait trouver un endroit où dormir. Elle chercha des hôtels mais il n'y en avait pas à part celui de Granny, elle chercha des appartements qui prendrait un bail assez court mais elle n'en trouva pas, personne ne voulait partir de cette ville apparemment. Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à dormir dans sa voiture, quelqu'un toqua à sa vitre. Ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre que Mary-Margaret, la maîtresse de Henry, Blanche-Neige et sa mère selon lui. Elle ouvrit sa portière et sortit face à la brunette.

\- Que faites vous ? _Demanda Mary Margaret._

\- J'ai été virée de l'hôtel, alors je cherche un lieu pour dormir mais… Il n'y a rien, _fit Emma, dépitée._

\- Si vous voulez, j'ai une chambre d'amie, _offrit la femme._

\- Non, non, ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude de dormir dans cette voiture, _sourit Emma._

\- J'insiste, vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir dehors. On ne se connaît pas mais je sais que vous vous êtes opposée au maire…

\- Et ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Jamais personne ne fait ça, elle a toujours réussi à faire obéir les gens qui se mettaient au milieu de sa route et elle a échoué avec vous.

\- Elle ne m'aurait pas eu avec son plan foireux.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai confiance en vous, _affirma Mary Margaret._ Vous auriez très bien pu vous taire face à ce piège mais vous vous êtes révolter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je suis fière de vous, _avoua-t-elle._

\- Fière de moi ? _Questionna Emma, assez étonnée, comment cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pourrait être fière d'elle ?_

\- Je sais, c'est absurde mais je n'y peut rien. Alors ? Cette chambre d'ami, vous la voulez ? _Emma mit quelques secondes à répondre._

\- Après tout , pourquoi pas ? Si cela peut m'empêcher de dormir dehors et qu'en plus cela peut énerver Regina, ça me va ! _Rit Emma._

Emma suivit Mary Margaret jusqu'à son appartement et elles partagèrent le repas tout en discutant. Il s'avère qu'elles s'entendaient très bien et au bout de quelques heures, elles avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des années.

Alors qu'elles allaient passer à table, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

_.-._.-._

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de crier de colère lorsque Emma disparu dans la rue. Elle observa son arbre mutilé et une lueur sombre passa dans ses yeux avant de reprendre leur teinte originel quand elle repensa à la blonde coupant la branche. A son teint rougi par l'effort, aux petits gémissement rauques qu'elle laissait échappait face à la force dont elle devait faire preuve et à son regard plein de défi qu'elle lui avait lancé. Regina avait plusieurs fois baissé les yeux sur les lèvres d'Emma mais elle ne s'y était jamais attardée, elle ne voulait pas que la blonde voit le trouble qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Voulant penser à autre chose, Regina nettoya l'arbre et ramassa les pommes qui étaient tombées. Elle réfléchit à un solution pour que la Sauveuse parte et trouva enfin lorsque la dernière pomme fut dans le panier. Fière de son idée, elle prit sa Mercedes et roula jusqu'au B&B, en ayant préalablement empruntée la charte de la ville à la mairie. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle repartit, contente du déroulement de la discussion. Elle décida qu'elle reviendrait ce soir, voir la réaction de la Sauveuse. Sa journée passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille chercher Henry à l'école. A sa plus grande surprise, son fils ne se trouva pas parmi la foule d'enfant. Paniquée, elle rentra chez elle pensant l'y voir, mais aucune trace de lui. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle allait se mettre en route pour trouver Henry, il fit irruption dans le hall d'entrée. Elle courut et le prit dans ses bras mais la colère remplaça rapidement le soulagement :

\- Où étais-tu, Henry ? _Cria-t-elle._

\- Je suis rentré à pied, _déclara_ _l'enfant._

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu sur la route et puis pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ?

\- Je voulais marcher, _tenta Henry._

\- Ne me mens pas ! _S'énerva Regina._ Tu étais avec Emma, c'est ça ?

\- Non, _fit le gamin en baissant la tête._

\- Henry, _prévint la brune._

\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui suis allé la voir, pas l'inverse. JE voulais lui parler, _expliqua Henry, en accentuant le « je », pour discréditer sa mère biologique._

\- On verra quand je reviendrais, _fit froidement Regina._

\- Tu vas où ? _Se risqua à demander Henry._

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Henry. Bien, tu es puni. Vas dans ta chambre, fais tes devoirs et ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.

Sans un mot de plus, elle laissa son fils seul et roula au B&B. Pendant quelques minutes, elle eut peur d'avoir rater Emma mais un sourire vainqueur vint se coller à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle la vit sortir de l'hôtel, visiblement très en colère. Regina voulut rentrer ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait mais se ravisa, elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'allait faire Emma. A l'aide de ses jumelles, elle l'observa, elle était plongée dans le journal, ce qui lui fit émettre un petit rire moqueur. Elle avait vérifié elle aussi et savait que la blonde n'avait aucune solution que de dormir dans sa voiture ou de retourner à Boston. Ce rire se stoppa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Emma repartir avec Mary Margaret.

Encore une fois, son plan avait échoué. Encore une fois, la Sauveuse trouvait un moyen d'éviter ses pièges. Énervée, elle se rendit au manoir et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle se servit un verre et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle y resta près de deux heures pendant lesquelles il fut saccagé; les étagères renversées, le bureau retourné envoyant valser les affaires au sol... Tout ça en buvant tranquillement son vin. Lorsque sa colère s'estompa, elle se rendit compte de ce qui l'entourait et laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement. Ça allait prendre des heures à nettoyer sans l'aide de sa magie. Elle regarda l'heure : 18h30 et décida qu'il fallait faire à manger. Elle sortit et alla vérifier si Henry faisait ses devoirs. Voyant que oui, elle descendit à la cuisine et commença le repas. Elle venait d'enfourner son plat lorsque Henry la rejoignit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as maman ? _Demanda-t-il faisant sursauter sa mère._

\- Tu m'as fais peur ! _Sourit-elle._ Que me disais-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi, mon chéri ?

\- Je ne suis pas bête, je t'ai entendu crier et j'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ton bureau.

\- Ah… Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, _tenta Regina._

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait à Emma, _déclara calmement l'enfant._

\- De quoi parles-tu ? _Demanda la brune, fronçant les sourcils._

\- J'ai vu le journal. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? _Enchaîna Henry._

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? _Questionna sa mère, prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'elle puisse faire._

\- Ne fais pas semblant ! _S'énerva-t-il._ Tu as peur qu'Emma me reprenne ! Eh bien, tiens-toi prête, car ça va arriver très rapidement ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec la Méchante Reine !

\- H-Henry… _soupira Regina, l'enfant courut et sortit dans la rue._ Henry ! _Appela la brune._

Elle s'élança à la suite de son fils mais le perdit de vue au coin de la rue. Elle se hâta alors vers la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit. Une personne aux long cheveux blonds et au regard émeraude. Emma Swan.

_.-._.-._

Emma alla ouvrir et une furie brune pénétra dans l'appartement :

\- Où est mon fils ? _Cria-t-elle._

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Où est Henry ? _Répéta Regina._

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! _S'insurgea la blonde_. Je l'ai laissé chez vous !

\- Ne me mentez pas, Miss Swan. Henry me dit qu'il veut habiter chez vous et la seconde d'après, il disparaît dans la rue. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'est pas venu ici.

\- Elle vous dit la vérité, madame le maire, _intervint Mary Margaret, Regina se retourna vers elle et la pointa du doigt._

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, _menaça-t-elle puis refit face à Emma_. S'il n'est pas ici, alors où pourrait-il être ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, _Regina repartait déjà pour chercher son fils mais Emma lui attrapa le bras._ Attendez, je viens avec vous.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Miss Swan, _fit dédaigneusement Regina, le regard oscillant entre la main et le visage de la blonde._ Je peux retrouver mon fils toute seule.

\- Il est aussi mon fils et non, à deux on ira beaucoup plus vite, _la brune laissa passer quelques minutes mais céda sous le regard insistant d'Emma, elle roula des yeux et soupira fortement._

\- Bien, venez avec moi.

\- Merci, _sourit Emma en guise de remerciement._

Emma referma la porte derrière elles et elles déambulèrent dans les rues de Storybrooke le reste de la soirée, en criant le nom de leur fils à chaque coin de rue. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, alors qu'Emma allait appeler le Sheriff, elles virent au loin un petit château en bois sur le bord de la mer. Regina fit comprendre à la blonde qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ce château et elles avancèrent en sa direction. Elles découvrirent Henry, assis sur le rebord, plongé dans la lecture de son livre « Once Upon A Time », éclairé par une lampe torche. Les deux femmes se mirent à courir à sa rencontre et Regina l'enlaça fortement contre elle.

\- J'ai eu si peur, Henry ! _S'exclama-t-elle, l'enfant se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et courut vers Emma._

\- Tu m'as manqué ! _Fit-il à son encontre._ Je savais que tu me rejoindrais ! _Voyant la mine défaite de la brune, Emma s'agenouilla face à son fils et le prit par les épaules._

\- Pourquoi tu t'enfuis toujours de chez ta mère ?

\- Elle n'est pas ma mère, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est toi ma m-

\- Non ! _Cria Emma, coupant Henry._ Elle est tout autant ta mère que je le suis ! Combien de fois faudra-il que je te le dise, gamin ? Regina t'aime ! Et tu l'as fait souffrir en partant comme ça ! C'est déjà la troisième fois : quand tu es venu me chercher à Boston, cet après-midi et ce soir ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ! Si jamais tu recommences, je briserai ma promesse et repartirai à Boston, _menaça la blonde_ , ok ?

\- Oui… _murmura l'enfant._

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, maintenant rentres avec ta mère.

Emma se releva et commença à repartir mais Regina s'élança face à elle. Sans réellement réfléchir, la brune prit la blonde dans ses bras, en un échange bref qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de murmurer un : « _Merci._ » et de rejoindre son fils qui avait déjà avancer vers les rues de Storybrooke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 !  
**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !**

 **P.S. : Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ! ;)**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 3**

Regina ne savait pas elle même pourquoi elle avait enlacé Emma. Elle avait été touchée par son discours et avait ressenti le besoin de la remercier mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé la prendre dans ses bras. Tout son être s'était enflammé à ce contact et elle avait prestement déguerpit pour ne pas que la blonde puisse voir ses joues rougir et sa respiration s'accélérer. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, Henry boudait devant pendant qu'elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Emma. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde se montrait si sympathique envers elle et pourquoi la défendait-elle alors qu'elle l'avait clairement menacé. Elle secoua la tête, « _Miss Swan ? Sympathique ? Je ne crois pas non._ » se dit-elle. Elle rejoignit son fils et marcha à ses côtés jusqu'au manoir. Ils mangèrent tous les deux et Henry partit monter les escaliers pour se coucher mais il se retourna vers sa mère :

\- Je suis désolée, je t'-…. Bonne nuit ! _Lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans les marches._

Regina sourit mais elle eu tout de même l'impression de recevoir un couteau dans le cœur lorsque son fils n'avait même par réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. La malédiction aurait du être sa fin heureuse et au lieu de ça, la Sauveuse avait fait apparition et son fils la rejetait. Elle souffla et fit la vaisselle. Tout en prenant sa douche, elle prit la décision d'arrêter de monter des plans pour qu'Emma s'en aille. Elle le ferait elle même si elle lui rendait la vie exécrable. Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se glissa dans ses draps et tomba dans un sommeil profond avec le visage d'Emma comme dernière vision.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, heureuse d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit et alla réveiller son fils. Ils se préparèrent tranquillement et Regina l'emmena à l'école avant de prendre la direction de la mairie. Sa journée allait être longue, très longue. Une dizaine de dossier l'attendait sur son bureau et elle s'y plongea corps et âmes, essayant d'enlever la blonde de ses pensées. En vain. A midi, elle se rendit au Granny's et commanda une salade légère avant de s'installer à une table. Le temps que son repas arrive, Emma fit irruption dans le dîner. Sans que Regina ne puisse le voir, elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. La brune leva un sourcil interrogateur avant que la blonde ne prenne parole :

\- Bonjour, Regina, _commença-t-elle d'un ton enjoué._

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité à ma table, Miss Swan, _répliqua dédaigneusement Regina._

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une invitation pour vouloir vous tenir compagnie, non ?

\- Me tenir compagnie ? _Répéta la brune, incrédule._

\- Exact. Alors, comment s'est passée votre matinée ? _Demanda Emma sans attendre que Regina puisse la faire partir._

\- B-bien, _bégaya la brune devant ce soudain intérêt_ , j'imagine. De le paperasse, comme toujours.

\- Vous avez accepté le job aussi ! _Sourit Emma._

\- Certes, _fit sèchement Regina essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue._

\- Moi aussi, _Ruby déposa un sachet face à Regina_ , ma matinée a été assez ennuyeuse. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire par ici, _Ruby revint pour la commande d'Emma_. Je ne connais personne à part Rub-

\- Veuillez m'excuser, _coupa Regina_ , Miss Swan. Je vais aller manger dans mon bureau.

Elle se leva pensant être débarrassée d'Emma mais à sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci la suivit dans la rue. Regina accéléra le pas mais la blonde la rejoignit et marcha à ses côtés. Agacée, elle se stoppa net et se retourna vers Emma :

\- Que voulez-vous, Miss Swan ? _Fit-elle, exaspérée._

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, _répondit Emma, haussant des épaules._

\- Bien, alors je vous conseillerai de retourner de là où vous venez et d'arrêter de me suivre.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! _Sourit Emma._

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de parler avec vous, _avou_ _a_ _la blonde._

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, _rit moqueusement la brune._

\- J'aimerai apprendre à vous connaître, _déclara Emma, ignorant ce que venait de dire Regina._

\- Pourquoi, diable, voudriez-vous apprendre à me connaître ? _Questionna la brune._

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'aimerai pouvoir vous comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi vous êtes celle que vous êtes.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir, Miss Swan, _siffla Regina,_ _se retournant pour reprendre sa route_ _._

\- Si, _Emma serra le bras de Regina pour la maintenir face à elle._ Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes si froide avec les gens ? Comment, l'espace d'un instant, pouvez-vous être réellement sympathique et appréciable avec moi et la seconde d'après, vouloir faire de ma vie un enfer, _la mâchoire de la brune se décrocha à ses mots._ Je veux dire, je suis la mère biologique de Henry, c'est normal que vous ayez peur de moi mais vous vous acharnez sur moi comme si votre vie en dépendait.

\- Eh bien, _répondit Regina après de longues secondes_ , je ne vous connaissez pas ce sens de l'observation, _rit-elle_. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me lâcher, mes dossiers ne se rempliront pas tout seul. Ah et, profitez bien de mon chemisier car c'est tous ce que vous obtiendrez.

Regina courut presque à son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Les paroles d'Emma se repassaient en boucles dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus son comportement envers cette dernière. Elle l'aim- l'appréciait et l'instant d'après, la détestait autant qu'elle avait détesté sa mère. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle se souvint du haut qu'Emma portait, son haut. Comment elle l'avait eu ? Elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qui l'importait était la sensation qui été venu avec cette vision, une sensation de bien-être comme si cet échange de haut signifiait un rapprochement entre les deux femmes.

Regina prit une grande inspiration et jeta son repas à la poubelle, ses pensées lui avaient ôté toute faim. Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse car elle allait devenir folle. Folle de ressentir des sentiments aussi contradictoires, folle de vouloir lui arracher le cœur tout en voulant l'embrasser. Elle se replongea dans ses dossiers et ne vit pas le temps passer. A 16h15, il était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher Henry. Elle vit Emma lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer dans l'école, peut-être pour rejoindre Mary Margaret. Sans chercher à comprendre, Regina ramena son fils à la maison et elle le laissa tranquillement faire ses devoirs pendant qu'elle buvait un verre de vin assise sur les marches du perron.

La soirée se passa agréablement bien, Henry était étrangement joyeux mais Regina décida de ne pas s'y attarder et aima pouvoir discuter sans qu'il la contre et mette sa vraie identité sur la table. Heureuse, elle accompagna son fils dormir et s'assit sur le canapé à observer les flammes de la cheminée. Alors que le silence régnait dans le manoir, Regina reçu un coup de téléphone :

\- Oui ? _Demanda-t-elle, légèrement contrariée d'être dérangée pendant un moment de calme comme celui-ci._

\- C'est le Dr Whale, _répondit l'homme._ Vous m'avez dit de vous appeler si un changement arrivait pour notre inconnu. Quelque chose s'est passé.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle en se levant du canapé._

\- Une de nos bénévoles à dit qu'il l'avait empoignée, _rapporta le médecin_. Il y a eu un léger changement dans l'activité cérébrale.

\- Et qui était cette bénévole ? _Questionna-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Regina raccrocha et serra si fort le téléphone que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

_.-._.-._

Quand Emma rentra, elle trouva Mary Margaret, assise sur le canapé et vit le repas sur la table. Elle fit par de sa présence et s'assit à table, elle remarqua que l'assiette de sa nouvelle amie n'avait pas était débarrassée et qu'elle la rejoignit :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre, _déclara Emma._

\- Bien sûr que si ! Bon, on se les mange, ces pâtes ? _S'enjoua la brunette._

\- Oui… mais elles sont froides.

\- Alors, réchauffons les.

Le dîner se passa calmement, Emma racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, en ôtant le passage où Regina la serre dans ses bras, et Mary Margaret lui faisant part de sa journée. Elles étaient ensuite parties se coucher. Mary Margaret lui avait prêtée un pyjama de substitution. Allongée dans ses draps, Emma repensa à la soirée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Regina se comportait ainsi avec elle. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en revoyant l'étreinte de la brune, elle pouvait encore sentir son odeur sur elle, mais il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en sachant que Regina ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud. Elle se leva et descendit les marches ne se souciant pas de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses habits mais sourit en voyant Mary Margaret dans le même état. Sans dire mot, elle s'assit sur une chaise et observa son hébergeuse s'affairer au petit-déjeuner. Elle se racla la gorge pour faire part de sa présence ce qui fit sursauter la brunette, qui se retourna, la main sur la poitrine :

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée, _sourit Emma_ , ce n'était pas mon but. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ?

\- Rien de spécial, un chocolat chaud et un scone pour toi, un café pour moi.

\- Tu prends que ça ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, _déclara la brunette._

\- D'accord. Tu sais où je pourrais trouver un truc à me mettre sur le dos ? Je vais voir pour ramener mes affaires de Boston ici mais ça va prendre au moins 1 ou 2 jours et je n'ai que mon t-shirt.

\- Ouais, attends deux secondes, _Mary Margaret disparut et revint avec un chemisier bleu dans les mains qu'elle tendit à Emma._

\- C'est à toi ?

\- Non, _sourit la brunette_ , Henry me l'a donné, au cas où je te voyais avant lui.

\- C'est à Regina, donc ?

\- Je ne vois pas où il aurait pu trouver ce genre de haut à part dans la penderie du maire.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne le remarquera pas.

\- Elle en a tellement qu'un de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me préparer. Tu viens après l'école ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Mary Margaret s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Emma termina son petit-déjeuner en lisant le « mirror ». Lorsque la brunette quitta l'appartement, Emma s'accapara à son tour la salle de bain et prit une longue douche avant de s'habiller du jean qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée et du chemisier de Regina, une douce odeur de lessive s'y émanait. Savoir que la brune l'avait porté avant elle lui procurait une sensation de sécurité, comme lorsqu'on emprunte les habits de son compagnon. Elle passa la matinée à bouquiner un livre que Mary Margaret lui avait prêté. Quand son ventre manifesta sa faim, elle se décida à manger mais connaissant ses piètres compétences en cuisine et ne voulant pas salir, elle mit sa veste rouge sur le dos et prit la route du Granny's.

Elle n'avait pas compris elle-même pourquoi elle était allée parler à Regina. Elle avait simplement prit son courage à deux mains et avait engagé la conversation. Ça s'était passé exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, la brune l'avait repoussé. Mais Emma était tout de même heureuse, elle avait vu que ses mots perturbaient Regina.

Elle était rentrée manger à l'appartement et avait essayé de passer le temps en se baladant dans le parc. Ce lieu l'apaisait et lui faisait oublier un instant tous ce qu'elle vivait ces derniers jours. C'était assez invraisemblable. Le fils qu'elle avait abandonné la retrouvait. Il l'emmenait dans cette petite ville du Maine. Il essayait de la persuader que tous les habitants de Storybrooke ne venaient pas de ce monde. Et enfin, elle rencontrait Regina Mills. Elle rencontrait cette femme qui prendrait bientôt possession de ses pensées. Cette femme qui peu à peu deviendrait une obsession.

A 16h30, elle rejoignit Mary Margaret à l'école :

\- Hey ! _Dit Mary Margaret._

\- Hey, on rentre ensemble ?

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai un truc à faire avant.

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- J'ai promis quelque chose à Henry, _avoua la brunette, Emma_ _leva_ _un_ _sourcil pour obtenir plus de détails_ , il y a un patient à l'hôpital qui est dans le coma, au moins depuis que je suis bénévole. On ne connaît pas son identité.

\- Et ?

\- Henry pense qu'il est le Prince Charmant et comme je suis Blanche-Neige, je dois le réveiller.

\- C'est absurde, _déclara la blonde._

\- Je sais, je le fais pour lui faire comprendre que tous ceci n'existe pas, pour qu'il arrête avec cette idée.

\- Tu as raison, bon bah je rentre alors. Tu avais prévu quoi à manger ce soir ?

\- Rien du tout, fouille dans le frigo. Tu trouveras bien un truc à manger.

\- Yep ! Bon, si je ne te vois pas avant, à demain !

Emma rentra tranquillement à l'appartement et se prépara quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas griller un plat à réchauffer. Elle mangea devant la télé et attendit calmement le retour de Mary Margaret. Vers 22h, elle entendit une clé se glisser dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir sur la brunette, visiblement très agitée. Elle bougeait les mains dans tous les sens et avait du mal à faire de réels phrases :

\- J'étais entrain… Et puis il…, _elle souriait bêtement en disant ces mots_ , mais le docteur m'a…

\- Mary, calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Son amie prit une grande respiration avant de répondre._

\- J'étais à l'hôpital et je lisais un passage du livre de Henry, _raconta Mary Margaret_ , celui où Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant se rencontre pour la première fois, et… et…

\- Et ? _S'impatienta Emma._

\- Et il m'a prise la main !

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Oui, il m'a prise la main ! Il se réveille ! Enfin, pas réveiller réveiller, mais tout de même ! Je lui lisais le passage sur le pont des Trolls et là, il me prend la main !

\- Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a aucun rapport, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais mais peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre, au fond de lui, je l'ai touché, _sourit Mary Margaret._

\- Que dit le médecin ?

\- Le Dr Whale m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun changement mais je ne suis pas folle !

\- Tu t'es peut-être assoupie…, _essaya Emma._

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! _S'insurgea son amie._

\- Ok, ok. Bon, il est tard. On va se coucher. On verra ce qu'il en ai demain, d'accord ?

Lorsque Emma se réveilla le lendemain, Mary Margaret avait déjà quitté l'appartement et un mot l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine : « _**Henry est passé avant d'aller à l'école. A la fin des cours, on va aller voir John Doe. Tu veux venir ? Bonne journée, à ce soir. MM.**_ » Emma prit donc son téléphone et envoya une rapide réponse à sa nouvelle colocataire :

 **#Oui, je viens. Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez n'importe quoi avec ce pauvre homme, que vous ne connaissez même pas, je tiens à le préciser. Bonne journée à toi aussi.**

Sa journée passa extrêmement lentement. Elle ne connaissait personne et il n'y avait rien à faire pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle fallait vite qu'elle se trouve un job où quelque chose dans le genre car sinon elle n'allait pas tenir un mois dans cette ville ennuyeuse au possible. A 17h, elle rejoignit Henry et Mary Margaret, qui l'attendaient dehors. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'inconnu mais ils découvrirent le Sheriff :

\- Tu as raison, il s'est réveillé, _s'enthousiasma Henry._

\- Henry, tu devrais rester derrière, _l'intercepta Graham._

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est John Doe ? Il va bien ? _Questionna Mary Margaret._

\- Il a disparu, _déclara le brun qui se poussa du chemin laissant voir Regina, debout à côté du lit vide du patient. La mairesse vint à leur rencontre._

\- Que, diable, faites-vous ici ? _Demanda-t-elle._ Et toi, _fit-elle à son fils_ , je pensais que tu étais aux Arcades. Tu me mens, maintenant?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à John Doe ? _Demanda Mary Margaret_. Quelqu'un l'a-t-il emmené ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, _répondit le Sheriff_. Ses perfusions ont été arrachées, mais il n'y a aucun signe de lutte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? _Demanda Henry en se tournant vers Regina._

\- Tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à avoir avec ça ? _L'enfant ne répondit pas._

\- C'est curieux que le Maire soit là, _affirma Emma._

\- Je suis ici car je suis son contact en cas d'urgence, _répondit l'intéressée._

\- Vous le connaissez ? _Questionna la maîtresse d'école._

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le côté de la route, il y a des années de cela, sans carte d'identité. Je l'ai ramené ici.

\- Le maire Mills lui a sauvé la vie, _intervint le Dr Whale._

\- Ira-t-il bien ? _Demanda Mary Margaret._

\- Bien ? _Répéta le médecin_. Cet homme a été alimenté par des tubes pendant des années, avec une surveillance permanente. Il a besoin de revenir ici tout de suite, ou très honnêtement, « bien » pourrait être un rêve irréalisable.

\- Bien, alors arrêtons de discuter et mettons nous à sa recherche, _déclara Emma._

\- C'est ce que nous faisons, _intervint Regina_. Restez en dehors de ça, ma chère. Sheriff ? Trouvez John Doe. Vous avez entendu le Dr Whale ? Le temps nous est compté.

Après avoir consulté les vidéos de surveillance, il s'était avéré que l'inconnu était parti de son plein gré en empruntant la porte menant aux bois. Emma, Mary Margaret et le Sheriff s'étaient donc élancés à travers la forêt pour retrouver la trace de John Doe. Henry les avait rejoint en et était resté avec eux malgré les remontrances d'Emma. Ils avaient continués à marcher jusqu'à l'ancien pont à péage :

\- Où est-il ? Tu le vois ? _Demanda Mary Margaret au Sheriff._

\- Les empreintes s'arrêtent au bord du ruisseau, _répondit-il._

\- Oh mon dieu ! _Cria la brunette qui venait d'apercevoir le corps d'un homme à travers le faisceau de sa lampe torche. Elle couru dans l'eau et s'agenouilla près de John Doe._

\- Envoyez une ambulance à l'ancien pont à péage, _déclara Graham à travers sa radio de police_ , le plus tôt possible, _lui et Emma aidèrent ensuite Mary à ramener la patient sur la terre ferme._

\- Non, non, non, _dit la brunette_. Je t'ai trouvé.

\- Ça va, aller les secours arrivent, _dit le Sheriff._

\- Il va bien ? _Demanda le gamin._

\- Henry ! _Emma courut à lui et le prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de regarder la scène._

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Reviens-nous, _dit Mary_. Reviens-moi, _elle démarra un massage cardiaque et lorsqu'elle lui fit du bouche à bouche, il se réveilla._

\- Tu m'as sauvé, _déclara-t-il_. Merci.

\- Qui es-tu ? _Demanda Mary._

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- C'est bon, tout ira bien.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, John Doe fut prit en charge et ils restèrent tous derrière la porte à l'observer lorsqu'une femme arriva et pénétra dans sa chambre :

\- David ! David, est-ce que c'est toi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Excusez-moi, madame ? _Fit le Dr Whale_. Madame vous ne pouvez pas rester là, _il prit la femme par les épaules et la fit sortir._

\- Qui est-ce ? _Questionna Mary._

\- Sa femme, _répondit une voix derrière elle,_ _Regina._

_.-._.-._

Regina avait ramené son fils au manoir et était repartie directement. Elle était inquiète pour sa malédiction. Maintenant que John Doe était réveillé, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant pouvait être réuni et cela pourrait s'avérer fâcheux puisqu'un baiser de l'amour véritable pouvait briser n'importe quel sort. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'empêcher ça et se rendit donc chez Kathryn Nolan. Elle avait été prédisposé par la malédiction comme étant la femme de l'inconnu, il fallait maintenant lui faire retrouver son mari et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés maintenant depuis la fuite de l'inconnu, qui s'appelait en faite David Nolan. Les hostilités en Emma et Regina s'étaient calmées même si elles ne s'arrêtaient pas totalement. Un jour qu'elle avait surpris la blonde accompagner son fils au bus, elle s'était assise face à elle au Granny's :

\- Comment était votre promenade avec Henry ? _Commença-t-elle._ C'est vrai. Je connais tout… Mais n'ayez crainte, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Vraiment ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Vous ne m'inquiétez plus, Miss Swan. Vous voyez, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous et ce que j'ai trouvé est assez apaisant. Tout ramène au chiffre sept.

\- Laissez-moi deviner… Sept ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Sept, sept, sept… _Elle continua après quelques secondes de réflexion._ Peut-être le nombre d'adresse que j'ai eu ces dernières années ? Je chauffe ?

\- Vous brûler, Miss Swan, _un sourire maléfique s'installa maintenant sur le visage de la brune._ La plus longue période que vous ayez fait est de 2 ans, à Tallahassee. Qu'est-ce qui vous y a retenu ? _A la prononciation de cette ville, une lueur de tristesse éclaira les yeux de la blonde et Regina ne pu s'empêcher de compatir._

\- Si vous vous demandiez, j'ai trouvé une place en ville, _répondit Emma en ignorant la question posée._

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avec Miss Blanchard. Quelle est la durée du bail ? Oh, attendez, vous n'en avez pas. Vous voyez mon point de vue ? Pour que quelque chose pousse, Miss Swan, il faut des racines et vous n'en avez aucune.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Non, je pense que oui. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous pensiez Henry et ce qu'il y a deux mieux pour lui. Considérez peut-être une coupure nette. Ça arrivera de toute façon. Bon chocolat chaud.

Regina disparu par la porte du dîner. Emma se leva pour la suivre mais elle renversa sa tasse sur elle. Ruby venait déjà pour la nettoyer mais la blonde n'y pensait déjà plus, elle s'élança derrière la brune et la rattrapa par le revers de la manche :

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi vous comportez vous ainsi, madame le Maire ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Swan ? _Répondit Regina, haussant dédaigneusement les sourcils._

\- Vous avez très bien compris. Je ne suis pas là pour vous reprendre Henry ! Il est votre fils mais j'aimerai simplement pouvoir faire parti de sa vie !

\- Vous avez abandonné ce droit en le laissant à l'adoption ! _S'énerva Regina._

\- Je voulais qu'il ai les meilleurs chances et il le a eu ! Je n'ai aucune envie de lui enlever tout cela…

\- Très marrant, Miss Swan.

\- Vous êtes la mère que je n'aurais jamais pu être.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, cela ne vous fera pas passer plus de temps avec Henry. Si je ne peux pas vous garder loin de mon fils, alors je garderai mon fils, loin de vous.

\- J'aimerai juste pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, pour pouvoir au moins lui faire comprendre tous le mal qu'il vous fait.

\- Où voyez-vous de la souffrance, Miss Swan ? _Demanda Regina avec une voix se voulant froide qui laissa entrevoir une légère pointe de désespoir._

\- Je sais reconnaître ce genre de sentiments. J'ai assez souffert dans ma jeunesse, _raconta Emma_ , pour ne plus vouloir voir cela pour quelqu'un faisant parti de ma vie.

\- Je fais parti de votre vie ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Vous êtes la mère de mon fils alors, oui. Vous occupez même une grosse partie, _Regina ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement, ne sachant quoi répondre_. Je ne veux pas voir souffrir les gens qui comptent pour moi.

\- Parce que je compte pour vous ? Ça ne fait même pas un mois que vous êtes ici et pensez déjà ça ?

\- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse. Je sais que derrière votre attitude de garce maléfique se tient une femme avec un grand cœur. J'aimerai pouvoir pénétrer dans cette carapace dans laquelle vous vous enfermez. J'aimerai connaître votre passé pour pouvoir vous comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à connaître Miss Swan.

\- Je suis persuadé que non, je pense que vous souffrez toujours à cause de quelque chose qui vous ai arrivé et que vous n'arrivez pas à tourner la page.

\- Même si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, ceci ne sont pas vos affaires, Miss Swan.

\- N'aimeriez-vous pas avoir une personne à qui vous confier ?

\- Non, et je ne parlerai certainement pas avec vous.

\- Comme vous voulez madame le Maire mais si un jour vous ressentez le besoin de venir me voir, vous savez où je crèche.

\- J'y penserai. Je vous conseille de rentrer vous changer, le chocolat a rendu votre haut transparent et vous ne voudriez pas que quelqu'un vous reluque, non ? _Déclara Regina en alternant son regard entre le visage de son interlocutrice et sa poitrine rendu à moitié visible._

\- C'est déjà fait, je crois.

Emma adressa un clin d'œil à la brune avant de se retourner et de partir en direction de son appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

**/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 4**

Emma déambulait dans les rues de Storybrooke lorsque la voiture du Sheriff s'arrêta devant elle, sirène en marche. Graham en sortit et se dirigea vers elle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec la sirène ? _Rit Emma._

\- C'est trop difficile d'avoir votre attention, _répondit Graham._

\- D'accord, bien, vous l'avez. Vous êtes ici pour m'arrêter ?

\- Je vous remercie… Pour m'avoir aidé à trouver ce patient. On vous en doit une.

\- Bien, est-ce que je vais recevoir une recommandation ? La clé de la ville?

\- Que diriez-vous d'un travail ? Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin d'un adjoint.

\- Merci, mais j'ai déjà un travail.

\- Garante professionnelle ? Il ne se passe pas tant de choses que ça par ici.

\- Je ne vois pas tellement de « sheriffing » non plus.

\- Et bien voici votre chance d'en voir de plus près. Pourquoi n'y penseriez-vous pas ? _L'homme sortit une carte de visite de son porte-feuille qu'il tendit à la blonde._

Graham remonta dans sa voiture et prit la route de la station de police. Emma avait envie d'accepter mais Regina n'apprécierait pas alors elle fourra la carte dans une poche et continua le chemin au Granny's. Après avoir simplement discuté avec Ruby, Emma rentra chez elle et s'habilla pour aller courir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, elle courrait tous les jours car cela lui enlevait une heure à s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette ville et encore moins lorsqu'on ne connaissait personne, même si elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec les habitants.

Au lieu de courir dans le parc comme elle en avait l'habitude, la blonde prit inconsciemment la route de la mairie. Elle vit alors le maire en train de fumer devant. Elle s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle :

\- Ce n'est pas bien de fumer madame le Maire. Courez, c'est meilleur pour la santé.

\- Le jour où j'aurai le temps, je viendrai volontiers avec vous, _affirma Regina._

\- Je suis sure que vous l'avez mais que vous êtes effrayée que je me moque de vous, _rit Emma._

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, ma chère, _répondit la brune en croisant les bras, un air de défi sur le visage._

\- Vous avez peur de ne pas avoir mon niv-

\- Demain, je courrai avec vous, _coupa Regina._

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas mes affaires ici.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. je peux vous rejoindre chez vous. Le temps que j'arrive, vous vous serez changer, _le maire était piégée_ _et_ _afficha une moue boudeuse ce qui la rendit encore plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

\- D'accord. Laissez-moi le temps de fermer mon bureau.

Un sourire vainqueur s'installa sur le visage d'Emma et elle attendit patiemment le retour de la brune. En la voyant monter dans sa voiture pour se rendre chez elle, la blonde se remit à courir tranquillement jusqu'au 108 rue Mifflin. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue, le maire l'attendait déjà devant chez elle. Emma poussa un sprint et rejoignit Regina, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. La brune leva les yeux au ciel devant cette enthousiasme et démarra sa course.

Elles coururent pendant une bonne heure, côte à côte, sans dire un seul mot. Regina faisait quelque fois exprès de s'arrêter pour refaire ses lacets et pouvoir observer la blonde qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour elle, pour pouvoir perdre son regard sur son corps athlétique. Quant à Emma, elle observait la brune du coin de l'œil et ne se gênait pas pour dériver sur son décolleté. Chacune appréciait ce moment et ne voulait pas qu'il cesse. Lorsqu'elles firent une petite pause, assise sur l'herbe du parc, Emma entama la discussion :

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ?

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Miss Swan. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru et je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué.

\- On remet ça demain matin ? A la même heure ?

\- Avec plaisir, _Regina offrit un sourire sincère à Emma ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur._

\- Je m'ennuie dans cette ville mais chaque matin je pars courir, c'est le seul moment où je me sens réellement bien.

\- Pourquoi ne trouvez-vous pas un travail ?

\- On m'en a proposé un ce matin mais je ne crois pas que je puisse accepter, _avoua Emma._

\- Pourquoi ça ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Rien, rien, oubliez ça. Bon, on rentre ?

\- Euh, o-oui, _fit la brune légèrement déconcertée par le changement d'attitude de la blonde._

Emma raccompagna Regina chez elle avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à son propre appartement. Elle envoya balader ses baskets et se glissa sous la douche. Elle avait vraiment aimé courir avec la brune même si elle n'avait quasiment pas parler, cela lui faisait une présence à ses côtés.

Elle réfléchit à la proposition de Graham et se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Même si Regina n'apprécierez pas, cela lui permettrait de la voir plus souvent. Elle décida donc que le lendemain, elle appellerai Graham. Elle passa le reste de la journée à manger et regarder des séries en attendant le retour de Mary de l'école. Elle était sortie vers la fin d'après-midi mais n'était pas restée plus de deux heures.

_.-._.-._

Regina avait été surprise de sa propre proposition, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et voulait simplement qu'Emma la laisse en paix pour sa pause cigarette mais évidemment la blonde n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et l'avait un peu obligé à venir courir avec elle. Cependant, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle avait vraiment apprécié ce moment. Avec le temps, elle oubliait ce que c'était que de sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses poumons et de croire ses mollets brûler sous l'effort. Il n'y avait qu'Emma Swan pour la faire se bouger comme ça, jamais elle n'aurait donner à Graham ou à quiconque dans cette ville le privilège de la voir courir à leurs côtés. « _Elle n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, après tout._ », à cette pensée,un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage avant de disparaître rapidement : « _Tu deviens folle, ma vieille. Ces 28 années t'ont fait tourner la tête. La Sauveuse ? Une bonne chose ? Tss tss tss..._ »

Voulant se débarrasser de sa transpiration, la brune se déshabilla et fila sous la douche, d'où elle n'en ressorti qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle remit alors les habits qu'elle portait avant de courir et retourna à la mairie. Comme elle s'y attendait, personne n'avait remarquer son absence, même pas sa secrétaire. De toute façon, personne ne semblait jamais remarquer son absence. Elle souffla bruyamment faisant relever la tête de son employée qui l'a regarda l'air de dire : « _Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous étiez pas de votre bureau ?_ ». Sans prendre la peine de donner la raison de sa disparition, Regina pénétra dans son bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, bureau où se trouvait des dizaines de dossier.

Plus tard dans sa journée, le Sheriff Humbert passa déposer quelques dossier et ils discutèrent quelques minutes :

\- Merci d'avoir retrouver John D- Mr. Nolan. Je n'ai pas encore pu vous récompenser, _déclara Regina, un sourire_ _plein de sous-entendu plaqué sur le visage._

\- Je n'étais pas seul, il y avait aussi Emma et…

\- Si je comprends bien, vous voudriez que je remercie Miss Swan ? _Demanda la brune prenant un air faussement interrogateur._

\- C'est à vous de voir, Regina, _sourit Graham, se moquant de la brune._

\- Vous n'avez pas une ville à tenir Sheriff ? _Congédia Regina_.

Légèrement agacée par le Sheriff, la brune se remit à ses dossiers mais une certaine blonde hantait ses pensées. Après deux heures, elle abandonna l'idée et ferma son bureau derrière elle. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle marcha longuement et pu apercevoir Emma, allongée sur la plage, écouteurs enfoncées dans les oreilles et dormant visiblement. Elle resta là, à l'observer pendant de longues minutes. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête à cet instant précis : s'allonger à ses côtés pour pouvoir sentir ses bras autour d'elle et son odeur si particulière. Elle secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, elle devait récupérer sa voiture pour ramener Henry. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à sa discussion avec Graham. Oui, elle devait remercier Emma Swan, peut-être pas de la même façon que pour le Sheriff mais un petit : « _Je vous remercie de votre aide._ » serait le bienvenu.

Son fils la surprit en faisant irruption dans la voiture, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué être arrivée à l'école. Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, dans la même routine. Henry lui raconte sa journée. Regina et Henry dînent. Regina essaye de discuter avec Henry mais il se renferme et va se cloîtrer dans sa chambre le reste de la soirée. Et ce, tous les soirs, depuis que cette satanée Mary Margaret avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de donner ce fameux livre de conte à son fils. Dépitée par la situation, elle s'enroula dans les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle fit valser ses draps le lendemain, son corps lui criait de ne pas bouger. Ses mollets étaient douloureux et ses cuisses n'étaient plus faite que de courbatures. Regina allait presque abandonner de se lever mais elle se rappela qu'Emma et elle devait courir se matin aussi. Ne voulant pas que la blonde puisse se moquer, elle surmonta sa douleur et enfila difficilement sa tenue de sport. Emma ne devait pas arriver avant deux heures mais elle n'avait pas la foi d'aller à la mairie pour ensuite revenir chez elle, elle décida donc de rester bien au chaud sur son canapé. Elle réveilla son fils et le fit se préparer. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au perron où elle l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front avant de le laisser rejoindre le bus, qui l'emmènerait en sortie scolaire puisqu'on était samedi. Secouée par le froid qui s'installait petit à petit dans les rues de Storybrooke, elle se dépêcha de rentrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Le temps qu'Emma arrive, Regina sirota tranquillement son café en lisant un rapport donné par le Sheriff le jour précédent. Quand la sonnette retentit, elle ne pu retenir un grand sourire de se former sur son visage. Elle se leva du canapé et courra presque à la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir, elle se racla la gorge et reprit son masque d'indifférence.

\- Bonjour, Miss Swan.

\- Bonjour, Regina, _sourit Emma, pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par l'air que prenait la brune_. Belle journée pour courir, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- En effet, on y va ?

\- Vous n'avez pas de courbatures ? _Questionna Emma, visiblement étonnée._

\- Non, je ne suis pas aussi rouillée que vous pouvez le penser, _répondit dédaigneusement Regina en descendant les marches du perron, tout en retenant tous gémissements de douleur possible._

\- Maaiis bien sûr, _se moqua la blonde_ , c'est pour ça que vous marchez comme si vous aviez un bâton dans le c-

\- Langage, Miss Swan ! _Coupa Regina sans se retourner, elle ne voulait pas montrer son air amusé._

\- Ouais, ouais… Pardon, pardon.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux femmes se mirent instinctivement à courir dans la même direction. La séance se déroula aussi bien que la première, chacune appréciait la présence de l'autre et c'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin à ce moment précis. Elles reprendraient leur jeu de froideur et de « je te hais » après. Elles s'arrêtèrent au même endroit que l'autre fois mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Regina qui parla la première :

\- Merci, _dit-elle simplement._

\- De rien… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vous avais pas encore remercier pour avoir sauver Mr. Nolan.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, il y avait Gra-

\- Oui, je sais, _coupa Regina, légèrement agacée par la ressemblance avec ce qu'avait dit le Sheriff_. Mais je suis là pour vous remercier vous.

\- Eh bien ce n'était rien, je n'ai fait que ce que tout bon samaritain aurait fait.

\- Certes, certes. Bon, _dit la brune, désireuse de changer de sujet_ , ce travail ?

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Vous m'avez parler que quelqu'un vous avez proposé un travail, vous allez accepter ?

\- Je pense que oui mais ça ne va pas plaire à une certaine personne, _répondit la blonde en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme face à elle._

\- E-Eh bien, _bégaya Regina, ces émeraudes l'électrisaient et lui faisait perdre ses moyens_ , envoyez-la paître.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, _Emma baissa les yeux, soudainement gênée de parler de ça à Regina._

\- Pourquoi donc, ma chère ?

\- Disons… Disons simplement qu'elle réveille en m- qu'elle est assez influente dans cette ville, _se reprit-elle._

\- Ah, _se pourrait-il bien qu'Emma parle d'elle ? Si oui, que réveillait-elle chez elle ?_ Et alors ?

\- Et alors, elle pourrait me virer en un claquement de doigt.

\- Je l'en empêcherais, _répondit Regina sans qu'elle réfléchisse à ses mots, Emma rit franchement devant elle._

\- Haha… Je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi cela ? _Emma se releva pour se remettre à courir._

\- Vous verrez par vous même, _dit-elle avant sourire faiblement_ , on s'y remet ?

Regina ne répondit pas mais se leva et courut aux côtés de la blonde. Tout le reste de la course, elle resta plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Emma ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi s'était-elle coupée en plein milieu ? « _Parce-qu'elle parlait de moi ? Non. Définitivement, non. Alors pourquoi ?_ » Qu'est-ce que cette personne réveillait-elle chez la blonde ? Et pourquoi, diable, avait-elle fini la conversation avec ce « vous verrez pas vous même. » ? Regina avait remarquait que la blonde n'osait pas croiser son regard mais qu'elle s'était tout de même rapprochés d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains s'entrechoquent. La brune ne pouvait pas mentir, ce contact lui plaisait, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Les deux femmes se quittèrent en silence et Regina se dépêcha de filer sous la douche, sa transpiration lui collait à la peau. Bizarrement, ces courbatures avaient disparu pendant qu'elles courraient et Regina avait pu profiter de la course même si elle savait que le lendemain, ces jambes la ferait tellement souffrir qu'elle n'arriverait même pas à enfiler une chaussette. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit la route de la mairie dans sa Mercedes noire. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle croisa sa secrétaire et eut le droit au même regard que la veille. Évidement, Regina arrivait avant tout le monde et souvent ne sortait pas de son bureau avant le midi, la petite rousse ne pouvait donc pas savoir que le maire n'était pas présent ce matin. Alors que Regina allait pénétrer dans son bureau, elle fit demi-tour pour parler à sa secrétaire :

\- Changement d'emploi du temps. J'arriverai maintenant tout les matins aux alentours de cette heure-ci. Ne me cherchez donc pas dans mon bureau avant 11h.

La femme allait répondre mais Regina s'enfermait déjà dans son bureau. Elle ne sortit de son bureau qu'à midi lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de téléphone du Sheriff Graham lui demandant de se rendre immédiatement à la mine. Cet appel suivait un tremblement de terre surgit dix minutes plus tôt.

_.-._.-._

Emma ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de parler de tout ça à Regina. Tout comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de sentir sa main contre la sienne. Peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait garder un souvenir de cette femme qui lui arracherait le cœur en apprenant son nouveau job d'adjoint au Sheriff. Elle sourit à cette pensée, et parla à haute voix : « _Henry a dû me contaminer mais c'est vrai que Regina serait sexy en Méchante Reine… Oh mon dieu, Swan ! Ne dis pas ça putain..._ » Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle :

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, _dit Mary Margaret d'un air dégoûté._

\- M-Mary ? _Bégaya Emma_. Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

\- On est samedi. Vérifie la prochaine fois avant de dire de tel chose, j'aurais pu être le maire.

\- Je suis désolée… _Ses joues virèrent aux rouges._

\- Ce n'est rien mais je ne te savais pas attirée pas les femmes, _déclara la brunette._

\- Moi non plus, _avoua la blonde._

\- Oh… C'est nouveau alors ?

\- Oui, c'est venu avec Regina. Je ne comprends plus rien, pourtant j'aime les hommes, non ?

\- Aaah, ne me demande pas ça jeune fille. Je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir ton passé. Sache juste que ce n'est pas anormal, tu ne serais pas la première à succomber au charme du maire, _rit Mary Margaret._

\- J'ai déjà eu affaire à des femmes comme elle, alors pourquoi je ressens ça maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu ressens quoi exactement ? _Emma baissa la tête pour ca_ _cher_ _ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges_. OH MON DIEU ! _Mary plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche_. Tu l'aimes !

\- Q-Quoi ? _Cria presque Emma en se redressant_. Non ! Je ne l'aime pas, enfin, je ne crois pas… Je n'y comprends plus rien, tout est embrouillé, _elle désigna sa tête du plat de sa main,_ là-dedans. Elle bouscule toute mes certitudes.

\- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu ressens, _dit Mary, toujours choqué et persuadé des sentiments de la blonde._

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Regina a cette capacité de me faire sourire rien qu'en pensant à elle. Malgré son masque de froideur, j'arrive à voir la femme qu'elle est au fond d'elle. Une femme brisée, brisée par son passé, par le temps… J'ai envie de la comprendre et peut-être réussir à casser ces murs qu'elle a construit autour d'elle. Et puis… Et puis c'est une belle femme, ça tu ne peux pas le nier, _la brunette hocha la tête_. Elle me fait ressentir quelque chose que personne n'avait réussi à me donner. Personne depuis le père de Henry, _Mary fronça les sourcils voulant plus de détails_. Du désir, _son amie mima un_ « _Ah, ok. D'accord._ ». Du désir mais pas que. Quand je suis à ses côtés, je me sens revivre, je me sens en sécurité. Même si elle a tout tenté pour me faire retourner à Boston, je… Je … Je l'aime quand même…

\- AH AH ! _Cria victorieusement la brunette_. Qui c'est qui avait raison ?

\- Oui, bon, ok… Je l'aime, j'aime Regina Mills. Et alors ? _Se renferma Emma._

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée à Storybrooke ? 3 semaines ?

\- En gros, c'est ça.

\- Tes sentiments se sont développés très rapidement, _affirma Mary._

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je ne comprends plus rien… Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à avoir un coup de foudre, il me faut du temps, des actions mais je n'aime certainement pas dès le premier regard.

\- Tu l'aimais depuis le premier jour ? _S'étonna sa colocataire._

\- Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, oui, cette femme m'a troublée dès le premier regard mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aimais déjà.

\- Ok… Tu es sure de ne jamais avoir ressenti ça pour une femme ?

\- Oui !

\- Vas lui en parler, _déclara simplement la brunette._

\- Je te remercie, Mary Margaret, de tes conseils mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Cacher ça sous une montagne d'indifférence et si besoin, sous une bonne tournée de 4-5 verres de vodka. Sur ce, je vais à la douche, _Emma se dirigeait déjà à la salle de bain mais son amie l'interpella._

\- Emma, att-

\- SUR CE, j'ai dit, je vais à la douche, _coupa la blonde avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

Emma laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Mary, ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à elle-même. Elle aimait Regina, oui, ça elle en était maintenant sure, mais c'était tellement… invraisemblable. Comment était-elle arrivée à aimer cette femme qui la repoussait sans cesse et voulait la voir repartir pour Boston ? « _Non, elle ne me repousse pas sans cesse._ » se reprit Emma. Non, Regina Mills pouvait faire preuve de douceur et de sympathie à son égard, en témoignait l'étreinte qu'elle lui avait donnée en retrouvant Henry ou encore ces deux matinées passées à courir à ces côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas cette femme mais se promit d'y arriver. Si elle ne pouvait pas être sa compagne, elle serait son amie... sa confidente. Oui, c'est ça, sa confidente. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle et sourit lorsqu'elle se rappela sa décision de devenir l'adjointe de Graham. Elle pourrait passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Rapidement, elle s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot pour Mary, voulant éviter la gêne. Elle s'engouffra dans sa Coccinelle jaune et roula à la station. Elle découvrit le Sheriff, en pleine partie de fléchettes solitaire. Lorsqu'il la vu, il s'arrêta immédiatement :

\- Emma Swan ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez finalement pas venir !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais venue pour accepter votre offre, _défia_ _t_ _Emma._

\- Vous avez besoin de mes services? Un vol ? Agression ?

\- Bon, bon, ok. Je suis venue reconsidérer votre offre.

\- Je le savais ! Personne ne peut résister à une offre aussi alléchante, _Graham disparu deux minutes dans son bureau et revint avec une chemise verte entre les mains et la tendit à Emma._

\- Une cravate ? _Se moqua la blonde_. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'habiller une femme en homme pour lui donner de l'autorité.

\- Alors vous pensez pouvoir amener les gens à faire ce que vous voulez dans un manteau rouge ?

\- Je vais vous faire faire ce que je veux maintenant, _répondit Emma en jetant négligemment la chemise_ _à terre._

\- Bon, portez au moins le badge, _la blonde observa la plaque, pas vraiment résolu à le porter_. Aller, prenez-le. Si vous voulez vraiment faire partie de la communauté, vous devez le rendre officiel.

Emma céda et prit le badge des mains du Sheriff. Au moment où elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Aussitôt, les téléphones de la station se mirent à sonner en cœur.

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Regina arriva à la mine, Emma et le Sheriff était déjà en train de repousser les passants qui voulaient voir ce qu'il se passait. Regina calma tout le monde et se tourna vers Graham :

\- Sheriff, installez un périmètre de sécurité. Miss Swan, se sont les affaires de la ville. Vous êtes libre de partir.

\- En réalité, je travaille pour la ville désormais, _déclara Emma._

\- Elle est ma nouvelle adjointe, _ajouta Graham._

\- Je vois que le maire est toujours le dernier au courant.

\- C'est dans mon budget.

\- En effet. Adjointe, puis-je vous parler ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Regina prit Emma par le bras et l'emmena quelques pas plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'était donc ça votre travail, _déclara froidement Regina._

\- J'avais dit qu'une personne influente n'aimerai pas ça et me virerez.

\- Qu'est-ce que je réveille en vous ? _Demanda la brune, oubliant où elles se trouvaient et ce qu'il se passait au tour._

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Ce matin, en parlant de cette personne, moi donc, vous avez commencé par dire qu'elle réveillait quelque chose en vous puis vous vous êtes reprit. C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je réveille en vous ?

\- Je… Euh… C'est que…

\- Emma ! _Intervint Henry qui venait de rejoindre ses mères, Emma le remercia intérieurement_

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda Regina, agacée d'être dérangée sachant qu'Emma était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose d'important._

\- On est rentrée à cause du tremblement de terre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est dangereux, _Henry se tourna vers la brune._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

\- Pour-

\- Henry ! _Coupa Emma_. Comment est-ce que ta mère aurait pu créer un tremblement de terre et détruire la mine ? _Le gamin ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas le temps_. Je n'attendais aucune réponse. Va avec Archie et rentre chez toi. Ta mère a raison, c'est dangereux de traîner par ici.

Sans attendre, elle fit signe au docteur de venir et lui expliqua la situation. Il prit alors le petit par les épaules et s'éloignèrent. Emma ne voulant pas continuer sa discussion avec Regina, s'éloigna et rejoignit Graham qui lui fit un topo de l'état de la mine. La brune écoutait elle aussi attentivement lorsqu'un ouvrier vint trouver les deux femmes. Il désigna du doigt une forme dévaler la pente et se diriger vers la mine. C'était Henry et Archie.

\- Henry ! _Crièrent les deux femmes à l'unisson._

Comme si elles étaient connectées, elles dévalèrent elles aussi la pente, malgré les hauts talons de la brune. Elles coururent pour rattraper leur fils et son docteur mais au moment où ils disparaissaient dans la pénombre, une secousse se fit ressentir et les pierres s'écroulèrent, fermant l'ouverture de la mine, leur fils de l'autre côté. Regina s'écroula à terre, son fils était peut-être mort. Emma, elle, se rendit au mur créé et entreprit d'enlever chaque pierre mais dès qu'elle en jetait une, une dizaine s'écroulait. Elle s'acharnait à la tache lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit reculer :

\- Arrêtez, Miss Swan ! Ça ne sert à rien ! _Cria Regina._

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas Henry !

\- Moi non plus mais vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses ! Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions.

\- Vous en voyez vous ? _S'énerva Emma, elle repoussa la brune qui trébucha et tomba à terre_. Oh merde, Regina, _la blonde s'agenouilla et essaya d'aider Regina mais elle se releva toute seule._

\- Ne me touchez pas Miss Swan. Venez, on va trouvez un moyen de sauver Henry et le Dr Hopper, _déclara Regina._

\- Je suis désolée Reg-

\- Se sera madame le maire pour vous, adjoint Swan, _coupa froidement la brune._

Ils passèrent plus de trois heures à chercher des solutions mais ils n'avaient même pas un début d'idée. Pongo attira leur attention lorsqu'il aboya fortement. Ils découvrirent une cage d'ascenseur, une entrée pour la mine. Marco leur fit comprendre qu'il pouvait descendre une personne, et alors que Regina s'avançait pour se désigner, Emma s'interposa :

\- Pas question. J'y vais.

\- C'est mon fils.

\- C'est aussi mon fils. Vous êtes rester assise derrière un bureau pendant 10 ans et ces deux matinées ne doivent pas vous épargner en courbatures, _déclara Emma, ignorant le sous-entendu sexuel à ce qu'elle venait de dire même si tout le monde la regardait maintenant comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait_. Je peux le faire, _Regina se rapprocha d'Emma jusqu'à ressentir son souffle contre sa peau._

\- Ramenez-le moi, _dit-elle en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude de la blonde._

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit sourire et Emma s'équipa du harnais. Elle descendait doucement lorsqu'une secousse la fit se projeter contre le mur un peu violemment, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur :

\- Miss Swan ! _Cria Regina_. Vous allez bien ? _Emma sourit à cette question._

\- O-Oui ! Je crois ! Continuez à descendre ! Je suis presque en bas !

Emma arriva finalement à l'ascenseur et réussit, non sans crainte, à ramener Henry et son psychologue à la surface. Elle se défit de son harnais et prit Henry dans ses bras, Regina se joignit à eux. Le gamin se défit de leur étreinte et partit raconter ses aventures. Quant aux deux mères, elles restèrent face à face pendant de longues minutes, chacune ne pouvant décrocher son regard. Regina réduisit l'espace qui les séparait et entraîna Emma dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter : « _Merci infiniment, Miss Swan. A demain matin._ » La brune prit Henry par la main et elle disparu dans sa Mercedes. Graham donna sa journée à Emma qui en profita pour rentrer chez elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Ce chapitre ne contient pas vraiment d'action mais il fait avancer le SwanQueen.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et au week-end prochain pour le chapitre 6!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 5**

Emma resta allongée sur son lit le reste de la journée. Elle était éreintée et voulait dormir mais une certaine brune la retenait éveillée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pousser Regina et avait eu peur de déclencher sa colère mais heureusement, la vie de leur fils passait avant le reste. Lorsque la brune l'avait supplié de lui ramener Henry et qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elle, Emma avait eu envie de goûter à ces lèvres qui l'appelaient, elle avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Évidemment, elle n'en avait rien fait et s'était contentée d'échanger un petit sourire timide avant de descendre dans la mine. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Regina s'était inquiétée pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus décrire le flot d'émotions qui l'avait submergé quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Un mélange de quiétude, de bonheur et de désir. Un mélange qui l'avait fait trembler et avait presque fait se dérober ses jambes sous son poids. Son corps s'était embrasé à ce contact et son cerveau ne lui avait plus répondu. La voix de la brune l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Une réalité qui la rendait maintenant plus triste que jamais. Regina n'était pas à elle et ne le serait jamais.

Emma pleurait maintenant la tête enfouie dans son oreiller mais Mary Margaret vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne devrais pas être heureuse ? Henry et Archie ont été sauvés, _Emma se retourna pour faire face à la brunette et secoua négativement la tête._

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Regina ? _Cette fois-ci, la blonde hocha la tête_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que… que j'aime cette femme ? Je ne pouvais pas découvrir ma bisexualité avec une autre femme ? Avec une femme moins… moins... Regina ?

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire Emma…

\- Je sais mais ça rend tout tellement compliqué, _souffla la blonde._

\- Non, en faite c'est très simple, _affirma son amie._

\- Très drôle Mary.

\- Je ne rigole pas. On a tous vu la façon dont elle te regardait et comment elle était anxieuse à l'idée de te voir descendre dans cette mine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiète que ce midi, pas même avec Henry.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire, elle était inquiète pour Henry, _Emma marqua une petite pause_. Pas pour moi, _Mary leva les yeux au ciel._

\- Tu peux encore ignorer la vérité mais tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi : « Salut, c'est moi, la mère biologique de ton enfant et je voulais te dire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Allez, à plus ! »

\- Mais non, idiote ! _Rit Mary en lui donnant un petit coup de sur le bras._ C'est sur que si tu y vas comme ça, tu vas te faire tuer mais vas-y en douceur.

\- C'est mon fort ça, d'y aller en douceur.

\- Donnes lui des signes pour la faire comprendre sans que tu lui ai dit mot pour mot.

\- Et comment je fais ça moi ?

\- Ah ça, je n'en sais rien ! Débrouilles-toi ! _Se moqua la brunette et sortant de la chambre laissant Emma seule avec ses réflexions._

_.-._.-._

En arrivant au 108 rue Mifflin, Regina envoya son fils à la douche vu qu'il était couvert de terre et redescendit se servir un verre de vin. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur son canapé, le visage d'Emma apparu dans ses pensées. La tête lui tourna et l'air lui vint à manquer. Elle se précipita dehors où elle respira profondément. Après s'être calmée, elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et sirota son verre tout en repensant, bien malgré elle, à Emma. La brune avait pu voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait poussée et n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir au regard qu'elles avaient échangé avant que la blonde ne s'enfonce dans la mine. Elle avait aperçu les yeux d'Emma osciller entre ses lèvres et son regard, elle avait vu sa pupille se dilater presque totalement. « _Ce pourrait-il que Miss Swan éprouve du désir à mon égard ? Non. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien..._ » se disait-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais à ce moment précis, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses propres sentiments et cela l'inquiétait. Elle savait qu'Emma l'attirait mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dès qu'elle la voyait, elle avait cette folle envie d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et d'y déposer de doux baisers. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec Emma Swan ? La brune secoua la tête, « _Non, ce n'est pas que du désir. Ça va plus loin que ça_ » pensa-t-elle. Il y en avait, certes, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'autre qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité auprès de la blonde, qui établissait une certaine connexion entre elles, connexion qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Daniel. Cette chose, que Regina n'arrivait pas à identifier, la faisait revivre dès qu'Emma était dans les parages. La blonde illuminait sa journée sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et puis, Emma était une belle femme, Regina ne pouvait pas le nier. Un corps athlétique aux formes généreuses. Son look garçonne la rendait terriblement sexy. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait ce regard empli constamment de tristesse, trace indélébile de son passé, de son enfance. Regina ne pouvait arrêter de s'en vouloir. Si Emma était orpheline, c'était par sa faute. Et si jamais Emma était tombée dans des familles… douteuses, c'était aussi par sa faute. Rien qu'en pensant à ce que la blonde avait pu vivre, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle les chassa rapidement et réfléchit longuement à ses sentiments. A ce quelque chose d'autre qui devenait de plus en plus clair au fil de ses pensées. « _De... l'amour ?_ » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, pas très convaincu de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle avait aimé Daniel et ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. C'était plus puissant, plus destructeur. Regina secoua la tête. Non, elle n'aimait pas Emma Swan. Daniel était son véritable amour et elle l'avait perdu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son fils s'asseoir à ses côtés :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda-t-il faisant sursaute_ _r_ _sa mère._

\- R-Rien du tout.

\- Maaiis bien sûr, _Regina sourit, Henry ressemblait à Emma, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer_. Bon, j'ai faim. Je peux goûter ? _Demanda l'enfant en se levant mais Regina le fit se rasseoir._

\- J'aimerai parler de ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis désolé, _dit Henry, bien trop rapidement pour que cela soit_ _sincère_ _._

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, _affirma calmement la brune_. Tu aurais pu mourir, Henry. T'en rends-tu comptes ?

\- Il y avait Archie avec m-

\- Et alors ? _S'emporta Regina_. Tu as risqué sa vie à lui aussi ! Emma, _elle avait apprit à ne pas dire_ _"_ _Miss Swan_ _"_ _devant son fils_ , et moi étions terriblement inquiète !

\- Comme si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre personne, _déclara méchamment Henry._

\- H-Henry, _une larme coula sur la joue de la brune_. Je t'aime, Henry, comment peux-tu en douter ?

\- Tu es la Méchante Reine. Tu l'as dit toi même, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à un quelconque bonheur autre que le tien ?

\- M-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! _Tenta la brune._

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je vais goûter.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa mère, l'enfant se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Regina mit quelques minutes à le rejoindre, ce que venait de dire son fils la brisait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Même lui l'a rejetait. Elle entra dans la cuisine où il était attablé en lisant son livre mais lorsqu'il la vit, il le referma et courut dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, Regina se retrouvait seule dans cette maison bien trop silencieuse à son goût. Elle aimait le silence mais pas celui là, il était pesant et ne faisait que refléter sa solitude.

Elle ne se rappela pas ce qu'elle fit le reste de la journée. Elle se souvenait avoir fait à manger pour Henry et être montée dans sa chambre. C'était tout. Elle avait tellement été absorbé par ses pensées que le temps lui avait échappé. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, allongée sur son lit, plusieurs larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que la Sauveuse réveille-t-en elle des émotions qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps ? Elle s'endormit difficilement et son sommeil fut ponctué de nombreux cauchemars, tous plus déplaisant les uns que les autres. Malheureusement, c'était maintenant ce qu'elle endurait chaque soir depuis le début de la malédiction.

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Emma se réveilla le lendemain, elle était toujours habillée. Elle avait tellement été plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas senti le sommeil l'emporter. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas suivre les conseils de Mary Margaret, de tous cacher pour que Regina ne puisse jamais le savoir. Emma savait que si la brune l'apprenait, elle s'en servirait pour la faire quitter Storybrooke, elle pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'elle lui dirait : « Pensez-vous qu'il est sain pour Henry de voir sa mère biologique aimer sa mère adoptive sans que cela soit réciproque ? » Et elle aurait parfaitement raison, il était déjà dans cette histoire de personnages de contes alors il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

Emma fit valser ses draps en découvrant l'heure, bientôt 8h30. Elle était en retard pour son premier réel jour de travail. Elle allait simplement changer de tenue mais elle se rendit compte que se rendre à la station encore sale de sa virée dans la mine n'était pas un très bonne idée, alors elle courut dans la salle de bain et prit une douche en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. En 10 minutes montre à la main, elle était prête. Elle sortit en courant de l'appartement. Elle croisa Snow au passage qui était assez surprise de voir Emma à cette heure, la blonde lui maugré un petit : « Suis en retard… Plus ! » avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle courut à sa voiture et tenta de mettre le contact mais la Coccinelle ne voulait pas démarrer. Emma réessaya plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner et de sortir de sa voiture. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à courir pour se rendre à la station, une familière Mercedes noire s'arrêta à ses côtés. La vitre passagère se baissa et Regina se pencha pour voir Emma.

\- En retard pour votre premier jour ? Ce n'est pas vraiment professionnel ça, Miss Swan, _se moqua-t-elle_

\- Je sais mais ma voiture ne démarre pas, _souffla Emma._

\- Pas étonnant, avez-vous vu dans quel état elle est ? Ce n'est plus une Coccinelle, c'est une pou-

\- Non, non, non, _coupa Emma en souriant_. Je ne vous laisserais pas appeler ma chère petite voiture de cette manière.

\- On est sentimentale à ce que je vois, _rit Regina ce qui fit perdre à Emma son sourire_. Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda la brune ayant bien vu l'expression défaite de la blonde._

\- R-Rien… Bon, je dois y aller si je veux pas être encore pl-

\- Je vous dépose si vous voulez, _coupa Regina._

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux y aller à pied, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote. Montez, je dois passer voir le Sheriff.

\- Bon, d'accord, _céda Emma en se glissant dans l'habitacle. Regina démarra et prit la route de la station._

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? _Demanda Regina en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé._

\- Allez-y, _invita Emma en tournant la tête vers la brune qui ouvr_ _ai_ _t déjà la bouche pour parler._

\- Pourquoi gardez-vous cette po-voiture, _se reprit-elle_ , alors qu'elle est en si mauvais état ?

\- Cette voiture me rappelle… une période où j'étais à peu près heureuse et elle est la seule chose de constante dans ma vie, _la voix de la blonde se brisa à la fin de sa phrase._

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous rendait heureuse ?

\- Écoutez, je n'ai pas eu une enfance… facile, _une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue_ , mais j'ai rencontré le père de Henry et il a été un minuscule trait de lumière dans le ciel noir qu'est ma vie. Ça c'est fini aussi vite que cela est arrivé.

\- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

\- Je… Je volais cette voiture et je n'avais pas vu qu'il était sur la banquette arrière. J'étais en train de voler une voiture qu'il avait volée. Il m'a donné les clés pour démarrer et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Du moins, pendant un temps.

\- Comment avez-vous rompu ? _Continua Regina, curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire._

\- Il s'est enfuit, j'ai été envoyé en prison à sa place et j'ai accouché de Henry.

\- Est-il au courant ?

\- Non.

\- Et s'il l'apprend ? _S'inquiéta la brune_. Il pourrait vouloir reprendre Henry.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Il n'a aucun droit sur lui, tout comme moi. Je ne le laisserais pas l'arracher à cette vie. J'ai assez souffert de devoir abandonner Henry pour le voir repartir avec un petit voleur des grandes villes. _Regina se gara sur le parking de la station et Emma ouvrit la portière pour sortir mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna_. J'avais tellement peur que mon fils tombe entre les mains de familles comme celle que j'ai connu mais il a eu une chance folle, il vous a eu vous. Merci de m'avoir dépannée et merci de vous occuper si bien de notre fils, je vous le revaudrais.

Emma ferma la portière et s'engouffra en courant dans la station. Graham vint aussitôt à sa rencontre :

\- Où étais-tu ? Si tu es en retard dès ton premier jour, alors je ne peux qu'imag-

\- Elle était avec moi, _coupa Regina qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Sheriff. Puis-je vous voir dans votre bureau cinq minutes ?

\- Comme vous le voudrez madame le Maire.

Emma mima un « Merci » à Regina qui sourit faiblement avant de disparaître derrière une porte close. Elle en ressortit un dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'éclipsa sans un regard pour la blonde. Graham en sortit quelques secondes plus tard et informa Emma qui allait fait son tour. Étant seule, elle se mit donc en tête de faire une petite partie de fléchettes. Elle chercha les petites flèches et se mit à les lancer. Quand l'une d'entre elles atteignit le rond central, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de victoire et des applaudissements se firent entendre derrière elle. C'était Graham qui venait de revenir, il tendit une boite de donuts à la blonde :

\- Parfois, les clichés sont vrais.

\- Ok. Que veux-tu ?

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit pas de travail de nuit ? J'ai besoin que tu travailles ce soir. Juste cette fois.

\- Pourquoi ? _Se plaint Emma._

\- Je suis bénévole dans un refuge, le surveillant est malade et quelqu'un doit nourrir les chiens.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir rapporté ces donuts.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement sans aucun accrochage et Graham parti au refuge. Tard dans la soirée, Emma parti faire son tour et en passant devant la maison du maire, elle vit une silhouette sortir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour, Emma se gara silencieusement et prit son matraque en courant vers le manoir. L'intrus sorti du jardin et la blonde ne réfléchit pas, elle le frappa le faisant tomber à terre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait de Graham.

\- C'est volontaire ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Les plans… ont changés, _répondit le Sheriff_. Regina voulait de moi que…

\- Vous couchiez avec elle ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous… sorti par la fenêtre ?

\- Uh, parce que… Elle ne voulait pas que Henry sache.

\- Vous avez fait ça avec Henry à la maison ?

\- Il dort. Il ne sait pas.

\- Oh mon dieu, je souhaite être Henry là maintenant. C'est dégueulasse…

\- Je travaille vraiment dans un refuge animalier, _essaya de se racheter Graham._

\- Tu peux finir mon tour, j'ai ai fini avec le travail de nuit.

Emma jeta ses clés au Sheriff et prit le chemin de l'appartement. Une émotion nouvelle l'envahissait à cette instant, un mélange de colère et… de jalousie. Elle avait envie d'aller se confronter à la brune et se retourna lorsque la voiture de patrouille la dépassa. Prise d'un soudain courage, elle marcha d'un pas décidé à la porte d'entrée du manoir et frappa fortement dessus, jusqu'à ce que Regina lui ouvre.

_.-._.-._.

Regina avait fait tous son possible pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse face à ce que lui avait avoué la blonde mais lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa voiture et qu'elle pu y repenser, elle ne pu empêcher une larme de tristesse de couler et finir sa course silencieuse sur sa jupe. Emma avait vécu ça par sa faute.

Elle chassa cette larme du bout des doigts et parla à voix haute : « Je ne peux pas ressentir de la compassion envers la Sauveuse. ». Elle mit en route sa Mercedes et se rendit à la mairie, où l'attendait, comme chaque jour, des dizaines de dossier à clôturer. Pour se donner du courage, elle pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait et se plongea sans attendre dans ces dossiers. A la fin de sa journée, elle ferma son bureau et partit chercher son fils à l'école. La fin de la soirée arriva tranquillement, Henry était endormi et Regina lisait dans son lit en attendant Graham. Elle le vit enfin passer sa fenêtre et se leva pour l'accueillir.

Lorsque le brun déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou et qu'il commença à la déshabiller, tout devint claire. Elle voulait que Emma soit là, pas Graham. N'acceptant pas cette réalité, elle le laissa faire mais quand il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à descendre sa main, elle le stoppa et le repoussa. Sans vraiment lui expliquer la raison de son refus, elle le fit sortir par la fenêtre et se rhabilla convenablement. Que se passait-il chez elle ? Elle n'avait jamais refusé une soirée avec Graham, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Alors qu'elle allait se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, quelqu'un frappa frénétiquement à sa porte. Elle enfila un peignoir et dévala les escaliers. Elle ouvrit pour découvrir une blonde visiblement en colère même si Regina pouvait noter une toute autre lueur dans ses yeux.

\- Vous ! _Cria presque Emma en poussant la brune pour rentrer à l'intérieur._

\- Je ne vous ai pas invité à rentrer dans ma maison, adjointe Swan.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça avec Henry juste à côté ? _La brune ouvrit de grands yeux._

\- D-De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- J'ai vu Graham sortir de votre fenêtre. C'est dégueulasse, vous êtes dégueulasse !

\- Ce que je fais de ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas, Miss Swan, _dit froidement Regina._

\- Si, surtout lorsque notre fils se trouve juste à côté.

\- Henry est mon fils. Et je ne v-

\- Et puis, _coupa Emma_ , merde quoi ! Graham ? _Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Regina_. De tous les habitants de Storybrooke, vous avez choisi de vous taper le Sheriff ?

\- Vous êtes jalouse.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? _Rit Emma_. Ha ha, non, je ne crois pas.

\- Vous voudriez avoir Graham pour vous, vous êtes jalouse de moi.

\- Non, loin de là. C'est tout l'inverse en faite, _murmura Emma ne voulant pas que Regina l'entende mais ce fut raté._

\- Pardon ? Vous pensez que je suis jalouse de vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, _Emma baissa les yeux._

\- Miss Swan ! _S'énerva Regina_. Croyez-vous réellement que je pourrais être jalouse de vous ?

\- Encore une fois, _cria presque Emma_ , ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliqu-

\- Emma ? _Intervint Henry e_ _n_ _descendant les marches_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi vous criez ?

\- Pour rien mon chéri, Emma allait partir, _répondit Regina._

\- Oui, j'y vais. Salut, gamin. Dors bien ! Au revoir, Regina.

\- Au revoir, _répondit froidement la brune._

Emma disparu en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant une Regina déconcertée et un petit garçon ne comprenant pas tout. La brune resta de longues secondes à observer cette porte close avant de se rendre compte de la présence de son fils qui la regardait maintenant attendant des explications. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'envoya au lit malgré toutes ses questions. Lorsque son fils fut endormi, elle retourna dans sa propre chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle repensa à son altercation avec la blonde. « _C'est tout l'inverse en faite._ », qu'est-ce qu'Emma avait voulu dire par là ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit jalouse de Graham ? Après tout, peut-être bien. Mais pourquoi ? Sur cette question à laquelle elle ne trouva aucune réponse, Regina se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée et sombra dans un sommeil profond et paisible, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, de bonne humeur, elle se réveilla et se prépara pour aller courir. Elle n'y était pas allée la veille ayant totalement oublié mais là, elle en avait envie et puis elle pouvait très bien courir sans Emma. Après que Henry soit parti à l'école, elle ferma la porte de son manoir et dépassa son portail. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la blonde l'attendait, appuyée contre une voiture. Sans un mot pour la brune, Emma se mit à courir en direction du parc, ne vérifiant pas si Regina suivait, sachant pertinemment que c'était le cas. Et elle avait raison. En effet, le maire l'avait suivi sans réfléchir et elle se retrouva donc bientôt à ses côtés. Regina voulait briser le silence et parler de leur dispute le soir dernier mais n'en fit rien, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et ne voulait pas énerver Emma. Ce fut finalement la blonde qui aborda le sujet quand elle s'arrêtèrent à leur endroit habituel :

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, _s'excusa-t-elle_. J'ai eu une réaction démesuré, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

\- En effet.

\- C'est juste que j'avais été utilisée alors ça m'a mise en rogne.

\- Je comprends, Miss Swan, _sourit Regina_ , mais, à l'avenir, évitez de venir crier dans ma maison à 23h du soir, surtout avec Henry qui dort juste au dessus.

\- Ça ne vous à pas déranger vous, et il était juste à côté.

\- Je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des relations simplement car j'ai un fils.

\- Ouais, bah j'espère qu'il a rien entendu. Ça doit être traumatisant sinon.

\- Nous faisons attention, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez.

\- Ouais, ouais… Épargnez-moi les détails, s'il-vous-plaît, _rougit Emma, ce qui tira un sourire à la brune._

\- Désolée, _un petit silence s'installa avant que Regina ne le brise_. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez dit hier ?

\- Quoi donc ? _Fit innocemment Emma._

\- « C'est tout l'inverse en fait. », _répondit la brune en miment des guillemet._ Que vouliez-vous dire par là?

\- Absolument rien, j'étais énervée. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, _répondit la blonde en se levant pour repartir mais Regina la retint et s'approcha d'elle._

\- Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à dire des choses sans le penser.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, Regina.

\- Si, je crois que si, _affirma Regina_. Si vous n'êtes pas jalouse de moi, alors de qui l'êtes-vous ?

\- De personne, _tenta Emma._

\- De Graham ?

\- Q-Quoi ? N-Non ! _Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Regina._

\- Vous ne savez pas mentir, ma chère.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas menti, tout simplement, _essaya la blonde, ce qui lui valut un petit rire moqueur._

\- Donc vous avez fait toute cette crise pour ça ? Parce que vous vouliez être à la place du Sheriff ?

\- Non, _fit froidement Emma._

\- Je ne suis pas lesbienne, Miss Swan.

\- Moi non plus. Et alors ? Je m'en fiche. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie. Évitez juste que d'autre gens le sache, _Emma changea de sujet ne voulant pas continuer sur cette lancée_ , le Sheriff et le maire ? Ça ferait le gros titre du « mirror ».

\- Merci de votre conseil.

\- Dites-moi, êtes-vous sure que Henry n'a rien entendu hier ? Parce que si, dans dessous, il nous a entendu crier, il a très bien pu vous entendre vous juste à côté.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais il a dix ans, il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

\- Certes, certes.

\- Et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu entendre.

\- Oh mon dieu, _fit Emma en se cachant les oreilles_ , je ne veux pas savoir ! _Regina pouvait très bien voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, alors elle s'approcha d'Emma et lui prit les mains._

\- Nous-

\- Non ! _S'insurgea la blonde en plaquant l'une de ses mains contre la bouche de Regina._ _La brune, étant légèrement agacée par la situation, lui mordit faiblement la main, lui faisant lâcher prise. Emma la regarda, outragée mais Regina pu voir que ses pupilles s'étaient presque totalement dilatées.  
_

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, Miss Swan. Hier, nous n'avons pas coucher ensemble. Voilà pourquoi Henry n'aurait rien pu entendre.

\- Oh, _répondit simplement Emma, un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage_. Désolée. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez vous ? _Regina, qui n'était pas du tout gênée jusqu'alors, devint rouge._

\- Hum… C'est à dire que…

\- Pardon, se ne sont pas mes affaires, _sourit Emma_. On repart ?

\- Oui ! _Sourit à son tour Regina._

Les deux femmes se remirent à courir et prirent chacune le chemin de leur appartement respectif. Regina se rendit à la mairie où l'attendait, comme chaque jour, une dizaine de dossier. Lorsqu'elle se rendit au Granny's pour déjeuner, elle repensa à leur discussion. Bizarrement, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'Emma était jalouse de Graham, même si celle-ci l'avait nié. Elle aimait se sentir désirée mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de « s'innocenter » auprès d'elle. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble ? Peut-être pour faire disparaître ce regard triste que la blonde lui lançait et pour le remplacer par ces yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de repousser Graham, elle savait qu'elle aurait baissé dans l'estime d'Emma sinon. Elle passa le reste du repas à se questionner silencieusement sur la nature de ses sentiments pour la Sauveuse. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui en donnait la réponse mais Regina ne l'écoutait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas aimer Emma Swan. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer la fille de son ennemie. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer celle qui mènera à la fin de la malédiction et à sa propre fin.

En fin de soirée, alors que Henry dormait chez un ami, Regina se rendit à son caveau, pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son père. Elle aperçut Emma qui était debout devant et attendait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La blonde prit peur en voyant la brune, elle recula de quelques pas et se tourna vers la porte du caveau, entre-ouverte, avant de refaire face à Regina. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le maire vint à sa rencontre et prit la parole.

* * *

 **Vous me haïssez, j'en suis sûr !  
**

 **SorryNotSorry**

 **Je préfère garder leur discussion pour le chapitre suivant !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

 **Sur ce, bonne semaine ou vacances pour ceux qui le sont !**

 **P.S. : J'en fais parti mais mon rythme de publication ne va pas changer, car se sont des chapitres long à écrire et que je ne vais pas faire que ça de mes journées ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! Alors vous devez vous dire, "mais on l'a pas déjà lu le chapitre 6?" et vous auriez totalement raison.  
**

 **En effet, j'avais deux versions de ce chapitre dans mon ordinateur et j'ai malencontreusement publié la mauvaise. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi je reposte ce chapitre. Le début ne change pas mais la fin si, et du tout au tout donc je vous conseille vraiment de le lire pour comprendre lorsque je posterais le chapitre 7.**

 **Je tiens à prévenir qu'il va y avoir des choses pas très belles à lire.**

 **Je m'excuse vraiment pour ça, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 6**

Lorsque Emma claqua la porte du manoir des Mills derrière elle, elle dû s'appuyer quelques secondes contre la colonne. Elle se claqua mentalement le visage, Regina avait failli découvrir ses sentiments, « _Merci mon dieu, Henry est venu_. » Elle ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si le gamin n'était pas descendu mais ne voulait de toute façon pas le savoir, sachant que la brune se serait moquée d'elle et lui aurait fait quitter la ville. Ne voulant en aucun cas s'en aller, Emma avait préféré partir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle prit le chemin de l'appartement et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait allongée dans son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle hésita à aller chercher la brune pour courir. Après tout, vu comment elles s'étaient quittées, il était fort probable qu'elle ne veuille plus courir avec elle. Elle passa de longues minutes à peser le pour et le contre et décida finalement de se rendre au manoir. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon, si la brune ne voulait pas courir, alors elle irait seule. En voyant la brune sortir de la maison, elle se retint pour ne pas venir à sa rencontre. Pour éviter toutes paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter, Emma se mit à courir sachant pertinemment que Regina était sur ses pas. Elle avait envie de parler de la nuit dernière mais avait attendu leur pause pour en aborder le sujet.

Ça c'était mieux passé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, il n'y avait pas eu de cri. Emma avait caché sa jalousie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et espérait réellement que Regina n'ait rien remarqué. Les deux femmes rentrèrent chacune de leur côté et après une douche bien méritée, Emma se rendit à la station où l'attendait Graham, visiblement en pétard. En voyant la blonde, il sortit en trombe de son bureau et s'avança vers elle :

\- Où étais-tu ? Tu es encore en retard ! Ça ne peut pas continuer, il est presque 11h !

\- Oui. Et ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Et ? Tu oses me dire ça ? Le job commence à 8h, pas quand tu veux !

\- Quoi ? Ma- Merde ! _Comprit la blonde_. J'ai oublié de t'en parler…

\- Me parler de quoi ? _Graham fronça des sourcils, voulant savoir ce qu'avait à dire son adjointe._

\- Tous les matins, je cours avec le maire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Ça m'est sorti de la tête, excuse-moi. Mais Regina ne t'a pas prévenu ? Vous qui avez l'air si proche, c'est bizarre, _répondit sarcastiquement la blonde en tapotant son menton du bout des doigts, prenant l'air de réfléchir_. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

\- Ooh, c'est bon… Je vais pas en entendre parler toute ma vie quand même ? _Se plaint le brun._

\- Je crains que si. Bon, je vais faire mon tour, à plus.

Emma sortit rapidement de la station, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de passer sa journée aux côtés de cet homme, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial contre lui, c'était un chic type, sympa et sacrément sexy mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse et de vouloir lui ôter l'envie de toucher à Regina. Pour diminuer la tentation, elle avait décidé de se tenir éloignée du Sheriff pendant un moment, le temps que cette idée s'évanouisse. Elle espérait juste qu'elle disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, car elle aimait la compagnie du jeune homme. Mais malheureusement, lui ne voulait pas se tenir éloigné de la blonde. Le soir même, alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes du Granny's, elle vit Graham jouer aux fléchettes et, ne lui adressant pas la parole, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, une petite flèche vint se figer juste à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna vers celui responsable de ça, Graham :

\- Bon sang ! Tu aurais pu me toucher.

\- Je ne manque jamais mon coup, _affirma le Sheriff_. Tu m'évites depuis la nuit dernière.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, Graham. Je n'ai juste aucun intérêt à avoir cette discussion. C'est ta vie, je m'en fiche complètement, _Emma sortit du dîner mais le brun la suivit._

\- Si tu t'en fiches, pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ?

\- Je ne suis pas contrariée, _répondit la blonde en continuant son chemin sans se retourner._

\- Si c'était vrai, tu serais au bar avec moi à prendre un verre, _il s'interposa devant Emma_ , et non pas à fuir.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, vraiment, _tenta son adjointe en le contournant._

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai besoin que tu comprennes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, pour que je comprenne moi aussi.

\- T'as besoin d'une thérapie, va voir Archie.

\- Je veux te parler à toi.

\- Eh bien, tu te tapes le maire, c'est ton problème. Pas le mien.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est avec elle. Je ne ressens rien, tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? _S'énerva Emma._

\- Écoutes, je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de ça avant que tu n'acceptes le job.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ce secret ? On est adulte, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me regardes de la façon dont tu le fais.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça ?

\- Parce que…

\- Quoi ? _Graham s'avança et embrassa Emma, alors, tout le revint en tête. Sa vie, Blanche-Neige, la Méchante Reine, tout. Il s'écarta vivement de la blonde._

\- Je… Je me souviens.

\- C'était quoi ça putain ? Comment de verres as-tu bu ?

\- Merci, Emma, _répondit simplement le brun._

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- Je me souviens Emma.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout ! De qui je suis réellement.

\- Je te le répète, va voir Archie ! _Fit Emma en se retournant pour partir, mais Graham la retint._

\- Non, attend, viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît.

\- Où ?

\- Chercher mon cœur...

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- La Méchante Rein détient mon cœur, je veux le récupérer. Je pourrais enfin ressentir quelque chose.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires, Graham ! Tu ne vas pas croire à ce que Henry dit ?

\- Il a raison Emma. Je dois reprendre mon cœur.

\- Écoutes moi, Graham, _dit Emma en se rapprochant du brun_. Tu as un cœur, _elle posa sa main sur le torse du Sheriff, au niveau de son cœur_ , il est là. Je le sens.

\- Viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît. Si je n'arrive pas à te prouver que j'ai raison, je ne t'embêterais plus.

\- Je n'irais nulle part.

\- S'il-te-plaît, _Emma souffla bruyamment._

\- Bon, ok, _céda la blonde_ , mais si je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi à minuit, je ne viendrais pas à la station demain.

\- Merci, Emma.

Sans attendre plus, l'homme se mit à courir à travers les rues de la ville, Emma à sa suite. Il les emmenait dans un coin qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un cimetière. Connaissant par cœur les allées, le Sheriff s'élança et se dirigea facilement vers le mausolée le plus imposant. Il arriva à en ouvrir les portes et s'y engouffra. Emma décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste dehors, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Et c'est ce qu'il arriva. Une fine silhouette apparut au loin. Reconnaissant la femme, Emma se retourna pour prévenir Graham mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle fit face à la brune qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Miss Swan ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Euh… Je… Je visitais.

\- Un cimetière ? En pleine nuit ? _Fit sarcastiquement la brune._

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je ne l'avais jamais vu av-

\- Emma ! Il n'y a rien, _intervint Graham en sortant du mausolée._ Merde…

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? _Dit Emma._

\- J'apporte des fleurs sur la tombe de mon père.

\- Ne la blâme pas. C'est ma faute, _affirma Graham_ , je voulais regarder à l'intérieur.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Rien, _répondit le Sheriff._

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, très cher. Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi, _fit Regina en prenant le brun par le bras._

\- Non, _dit Graham en se libérant de la brune_ , je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Pas avec toi.

\- Oh. Mais tu iras avec elle.

\- Hey, ne me mettez pas dans vos histoires. C'est entre vous deux.

\- Elle a raison. C'est nous. J'arrête, on a fini, _Regina tourna le regard vers Emma._

\- Donc tu me quittes pour elle ? _Emma vit la lueur de_ _tristesse_ _dans les yeux du maire._

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle n'a aucun rapport avec ça. J'ai juste réalisé… que je ne ressentais rien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu vous faire, Miss Swan, pour que vous m'enleviez tous ce qui me tient à cœur.

\- Je n'essaye pas de vous enlever quoi que se soit, Regina, _tenta Emma_. Graham… Graham m'a embrassé, pas l'inverse. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive.

La brune se retourna vivement vers le Sheriff et lui asséna un coup à la mâchoire qui le fit se reculer de quelques pas. Il allait la frapper à son tour mais Emma s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Rentre à la station, Graham !

\- Si j'étais vous, votre majesté, je me cacherez, _Regina recula inst_ _antané_ _ment_. La malédiction ne va pas tarder à se briser.

\- Graham ! _Cria Emma_. Rentre, je te rejoins après, _Le Sheriff obéit et disparu bientôt dans l'obscurité_. C'est bon, vous êtes calmée ? _Demanda la blonde._ Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il vous a prit de le frapper ?

\- Tous ça est de votre faute ! _S'énerva le maire._

La brune se jeta sur Emma et la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'envoyer balader au sol. Emma se releva rapidement et lança son poing qui heurta la lèvre de Regina. Le maire se reprit et fit tomber la blonde à terre, elle monta sur elle et la saisie par le col la faisant un peu se décoller du sol. Leur regard se soutint alors. Elles oublièrent instantanément ce qui les entourait. Les doigts de la brune touchaient la peau de la blonde, envoyant ainsi des millions de petites décharges à travers leur deux corps. Regina n'arrivait, et ne voulait, pas se détacher de ces émeraudes qui la troublaient. Emma ne voyait plus que cette femme, plus que ces lèvres qui criaient son nom, plus que ces yeux chocolats qui faisaient se serrer son cœur. Dans cette position, chacune pouvait ressentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses joues. Une certaine tension s'installa dans l'air rendant leur respiration plus lente et échauffant leur corps.

Regina, soudainement effrayée de ce qu'il se passait, se releva et pénétra dans le mausolée, sans un mot pour la blonde. Emma resta allongée de longues minutes, les yeux clos, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. La blonde se repassa chaque seconde afin de les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle souffla légèrement et essaya de reprendre un rythme de respiration normale mais c'était sans compter le visage de la brune, penchée sur elle, qui la hantait. Ce regard noir de haine avec pourtant une toute autre lueur qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ces lèvres teintées mais aussi saignant à cause du coup qu'elle leurs avait données, cette bouche entre-ouverte qui tremblotait. Et surtout, cette odeur si particulière qui restait incrustée dans ses narines et qui lui faisait tourner la tête tellement elle était enivrante, un mélange de pomme et de cannelle.

Emma ne vit pas la maire l'observer à travers l'entre bâillement des portes. Elle ne vit donc pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues. La blonde se releva et prit silencieusement la route de la station, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour voir les portes du mausolée se fermer. Emma marcha rapidement jusqu'à la station, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti juste avant, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Graham pour lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En un quart d'heure à peine, elle dépassait la porte de la station et se rendit directement au bureau du Sheriff. Ne le trouvant pas dans celui-ci, elle se retourna pour chercher où il pourrait bien être et eu la réponse assez vite. En effet, elle découvrit le corps de Graham, à terre devant l'une des cellules. Elle accourut à ses côtés et, ne le voyant plus respirer, commença un massage cardiaque, qui fut totalement inutile. Le Sheriff était déjà mort.

_.-._.-._

En refermant les portes du caveau, Regina resta un moment, assise contre celles-ci, les genoux repliés vers elle et la tête reposant dessus. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit mais une soudaine jalousie l'avait poussée à frapper Graham, elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti la blonde en voyant sortir le brun de sa fenêtre. Une envie de lui asséner des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce à l'idée de poser encore ses mains sur la brune ou, dans ce cas, sur la blonde. Rien que de l'imaginer poser ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma lui serrait le cœur. En sentant le sang couler de sa lèvre inférieure, Regina se remémora la petite bagarre qu'elle avait eu avec la blonde, mais surtout au moment de flottement après celle-ci. Elle se souvint de ces décharges qui avaient éveillé son corps. De ce regard perçant assombrit par ce que Regina pu clairement identifier pour du désir. Emma Swan était donc attirée par elle. Cette affirmation fut ce qui la fit pleurer car elle savait que le jour où la malédiction serait brisée, la blonde se rendrait compte de qui elle est réellement, de tous ce qu'elle avait fait et ne serait donc plus en capacité d'être gentille envers elle et voudrait se venger de lui avoir fait vivre cette enfance catastrophique. Et cela, elle ne le surmonterai pas. Elle appréciait la Sauveuse, bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait et surtout bien plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Elle avait découvert en cette blonde, une femme à l'humour, certes douteux, mais terriblement irrésistible. Une femme à l'intelligence intuitive. Et surtout une femme au passé douloureux ce qui créait un certain lien entre les deux femmes, elles se comprenaient mieux que quiconque, et ce alors qu'elle se connaissait depuis à quelques jours. Elle aimait Emma Swan, elle en était maintenant certaine mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas raisonnable. La blonde était la fille de Blanche-Neige, elle pouvait brisée la malédiction d'un jour à l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à oublier ses sentiments pour ne pas souffrir encore plus le jour où ça arrivera. Enfin, à les oublier… Non, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable, pais plutôt à les cacher. A les enfouir sous une tonne de mépris et d'indifférence pour qu'Emma ne puisse pas sans rendre compte. Oui, c'était ça. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne froide, qu'elle s'éloigne petit à petit de la blonde. Elle continuera à aller courir avec elle, car elle ne pourrait pas se passer de ces moments, mais ça s'arrêtera là.

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que Regina était assise par terre, lorsqu'elle se rappela les paroles de Graham : « _Si j'étais vous, votre majesté, je me cacherez. La malédiction ne va pas tarder à se briser._ » La mémoire lui était revenue et il ne tarderait pas à en parler aux autres, et surtout, à Henry qui le croirait sur paroles. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle devait l'en empêcher. Elle se releva donc et poussa le cercueil de son père afin de découvrir un escalier. Elle les descendit et se plaça face à un mur constituer de nombreuses boites. Elle avança sa main et une boite sortit du mur. Elle l'ouvrit et en prit un cœur, celui du Sheriff. Elle ne voulait pas arriver à cette extrémité mais c'était la seule solution, il était trop dangereux. Elle entreprit alors de serrer le cœur, de plus en plus fortement pour enfin le réduire en poussière, qu'elle laissa négligemment tomber à terre.

Voilà deux semaines que le Sheriff était mort et Regina, sachant que la blonde allait s'approprier le badge, conseilla fortement à Sidney Glass de se faire candidat pour le poste. Ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Heureuse de cette réponse, Regina se rendit à la station pour y trouver Emma et lui faire part de la nouvelle. Elle pénétra dans le bureau alors que la blonde allait accrocher le badge à sa veste mais la brune l'interrompit :

\- Oh, je suis désolée… Ce badge n'est pas pour vous.

\- Ça fait deux semaines, la promotion est automatique.

\- A moins qu'une élection ait lieu.

\- Il faudrait pour ça qu'il y ait des candidats.

\- Sidney Glass se présente, et il a tout mon soutient.

\- Sidney du journal ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Il couvre le bureau du Sheriff depuis aussi longtemps que l'on s'en souvienne.

\- Et il fera ce que vous voudrez.

\- Il faudrait qu'il gagne pour ça, _sourit Regina_ , et au vu de ses adversaires, c'est à dire zéro, il le fera probabl-

\- Je suis candidate, _coupa Emma._

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, _la brune prit une petite pause avant de continuer_ , Miss Swan. J'imagine qu'on en apprendra un peu avec le vote des habitants.

\- Sans aucun doute.

Sans un mot de plus, Regina offrit un petit sourire sarcastique à la blonde et repartit à la mairie. Elle fit part à sa secrétaire de l'élection et la laissa s'occuper de créer les affiches et de prévenir les habitants. Elle avait espéré qu'Emma se présente, même si elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle aimait la voir entrer dans son bureau sans avoir toquer au préalable. Une heure plus tard, Mr. Gold pénétra dans son bureau, un air moqueur sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, ma chère.

\- Que voulez-vous Gold ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Emma Swan se présentait comme candidate au poste de Sheriff.

\- Je suis heureuse que vos oreilles fonctionnent encore, se moqua Regina. Sidney Glass se présente lui aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il a votre soutient, nous choisissons donc deux côtés opposés.

\- Eh bien, je pense que vous avez vraiment choisi un cheval très lent, cette fois. Ça ne vous ressemble pas de couvrir une perdante.

\- Elle n'a pas encore perdu.

\- Elle perdra.

Avec un petit rire moqueur, Gold disparut derrière la porte et Regina s'empressa de faire venir sa secrétaire. Elle lui demanda de prévenir qu'Emma était convoquée pour qu'elle signe quelques papiers pour rendre sa candidature officielle. La blonde n'arrive qu'en fin de journée, alors que Regina rangeait ses affaires.

_.-._.-._

Ainsi, Emma Swan était candidate pour le poste de Sheriff. Jamais elle n'aurait cru faire ça un jour mais elle avait lancé ça sans vraiment trop réfléchir. Elle voulait passer du temps avec la brune et si Glass prenait le poste, il la virerait ne lui donnant plus aucune excuse valable pour faire irruption dans le bureau du maire à n'importe quel instant de la journée. Elle avait reçu de nombreux appels, tout le long de la journée, lui demandant si elle était réellement candidate et lui montrant leur soutient ce qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois. Elle aimait cette petite ville. A peine la nouvelle s'était propagée que Gold lui rendit une petite visite à la station.

\- Gold, _fit-elle poliment._

\- Emma Swan, future Sheriff de la ville !

\- Haha, _rit Emma_ , encore faut-il que je gagne. Ce qui n'ai pas gagné, Sidney a le soutient du maire et je viens à peine d'arriver en ville.

\- Vous avez le mien, _déclara l'homme._

\- De soutient ? _Il hocha la tête_. Vous osez vous dresser contre Regina Mills ?

\- Voyez-vous… Elle et moi avons une histoire commune et je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire gagner.

\- Et comment ?

\- Nous verrons bien en temps voulu. Je vous dis au revoir, Miss Swan, _Emma retroussa le nez à ce nom, il n'y avait que Regina qui pouvait l'appeler de cette manière._

\- Merci Gold.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle reçu un appel de la mairie lui demandant de passer le plus tôt possible, mais là maintenant, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Retrouver Leroy qui décuvait encore dans un coin insolite de la ville. Elle passa plusieurs heures à lui courir après l'avoir finalement mit dans une cellule, elle se rendit à la mairie, espérant que la brune ne soit pas encore parti. Elle arriva juste à temps, Regina rangeait ses affaires :

\- Regina ! _Interpella-t-elle_

\- Miss Swan, vous vous montrez enfin ? _Demanda le maire en relevant la tête, Emma pu voir une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux._ Malheureusement, j'ai déjà tout rangé. Repassez demain, _sourit sincèrement Regina._

\- Je suis désolée… Mais c'est Leroy…

\- Oui, oui, _dit la brune en fermant son bureau derrière elle_. Passez avant le débat, _continua-t-elle en marchant vers les escaliers._

\- Le débat ?

\- Oui, Miss Swan, il y a un débat, _elle se retourna et descendit les premières marches_. Vous et Sidney pourrez parler de vos périodes de prisons et erreurs de jeunesse et peut-être même votre nouvelle association avec Mr. Gold. C'est un serpent, Miss Swan. Vous devez faire attention à la personne avec laquelle vous vous retrouvez au lit, _se moqua Regina._

\- Je ne couche avec personne et sûrement pas avec cet homme. A choisir, je préférerais coucher avec vous, _murmura Emma._

\- Excusez-moi ? _Demanda Regina en se retournant._

\- Rien.

Les deux femmes restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer avant que Regina ne se retourne et ouvre la porte. Elles furent alors projetés en arrière par le souffle du feu qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Regina ne pouvait pas se lever, une barre de métal était tombée sur sa cheville. Emma essaya de la faire monter mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger ! Vous devez me sortir de là. Aidez-moi ! _Cria-t-elle en tendant sa main vers Emma. Emma descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le feu mais Regina lui retint le bras._ Vous allez me laisser, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma ne lui répondit pas et se libéra mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour avancer dans le feu, le bâtiment trembla et le plafond s'écroula alors sur les deux femmes. Emma, sonnée, pris quelques temps à reprendre ces esprits avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait été que partiellement cognée par les murs, contrairement au maire dont elle n'apercevait même plus la silhouette.

\- Regina ! _Cria-t-elle_. Regina ! Répondez-moi ! REGINA ! _Hurla-t-elle encore plus forte._

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entreprit de déplacer les pierres pour enfin apercevoir le visage de la brune, ensanglantée. La voyant les yeux fermées, elle lui donna une petite gifle pour la faire réagir mais ne bougeant pas, elle se rendit enfin compte que Regina était inconsciente. Oubliant le feu et la fumée qui lui brûlait les poumons et obstruait sa vue, elle libéra le corps de la brune, assez pour pouvoir la tirer hors de cette carapace de débris. Elle réussit maladroitement à la hisser dans ses bras et se retourna pour affronter le feu. Alors qu'elle avançait à travers la pièce, elle protégeait Regina de flammes susceptibles de la toucher, lui valant de dizaines de brûlures, toutes plus graves les unes que les autres, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elles devaient sortir de cette enfer. Les paupière quasiment closes, elle aperçut tout de même une porte dans le mur opposé. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'y élança tant bien que mal et l'enfonça, découvrant enfin l'air frais. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant de s'écrouler à terre. Elle roula sur le côté afin de s'enlever du corps de Regina. La tête lui tournait et ses poumons étaient en feu, lui déclenchant une violente quinte de toux. Ses brûlures étaient une torture mais elle s'en fichait. Tous ce qui l'importait état le maire, allongée à terre, toujours inconsciente. Elle fit un effort surhumaine pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lui secoua les épaules.

\- Réveillez-vous, putain ! _Cria-t-elle, ne retenant pas ses larmes de couler._ Henry a besoin de vous !

Les habitants déjà présents observèrent la scène, surréaliste. Emma était couverte de suie et de sang mais ils furent encore plus horrifiés devant la vision de l'autre femme, la tête ensanglantée, une oreille déchiquetée et une épaule déboîtée. Ils ne savaient comment réagir. Les pompiers arrivèrent enfin et ils se jetèrent sur les deux femmes. Ils agrippèrent alors Emma l'éloignant ainsi du corps inerte du maire. Elle se démena de toutes ses forces pour rester à ses côtés mais ils arrivèrent à la calmer. Ils essayèrent de lui soigner ses blessures mais elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle voulait être proche de la brune. Les ambulanciers abandonnèrent rapidement et la laissèrent seule. Une dizaine d'hommes était affairés autour de Regina et Emma observait la scène, impuissante. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Mary Margaret et Ruby qui restèrent silencieusement avec elle, lui montrant leur soutient par un simple regard. Les pompiers n'arrivaient pas à réveiller la brune, ils durent utilisés un défibrillateur. Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer une deuxième tentative, Henry arriva en courant et se jeta sur le corps de sa mère. Emma réagit instantanément, elle courut et le prit dans ses bras en s'éloignant le plus loin possible. Il se débattait de toute ses forces mais la blonde ne voulait pas lui offrir cette vision de sa mère, en sang. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, elle le posa à terre et le prit par les épaules :

\- Je veux la voir ! _Cria soudainement l'enfant._

\- Henry, non. Tout va bien, les pompiers s'occupent de ta mère, _essaya de rassurer le blonde._

\- Je sais que tu mens ! _Il se dégagea et s'élança vers Regina mais Emma le retint._

\- Gamin ! Non, je ne te laisserais pas aller la voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un enfant de dix ans ne devrait pas voir sa mère dans cette état ! _Elle fit signe à Mary de la rejoindre._ Emmènes-le à l'appartement s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, bi-

\- Non ! _Coupa l'enfant_. Je veux voir ma mère !

Emma était démuni et sa propre douleur lui empêcha de trouver les mots pour calmer son fils, ce fut la brunette qui prit le relais en l'éloignant dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle retourna près de la mairie et ne voyant plus le corps de la brune, elle s'inquiéta mais un pompier vint à sa rencontre.

\- Adjointe Swan ! _L'interpella-t-il._

\- Où est madame le maire ? _Questionna-t-elle._

\- Nous avons réussit à faire repartir son cœur, _Emma laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement_ , une ambulance vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital, _déclara l'homme._ Elle va avoir besoin d'un opération pour lui remettre son épaule en place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'autre ?

\- Nous avons pu constater des côtes cassées et peut-être même un traumatisme crânien mais nous allons devoir lui faire passer quelques radios pour en être certain, _voyant le regard de la blonde, rempli de culpabilité, il rajouta_. Si vous ne l'aviez pas sorti de là, elle serait probablement déjà morte. Vous n'avez pas hésité à lui sauver la vie malgré votre état. Vous devriez venir à l'hôpital vous aussi, que l'on vous ausculte.

\- Oui…

Emma monta donc dans une ambulance qui la conduisit à l'hôpital. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait que de simples brûlures. Ils lui donnèrent des calmants pour atténuer la douleur et la gardèrent en observation jusqu'au lendemain. Les infirmières lui avaient attribuée une chambre mais elle insista pour se rendre au chevet de Regina. Ayant conscience de la détermination de la blonde, elles la menèrent jusqu'à la chambre du maire et les laissèrent. Emma prit une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et se déplaça près du lit du maire. Elle s'installa confortablement et s'endormit rapidement, à moitié assommée par les calmants.

* * *

 **Je tiens encore à m'excuser de vous avoir posté la mauvaise version, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop embrouillés !  
**

 **Avec cette histoire, je n'ai pas pu avancer dans le chapitre 7 car je le faisais par rapport à celui publié sur le site et je dois donc tout recommencé. Désolée.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 7, un peu plus long que le dernier !  
Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 7**

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'Emma venait veiller tous les soirs sur la brune qui était toujours dans le coma. Elle avait finalement été nommé Sheriff lorsque elle avait découvert que le feu avait été un coup monté de Gold et passait ses journées à essayer de trouver des preuves pour l'enfermer. Mais chacune de ses pistes la ramenait à la case départ. Cette enquête lui permettait d'extérioriser sa colère mais, surtout, son traumatisme. Car oui, survivre à un incendie comme celui-ci avait des conséquences. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'elle arrivait finalement à s'endormir, elle se réveillait en sueur avec des visions des flammes et du corps sans vie de la brune. Il ne passait pas un seul jour sans que cette vision la hante.

Henry vivait avec Mary Margaret et elle, personne ne s'était opposé à cette décision. Le soir du 10ème jour, alors qu'elle venait de récupérer Henry pour rendre visite au Maire, le Dr. Whale vint à leur rencontre.

\- Elle est réveillée, _déclara-t-il, Henry n'en attendit pas plus, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Alors, qu'Emma allait le suivre, le docteur lui prit le bras_. Elle a de nombreuses séquelles physiques. Elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour de nombreuses choses…

\- Comme ? _Questionna la blonde._

\- Des choses toutes simples, faire les courses, ouvrir les portes… Et le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune famille pour s'occuper d'elle… Alors...

\- Alors ? _S'impatienta-t-elle._

\- On s'est dit que vous pourriez vous occup-

\- Non, non, non ! _Coupa le Sheriff._ Non, mais vous m'avez vu ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir m'occuper de Madame le Maire ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous passons notre temps à nous battre !

\- Écoutez, votre réaction est parfaitement normale et croyez-moi quand je vous dit qu'il n'y a aucune une autre personne pour cette tâche.

\- Pardon ? Je ne crois pas non. Je crois savoir qu'elle est assez proche du Dr. Hopper, demandez lui, _Emma repartait déjà mais Whale la retint une seconde fois._

\- Non, Swan, Vous êtes là seule à pouvoir l'aider. Elle est traumatisée et vous êtes la seule qui pouvez l'aider à surmonter ça, _sous le poids de cet argument, Emma céda._

\- Bon, d'accord…

\- Je vous laisse lui annoncer ! _Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement._

\- Eh ! _S'insurgea la blonde_. Enfoiré va, _murmura-t-elle_ , je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle et en plus lui annoncer la nouvelle. Non mais il veut ma mort lui ou quoi ?

Emma prit une grande respiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa supérieure. Henry était assis sur elle et lui racontait ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant ces derniers jours. Malgré le grand sourire qu'elle offrait à son fils, Emma vit très bien que la brune souffrait et avait envie de se reposer. Elle laissa dix minutes son fils parler avant d'intervenir :

\- Écoutes, gamin, tu devrais peut-être rentrer, _tenta-t-elle._

\- Non ! _Répondit l'enfant en se jetant au coup du_ _M_ _aire._ Je veux rester ici.

\- Henry, ta mère est fatiguée… Demain, tu pourras venir la voir et elle sera en meilleure forme et tu pourras même lui raconter la sortie en forêt que tu as fait avec Mary Margaret.

L'enfant se tourna vers sa mère adoptive et se rendit enfin compte de ses traits tirés, à contre cœur, il l'embrassa longuement avant de sortir de la chambre accompagné d'Emma. Elle le guida jusqu'à la sortie où l'attendait sa colocataire et retourna auprès de Regina. Le temps qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre, la brune s'était déjà endormi. Attendrie par la vision de cette femme assoupie, elle se cala dans le fauteuil et se mit à lire un bouquin qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle. Lorsqu'à 19h, son ventre lui signala sa faim, elle sorti le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea vers le premier distributeur qu'elle trouvait. Comme chaque soir, elle prit un sandwich d'une qualité bien médiocre, un paquet de chips au goût de carton, ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un repas très sain mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner trop longtemps de la brune. Et puis, elle l'éliminait le lendemain pendant sa séance de sport, donc c'était bon. Ayant enfin récupéré son repas, Emma ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible ne voulant pas réveiller la brune et alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle s'était appropriée, la lampe de chevet s'alluma et une voix se fit entendre :

\- Miss Swan ? _Demanda Regina, d'une voix rauque._

\- Oh… Je suis désolée ! _S'affola Emma_. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller !

\- Non mais attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Là, je m'assieds pour pouvoir manger, _répondit sarcastiquement la blonde._

\- Miss Swan !

\- Vous êtes pas drôle… _le Sheriff fit une petite moue boudeuse ce qui eut le don de faire fondre le cœur du Maire._

\- Donc ? _S'impatienta la brune._

\- Bah rien, je… Je veille sur vous, _déclara Emma, en baissant la tête._

\- Vous veillez sur moi ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Ouais... _Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, avant que la blonde n'ait le courage de le briser_. Bon ! Vous devez avoir faim, je vais vous chercher un repas au prêt des infirmières. _Emma se leva pour partir mais Regina la retint par le bras._

\- Merci, _déclara-t-elle, un timide sourire sur les lèvres._

\- Vous savez que je vais juste vous chercher à manger, hein ? _Taquina la blonde, le Maire ouvrait déjà la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais Emma la coupa_ , J'ai compris.

Les deux femmes mangèrent tranquillement en discutant. Emma racontait l'affaire Gold, Regina demandait comment s'était comporté Henry… L'ambiance était légère mais pourtant, Regina se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose tracassait la blonde. Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, elle vit le Sheriff lui lançait de petits coups d'œil ouvrant et refermant la bouche, comme si elle voulait lui parler mais qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Swan ? _Questionna Regina, tirant ainsi Emma de ses pensées._

\- Oh… Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote, je sais que vous voulez me dire quelque chose, _la blonde détourna le regard._ Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute, _invita la brune._

\- Ouais… Bon, _Emma se passa une main dans le cou pour essayer de calmer son anxiété_ , le Dr. Whale m'a dit… Que à cause de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour faire plusieurs tâches… _Regina fronça les sourcils._

\- Quelles tâches ?

\- Des choses très simples comme faire les courses, ouvrir les portes…

\- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé lui même ? _S'étonna le Maire._

\- Il voulait que se soit moi qui vous en informe…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous n'avez aucune famille et qu'il dit quejesuislapersonnelamieuxplacéepourvousaider, _dit rapidement Emma, ne prenant pas la peine de respirer, ne voulant pas être recal_ _ée_ _._

\- Pardon ? _Regina était visiblement perdue_. Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris, Miss Swan. Vous pouvez parler doucement ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune famille…

\- Oui, jusque là je vous suis.

\- Il dit donc que je suis…

\- Que vous êtes ? _S'impatienta Regina._

\- La personne la mieux placée pour vous aider.

\- PARDON ? _S'effara la brune_. Et pourquoi dit-il ça ?

\- Comme j'ai moi aussi été dans cette incendie, je suis la seule qui puisse vous aider avec… vos traumatismes.

\- C'est absurde, je n'ai aucun traumatisme, _Emma lui lança un regard voulant dire : «_ _Regina..._ _». Alors que la brune allait continuer, le Dr. Whale fit irruption dans la chambre._

\- Bonsoir, Madame le Maire, comment vous sentez-vous ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Au diable les bienséances, croyez-vous réellement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire de nous faire vivre sous le même toit pendant je ne sais combien de temps ?

\- Ah… Écoutez, vous n'êtes peut-être pas contente de cette idée ma-

\- Peut-être ? _Rit le_ _M_ _aire._

\- Oui, PEUT-ÊTRE, mais c'est votre seule solution. Soit vous laissez le Sheriff Swan vous occuper de vous, soit vous restez dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous débrouiller seule.

\- Ah non, ça, jamais !

\- Nous sommes donc bien d'accord. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va vous falloir pour vous en remettre totalement mais vous pouvez partir dès demain matin.

\- D'accord, _se renfrogna Regina._

\- En tout cas, essayez de vous reposer.

L'homme donna un papier à la blonde et sortit sans un mot. Sur ce mot était écrit le résumé de ce que Regina ne pouvait pas encore faire, ou du moins, seule. Emma rougit instantanément à la vue des deux derniers éléments, elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête et rangea le papier dans sa poche, comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement, Regina n'avait pas vu son trouble. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire immédiatement à quel point elle aurait besoin de son aide, ça devait déjà être assez énervant de se savoir dépendante du tierce personne, alors Emma ne voulait pas en rajouter. Pas tout de suite, du moins. La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement et Regina s'endormit finalement. Emma envoya un message à son fils :

 **#Hey, gamin ! Ta mère sort demain matin. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure donc pas la peine de venir, attends-nous au manoir. On aura quelque chose à te dire.**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **#D'accord, il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ?**

 **#Oh pour toi, non, Henry.**

 **#M'ouais… Bonne nuit, Emma.**

 **#Bonne nuit, kid. Ne fais pas trop la misère à Mary ;)**

Emma s'endormit à son tour mais elle n'échappa pas à ses tourments. Cette nuit encore, elle se réveilla en sursaut à 4h du matin, malmenée par les mêmes visions. Souhaitant reprendre une respiration normale, elle se leva silencieusement de son fauteuil et trouva rapidement le chemin de la sortie. Elle traversa l'hôpital pour se retrouver à l'air libre et s'assit sur le sol. Après avoir retrouvé son calme, elle repensa à ce qui allait l'atteindre dès le lendemain. Elle allait vivre au manoir des Mills. Elle rit toute seule à cette idée.

Le froid la ramenant soudainement à la réalité, elle se rua grelottante vers la chambre du Maire et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. A la faible lueur de son téléphone, elle pu apercevoir la brune, lui tournant le dos. Une voix à moitié endormie rompit la silence :

\- Où étiez-vous ? _Demanda Regina en se tournant vers Emma, toujours éclairée par son téléphone._

\- Oh… Euh… J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, _avoua à moitié la blonde._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais réveillée et je m'ennuyais, alors je suis sorti quelques minutes, _mentit le Sheriff, ne voulant pas paraître faible auprès du Maire._

\- Vous mentez, _affirma la brune._

\- Non, _tenta Emma._

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu, Miss Swan.

\- A vrai dire… Depuis l'incendie, je ne passe pas une nuit complète. Je me réveille à chaque fois, tourmentée par des cauchemars. Enfin, un cauchemar, _avoua Emma._

\- Quel cauchemar ? _Demanda Regina en se redressant quelques peu pour mieux apercevoir le visage de la blonde à travers la faible lueur._

\- Eh bien… _Emma commença à trembler en se remémorant la nuit de l'incendie._ Je vous revois dans les flammes, inconsciente… _Regina resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole._

\- Merci.

\- De ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- M'avoir sauver. Merci de m'avoir sortit de là… _Le Maire baissa la tête, gênée de ce qu'elle disait._

\- Je n'allais pas non plus vous laisser brûler dans les flammes. Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, _affirma la blonde._

\- Seriez-vous en train de dire que je vous aurais manquer ? _Charria Regina._

\- Non ! _S'empressa de répondre Emma_. Non… Peut-être un peu… _avoua-t-elle. Ne voulant pas montrer ses sentiments, elle se reprit_. Enfin, nos conversations houleuses m'auraient manqué.

\- Je m'en doute… _Emma ne pu que remarquer la petite voix qu'avait Regina._

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Rien du tout, _tenta la brune._

\- Reginaaa… _invita le Sheriff._

\- Dormons, _trancha le Maire, elle se retourna et lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de la blonde_ _se ralentir, elle murmura_. Vous m'auriez manqué aussi… _Puis s'endormit._

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, avait-elle rêvé ? Non, Regina avait réellement prononcé cette phrase. Elle resta de longue minutes à observer la brune avant de sombrer elle aussi dans un sommeil profond, avec pour dernière image, le visage de cette femme qui faisait tant chavirer son cœur. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle découvrit une paire d'yeux chocolats la fixant. Elle mit quelques temps à se remettre les événements en tête puis s'étira longuement. Elle croisa le regard assombrit de la brune et ne fut plus capable de bouger. Elle ne voulait quitter ces yeux qui lui envoyaient des milliers de décharges électriques. Elle put voir la brune se mordre les lèvres et sa bouche s'assécha. Une tension s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce. Imperceptiblement, Emma se redressa dans son fauteuil pour pouvoir s'approcher de la brune assise sur le lit face à elle. Regina se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche qui était tombée devant son visage. La température avait considérablement grimpé et bientôt, la brune dû tirer sur sa tunique pour laisser l'air rentrer. Alors que le regard de la blonde était perdu sur la naissance de ses seins, le Dr. Whale fit son entrer dans la chambre, les faisant se reculer instantanément.

\- Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous Regina ? _Demanda-t-il, l'homme ne sembla pas déstabilisé par l'absence de_ _réponse, ainsi il continua_. Vous pourrez sortir d'ici une petite heure.

\- Bien, _répondit la brune._ _L_ _e médecin se dirigea vers la sortie et adressa un sourire encourageant à la blonde avant de disparaître derrière la porte._

\- Je vais prendre l'air, _déclara Emma, ne s'étant pas encore totalement remise de ce qu'il s'était passé deux minutes plus tôt._

\- Faites, faites.

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Emma disparu de sa chambre, Regina souffla son soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester une minute de plus dans cette ambiance oppressante. Elle la fixait depuis déjà de longues minutes lorsque le Sheriff s'était réveillée. La voir s'étirer encore dans les vapes lui avait fait perdre toutes pensées correctes. Ce petit air enfantin et sa façon de se frotter les yeux lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Un petit quelque chose qui lui retournait l'estomac et faisait s'accélérer son cœur.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis dix minutes qu'Emma était sorti, Regina se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. En revenant dans la chambre, elle remarqua les habits posées sur une chaise, ses habits. La blonde avait pensé à lui en amener. Amusée par cette attention, la brune s'empressa de les prendre pour s'habiller mais malheureusement, elle n'y arriva pas. Ses séquelles physiques étaient apparemment bien plus présente qu'elle ne le pensait. Alors qu'elle essayait une énième fois d'accrocher son soutien-gorge, on toqua à la porte.

\- Une minute ! _Cria-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain_. C'est bon, _elle entendit des pas pénétrer dans la chambre._

\- Madame le maire ? _Demanda Emma._ Où êtes-vous ?

\- Dans la salle de bain.

\- Oh… Je suppose que vous avez essayer de vous changer ?

\- C'est exact mais comment le savez-vous ?

\- Il y a encore la tunique de l'hôpital sur le sol. Et je suppose aussi que vous n'y êtes pas arrivée ?

\- Oui… Vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas le faire seule ? Vous le saviez, dites moi ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Oui… Dr. Whale m'en a informé hier, _avoua Emma._

\- Et vous comptiez m'en parler quand ? _S'indigna la brune, légèrement agacée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant._

\- Bah… Vous étiez déjà bien énerver de savoir que j'allais devoir m'occuper de vous alors je voulais pas en rajouter de suite.

\- Le mot que Whale vous a donné hier, c'était la liste des choses que je ne pourrais pas faire ?

\- Oui.

\- Lisez-le moi, _ordonna Regina._

\- D'accord, attendez que je le retrouve, _la blonde fouilla dans sa poche et repêcha le bout de papier._ Voilà, je l'ai.

« Cette liste est incomplète, il pourrait survenir d'autres choses au fur et à mesure.

\- Ouvrir les portes

\- Faire les courses

\- Faire du sport

\- Soulever trop haut les bras

\- Faire à manger

\- Conduire

\- S'habiller

\- Se doucher »

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ? _S'effara le maire en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain pour faire face à la blonde. A la vue du corps presque nu ne portant qu'une culotte, Emma rougit et détourna le regard._ A quel moment, exactement, comptiez-vous me dire que je ne pourrais pas me laver seule ? _Cria Regina._ Vous vouliez peut-être attendre que je le découvre par moi même.

\- Je suis désolée, _s'excusa Emma._

\- Vos excuses ne servent à rien, Miss Swan. Heureusement pour vous, je ne veux pas vivre dans cette chambre plus longtemps mais croyez-moi bien que si j'avais eu quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde à cet instant précis.

\- Je sais, _décida de déclarer la blonde, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du maire encore plus longtemps._

\- Et pour l'amour de dieu, regardez-moi, _s'exaspéra Regina_. Comment comptez-vous m'aider si vous n'arrivez même pas à me regarder ? _A ces mots, la blonde plongea son regard dans celui de la brune faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas baisser le regard sur le spectacle qui lui était offert_. Bon, habillez-moi, _rit Regina, visiblement gênée._

Sans lui donner de réponse, Emma prit Regina par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle alla chercher le soutien-gorge qui était tombée à terre. Elle l'accrocha et ne pu que remarquer le frisson qui parcourait le maire lorsque sa peau pâle touchait la sienne. Vint donc la tâche la plus difficile, changer de culotte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança ses mains mais avant de toucher le tissu, elle leva la tête pour avoir l'approbation de la brune qui le lui donna d'un léger mouvement de tête. Sans attendre, elle prit le vêtement et le fit descendre le long des jambes halés du maire, tout en détournant le regard. Essayant d'oublier toutes les émotions qui lui venait en ce moment et l'étrange chaleur de son bas ventre, elle refit l'opération inverse avec la culotte qui lui tendait la brune. Une fois bien en place, les deux femmes ne purent retenir un soupire. Emma se releva et alla chercher le pantalon noir que Henry lui avait donné la veille. Elle se replaça face à Regina et souleva une à une ses jambes pour y enfiler le pantalon. Emma vit très bien les joues rougies du maire et ses yeux fermées. Elle se permit un regard sur le ventre musclé et sa bouche s'assécha pour la seconde fois cette matinée. Consciente que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas vraiment honnête, elle se releva une seconde fois pour aller ensuite chercher le chemisier blanc qui trônait sur une chaise. Elle y passa les bras de Regina et entama de le boutonner mais le maire la stoppa :

\- Ça, je peux le faire, _déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ce qui fit déglutir Emma._

\- D'accord, je vais mettre vos chaussures alors.

Elle prit donc les talons aiguilles noirs posés à terre et y fit glisser les pieds du maire avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle s'était accaparée depuis des jours. Regina termina de boutonner son chemisier et se leva pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. Sans un regard pour Emma, elle s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle dû s'appuyer au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Elle calma sa respiration en respirant profondément et ferma les yeux. Les images des mains de la blonde caressant sa peau lui vinrent alors en tête et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et ne pu que voir ses pupilles assombris par le désir. Elle resta encore quelques minutes face au miroir, laissant le temps à ses iris de rétrécir avant de sortir.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? _Questionna Emma_. Nous pouvons y aller ?

\- Oui, _répondit simplement la brune, perturbée par le manque de réaction de la part du Sheriff à ce qu'elle venait de faire._

Ce que le maire ne savait pas, c'est qu'Emma bouillonnait de l'intérieur et faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Le Sheriff prit les dernières affaires du maire et elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parking de l'hôpital. En voyant la Coccinelle jaune, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de retrousser le nez :

\- Vous comptez me faire monter là dedans ? _S'indigna-t-elle._

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix Regina. Je me voyais mal vous emprunter votre Mercedes, _déclara Emma._

\- Ah ça, non ! Jamais !

\- Donc, oui, je compte vous ramener avec ma chère petite voiture, _rit la blonde._

Emma ouvrit la porte passagère et aida Regina à s'y engouffrer. Elle prit la ceinture de sécurité et passa par dessus la brune pour l'accrocher. Son parfum fruitée lui emplit ainsi l'esprit et c'est avec un sourire au lèvre qu'elle fit le tour de la voiture pour y monter à son tour. Elle démarra et prit le chemin du 108 rue Mifflin. Elle pu voir les coups d'œil que lui lançait la brune ce qui lui fit arborer un petit amusé que Regina dû remarquer car ses joues rougirent et elle détourna le regard sur le paysage. Emma resta concentrée sur la route mais ne pu qu'apprécier la vue d'une Regina gênée. Arrivée au manoir, Emma se précipita pour ouvrir la portière du maire et l'aida à se décrocher. Elle eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée qu'une petite tête brune courait au bras de sa mère adoptive.

\- Maman ! _S'écria l'enfant._

\- Mon chéri, _sourit sa mère._

\- Henry tu veux bien venir avec nous au salon ? _Intervint Emma._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On a quelque chose à te dire, _l'enfant accepta et ils s'installèrent sur un canapé du salon, Henry entre les deux femmes._

\- Vous me faites peur là…

\- Ce n'est rien Henry mais Mi-Emma va venir vivre chez nous quelque temps, _déclara Regina._

\- C'est trop cool ! _S'enthousiasma son fils puis il réalisa enfin l'importance de cette déclaration._ Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide car je ne me suis pas totalement remise et Emma est…

\- Je me suis proposée, _coupa la blonde voyant que le maire ne trouvait pas ses mots._

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, _répondit la brune._ Le temps qu'il faudra…

\- C'est trop cool ! _Répéta l'enfant ce qui fit sourire ses deux mères_. Bon, je vais finir mes devoirs, _affirma-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers._

\- Eh bah ! Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi content de faire ses devoirs, _rit Emma. Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux femmes ne cessèrent de se dévorer du regard avant que la blonde ne le brise_. Je me demandais quelque chose… Le Dr. Whale, vous a-t-il donné un arrêt de travail ou vous retournez à la mairie dès demain ?

\- Je retravaille dès demain, _répondit la brune._

\- D'accord alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rapidement faire un tour à la station pour prendre quelques dossiers que j'irai déposer à la mairie.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, restez à la station, _répondit Regina mais Emma ne lui répondit même pas, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie._

\- Ne faites rien en mon absence ! Ne vous surestimez pas !

\- Je verrai, _Emma se retourna à cette réponse et croisa les bras regardant Regina l'air de dire : « Regina. Ce n'était pas une question. »_ Bien ! Bien ! Filez, Miss Swan, _sourit la brune._

Contente de la réponse, Emma ouvrit la porte et disparut dans l'allée mais ne faisant tout de même pas totalement confiance au maire, elle envoya un message à son fils :

 **#Tu veux bien t'occuper de ta mère jusqu'à mon retour ? Qu'elle ne fasse pas de choses stupides s'en pensant capable.**

 **#'K** , répondit simplement l'enfant.

_.-._.-._

A peine quelques secondes après le départ de la blonde, Henry dévala les escaliers pour se jeter sur le canapé à côté de sa mère. Elle se doutait de la raison de cette soudaine arrivée :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Emma qui t'envoie ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Alors, je ne te dirais pas, _répondit l'enfant. Regina roula des yeux pour montrer son agacement mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, Emma Swan tenait visiblement à faire du bon boulot._

\- C'est bon, remonte, je ne ferais rien de « stupide », _la brune mima des guillemets avec ses doigts_ , comme elle a dû te le dire.

\- Comment fais-tu pour la connaître aussi bien ? _S'étonna son fils._

\- Je crois avoir assez bien cerner le personnage, _rit le maire_. Allez, maintenant, files finir tes devoirs. Je vais rester sur le canapé en attendant son retour, _malgré ce que venait de lui dire sa mère, Henry ne bougea pas d'un cil_ , je te le promets !

\- M'ouais…

L'enfant céda finalement laissant sa mère seule devant la télévision qu'il allume avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Heureusement pour elle, Emma rentra rapidement et se jeta de la même manière que son fils sur le canapé.

\- Eh ! _S'insurgea Regina_. Vous êtes un grand enfant, vous le savez ça ? _Se moqua-t-elle._

\- Yep mais j'assume, _rit Emma_. Bon, ça va ? J'ai pas été trop longue ?

\- La prochaine fois, évitez de demander à mon fils de me tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter.

\- Ouais mais je préfère encore ça que de vous retrouvez évanouie parce que vous avez voulu faire quelque chose dont vous n'en étiez capable, _affirma la blonde, toute trace d'amusement ayant désertée sa voix._

\- Merci, _sourit Regina._

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais le repas ne va pas se préparer seul et on a un gamin de dix ans à nourrir. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? _Demanda Emma en se levant._

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Les deux mères se rendirent, complice, à la cuisine et Emma prépara la déjeuner tout en discutant. Regina ne pu qu'apprécier la présence de la blonde dans sa maison, elle la rendait plus… vivante. La blonde prépara des lasagnes, sous les conseils de la brune et elles appelèrent bientôt leur fils pour qu'ils puissent manger. La petite tête brune ne prit pas de temps et couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la table dressé.

\- Henry, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir ?

\- Je suis désolée, _s'excusa l'enfant avant de s'asseoir_. Hmm… Ça sent bon ! _Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il tendit son assiette pour qu'Emma le serve_. Merci !

\- Bon, j'avais pensé à faire un tour vu que ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, _proposa Emma en s'asseyant sur sa chaise après avoir servit la brune._

\- Ouais ! _S'enthousiasma son fils._

\- Enfin, si vous voulez, Regina.

\- Évidemment, c'est une très bonne idée Miss Swan.

\- Il faudra d'abord que je vous change le bandage à votre oreille.

\- Dr. Whale vous a expliqué comment faire ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Oui, _mentit Emma mais la brune ne sembla pas dupe et leva un sourcil_. Non… Mais il faut quand même le faire, ça a recommencé à saigner.

\- D'accord, _souffla le maire._

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et Regina ne pu que constater le changement de comportement chez son fils. Il se rouvrait à elle et cela la rendait heureuse. Elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'une passade, que c'était à cause de son accident mais qu'il redeviendrait comme avant à la seconde où Emma quitterai cette maison mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait profiter de ces moments qui lui avaient tellement manqué. Elle observa son fils rayonnant de bonheur rigolant aux propos enfantins d'Emma et cela gonflait son cœur. Le repas vint finalement à sa fin et Henry monta se préparer pendant qu'Emma dirigea la brune à la salle de bain. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret et ouvrit la trousse de secours pour trouver un bandage. Elle décolla le plus délicatement possible celui déjà présent sur son oreille mais ce ne le fut pas assez en témoignait les grimaces que faisaient Regina. « _Désolée._ » murmura-t-elle avant de s'occuper de nettoyer le sang qui avait recommencé à couler par endroit. Regina l'observa faire et leur proximité la troubla quelque peu. Son odeur, un mélange de cannelle et de sueur, emplit son esprit et elle se jura de ne jamais l'oublier. Elle se jura de ne jamais oublier cette fragrance qui était maintenant sa préférée. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Emma avait terminé et qu'elle lui parlait :

-… mais il faudra quand même le changer ce soir avant que vous alliez dormir, _déclara la blonde._

\- Oh… Euh… Oui ?

\- Vous n'avez pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ? _Se moqua le Sheriff._

\- Pas tout à fait…

\- Je disais que j'avais réussi à stopper le saignement et que le bandage fera l'affaire mais qu'il faudra le rechanger ce soir.

\- Oh ! D'accord, merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal, _sourit Emma._

\- Bon, on y va ? _Demanda Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain._

\- Oui, on est prête ! _Affirma Regina._

Les deux femmes rejoignirent leur fils qui les attendait dans l'entrée. Emma aida Regina à enfiler son long manteau noir avant d'en faire de même avec sa veste en cuir et les trois sortirent de la maison, direction le parc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai fait depuis le début de cette fiction, 5.400 mots. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisaient ma précédente fiction, I Do Love You, je tiens à prévenir qu'elle sera nettement moins longues que celle-ci. L'ancienne comprenant 20 chapitre, Dangereuse Attraction ne devrait pas en comportait plus de 15, et encore. J'ai déjà la fin en tête.**

 **Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 8**

Regina et Henry déambulaient côte à côte dans la rue principale de Storybrooke. Emma restait à distance raisonnable, elle ne voulait pas intervenir. C'était leur après-midi en famille et elle n'était là que pour vérifier que Regina se porte bien. Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu la brune lui lancer quelques regards, le sourire au lèvre et Emma grava cette image dans sa mémoire, se promettant de ne jamais oublier ce visage empli de bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez cette femme. Alors que les deux compères mangeaient une glace, elle reçu un coup de fil de Mary Margaret :

\- Oui Mary ? _Décrocha-t-elle_.

\- ... _un_ _silence suivit sa question, perturbé par quelques pleurs_.

\- Mary ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- David...

\- Quoi David ?

\- Il est allé parler à Kathryn, _avec toute cette histoire, Emma avait oublié_ _l'affaire Mary/David/Kathryn._

\- Et ça s'est mal passé ?

\- ...

\- Ok, je vais essayer de passer.

\- Non, occupes-toi du maire, _malgré la demande, Emma remarqua très bien la voix désespérée._

\- C'est bon, elle est avec Henry. J'arrive.

Emma raccrocha et couru rejoindre la petite famille. Elle les interrompit en plein jeu de devinettes :

\- Désolée de vous couper mais il faut que j'aille voir Mary Margaret.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Henry_.

\- Peine de cœur... _Emma ne pu que remarquer le sourire en coin de la part de Regina_. Je reviendrai rapidement. Dites-moi si vous rentrez.

\- D'acc Em' ! _Le Sheriff se tourna vers la brune._

\- Faites attention, Regina. S'il y a quoique se soit, appelez-moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, _répondit_ _sarcastiquement_ _le maire._

\- Reginaaa...

\- Bien, maintenant courez secourir votre amie.

_.-._.-._

Emma disparut rapidement au coin de la rue et Regina se retourna vers Henry, un sourire vainqueur collé sur le visage :

\- Arrêtes ce sourire, _dit l'enfant._ Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant Blanche-Neige et Charmant sont séparés que la malédiction ne se brisera pas, _cette déclaration_ _fit perdre son sourire à_ _Regina_. Dis toi bien que ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu cet accident que j'oublie tout ce que tu as fait. Je me suis inquiété mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu es la Méchante Reine.

\- Henry... _répondit_ _la brune_ _les larmes aux yeux, finalement_ _la bonne passade était_ _passé plus rapidement que prévu._

\- Bon, on va au Granny's ? _S'enthousiasma son fils comme si ce qu'il_ _venait de dire n'avait_ _rien changé._

\- Oui...

Henry se leva et prit Regina par la main pour la mener jusqu'au Granny's. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes avant d'arriver devant le dinner. Il commanda un chocolat chaud et alla s'asseoir. Regina attendit au comptoir que la commande soit prête.

_.-._.-._

Emma était allongée sur le lit à côté de Mary. Elles ne parlaient pas, la brunette avait juste besoin d'une présence, de ne pas être seule après le choix qu'avait fait David, celui de rester avec Kathryn. Ça faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'elle reçu un appel de Henry, paniqué :

\- Emma ! Emma ! _Appelait-il._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, gamin ?

\- C'est maman !

\- Quoi maman ?

\- Viens ! _Cria-t-il._

\- Quoi ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta mère ?

\- Viens ! Vite !

\- Où ? _S'agaça_ _Emma_.

\- Au Granny's, _le petit raccrocha et la blonde tourna la tête_ _pour faire face à Mary qui la regardait maintenant._

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Regina à un problème. Ça avait l'air grave... Je suis désolée...

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Vas-y ! Je n'aurais même pas dû te faire venir !

\- Tu es mon am-

Emma fut coupé par un message de Ruby :

 **#Emma ! Ramènes ton cul au Granny's ! C'est urgent !**

Emma lança un dernier regard à son amie et parti en trombe de l'appartement. Étant venu à pied, le Sheriff dû courir jusqu'au dinner. En poussant la porte, elle découvrit un cercle d'habitants autour de ce que voyais Emma comme être Regina. Elle poussa tout le monde et vit un café et un chocolat chaud étalés à terre, la brune assise au milieu, tremblante. Visiblement, elle avait eu la même crise qu'elle avait fait elle-même les tous premiers jours. Celui du rapport au chaud qui te replonge dans l'incendie. Emma s'agenouilla et força la brune à la regarder en lui prenant le visage entre les mains :

\- Regina, regardez-moi. Calmez-vous, ce n'est rien. Nous sommes au Granny's, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, _voulu rassurer la blonde._

\- Miss Swan ! _Cria soudainement Regina._

\- Oui, je suis là, calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes plus dans les flammes, _à ce_ _mot le maire s'agita_. D'accord, mauvais usage de ce mot. Calmez-vous. Regardez-moi et respirez, _Emma prit une grande respiration puis souffla_. Faites comme moi, _le Sheriff recommença l'opération et cette fois-ci, Regina fit de même_. Voilà, c'est bien. Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Regardez autour de vous, nous sommes au Granny's, vous voyez ? _La brune regarda autour d'elle et hocha la tête, Emma pu voir que Ruby_ _avait fait vider la salle, ce qu'elle lui en remercierai_ _plus tard se promit-elle._ Maintenant, _la blonde prit le Maire par les bras_ , je vais vous lever, _dit-elle en se mettant en action_. _Regina se retrouva donc bientôt debout face à elle_. Voilà, c'est bon ? _Emma ne reçu pas de réponse_. Bon, je vais vous nettoyer. Vous avez du café sur vous. _Elle prit un serviette que lui tendait Granny et elle essuya le chemisier blanc, laissant une magnifique tâche_ _sombre_. Où est Henry ? _Demanda-t-elle_ _à la serveuse_.

\- Il attend dans la cuisine.

\- Merci. Occupes-toi d'elle deux minutes, _déclara-t-elle en désignant la brune_. Je vais voir Henry.  
\- Ok.

_.-._.-._

Emma laissa la brune et partit voir son fils. Regina resta encore quelques instants au milieu de la pièce et secoua enfin la tête pour se sortir de son état second. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ruby lui avait tendu la commande et la chaleur contre ses paumes lui avait fait lâcher prise. L'incendie, pour elle, il ne s'était passé il n'y a que deux jours et tout ça était encore trop récent pour que ça ne laisse pas de trace. Emma avait raison, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider pour son traumatisme. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, tout le monde avait essayé de la calmer et il n'y avait que le Sheriff qui avait réussi. Regina se maudissait de s'être montrée aussi faible. Elle jura silencieusement en voyant l'état de son haut et sortit du dinner, n'attendant pas que le Sheriff et leur fils soit revenu. Elle ne voulait pas que Henry la voit ainsi, encore bouleversée. Elle venait déjà de faire quelques mètres lorsqu'elle entendit la clochette du Granny's tinter et des pas pressants en sa direction. Henry arriva bientôt à ces côtés et commença la conversation, prenant bien garde à suivre l'obligation du Sheriff, celle de ne pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer :

\- On rentre ? _Demanda-t-il._ Je suis fatigué.

\- Bien sur, mon ange, _sourit sa mère_ _plus parce qu'elle savait ce qu'avait dû lui demander Emma que pour son fils. Du coin de_ _l'œil_ _, elle vit que la Sheriff les avait_ _dépassé et marchait silencieusement, les mains dans les poches. Elle fit signe à_ _Henry de la suivre et elle pressa le pas pour se retrouver à_ _droite de la blonde_. On va rentrer, _déclara-t-elle._

\- Bonne idée, bon je vais vous laisser alo-

\- Non, _coupa Regina_ , restez avec nous, _offrit-elle._

\- C'est votre après-midi, pas la mienne.

\- Restez, _continua la brune_ _d'une voix se voulant autoritaire._

\- Bon, si vous insistez, _sembla céder Emma avant de rajouter_ , mais c'est tout de même votre après-midi à tous les deux, et ma présence ne doit rien changer.

\- Bien. Bon, _dit Regina en se tournant vers son fils qui avait curieusement le sourire aux lèvres,_ et si on rentrait rapidement pour pouvoir boire un bon chocolat chaud ?

\- Oh ouiii ! _S'enthousiasma l'enfant en prenant la main de sa mère_ _adoptive pour la tirer rapidement vers le manoir._

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, les deux femmes riant aux bêtises de leur fils. De loin, on aurait même pu croire à une vraie famille mais de près, on pouvait sentir un certain malaise malgré les rires. Comme si quelque chose n'était pas censé être là, et ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un, Emma. Elle en était persuadée, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle n'était qu'une intrus. Elle faisait tâche au milieu du tableau que formait la brune et son fils. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer mais elle avait envie de fuir de cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait beau dire le contraire, elle n'était pas la mère de Henry. C'était Regina. Et cela pouvait se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était restée à Storybrooke, après tout les histoires de son fils n'étaient, justement, que des histoires alors pourquoi rester ? Une seule réponse lui venait en tête, une seule personne.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir que lorsque Henry la poussa une seconde pour pénétrer dans la demeure. Elle secoua la tête et obéit. Ils rejoignirent Regina les attendait dans la cuisine.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous changer avant que je fasse le goûter ? _Demanda Emma_.

\- Non, j'irai... me doucher... après, _répondit l'intéressée._

\- Comme vous voulez. Demain, j'emmènerai votre haut au pressing.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, vous voulez un café ?

\- Thé, s'il-vous-plaît, _répondit simplement Regina._

\- Bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Le maire et son fils disparurent dans le salon et Emma prit sa tête en ses mains. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ! Elle se sentait prise au piège. Prisonnière de cette maison où il lui serait maintenant plus difficile de résister à ses pulsions. Lorsqu'elle ne la voyait qu'une fois par jour, Emma pouvait se contrôler face à Regina. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle allait devoir dormir chez elle, l'habiller et même la doucher.

Alors que l'eau bouillait, Emma senti une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sursauta en découvrant Regina, à quelques centimètres.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, Miss Swan ? _Dit la brune._

\- Je vais très bien, Regina, _tenta le Sheriff en tournant la tête._

\- Encore une fois, ne jouez pas à ce jeu. Vous mentez.

\- Même si quelque chose me tracassait, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien vous faire ? _Soupira Emma en replongeant son regard dans celui de la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil._ Vous voulez juste savoir mes tourments pour pouvoir mieux m'éloigner de votre fils, _tout ça était_ _dit sans aucun reproche, c'était_ _juste un constat des choses._

\- Bien sur que non ! _S'étonna Regina_. Je n'aime pas vous voir tourner autour de mon fils, certes, et vous ne pouvez pas m'en blâmer, mais jamais je n'utiliserai ça pour avoir le dessus. Je... m'inquiète juste pour vous, _murmura Regina, honteuse._

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi... _Emma entendit que l'eau était_ _prête._ Allez rejoindre Henry.

\- Miss Swan...

\- Je suis là dans une minute.

Sans répondre, Regina fit demi-tour et se rendit au salon. Emma vers l'eau bouillante dans une tasse et la posa sur un plateau où se trouvait déjà deux tasses de chocolats chauds ainsi que plusieurs biscuits dont Henry raffolait. La blonde rejoignit le salon et déposa les boissons sur la table basse. Elle s'installa silencieusement sur un fauteuil et laissa les deux autres discuter entre eux, se contentant de les observer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître du bout des doigts. Elle avait au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, abandonner Henry. Même si ça lui avait arraché le cœur, il avait une belle vie avec une mère qui l'aimait. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

La fatigue l'emportant, elle fini par fermer les yeux mais avant qu'elle ne dorme totalement, elle entendit une bribe de conversation :

\- Laisse la, _dit Henry_. Elle ne dort plus depuis ce qu'il vous ait arrivé.

\- Pourquoi _? Demanda Regina.  
_

\- Elle passe ses journées plongée dans l'affaire Gold et passe ses nuits à tes côtés. La seule nuit où elle est rentrée pour dormir à l'appartement, elle a été réveillée par un cauchemar. Je l'ai entendue crier et pleurer. Elle essaye de ne pas me le montrer mais elle est fatiguée. Elle veut rester forte, surtout avec ce qu'il t'arrive à toi, elle ne veut pas nous inquiéter. Alors, elle se tait et renferme tout en elle. Je crois que son enfance lui a fait se créer une armure, _continua l'enfant_ , dans laquelle elle se sent en sécurité.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans ses familles d'accueil ? _S'étonna Regina.  
_

\- Non et je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait déjà parlé à quelqu'un. Mary Margaret n'a même pas pu lui tirer une seule information.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas me dire, _réfléchit à haute voix la brune.  
_

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Rien, alors l'école ?

\- C'était trop cool ! On est all-

Emma se désintéressa de la conversation et sa respiration s'alourdit, preuve de son soudain sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en criant le nom du maire. L'intéressée était tranquillement assise sur son canapé à lire un livre et sursauta à l'entente de se cri.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Regina, inquiète. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle s'approcha de la blonde et posa sa main sur son bras._ Miss Swan ? _Continua-t-elle_. Que se passe-t-il ? _Sortit de sa transe par le contact de cette peau, Emma secoua la tête et offrit le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle puisse faire dans cet état._

\- Rien, rien… Je vais faire un tour, je reviendrai pour faire à manger.

\- Il est déjà 21h.

\- Oh mince ! Je suis désolée, _s'excusa Emma_ , il fallait me réveiller.

\- Henry nous a fait une salade.

\- Bien, bon… Je reviens _, dit le Sheriff en se levant du fauteuil pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée._

\- Je viens avec vous, _affirma la brune qui l'avait suivi et enfilait déjà son manteau._

\- Non, non… Ce n'est pas la peine, il y a Henry.

\- Ce n'était pas une question et puis Henry dort, il ne lui arrivera rien, Miss Swan.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Emma se passa sa veste en cuir rouge sur le dos et sortit du manoir, rapidement rejointe par la brune. Elle ne fit que quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Regina se posta à ses côtés et le silence reprit son règne, seulement perturbé par le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent. Emma ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras avant de poser sa tête dessus. De cette manière, elle pouvait laisser ses larmes couler sans que Regina ne puisse les voir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de faire ce cauchemar tous les soirs, il était tellement réel qu'il la hantait même le jour. Elle manquait de sommeil et cela se ressentait au boulot. Malheureusement, elle était seule et ne pouvait donc se permettre de prendre quelques jours de congés. Surtout avec Leroy qu'il fallait enfermer tous les jours en cellule. La brune ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer le Sheriff du coin de l'œil. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très bonne pour consoler et surtout, jamais Regina Mills ne s'abaisserait à compatir avec la Sauveuse. Du moins, publiquement. Elle ne devait pas être l'amie de la blonde, car le jour où la malédiction se briserait, cette dernière lui en voudrait deux fois plus. Non, c'était impensable. Alors, elle restait silencieuse. Ce que le maire ne savait pas, c'est que sa simple présence rassurait Emma. De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas discuter.

Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuse, pendant de longues minutes avant que Regina ne se rende compte du léger tremblotement de la blonde. Malgré la veste en cuir, le froid qui s'installait peu à peu dans Storybrooke mordait sa peau. La brune brisa donc le silence paisible pour les faire rentrer :

\- Nous devrions rentrer, il fait froid, _essaya-t-elle._

\- Allez-y vous. Je n'ai pas froid, _affirma Emma mais ses dents serrées prouvaient le contraire._

\- Non, nous rentrons toutes les deux. Vous devez manger et je suis fatiguée mais il faut encore que je me douche. Mais, reprenons le point le plus important, vous devez manger.

Sans attendre de réponse, Regina se leva et prit Emma par les mains, qui se remit sur pied tant bien que mal. Elles se dirigèrent à la cuisine où une assiette attendait Emma. Elle remercia Regina et se mit tranquillement à manger en discutant avec l'autre femme qui s'était assise face à elle, un verre de vin entre les mains. La fin du repas vint rapidement, il signa donc l'arrivée du moment le plus difficile de la journée pour les deux femmes, la douche. Emma nettoya son assiette et rejoignit la brune qui s'était déjà rendue dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et prit une grande respiration avant de se retourner vers Regina qui se tenait debout face au miroir.

\- Ouais, _commença la blonde_ , bon… Je vais vous enlever le bandage à votre oreille, j'en remettrai un nouveau après votre douche.

\- Allez-y. _Le Sheriff refit la même opération que plus tôt dans la journée et encore une fois, leurs odeurs se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'une seule et même fragrance. Une fragrance qui embauma la pièce_ _de son parfum fruité, teinté de sueur, ce qui ne dérangea aucune des deux femmes_ _. Une fois le bandage enlevé, Emma se recula de quelques pas._

\- Bon… Hum… Je vais vous déshabiller donc et je vais vous laisser vous laver, du moins les zones que vous pouvez atteindre. Pendant ce temps, j'irai chercher votre pyjama. Ça vous va ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Oui oui…

\- Bien, et je ne veux pas que vous vous forciez. Si vous avez mal, vous m'appelez, je ferai le reste. C'est clair ? Je sais que ça doit être gênant mais je préfère ça plutôt que vous souffriez.

\- Bien, bien…

Emma entreprit donc de déshabiller la brune et ne pu qu'être encore une fois troublée par la présence de cette peau halée à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses propres mains, pâles et froides, contrastaient avec ce corps qui laissait émaner une douce chaleur. Plusieurs fois, la blonde avait dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas succomber et se laisser tenter de déposer ses lèvres sur ce ventre musclé. C'est le rouge aux joues, qu'elle aida la brune à rentrer dans la douche. Elle lui donna le savon et fit demi-tour pour trouver la chambre du maire. Elle n'eut à chercher que quelques secondes pour trouver la nuisette en satin, qui l'attendait tranquillement sur le lit. Elle le prit et se dépêcha de sortir, ne voulant pas violer l'intimité de la brune. Ou du moins, pas encore plus. Elle toqua à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer et fut tout de suite soufflée par la vapeur qu'il s'en émanait. Elle posa le pyjama sur une commode et attendit patiemment que la brune ai besoin de son aide. Elle s'assit donc sur le sol, le dos contre la porte et observa les différents produits présents sur les étagères. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, une voix passa la barrière de ses oreilles :

\- Miss Swan ? _Questionna Regina._

\- Oui ? _Répondit Emma, la tête tournée vers le rideau de douche._

\- J'ai… besoin… de vous, _soupira la brune._

\- Très bien, _fit la blonde en se relevant pour s'approcher de la baignoire_. Bon, je vais ouvrir le rideau, _prévint-elle._

Elle fit lentement glisser le rideau et Regina lui tendit la savon avant de se retourner vivement, lui faisant comprendre de lui laver le dos. Emma déglutit difficilement face à la vue mais remonta les manches de son pull avant de savonner la brune. L'eau qui coulait encore du pommeau l'aspergeait mais elle n'y fit pas attention, concentrée à éloigner toutes pensées déplacées, ce qui s'avérait être une tâche assez compliquée. Elle se baissa pour nettoyer les jambes. Elle reposa ensuite le savon avant de prendre le pommeau accrocher au mur pour faire couler l'eau sur le dos de la brune et ainsi faire disparaître toutes traces de savon. Enfin, elle coupa l'eau et se retourna pour prendre une serviette dans laquelle elle entoura Regina. Elle l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et la sécha. La mairesse, toujours de dos, se retourna et fit enfin face à Emma. Ses deux yeux émeraudes avaient perdu leur lueur rieuse préférant un noir empli de désir, ce qui fit rougir la brune. Elle toussa tirant la blonde de sa rêverie. Cette dernière secoua la tête, sa peau ayant tournée au rouge pivoine, avant d'attraper la nuisette qu'elle enfila sans attendre sur la brune. Alors que Regina allait sortir de la salle de bain, Emma la retint par le bras. Le maire se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce geste et cacha son trouble derrière son masque du Méchante Reine. Elle pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils faisant comprendre à la blonde qu'elle attendait une explication.

\- Euh… Ouais… Il faut que je vous mette un band-

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, _coupa Regina, sa voix tremblante trahissant ses émotions._

\- J'insiste, _Emma pressa sa main qui n'avait pas quitter le bras de la brune._

Le maire souffla bruyamment avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qu'Emma lui désignait. Emma entreprit d'appliquer le bandage mais son corps se mit soudain à frissonner. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau et la refroidissaient, contrastant avec la chaleur que lui avait provoqué la vue du corps nue de Regina. Elle passa outre et finit de mettre en place le pansement avant de reculer.

\- Vous êtes trempée, _remarqua Regina,_ ignorant le sous-entendu plus que douteux dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je sais… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, _Emma se massa le cou pour cacher sa gêne_. Bon, et bien je suppose que je dois aller faire un tour à l'appartem-

\- Vous plaisantez ? _Intervint la brune._

\- Eh bien… Non… Pourquoi?

\- Avez-vous vu l'heure qu'il est ? _Emma porta son téléphone à sa vue._

\- Oui mais il n'est que 21h45. Ce n'est pas très tard et je n'ai de toute façon pas d'autre solution. J'ai oublié d'aller faire un sac avant de venir.

\- De un, _s'agaça Regina en brandissant son pouce_ _face à la blonde_ , si, il est tard. Surtout pour Miss Blanchard, _sourit-elle, Emma pouffa silencieusement avant de se reprendre_. De deux, vous n'allez pas sortir avec ses habits trempés tout de même ? Vous voulez mourir de froid ou quoi ?

\- Vous avez peut-être raison pour Mary Margaret mais vous avez tort pour ce qui est de sortir dans cet état. Mes vêtements sont, certes, trempés mais ils pourront quand même faire la route jusqu'à mon appartement sans que je n'attrape froid. Et, je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange pour demain, ni mon « pyjama », _Emma mima des guillemets sa_ _ch_ _ant pertinemment qu'elle donnait cette appellation à un shorty et à un débardeur._

\- Mes questions n'attendaient aucune réponse, _répondit la brune en arquant un sourcil_. Je vais vous prêter des vêtements.

\- Vous croyez pas que je vais faire tâche dans votre garde-robe ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes le Maire et moi je suis… Eh bien… Moi… Moi, Emma Swan, que ne porte QUE des jeans. Moi qui ne suis pas réellement féminine. Donc bon…

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Miss Swan. Je suis sûre que vous savez très bien vous comporter dans une robe. Mon chemisier vous allait à merveille, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas pareil là. _Emma ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre mais Regina la coupa_. Mais soit, si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, je peux essayer de vous trouver quelques choses se rapprochant de votre garde-robe habituelle. Cependant, je ne vous promets rien.

Emma dépassa Regina pour ouvrir la porte du la salle de bain et la brune se rendit dans son dressing, au fond de sa chambre. Elle chercher pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'appeler la blonde. Emma, assise sur le bord du lit, se releva et pénétra dans le dressing :

\- Oui ? _Demanda-t-elle. Regina pointa quelque chose en hauteur, visiblement un débardeur noir._

\- Prenez ça. Si je me souviens bien, c'est ce que vous portez pour dormir, non ? _Se moqua la brune en parlant du jour où elle lui avait apporté des pommes._

\- Vous avez raison, et je ne voudrais pas vous cacher la vue que vous offre mon corps et que vous appréciez tant, _répondit Emma avec un clin d'œil. Les joues du maire virèrent au rouge._

\- Je… C'est pas…

\- Je rigolais, déstresse, _rit Emma, elle prit ensuite le débardeur._ Bon, et ensuite ?

\- Vous avez besoin de dessous ? _Demanda Regina, essayant de faire disparaître sa gêne._

\- Juste d'un bas, _la brune désigna une culotte noire qu'Emma prit._

\- Bon, on verra demain pour votre tenue.

\- Oui bien sûr, _sourit le Sheriff._

Regina l'accompagna dans la chambre face à la sienne et désigna une armoire où se trouvait des draps. Emma les sortit et commença à les mettre sur son lit, Regina voulut l'aider mais elle l'en empêcha :

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ?

\- Je voulais simplement vous aider, _se vexa Regina._

\- Je sais et c'est très gentil de votre part, merci, mais je peux le faire toute seule. Et puis, vous êtes fatiguée, allez vous coucher.

\- Très bien, bonne nuit Miss Swan, _fit la brune en se retournant mais Emma l'interpella._

\- Attendez ! Vous partez à quelle heure le matin ?

\- 7h45.

\- D'accord, je serais à l'heure.

\- J'espère pour vous, sinon je ne me gênerais pas à venir vous réveiller. Et croyez moi, ça ne vous plaira pas.

\- Très bien, _sourit Emma_. Bonne nuit, Regina.

_.-._.-._

Regina disparu dans sa chambre, qu'elle dû laisser entre-ouverte ne pouvant pas la fermer et se glissa dans ses draps. Cette nuit, elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir, les événements de la journée lui revenant sans cesse en tête et la maintenant éveillé. Elle ne pu que repenser aux mains de la blonde sur sa peau et une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis de longues années fit son apparition le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir au creux de ses reins. Regina se tourna et retourna dans son lit pendant de longues heures, alternant son regard à son réveil, sa fenêtre laissée ouverte, le mur, son réveil, sa fenêtre, le mur, son réveil, sa fenêtre, le mur… Elle venait de poser son regard du son réveil une énième fois lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussé, il était 3h du matin. Son cœur s'emballa et elle poussa discrètement sa porte. Elle voulu aller réveiller le Sheriff mais la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte et son lit était vide. A cette constatation, elle ne pu que que souffler de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un quelconque voleur en bas, c'était la blonde. Elle voulu se recoucher mais cette information l'intrigua. Que diable faisait Emma Swan dans son rez-de-chaussé à 3h du matin ? Elle descendit le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers et suivit la lumière qui la mena jusqu'à la cuisine. Le Sheriff était en train de boire un verre d'eau et lui tournait le dos. Elle s'avança toujours aussi discrètement pour se trouver derrière Emma et s'amusa à poser une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Cette dernière recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche, tout en émettant un petit cri aigu. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à la brune qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre la parole :

\- V-Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Oui, je crois avoir remarqué à votre cri. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Sheriff de ma ville, _Regina essaya d'imiter la voix de la blonde_ , « pas réellement féminine », puisse laisser échapper un son aussi aigu, _rit-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, _répondit Emma en baissant la tête, gênée._

\- Si mais bref, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma cuisine à cette heure indécente ? _Demanda le maire._

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis venue boire un peu d'eau, espérant que ça me refroi-calmerait, _Regina offrit un petit sourire moqueur, parfaitement consciente du mot qu'avait voulu utilisé la blonde._

\- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas alors.

\- Vous voulez manger quelques chose ?

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas manger à cette heure ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller me recoucher donc autant commencer ma journée maintenant au lieu de tourner dans mon lit. Donc ?

\- Non, merci.

\- D'accord, _Emma sortit un couteau et se entreprit la préparation d'un sandwich avec les restes de poulet qu'il restait dans le frigo.  
_

\- Sérieusement ? Un sandwich ? Et au poulet ?

\- Ouais mais j'en ai envie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu tôt pour manger du poulet mais je m'en fiche, _Emma haussa les épaules_. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça.

\- Bon, je vous dit… Bonne appétit. Je vais essayer de dormir.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina.

Regina venait de monter la moitié des escaliers lorsqu'un cri, de douleur cette fois, ce fit entendre. Elle dévala les marches et courut presque à la cuisine.

\- Fait chier, putain de merde ! _S'énervait Emma._

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne parler pas comme ça en la présence de mon fils, _rit Regina ne se rendant compte qu'après que la blonde venait de s'ouvrir l'index, assez profondément vu la quantité de sang qui coulait._ Mince alors, Miss Swan ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Retournez-vous coucher, ce n'est rien, _tenta Emma en se retournant pour passer son doigt sous l'eau._

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Je vous dis que si, _s'agaça la blonde en sortant de la cuisine pour monter les marches et pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Évidemment, le maire l'avait suivi_. Retournez-vous coucher, _répéta la blonde_. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit la trousse de secours et réussit à dégoter du désinfectant malgré son autre main sous l'eau. Regina, qui n'avait pas quitter la pièce, s'empara du produit et leva un sourcil devant le regard noir de la blonde, l'air dire : « _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ ». Emma souffla bruyamment mais laissa la brune lui prendre la main meurtrie qu'elle aspergea de désinfectant ce qui fit grimacer la blonde. Regina ne pu que sourire à cette vue, elle était heureuse de pouvoir aider à son tour, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un fois le doigt entouré d'un pansement, Emma rangea la trousse et elles sortirent de la salle de bain se retrouvant donc dans le couloir. La blonde ne réfléchit pas, elle s'avança et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de la brune qui se figea à ce geste. « _Merci._ » murmura le Sheriff avant de se reculer pour faire face à l'autre femme. Regina ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans pour autant se décider à parler. Un silence pesant s'installa, les deux femmes plongées dans les yeux de l'autre et ne pouvant s'en détourner. Elles le brisèrent, pourtant, en même temps lorsque la tension atteint son summum :

\- Bon, je vais me coucher.

\- Bon, je vais manger.

Elles rirent devant cette synchronisation avant de se séparer.

Regina n'arriva pas à se s'endormir, le souvenir de ces lèvres douces contre sa joue.

Emma mangea sans vraiment y faire attention, trop occuper à repenser à la vision de la brune s'occupant d'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je confirme qu'il ne doit rester que un ou deux chapitres avant la fin. A moins qu'une idée ne survienne et que je sois obligée de changer ma fin. Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Pour répondre à Hope Cristal : Déjà, merci beaucoup ! Je me suis rapidement revue la saison 1 car je voulais mettre les événements dans l'ordre. Je savais déjà quelles scènes je voulais utiliser mais je me devais de les écrire dans le bon ordre. Et donc, voilà le chapitre 9 !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 9**

Emma s'occupait du maire depuis bientôt deux mois. Au début, la cohabitation ne fut pas simple mais au fur et à mesure des jours, les deux femmes prirent leurs marques et arrivèrent à s'entendre. Même si Emma était toujours une menace pour la malédiction, Regina ne pouvait se réduire à la pousser hors de sa vie, surtout maintenant qu'elle s'occupait d'elle, sans jamais râler, ni en profiter. Et Dieu sait à quel point la blonde avait faillit succomber à de nombreuses reprises. Même si la brune était une garce manipulatrice, Emma ne pouvait qu'aimer la femme sympathique qu'elle devenait petit à petit. Elles appréciaient particulièrement les piques qu'elles se lançaient mutuellement et le sarcasme quasi toujours présent chez la brune faisait toujours sourire la blonde. De jours en jours, les séquelles de Regina avait diminué jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide d'Emma mais faisait tout pour repousser le jour de son départ. Même si elle ne le montrait jamais, elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune Sheriff, elle rendait le manoir plus vivant et son fils s'était considérablement ouverte à elle. Il disait toujours qu'elle était la Méchante Reine mais arrivait à voir au-delà de cette image. Emma non plus ne voulait pas partir du manoir, elle s'y sentait bien. Même si elle ne faisait pas partit de cette petite famille, elle se sentait chez elle. Son cauchemar avait disparu au fil des jours passés aux côtés de la brune et de son fils et se doutait qu'il reviendrait dès son retour à l'appartement de Mary Margaret.

Les deux femmes savaient qu'il viendrait un jour où Emma devrait s'en aller, et ce jour arriva donc. Comme tous les jours de ces deux mois, Emma était installée sur un bureau de la mairie à remplir des rapports aux côtés de Regina lorsque la brune reçut un appel. Emma n'y fit pas plus attention que ça ayant l'habitude d'entendre le téléphone sonner mais Regina revint rapidement le visage froid se voulant distant mais ses yeux reflétèrent sa tristesse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'était le Dr. Whale…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Henry va bien ? _Paniqua Emma._

\- Oui, oui, oui ! _Rassura Regina_. Il a dit qu'il voulait nous voir ce soir pour que je signe quelques papiers et que vous puissiez retourner chez vous.

\- Oh… Déjà ? _Dit la blonde en baissant le visage, ne voulant pas montrer sa mine défaite._

\- « Déjà » ? _Regina ne devait pas montrer le désespoir que lui amenait cette nouvelle._ Se serait plutôt, enfin !

\- Haha… Oui, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions rapprochées, _Emma se leva pour sortir de la pièce, la brune sentit de suite qu'elle venait de vexer le Sheriff._

\- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je vou-

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire, _coupa durement la blonde_. Je vais faire ma tournée, attendez moi pour partir à l'hôpital. Je vous y emmènerai.

\- Miss Swan, _tenta le maire_. Écout-

\- A tout à l'heure, _lança Emma en disparaissant derrière la porte du bureau._

Regina se maudit instantanément, comment pouvait-elle être aussi vexante sans qu'elle ne le veuille ? Bon, certes, elle avait répondu assez sèchement mais ce n'était pas du tout contre Emma. Elle n'avait simplement pas voulu montrer son trouble. Elle se décida à envoyer un message à la blonde, voulant arranger les choses avant de passer voir Whale :

 **#Miss Swan, nous savons très bien toutes les deux que vous n'êtes pas allée patrouiller. Revenez, j'aimerai vous parler.**

La réponse arriva presque instantanément.

 **#Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai très bien compris.**

N'aimant pas parler par message et sachant qu'Emma ne reviendrait pas de si tôt, Regina se décida à l'appeler.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame le Maire ? _Décrocha Emma, appuyant sur son statut._

\- Vous êtes exaspérante…. _Souffla la brune._

\- Donc ? _Insista la blonde._

\- Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu dire. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé votre compagnie mais savoir que je vais enfin pouvoir me débrouiller seule c'est… libérateur.

\- Ouais… Ouais… _Répondit Emma, pas totalement convaincue._

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez celle qui se soit occuper de moi et pas une autre personne, _murmura presque Regina._

\- Je vous demande pardon ? _Répliqua Emma en ouvrant la porte du bureau faisant sursauter la brune._

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue, _un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de la blonde._

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Où ça ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Bah, à l'hôpital.

\- Ils nous attendent dans la soirée.

\- Plus vite se sera fait plus vite vous serrez débarrassée de moi, _Regina se rendit compte qu'elle avait réellement blessé Emma._

\- Miss Swan…

\- Je vous attend dans la voiture ! _S'enthousiasma la blonde, elle passa la porte mais se retourna une dernière fois vers la brune._ Je suis peut-être exaspérante mais vous m'aimez comme ça, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître._

Regina souffla de mécontentement mais un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et laissa à sa secrétaire le loisir de fermer son bureau, avant de se diriger sur le parking où l'attendait la blonde, appuyé contre son horrible voiture jaune. Sans un mot, elles se rendirent à l'hôpital. Si le Dr. Whale fut surpris de leur arrivée soudaine, il n'en dit mot et les conduisit dans son bureau. Regina s'assit devant le bureau et Emma resta debout derrière elle.

\- Comment allez-vous madame le maire ? _Commença Whale._

\- Bien mieux, _affirma Regina._

\- C'est très bien, je vais vous faire signer quelques décharges et vous deux serez enfin libérées de cette corvée, _il émit un petit rire mais il disparu en voyant le sourire crispé du Sheriff et le regard presque triste de la brune, « Que se passe-t-il chez elles? » se demandait-il._

Whale secoua la tête et tendit ces fameux formulaires que Regina s'empressa de signer. Le trajet retour se fit en silence, les deux femmes ne savant pas quoi dire. Elles pénétrèrent dans le manoir et, sans se concerter, montèrent les marches pour aller parler à leur fils qui était dans sa chambre.

\- Henry ? _L'enfant se retourna pour faire face à ses deux mères_. On doit te parler, _déclara Regina._

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'inquiéta Henry._

\- Rien, rien, gamin mais… Je rentre chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Ta mère n'a plu besoin de mon aide, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici…

\- Et moi ? Et nous ? J'ai cru qu'on était une famille !

\- Écoutes… Oui, ces deux mois passés ici, c'était bien mais je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je ne fais pas partie de cette famille. Vous, Regina et toi, êtes une famille. _Sentant son fils se renfrogner, la brune intervint._

\- Ce que Mis-Emma veut dire, c'est qu'elle n'était que là pour me rendre service mais il faut qu'elle retourne chez elle. Tu continueras à la voir mais pas tous les jours.

\- C'est nul ! Je veux que tu restes avec nous, Em' !

\- Gamin, on se verra toujours ! Ça ne changera rien, à part que je ne t'accompagnerai plus dormir le soir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes… _Emma se pencha sur son fils pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, à l'abri de Regina._

\- Moi non plus, _puis elle se redressa, comme si de rien n'était_. Je suis juste venue pour que ta mère ne soit pas seule pour te l'annoncer mais je vais aller faire mon sac pour repartir. Câlin de départ ? _Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les bras._

\- Non ! _Se ferma l'enfant en croisant ses bras, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la blonde._

\- Henry… _Tenta Regina, elle n'aimait pas voir Emma dans cet état._

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Laissez.

Emma se leva du lit où ils s'étaient tous assis et se rendit à la chambre qu'elle avait occupé ces derniers jours. Elle prépara son sac en essuyant tristement ses perles salées et descendit les escaliers sans un regard pour la chambre de son fils. Regina l'attendait en bas. Elles ne parlèrent pas, essayant de faire passer leur pensée grâce à un simple regard, mais c'était peine perdue. Chacune refusant de croire à ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'autre. Elles se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, prenant plus de temps qu'il ne le faudrait, profitant de cette chaleur si particulière. Emma se détacha à regret et disparu derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle venait de faire quelques pas dans l'allée de gravier lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, elle ne se retourna cependant pas. Elle entendit des pas vifs faire rouler les pierres et puis sentit un corps se coller à ses jambes. Elle se contorsionna pour s'agenouiller devant son fils et ainsi, lui rendre son étreinte. La brune les regardait, appuyée sur une colonne de son perron, un sourire au lèvre. Regina étant assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il dirait, Emma prit la parole :

\- Crois-tu toujours qu'elle est la Méchante Reine ? _Demanda-t-elle à l'enfant._

\- Oui, _avoua-t-il_ , mais peut-être qu'elle n'est plus si méchante que ça. Peut-être que la malédiction l'a adoucit, l'a fait changer.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement ce que j'attendais mais c'est déjà une bonne chose. Bon, je vais y aller, _Emma se releva, Henry se retourna quelques secondes vers sa mère adoptive qui lui offrit un hochement de tête puis refit face à la blonde._

\- Tu veux manger à la maison ce soir ? _S'enthousiasma-t-il._

\- Euh… _Son regard oscillait entre le brun et la femme derrière lui_. O-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Mais, ta mère est d'accord ? _Henry tira sa manche pour qu'elle se baisse et lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille._

\- C'était son idée, _un sourire étira les lèvres d'Emma et ils rentrèrent dans la demeure._

Emma posa son sac sur le pas de la porte et rejoignit les deux autres qui s'était déjà rendu à la cuisine. Dans la bonne humeur, ils entamèrent la préparation du repas. Regina leur fit un chausson aux pommes, son dessert de prédilection. Emma et Henry s'essayèrent à la confection d'un plat de macaronis au fromage, mais malgré la facilité de la recette, la brune dû plusieurs fois leur venir en aide pour qu'ils ne soient pas réduit à devoir commander pour pouvoir manger. Les rires embaumèrent la maison et, chose rare, Regina laissait de temps en temps échapper un petit rire amusée. Henry voulu manger autour de la table basse du salon et ses deux mères n'eurent pas le cœur de lui refuser ça. Elles s'installèrent donc côté à côte sur le canapé, leur fils assit sur son fauteuil face à elles. Imperceptiblement, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Ce contact les apaisait, éteignait le feu intérieur qu'avait fait naître la nouvelle du départ de la blonde. Ils mangèrent tranquillement le plat de macaronis, et malgré quelques pâtes brûlées, ce fut un succès. Emma et Henry ne purent se retenir de se taper dans les mains, fier de leur réussite. Regina amena ensuite le dessert que le Sheriff aima tout particulièrement :

\- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Il ne fallait pas me faire goûter ça, Regina, je vais devenir accro.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'elle cherche à faire, _rit l'enfant._

\- Henry ! _Réprimanda la brune._

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vr-

\- Au lit ! _Coupa Regina._

\- Mais maman ! C'est le dernier soir avec Emma à la maison !

\- On est en semaine et tu as école.

\- Mamaaaan, s'il te plaît, _le maire allait craquer mais Emma vint à son secours._

\- Écoutes ta mère, elle a raison. Demain, je t'emmènerai à l'école. Vas te coucher.

\- D'accord…

L'enfant enlaça longuement sa mère biologique et partit dans sa chambre en ayant embrasser la brune au préalable. Quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir puis se refermer, Regina se leva du canapé pour aller chercher deux verres de cidre qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avec la bouteille avant de se rasseoir. Elle tendit un verre à Emma, qui l'accepta d'un sourire. Un silence apaisant s'installa, chacune buvant son verre, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Elles se sentaient bien, se sentaient à leur place. Emma prit alors la parole :

\- Vous n'êtes pas aussi méchante que tout le monde le dit, _déclara-t-elle._

\- Je vous demande pardon ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Ils ne vous voient simplement pas comme moi je le fais.

\- Ils ont raison.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que vous avez vécu des choses qui vous ont fait devenir ce que vous êtes maintenant. La méchanceté n'est pas innée, elle est créée, _ajouta Emma sous le regard effaré du maire_ « _Comment diable connaît-elle cette phrase ?_ »

\- D'où tirez-vous ça ?

\- Je crois que je l'ai lu dans le livre de Henry, et je suis assez d'accord. Vous voyez cette Méchante Reine ?

\- Celle que je suis censée être, _répliqua froidement Regina._

\- Oui, mais mettons ça de côté quelques minutes. Je trouve que ce personnage est trop vite jugée. Elle a maltraité, torturé et tué, certes, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, nous ne connaissons pas son passé. _Une larme silencieuse coula le long de la joue de la brune pour finir sa course sur sa jupe_. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? _S'inquiéta le Sheriff._

\- Pour rien, pour rien. Continuez.

\- Euh… Ouais… Bon… Je disais que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de juger ses actes sans connaître entièrement, _elle appuya sur ce mot_ , son histoire. Et j'ai le sentiment que c'est exactement la même chose pour vous. Les habitants de cette ville vous juge car vous êtes froide mais peut-être avez-vous vécu des épreuves qui vous ont fait se refermer sur vous-même.

Emma se risqua à prendre la main de la brune pour la caresser doucement. Et alors, tous les souvenirs de Regina lui vinrent en tête. Elle vit son premier amour, le sauvetage de Blanche-Neige, la mort de Daniel, le rôle de Rumplestiltskin dans son basculement moral, ses actes de Méchante Reine, la malédiction. Suivirent à ces visions, ses propres souvenirs. Ses. Tous. Premiers. Souvenirs. Charmant la mettant dans l'armoire magie dans cette couverture brodée, qu'elle possédait toujours. Elle lâcha soudainement la main de la brune :

\- Tout est vrai !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? _S'inquiéta Regina._

\- Henry ! Il a raison ! Vous êtes la Méchante Reine et je suis la Sauveuse ! C'est pour ça que vous me rejetiez ? Que vous étiez si froide avec moi ?

\- Que… Quoi ? _S'étonna la brune, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction._

\- Je cru que vous ne m'aimiez pas mais en faite c'était juste pour mon statut de Sauveuse.

\- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tout ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce livre existe ? Que je sois la Méchante Reine ?

\- En fait… Je dois avouer que je ne réalise pas encore très bien… Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je viens de découvrir que vous êtes la Méchante Reine que ce que j'ai dit plus tôt s'annule. Je le pensais et maintenant j'en ai la certitude. Vous avez simplement perdu votre Véritable Amour ! Même si je ne cautionne pas vos actes, je vous comprend.

\- Mais vous êtes la Sauveuse !

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous êtes la fille de Blanche-Neige, femme que j'ai traqué sans relâche pendant des années !

\- Je vous repose ma question, et alors ? Oui, vous avez peut-être fait des choses horribles ma-

\- Je vous ai empêché d'avoir une famille… _Regina baissa la tête mais Emma passa deux doigts sous son menton pour la faire la regarder._

\- Je m'en fiche. Oui, j'ai vécu des épreuves… plus que difficile, mais sans ça je n'aurais jamais eu Henry. Je ne vous aurais peut-être jamais rencontré, ou du moins pas la vous de maintenant. Vous avez changé, même notre fils le dit. Et si j'arrive à le voir, vous pouvez le voir vous aussi.

\- Lorsque la malédiction sera brisée, ils vont se souvenir. Je vais redevenir la Méchante Reine.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas s'en prendre à vous.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Lorsque Blanche-Neige se réveillera, vous vous rangerez de son côté. Et c'est normal, je suis la Méchante Reine.

\- Vous êtes bien plus que ça, vous êtes Regina.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de la brune, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait était la femme en face d'elle. Sans penser aux conséquences de cette acte, Regina ferma les yeux et s'avança doucement pour enfin rencontrer les lèvres de la blonde. Leur baiser fut doux, chargé de tendresse. Elle sentit des mains s'accrocher à sa nuque et glissa les siennes sur les hanches d'Emma pour se coller un peu plus à elle. Alors qu'elles étaient perdues dans ce baiser, une vague scintillante s'échappa de leur étreinte pour parcourir la pièce et ensuite se disperser à travers la ville. Intriguée par le phénomène, les deux femmes se séparèrent, elles n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

\- Emma ! Emma !

\- Quoi ?

\- La malédiction ! Je crois que tu l'as brisé ! _Regina se releva et recula de quelques pas._

\- Non… Non, non, non !

\- Regina, calmez-vous, _tenta Emma._

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tous les deux ! Emmenez Henry avec vous, Miss Swan. Il sera en meilleure sécurité.

\- De quoi me parlez-vous ?

\- La malédiction est brisé, vous comprenez ça ? _Cria Regina_. Bientôt, les habitants se réveilleront et vous savez quelle est la première chose qu'ils feront ? Ils viendront me confronter. Et... Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que Henry assiste à ça.

\- Maman, non ! _Intervint l'enfant. Regina s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla face à lui._

\- Henry… Peu importe ce que tu penses. Peu importe ce que l'on te dit. Je t'aime vraiment.

\- Je le sais, _Henry enlaça sa mère._

Emma profita de ce moment pour foncer dans la chambre de son fils et récupérer quelques affaires qu'elle fourra ensuite dans un sac. Elle redescendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et aida Henry à enfiler son manteau par dessus son pyjama. Elle prit les deux sacs et ils passèrent la porte. Emma se retourna quelques instants et elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir les larmes de l'autre femme avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Elle jeta les sacs dans le coffre de sa Coccinelle et prit la place du conducteur alors que son fils montait à son tour dans la voiture. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence complet, pendant de longues minutes avant que Henry ne pose la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Pour briser la malédiction.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout…

\- Tu faisais quoi quand c'est arrivé ? _Les joues de sa mère virèrent aux rouges et elle mit quelques secondes à répondre._

\- Rien du tout, on discutait ta mère et moi. _Pas totalement convaincu, l'enfant chercha à approfondir._

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Je lui disais qu'elle n'était pas la femme que tout le monde croyait qu'elle était. Et puis, je lui ai pris la main et… Et…

\- Et ? _Invita Henry._

\- Et alors, j'ai tout vu, _déclara Emma_. Ses souvenirs, les miens aussi. Je la voyais arraché le cœur d'une femme mais je la voyais aussi embrasser un homme nommé Daniel, son premier amour que sa mère avait tué sous ses yeux. Et ensuite, j'ai vu mon père, Charmant – David Nolan donc – me placer dans l'armoire magique pour venir dans ce monde…

\- Et c'est là que la malédiction s'est brisée ?

\- Non, pas tout à fait, non… Je lui ai dit que je me souvenais mais que je la comprenais et après…

\- Et après ?

\- Une vague de je sais ne quoi s'est propagé à travers la maison pour finir dans les rues de Storybrooke, _Henry savait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose, il n'était pas dupe, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête à le faire._

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On va chez toi ?

\- Certainement pas, je n'ai pas envie de me confronter à Mary Margaret, pas déjà… Je ne suis pas prête.

\- Je comprends mais tu sais, maintenant qu'elle a recouvert la mémoire, elle doit être en train de courir dans les rues à la recherche de son prince Charmant. _Une vision de Mary Margaret criant à chaque coin de rue fit partir Emma dans un fou rire, à lui donner des crampes au ventre. Henry la rejoignit rapidement._

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'imagine tellement Mary ! _Après avoir séché les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler, la blonde continua._ Bon, dans ce cas là, allons chez moi.

_.-._.-._

Aussitôt après avoir fermé la porte, Regina se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Comment Emma avait-elle fait pour briser la malédiction ? Tous ce qu'elle avait construit pendant 28 ans venait de voler en éclat mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la belle blonde. La phrase qu'elle avait prononcé passait en boucle dans sa tête : « _Vous êtes bien plus que ça. Vous êtes Regina._ » Elle ne comprenait pas comment la Sauveuse pouvait être aussi clémente avec elle. Elle l'avait privé d'une famille, avait tenté d'assassiner sa mère, avait tué des milliers d'innocents et pourtant, elle avait répondu à son baiser. Peut-être qu'Emma l'aimait… Non, non, non, c'était impossible. Elle était la Sauveuse, les gentils ne s'amourachent pas des méchants. Dès que Blanche-Neige lui aura raconté tous ce qu'elle avait fait, elle serait horrifiée et ne voudrait plus lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, sa décision était prise. Elle redeviendrait la Méchante Reine pour se protéger de ses propres sentiments. Elle s'éloignerait de la blonde pour ne pas souffrir une seconde fois.

En se réveillant le lendemain, une boule se créa au fond de son ventre. Pour une fois, elle avait peur. Peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait créé. Peur de redevenir cette Méchante Reine aux yeux des habitants de Storybrooke. Malgré tout ce qu'Emma pouvait lui dire, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours cette femme seule et destructrice.

Elle se leva sans grande conviction et s'habilla tout de même d'un pantalon tailleur bleu marine ainsi qu'un chemisier blanche. Quitte à passer l'arme à gauche, autant le faire dans une tenue digne d'elle. Elle restait tout de même Regina Mills. Machinalement, elle pénétra dans la chambre de son fils mais elle découvrit un lit défait et une armoire grande ouverte, signe de son départ aussi soudain que désespéré. Elle souffrait de le savoir loin d'elle mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour sa sécurité. Les habitants n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à lui, sous prétexte qu'il était le fils de la Méchante Reine mais Regina savait qu'Emma le protégerait. Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son café matinal, la brune vit à travers sa fenêtre un épais nuage violet se propager dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'enveloppait. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, elle sentit une nouvelle énergie dans son sang. Une énergie si familière et rassurante qu'elle lui tira un sourire carnassier.

La magie.

Quelqu'un avait ramené la magie dans ce monde.

Elle venait à peine de se remettre de la perspective d'un monde avec de la magie, qu'elle entendit des coups frappés frénétiquement à sa porte. Elle prit une longue respiration et ouvrit la porte en grand, revêtant son sourire de politicienne. Un petit attroupement s'était formé, mené par le Dr. Whale.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? _Demanda innocemment Regina, feignant l'innocence._

\- Cette moue moqueuse ne durera pas éternellement, Regina. Tu nous as tous pris et maintenant-

\- Quoi ? _Coupa la brune_. Maintenant, vous allez me tuer ?

\- Éventuellement, mais d'abord, tu dois souffrir.

\- Vous écouter a été assez de souffrance pour nous tous, _s'énerva Regina en le poussant petit à petit_. _Il y eu un mouvement de foule et Whale s'avança en bloquant le maire contre l'une des colonnes de son perron._

\- Où en étions-nous ? _L'homme enroula ses mains sur le coup de Regina et commença à serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle savait que la magie était revenue il y a trop peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir. Alors que ses poumons la brûlaient et que sa vue se flouait, elle entendit une voix intervenir._

\- Laissez-là partir ! Laissez-là partir ! _Emma dû faire des coudes et des pieds pour franchir le petit groupe afin de pousser Whale à terre et soutenir la brune qui reprenait sa respiration._

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? _Demanda le docteur en se relevant._

\- Parce que je suis toujours le Sheriff.

\- Et parce qu'elle vous a sauvés, _intervint Charmant_ , chacun d'entre vous.

\- Et parce que peu importe ce que Regina a fait, ça ne justifie pas ceci, _ajouta Blanche-Neige._

\- Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, _déclara Emma._

\- Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, _tenta le Dr. Whale._

\- Oui, et bien, maintenant, vous y êtes.

\- Ok, Whale c'est finis, _intervint Charmant en s'approchant de l'homme_. Nous avons des choses à mettre au point, et ce n'est pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre.

\- Et la mort de Regina n'apportera aucunes réponses, _conclut Blanche._

Un long silence suivi leur discours, chacun pesant le pour et le contre. Regina avait encore du mal à respirer et Emma la serrait un peu contre elle pour la maintenir debout. Comme un seul homme, le groupe décida de se disperser. De toute manière, le regard que leur lançait Emma, un regard assassin, les dissuadait de tenter quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Une fois le jardin du manoir vidé, Emma se retourna vers Regina :

\- Vous allez bien ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Miss Swan, _répondit froidement la brune._

\- Quoi ? Non, mais ça vous arracherez le cœur de dire ne serait-ce que « merci » une fois ? _S'énerva la blonde, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Regina._

\- J'avais la situation bien en main.

\- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois je les laisserais s'en prendre à vous ! _David et Mary observait la scène, intrigués. Les deux femmes se rapprochaient à chaque parole._

\- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes la Sauveuse. Jamais vous ne laisseriez quelqu'un se faire tuer.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, je ne suis pas de votre monde. Ici, il n'y a pas de méchants ou de gentils. Et si je ne suis en rien la Sauveuse. Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ? Très bien ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous mourrez !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Et je vous demanderais de quitter ma propriété.

Elles se jaugèrent de longues secondes, soufflant bruyamment avant que Regina ne se retourne et claque la porte du manoir. Cacher dans son entrée, elle entendit la conversation, quelque peu criée, qui suivit sa sortie et elle ne pu qu'aimer plus Emma. Elle la défendait en connaissance de cause, malgré tous ses actes. Elle ne pouvait plus se comporter en Méchante Reine, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait faillit craquer plusieurs fois et se jeter dans les bras de la blonde pour s'excuser et la remercier mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus à le faire. Qu'Emma l'acceptait tel qu'elle était.

_.-._.-._

Emma resta de longues secondes à observer la porte close avant de laisser échapper un cri de mécontentement. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses... parents – c'était assez déroutant d'avoir des parents ayant le même âge que vous – qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil.

\- Non mais elle se fiche de moi !

\- Emma, c'est normal, _tenta Charmant_. Elle est imprévisible et surtout dangereuse, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la Méch-

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom ! _Cria sa fille._

\- Ma puce… Elle a eu l'occasion de se faire pardonner ses actes, mais jamais elle ne l'a prise, _déclara Blanche._

\- Et toi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Et toi ? T'es-tu excusée de tous ce que tu lui as fait ? _S'énerva Emma_. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'excuser pour le monstre qu'elle est devenu ? Alors que personne ne lui a jamais présenté ses excuses pour l'avoir fait devenir de cette façon. Et plus particulièrement, toi.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! Elle était juste jalouse de mon bonheur !

\- Mais mon Dieu, Mary ! Ou Blanche-Neige ! Ou j'en sais rien… Ouvre les yeux, putain ! Tu rejettes toute la faute sur elle mais tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre !

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, _intervint David_ , Regina est cinglée. Elle ne supportait pas de nous voir heureux, pour je ne sais quel raison, et a voulu détruire notre bonheur.

\- Pour je ne sais quel raison ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? _Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère._

\- Emma, parle mieux à ta mère…

\- De un ! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Vous m'avez abandonné alors que je n'avais à peine quelques jours, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule pendant 28 putains d'années ! De deux ! Blanche-Neige, je ne te savais pas aussi cruche que le personnage dépeint dans nos livres.

\- Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix ! C'était la seule solution pour que tu vives ! _Se défendit Charmant._

\- Non, non et non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça pour moi, mais pour vous ! Pour que je vous sauve !

\- Donc, tu choisis le camp de Regina ? _Demanda son père._

\- Il n'y a aucun choix à faire. Pour ma part, vous m'avez abandonné car vous n'acceptiez pas l'idée d'être séparés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. _Mary, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis quelques temps, releva la tête pour faire face à sa fille, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

\- Donc, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une cruche incapable de rien ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais tu n'essayes même pas de te remettre en cause.

\- Mais, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Vraiment ? _S'étonna la blonde._

\- Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? _Emma soupira longuement avant de répondre._

\- Te souviens-tu de Daniel ?

\- Daniel ? Le garçon d'écurie ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Il s'est enfui av-

\- Il s'est enfui ?

\- C'est ce que Regina m'a dit.

\- Oh… Je comprends mieux alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle t'a dit ça avant ou après le mariage avec ton père ?

\- Juste avant pourquoi ?

\- Donc avant qu'elle ne soit corrompu par Gold… Écoutes… Daniel ne s'est pas enfui, il est mort. Avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Léopold, Regina et Daniel avait décidé de partir loin d'ici pour vivre leur amour mais Cora les a intercepté et a arraché le cœur de Daniel.

\- Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça alors ?

\- Pour te protéger, je suppose…

\- Oh mon Dieu… Je ne savais pas…

\- Cela ne change rien à ce qu'elle a fait, _intervint Charmant_.

\- Charmant !

\- Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je la plaigne alors qu'elle a tué des milliers d'innocents ? Non mais Emma ! Ouvre les yeux toi aussi ! Elle te manipule!

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? _S'énerva Emma._

\- Tu es ma fille et je ne laisserais cette femme te retourner contre nous !

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? _Rit la blonde._ Va-t'en.

\- Quoi ma-

\- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Blanche, tu vas tout de même la lais-

\- Va à l'appartement, Charmant. Et réfléchis. _L'homme ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de soupirer et de disparaître derrière les haies du jardin._ Comment sais-tu tous ça ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Non, j'ai vu ses souvenirs.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Bon, allez, on devrait sortir d'ici.

\- Tu ne vas pas la laisser seule avec les autres ? Ils vont s'en prendre à elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais la laisser seule, j'ai dit qu'on devrait sortir du jardin.

Emma passa une main dans le dos de sa mère et elles sortirent de la propriété, comme le leur avait demandé Regina, quelques minutes plus tôt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. J'avais écrit un premier chapitre mais il était vraiment très long, j'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux.**

 **Au week-end prochain pour le chapitre 11 et bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 10**

Elle était dans sa cuisine à observer la rue, lorsque Regina aperçut une masse dans l'arbre en face de chez elle. En plissant les yeux, elle reconnut une certaine veste en cuir rouge et une longue chevelure blonde. Que faisait Emma Swan dans un arbre ? Riant de cette vue, Regina prépara un chocolat chaud qu'elle versa dans un thermos. Elle traversa ensuite son allée de gravier pour se rendre à l'arbre en question. Emma paniqua en voyant la brune arriver à grands pas, elle essaya de descendre rapidement mais elle manqua une branche et tomba lourdement sur le sol, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux mais elle vu d'abord Regina, courant vers elle, malgré ses talons. Elle se retourna sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, chassé par le choc. Elle sentit une main caresser son dos et cela l'apaisa instantanément. Ayant était assourdit par la douleur, elle entendit enfin ce que lui disait Regina :

\- … Allez bien ? Miss Swan ?

\- Oui, _tenta Emma. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle s'écroula à terre._

\- Ne mentez pas.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là.

\- Vous non plus.

\- Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas un groupe de personnages de contes à mes trousses.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai peur d'eux ?

\- Que vous ayez peur ou non n'est pas la question. Rentrez, _la blonde tenta une seconde fois de se relever mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir contre l'arbre._

\- Et vous laissez là ? Jamais de la vie. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez, Sheriff Swan ?

\- Je surveillais que personne ne venait vous attaquer.

\- Dans un arbre ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- J'avais une vue parfaite sur votre jardin.

\- J'apprécie que vous vous souciez de ma sécurité mais vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à la votre.

\- Ouais… Ouais, _répondit froidement Emma toujours énervée par l'altercation qu'elles avaient eu plus tôt_. Rentrez chez vous. _Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur l'arbre, grimaçant de douleur. Elle commença à_ _escalader_ _les branches mais Regina la fit descendre en la prenant par les hanches pour la poser à terre._

\- Non mais vous plaisantez là, j'espère ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous n'allez pas remonter dans cette arbre alors que vous venez d'en tomber et que vous souffrez ?

\- Je ne souffre pas, _Emma retint un cri de douleur en fermant les yeux et serrant la mâchoire._

\- A quelqu'un d'autre, Miss Swan.

\- Oh et puis merde ! _Cria presque Emma en repoussant Regina._ Ne faites pas comme si vous vous inquiétiez pour moi. Retournez chez vous, moi je remonte dans cette arbre. _Se retournant pour confirmer ses dires, Regina souffla de colère et retint fortement la blonde contre elle. Elle entourant sa taille de l'un de ses bras et lui tendit le thermos qu'elle avait toujours dans son autre main._

\- Vous venez avec moi, _réussit à articuler la brune_ _alors qu'Emma essayait de se dégager._

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Ouais mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous me dites.

\- Langage, Miss Swan.

\- Pourquoi Madame-Je-Peux-Me-Débrouiller-Seule voudrait que je vienne chez elle ?

\- Parce que vous êtes tombée d'un arbre. Écoutez… Je voulais m'ex-

\- Ouais… Ouais… Gardez ça pour vous, vous voulez bien ?

\- Voudriez-vous bien vous taire et écouter ? J'essaye de vous présenter mes excuses, _Emma souffla mais ne dit rien, elle se dégagea simplement de_ _l'emprise de_ _Regina pour lui faire face_. Je vous demande pardon parce que… J'ai mal réagit, mais il faut que vous compreniez que jamais personne n'a pris ma défense.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir.

\- Oui merci, mais je parlais aussi de… Après. J'ai entendu votre conversation avec vos idio-parents, _Emma sourit à ce lapsus._

\- Ah… Bah je n'allais pas les laisser dire du mal de vous alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais remis en cause.

\- C'est moi et moi seul qui suis devenue la Méchante Reine.

\- Oui mais vous ne l'êtes pas devenue car vous le vouliez. La mort de Daniel vous a fait souffrir et Rumpelstilkin… Non, c'est pas ça. Attendez… Rumpletilskin ?

\- Rumplestiltskin, _répondit Regina, amusée par l'attitude d'Emma._

\- Voilà ! Merci ! Bref, Rumpelsti- Rumpletisk- cet homme donc, vous a manipulé pour que vous sombriez dans les ténèbres.

\- Merci, _ce fut tout ce que la brune pu dire_. Jamais personne n'a essayé de me comprendre.

\- Eh bien, préparez-vous, car ça va changer. Bon, allez, rentrez.

\- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Vous venez avec moi. _Emma essaya de souffler de mécontentement mais son sourire en coin trahissait ses pensées._

\- Très bien. Après vous, votre Majesté.

Regina rit à cette appellation, 28 ans qu'on ne l'avait plus appeler comme ça. Elle soutint quelques peu la blonde et elles traversèrent lentement les mètres qui les séparaient du manoir. Regina aida Emma à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Le maire disparu quelques instants à l'étage pour prendre des calmants qu'elle donna au Sheriff. La blonde remarqua enfin le thermos que Regina lui avait glissé dans la main. Elle le leva en l'air pour que la brune le récupère mais celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

\- C'est pour vous.

\- Pour moi ? _Répéta Emma, légèrement incrédule._

\- Quand je vous ai vu dans l'arbre, je me suis dis que vous devriez avoir froid. Alors, je vous ai fait un chocolat chaud. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti, pour vous le donner.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Pourquoi je vous fais un chocolat chaud ? Je vous l'ai dit. Vous éti-

\- Non, non, _coupa Emma en secouant la tête_. Pourquoi vous êtes sympa avec moi et deux minutes après, vous me rejetez ? Je n'arrive plus à vous suivre, _Emma avait du mal à rester les yeux ouverts, les calmants l'endormant._

\- Essayez de dormir, _tenta Regina._

\- Non ! _Souffla Emma_. Je veux un réponse. _L_ _'explication_ _de Regina ne vint pas de suite, la brune attendit que la tête du Sheriff tombe sur le côté pour parler._

\- Je ne sais pas comment aimer.

Emma, à moitié endormie, ne fit pas attention à cette phrase, ne comprenant pas directement son sens. Elle se sentit glisser sur la canapé et plongea dans un sommeil profond. Elle se réveilla, elle ne savait combien de temps plus tard, dans un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle heurta le sol. Son sommeil avait dû être assez agité pour qu'elle chute ainsi du canapé. Elle se redressa difficilement pour s'asseoir par terre. Elle remarqua que Regina avait sorti son arme de service, un glock 17, de son holster* et l'avait posé sur la table basse pour ne pas qu'il la gêne pendant son sommeil. Elle replaça donc son glock et se leva pour trouver la brune, la douleur de sa chute ayant disparu. Elle fouilla tout le manoir mais il n'y avait aucune trace du maire. Elle lui passa un coup de fil mais elle entendit le téléphone sonner dans le salon. Inquiète, elle envoya une message à Henry.

 **#Hey Kid ! Tu as vu ta mère ?**

 **#Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **# Pour rien. Je rentre bientôt, à tout à l'heure. Fais gaffe avec tes… grand-parents !**

 **#Ouais ouais… Mais tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien ?**

Emma ne répondit pas à ce dernier message. Où étais passée Regina ? Et si elle s'était fait enlevée et qu'Emma n'avait rien entendu ? Paniquée, elle couru à l'entrée pour se rendre à la station et commencer les recherches. Elle prit son arme dans la main au cas où quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et s'élança à l'extérieur mais heurta un corps et tomba à terre. Elle réagit rapidement et s'assit presque sur l'individu pour pointer son glock sur son torse. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une personne bien connue :

\- Regina ?

\- J'aimerai bien que vous vous ôtiez de moi, Miss Swan.

\- Oh ! Oui, pardon, _Emma se releva et aida la brune à en faire de même. Oubliant le ridicule de la situation, elle s'énerva légèrement_. Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, Regina !

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna la brune, ne comprenant pas trop._

\- Disparaître comme ça, sans laisser de mot !

\- J'étais juste dans le jardin, _déclara Regina._

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois ! Ou prenez votre téléphone avec vous ! J'ai cru qu'on vous avait enlevé !

\- Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? _Osa le maire._

\- Bah évidement ! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs… Franchement…

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, je suppose. _Emma prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer._

\- Ouais… Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci de m'avoir aidé mais je vais aller prendre une douche. Et vous, vous ne bougez pas temps que je ne vous ai pas envoyé un message vous disant que je surveille votre maison. C'est clair ?

\- Je verrai.

\- Non, Regina. Il n'y a pas de « je verrai ». C'est un ordre, un point c'est tout, _la voix stricte de la blonde fit légèrement reculer le maire_. Voulez-vous que Henry perde sa mère ?

\- Non…

\- Bien. Alors, vous restez chez vous. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, allez ! Rentrez chez vous !

Emma sourit à Regina et se sauva. Elle rentra à pied chez elle, ayant laissé sa voiture là-bas. A peine elle mit un pied dans l'appartement, qu'un boulet de canon brun lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Emma !

\- Ok, gamin, mais tu sais qu'on s'est vu ce matin quand même ?

\- Je sais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah ton message… C'était assez inquiétant. Maman a disparu ?

\- Non, non, non mais j'ai cru ça un instant. Bon, je suis juste venue prendre une douche. Je suis tombée de l'arbre tout à l'heure et j'aimerai bien nettoyer mes plaies. Après, j'y retourne.

\- Encore ? _Demanda Blanche, qui s'était approchée pour saluer sa fille._

\- La malédiction vient d'être brisée, tout le monde lui en veut. J'irai là-bas jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse.

\- Ça peut durer des mois…

\- Et bien, je camperais dans un arbre pendant des mois, _rit Emma_. Bon, j'ai réellement besoin d'une douche.

\- Oh oui, oui, vas-y, _sourit sa mère._

Emma se glissa sous l'eau chaude et souffla de soulagement. Elle était frigorifiée, marcher vingt minutes dans le froid n'était pas son activité préférée. Elle nettoya ses genoux écorchés et sortit finalement de la douche après une demi heure. Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et monta dans sa chambre pour trouver des habits chauds. Elle opta pour un jean noir ainsi qu'un gros pull en laine, auxquels elle rajouta des cuissardes et un manteau bien chaud. Elle sortit enfin de la chambre mais avant de partir, elle alla voir son fils.

\- Henry ? _Interpella-t-elle. Le gamin, occupé à jouer à son jeux vidéo, se retourna_. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Oui, _il mit en pause son jeu et attendit qu'Emma le rejoigne pour continuer._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aimerai bien que tu me dises comment j'ai pu briser cette malédiction.

\- De ce que j'ai lu dans le livre, un baiser d'Amour Véritable peut briser n'importe quel sort et malédiction.

\- Un baiser d'Am- Quoi ? _S'effara Emma._

\- Bah oui, mais ça ne marche que avec deux âmes sœurs.

\- Attends, c'est comme lorsque le Prince Charmant a sauvé Blanche-Neige de la malédiction du sommeil, non ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça !

\- O-OK… Mais il n'y a pas une autre solution ?

\- Non… Pas que je sache…

\- Mais alors comment j'ai fait moi ? Je ne suis pas l'Amour Véritable de ta mère. Et je ne l'ai pas embrassé, _Emma essaya d'être le plus naturel_ _le_ _possible_. _Henry plissa les yeux et scruta sa mère à la recherche du moindre indice_ _de mensonge mais n'arriva pas à en trouver_. Donc ?

\- Bah… Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a rien écrit de plus dans le livre. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ma mère ?

\- Tu me vois aller la voir et lui dire : « Hey ! Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver comment j'ai fait pour briser la malédiction que tu as lancé et pour laquelle tu as dû sacrifier ton cher père ? »

\- Ouais… Bon, certes… Si je la vois, je lui demanderai.

\- Merci, gamin. Bon, j'y vais ! _Emma se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais David s'interposa._

\- Attends, Emma, s'il-te-plaît. J'aimerai te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Il faut que j'y aille, _tenta Emma._

\- Elle peut bien attendre dix minutes de plus non ?

\- Non, _la blonde essaya de contourner son père mais il l'attrapa par le bras._

\- Et bien, elle attendra quand même. On doit parler Emma. Tu es ma fille et je n'accepterais pas que tu te laisses influencer par cette femme, _le Sheriff se dégagea du prince et le repoussa à quelques mètres, à côté de Blanche-Neige qui ne le retint pas lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse. Au lieu de ça, elle s'avança vers sa fille._

\- Emma… Est-ce que ce que tu m'as dit à ton arrivée, sur Regina et sur ce que tu… ressentais, _murmura-t-elle pour que les autres ne puissent pas comprendre_ , est-ce que c'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Oui… Je suis désolée…

\- Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda David en se relevant._

\- Emma… Ma puce… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, _déclara Mary, ignorant la question de son mari._ C'est assez… déroutant.

\- On pourrait pas en parler plus tard ? En privé ? _Intervint Emma,_ _lançant des coups d'œil à son fils puis à son père. Margaret comprit le message._

\- Oh… Oui, bien sur. Vas-y.

\- Non, tu ne vas nulle part ! _S'énerva Charmant._ Pas avant qu'on ne m'ait expliqué ce qu'il se passe.

\- Rien, il ne se passe rien. Du moins, rien qui ne te concerne. C'est entre Mary Margaret et moi. Et ne me demande pas de faire un choix entre vous et Regina.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma réponse est déjà toute prête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça v-

\- Sur ce, je m'en vais, _coupa la blonde._

\- Emma ! _Tenta-t-il mais ses paroles rencontrèrent une porte close. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa femme_. Et toi, tu n'interviens pas ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Notre fille est grande, elle fait ses propres choix.

\- Mais tu la laisse courir pour sauver Regina ?

\- Oui, _conclut la brunette en allant s'installer sur le canapé, sous l'œil incrédule de son mari et de son petit-fils._

_.-._.-._

Emma s'engouffra dans le froid et bénit les Dieux lorsqu'elle trouva un bonnet dans une des poches de son manteau. Avant d'aller au manoir, ou plutôt à l'arbre en face du manoir, elle passa au Granny's. Il devait être bientôt 15h et elle n'avait pas mangé à midi. Elle prit un bon vieux cheeseburger et le mangea sur la route de la rue Mifflin. Elle grimpa rapidement à l'arbre, sorti les jumelles de sa poche et se cala confortablement – enfin, façon de parler – contre les branches. Elle envoya ensuite un message à Regina :

 **#Je suis en position. Vous pouvez sortir dans le jardin maintenant, ça vous va ?**

Dix minutes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de message.

 **#Regina ?**

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse, elle paniqua. Elle descendit de l'arbre en sautant pour se rétablir sur le sol. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et couru au manoir. Elle fit le tour de la demeure, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fenêtres mais l'intérieur était plongé dans le noir complet. Elle alluma la lampe torche de son téléphone et se rendit devant la porte d'entrée. Elle pointa son glock 17 devant elle, son téléphone éclairant et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle pénétra dans le manoir et fouilla chaque pièce. Aucune trace de la brune. Ni de son téléphone. Elle allait sortir du manoir pour aller trouver ses parents lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit bout de papier sur la table de la cuisine. Toujours aux aguets, elle le déplia et découvrit un mot écrit pour elle :

« _Bonjour, Sauveuse._

 _Je voudrais vous remercier pour nous avoir tous sauvé de cette malédiction._

 _Mais maintenant, Regina Mills doit payer. Je dois avouer que j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir pénétrer chez sa Majesté la Reine mais heureusement pour moi, vous êtes rentrée chez vous quelques instants._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la tuer mais disons qu'elle détient quelque chose qui m'appartient et que j'aimerai récupérer. Vous la reverrez lorsqu'elle me l'aura rendu._

 _Jefferson, autrement appelé le Chapelier Fou._ »

Emma se retint de déchiré le bout de papier et couru dans les rues de Storybrooke pour atteindre son appartement. Elle fit claquer la porte d'entrée pour avoir l'attention de sa famille. Essoufflée par sa course, elle s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, mais Charmant s'impatienta et ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Absolument rien ! Elle s'est fait enlevée !

\- Et ? Que ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait.

\- Écoutes moi bien, _s'énerva Emma_. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'entendre dire des idioties pareilles. Si tu veux que je sois ta fille, comporte toi en père.

\- Mais j-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais je », soit tu acceptes mes choix soit je ne veux plus te revoir. Tu as parfaitement le droit de lui en vouloir, je comprends tout à fait mais tu ne cherches même pas à la comprendre. Tu ne vois même pas qu'elle a changé.

\- Elle n'a PAS changé ! _Emma allait répondre mais sa mère intervint._

\- Charmant ! Arrêtes ça, immédiatement !

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment plus Blanche. On a été séparé pendant 28 ans à cause de cette femme ! Comment peux-tu la défendre après tous ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Je réfléchis simplement plus que toi, _Emma rit à cette pique_. Je porte peut-être ce prénom mais je ne suis pas blanche comme neige. Daniel est mort par ma faute.

\- Tu étais jeune.

\- Certes mais j'avais promit à Regina de garder son secret et pourtant, je l'ai raconté à sa mère.

\- Tu avais dix ans.

\- Ça, tu l'as déjà dit, _se moqua Blanche_.

\- Écoutez, _Emma coupa court à cette joute verbale, le temps lui étant compté_ , je ne suis pas là pour me disputer. Est-ce que vous allez m'aider à la retrouver ? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir me débrouiller seule ? _Henry, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, s'avança et répondit à la place de ses grand-parents._

\- Tu es sure qu'elle s'est fait enlevée ? Elle fait peut-être un tour en ville, _tenta le gamin_.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit mais sa Mercedes est toujours garée au manoir. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone et surtout, il y avait un mot, _Emma sortit le bout de papier qu'elle donna à sa famille._

\- Le Chapelier Fou ? _Demanda Henry._

\- Oui, je me suis dit que tu savais peut-être qui il était. Je veux dire... ici.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

\- Mince alors… Bon, je vais cherché à la station pour trouver où habite ce Jeffer-

Elle fut coupée par la vibration de son téléphone. Elle alluma son écran et découvrit un message de « Madame la mairesse ». Elle releva la tête pour voir sa famille.

\- C'est… C'est un message de Regina.

\- Pardon ? _S'exclama Mary._

\- Ouais… Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal. _Emma ouvrit donc le message et fut stupéfaite._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? _S'enquit Henry._

\- Hum… _La blonde tendit son téléphone à la vue de tous._

 **#Miss Swan, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mon caveau. Assez grosse boîte. Chapeau haut de forme noir. En sécurité.**

Henry attrapa le téléphone et envoya, du moins, tenta d'envoyer un message à sa mère.

 **#Où es-tu ? _Message non délivré_**

\- Je n'ai pas pu lui envoyer de message, comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, gamin. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas qu'on lui réponde pour ne pas que Jefferson ne puisse savoir ce qu'elle nous a envoyé.

\- Mais, et si c'était Jefferson lui-même qui t'a envoyé ce message et qu'il voulait que tu ailles récupérer le chapeau pour lui ? _Demanda Blanche._

\- Je n'en sais rien mais nous devons tenter le coup. On verra ensuite pour sauver Regina.

Henry et Blanche-Neige acquiescèrent et partirent prendre leur manteau. Charmant mit quelques secondes à se décider avant de souffler de mécontentement et de suivre la petite troupe déjà sortie de l'appartement. Une fois dehors, ils se dispersèrent en deux groupes : Mary et Henry devait se rendre à la station pour trouver toutes informations sur ce Jefferson, David et Emma devait aller au caveau pour prendre le chapeau du Chapelier Fou. Charmant prit le volant et se rendit au cimetière. Emma ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet, n'acceptant pas encore les reproches que son père pouvait lui faire. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le manoir la veille, elle se mit à repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec la brune. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps mais il avait été écourté par la fin de la malédiction. Elle se remémora ces lèvres douces et charnues, ces mains s'accrochant à ses hanches… Dire qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser serait un euphémisme. Regina lui avait offert le meilleur qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de vivre auparavant. Un mélange de douceur et de passion. Le cocktail parfait.

Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées et lui fit réaliser qu'ils étaient maintenant garés devant le cimetière. Emma soupira légèrement et suivit son père qui avançait déjà entre le labyrinthe d'allée. Ils arrivèrent finalement au mausolée et Charmant tenta d'en ouvrir les portes mais elles étaient robustement fermées à clé. Emma se plaça à ses côtés et d'un hochement de tête, ils enfoncèrent simultanément la porte avec leur épaule. Ils durent répéter l'opération trois fois avant que la porte ne cède et ne se décide à leur laisser l'accès. Emma pénétra la première et fit le tour de la petite pièce à la recherche de la fameuse boite. Alors qu'elle venait de finir de vérifier un mur, David l'interpella et lui montrant des traces noires au sol. Comme si quelque chose y était souvent déplacé. Le seul « objet » qu'Emma voyait aux alentours était le cercueil de Henry Mills, le père de Regina. David en vint à la même conclusion que la blonde et il poussa le cercueil. Emma le rejoint rapidement et l'aida. Ils dévoilèrent en dessous un escalier menant à un sous-sol. Père et fille échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de descendre les quelques marches. Ils découvrirent un espace plus grand qu'au dessus contenant de nombreux objets que Charmant assimila à la Forêt Enchantée. N'ayant pas spécialement le temps de s'attarder sur chaque petite merveille que cette pièce pouvait lui montrer, Emma se mit à en faire le tour pour trouver le chapeau. David, lui, resta subjugué par le nombre de choses que Regina avait pu ramener de leur monde. Il observait un écrin de bois parfaitement bien sculpté lorsqu'il reçu un coup de coude. Il se retourna pour faire face à Emma qui tenait dans sa main une grosse boite avec une forme… Original. La blonde ne laissa pas son père s'émerveiller devant et l'ouvrit laissant apparaître un chapeau au tissu noir. David offrit un sourire fier à sa fille et ils remontèrent tous les deux à la surface. Une fois dans la voiture, la boite sur les genoux d'Emma, Charmant se tourna pour faire face à la blonde :

\- Écoutes… Je m'excuse, je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. J'ai bien vu, pendant ces 28 ans, que Regina n'était plus la même. Elle était froide certes mais elle ne voulait que le bonheur des habitants de Storybrooke.

\- Que cherches-tu à me dire ? _Demanda Emma. Charmant chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

\- Je pense que j'avais peur. Je venais à peine de te retrouver et tu partais déjà. Je ne t'ai pas vu faire tes premiers pas ou prononcer tes premiers mots. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'effrayer ton cavalier au bal du lycée, _Emma rit à une vision d'un papa David menaçant_. Tu as 28 ans maintenant. Tu prends tes propres décisions, et je dois avouer que ça m'effraie. J'ai peur qu'avec la fin de la malédiction, Regina redevienne la femme que j'ai connu dans mon monde, sans pitié et meurtrière. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à toi.

\- Je sais me défendre et mes relations avec Regina sont peut-être… quelques peu conflictuelles, certes, mais elle ne me fera jamais rien. J'en suis certaine.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sur ?

\- Je la connais.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Ok, bon… Papa, _un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond à l'entente de ce titre_ , je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher mais on doit y aller. Plus nous laissons le temps passer et moins nous avons de chance de retrouver Regina consciente.

\- Oh… Oui, tu as raison, _David démarra le moteur et sortit de sa place de parking_. Où allons-nous ?

\- Prends à droite, _l'homme exécuta l'ordre_. Tu sais que tu es bipolaire ? _Rit Emma_. En l'espace de quelques heures, tu es passé de la haine totale à l'acceptation d'un possible changement chez Regina.

\- Emma… S'il te plaît, ne te moques pas de ton vieux père, _sourit David._

\- Tu peux l'avouer tout de même, non ?

\- Ok… Ok… Tu as raison.

\- Yes !

Emma lança un petit coup de poing dans le bras de son père en signe de victoire et se concentra ensuite sur la route à prendre vers le lieu où elle avait choisi de cacher le chapeau.

En fouillant le caveau de Regina, Emma avait réfléchit au lieu parfait. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à ses lieux habituels, Jefferson devait déjà les surveiller au cas où. Elle avait donc abandonné de le cacher : chez elle, à la station, à la marie, chez Granny et au château où Henry et elle se retrouvait tout le temps. Elle s'était souvenu de l'étrange personnage arrivé en ville quelques semaines plus tôt, August Booth. Il avait réussi à l'emmener dans la forêt pour lui faire boire un verre d'eau tiré d'un puits. C'était l'endroit parfait. Perdu au milieu des arbres et peu de monde y est déjà allé. Emma guida donc son père jusqu'à ce puits et Charmant ne pu qu'accepter de cacher le chapeau ici. La blonde remplaça le seau du puits par la boite et la fit descendre dans le trou, bloquant la corde jute avant qu'elle ne touche l'eau. Elle vérifia que l'on ne la voyait pas depuis la surface et ils repartirent rapidement en se frappant les mains. Au moins une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

 *** Un holster est l'étui dans lequel se mettent les armes.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

****Salut à tous ! Comment vous allez ? Oui, bon, ok, je ne vous le demande jamais. Mais il faut bien un début à tout non ?****

 ** **A chaque fois j'oublie de vous le dire mais je vous remercie énoooooooooooooooooormenent pour toutes vos mises en follow/favoris. Et surtout pour vos reviews ! Continuez, ça me réchauffe vraiment le coeur !****

 ** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\****

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 11**

Emma et David rejoignirent Mary et Henry à la station. Le père et la fille observèrent silencieusement la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient plongés au milieu de tonnes d'archives, recherchant le nom de Jefferson. Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils regardaient les deux autres, lorsque Blanche sauta sur place et se rua sur son petit-fils en lui tendant un papier :

\- J'ai trouvé ! C'est l'adresse de ce fameux Jefferson !

\- T'es trop forte grand-mère ! _Emma pouffa à ce nom, son fils avait vite a_ _do_ _pté la situation, ce qui trahit leur présence_. Emma ! On a trouvé !

\- Je viens d'entendre oui. Allons-y, immédiatement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, _Emma se dirigea d'abord dans son bureau pour prendre une seconde arme à feu, qu'elle donna ensuite à son père_. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et toi, tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça.

\- Tu as raison, _accepta l'homme._

Oubliant les dossiers jonchant sol et bureaux, la petite famille courut presque au 4x4 de Charmant et celui-ci se dépêcha de se rendre à l'adresse donné. Ils se garèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres de la propriété. Henry et Mary allaient sortir de la voiture mais Emma les prit de court et ferma les portes. En s'éloignant, elle envoya un rapide message à la brunette :

 **#On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur. C'est trop dangereux. Restez dans la voiture.**

 **#De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix. Tu nous as enfermé avant même qu'on ne puisse poser un pied à terre.**

 **#Désolée mais c'est pour votre sécurité. Surveilles bien Henry, je sais de quoi il est capable.**

 **#C'est bon, Emma, je sais y faire avec lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne bougera pas de ce 4x4.**

Emma rangea son téléphone et dégaina son arme en rejoignant son père qui attendait, caché derrière les haies de la clôture. D'un signe de tête, elle ouvrit le portail et avança silencieusement dans l'allée. Pendant qu'elle se rendait à la porte d'entrée, David faisait le tour du manoir pour se placer aux possibles issues. Après avoir reçu le signal de son père, Emma toqua à la porte et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre de l'intérieur :

\- Sheriff Swan ! J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle actionna la poignée mais elle ne céda pas. N'ayant pas le temps de crocheter la serrure, elle lança son pied contre la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un bruit sourd. Plus loin à côté d'elle, elle en entendit une autre s'entrebâiller avec fracas et père et fille pénétrèrent dans la maison. Emma avança rapidement et se retrouva bientôt dans le bureau du propriétaire. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas lorsque l'écran de l'ordinateur, posé sur le bureau en bois, s'alluma. Elle fit le tour et arriva pile au moment où une vidéo se mit en marche. La caméra était tourné contre un mur et après quelques secondes, un homme apparue dans le champ. Alors qu'Emma rassemblait déjà toutes les informations possibles sur cet individu pour pouvoir en faire un portrait robot, celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit, Sheriff, vous savez déjà qui je suis. Le Chapelier Fou pour vous servir. Bref, trêve de blabla… Vous voulez peut-être savoir comment se porte le maire ! Oui, je suppose que oui. Tenez, regardez, _il fit pivoter la caméra sur elle-même pour montrer Regina, attachée à une chaise, bâillonnée et l'arcade sourcilière explosée_. _Jefferson s'approcha d'elle et arracha le scotch présent sur ses lèvres, lui permettant ainsi de parler_. Dis bonjour à la caméra.

\- Misérable vermine. Je t'exterminerai de mes propres mains une fois libérée.

\- Tu devrais pas dire des choses comme ça. Tu offenses ton ravisseur, et ce n'est pas une brillante idée. _La brune lui offrit un rire moqueur._

\- J'ai eu affaire à pire que toi, Jefferson.

\- Redonnes-moi mon chapeau, _dit soudainement l'homme._

\- Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu simplement pas de tes si fraîches retrouvailles avec ta chère Grace ?

\- Car je veux retourner chez nous. Où. Est. Mon. Chapeau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _déclara simplement la brune en_ _roulant les yeux d'exaspération_ _, « Bon sang, Regina, ne le provoque pas ! » pensa Emma._

\- Je vois…

L'homme fit mine de se retourner vers la caméra mais il fit volte-face et frappa le maire la faisant tomber su le côté. Il la détacha de la chaise mais ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en prendre avantage. Il l'allongea sur une table en métal et lui entrava les mains et les pieds. Elle tenta de se libérer mais abandonna bien vite l'idée. Derrière la table, Jefferson enleva le drap recouvrant une machine qu'Emma ne réussit pas à vraiment distinguer, se trouvant trop loin de la caméra. Elle pu quand même clairement reconnaître ce que l'homme apposa sur les tempes de la brune. Des électrodes. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose. Le Sheriff ne pouvait pas entendre mais apparemment ça fit réagir Regina qui se démena de toutes ses forces. L'homme se reculait déjà pour atteindre un levier. Soudainement, la corde retenant un des poignets du maire se brisa mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jefferson abaissait le levier envoyant des décharges électriques. Regina se contorsionna sur la table et retint tous cris mais Emma, même de l'autre côté de la caméra, pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Le Chapelier Fou se tourna vers l'objectif :

\- Emma, amenez-moi ce chapeau où alors j'augmenterais le volume de décharge. Je veux que dans une heure, vous ayez déposé le chapeau dans le bureau où vous êtes.

\- Ne… Faites… Surtout pas… Ça ! _Intervint Regina_. Miss Swan… Ne l'écoutez pas !

\- Vas-tu te taire, oui ?

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, Jefferson appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant de réenclencher le levier. Cette fois ci, la douleur fut trop grande et Regina ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Ses cris rauques se répercutèrent sur les murs. Elle convulsait, les poings serrés jusqu'à laisser les fines traces de ses ongles sur ses paumes. Avant que la vidéo ne se coupe, Emma entendit la brune parler, dans un dernier souffle avant de repartir en cris :

\- Emma…

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Regina se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait qu'une simple ampoule qui éclairait faiblement les murs. Ses esprits lui revinrent peu à peu et elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vécu plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait croire à ce revirement de la part de Jefferson. Il n'était pas méchant. Peut-être un peu fou, certes, mais certainement pas cruel. Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps était toujours attaché. Et de toutes manières, ses membres étaient encore douloureux à cause de leur longue contraction. Sa tête la faisait souffrir mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver à quoi comparer cette douleur qu'un homme apparut à côté d'elle :

\- Bonsoir, Regina.

\- Gold, _cracha la brune_. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tous ça. Que veux-tu ? Tu es ici pour finir le travail ?

\- Non, non, non, ma chère. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

\- M'en voilà soulagée, _ironisa le maire._

\- J'ai promis à quelqu'un que je ne te tuerai pas, _affirma l'ho_ _m_ _me._

\- Qui a pu obtenir cela de toi ?

\- Belle, _Regina ne su quoi répondre et Rumplestiltskin en profita pour continuer_. Je ne peux pas te tuer mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de mourir. Tu peux entrer, mon cher, _Jefferson, jusqu'ici tapit, dans l'ombre s'avança à ses côtés_. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

\- J'aurais mon chapeau ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Lorsque Emma découvrira que tu es derrière tous ça, Rumple, _intervint le maire_ , je ne donnerai pas chère de ta peau. Tu es peut-être le Ténébreux mais elle, elle est la Sauveuse.

\- Ah mais pour ça, il faudrait encore qu'elle puisse voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et pour l'instant, elle est assez lancée sur la piste de Jefferson. Jamais elle ne pensera à moi. _Regina rit aux paroles de son ancien maître._

\- Elle n'est pas aussi idiote que tu ne le penses.

\- Non, au contraire, elle est très intelligente mais je pense qu'en ce moment, le fait de vouloir te retrouver passe au-dessus du reste.

\- Emma Sw-

Jefferson ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il augmenta le volume des électrochocs et actionna le levier. Regina convulsa de longues secondes se retenant de crier avant de retomber lourdement sur la table qui lui glaçait la peau. Aucune larme ne coulait même si en ce moment, elle pourrait bien être capable de se montrer faible. Pour une fois, elle se fichait de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, de son image. Tout ce qu'il l'importait était qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Henry. Et surtout, elle pourrait pas dire au revoir à Emma - l'enquiquineuse - Swan. Elle priait pour que quelqu'un la sauve. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant alors qu'elle n'avait pas revu son fils… Alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu ré-goûter aux lèvres rosées du Sheriff. Elle priait que la Sauveuse lui vienne en aide. Pas à ces incapables de Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Non. A elle. La Méchante Reine. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'une seconde décharge ébranla son corps et floua tous ses sens.

Lorsque Regina se réveilla la seconde fois, la froideur de la table sur laquelle elle reposait lui transperça le corps la faisant tressaillir. La température de la pièce avait chuté de quelques degrés, sans doute dû à l'arrivée de la nuit. Sa tête la faisait souffrir comme dans un lendemain de cuite… Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'un train lui écrasait en continu la tête. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur, en vain. Alors qu'elle cherchait à bouger, Jefferson entra dans son champ de vision.

\- La Belle Au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois.

\- Jefferson, tu n'es pas comme ça. Gold te manipule, _tenta Regina._

\- Je veux simplement rentrez chez moi. Malheureusement pour toi, ta chère Emma Swan n'a pas fait ce que je lui ai demandé.

\- Elle n'est pas si bête que ça, elle sait que ça ne servirait à rien de vous donner le chapeau. Je mourrais de tout manières.

\- Eh bien… Madame est bien défaitiste, _rit l'homme._

\- Réaliste, nuance. Gold me veut morte. Tu veux ton chapeau. Tu ne l'auras pas. La suite est très simple à deviner.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que quelqu'un viendra te sauver ? Emma Swan peut-être ?

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Que… Quoi ? _Bégaya Jefferson, déconcerté par le changement abrupt de sujet._

\- Dis moi l'heure.

\- Il est minuit.

\- Tu m'as enlevé à 15h. Ça fait donc 9h que je suis ici.

\- Je suis content de savoir que tu es forte en calcul mental.

\- Si je n'ai pas encore été retrouvée, _continua la brune, ignorant la remarque de son tortionnaire_ , alors je ne le serais pas à temps. _L'homme rit franchement._

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi pessimiste. _Puis, il se dirigea vers la machine de torture._

\- Que fais-tu ? _Osa Regina._

\- Tu l'as dit toi même. Gold veut te voir morte.

Et il abaissa le levier.

_.-._.-._

Malgré ses cris et sa douleur qui l'aveuglait, Regina entendit distinctement le bruit d'une porte qui sort de ses gonds. Sa vue était peut-être floue mais son ouïe était parfaite. Elle perçut un coup de feu, le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre mais surtout une voix l'appelant, toujours plus fortement. Une voix tellement espérée qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Alors qu'elle croyait son calvaire enfin fini, elle saisit un mouvement à ses côtés et le bruit d'un bouton qu'on actionne. Ce bouton augmenta ses décharges et elle se cambra encore plus sur la table. Elle entendit un second tir, suivit d'un cri mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Son crâne allait exploser. Elle en était persuadée. Alors que la douleur avait atteint son summum, elle sentit des boucles blondes effleurer son visage, ainsi qu'une goutte salée tomber sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait clairement discerner le visage de son sauveur mais elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait :

\- Emma… _Parvint-elle à murmurer avant de fermer lentement les yeux, la douleur l'emportant peu à peu dans un songe sans rêve._

\- Regina ! Non ! Restes avec moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Henry a besoin de toi ! Ne t'endors pas, Regina ! _J'ai_ besoin de toi…

Puis tout devint noir.

_.-._.-._

L'écran devint noir et Emma resta de longues secondes à l'observer espérant qu'il se rallume pour lui montrer que tout ceci n'était qu'un canular. Mais au lieu de cela, le silence s'installa peu à peu avant qu'elle ne le brise en criant à plein poumon :

\- PAPAAA ! _L'intéressé arriva quelques secondes plus tard en déboulant comme un dératé dans la pièce._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est Regina… _Voyant sa fille en grande détresse, David s'avança et l'entoura de ses bras musclés comme un père pourrait le faire dans ses moments là._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, _Emma referma ses bras autour de Charmant et serra son tee-shirt, elle avait besoin de réconfort. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décale, apaisée._ C'est bien Jefferson qui l'a enlevé. Il la torture. Il veut que je lui amène le chapeau, ici, dans une heure.

\- Comment sais-tu tous ça ? _Demanda son père._

\- Il m'a envoyé une vidéo, _répondit Emma en désignant l'ordinateur éteint._

\- Tu ne peux pas lui donner le chapeau, _déclara Charmant._

\- Je sais mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de la libérer. Elle ne tiendra pas des jours… Tout ça est de ma faute, _affirma la blonde la tête baissée._

\- Ne dis pas ça, Emma.

\- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Si je n'étais pas parti me doucher, Jefferson ne l'aurait pas enlevé. Il me la dit lui-même.

\- Arrêtes de te morfondre. On va la sauver, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais rejoignons Mary et Henry. Ton fils a toujours des idées brillantes. Il pourra peut-être nous aider.

\- Bonne idée.

Père et fille redescendirent les escaliers et coururent presque au pick-up. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, la vitre arrière était brisé et Blanche et Henry manquaient à l'appel. Sans perdre plus de temps, Emma sortit son téléphone et appela sa mère qui répondit à la troisième tonalité :

\- Où êtes-vous, putain ?

\- Hum… On a… un peu… décidé de trouver Regina par nous même…

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Je vous avais dit de rester dans ce putain de 4x4 ! _S'énerva Emma_. Vous ne savez pas à quel point Jefferson est prêt à aller pour trouver son chapeau !

\- De quoi tu parles ? _Osa Mary._

\- Où êtes-vous ? _Répéta la blonde, plus calmement cette fois._

\- Au Granny's.

\- On arrive. Et vous, vous ne bougez pas. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui.

Emma raccrocha et prit elle-même le volant, ne laissant pas le choix à son père. Elle roula le plus vite possible, grillant toutes les priorités et se faisant klaxonner à chaque coin de rue mais elle était trop énervée pour s'en préoccuper. Elle se gara grossièrement devant le dinner et y pénétra cherchant des yeux son fils qu'elle trouva adosser au bar, aux côtés de sa mère. Elle s'avança le pas rageur et Henry eut du mal à déglutir en voyant la colère de sa mère.

\- Écoutes-moi bien, Henry, lorsque je te dis un truc, tu le fais. _Le restaurant s'était tut et observait la scène, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer_ _dans cette si singulière famille_ _._

\- Ma-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je suis ta mère, tu m'écoutes. Lorsque je t'ordonnes de rester dans la voiture, tu y restes.

\- Je suis désolé, _tenta l'enfant._

\- Non, tu ne l'ai pas. _Emma souffla un bon coup et s'agenouilla devant son fils posant ses mains sur ses épaules_. Gamin, j'essaye de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de quoi Jefferson est capable. Moi je l'ai vu, et je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ? _Emma se releva et chercha quelques instants ses mots avant de répondre._

\- Tu es le fils de Regina, et elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il pourrait très bien t'utiliser pour qu'elle cède. _Des visions de la vidéo lui revinrent en tête et elle trembla soudainement, son père l'encercla pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle se tourna alors vers lui_. Il faut qu'on la retrouve, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Henry. Emma chercha du soutient dans le regard de son père qui lui sourit et s'avança vers son petit-fils._

\- Ta mère… Ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _Cria l'enfant, soudainement très inquiet._

\- Henry… S'il-te-plaît… _Tenta Emma. L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de la blonde pleurant à chaudes larmes._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?

\- C'est compliqué mais je te promets que je vais la retrouver. Je ne suis pas la Sauveuse pour rien, non ? _Ces mots firent sourire Henry qui se détacha d'elle et suivit son grand-père qui l'emmena prendre l'air. Emma se releva et fit face à sa mère._

\- Je suis vraiment dés-

\- Non, _coupa Emma_ , arrêtes.

\- Emma, écoutes-moi, s'il-te-pl-

\- Non ! _Intervint une seconde fois le Sheriff_. Je t'avais dit de le surveiller ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu le laisses se trimballer tranquillement dans les rues alors qu'un malade est en train de torturer Regina !

\- De tort- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. C'est trop dangereux, _la blonde après quelques secondes._ Rentrez à l'appartement.

\- On sera plus en sécurité avec vous que seuls, _affirma Mary._

\- Tu as raison, _avoua la blonde_. Vas les rejoindre, je vais prendre des trucs à boire. On ira à la station pour trouver un moyen de localiser Regina. _Sans un mot, la brunette sortit rapidement du dinner et peu à peu, des chuchotements parcoururent la salle. Emma les ignora et se rendit au comptoir._

\- Regina a été enlevée ? _Osa demander Ruby._

\- Oui, _déclara simplement Emma en fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements_. Si tu savais ce que ce taré lui fait vivre.

\- Je suis désolé, Emma, vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas trop à compatir avec cette femme, _la blonde rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amie_. Je veux dire… Même si j'ai vu qu'elle avait changé, elle n'en reste pas moins la femme qui nous a envoyé ici pendant 28 ans. Et je ne peux pas oublier tous ce qu'elle nous a fait, là-bas, dans la Forêt Enchantée. _Ruby était sincère et la blonde ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir._

\- Je sais que je ne connais pas tous ce qu'elle a fait mais j'en ai vu une bonne partie, _Emma frissonna à la vue de la brune arrachant_ _le_ _cœur_ _d'un pauvre inconscient se trouvant au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment_ _._ Mais comme tu le dis, elle a changé et j-

\- Je ne pense pas non, _intervint Leroy._

\- De quoi je me mêles, toi ? _Intervint_ _Emma_ _._

\- Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours la Méchante Reine, _tout le dinner se leva et montra son accord avec le nain. Sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez et ne voulant pas perdre son temps, Emma se leva de sa chaise ayant récupérée sa commande et se dirigea vers la sortie mais la voix du nain la fit se retourner._

\- Qu'elle crève, elle ne manquera à personne cette sorci-. _Il fut coupé par un poing rencontrant sa mâchoire._

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle en ces termes, _cracha le Sheriff._

\- Et mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, blondie ? _Demanda Leroy, n'ayant jamais vu Emma dans une telle colère. L'intéressée se plaça au milieu du restaurant pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre._

\- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce qu'il m'arrive c'est que vous êtes tous une bande d'imbéciles ! Vous êtes tellement aveuglés par votre soif de vengeance que vous n'arrivez même pas à voir la femme qu'elle est maintenant. Vous ne voyez que son passé. Mais elle n'est plus la même femme. Vous l'avez côtoyés pendant 28 années et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas eu le plus grand respect du monde pour elle ? Qu'elle ne vous a pas montré à quel point elle était une femme extraordinaire qui s'occupait à merveille de cette ville ? Que vous n'avez pas vu à quel point elle avait changé au contact de Henry ? _Le silence régna dans le dinner, les clients ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer_. Vous voulez savoir qui est réellement Regina ? _Emma se tourna vers Granny._ Cette femme qui n'a jamais osé te dire à quel point elle adorait tes lasagnes et qui espérait un jour pouvoir apprendre à les faire comme toi. _Elle fit ensuite face à Leroy._ Cette femme qui, à de nombreuses reprises, est venue me voir pour me dire de te relâcher après tes soirées de beuveries.

\- C-C'est vrai ? _Demanda l'homme._

\- On ne peut plus vrai. A chaque fois que j'étais obligée de te courir après toutes la journée pour te voir insulter tout le monde et que je te jetais dans la cellule voulant t'y faire rester pendant des mois. A chaque fois, elle me disait de te laisser partir parce que de un, ce n'était pas légal mais surtout de deux, qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose que personne n'arrivait à voir derrière cette addiction à l'alcool. _Leroy tourna instantanément la tête vers Astrid avant de la baisser_. Vous la jugez tous pour des faits passés mais je vous demande simplement de voir la femme qu'elle est maintenant. Je ne dis pas que ça sera une tâche facile, ni même qu'elle vous en donnera l'opportunité mais essayez. Car même derrière ses actes de Méchante Reine, il y a une histoire que personne n'a jamais voulu entendre.

Emma resta quelques minutes à observer un à un les clients du restaurant. Chacun avait la tête baissée, connaissant la véracité de son discours.

\- Elle a raison ! _Fit une voix._

\- Je suis d'accord ! _En fit une autre._

\- Elle n'est plus celle que nous avons connu là-bas ! _Rajouta une autre._

Chacun voulait dire un mot et c'est ainsi qu'Emma sortit du dinner, fière de son action. Au moins, une partie des habitants ne seraient plus contre la brune. C'était un grand pas en avant et elle leur en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Elle rejoignit sa petite famille et ils se rendirent à la station. Une fois là-bas, Emma se concentra pour se rappeler de tous ce qu'elle avait vu dans la vidéo.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! _S'énerva-t-elle après dix minutes_. J'étais concentrée sur Regina, je n'ai pas regardé autour, _avoua-t-elle._

\- Les détails les plus insignifiants peuvent être utiles, _tenta Charmant_. Essaye encore, c'est peut-être notre seul chance de trouver où elle est.

\- Je sais, _fit Emma, dépitée, la tête entre les mains._

\- Ma chérie, _intervint Blanche, d'une voix se voulant rassurante_ , il faut qu'on la retrouver au plus vite. Elle ne pourra pas rester comme ça une éternité…

\- Je le sais ! _Cria la blonde en se levant précipitamment_. Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne sais pas que je détiens peut-être sa vie entre mes mains ? _Mary recula devant le ton hostile de sa fille._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Emma… Vraiment pas… _Le Sheriff sembla se calmer lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard mouillé de sa mère._

\- Oui, je sais… Excuse-moi… Je suis à cran. Je suis désolée, maman, _la brunette sourit instantanément à ce nom._

\- Je comprends.

\- Je vais faire un tour pour me changer les idées.

\- Vas-y, _fit Blanche._

\- Reviens vite, _demanda Henry._

\- Fais attention à toi, _commanda Charmant._

Emma leur sourit et sortit de la station en ayant mit son manteau sur le dos. Elle déambula longuement dans les rues de Storybrooke, sans réelle destination. Elle avait simplement besoin de marcher. Après une demi heure, elle se rendit compte que ses pieds l'avaient mené jusqu'à la plage. Il était bientôt 18h et le soleil se couchait. Emma resta là, assise sur le sable, à observer ce magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait lentement sous ses yeux. Le son des vagues avaient le don de la calmer. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le sol, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment de paix, le cri des goélands lui parvinrent et elle se redressa instantanément.

\- Regina ! _S'écria-t-elle brisant le ballet de cri._

Comme si sa vie en dépendait, Emma se releva et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu pour réduire le plus rapidement possible les mètres la séparant de la station. Les clients du Granny's la virent s'élancer à travers les rues, bousculant les habitants se trouvant sur sa route, et s'excusant tout en filant sans se retourner. August interpella Ruby, qui servait les clients de la terrasse :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Regina a été enlevée, _déclara simplement la brune aux mèches rouges._

\- Bah merde alors ! Merci Ruby, je vais y aller.

\- Où ça ? _Questionna-t-elle alors que l'homme s'éloignait déjà dans la même direction que le Sheriff quelques secondes plus tôt._

\- Je vais les aider !

\- Attends-moi ! Je viens avec toi ! _Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à la brune qui enlevait son tablier. Granny sortit alors du dinner._

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Ruby ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plein milieu du service !

\- Je vais aider Emma à retrouver Regina. Granny… S'il-te-plaît… J'aimerai me rendre utile pour une fois, _la femme souffla mais fit un vague geste de la main donnant ainsi son accord._

\- Vas-y mais tu as intérêt à ce que Regina revienne en vie. Elle et moi devons parler de ces cours de cuisines.

\- Super ! Merci ! _Ruby embrassa Granny avant de dévaler les escaliers. Leroy s'interposa._

\- Je peux venir aussi ?

\- Bien sur ! _Répondit la louve, enthousiaste. Leroy se retourna alors vers ses frères._

\- Venez vous tous ! On va à la station !

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe marcha en direction de la station pour apporter leur aide au Sheriff.

_.-._.-._

Emma pénétra en trombe dans son bureau où sa famille l'attendait. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau pour reprendre sa respiration :

\- Regina…

\- Quoi ? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? _Demanda Henry. Emma hocha la tête pour seule réponse._

\- Elle… Elle…

\- Calmes-toi, reprends ton souffle d'abord, _déclara Blanche. La blonde resta silencieuse de longues minutes avant de continuer._

\- J'ai entendu des goélands dans la vidéo.

\- Mais c'est super ça ! _S'exclama son père._ On va pouvoir quadriller la ville en se concentrant sur les lieux proches de la mer.

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes que deux, _fit Emma, dépitée._

\- Plus maintenant ! _Déclara une voix derrière eux. La blonde se retourna pour faire face à la petit troupe mené par August_. On est là pour vous aider.

\- Oh merci ! Merci infiniment !

\- On allait tout de même pas laisser un fou tuer notre Reine, _déclara Leroy, légèrement gêné._

\- David, prends une carte. On va voir les lieux susceptibles d'accueillir Regina et son tortionnaire.

Ils passèrent deux heures à prendre connaissance de tous les emplacements possibles. Il était maintenant presque 20h et Emma décida qu'ils devaient d'abord aller manger avant de passer à l'action. La troupe acquiesça comme un seul homme et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent tous au Granny's pour manger rapidement un sandwich. Après 20 minutes, ils en ressortirent et Emma les rassembla tous une dernière fois.

\- Bon, Mary et Henry vous rentrez à la station et vous vous y enfermez. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui _, confirma Blanche._

\- Henry, si jamais je me rends compte que tu es sorti sans que je t'en ai donné l'autorisation, je t'assure que je te punirai en conséquences. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- Oui, Emma.

\- Bien, _les deux s'éloignèrent_. Alors, cinq groupes. Charmant et moi. Ruby et August. Leroy et Atchoum. Prof et Simplet. Et le dernier, Dormeur, Timide et Joyeux. C'est bon ?

\- Oui ! _Répondirent tous en cœur, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se mettre en route. Emma les interpella._

\- Vous n'intervenez surtout pas. Vous n'y allez que pour repérer en attendant qu'on arrive vérifier par nous même. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect vous nous appelez moi ou David. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- On a bien compris, Emma, ne t'inquiète pas, _intervint Ruby._

\- Je préfère être sure. Allez ! On y va !

Le petit groupe se dispersa et chacun se mit à courir pour se rendre à leurs lieux attribués. En tout, ils avaient repéré une dizaine d'emplacement et ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Regina était entre les mains de cet homme depuis 5h. Ça faisait maintenant 3h et ils leur restaient encore 4 lieux à vérifier. Emma commençait légèrement à perdre espoir. Et si, Jefferson avait mis lui même ce bruit de goélands dans la bande son pour nous donner une fausse piste ? Non, il n'était pas aussi intelligent que ça. Il fallait que ça soit ça ! Il fallait qu'Emma la retrouve ! Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie sinon. Henry perdrait sa mère et Emma n'aurait pas la chance de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

David et Emma venait de finir un lieu lorsque la blonde reçu un message de Ruby :

 **#On a un truc à l'entrepôt.**

 **#Vous en êtes sur ?**

 **#Sur et certains. Je sens l'odeur de Regina.  
**

 **#Ok, on arrive. Rappelles les autres, qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas.**

 **#Ok.**

Emma prévint son père et ils prirent donc la route de l'entrepôt sur la plage. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Emma et David dégainèrent leur arme et firent le tour de l'entrepôt tout en faisant signe aux autres de rester aux issues. Après avoir vérifier chaque porte, ils se rendirent à la principale et l'ouvrirent de trois coups d'épaules avant de pénétrer en silence dans l'entrepôt. Ils marchèrent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais lorsque Emma entendit des cris rauques s'échapper de la pièce face à elle, son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour et elle s'élança à travers le seul couloir la séparant de sa brune.

_.-._.-._

De l'extérieur, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Puis un second. Les membres du petit « commando » avaient quitté leur poste et attendaient fébrilement le retour de leur Sheriff. August fut le premier à réagir lorsqu'il vit la blonde sortir avec Regina dans les bras. Il se dépêcha d'appeler une ambulance pendant qu'Emma posait le maire par terre et essayait de la réveiller. Ruby avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant le corps inconscient de la brune et Leroy essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Emma, quant à elle, ne retenait plus ses larmes et son père la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler alors que le son des ambulances leur parvenait de plus en plus fortement. Le Sheriff était concentrée sur la brune et les paroles de son père ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Regina et Jefferson furent transportés à l'hôpital et Emma monta dans l'ambulance de la brune. Elle l'observait et ne pu s'empêcher de lui parler, comme si ses paroles allaient la réveiller, oubliant l'ambulancier à ses côtés :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Regina. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. C'était mon rôle. Je savais que les habitants voudraient s'en prendre à toi, mais... Mais pas à ce point… _Emma repensa aux paroles de son père et rit_. J'aimerai bien croire à ce que m'a dit David. « Tout ira bien » m'a-t-il dit. « Regina est une battante » m'a-t-il dit. « Elle s'en sortira. Elle ne mourra pas. » m'a-t-il dit. Mais s'il se trompait ? Si je ne te revoyais plus ? Si je ne pouvais plus jamais observer ce regard chocolat et ces lèvres rouges me lancer des piques ? _Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de conclure, voyant l'hôpital de la fenêtre de l'ambulance_. Si je te perdais ?


	12. Chapter 12

****Salut à tous !****

 ** **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de presque une semaine. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et je me suis plus concentrée sur ça qu'autre chose. Et j'ai eu aussi un gros manque d'inspiration. J'ai dû recommencé ce chapitre deux fois car la première version partait dans une direction qui m'était compliquée à suivre pour les prochaines chapitres. J'avais déjà les idées mais ça a été difficile de les mettre en place. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée...****

 ** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je ne pense pas qu'il vaille cette semaine de retard mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même.****

 ** **Je suis encore vraiment désolée.****

 ** **Je tiens aussi à prévenir que ce chapitre contient de la violence et surtout abordera des thèmes difficiles à lire.****

 ** **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\****

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 12**

Regina se réveilla dans un chambre, d'hôpital vu les murs totalement blancs. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité de cette chambre. Une fois avoir repris ses esprits, elle appela une infirmière qui arriva en moins d'une minute. « _Ils ne veulent pas me contrarier apparemment._ » pensa la brune. L'infirmière lui fit boire un verre d'eau avant de prendre la parole :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous madame le maire ?

\- Si on enlève le troupeau d'éléphants qui m'écrasent le crâne, je me sens plutôt bien. Par contre, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? _Tenta la femme._

\- Non.

\- Ok… Écoutez, le Sheriff Swan ne devr-

\- Swan ? Où est passé Graham ?

\- Emma Swan est le nouveau Sheriff.

\- Pourquoi ? Graham a démissionné ? _L'infirmière, consciente qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ici, se recula pour sortir de la chambre._

\- Je vais chercher le Dr. Whale.

_.-._.-._

L'infirmière parcourut le dédale de couloir à la recherche du docteur et elle le découvrit flirtant avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. Celle-ci esquissait des petits sourires gênés et essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de lui. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et vint à son secours.

\- Dr. Whale ! _Appela-t-elle._

\- Oui ? _Fit l'homme en se retournant._

\- Madame Mills est réveillée, _informa la femme rousse._

\- Bien, allons la voir.

\- Je dois vous prévenir qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souviens pas pourquoi elle est ici. Et ne connais pas le Sheriff Swan, elle croit que le Sheriff Humbert est toujours en vie.

\- Malheureusement, j'avais raison… Son cerveau a trop souffert, _déclara l'homme, l'air dépité_. Bon, allons la voir pour la mettre au courant de la situation.

Les deux se mirent en route pour la chambre attribuée au maire. Whale allait frappé à la porte pour informer de son arrivé mais elle s'ouvrit en grand et Henry les bouscula, en pleure, pour courir vers la sortie. Emma apparut à son tour et s'élança à sa suite en criant son nom.

\- Et merde… J'aurais aimé les appeler avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent de eux mêmes, _déclara Whale_. Bon, vous pouvez disposer. Je vais aller parler au maire. Vous, allez les chercher et ramener les moi. J'aimerai discuter de cette situation avec eux.

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Regina se retrouva seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle réfléchit à la situation. « _Qu'est ce que je fais dans un hôpital ? Que m'ait-il arrivé ?_ » Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une femme blonde et un enfant firent irruption dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça de ses petits bras.

\- Maman ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! _S'enjoua-t-il._

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda Regina. L'intéressé se dégagea et s'assit sur sa mère._

\- Bah, c'est moi maman, Henry.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Les larmes se mirent instantanément à couler sur les joues de l'enfant et sortit en courant de la chambre. La blonde, jusque là restée silencieuse, observa quelques secondes la femme allongée sur le lit, ne comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son fils qui avait déjà parcouru les mètres le séparant de l'ascenseur. Regina n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'un homme pénétrait à son tour dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le Dr. Whale.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, idiots, _déclara Regina en roulant les yeux._ Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ?

\- Oui, bon, j'aimerai d'abord que vous me disiez si vous vous souvenez du nom de Rumplestiltskin ? _Regina paniqua en entendant l'homme devant elle prononcer ce nom qu'il était censé avoir oublié._

\- N-non, _tenta-t-elle_.

\- Bon, vous vous souvenez au moins de notre monde, _fit le docteur qui voyait très bien derrière ce mensonge, visiblement soulagé_. Ça va être plus facile. Écoutez moi bien, votre Majesté, _Regina s'agita encore plus à ce titre,_ la malédiction a été brisée.

\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez docteur.

\- Regina, arrêtez ça voulez-vous ? Vous voyez la femme qui était avec votre fils ? C'est la Sauveuse.

\- Non, non ! Ça ne fait pas 28 ans ! Et je n'ai pas de fils !

\- Wow ! _S'inquiéta l'homme_. Vous avez perdu au moins dix ans de souvenirs.

\- Quoi ? De quoi me parlez-vous ? _Demanda Regina, utilisant sa voix froide de Méchante Reine, voulant faire obéir l'homme._

\- Vous allez m'écouter très attentivement, madame le Maire. Ça fait 28 ans que vous avez lancé le Sort noir. Lorsque ça en faisait 18, vous avez demandé de l'aide à Mr. Gold pour adopter Henry. Dix ans plus tard, vous avez découvert que votre fils avait en faite été mit au monde par Emma Swan qui se trouvait être la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant, ce qui fait donc d'elle la Sauveuse.

\- Qu-Quoi ? _S'étonna la brune_. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Il y a maintenant un mois, Emma a brisé la malédiction. Vous vous êtes fait enlevé par Jefferson qui vous a torturé en vous infligeant de très nombreuses décharges électriques.

\- Pardon ?

\- Emma vous a sauvé et vous étiez jusqu'à présent plongé dans le coma. Ces décharges ont très gravement touchés votre cerveau, vous avez donc perdu la mémoire.

\- C'est incompréhensible ! _S'énerva Regina._

\- Votre Majesté, calmez-vous. Vous verrez, petit à petit, les souvenirs vont vous revenir. Mais pour cela, il faudra que vous soyez entourée des personnes qui vous sont proches et que vous soyez dans un environnement que vous connaissez.

\- Et qui sont ces personnes ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Votre fils, Henry et Emma Swan.

\- Vous voulez dire que La Sauveuse est mon amie ?

\- Je ne dirais pas amie mais elle est la seule personne a vous avoir défendu lorsque le sort a été brisé.

\- Si vous le dites…

_.-._.-._

Emma couru à la suite de son fils jusqu'à l'extérieur avant que celui-ci ne se laisse tomber à terre pour exprimer sa tristesse. La blonde l'enlaça de ses bras protecteurs et le réconforta de longues minutes avant que ses pleures ne cessent peu à peu. Henry se dégagea alors de sa mère et sécha ses larmes.

\- Elle ne m'a même pas reconnu… _Souffla-t-il._

\- Eh gamin ! Le Dr. Whale nous avait prévenu, mais il va falloir qu'on soit la pour ta mère. Tu veux bien faire ça pour elle ? _L'enfant hocha la tête_. C'est bien, elle sera fier de toi ! Tu sera son Sauveur !

Le petit sourit et bomba le torse avant de se remettre debout pour pénétrer une seconde fois dans l'hôpital dans l'optique de rejoindre sa mère adoptive. Emma rit devant cette vision et se dépêcha de marcher à ses côtés. Une infirmière vint à leur rencontre et leur demanda d'attendre devant la chambre du maire car le docteur voulait leur parler. Ils s'installèrent donc sur les fauteuils et attendirent patiemment que l'homme sorte de la chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, _commença Whale en les rejoignant_ , madame le Maire a perdu tous ses souvenirs depuis l'adoption de Henry, _déclara-t-il._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? _Demanda Henry._

\- Restez avec elle, parlez lui de moment que vous avez passé ensemble. Plus vous lui raconterez plus elle aura de chance de se souvenir. Je vais la garder cette nuit en observation mais dès demain, elle pourra rentrer chez vous et je te conseille de lui montrer ta chambre, Henry.

\- D'accord, on peut aller la voir ?

\- Oui mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle est encore très fatiguée. _L'enfant pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère et Emma allait le suivre mais le docteur la retint._

\- Je serais vous, je ferez attention Sheriff.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle sait que vous êtes la Sauveuse mais elle n'a pas changé avec l'amour de Henry puisque pour elle, il n'existe pas. Elle pourrait très bien s'en prendre à vous.

\- Merci, je saurais me défendre. _L'homme lui offrit un petit sourire disant :_ « _Ne la sous-estimez pas._ » _avant de partir pour s'occuper d'un autre patient._

Emma prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre du maire. Henry était assis à côté du lit et il essayait de lui rappeler ses souvenirs oubliés mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de la blonde. A la vue de la Sauveuse, Regina se leva immédiatement et la plaqua au mur.

\- Comment osez-vous venir ici alors que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous m'avez tout enlevé ? _S'énerva-t-elle._

\- Regina ! Calmez-vous ! _Tenta Emma. Regina apporta ses mains autour du cou du Sheriff et serra_. Regina, ne faites pas ça ! Je comprends très bien que vous m'en voulez ! Mais laissez-vous au moins le temps de vous souvenir ! _La vue d'Emma se floua et ses poumons la brûlaient à chaque inspiration._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes souvenirs pour savoir que vous êtes la Sauveuse et que vous êtes donc un danger pour moi !

\- Maman ! Stop ! _Intervint Henry_. Ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est PLUS toi ! Tu as changé ! _Voyant que sa mère adoptive ne réagissait pas, il sortit pour aller chercher le Dr. Whale._

\- Regina… J'ai confiance en toi, calmes-toi… Regardes-moi, _les yeux du maire, jusque là rivé sur son cou, se levèrent pour rencontrer_ _s_ _es émeraudes._

Emma sentit les mains autour de son cou se desserrer, tandis que la brune était absorbée par ces yeux verts, ce regard rempli de peur mais aussi de tendresse et d'amour. Regina connaissait cette femme, elle en était maintenant certaine et cela allait bien plus loin qu'une simple connaissance. La femme devant elle devrait être en train de crier, d'essayer de se dégager de son emprise mais au lieu de cela, elle la regardait intensément et attendait simplement que la brune arrête d'elle-même. Une amie ne réagirait certainement pas de cette manière. Puis, le maire se rappela des paroles d'Emma quelques secondes plus tôt « _J'ai confiance en toi._ » Regina laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire souffrir cette femme, elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Elle ne remarqua la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue que lorsque le pouce de la blonde vint l'effacer tendrement. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Regina s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se loger dans ses bras, la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et caresser son dos. Ce geste doux contrastait avec le rythme chaotique des respirations de la Sauveuse qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Whale pénétra dans la chambre à ce moment, s'attendant à devoir maîtriser sa patiente mais il resta silencieux face à ce qu'il voyait. Les deux femmes l'ignorèrent et restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

\- Je savais que vous ne me feriez pas de mal, _déclara Emma une fois le docteur sortit de la pièce._

\- Je ne me souviens toujours pas de vous…

\- Je sais, je sais…

\- Je suis désolée… Je sais que vous êtes la Sauveuse mais… Mais je n'arrive pas à vous détester. Comment est-ce possible ? _Demanda Regina, espérant pouvoir trouver des réponses._

\- Je n'en sais rien… Ce sont vos sentiments, Regina. Vous avez perdu votre mémoire mais peut-être que eux sont restés… Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais je suis certaine que vous comprendrez lorsque vous aurez recouvert la mémoire.

\- J'espère. _Regina se sépara peu à peu de l'étreinte d'Emma et sécha ses larmes_. C'est assez gênant… Je ne me rappelle plus de vous, j'ai voulu vous tuer il y a deux minutes et j'ai finalement fini dans vos bras, _sourit la brune._

\- Oooh… Bah vous verrez qu'on a vécu bien pire en terme de gêne ! _Rit la blonde, ce à quoi Regina répondit avec un froncement de sourcil._

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Oh, là, non ! Je ne vais certainement pas vous en parlez, je tiens tout de même à ma vie !

\- Miss Swan ! _Réprimanda le maire._

\- Ah ! Vous voyez ! Vous avez déjà mon surnom, c'est cool !

\- Répondez à ma question ! _Tenta Regina même si elle arrivait bien mal à cacher son amusement._

\- Non ! Je préfère vous laisser vous en souvenir seule !

\- Que vous êtes agaçante ! _S'exclama Regina en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Et ça ne va certainement pas s'arranger avec le temps !

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire aussi soudain qu'insensé.

_.-._.-._

Henry attendait calmement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital lorsqu'il entendit des rires résonner de derrière la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Rassuré, il décida de laisser ses mères seules quelques minutes en préférant aller s'acheter de quoi goûter. Il porta ensuite son Saint Graal et rejoignit la chambre du maire. Les deux femmes étaient en train de discuter, Regina allongée dans son lit car affaiblie par les efforts qu'elle avait dû donné pour dominer la blonde, et Emma assise sur le fauteuil à côté. Henry monta sur les jambes de sa mère biologique et se cala pour manger son goûter.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Quand je vous ai vu vous battre, je suis allé chercher le Dr. Whale et quand il est sortit de la chambre, il m'a dit d'attendre dehors, que tout allait bien mais j'en étais pas vraiment persuadé, _raconta Henry_. Alors, j'ai attendu face à la porte, prêt à courir chercher de l'aide si j'entendais des cris mais je vous ai entendu rire alors je suis allé me chercher à manger. J'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi.

\- Tu ne dois pas tenir ça de moi, jeune homme, _déclara le maire._

\- Je confirme, ça vient de moi, _rit Emma_. J'ai toujours faim. _Mère et fils se firent un clin d'œil avant de se frapper dans les mains. Regina sourit face à cette complicité._

\- Vous êtes sur que tu es mon fils ? _Demanda-t-elle alors_.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu dis ça maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous connaissez depuis à peine quelques mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous avez toujours vécu ensemble…

\- Oh mais t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pareil avec toi ! _Tenta l'enfant._

\- Henry… _Réprimanda la blonde._

\- Mais… Em'… Je veux pas dire ça…

\- Tu lui dois la vérité, gamin, _continua Emma, oubliant la présence de l'autre femme._

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle croit que je suis toujours comme ça.

\- C'est ta mère, Henry.

\- Je suis là, je vous signale, _s'agaça la brune._

\- Disons que, _commença son fils_ , je n'ai pas été des plus aimants ces derniers temps, _Regina fronça les sourcils._

\- Henry, ce n'est pas en disant des choses comme ça que tu vas l'aider. _Le petit soupira puis reprit._

\- Dès que j'ai comprit que tu étais la Méchante Reine et que Emma est rentrée dans notre vie, je n'ai pas été très sympathique avec toi. J'étais même blessant mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu étais la Méchante Reine que je ne voyais plus que ça et que je ressentais ton amour comme une sorte de stratagème pour m'empêcher de faire éclater la vérité sur la malédiction… Je suis désolé.

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vais te dire ça puisque je ne me souviens plus, mais ce n'est rien. Je pense que j'y étais aussi pour quelques chose.

Regina sourit à son fils et un silence confortable s'installa mais il fut brisé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Celui d'Emma plus précisément. La concernée s'excusa avant d'ouvrir le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Bon, Henry, il est l'heure. Grand-mère t'attend devant.

\- Déjà ? _S'exclama-t-il en reposant les pieds à terre._

\- Grand-mère ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Oui, Mary Margaret, _répondit Emma._

\- Ah, oui… C'est vrai… Je vais maintenant être obligée de me coltiner Blanche-Neige à toute les réunions de familles… C'est affreux.

\- Mais nan ! Ne dites pas ça, _rit la blonde avant de se lever et de chuchoter à l'oreille du maire_. Pour être totalement honnête, je la trouve exaspérante au possible, _Regina pouffa puis le Sheriff se redressa_. MAIS ! C'est ma mère, donc pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire ! _La brune lui offrit un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions mais Emma la contra._ Nan, nan, nan ! Ne me faites pas ce petit sourire mesquin ! _Rit la blonde._

\- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda Henry._

\- Rien, rien, gamin. C'est entre ta mère et moi, _Emma fit un clin d'œil à Regina avant d'aller prendre son manteau qui était accroché au porte-manteau_. Viens t'habiller.

L'enfant obéit, Regina se leva pour lui dire au revoir et celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Les souvenirs des premiers jours après son adoption revinrent alors à la brune qui se dégagea vivement.

\- Henry ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Maman ! Tu te souviens ! _S'enthousiasma l'intéressé._

\- Mais… Mais… Non… Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens juste de tes premiers jours chez moi.

\- C'est déjà super !

\- C'est déroutant… Pour moi, tu n'as encore que quelques mois et je te vois là…

\- T'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite te souvenir de tout et on reprendra notre vie la où on l'avait arrêté.

\- Henry a raison, _affirma Emma_ , c'est très bon signe si vous commencez déjà à vous souvenir après à peine quelques heures. Bon, Mary s'impatiente, _déclara-t-elle en regardant son téléphone_. On doit y aller.

\- A demain, maman !

\- Je reviens vite, _rajouta la blonde avant de disparaître derrière la porte._

Étant seule, Regina se mit à repenser à son après-midi. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer la Sauveuse. Malgré sa mémoire défaillante, Regina savait que quelque chose les liaient. Elle savait aussi que ce lien allait bien plus loin qu'une simple amitié, étaient-elles amantes ? Possible. Alors que la maire érigeait toutes sortes de théories sur ce qu'elles avaient pu vivre ensemble, Emma fit son entrée dans la chambre et retourna s'asseoir près du lit.

\- J'ai vu Whale, _commença-t-elle._ Il m'a dit que c'était très bon signe si vous commencez déjà à vous souvenir.

\- J'espère vite retrouver ma mémoire car je n'aime pas voir souffrir Henry.

\- Le gamin est un grand bonhomme, _rit Emma_ , en sortant, il était déjà en train de concocter des plans pour son _Opération Bring Back Mom_ _Memories_.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue, _rapporta Regina_.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment avez-vous brisé la malédiction ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. J'ai pas trop eu le temps de vous en parler.

\- Mais que faisiez-vous lorsque s'est arrivé ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Alors là, je préfère que vous vous en souveniez vous même.

\- Encore ?

\- Oooh que oui ! _Regina fit mine de bouder ce qui fit rire Emma qui se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit_. Ne faites pas cette tête ! J'aimerai bien pouvoir tout vous dire mais je tiens à ma vie.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? _Tenta le maire._

\- J'espère que non mais disons que nous n'avons pas pu en parler et que je préfère attendre que vous vous souveniez.

\- Bon, _s'exclama Regina voulant changer de sujet voyant que la blonde ne serait pas coopérative_ , alors comme ça vous trouvez votre mère exaspérante ? Quelle fille indigne vous faites ! _Emma rit à cette déclaration._

\- Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Mais bon, si j'avais vécu mon enfance avec elle, je ne l'aurais pas vu comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas. Du peu que j'ai pu voir de vous, vous êtes une femme forte et je ne pense pas que votre mère vous l'aurez enlevé.

\- Malheureusement, elle ne m'aurait rien enlevé du tout. Je suis comme ça à cause de ce que j'ai vécu, sans ça je ne serais pas la femme que je suis aujourd'hui…

Regina fut bouleversé par le regard empli de tristesse qu'arborait maintenant Emma, mais alors qu'elle voulait lui répondre une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre, apportant son plateau repas.

_.-._.-._

Emma tenta de faire bonne figure le reste de la soirée mais elle était trop fatiguée pour combattre. Elle tomba donc peu à peu dans le sommeil, la tête appuyée contre le lit du maire. Elle venait de passer un mois à courir après les habitants qui voulaient profiter du coma de la Reine pour se venger mais elle devait aussi s'occuper de Henry et de la paperasse de la mairie qui lui avait été confiée, en tant que Sheriff. Sans oublier, les nuits passés aux côtés de la brune. Et pour couronner le tout, l'affaire Jefferson était dans une impasse. L'homme s'était réveillé après deux semaines de coma et Emma avait tout de suite su qu'il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il n'aurait, de toute façon, rien tenté contre sa Majesté. C'était encore une coup de Gold. Mais comme pour l'affaire de l'incendie, ce serpent savait très bien se cacher.

Regina l'observa de longues minutes, essayant de se rappeler que pouvait bien représenter cette blonde à ses yeux, en vain, avant de sombrer elle aussi. Son sommeil fut ponctué de nombreux rêves ou cauchemars, tous plus réels les uns que les autres lui prouvant qu'il s'agissait en faite de certains de ses souvenirs. Elle avait revu les premières années de Henry. La fierté qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait prononcé son premier mot : « _Mama_ ». La peur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre car il était fiévreux et le soulagement lorsque le médecin lui avait affirmé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple petite maladie. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Regina avait retrouvé quatre ans de sa vie perdue, mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez pour découvrir que représentait la blonde, endormie la tête sur son lit, pour elle.

La brune regarda l'heure, 8h, et décida d'aller se rafraîchir en attendant que le Dr. Whale vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas réveiller Emma et se glissa dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle était étonnée que son corps lui réponde aussi bien après un mois de coma mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son cauchemar la tira de son sommeil en la faisant s'écrouler à terre. Elle émit un petit cri étouffé et se releva en s'appuyant sur le lit. Son sommeil n'était pas vraiment de tout repos mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas car elle vivait cela depuis sa dernière famille d'accueil. Depuis qu'elle avait fuit, en pyjama et avec à peine 10$ sur elle, cette maison qui représenterait à jamais le passage de sa vie qui avait fait d'elle la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Solitaire. Renfermée. Torturée. Brisée. Depuis cette nuit d'octobre, elle ne passait pas une seule nuit sans être tourmentée. Pourtant, en arrivant ici, à Storybrooke, ses cauchemars avaient peu à peu diminuer jusqu'à cesser complètement mais avec l'incendie et la vue du corps inerte du maire, ils étaient revenus. Plus terrifiants jour après jour. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle était encore sous l'emprise de la malédiction, alors qu'elle était supposée être sa meilleure amie. Mais tous ça, c'était trop dure. Le raconter à quelqu'un se serait accepter de dévoiler une période de sa vie qu'elle essayait coûte que coûte d'oublier.

Emma se frotta les yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de son sommeil et en les rouvrant, elle découvrit le lit vide de Regina. Alors, elle paniqua. Elle se redressa en vitesse et regarda autour d'elle, en appelant la brune.

\- Regina ? Regina ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- Quoi ? _Lui répondit-on. La blonde se retourna et vit la tête du maire dépasser de la porte de la salle de bain._

\- Rien, _Emma souffla de soulagement_ , j'ai juste eu peur en ne vous voyant plus dans votre lit. Bon, je vais prévenir le docteur que vous êtes réveillée.

\- Faites donc.

_.-._.-._

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se ferma, un sourire étira les lèvres de Regina. Emma s'était inquiétée pour elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en secouant la tête, elle était le Sheriff, non ? Elle ne faisait que le travail que lui donnait ce titre. Et pourtant, la brune ne pouvait qu'espérer que la Sauveuse s'inquiétait _réellement_. Regina leva les yeux au ciel face à cette pensée idiote et parcourut sa chambre du regard à la recherche de quelconques habits qu'elle pourrait se mettre. Elle vit un sac posé sur une chaise au fond de sa chambre et en l'ouvrant, elle y trouva un jean et un pull à col roulé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de porter des jeans mais elle passa outre et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle en sortit pile au moment où le Dr. Whale faisait son entrée.

\- Bonjour, madame le maire, comment vous sentez-vous ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Bien mieux, même si j'ai toujours mal à la tête et que mes muscles me font souffrir.

\- C'est normal, les douleurs disparaîtront d'ici un ou deux jours, _affirma l'homme._

\- Par contre, _commença Regina_ , je trouve ça étrange que mon corps me réponde instantanément malgré le mois dans le coma que j'ai passé.

\- Ça aussi, c'est normal, _sourit le docteur_ , lorsque vous étiez endormie, nous avons fait un peu travailler les muscles de vos jambes et de vos bras pour qu'ils ne soient pas atrophiés par le manque d'exercice. Et il semblerait aussi que votre magie, je suppose, _grimaça-t-il_ , a prit le relais pour maintenir votre corps en bonne santé.

\- Ma Magie ? _S'étonna la brune_. La magie est revenue ?

\- Gold, _déclara simplement le blond._

\- Je vois, _soupira Regina_. Où est Miss Swan ? _S'enquit-elle en réalisant que la blonde n'était pas revenue._

\- Hum… Elle est en train de se faire ausculter par un de nos médecins, _rapporta Whale._

\- Pourquoi ? _S'inquiéta le maire._

\- Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement blanche et fatiguée lorsqu'elle est venue me chercher. J'ai préféré la faire ausculter plutôt que de risquer qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines, voir même des mois qu'elle n'a pas dormit une nuit complète.

\- Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, je crois que ça remonte à bien plus loin que ça.

\- Mais que vous a-t-elle dit ? A vous ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle était fatiguée avec tous ce qu'elle avait dû faire pendant ce mois, mais je pense qu'il y a plus que ça.

\- Tous ce qu'elle a dû faire ? _S'étonna le maire_. A Storybrooke ? Elle n'est que Sheriff.

\- Oui, mais avec la fin de la malédiction, beaucoup voulaient se venger de vous et la mairie lui a donné tous les dossiers dont vous aviez la charge.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée !

\- En effet… Bon, vous pourrez partir d'ici une petite heure, _informa le docteur._

\- Merci.

Le Dr. Whale salua Regina et sortit de la chambre. La brune ne resta pas longtemps seule puisque la porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sur Emma accompagnée de leur fils.

\- Salut maman ! _Salua Henry en l'élançant_. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, tu sais que j'ai eu des souvenirs cette nuit ?

\- C'est vrai ? _S'enthousiasma l'enfant._

\- Oui, _sourit sa mère_ , je me souviens de tes 4 premières années.

\- C'est super !

\- Oui mais j'espère juste retrouver toute ma mémoire assez rapidement.

\- T'inquiètes ! Avec Emma, on va t'aider. _Regina leva son regard sur la blonde._

\- C'est vrai ? _Le Sheriff hocha la tête pour seule réponse_. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi ! Bon, gamin, si tu lui racontais ce que tu as fait ce mois-ci ?

\- Oh oui !

Emma rit devant l'innocence de son fils et s'assied sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait dormi cette nuit. Henry et Regina s'assirent sur le lit, face à face, et le brun raconta toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours. Emma, rattrapée par son manque de sommeil, ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

_.-._.-._

Emma était au milieu d'une maison qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La maison de sa dernière famille d'accueil. La pièce où elle se trouvait, sa chambre, était plongée dans le noir, malgré un trait de lumière qui s'échappait de derrière les volets et éclairait ainsi son lit. La peur prit peu à peu le pas sur les autres émotions de la blonde. Elle reconnaissait cette scène. Elle l'avait déjà vécu des milliers de fois.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la porte de sa chambre s'entre-ouvrit et un homme pénétra dans ce lieu qu'Emma considérait maintenant comme sa prison. La blonde, allongée dans son lit, tenta de se faire la plus petite possible mais l'homme fit quand même valser sa couette sur le sol. Il maintint alors l'adolescente contre le matelas et monta sur elle. Emma avait pour habitude de ne rien faire pour l'énerver, sachant qu'il pouvait faire bien pire, mais pas ce soir. Emma voulait s'échapper à ces soirées qu'elle endurait depuis bientôt 7 mois.

Non, ce soir, Emma avait décidé de se défendre. Alors que l'homme faisait descendre son pantalon de pyjama, la blonde empoigna le couteau qu'elle avait caché sous son oreiller et frappa le seul endroit qu'il lui était offert. Le bras. L'homme s'écroula au sol, sans un cri, sans un bruit, et Emma bondit de son lit. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il voudrait se venger, elle ne pouvait donc pas rester ici. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit le porte-monnaie qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de l'homme et y vola les seuls dollars présents. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta sur l'arbre se trouvant juste en face. Elle se rattrapa à une branche mais celle-ci se brisa sous son poids. Elle chuta au sol, la douleur irradiant sa colonne vertébrale mais en voyant la tête de l'homme passer par sa fenêtre, elle passa au dessus et se mit à dévaler les mètres qui la séparaient de sa liberté. Elle enjamba le portail et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, voulant rallonger au plus vite la distance entre elle et cette horrible famille.

Les rares personnes se trouvant dans la rue à cette heure tardive la dévisagèrent. En effet, voir une ado de 16 ans courir comme une dératée, habillée d'un pyjama couvert de sang, n'était pas un spectacle très courant même pour ce quartier malfamé. Après avoir parcouru 5 kilomètres, Emma s'arrêta sur un banc et sourit. Elle n'avait que 10$ en poche mais elle était heureuse. Elle pouvait enfin vivre.


	13. Chapter 13

****Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est centrée sur Emma, vous y lirez son passé et les épreuves par lesquelles elle est passé. Ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux, je dois l'avouer mais il est nécessaire pour un rapprochement entre Regina et Emma et aussi pour la suite de l'histoire.****

 ** **Je vous avais dit que cette fiction devrait faire de 12 à 15 chapitre, à part si une idée survenait. Une idée est donc survenue et je pense qu'elle rajoutera 2,3 ou 4 chapitres en plus.****

 ** **Bref, j'arrête de blablater... Bonne lecture !****

 ** **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\****

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 13**

Emma sortit de son sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sa réaction fut instantanée, elle poussa l'individu et s'éloigna le plus vite possible. Elle trébucha et tomba à terre mais elle se recula jusqu'à cogner la porte de la chambre. Quand elle se rendit enfin compte du lieu où elle se trouvait, Regina se redressait tant bien que mal et Henry la regardait, effrayé. Elle regarda ses mains et essaya de calmer leurs tremblements. Emma se releva et plongea son regard troublé par des larmes dans celui chocolat de la brune.

Sans attendre plus, le Sheriff se retourna et disparut derrière la porte. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre au plus vite l'air libre. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, bouscula quelques infirmières mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle courut sans s'arrêter, comme ce soir d'octobre. Sa vue était flouée par ses larmes mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible. Emma était replongée dans cette nuit, elle ne voyait pas qu'elle ne courrait pas dans les rues de Boston mais dans celles de Storybrooke. Elle avait l'impression de revivre cette nuit, réellement cette fois.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle fit la première chose qu'elle avait fait lors de sa fuite. Aller boire un coup. Elle n'avait que 16 ans à cette époque, mais elle en avait eu besoin. Elle pénétra dans le seul bar de la ville, le Rabbit Hole, et commanda shoots de vodka sur shoots de vodka. Il n'était que 10h du matin et le bar était presque vide, seulement quelques clients venus jouer au billard. Elle ne se rendait pas compte des regards qu'ils portaient sur elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte des gens l'appelant Sheriff. Non, elle était redevenue la Emma Swan qu'elle était en quittant sa famille d'accueil. Terriblement torturée et violente. Lorsque le gérant du bar posa une main sur son épaule pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait, Emma fit un bond de dix mètres et sans réfléchir, lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. Elle voulut continuer mais un homme l'entoura de ses bras et tenta de la calmer. Mais c'eut l'effet totalement inverse. Avec cette présence contre elle, Emma perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait et rentra dans une colère noire. Elle se dégagea en faisant tomber l'homme.

\- Ne me touches pas ! _Hurla-t-elle, une autre homme tenta de s'approcher mais elle se recula_. NON !

\- Calmez-vous, Sheriff ! _Essaya le gérant qui s'était relevé._

Le visage de la blonde était déformée par la colère et ses larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues. L'homme mit ses mains devant lui et avança petit pas par petit pas, Emma s'en rendit compte et chercha à le pousser mais il s'accrocha à elle pour la maintenir. La blonde se débattit de toutes ses forces. Les clients du bar avaient du mal à reconnaître leur Sheriff, si joyeuse et chaleureuse d'habitude. Maintenant, elle balançait ses pieds pour toucher toutes personnes s'approchant trop près d'elle et griffait les bras de l'homme qui tentait de la contenir. Emma réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du gérant mais dans l'action, elle déchira son tee shirt qui tomba en lambeaux dans ses mains, découvrant ainsi sa peau claire. Son ventre brûlé par endroit par une cigarette, tailladé à coup de couteau. Son dos sans cesse fouetté à coup de ceinture. Traces indélébiles de son passé. Les clients se figèrent tous en voyant ça et se rendirent compte que derrière cette façade de bonheur que leur montrait la blonde, se cachait un passé dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne.

_.-._.-._

 _Mars 1999, Boston_

Lorsque Emma rentra du lycée ce jour-là, elle savait ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte de sa maison. Elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis deux bonnes heures déjà mais ses amis avaient insisté pour faire un tour en ville après les cours et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Emma prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée et de pénétrer enfin dans ce lieu qu'elle ne considérait en aucun cas comme étant sa maison. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle avança pour monter les marches des escaliers qui la mèneraient à sa chambre mais son « père » s'interposa.

\- Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ? _Cracha-t-il._

\- Dans ma chambre, _tenta la jeune fille._

\- Donc, tu te pointes, comme une fleur, deux heures après l'heure que je t'avais donné et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est que tu vas dans ta chambre ? _S'énerva l'homme en poussant la blonde du plat de sa main._

\- Oui, _dit simplement Emma, sachant que si elle en rajoutait, il serait beaucoup plus violent._

\- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

\- On est allé en ville avec mes amis et je n'ai pas vu les minutes passer, _avoua-t-elle._

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est ça ! _Cria l'homme_. Hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu es désolée ? _Rit son père_. Tu es désolée. Et c'est censé excuser ton retard ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien sur, tu en as profité pour acheter ce que j'avais écrit sur la liste des courses. _Emma baissa la tête, honteuse, elle avait totalement oublié._ Espèce de petite conne ! _Cria l'homme, la giflant_. Comment je vais nourrir ton frère maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas bouger ton cul autre que du canapé au frigo ! _Emma regretta immédiatement son emportement._

\- Pardon ? _La blonde ne répondit pas._ Tu te crois maline, hein ? _Le premier coup tomba, faisant tomber Emma à terre_. Sale putain ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu te fais tout le lycée ? _Son pied vint éclater le nez de la blonde qui retint un cri de douleur._

\- Emma ? _Intervint une petite voix, la jeune fille se retourna sur son petit frère._

\- Ethan ! Tout va bien, mon grand, retourne dans ta chambre, _tenta sa sœur en lui offrant un petit sourire._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ?

\- Mêles-toi de ton cul, tu veux ? _S'énerva l'homme en_ _claquant l'arrière de sa tête_ _._

\- Tu me fais peur, arrêtes !

\- Ah bon ? Je te fais peur ? Bouhouhouh… Je vais pleurer, _se moqua son père_. Dégages ! _Fit-il en le poussant, assez fort pour qu'il tombe et heurte la tête contre le mur. Emma se releva et s'interposa entre son frère et l'homme qui lui servait de père alors qu'il avançait déjà pour s'occuper de lui._

\- Laisse Ethan tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait !

\- Il se mêle de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas ! _Siffla l'homme._

\- C'est qu'un gamin ! _Emma, voyant son père capituler, se retourna sur son frère_. Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? _Le petit hocha de la tête pour toute réponse_. Tu vas aller dans ma chambre et tu vas écouter de la musique avec mon mp3. Tu te souviens de où il est ? _Une seconde fois, l'enfant fit signe que oui_. Bien, je veux que tu écoutes le playlist « Ethan », d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu mets le son au maximum.

\- D'accord.

\- Et tu n'enlèves pas le casque tant que je ne suis pas revenue te chercher, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, Em'. _Le petit se leva et monta rapidement les escaliers. Dès que la porte de sa chambre se referma, son père lui attrapa les cheveux et cogna sa tête contre le mur._

\- Où on en était nous deux ? _Demanda l'homme, n'attendant aucun réponse, une sourire malsain collé sur le visage._

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Emma était partit de la chambre d'hôpital, Regina et Henry étaient restés silencieux, observant cette porte close. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Dr. Whale était passé pour leur dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et Regina avait voulu réveiller Emma. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Et même si elle ne rappelait plus de la blonde, Regina savait que ça allait plus loin qu'une simple surprise. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard.

Pensant la trouver là-bas, les deux compères se rendirent à pied à l'appartement des Charmants. Ce fut Blanche qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Oh, bonjour ! Comment vas-tu Regina ? _Demanda-t-elle, Regina se retint de lui répondre de l'une de ses piques si célèbres._

\- Est-ce que Miss Swan est ici ?

\- Tu te souviens d'elle ? _S'étonna la femme face à elle._

\- Non, mais elle est partit en courant de ma chambre. Elle avait l'air assez… Préoccupée.

\- Non, elle n'est pas ici. _Mary leur fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière eux_. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Em' s'était endormie, _raconta Henry_ , et le Dr. Whale nous a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer. Alors, maman a voulu la réveiller mais… En faites, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé après, _avoua l'enfant._

\- Ce n'est rien, _intervint Regina_ , vas chercher tes affaires. On rentre à la maison.

\- D'accord ! _Bientôt, Henry disparut à l'étage. Regina se tourna donc vers son ancienne belle-fille._

\- Lorsque je l'ai réveillée, elle m'a poussé contre le lit et s'est reculée le plus loin possible de moi. Puis, elle est partit en courant. _Blanche fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Regina la prit de court._ Non, je ne lui ai rien fait Blanche.

\- Ma-

\- Arrêtes ça, tu veux. Crois-tu réellement que je lui aurais fait quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle est, apparemment, la mère de mon fils ?

\- Non, mais tu pourrais t'en prendre à elle pour atteindre Blanche, _intervint Charmant._

\- Ah bah, voilà ! Je me demandais où se trouvait le preux chevalier ! _Se moqua la brune_. Écoutez, tout ne tourne pas autour de vous. Je t'aurais déjà tué si tu n'étais pas la grand-mère de mon fils, _cracha-t-elle à l'encontre de Mary._ Le fait est, que tu l'es. Bien, _fit-elle en entendant son fils redescendre les escaliers_ , moi et mon fils, allons rejoindre notre maison.

Sans laisser le temps au couple de répondre, Regina prit le sac de Henry dans ses mains et ils sortirent rapidement de l'appartement. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit en silence. Ils étaient tous les deux préoccupés par la fuite de Emma. En arrivant, Henry voulu montrer sa chambre à Regina, comme l'avait conseillé Whale, mais elle reçut un appel du bar de la ville lui demandant de venir au plus vite et qu'il s'agissait de Emma.

_.-._.-._

Regina apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard au Rabbit Hole et se fit une place au milieu du cercle qu'avait formé les clients. Elle observa la blonde et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en voyant ses cicatrices. Avant d'avancer vers Emma, elle se tourna sur le gérant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, moi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir la calmer, _affirma l'homme._

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu la mémoire ! Je ne me souviens plus d'elle !

\- Elle ne nous écoutes pas ! _La brune se tourna et souffla._

\- Bon, je vais essayer. Je ne vous promets rien. Appelez sa mère.

\- Sa mère ? _S'étonna le gérant._

\- Mais oui ! Mary Margaret !

\- Je croyais que vous aviez perdu la mémoire…

\- Pas pour tout, appelez-là je vous dis, _s'agaça le maire._

\- Bien, votre Majesté, _Regina sourit à ce titre avant de s'avancer calmement de la blonde._

\- Miss Swan, regardez-moi, _tenta-t-elle mais Emma se recula._ Calmez-vous, tout va bien.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! _Cria le Sheriff, elle sortit un couteau accroché à sa ceinture. Malgré ça, Regina ne recula pas._

\- Miss Swan, tout va bien. Calmez-vous. Regardez-moi, _elle approcha de quelques pas mais Emma se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber à terre avant de_ _se_ _placer sur elle et d'apposer son couteau sur sa gorge._

\- Plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire, espèce de monstre ! _S'énerva-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur la fin._ _Regina, resta silencieuse de longues secondes, sa bouche entre-ouverte et clignant des yeux à répétitions, avant de bouger. Elle essuya les larmes de la blonde du bout de ses doigts et lui releva le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien._

\- Tout va bien, Emma. Tout va bien, _répéta-t-elle._

A cette voix si douce, à ce regard si tendre, Emma se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se redressa et laissa tomber son couteau qui reposa à ses côtés. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, rencontrant le regard effrayé des clients, puis se reconcentra sur la brune.

\- Où suis-je ? _Demanda-t-elle enfin, la voix tremblante._

\- Au Rabbit Hole, à Storybrooke, _Regina se défit de l'emprise du Sheriff et se releva montrant son cou à Emma qui y vit une fine trace de sang._

\- Oh mon Dieu ! _S'agita la blonde en se mettant debout à son tour._ Je suis tellement désolée, Regina ! Je voulais pas ! Merde…

\- Ce n'est rien, _tenta le maire._

\- Non, ce n'est PAS rien ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? _Emma prit sa tête entre ses mains mais elles tremblaient tellement qu'elles tapaient plus que ne cachaient son visage_. Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Calmez-vous, Emma, c'est fini.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, _répéta la blonde._

\- Chuuut, _tenta Regina qui s'approcha et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais le Sheriff se dégagea._

\- Non ! Ne vous approchez pas ! Je vais encore vous faire du mal. Je suis un monstre ! _Déclara-t-elle en montrant son corps nue._

\- C'est faux, _répondit calmement la brune._

\- Non, c'est la vérité ! Regardez-moi et dites moi que vous n'y voyez pas un monstre.

\- Je ne vois rien de plus qu'une femme au passé… douloureux.

\- Un passé qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Un passé qui a failli me faire vous tuer !

\- Tu ne m'aurais rien fait, j'en suis persuadée, _déclara Regina,_ _passant naturellement au tutoiement_ _._

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Regina…

\- Ce n'est rien, _le maire s'approcha doucement de Emma et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant fortement contre elle afin de la rassurer et caressant son dos_. Ce n'est rien, _répéta-t-elle_. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

A ces mots, Emma pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais fait par de son désespoir. A personne. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle voulait redevenir la petite fille heureuse de 13 ans qu'elle était avant de vivre dans cette famille, mais c'était impossible et Emma cachait ça sous une attitude enfantine et une joie exagérée. Depuis le jour de sa fuite, elle ne s'était plus jamais montrée faible, envers quiconque. Elle avait créé une forteresse tout autour d'elle que personne n'avait réussi à franchir, pas même Neal. Et pourtant, là, debout au milieu de ce bar, Emma craquait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait simplement se sentir en sécurité. Et là, debout au milieu de ce bar, les bras de Regina l'entourant et son visage terré au creux de son cou, humant son parfum si particulier, Emma avait enfin l'impression de l'être.

_.-._.-._

Les deux femmes restèrent de longues minutes dans ce bar, sans bouger, oubliant tous ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles. Peu à peu, les pleurs de Emma se calmèrent et Regina desserra son emprise pour se reculer et plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Ça va ? _Le Sheriff secoua la tête de gauche à droite_. On va rentrer, _Regina défit le bouton de sa veste et devant le regard interrogateur de Emma, elle rajouta_ , prenez ma veste pour vous couvrir.

Regina aida Emma à enfiler sa veste et elles sortirent du bar, la brune ayant payer au préalable les boissons consommés. Le trajet dans la Mercedes du maire se fit en silence, seuls les sanglots de la blonde passaient la barrière du son. Lorsque la voiture noire se gara devant l'appartement des Charmant, Emma s'agita et se tourna vers la conductrice.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez eux !

\- C'est aussi chez vous, Miss Swan.

\- Non, c'est chez eux, quoi qu'ils disent. Je ne veux pas faire face à mes parents… dans cet état, _Emma baissa la tête, honteuse._

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais juste monter prendre quelques affaires à vous, ça vous va ?

\- Revenez vite.

\- Promis, _sourit Regina._

Regina sortit de sa voiture et grimpa les escaliers qui la mèneraient à l'appartement. Ce fut, encore une fois, Blanche qui lui ouvrit :

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir, Regina ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Je viens chercher quelques habits pour Miss Swan.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?

\- Oui et je pense qu'elle va passer la nuit chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est compliqué… _Tenta Regina en entrant dans l'appartement._

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ma fille ? _S'agita Mary._

\- Disons… Qu'elle a besoin de temps, _répondit la brune._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Blanche… Je ne sais pas…

A vrai dire, elle croyait savoir mais si Mary n'était pas au courant de l'enfance de Emma, alors ce n'était pas à elle de lui en parler. Regina disparut à l'étage et revint quelques instants plus tard avec des habits de rechange. Sans un mot de plus, elle descendit rapidement et s'engouffra dans sa voiture où Emma l'attendait, le regard dans le vide et des larmes sur ses joues. Regina voulut démarrer silencieusement mais elle devait faire quelque chose pour la blonde. Elle se tourna vers sa passagère et retint son attention en lui prenant les mains.

\- Emma, parles-moi.

\- Non… Je vais pas envie de parler de ça…

\- Il le faut. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, très bien, mais parles à quelqu'un. Tu retiens ça en toi depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est entrain de te ronger de l'intérieur, Emma. Tu peux aller voir Archie, _essaya_ _Regina._

\- Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les psys.

\- Alors, parles en à ta mère.

\- Pour qu'elle culpabilise ? _Rit Emma._ Non, merci… Et puis, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle vit dans un monde où tout le monde est bon… Ce n'est pas MON monde… Elle ne comprendrait pas, _répéta-t-elle._

\- Mais il faut que tu en parles, Emma.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ? _S'étonna la brune._ Quoi moi ?

\- Je veux t'en parler, à toi.

\- P-Pourquoi moi ? _Demanda le maire._

\- Tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de moi, mais pour moi ça ne change rien, _affirma la blonde_ Tu m'as fais confiance, tu m'as montré ton passé. Alors, je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais en parler. Toutes les deux, _continua-t-elle_ , on se comprend.

\- Euh… _Regina semblait perdue, elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche ne sachant pas quoi répondre_. Bon… D'accord… Rentrons, tu as besoin de te reposer après ce que tu as bu, _sourit-elle voulant détendre l'atmosphère._

\- Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé au bar m'a fait dé-saouler.

\- Tu dois dormir.

\- Si tu veux que je dormes, il faut qu'on passe à la pharmacie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les médecins m'ont donner une ordonnance, ça devrait m'aider à dormir. Techniquement.

\- Techniquement, oui, _rit le maire._ Bon, allons-y alors !

Regina démarra sa Mercedes et elles arrivèrent au manoir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard après être allées récupérer les médicaments. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte d'entrée, Henry dévala les escaliers pour les accueillir.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Em' ? _Demanda-t-il, puis il remarqua son air absent et ce qu'elle portait sur elle._

\- Elle va rester avec nous ce soir, _expliqua Regina voyant que la blonde ne répondait pas._

Elle fit signe à son fils d'attendre ici deux minutes puis elle guida Emma jusqu'au canapé du salon. Elle alluma la cheminée, faisant ainsi monter la température de quelques degrés. Regina sortit ensuite les somnifères que la pharmacie leur avait donnés et alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour donner les médicaments à Emma. Elle rejoignit enfin Henry pour lui expliquer la situation. Le Sheriff resta tranquillement assise, à observer cette pièce qui l'apaisait. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Les somnifères firent rapidement effets et elle sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil dénué de rêve mais réparateur. Elle se sentit glisser le long du canapé pour finalement finir allongée avant de dormir pour de bon.

_.-._.-._

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma ouvrit naturellement les yeux, sans être réveillée par ses cauchemars. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis de très longues années. A vrai dire, elle ne se rappelait même plus de quand ça pouvait dater. Elle se demandait, donc, comment ça pouvait être possible. Elle avait déjà essayé de prendre des somnifères, à de nombreuses reprises, mais ses cauchemars étaient toujours revenus. En bougeant un peu, elle eut la réponse. Elle avait la tête posé sur les cuisses de Regina. Cette dernière caressait et jouait avec ses cheveux tout en lisant un livre. Voilà pourquoi Emma se sentait si bien. Elle se trouvait près de la seule personne avec qui elle était en sécurité.

Voulant profiter un maximum de ce moment, Emma se replaça confortablement et se laissa bercer par les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle se mit à imaginer une vie dans ce manoir, une vie où elle se réveillerait tous les jours aux côtés de la brune. A cette pensée, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ? _Demanda Regina, Emma tourna la tête de l'autre côté faisant semblant de dormir_. Je sais que vous êtes réveillée.

\- C'est pas vrai, je dors, _tenta la blonde, le maire rit à ces paroles enfantines._

\- J'ai l'impression de revoir Henry lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant de 5 ans, _Emma pouffa à cette comparaison._

\- Sauf que je suis un enfant un peu plus vieux et un peu moins mignon, _sourit la blonde en se redressant correctement sur le canapé, libérant ainsi Regina qui se leva. Avant de partir de la pièce, elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Emma._

\- Vous êtes peut-être plus âgée mais vous n'en restez pas moins tout aussi mignonne. _La brune lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître du salon pour se rendre à l'étage._

Emma ne comprenait plus rien, Regina était censée l'avoir oublié mais elle flirtait quand même ouvertement avec elle. C'était intéressant… Peut-être que son subconscient se souvenait encore de comment le maire se comportait avec elle avant la fin de la malédiction. Le rouge aux joues, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il valait mieux qu'elle rentre. Elle se leva du canapé et chercha un bout de papier et un stylo pour pouvoir écrire un mot à l'encontre de Regina. Alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur un stylo noir, la brune fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte.

\- Henry dort, _rapporta-t-elle._

\- Henry dort ? _S'étonna Emma._ Mais quelle heure est-il ? _La brune regarda l'heure à sa montre avant de répondre._

\- 21h40.

\- Déjà ? _S'exclama la blonde._

\- Chuuut… _Réprimanda Regina, un sourire aux lèvres._

\- Mais j'ai dormi toute la journée ?

\- Ça y ressemble fortement.

\- Wow…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un stylo dans la main ? _Demanda finalement le maire après quelques secondes de silence._

\- Euh… Je… Je voulais v-

\- N'y pensez même pas, _coupa Regina._

\- De quoi ?

\- Partir en me laissant un simple mot.

\- Ouais… Bon, du coup, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce qu'il t'a pris au bar, _Emma souffla mais capitula en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que la brune la rejoigne. Une fois toutes les deux installées, elle prit la parole._

\- Quand tu m'as réveillé ce matin à l'hôpital, j'étais en plein cauchemar et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai été replongée dedans. Mais réellement, cette fois, _déclara Emma._

\- Racontes-moi, _Implora presque Regina. La blonde ferma les yeux et planta son visage aux creux de ses mains._

\- Commençons par le début, _commença-t-elle_ , jusqu'à 13 ans, j'étais une petite fille à peu près heureuse. J'étais baladée de famille en famille mais je retrouvais toujours mes amis au foyer et je n'étais jamais tombée sur des familles vraiment monstrueuses. Ce n'était pas la vie à laquelle je rêvais mais mes parents me nourrissaient et m'habillaient. Je savais la chance que j'avais, _Emma se stoppa pendant de longues minutes, prenant de grandes respirations pour essayer de se calmer. La brune lui laissa le temps dont elle avait besoin et Emma reprit finalement_. Et puis, un jour alors que ça faisait 3 mois que j'étais revenue au foyer, une famille est venue me chercher. Ils avaient l'air bien sur tout rapport. Catholiques, déjà un enfant accueilli, sympathiques… Mais ça, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient montrer aux responsables du foyer. Ils avaient juste besoin de moi pour recevoir un chèque de l'État. Dès la première nuit chez eux, ma vie est devenue un enfer, _les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues du Sheriff_. Je ne compte même plus tous les coups que j'ai reçu. Je ne compte même plus les jours où j'ai eu le malheur de leur répondre ou de rentrer ne serait ce que 2 minutes en retard... Mes cicatrices me les rappellent assez… _Regina savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais elle voulait que Emma se confie d'elle même._

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ils avaient déjà accueilli un enfant chez eux. Il s'appelait Ethan et n'avait que 6 ans. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul avec ces monstres. Je ne pouvais pas… Alors, je suis restée. Empêchant chaque jour, mes parents de le toucher, le protégeant. C'était qu'un gamin, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à lui...

\- C'était très noble de ta part, _déclara Regina, la voix tendue par l'émotion._

\- Il était ma seule raison de vivre à cette époque, _affirma Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune_. J'ai plusieurs fois voulu mettre fin à mes jours mais il venait toujours me consoler. Il était mon rayon de soleil… _Instinctivement, la brune ouvrit les bras et la Sauveuse vint s'y réfugier, imbibant son chemisier de larmes mais s'y sentant immédiatement en sécurité._

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton frère ?

\- J'ai été dans cette famille de 96 à 99… En octobre 99, je venais d'avoir 16 ans, Ethan est retourné au foyer. Je n'avais donc plus aucune raison de rester dans cette famille...

\- Tu t'es enfuie ? _Emma hocha la tête pour seule réponse._ Comment ?

\- Un soir que mon… père, _la blonde cracha ce titre_ , se glissait dans ma chambre pour la millième fois, je ne me suis pas laissée faire. J'ai sauté par la fenêtre et ai couru le plus loin possible de cette maison qui était devenue ma prison… _Regina ne commenta pas, elle avait très bien compris pourquoi cet homme avait pénétré dans sa chambre, mais elle serra les poings emprisonnant la veste de la blonde._

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Emma, _arriva-t-elle à articuler alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Emma se redressa pour lui faire face._

\- De quoi ?

\- Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas lancé cette malédiction, tu aurais vécu une enfance heureuse avec tes parents.

\- Peut-être mais je n'aurais jamais eu Henry… Et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, j'aurais rencontré la Méchante Reine, _Regina ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas._ Regina ? _Demanda Emma en passant une main devant ses yeux._

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça non ?

\- Euh, _réfléchit la blonde_ , oui… Je crois… Oui ! C'était le soir où la malédiction s'est brisée ! Ça veut dire que tu te souviens de moi ? _S'enthousiasma-t-elle, oubliant le précédent sujet._

\- Non... Pas totalement je veux dire, mais maintenant j'ai deux souvenirs auxquels je peux te relier, _rapporta la brune._

\- Deux ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Oui… Tout à l'heure, dans le bar, je nous ai revu, toutes les deux, dans ma voiture et tu me disais que tu avais eu une enfance difficile mais que sans ça, tu ne serais pas la femme que tu es aujourd'hui…

\- C'est exact… _Voyant Emma replonger dans ses souvenirs, Regina essaya de détendre l'atmosphère._

\- Par contre, je ne comprends pas ce que vous faisiez dans ma voiture ! _S'insurgea-t-elle faussement. Emma lui offrit un rire sincère._

\- Ma voiture était en panne, vous m'avez amené à la Station.

\- Un Sheriff se doit de toujours avoir une voiture en état de marche, _la mine joyeuse de la blonde disparu instantanément_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda le maire._

\- Je n'étais pas encore Sheriff à cette époque, je n'étais que l'adjoint de Graham…

\- D'ailleurs, on ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça. Pourquoi a-t-il démissionné ?

\- Il n'a pas démissionné… Il est mort…

\- Quoi _? S'exclama Regina_. Mais… Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Whale a dit qu'il avait fait un crise cardiaque.

\- Si jeune ?

\- Oui… Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Ce que je peux dire c'est que Whale n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il disait, _affirma Emma._ _Encore une fois, la brune fronça les sourcils._ Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? _Seul le silence lui répondit_. Regina ? _Le maire se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna du canapé._

\- Non… Je ne me souviens de rien… Je vais me coucher. Vous pouvez dorm-

\- Stop ! _S'exclama la blonde_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Regina ? _Demanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour s'approcher de l'intéressée._

\- Rien, rien du tout. Bonne nuit, Miss Swan.

\- On est de retour aux « Miss Swan » ? Bon Dieu, Regina ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ?

\- J'ai tué Graham ! _S'énerva la brune_. C'est bon ? Tu es contente ?

\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Il était une menace pour la malédiction ! Il avait recouvert la mémoire !

\- Il disait vrai, alors ?

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Quand il disait que la Méchante Reine détenait son cœur, _le maire baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes, elle regrettait tellement d'avoir fait ça à Graham_. Merde… Regina…

\- Sortez de chez moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sortez de chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir me juger sans rien faire. Sortez ! _Cria-t-elle presque._

\- Non.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Non. Je ne sortirais pas de ce manoir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je ne te juge pas, comme tu peux le croire.

\- Ah non ? _Rit la brune._

\- Non. Je suis en colère, extrêmement en colère. Graham ne méritait pas de mourir.

\- Je sais…

\- Mais jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas. Tu es passée par trop d'épreuves pour que je puisse te juger.

Le silence s'installa petit à petit. Chacune était plongée dans le regard de l'autre, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Emma essayant de se calmer après la nouvelle du meurtre de son ami et Regina tentant de choisir ce qu'elle devait faire à ce moment, partir ou rester et discuter avec la blonde. Finalement, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit calmement que le Sheriff la rejoigne avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je regrette tellement…

\- C'est de ma faute s'il est mort…

\- Ne dis pas n'imp-

\- Quelle piètre Sauveuse je fais, _rit Emma se moquant d'elle-même_. Graham est mort par ma faute. Et toi, tu t'es fais enlevée et torturée.

\- C'est faux, Emma. Tu as brisé ma malédiction.

\- Ah ouais ? En est-on sur ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait… Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas moi. _Regina, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait, pour l'instant, pas gagner sur ce terrain, décida de changer de sujet._

\- Et Ethan ?

\- Ethan quoi ?

\- Tu sais où il a été envoyé après cette famille ?

\- Lorsque je me suis enfuie, je suis revenue au foyer voir s'il y était encore mais il avait été envoyé dans une famille, je ne sais où, alors je suis partie. C'était un gamin génial, _affirma la blonde._

\- On le retrouvera, _déclara le maire._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je te promets que lorsque j'aurais retrouvé ma mémoire, on ira le chercher.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne se souvient probablement plus de moi et de toutes manières, je le verrais quoi… Deux minutes ? Et après je devrais repartir à Storybrooke sans avoir la possibilité de le revoir un jour.

\- On verra bien.

La fin de soirée se passa en silence, seul le bruit des flammes venait perturber la tranquillité qui s'était installé dans cette pièce. Vers minuit, Regina tomba de sommeil sur l'épaule de Emma. Attendrie par cette vision, cette dernière la porta dans ses bras et monta lentement les escaliers pour ne pas la réveiller. Regina entoura sa nuque de ses propres bras et glissa sa tête contre son cou. La blonde réussit à ouvrir la porte de la chambre du maire après plusieurs tentatives et s'y glissa. Elle allongea la brune sur son lit et voulu repartir mais la belle endormie la retint.

\- Restes, _murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil_.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Emma se glissa de l'autre côté du lit et s'y allongea, ses mains au dessus de sa tête et observant le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux et alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit Regina se presser contre elle, entourant sa taille d'un bras possessif et entre-mêlant leurs jambes.

* * *

 ** **Je tiens à préciser quelque chose au cas où ça vous parez bizarre. Regina et Emma passe souvent du « vous » au « tu » sans vraiment décider lequel choisir définitivement. Elles changent ça durant les situations. Il faudra vous y habituer au moins jusqu'à ce que Regina retrouve sa mémoire car leur relation est ambiguë.****


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous !**

 **Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce léger retard. Disons que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche... J'ai les idées, je sais exactement où je veux aller mais c'est compliqué de mettre tous ça en place.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On en découvre encore un peu du passé de Emma et Regina retrouve quelques souvenirs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 14**

Lorsque Regina se réveilla le lendemain, la place à côté d'elle était vide et à en croire la fraîcheur des draps, elle devait l'être depuis quelques temps déjà. La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner, tout en se frottant les yeux de l'autre. Elle tourna finalement la tête et pu donc voir son réveil qui affichait 8h25. Regina se leva instantanément et se rendit précipitamment dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Henry ! _Appela-t-elle_. Debout !

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et elle découvrit la chambre vide lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Le lit de son fils était fait, et son bureau était rangé. Le maire, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, referma lentement la porte. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, ne respectant même pas les règles qu'elle donnait à son fils, pour aller dans sa cuisine où elle trouva un bout de papier plié en deux, sur sa table. Elle le déplia et elle pu y voir l'écriture si familière de la blonde.

« _Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveille_ _r_ _, vous étiez tellement paisible… Mais je voulais tout de même vous remercier pour hier. Merci d'être venue me chercher au bar. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir. Merci de m'avoir écouté…_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réveillé Henry et nous partons maintenant pour l'école. Il ne sera pas en retard, je vous le promets. Je ne sais pas si le Dr. Whale vous a dit de rester à la maison ou si vous pouviez retourner travailler mais j'ai tout de même laissé un message sur la boite vocale de votre secrétaire pour lui dire que vous seriez peut-être en retard. On ne sait jamais._

 _Bonne journée,_ _Regina_ _._ »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, un sourire éclatant prit place sur le visage de la brune. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mot et pourtant ça la rendait heureuse. Elle remonta finalement à l'étage pour se préparer et aller travailler. Le Dr. Whale lui avait conseillé de retourner à la mairie dès aujourd'hui car ça pouvait être bénéfique pour sa mémoire. Et puis, elle ne pourrait de toutes manières par rester une journée sans rien faire.

En prenant sa douche, elle repensa à la sacrée journée qu'elle avait vécu la veille. L'appel du Rabbit Hole, la découverte des cicatrices de Emma, leur discussion nocturne… Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Certes, elle ne se souvenait plus de la blonde qui était, aussi, la Sauveuse, mais personne ne méritait de vivre ça… Sentant sa gorge se serrer, elle essaya de penser à autre chose et se revit, découvrant la chambre de son fils, retrouvant ainsi tous les souvenirs des 10 premières années de Henry. Revoir cette chambre, qu'elle avait fait évoluer au cours des dernières années, avait été l'élément déclencheur et ses souvenirs étaient revenus en un flot continu. Il ne lui manquait plus que cette dernière année, la plus importante aussi… Regina avait beau se creuser la tête pour retrouver sa mémoire, elle était toujours dans le flou le plus complet à part les deux/trois souvenirs qu'elle avait eu hier…

Pestant contre son incapacité à se souvenir, elle s'habilla rapidement et prit la route de la mairie. Elle s'arrêta d'abord au Granny's pour y prendre un café et fut surprise de l'accueil qu'elle y trouva.

\- Madame le maire ! _Interpella la propriétaire du dinner alors que la brune donnait sa commande à Ruby_. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Hum… Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, je n'ai pas encore recouvert tous mes souvenirs.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Moi c'est Gra-

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, _informa Regina en offrant un sourire sincère ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu son interlocutrice qui n'était pas habitué à ce sourire_. Je suis désolée, _continua le maire en prenant le café que lui tendait la serveuse_ , mais il faut que j'aille travailler.

\- Oh oui ! Faites donc, désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, _affirma Regina en disparaissant derrière la porte du dinner._

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, _déclara Ruby en regardant s'éloigner la brune à travers les vitres._

\- Moi non plus…

\- Moi, si, _intervint Blanche qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la scène._

\- Ah bon ? _Demanda Ruby e_ _n_ _se retournant sur elle._

\- Oui, elle était comme ça… Avant.

Les deux autres femmes comprirent immédiatement de quel « avant » Mary voulait parler et les trois compères échangèrent un sourire entendu avant de retourner à leur occupation mutuelle.

_.-._.-._

Tôt ce matin là, Emma se réveilla lentement et fut surprise de se trouver dans la même position que la veille. Elle, qui bougeait beaucoup pendant son sommeil, n'avait pas l'habitude de rester collée à quelqu'un, elle se séparait à chaque fois. Restes de son enfance… Et pourtant, la brune l'entourait toujours et elle avait même posé ses propres mains sur son dos. Elle se rappela aussi qu'aucun cauchemar n'était venu la tourmenter. C'était peut-être ça la recette, être entourée de la personne avec qui elle se sentait en totale sécurité. Elle tourna la tête pour observer le maire, observer ce visage paisible, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. La blonde se disait qu'elle pourrait rester là, à contempler cette déesse sur terre, pendant des heures… Même des jours, qu'elle ne s'en lasserait pas.

Réalisant enfin où elle se trouvait, Emma décida de se lever, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Henry la trouve dans le lit de Regina. Alors, elle se dégagea silencieusement de l'emprise de celle-ci et sortit lentement de la chambre. Elle descendit les marches et s'allongea ensuite sur le canapé pour y finir sa nuit en attendant que Henry ne se lève à son tour. Cela ne tarda pas puisqu'elle entendit bientôt des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis se leva pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. En entrant, elle interpella son fils et fit semblant de s'étirer, tout en se frottant les yeux.

\- Hey, gamin !

\- Emma ? _Sursauta le petit_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant._

\- J'ai dormi sur le canapé, _déclara simplement Emma._

\- D'accord, _répondit Henry en plissant les yeux, il n'était pas dupe, elle avait l'odeur de sa mère sur elle_. Je reviens, je vais réveiller maman. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne le soit pas encore d'ailleurs, _rajouta-il pour lui-même._

\- Laisse la dormir. On a discuté jusqu'à très tard hier, _rapporta le Sheriff_. Je t'emmènerai à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Cool ! Bon, tu veux un chocolat chaud, je suppose ?

\- Exact ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu deviner, _rit Emma._

\- Je suis devin, c'est tout ! _S'exclama son fils en bombant le torse._

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur avant de se mettre à la préparation du petit déjeuner. En quelques minutes, ils s'étaient fais des pancakes et avaient saupoudrés leurs chocolats chauds de cannelle.

\- On va partir plus tôt ce matin, _déclara Emma._

\- 'ourfoi ? _Demanda Henry, la bouche pleine de pancakes._

\- Henry, _réprimanda la blonde en souriant._

\- 'arfon, _fit le petit en avalant sa bouchée_ , pourquoi ? _Réitéra-t-il._

\- Je dois passer chez moi me prendre une rapide douche avant d'aller travailler.

\- Tu peux te doucher ici, _affirma son fils comme si c'était d'une évidence absolue._

\- Et je m'habille comment après ? Je porte toujours la veste de ta mère et mon tee-shirt est à la poubelle. Il faut vraiment que je passe chez moi, _conclut Emma._

\- T'as raison, bon bah je monte me préparer du coup.

\- Ouais, vas-y, gamin.

Henry tenta de faire la vaisselle et Emma l'en empêcha mais elle ne pu être que fier de lui. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'enfants qui insisteraient pour faire la vaisselle, ils feraient même tout pour échapper à cette corvée. Regina l'avait parfaitement bien élevé. Après avoir fini de nettoyer, la blonde profita d'être seule pour appeler la mairie, elle avait le pressentiment que Regina allait être en retard. Quand elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers, elle prit un bout de papier pour laisser un mot à la brune et elle rejoignit ensuite son fils qui était déjà sorti du manoir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du Sheriff se fit dans la bonne humeur, Henry lui racontait la réaction de sa mère quand il lui avait montré sa chambre. Elle était restée immobile, la bouche ouverte, pendant quelques minutes avant de cligner des yeux et de se précipiter pour l'enlacer.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et en pénétrant dans l'appartement, Emma évita toutes conversations avec ses parents malgré toutes leurs tentatives. Elle demanda juste à Mary d'emmener Henry à l'école avec elle pendant qu'elle irait se doucher puis s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, l'appartement avait été vidé et elle ne pu que souffler de soulagement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec ses parents, du moins, par pour le moment. Elle venait à peine d'en parler à Regina et ça avait remué bien trop de plaies pour qu'elle renouvelle ça aussi rapidement.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et prit la route de la station où Charming l'attendait. Pendant le mois de coma du maire, Emma avait nommé son père adjoint car elle n'arrivait plus à rien et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt efficace. En passant la porte, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier mais au lieu de ça, il était tranquillement assis à son bureau pour faire de la paperasse et ne réagit presque pas à son arrivée, si ce n'est qu'un vague « _Salut, Emma._ » Le Sheriff ne s'en formalisa pas et prit place derrière son propre bureau pour remplir les tonnes de rapports qu'elle avait en retard.

Lorsque 4h apparut à l'horloge, Emma pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait déjà rempli la moitié des dossiers. Personne n'avait eu besoin de son aide aujourd'hui ce qui lui avait permis d'avancer. Après s'être étirée, elle se leva de son siège, glissa les dossiers sous ses bras, dit au revoir à son père et se rua à sa voiture. Elle prit ensuite la route de l'école et attendit patiemment de voir une foule d'enfants s'en extirper pour sortir de sa Coccinelle et aller récupérer Henry.

\- Emma ! _Interpella l'enfant en courant vers elle._

\- Hey, gamin ! Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- C'était trop cool ! Grand-mère nous aidé avec notre herbier.

\- Il faudra que tu me le montres !

\- Quand je l'aurais fini, promis ! _Emma salua rapidement sa mère avant de retourner à la voiture._

\- Ça te dit d'aller au Granny's ?

\- Ouiiii ! _Emma rit devant l'innocence de son fils._

\- On va chercher ta mère, pour qu'elle puisse venir avec nous ?

\- Elle ne viendra pas, _répondit Henry toute trace de joie ayant disparu de son visage._

\- Tu n'en sais rien, _tenta la blonde._

\- Si. Elle ne vient jamais. C'est toujours : « Oh mon chéri, je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je ne peux pas venir. La prochaine fois. »

\- Je te promets qu'aujourd'hui, elle viendra.

\- Si tu le dis.

_.-._.-._

La journée de Regina se passa horriblement lentement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de 20 minutes sur un dossier, ses pensées dérivant toujours vers la blonde qui avait dormi avec elle cette nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire de rester mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit que celle-ci. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, même Graham ne restait jamais la nuit, et elle admettait que l'idée lui plaisait énormément.

La seule distraction de la journée fut l'arrivée de Sidney, en début d'après-midi, qui avait essayé de profiter de son amnésie passagère pour se faire mousser au près du maire et vanter toutes les choses qu'il avait fait pour elle cette dernière année. Évidemment, Regina n'était pas dupe mais elle s'amusa à le laisser parler profitant de ce moment pour ôter le Sheriff de son esprit. Elle le renvoya finalement après 20 minutes, agacée par son sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire semblant de travailler pour ne pas que sa secrétaire suspecte quelque chose. Oui, car elle en était arrivée à un point où elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer pour cocher une simple case sur quelques formulaires. Vers 5h, alors qu'elle venait de poser ses lunettes pour se reposer les yeux, sa secrétaire toqua à la porte. Le maire replaça rapidement ses lunettes avant de faire semblant d'être absorbée par un dossier pour faire enfin entrer son employée.

\- Madame, _interpella la femme en ouvrant sa porte_ , le Sh-

\- Regina, il faut que je vous parle ! _Intervint Emma en pénétrant dans le bureau sans attendre que Regina ne lui en donne le droit. Sans relever la tête de ses papiers, la brune renvoya sa secrétaire._

\- Que voulez-vous, Miss Swan ? _Demanda-t-elle une fois la porte refermée._

\- Que vous me regardiez, pour commencer.

\- Je peux faire deux choses en même temps, et à moins que se soit important, vous pouvez partir. J'ai encore beaucoup de dossier à remplir.

\- C'est important.

\- Bien, _dit Regina en remettant en place correctement ses lunettes._ Alors, je vous écoutes. _Emma ne lui répondit pas, pourtant elle l'entendit s'asseoir sur la chaise en face_. Miss Swan ? _Tenta le maire, sans pour autant lever le regard du formulaire._

\- Vous êtes sexy avec ces lunettes, _déclara enfin Emma. Regina redressa instantanément la tête, plissant suspicieusement les yeux._ Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça pour discuter, vous ne croyez pas ? _La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu retenir la commissure de ses lèvres de se relever._

\- Je vous écoutes, _invita-t-elle._

\- Oui ! Donc, avec Henry on voulait aller manger un truc chez Granny et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez v-

\- Je ne peux pas, Miss Swan, _coupa Regina_. J'ai beaucoup de dossier en retard à cause de mon hospitalisation. Je suis désolée, _le sourire qu'affichait la blonde, quelques secondes plus tôt, disparu pour laisser place à la déception._

\- Dites ça à notre fils, _dit-elle en se levant de son siège._

\- Il peut très bien comprendre que je ne peux pas partir comme ça, à l'heure que je veux.

\- Ah non mais ça, il comprend très bien. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi vous lui mentez chaque fois en lui promettant « la prochaine fois » si c'est pour toujours vous défiler.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, _s'agaça Regina._

\- Henry aimerait simplement pouvoir passer un bon moment avec ses deux mères, mais c'est trop vous demandez apparemment, _conclut Emma en fermant la porte derrière elle._

De l'autre côté de la porte, la blonde s'éloignait lentement espérant que son petit stratagème ait marché. « _1...2..._ » pensa-t-elle juste avant d'entendre la porte du bureau s'ouvrir en grand. Des pas précipités vinrent à sa rencontre, Regina s'interposant entre elle et les escaliers.

\- Attendez ! _S'exclama la brune._ Je viens avec vous, _Emma ne put retenir le grand sourire qui vint éclairer son visage._

\- Henry sera vraiment très heureux.

\- Je vais chercher mon manteau.

\- Et moi, je vous attends ici, _Regina se dirigeait déjà vers son bureau._ Vous êtes réellement sexy avec vos lunettes, _affirma Emma lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle._

Le Sheriff ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle aille chercher son manteau. Regina secoua la tête et s'exécuta. Elle réapparut rapidement et toutes deux prirent le chemin de la sortie, empruntant donc les même escaliers que le jour de l'incendie. Emma passa devant et ouvrit la porte qui avait explosé ce jour-là avant de se retourner, entendant un fracas, pour découvrit le maire, écroulée à terre, les mains sur la tête, tentant de se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible. La blonde comprit immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait et s'accroupit précipitamment à ses côtés, pour ensuite prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Regina sembla se calmer au contact de la peau de la blonde mais elle n'arrêta pas de s'agiter pour autant. Elle regardait autour d'elle, l'air effrayée. Lorsque le Sheriff se mit à parler, elle mit quelques temps à comprendre que celle-ci essayait de la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, Regina. Tout va bien. Regardes-moi, _elle força la brune à la regarder_. Tu es en sécurité, Gina, _le surnom était sortie naturellement sans que Emma_ _ne s'en aperçoive_ _. Le maire sembla_ _enfin_ _se rendre compte de où elle se trouvait et s'effondra dans les bras de la blonde._

\- Oh mon Dieu… J'ai eu tellement peur… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? _Demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Il y a quelques mois de ça, _commença Emma_ _comprenant où elle voulait en venir_ , lorsque Graham est mort et que je me suis présentée pour l'élection du nouveau Sheriff, j'étais venue te voir car je devais signer quelques papiers. Je m'étais alliée à Gold pour qu'il puisse m'aider à gagner, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était que ses méthodes étaient assez…. Extrêmes. Quand on a descendu les escaliers, la porte a explosée et il y avait le feu derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? _Demanda Regina, ne se souvenant que de l'explosion de la porte._

\- On est sortis de là, _mentit Emma en détournant le regard, mais la brune ne fut pas dupe._

\- Que ne me dites-vous pas ?

\- Rien, _tenta la blonde._

\- Miss Swan, _s'agaça le maire._

\- Bon, _souffla l'intéressée_ , les murs se sont écroulées et tu étais inconsciente alors je t'ai sortis de là.

\- Vous...Tu… M'as… Sauvée ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Bah évidemment, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir là dedans. Henry avait besoin de sa mère...

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et celle-ci comprit instantanément ce qu'elle cachait, _Elle_ avait besoin de Regina. La brune enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément afin de se calmer. Le Sheriff la serrait contre elle, caressant son dos et embrassant ses cheveux. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, chacune se complaisant dans cette position, pas vraiment agréablement puisque assises par terre, mais particulièrement rassurante. Elles se perdirent dans cette étreinte, cherchant à apaiser leurs craintes.

Elles ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps elles étaient là, lorsque Henry apparut de la porte ouverte plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? _S'étonna-t-il pensant les trouver dans le bureau de sa mère adoptive._

\- Euh… Je.. On… _Bafouilla Emma._

\- Je me suis souvenue de l'incendie, _rapporta Regina sans se séparer de la blonde_. Que fais-tu, là ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Comme je ne voyais pas Emma revenir, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, _déclara l'enfant._

\- Laisses-nous deux minutes et on arrive, d'accord ? _Intervint Emma._

\- Ok, je vous attends dehors, _Henry disparut rapidement._

\- Ça va mieux ? _Demanda finalement la blonde._

\- Oui… Je crois…

Le maire se dégagea petit à petit et les deux femmes se remirent debout. Elles se regardèrent de longues secondes avant de détourner le regard, gênées par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Emma se racla la gorge et invita, d'un geste de la main, Regina à sortir de la mairie. Elles rejoignirent rapidement son fils qui les attendait patiemment, adossé la coccinelle de sa mère biologique. Emma fit signe à la brune de monter mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

\- Je ne monterais pas dans ce cercueil ambulant, _s'offusqua-t-elle._

\- Oh ! _S'étonna faussement Emma, plaquant une main sur sa bouche_. Veuillez me pardonner, votre Majesté, _s'excusa-t-elle en faisant la révérence_ , je n'avais pas penser à votre confort. Je pense donc qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez votre carrosse et que vous nous suiviez.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant que le Sheriff et son fils le brisent en éclatant de rire. Regina les observa, retenant autant que possible ses propres rires et attendit qu'ils se calment. Henry s'engouffra finalement dans la voiture jaune laissant seules ses mères. Elles se jaugèrent quelques instants avant que Regina ne fasse demi-tour pour se rendre à sa propre voiture quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Faites attention, votre Majesté ! _Interpella Emma_. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver, et je m'en voudrais si jamais vous veniez à disparaître ! _Sourit-elle._

\- Je sais me défendre, Miss Swan !

Avant de pénétrer dans sa Mercedes, elle se retourna vers Emma, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa voiture, Regina resta immobile quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire un clin d'œil à la Sauveuse ? Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même. Voyant la Coccinelle jaune démarrer, la brune mit en route sa voiture et la suivit, mettant de côté ses pensées.

_.-._.-._

Emma resta bouche bée quelques instants. Avait-elle rêvé ou est-ce que la Méchante Reine venait réellement de lui faire un clin d'œil ? Elle secoua la tête, optant pour une hallucination, et se dépêcha de monter dans sa voiture car Henry tapait impatiemment sur la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda Henry, une fois sa mère en route pour le Granny's._

\- R-Rien, _tenta Emma_ , pourquoi ?

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, gamin... Vraiment rien...

Henry ne chercha pas plus loin mais se promit d'enquêter du côté de son autre mère. Ils arrivèrent finalement au dinner et attendirent que Regina les rejoigne avant d'y pénétrer. Emma commanda des pancakes, deux chocolats chauds pour son fils et elle et enfin un café pour la brune. Elle s'assit ensuite aux côtés du maire et ils attendirent tranquillement leur commande qui arriva rapidement. Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit manger Emma.

\- Je sais de qui tu tiens cette façon de manger, _se moqua-t-elle en s'adressant à son fils et recevant_ _ainsi_ _une serviette en plein visage_. Eh ! _S'insurgea-t-elle se tournant vers la blonde._

\- Maman a raison, _rajouta Henry._

\- Fils indigne ! _Rit Emma en mangeant un bout de pancakes mais un peu de sirop d'érable tomba malencontreusement sur son tee shirt_. Merde !

\- Langage, Miss Swan ! _Réprimanda Regina même si elle perdait toute crédibilité étant en ce moment en plein fou rire._

\- Non ! Non !… Non, non, non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! _S'exclama Emma, frottant sa serviette en papier sur la tache ne faisant que l'agrandir._

De nombreux clients se retournèrent sur leur table, étonnés d'entendre leur maire rire aux éclats et Ruby ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en rencontrant le regard affolé de la blonde. Emma se leva précipitamment pour se rendre aux toilettes et tenter de sauver son haut. Elle se dépêcha de l'enlever, la laissant en soutien-gorge, et le mit sous l'eau. Elle prit la savon qui se trouvait sur le bord du lavabo et entreprit de frotter la tache.

\- Pas comme ça, Miss Swan, _Emma sursauta n'ayant pas entendu la brune rentrer et ferma les yeux pour grande une respiration lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur la sienne._ Vous allez habiller la fibre de votre tee-shirt.

\- Ouais, bah là, j'essaye de le sauver, mon tee-shirt, alors il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui évite de finir à la poubelle, _Regina secoua la tête et, d'un coup de hanche, la fit se décaler pour prendre sa place._

\- Quel genre de sauveuse êtes-vous si vous n'arrivez même pas à laver correctement un tee-shirt ? _Se moqua gentiment la brune, sans aucune once de méchanceté._

\- Je ne suis en rien une sauveuse, et encore moins LA Sauveuse, _rit anxieusement Emma alors que Regina se mettait à frotter le savon sur son haut_. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me donne ce titre.

\- Il faut toujours frotter dans le même sens, _affirma le maire._ Et, vous m'avez sauvez la vie, deux fois même si j'ai bien compris.

\- Et alors ? J'ai simplement fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait, _déclara Emma en haussant les épaules._

\- C'est faux, et vous le savez très bien. Pas tout le monde serait resté dans cet enfer d'incendie pour me sauver, beaucoup de gens aurait prit leurs jambes à leur cou.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire… Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir, Henry avait besoin de vous.

\- ET, vous m'avez sauvé de Jefferson.

\- Ouais… D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que vous ne vous souveniez jamais de ça.

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie que vous vous souveniez de la douleur que vous avez enduré.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit sourire timide et Regina se concentra sur la tache. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, elle poussa un petit cri de victoire et montra sa réussite à la blonde.

\- C'est vous qu'on devrait appelé Sauveuse ! _S'exclama Emma en l'enlaçant._

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple haut, _tenta Regina, gênée de cette attention._

\- Pas pour moi… _Déclara à mi-voix la blonde en se séparant d'elle._

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda le maire._

\- Pour rien, _fit Emma en mettant son tee-shirt sous le séchoir._

\- Miss Swan…

\- Ce n'est rien, je vous dis, _répéta le Sheriff en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir ses larmes._

\- Emma, _interpella Regina en s'approchant doucement d'elle_ , tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-elle en se faisant se retourner la blonde pour qu'elle lui fasse face._

\- Disons que... C'est la seule chose que j'ai gardée de la seule vraie famille que j'ai eu, _la brune posa ses mains sur ses joues et fit disparaître ses larmes de ses pouces_. C'était à la mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils ont eu des problèmes d'argent. Ils se sont battu pour m'adopter mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

\- Tu les as revu après ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, _devant le froncement de sourcils de la brune, Emma rajouta_ , ils sont morts en 98, d'un accident de voiture. Le père de ma famille actuelle ne m'a pas laissé le droit d'aller à leur enterrement, _Regina avait très bien compris de quel père elle parlait_. Je ne sais même pas où ils ont été enterrés. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir eu l'occasion de leur dire au revoir.

Se sachant très mauvaise pour les paroles réconfortantes, Regina fit le seul geste qui lui paraissait normal en cet instant, elle entoura la blonde ses bras et la serra contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Emma s'accrocha à son chemisier pour la coller encore plus contre elle et ainsi, sentir son parfum si particulier et qui la rassurait tant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous !**

 **Vous avez vu ? Je suis dans les temps cette fois ! Ouais... Bon... Ok... Je ne devrais pas trop m'en vanter ! :D**

 **Bref, avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, j'ai quelques informations à vous donner pour les semaines à suivre. Je pars chez mon père vendredi prochain donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de m'avancer cette semaine pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre 16 le week-end mais je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer.**

 **Et ensuite, la semaine d'après, je pars faire un road-trip en moto avec mon père et donc là, se sera vraiment impossible d'avancer. Je ne vais certainement pas prendre mon ordinateur alors qu'on voyage en moto et que je n'aurais de toute manière pas le temps d'écrire. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ça va durer...**

 **Voilà, juste pour vous prévenir que les chapitres vont mettre beaucoup plus de temps à arriver !**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma vie et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre (que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire).**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 15**

Lorsque Emma fut à peu près calmée, Regina se dégagea et retourna au près de leur fils lui laissant le temps de s'habiller.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, _déclara Henry._

\- Oui, désolée…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Rien, _le garçon n'eut pas le temps de lui poser plus de question car Emma venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère._

\- Tu as pleuré ? _Demanda-t-il quand même en voyant les yeux rouges de la blonde._

\- Oui, _avoua-t-elle, elle allait continuer lorsqu'elle reçu un message de David._ Je suis désolée mais David a besoin de mon aide. Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Oh non !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, gamin ! Mais au moins, ta mère est venue, _Henry marmonna quelque chose_. Quoi ?

\- Rien, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre._

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? _Réitéra la blonde,_ _ne prenant pas en compte la réponse de son fils_ _._

\- Rien, c'est juste qu'elle ne serait pas venue si tu ne l'avais pas forcé, _Regina allait parler mais Emma intervint._

\- De un, _elle_ a un nom, _réprimanda-t-elle_. De deux, c'est faux. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'essayer de la convaincre. A peine j'ai dit qu'on allait au Granny's, qu'elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir.

\- C'est vrai ? _Demanda Henry en se retournant vers sa mère adoptive._

\- Euh… _Le regard de la brune oscillait entre son fils et le Sheriff._ Oui.

\- Trop cool !

\- Bon, je vous laisse la petite famille. Profitez-bien ! _Lança Emma en disparaissant derrière la porte du dinner._

Regina sortit son téléphone et pendant que son fils mangeait, envoya un message à Emma.

 **#Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?**

 **#Je ne lui ai pas menti, j'ai simplement... habillé la vérité.**

 **#C'est mentir.**

 **#Ouais bah… Je voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Vous êtes venue, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

 **#Merci.**

 **#Mais de rien, madame le maire !**

Henry la coupa dans son échange de message.

\- Qui est l'élu qui arrive à te faire sourire ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Personne, _mentit la brune._

\- Mamaaaaan, _invita Henry._

\- Je remerciais ta mère, _finit-elle par dire._

\- Je sais que vous avez dormi ensemble cette nuit, _lâcha Henry, Regina faillit s'étouffer avec le café qu'elle était entrain de boire._

\- Non… C'est faux, _tenta-t-elle._

\- J'ai senti ton odeur sur Emma ce matin quand je lui ai dis bonjour.

\- Ce n'est pas… Si… Bon, je me suis endormie sur elle hier sur le canapé et elle m'a porté jusqu'à mon lit.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dormi avec toi ? C'est pas normal de dormir avec quelqu'un lorsque tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle, non ?

\- Henry ! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Et si, je te rassure, tu peux dormir dans le même lit qu'un ami.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était que quand on était amoureux, _continua Henry, un sourire en coin._

Regina ne chercha pas à répondre et laissa son fils finir tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Ils décidèrent ensuite de rentrer au manoir. Alors qu'ils venaient de se garer, Henry brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

\- On peut inviter Emma à manger ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vais voir avec elle, d'accord ?

\- Cool ! Merci maman !

\- Attend, elle n'a pas encore dit oui.

Une fois rentrés, Henry se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et Regina décida de lire sur le canapé. Elle enleva ses talons et se détendit quelques minutes sur le sofa. Elle envoya ensuite un message à Emma.

 **#Henry voudrait que vous veniez manger à la maison ce soir.**

Emma l'appela quelques minutes plus tard :

\- C'est vrai ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Oui.

\- Dites lui que je ne peux pas venir, _la brune ne pu qu'entendre la tristesse dans sa voix._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je risque de finir très tard.

\- On peut vous attendre, on est vendredi. Henry a le droit d'aller se coucher plus tard, _affirma le maire._

\- Écoutez, prévenez moi quand il va se coucher. J'essayerai de passer deux minutes mais je ne vous promets rien.

\- Bien, _Regina distingua une seconde voix de l'autre côté du combiné et Emma soupira._

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Quand je suis partie, c'était parce que Leroy faisait encore des siennes mais là on a une série de cambriolages sur le dos.

\- Emma ! _Entendit Regina._

\- J'arrive ! Il faut que j'y aille, _dit-elle pour son interlocutrice_. A plus, Regina.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci.

_.-._.-._

Emma et David étaient en plein rush. Ils couraient de rues en rues pour prendre les témoignages des victimes et examiner chaque maison. Un total de 10 cambriolages avait été commis aujourd'hui et père et fille ne pouvaient qu'être impressionnés par l'efficacité de ces vols. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au poste, il était déjà 21h, et ils devaient encore rassembler tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pour pouvoir commencer l'enquête le lendemain. Ils s'accordèrent tout de même une petite pause et Emma se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil pour manger un sandwich qu'elle était rapidement allée acheter au Granny's. David était rentré prévenir Mary Margaret et manger un bout. La blonde profita de ce moment de calme pour envoyer un message à Regina.

 **#Comme prévu, je ne pourrais pas passer. Dites à Henry que je suis désolée.**

 **#Enquête difficile ?**

 **#Longue surtout… Je ne pense même pas rentrer chez moi ce soir.**

 **#Vous avez manger ?**

 **#On fait une pause là, j'en profite pour manger un sandwich.**

 **#Henry vous dis qu'il comprend.**

 **#Je vous laisse. David est revenu. Bonne nuit à vous deux.**

 **#Bon courage.**

Ayant fini de manger, ils se mirent au boulot. David devaient rassembler les témoignages pour trouver quelconques similitudes et Emma chercha à en savoir plus sur la méthode utilisée et si les maisons étaient ciblées ou simplement prises au hasard. Vers minuit, voyant que son père s'endormait sur sa table, Emma le renvoya chez eux. Il accepta à la condition qu'elle le suive rapidement et Emma promit qu'elle restait encore une heure et qu'elle rentrerait après. Une heure plus tard, elle lui envoya un message.

 **#Je sais que tu dois techniquement dormir mais juste pour te dire que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Et reposes-toi bien, on a bien avancé donc je ne veux pas te voir avant 10h ! Allez, dors bien le père ;)**

Emma finit par s'endormir sur son bureau, des photos étalées sur celui-ci et sur le sol. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre chez elle, le sommeil l'avait déjà emporté. Elle se réveilla vers 6h à cause de ses cauchemars mais, encore dans les vapes, ne se rendit pas compte de où elle se trouvait et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Elle fut finalement réveillée deux heures plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux, elle tourna la tête pour l'enfouir entre ses bras et une voix bien connue lui parvint.

\- Miss Swan… Réveillez-vous…

\- Encore cinq minutes, 'Gina… _murmura-t-elle en réponse._

\- Debout, Miss Swan…

Emma ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité et se retrouva face à un visage. Réalisant enfin que Regina était penchée sur elle, elle se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle.

\- Je… Me suis endormie au poste ? _Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement en se frottant les yeux._

\- C'est exact, Miss Swan. Quelle perspicacité, je suis impressionnée, _se moqua la brune._

\- Eh, oh ! Ça va oui, de bon matin ? _Protesta_ _Emma ce qui fit rire le maire._

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit à ce que je vois ? _S'amusa Regina en voyant le Sheriff grimacer._

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure position, _sourit Emma_ , mais j'ai vécu bien pire… Enfin bref, que faites-vous là ?

\- Je vous ai apporté un petit-déjeuner.

\- Sérieux ? _S'enthousiasma la blonde, soudainement très bien réveillée._

\- Vous êtes un vrai enfant, _Regina leva les yeux au ciel et déposa le sachet de chez Granny sur le bureau._

\- Oh mon Dieu, merci ! _S'exclama Emma en ouvrant le sac_. Bonne à marier, moi je dis, _rit-elle ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière de la tête._ Eh ! _S'insurgea-t-elle faussement, ne pouvant pas cacher son sourire_.

\- On en est au surnom maintenant ? _Demanda la brune voulant reprendre la main et le Sheriff fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension_. « 'Gina », _éclaircit le maire._

\- Oh… _Fit Emma en se massant la nuque_. Haha, _rit-elle jaune_. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées bien en place, _tenta-t-elle._

\- Je devrais donc vous appeler Em' ? _Se moqua Regina._

\- Non, parce que mon surnom à moi, c'est « Miss Swan ».

\- Exactement, Miss Swan ! Bon, ce n'est pas que vous ne m'intéressez pas mais j'ai une ville à faire tourner, _dit-elle finalement se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau_. Venez manger à la maison ce soir, Henry était vraiment déçu hier.

\- Je verrais si j'arrive à me libérer mais je ne vous promets rien.

\- Bien, _sourit Regina en s'éloignant dans le couloir_. Bonne journée, Sheriff.

\- Pareillement ! _Emma haussa la voix pour que la brune puisse l'entendre._

Tout en mangeant son petit-déjeuner, Emma se remit à l'affaire attendant patiemment que David commence sa journée pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain.

_.-._.-._

Ce que Regina n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'elle avait elle aussi été déçue que Emma n'ait pas pu venir manger la veille. Elle avait passé la soirée à lire, attendant un message de sa part pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait dit être coincée au poste. Elle espérait donc réellement qu'elle puisse se libérer ce soir. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais la présence de la blonde à ses côtés lui était presque devenue indispensable.

Soupirant de sa soudaine obsession pour Emma, la brune prit la route de la mairie où beaucoup de dossiers l'attendaient. Sa journée passa lentement, à peine ponctuée de quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. A chaque souvenir, elle envoyait un message au Sheriff pour lui en faire part même si celle-ci ne répondait pas toujours à cause de son enquête. Vers 15h, elle reçut un appel de Emma :

\- Salut 'Gina !

\- Miss Swan…

\- Pardon, pardon, _La brune pouvait entendre le son étouffé d'un rire,_ j'arrête de vous appeler comme ça. Bref, je voulais juste vous demander, quand est-ce que vous finissez votre journée ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement_

\- Répondez à ma question !

\- Je ne sais pas… Vers 17h30.

\- Ok ! Merci, à plus !

\- Attendez, Miss Swan !

Mais elle parla dans le vide, Emma avait déjà raccroché. Elle passa la fin de son après-midi à se demander la raison de cet appel mais ne trouva aucune théorie plausible. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour enfin rentrer chez elle, le Sheriff fit irruption dans son bureau.

\- Cool, je ne suis pas en retard ! _S'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse._

\- En retard pour quoi ?

\- Pour vous kidnapper quelques heures !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera rentrer avant que Henry n'aille dormir.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Chez Mary. Bon, _dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau_ , vous venez ?

\- Je ne vais certainement pas vous suivre alors que je ne sais même pas où vous voulez m'amener ! _S'agaça Regina._

\- Alleeez ! _Invita Emma et revenant sur ses pas pour tirer le maire par la manche de son manteau._ Promis, ça vous sera utile.

\- Et donc, je devrais accepter, comme ça ? Sans rien savoir de plus à part que ça me sera utile ? Uh uh… Je ne pense pas non ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Mais je ne vous demande pas votre opinion !

Sachant qu'elle ne gagnerai pas cette fois-ci, Regina se laissa pousser jusqu'à la coccinelle jaune.

\- Je ne monte pas là-dedans ! _S'insurgea Regina_

\- Sauf que je sais très bien que si je vous laissais prendre votre Mercedes, vous ne me suivriez pas ! _Affirma Emma_

\- Ça ne me viendrais jamais à l'idée ! _Dit-elle faussement._

\- Mais oui, mais oui et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

\- Pardon ? _S'exclama la brune_. Quel est le rapport entre ce que j'ai dis et une marmotte ? _Le Sheriff éclata de rire devant l'incompréhension de l'autre femme_. Voulez-vous bien arrêter de vous moquer de moi ?

\- Pardon mais… La tête que vous avez fait, elle était tellement hilarante… Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurais pu payer pour voir ça ! _Voyant la brune pincer les lèvres et se renfrogner, Emma se reprit_. Pardon, pardon… On utilise cette expression lorsqu'on ne croit pas ce que l'autre raconte, _expliqua-t-elle._ J'oublie tout le temps que vous n'êtes pas de mon monde.

\- C'est pas sympa de se moquer des gens, comme ça.

\- Oh, allez ! Faites pas l'hypocrite, vous êtes la première à vous moquer de tous ce qui bouge !

\- Vous avez raison… _Avoua la brune._

\- Voilà ! Bon, montez ! Vous êtes déjà montée dedans en plus.

\- C'est vrai ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Oui, peut-être vous en souviendrez-vous en montant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, _capitula le maire._

Regina monta donc dans la voiture du Sheriff et attendit que la blonde en fasse de même avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien en lien avec cette voiture.

\- Je vois, et si je fais ça ?

\- Si vous faites qu-, _la fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Emma se presser un peu contre elle pour attraper sa ceinture de sécurité et ensuite l'accrocher. Cette situation lui était familière, puis ça lui revint_. Eh, mais vous avez déjà fait ça non ?

\- Exact, _sourit Emma en se replaçant correctement sur son propre siège._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- En sortant de l'hôpital après l'incendie, vous avez eu besoin de mon aide car vous aviez quelques séquelles physiques.

\- J'ai eu besoin de votre aide…

\- Oui.

\- Mais à quel point ?

\- Je préfère que vous découvriez ça par vous même, _Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rajouta rien_. Bon, en route ! _Emma fit démarrer sa voiture et s'engagea dans les rues de Storybrooke._

\- Et votre enquête ? _Demanda la brune, brisant le silence qui s'était installé._

\- Je n'avançais plus à rien, _déclara le Sheriff_ , j'avais besoin de faire une pause. David m'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Et vous avez décidé de passer votre pause avec moi ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Vous êtes pas contente ? _S'amusa Emma, ne recevant aucune réponse, elle continua_. On est arrivée.

\- Où sommes-nous ? _Demanda Regina en sortant de la voiture_.

\- A l'ancienne mine.

\- Que faisons-nous à l'ancienne mine ?

\- On va accélérer votre processus de remémoration.

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ?

\- On va aller dans chaque lieu où il vous ait arrivé quelque chose de marquant, du moins… Ceux où j'étais là aussi.

\- Et donc, l'ancienne mine ?

\- Oooh oui ! _Lança la blonde en dévalant la pente de gravats_. Venez ! _Râlant contre le Sheriff, la brune obtempéra et la rejoint devant l'ouverture de la mine qui était obstruée par des pierres._

\- Et je suis censée me souvenir de quelque chose en voyant ces pierres ?

\- Venez, on va essayer autre part, _Emma aida Regina à remonter la pente et elle les dirigea jusqu'au conduit qui avait permis_ _à_ _la blonde de sauver Archie et Henry_. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? _S'agaça le maire qui regardait partout sauf à l'endroit que lui montrait Emma. Celle-ci lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour ensuite la tourner sur le conduit. Regina allait protester mais elle se stoppa._ Oh…

\- Oui, « oh ». De quoi est-ce que vous vous sou-, _la gifle que Regina lui donna l_ _a_ _fit s'arrêter. Elle porta la main à sa joue et ouvrit grand les yeux._ Vous m'expliquez ? _S'exclama-t-elle._ Non, parce que j'ai raté un épisode là…

\- Ça vous apprendra à me faire tomber par terre, _le Sheriff fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler._

\- Ok, je l'ai mérité. Pardon.

\- Ce qui me perturbe, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ce jour-là ?

\- Vous vouliez sauver Henry, alors vous saviez que nous disputer ne serait pas d'une très grande aide, _Emma se massa la joue_. Putain, vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte ! _Rit-elle._

\- Je suis désolée, _répondit la brune en baissant la tête._

\- Eh, eh, eh ! _Fit le Sheriff en lui relevant la tête du bout de ses doigts._ Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai mérité. Bon, c'est pas que le temps presse mais un peu tout de même. J'aimerai bien avoir fait tout ce que j'avais prévu avant que la nuit ne tombe.

_.-._.-._

Leur périple dura presque 3h et les deux femmes étaient exténuées d'avoir autant marcher. Elles avaient parcouru la ville en long, en large et en travers.

Tout d'abord, Emma les avait amené au Granny's et plus précisément à la table où Emma s'était renversée son chocolat chaud. Regina s'était donc souvenue de la discussion qu'elles avaient eu dans la rue.

Sortant du dinner, elles n'avaient marché que quelques mètres avant que la blonde ne les arrête pour rappeler au maire le jour où Emma portait son chemisier.

Le Sheriff les avait ensuite mené au B&B tenu par les Lucas et avec l'autorisation de Granny, elles étaient montés voir la chambre qu'avait eu la blonde à son arrivée. En ouvrant la porte, Regina s'était immédiatement souvenue de la scène qu'elles avaient vécu lorsque Emma lui avait ouvert en shorty et débardeur.

Flashback

\- Bon, _commença Emma en arrivant devant son ancienne chambre_ , c'était la chambre où je créchait à mon arrivée, avant que vous ne me fassiez virer.

\- Je vous ai fais virer ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Oui, vous vouliez que je reparte à Boston et moi je voulais rester. Alors, on a eu une petite gueguerre, rien de bien méchant. Enfin bon, _la blonde ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre puis se retourna pour faire face à Regina qui était restée dehors_. Alors ? _La brune fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction._ Regina ?

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ouvrez aux gens en culottes ?

\- Haha… Oui… J'étais pas très bien réveillée ce jour-là.

\- Et si ça avait été Gold qui était venu vous voir ? _S'amusa Regina._

\- Oh mon Dieu, non merci, heureusement c'était vous !

\- Heureusement c'était moi ?

\- Oui, je préfère me faire mater par une femme comme vous que par un… homme comme lui. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, ça me donne la chair de poule, _comme pour confirmer ses dires, la blonde frissonna_. Yeurk…

\- Je ne vous « matais » pas, comme vous le dites, _tenta la brune ce à quoi Emma répondit par un haussement de sourcil_. Avez-vous mangé la pomme que je vous avais donnée ? _Demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet._

\- Non, malheureusement...

\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Henry m'avait interdit de la manger.

\- Alors, vous obéissez à votre fils ? _Se moqua le maire._

\- ET, _insista la blonde_ , il l'a jeté par terre.

\- Ah… alors, je vous promets que la prochaine fois que vous viendrez manger à la maison, je vous en donnerai une.

\- Merci. Bon, allez, on repart !

Fin flashback

Après le B&B, Regina eut droit château où Henry avait fugué, puis au parc où elles couraient chaque matin et elles arrivèrent finalement dans le jardin de la mairie.

Flashback

Emma mena Regina jusqu'à son pommier avant de reculer de quelques pas, ayant peur des représailles. Elle avait quand même coupé à la tronçonneuse une branche de ce pommier que la brune avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle eut raison de se reculer puisque Regina fit brutalement volte-face, un doigt rageur pointé sur elle.

\- Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de couper mon arbre ?

\- Désolée ? _Tenta Emma, la brune sembla de calmer._

\- Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça… Si vous êtes encore en vie pour parler de ça, c'est que je suis passée à autre chose, non ?

\- Oui, et puis faut dire que vous l'aviez bien cherché aussi, _Regina fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir._

\- Ah… Oui… Le Dr. Hopper.

\- Exactement, _sourit la blonde._

Fin flashback

Il était maintenant presque 21h, elles étaient dans la Coccinelle du Sheriff et se rendaient au 108 rue Mifflin. C'était la dernière étape dans ce que Emma avait prévu, elle n'avait pas d'autres idées donc Regina devrait finir de se souvenir seule. La blonde se gara finalement devant le manoir.

\- Bon, après ça je vous promets qu'on va chercher Henry pour la ramener ici. Et vous pourrez dormir, _rajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux mi-clos de la brune._

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que me souvenir serais aussi fatiguant.

\- Votre cerveau travaille énormément pour retrouver sa mémoire. Allez, on y va. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite vous retrouverez Henry, _sourit Emma en sortant de la voiture._

Elle attendit que le maire en fasse de même puis s'avança dans l'allée de gravier. Elle se stoppa au milieu et prit Regina par les mains pour la placer face à elle.

\- Salut… _Dit-elle simplement._

Par ce simple « Salut », Regina fut envahie par un afflux de souvenirs. Elle revit l'arrivée de la blonde dans sa ville mais aussi tout ce qui suivit cette arrivée. Elle se rappela tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait eu à l'encontre de la Sauveuse : la haine, la colère mais aussi la tendresse, la sympathie… Et même l'amour. Sa mémoire lui revint peu à peu en un flux continu, se finissant avec cette phrase que Emma avait prononcé avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience sur sa table de torture : « _ **J'ai**_ _besoin de toi._ » Elle resta quelques secondes, les mains plaqués sur sa bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, avant qu'un dernier souvenir fasse son apparition. Elle devait avoir les yeux fermés puisque tout était sombre, elle entendait le bruit d'une ambulance mais elle sentait surtout une main serrer la sienne et une tête reposer sur son bras. Ce fut comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne lui parvienne, la voix de sa blonde préférée : « _Je suis tellement désolée, Regina. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. C'était mon rôle. Je savais que les habitants voudraient s'en prendre à toi mais pas à ce point... J'aimerai bien croire à ce que m'a dit David. « Tout ira bien » m'a-t-il dit. « Regina est une battante » m'a-t-il dit. « Elle s'en sortira. Elle ne mourra pas. » m'a-t-il dit. Mais s'il se trompait ? Si je ne te revoyais plus ? Si je ne pouvais plus jamais observer ce regard chocolat et ces lèvres rouges me lancer des piques ? Si je te perdais ?_ »

En voyant la réaction de Regina à son « Salut », Emma avait compris l'ampleur des souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Elle avait donc décidé de la laisser seule, et ainsi, lui donner le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait donc pris sa Coccinelle et était retourné chez elle, pensant aller chercher Henry et revenir ensuite au manoir des Mills pour voir comment la brune acceptait les choses. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement, Henry et Mary l'attendaient calmement sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision. En entendant la porte d'entrée, ils se levèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- Où est maman ? _Demanda Henry._

\- Je l'ai laissé seule un moment.

\- Le plan a marché ? _Continua-t-il._

\- Oui, mieux que ce qu'on pouvait espérer. Elle s'est souvenue à chaque fois. Et j'ai fais comme tu me l'avais conseillé, Mary. J'ai gardé le manoir pour la fin.

\- Et ? _Dit Blanche._

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est souvenue de toute l'année quand je lui ai dis la première chose que j'ai dit à mon arrivée.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ouais… Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissé seule parce que ça avait l'air de la chambouler.

\- Allons la rejoindre ! _Intervint Henry._

\- Attends, on retournera au manoir dans quelques minutes. Laissons lui un peu de temps pour penser à tout ce qu'elle a pu se souvenir.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Tu as mangé ? _Demanda sa mère._

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et vous ?

\- Non, je mangerais après t'avoir déposé chez Regina.

\- Tu devrais rester avec nous, pour discuter avec elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, gamin…

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Mary, qui était la plus proche de l'entrée, alla ouvrir et Regina pénétra dans l'appartement. La petit famille ne pu que remarquer les larmes qui faisaient couler son maquillage. Le maire était à la recherche de la blonde, et lorsqu'elle l'eut vu, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, Regina ? _Demanda Emma, l'intéressée hocha la tête pour seule réponse_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, _réussit-elle à articuler malgré sa voix cassée._

\- Peur de quoi ? _S'inquiéta_ _le Sheriff, sous l'œil_ _soucieux_ _de sa mère et de son fils._

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus vous revoir, vous et Henry…

\- De quoi me parl- Oh ! _Se coupa-t-elle elle-même_. Jefferson, _la brune hocha une seconde fois la tête_. Vous m'avez fait peur vous aussi.

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute, _déclara finalement Regina après quelques instants de silence, répondant au discours de la blonde dans l'ambulance._

\- Pour Jefferson ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas votre faute, _répéta-t-elle._

\- Si, _affirma Emma en se dégageant de l'étreinte du maire pour qu'elles se fassent face_. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'avais froid, je saignais de ma chute alors j'ai voulu me doucher. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois qu'il pourrai vous arriver quelque chose en une période si réduite… Je ne suis la Sauveuse de personne…

\- Je vous interdis de dire ça, Miss Swan ! _S'exclama Regina._ Vous m'avez sauvée la vie !

\- Et ça fait de moi la Sauveuse ? Laissez-moi rire ! _Se moqua Emma._ Tout le monde aurait pu vous sauver.

\- C'est faux, et vous le savez.

\- Non.

\- Emma, _intervint Mary qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas de ta faute._ Tu es la Sauv-

\- Vous voulez que je vous dises ? J'en ai marre ! _S'écria-t-elle_. Je ne suis pas la Sauveuse, _déclara-t-elle froidement_. Vous voulez savoir ce que je suis ? Je ne suis qu'une orpheline qui a passé son enfance à se demander pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné...

\- Ma chérie, tu sais très bien qu'on avait pas le choix…

\- Ouais, ça il fallait me le dire avant que je perde toute espoir de famille. Parce que maintenant, je le sais mais il fallait me le dire avant que je rentre dans la pire famille qu'un enfant puisse connaître. Avant que je fuie mon maltraiteur et violeur de père ! _S'exclama-t-elle, faisant hoqueter de surprise sa mère._

\- V-Violeur ? _Osa Mary._

\- Eh merde… Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, _tenta Emma._

\- C'est quoi un violeur ? _Demanda innocemment Henry qui avait écouté la conversation de ses oreilles d'enfants._

\- C'est lorsque, _commença Regina mais elle mit quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots_ , quelqu'un force une autre personne à faire des câlins d'adultes.

\- Oh…

Mary voulut s'avancer vers Emma mais celle-ci recula. Regina envoya leur fils dans la chambre de la blonde, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Blanche appela son mari et le Sheriff tenta de l'en empêcher en prenant son téléphone mais Regina la retint. C'était trop tard, elle devait avoir cette discussion avec ses parents maintenant qu'elle avait lâché cette bombe. David dû exactement comprendre l'urgence de l'affaire puisqu'il arriva en à peine dix minutes. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, Emma tournait en rond visiblement énervée, Regina tentait de la calmer et Mary la regardait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda-t-il enfin._

\- Charmant, _s'exclama Blanche en pleurant dans ses bras_ , Emma…

\- Emma quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? _Questionna Mary en se tournant vers sa fille, ignorant la question de son mari._

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dises ? « Salut ! Juste pour dire que j'ai vécu une enfance horrible où je me suis fais maltraiter. Allez, à plus ! »

\- Pardon ? _Intervint son père._

\- Emma… Ils avaient le droit de savoir, _tenta de raisonner Regina._

\- Non ! Ils ont abandonné ce droit en m'envoyant dans un monde inconnu !

\- On avait pas le choix, _déclara David._

\- Oui, merci, j'avais compris… Bref, maintenant vous êtes au courant, la discussion est close. _Mary murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari._

\- Viol ? _S'exclama-t-il._

\- Fais chier… _Soupira le Sheriff._

\- Mais… C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu veux un dessin ? _S'agaça Emma._

\- Emma, calmes-toi, _essaya le maire._

\- Ouais, ouais… _La blonde prit une grande respiration avant de continuer_. Pardon.

\- Tu aurais du nous le dire, _affirma Mary_.

\- Et comment voulais-tu que j'amène la discussion sur ce sujet ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _avoua-t-elle._

\- Emma… Racontes-leur, _invita Regina_. Si tu n'es pas prête, je peux le faire mais il faut qu'il soit au courant.

\- Parce qu'à toi, elle t'en a parlé ? _S'étonna Mary._

\- Oui…

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? On est tes parents et-

\- Justement, _coupa Emma_ , vous êtes mes parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?

\- J'essaye d'oublier cette période de ma vie. Et vous vous en voulez déjà assez de m'avoir abandonner pour que j'en rajoutes une couche.

\- Emma… _Mary s'approcha pour l'enlacer mais elle se dirigea vers la sortie._

\- Ouais… Bref, je vais faire un tour. _Alors qu'elle allait dépasser la porte, elle se retourna vers Regina_. Ne leur dis rien, s'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord, _puis la blonde disparut derrière la porte._

La brune se dépêcha d'aller chercher son fils et lui expliqua que pour ce soir, il resterait dormir chez ses grand-parents. Elle ignora toutes les questions que lui posaient les Charmants et sortit de l'appartement. Elle devait respecter le choix de Emma, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Ayant laissé sa Mercedes à la mairie, elle du marcher pour la récupérer. Puis elle se lança dans les rues de Storybrooke, elle devait retrouver Emma et cela pourrait prendre des heures si elle avait fuit dans les bois.

Contre tout attente, le maire aperçut la si célèbre Coccinelle jaune garée devant le Granny's, qui aurait normalement dû être fermé à cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, la salle était vide à part Emma assise sur une chaise du bar et Ruby de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? _Entendit Regina._ Ah, madame le maire ! Désolée, _s'agita Ruby en la voyant_ , je sais qu'on devrait être fermé mais Emma avait besoin de boire un coup.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Lucas, je m'en moque, _Regina s'assit à côté de la blonde et commanda la même chose qu'elle pour l'accompagner dans sa beuverie._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser vous bourrer seule ? _Rit la brune, ce qui fit sourire la serveuse qui lui donna son verre._

\- Regina…

\- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, je ne voudriez pas que vous fassiez quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

\- Merci. Trinquons à notre passé merdique, _s'amusa Emma en levant son verre, vite rejointe par le maire._

\- Miss Lucas ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Je suis loin de vous, moi.

\- C'est pas grave ! _S'exclama la blonde_. Allez !

\- Ok, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

La serveuse se servit rapidement un shoots et les trois copines de beuveries trinquèrent avant de boire cul sec.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Bon, alors ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas posté et je dois avouer que mes vacances auront duré plus longtemps que prévu. JE suis rentrée depuis quelques jours déjà chez moi mais j'avoue qu'avec ces semaines sans rien écrire et sans même avoir été une seule fois dans le monde SQ, la reprise a été dure. Heureusement, j'avais écrit toutes mes idées sur un petit Post-it au cas où j'oubliais mais j'ai mis quelques temps à arriver à me remettre dans l'optique d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Ceci dit, après avoir commencé, tout est venue en seulement quelques jours.**

 **Je suis donc heureuse de vous proposer le chapitre 16. Je sais qu'on est en milieu de semaine et que je post le week-end d'habitude mais je me suis dis que vous aviez déjà assez attendu.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand va arriver le chapitre 17, mais surement mercredi prochain vu que je veux rester dans le 1 chapitre par semaine.**

 **Bref, j'arrête avec ma vie et vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui est moins sombre que le dernier. Vous y verrez une Regina... Eh bien... Comme vous ne l'aurez jamais vu auparavant dans cet ff.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 16**

La soirée se passa calmement, les trois femmes discutaient sans barrières, l'alcool les désinhibant. Quelques fois, Regina dû stopper Ruby qui revenait toujours à la charge et demandait ce qu'il arrivait à Emma. Un peu avant 23h, la serveuse les vira du bar car elle devait faire l'ouverture le lendemain et qu'il était déjà bien tard. Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent donc dans la rue, quelques verres ingurgités, et sans aucune envie de rentrer chacune de leur côté. Instinctivement, elles marchèrent côte à côte, continuant leur soirée, et leurs pas les menèrent sur la plage où elles s'assirent pour observer la tranquillité de l'océan. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup bu mais juste assez pour se sentir bien et pouvoir parler sans se retenir.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, _commença Emma en brisant le silence_ , je n'ai même pas pu te demander de quoi est-ce que tu te souvenais… Donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas… De tout, je pense…

\- Tu te souviens du soir où j'ai brisé la malédiction ? _Regina eut l'air de chercher quelques instants avant de répondre._

\- Non… Enfin si, je me souviens que tu étais restée manger parce que c'était ton dernier soir chez nous. On était en train de parler sur le canapé puis, c'est le trou noir avant que je ne me revois vous faire partir du manoir, toi et Henry, _Emma soupira de désespoir_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aurais voulu que tu m'aides à y voir plus clair… C'est pas grave, j'ai plus qu'à attendre que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, _répéta la blonde_. Je n'aurais jamais cru apprendre ça à mes parents… Surtout de cette manière… _Regina comprit immédiatement de quoi Emma voulait parler._

\- Je sais… Mais c'est mieux qu'ils le sachent.

\- M'ouais…

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu garder ça pour toi…

\- Tu as raison, _admit-elle._

\- Ça t'aurais échappé tôt ou tard. Je suis seulement désolée que Henry est entendu ça…

\- C'est qu'un enfant, mon Dieu ! _Soupira Emma._ Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dire ça devant lui ? _Elle planta son visage au creux de ses mains en secouant la tête._

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, _tenta la brune._

\- Bien sur que si, j'aurais dû faire attention ! _S'exclama le Sheriff en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre femme_. Je savais qu'il était là mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de dire ça. Je suis une si mauvaise mère, bon sang ! Heureusement que je l'ai abandonné, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu sinon…

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _S'agaça Regina._

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Il serait devenu un voyou comme son père, alors qu'avec toi il a eut la vie que j'ai toujours souhaité pour lui. Lorsque je l'ai vu partir, il a emporté un morceau de mon cœur avec lui mais je savais que c'était la bonne et unique chose à faire. Et j'ai eu raison puisqu'il a eut la chance de tomber sur toi, _Emma fut surprise d'entendre son amie rire._ Quoi ?

\- Tu parles d'une chance ! Je suis la Méchante Reine.

\- Tu l'étais… Tu _étais_ la Méchante Reine, maintenant tu es Regina Mills, _l'intéressée allait ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter mais la blonde leva la main pour la stopper_. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, J'AI raison.

\- Même si je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine, ce n'était pas de la chance.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, là ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Crois-tu réellement que le hasard a si bien fait les choses qu'il m'a amené à adopter le fils de la Sauveuse ? Non, _rit-elle faussement_. C'était prévu. _Il_ l'avait prévu. Depuis le début.

\- Qui aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil ? _S'étonna la blonde._

\- Rumplestiltskin. Il tient les ficelles depuis le début. Il voulait que je lance le Sort noir pour venir ici.

\- Oui, bon, ok, il est malfaisant, _admit le Sheriff_ , je l'avais remarqué, mais quel est son intérêt à lui, dans tous ça ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, _avoua Regina._

Le silence reprit peu à peu son règne, les deux femmes se complaisaient ainsi, appréciant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Elles s'allongèrent sur le sable et Emma entreprit de montrer à Regina les constellations qu'elle reconnaissait. Après leur séance d'observation, elles se tournèrent simultanément sur le côté, pour ainsi se faire face. L'alcool l'aidant beaucoup, la brune se permit de dégager le visage de son amie d'une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant ses yeux en la glissant derrière son oreille. Elle laissa sa main plus de temps qu'il ne le faudrait contre la joue du Sheriff et profita de la chaleur si particulière qui s'immisça en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination vagabonder vers un futur avec la blonde. Emma sentit la respiration de l'autre femme se faire de plus en plus lente et entreprit de caresser ses cheveux bruns pour lui faire doucement ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Tu es entrain de t'endormir, _dit-elle le plus calmement possible._

\- Je veux rester avec toi, _déclara Regina en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour surplomber un peu la blonde._

\- Tu vas te les cailler sur la plage, _sourit Emma._

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Non. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'affronter mes parents. Et puis, je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute manière, alors autant profiter de ce magnifique ciel. Mais toi, il faut que tu dormes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dormirais pas ? _Demanda Regina, ignorant le reste_. Tu as réussi à dormir la dernière fois en prenant tes somnifères.

\- Ce n'était pas les somnifères, _répondit faiblement Emma en tournant la tête, si faiblement que la brune cru_ _l'avoir imaginé_ _._

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rien. Vas dormir, _réitéra Emma._

\- Non, Emma, dis-moi.

\- C'était toi.

\- De quoi c'était moi ?

\- J'ai dormi parce que tu étais là, _déclara le Sheriff en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina._

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Les somnifères n'ont aucun effet sur moi. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais mes cauchemars revenaient toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois-ci ? _Demanda la brune, oubliant ce qu'Emma lui avait dit plutôt._

\- Tu étais là, _répéta la blonde._

\- En quoi ma présence a quelque chose à avoir avec ton sommeil ? _Dit Regina, elle ne se moquait pas, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas._

\- Tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens à 100 % en sécurité. Depuis que j'ai fui ma dernière famille d'accueil, _continua Emma_ , je ne me suis jamais senti en réelle sécurité. Jamais. J'avais toujours la peur irraisonné que le père me retrouve, _raconta-t-elle_. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, je me sentais chez moi alors les cauchemars ont peu à peu disparu puis il y a eu l'incendie et ils sont tous revenus, _voyant l'air désolée du maire, elle rajouta_. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, _sourit-elle_. Ça fera parti de ma vie jusqu'à la fin, et je l'accepte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être hantée par ça. C'est à lui d'être pourchassé par ça jusqu'à sa mort, _s'énerva Regina en se relevant_. Si seulement je pouvais le retrouver et… Et…

\- Et quoi ? _Demanda Emma en se relevant à son tour._

\- Et lui faire regretter tous ce qu'il t'a fait ! _S'exclama la brune._

\- C'est du passé, Regina, _tenta le Sheriff pour essayer de la calmer._

\- Quel genre de monstre est-on pour faire ça ?

\- Un monstre comme lui mais on ne peut rien y faire. Je m'en suis sortie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et s'il avait continué à accueillir des enfants après ta fuite ? _Cette remarque fit ouvrir grand les yeux de la blonde._

\- Je… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé… J'ai toujours cru qu'avec ma fuite, les services sociaux allaient faire une enquête mais… Mais et s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé ? S'ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de se déplacer ?

\- On n'en sait r-

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux ! Il a pu recommencer !

\- On ne sait pas Emma, _tenta Regina, regrettant d'avoir lancé cette idée._

\- Mais si ! Les services sociaux ne font jamais rien ! Combien de fois je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital avec de nombreuses fractures sans qu'ils ne bougent ne serait-ce que le petit doigt ?

\- Ecoutes-moi, _demanda la brune en prenant le visage de Emma entre ses mains_ , lorsqu'on ira chercher ton frère, on fera un détour pour savoir si cette famille accueille toujours. _Le Sheriff hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant d'enlacer la brune pour cacher son visage au creux de son cou._

\- Merci, _murmura-t-elle et Regina pu sentir les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau._

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- J'aime bien que tu appelles Ethan comme ça…

\- C'est ton frère, non ?

\- Ouais… Enfin, non, on a aucun lien et puis je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années alors…

\- Est-ce que tu le considères comme tel ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il l'est, _déclara simplement le maire_ _en se dégageant pour plonger son regard dans celui de Emma._ Allons dormir.

\- De… Quoi ?

\- Viens, _fit la brune en la prenant par la main et commençant à se remettre en marche._

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Et moi, je t'ai dit « Allons dormir. », mais je ne t'ai pas dit où. Tu vas dormir avec moi au manoir.

Le maire ignora le regard interrogateur que lui lançait la blonde et remonta silencieusement la plage pour remonter sur les quais du port. Les rues de Storybrooke étaient silencieuses, seul le bruissement des feuilles venait perturber la quiétude qui s'y était installée. Rue après rue, ce silence fut partiellement brisé par le bruit des talons de Regina martelant le macadam mais personne ne sembla lui en tenir rigueur, le cliquetis disparaissant rapidement après son passage. Emma n'osait dire un seul mot et se contentait d'observer son amie du coin de l'œil. La brune lui tenait toujours la main et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir y changer quelque chose, elle marchait calmement la tête haute, comme si tout ça était parfaitement anodin.

Regina repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Plus elle se remémorait et plus elle voyait les choses différemment. Tous les regards et tous les gestes que lui avaient porté Emma… Tout semblait plus claire maintenant mais le maire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait vu les signes depuis le début mais avait toujours refusé de les croire réels. Et pourtant, dès le premier jour, dès le premier regard, quelque chose s'était passé entre elles. Silencieusement. Chacune de leur côté. Mais un lien s'était tout de même instantanément créé.

De son côté, Emma profitait de ce moment de calme pour repenser à cette soirée. Elle aurait voulu que ses parents n'apprennent jamais ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent coupable de l'avoir envoyé indirectement dans cette famille. Elle même ne l'avait jamais pensé une seule fois. Et, d'une certaine manière, elle appréciait que le maire soit la seule personne à qui elle ait confié son passé. Elle appréciait le lien que ça créait entre elles. Seule Regina savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et seule Regina pouvait la consoler. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Ses parents étaient au courant et ils voudraient forcément en parler avec elle…

Les deux femmes s'observaient du coin de l'œil sans vouloir briser le calme régnant. Aucune ne ressentait le besoin de prendre la parole, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté pour laisser aux deux femmes la tranquillité qu'elles appréciaient tant et qui n'était pas toujours simple à obtenir.

Emma fut sortit de ses pensées par la femme à ses côtés. Le pouce de Regina faisait de doux cercle sur le dos de sa main. Emma ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre. Elle se contenta de resserrer doucement sa poigne et d'offrir un faible sourire à la femme qui la déstabilisait tant.

Regina avait rapidement senti que quelque chose tracassait Emma. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se disait que le lien qu'elle ressentait entre elles était peut-être plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait. Ou alors, qu'elles se comprenaient parfaitement l'une l'autre et savait déchiffrer les sentiments de l'autre. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait senti ses tourments et se sachant très mauvaises pour les paroles réconfortantes, avait simplement fait ce qui lui était naturellement venu à l'esprit. Faire des cercles sur la main de son amie avec son pouce. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à recevoir une quelconque reconnaissance mais elle fut heureuse de ressentir une pression sur sa main et de voir le petit sourire que lui offrit Emma.

Le reste du trajet se fit rapidement car la fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à mordre leur peau et les faisait trembler. Emma s'était instinctivement rapprochée de la brune et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller à elle et ainsi la réchauffer quelque peu, ne serait-ce que pour les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du 108 rue Mifflin. Et Regina n'allait certainement pas être celle qui s'en plaindrait, c'était un bien trop bonne sensation de bien-être et de sécurité pour qu'elle puisse y renoncer.

Il était devait être 3h et quelques du matin lorsque les deux femmes passèrent le seuil du manoir des Mills. Toutes les deux se secouèrent pour se réchauffer et Regina s'empressa d'aller allumer la cheminée. Une fois le feu mit en route, la blonde les débarrassa de leur manteau en les mettant sur les crochets prévus à cette effet avant de la rejoindre dans le salon.

\- On va se coucher ? _Demanda le maire._

\- Bonne idée, _répondit Emma._

Emma se jeta sur le canapé et s'y allongea. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas l'idée de dormir dans le lit de Regina. Pas qu'elle n'aimerait pas mais elle préférait que la brune le lui demande car elle en a réellement envie, pas car elle a pitié d'elle et de son pitoyable sommeil.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, s'avança silencieusement vers le canapé pour ne pas surprendre le Sheriff qui avait déjà les yeux fermés, pour ensuite s'allonger aussi confortablement que possible contre celle-ci. Emma tenta de la repousser mais la brune ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, 'Gina ? _Demanda-t-elle en soufflant._

\- Je me couche, _répondit nonchalamment le maire._

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué, merci bien... maaaiiis... sur moi ?

\- Vu que madame ne veut pas profiter de mon lit _King Size_ , oui. Je me couche sur toi.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir sur le canapé ? Ce n'est pas fait pour les reines, _s'amusa Emma._

\- Je dormirai là où tu seras. Je sais m'adapter dans les situations qui le demande.

\- Regina arrête, _commanda Emma._

\- Quoi ? _S'agaça la brune._

\- Arrête de me prendre par pitié. Je ne t'ai pas dit que je n'arrivais pas à dormir pour que tu te forces à dormir avec moi.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu me regardes avec pitié. Tout. Mais pas ça. Pas toi…

\- Je ne te regardes pas avec pitié, _affirma Regina en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde_. Et je ne le ferais jamais. Je te respecte bien trop pour ça.

\- Je t'en supplie, Regina. Ne dis pas ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me les dire si tu ne les penses pas, _elle avait dit ça d'une voix tellement tremblante et basse que Regina_ _compris immédiatement le passé douloureux qui se cachait derrière cette phrase et chercha donc à en apprendre plus._ _._

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne penserais pas ce que je dis ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours comme ça, _déclara froidement le Sheriff._

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les gens disent toujours les choses sans les penser. Pour se faire mousser. Pour ne pas blesser. Ou même juste par pure cruauté.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! _S'offusqua Regina._

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu dises ce genre de choses alors que tu n'es même pas sur de les respecter.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, là ?

\- Neal m'avait dit ça lui aussi. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pitié de moi.

\- Neal, c'est le père de Henry, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Il étais au courant de ton enfance ? _La réponse de Emma mit quelques temps à arriver mais elle vint finalement, dans un souffle, presque comme si la simple évocation de cet homme lui déchirait les entrailles._

\- Je ne lui ai jamais tout raconté. Je lui avait juste dit que j'avais été abandonné et que mon enfance avait été compliqué. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de plus mais il a comprit en voyant mes cicatrices, _Emma se stoppa quelques secondes dans le récit de sa vie avant de_ _re_ _prendre_. Je tiens ma voiture de lui. Il avait lui aussi été abandonné, il me comprenait. Du moins… C'est ce que je pensais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On allait de ville en ville, on dormait dans des hôtels miteux et mes cauchemars se sont aggravés. Une nuit, je me suis sentie réveillée pas des secousses. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais mes mains autour du cou de Neal et je serrais. En voyant ça, je suis tombée par terre, je me suis mise à pleurer. Il ne m'a plus jamais regardé de la même manière après ça. Je pense qu'il y avait toujours de l'amour mais il y avait surtout de la colère et de la pitié. Et ensuite, il m'a envoyé en prison à sa place.

\- Juste pour ça ? _S'étouffa presque Regina_. Il aurait dû comprendre ce que tu vivais mais au lieu de ça, il t'envoie en prison ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi, _dit le Sheriff ignorant la question de l'autre femme_. Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi. Pas toi. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Emma, _interpella la brune_ , regardes-moi s'il-te-plaît, _pria-t-elle. Elle attendit calmement que la blonde ouvre les yeux avant de reprendre._ Tu vas m'écouter et ne pas me couper, compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Tu vas sûrement penser que ce que je vais te dire est dû à l'alcool qu'on a bu mais ça m'aide juste à t'avouer ce que je ne t'aurais jamais dit en temps normal.

\- Si tu le dis, _Regina roula des yeux mais n'argumenta pas, tant qu_ _e la Sauveuse_ _l'écoutait._

\- Tu es une femme géniale, Emma. Tu l'es réellement. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu penses. Tu l'es. Et saches que je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Per-sonne, _appuya-t-elle avant de continuer_. Tu mérites le respect et l'admiration que je te porte.

\- Tu m'admires moi ? Ben voy-

\- Tais-toi, _coupa le maire_. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Pardon, _répondit la blonde ressemblant ainsi à un enfant prit sur le fait._

\- Oui. Je t'admire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, _commença Regina ignorant la réponse de son amie_ , tu t'en es sorti. Tu es devenue la femme forte et courageuse que je connais. Tu es devenue la magnifique blonde qui ne fait que m'agacer mais qui est, je dois bien l'avouer, la seule personne capable de me rendre aussi heureuse. Henry à part, _la Sauveuse détourna le regard à ces paroles_. Regardes-moi, Emma… S'il-te-plaît.

\- Je ne mérites pas tout ce que tu me dis.

\- Je n'avais pas fini alors regardes-moi, _Emma replongea finalement son regard émeraude dans celui chocolat et Regina pu continuer_. Je n'aurais jamais pitié de toi. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Je me moque de ce que tu as vécu, je me moque de ce que ton passé peut te faire faire aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. Tu ne m'as jamais rejeté lorsque tu as appris qui j'étais. Et pourtant, tu avais toutes les raison du monde de le faire. Je suis la seule responsable de ton enfance, _Emma allait intervenir mais la brune la coupa en levant la main devant elle._ Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux. J'AI lancé le Sort Noir. JE t'ai fais envoyer dans ce monde. Malgré tout ça, TU m'as soutenue. TU m'as protégée lorsque tout le monde voulait ma mort... TU m'as sauvée. Rien que pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais avoir pitié de toi. Tu m'as sauvée, _répéta-t-elle_.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ah non ! _S'agaça Regina._ Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu m'as sauvée la vie alors que tu aurais pu me laisser mourir. Tu aurais pu mourir toi aussi si Gold était intervenu !

\- Tu mérites qu'on se sacrifie pour toi…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? _Demanda le maire._ _Emma ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle secoua_ _la tête_. Non, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. Où j'en étais, moi…

\- T'avais fini, _tenta la blonde._

\- Emma ! Bref, tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je n'ai pas et n'aurais jamais pitié de toi.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais attend de voir lorsque je m'en serais prise à toi comme je m'en suis prise à Neal.

\- Je me moque de ce que tu peux bien me faire. Je sais que si ça devait arriver, je devrais être présente pour toi, afin que tu redeviennes toi même. Afin de te sentir en sécurité. Car, c'est ça. C'est ça ce dont tu as besoin. De la sécurité.

\- Et si je m'en prenais à Henry ? Hein ? Tu peux me dire comment il réagirait ? Il n'a que 11 ans et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de ce que j'ai vécu moi.

\- Tu ne le toucheras pas, _affirma Regina._

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

\- Je le sais. C'est tout.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Emma et Regina les effaça de la pulpe de ses pouces. La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce discours qu'elle avait toujours espéré entendre un jour. La brune n'attendait rien en retour. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait dit avait touché son amie et c'était bien assez suffisant pour elle.

Alors que le silence avait reprit son règne depuis quelques minutes, Emma le brisa d'un simple mot.

\- Merci.

Le silence revenu, Regina se leva et alla chercher la bouteille de cidre qu'elle gardait dans son bar. Elle revint près du canapé et servit un verre à la Sauveuse. Elles continuèrent à boire quelques verres avant que Regina ne se réinstalle sur Emma. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alcool commençant déjà à faire son effet, le maire lança une drôle d'idée.

\- Imagines si jamais ta mère nous voyait allongées comme ça, _ce fut le silence qui lui répondit avant qu'un éclat de rire ne le brise._

A ce moment précis, Regina se dit qu'elle serait capable de tout pour voir la blonde rire et avoir les yeux pétillants comme à cet instant.

\- Se serait la catastrophe ! _S'amusa Emma, ses rires ne diminuant pas._

\- Je pense que j'arrive assez bien à voir la tête qu'elle ferait, _sur ces mots, le maire ouvrit grand la bouche prenant un air stupéfait avant de feindre de s'évanouir et de laisser tomber sa tête contre le tor_ _s_ _e de son amie ce qui fit encore plus rire Emma._

\- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! _Supplia-t-elle_. J'vais me pisser dessus !

\- Ah bah, c'est classe ça Miss Swan !

\- Oui, bah, je ne m'appelle pas Regina Mills, moi. J'ai trop bu pour être classe.

\- Madame serait-elle déjà bourrée ?

\- Certainement pas ! _S'offusqua Emma._

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne.

\- Dixit la femme qui est allongé sur moi alors qu'elle a un lit _King Size_ à l'étage.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es confortable !

\- Donc, je suis réduite à l'étiquette de « blonde qui peut servir de lit ». Ah bah, j'apprécie beaucoup, merci ! _Rit Emma._

\- Tu oublies « idiote ».

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et « magnifique ».

\- C'est faux.

\- Idiote !

\- Ton idiote, _rajouta le Sheriff._

\- Exactement ! Personne n'a le droit de t'insulter d'idiote à part moi !

\- Voilà ! Donc, je suis ta « magnifique idiote de blonde qui peut te servir de lit ». C'est nickel ! _S'amusa Emma en essuyant les larmes de joies qui avaient coulés sur ses joues._

\- Ne te plains pas ! Tu pourrais me servir de chaise ou de table !

\- Mais je ne me plains pas ! C'est même plutôt agréable.

\- Encore heureux ! _Rit Regina._

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, sinon tu te serais déjà fais éjecter depuis longtemps ! _S'exclama la blonde._

Elle stoppa son rire lorsqu'elle entendit celui du maire s'arrêter brusquement. Elle baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard perdu de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Tu… M'aimes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… As dit « Tu as de la chance que je t'aime », _répéta Regina._

\- Ah ! _Comprit Emma_. Ouais… Ahah, _rit-elle jaune_. C'est… sortit tout seul ? _Tenta-t-elle, elle même pas persuadée de ce qu'elle disait._

\- Tu es sure ? _La blonde détourna le regard alors qu'elle sentait l'autre femme se mouler encore plus contre elle et rapprocher son visage du sien._

\- O-Oui…

\- Emmaaaaa, _invita Regina qui s'amusait de voir la gêne de son amie._

\- Je suis sure, _réitéra Emma en prenant une voix plus ferme._

\- Emmaaaaa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Emmaaaaa.

\- Mais quoi ? J'ai dit que c'était sorti tout seul, à cause de l'alcool sûrement.

\- Emmaaaaa.

\- Mon Dieu, que tu es exaspérante, _souffla la blonde essayant de cacher le sourire qui s'installait petit à petit sur ses lèvres devant l'attitude enfantine de cette femme d'habitude si sévère._

\- Je sais.

\- C'est censé être mon rôle, ça !

\- Je saaaaiiis.

\- T'es pas cool.

\- Je saaaaiiis.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

\- Nooon.

\- Et je dois faire quoi pour que tu arrêtes ?

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as dit ça ! _S'enthousiasma Regina en_ _lui_ _faisant son plus beau sourire._

\- Je t'ai déj-

\- Emma. Emma. Emma, _répéta le maire pour faire craquer l'autre femme_. Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma. Em-

_.-._.-._

Blanche fut réveillée par quelqu'un la secouant. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit sa fille, penché sur elle et les joues mouillées de larmes. Ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se passait, la brunette tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil et vu l'heure.

\- Mais tu es folle ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Chuuuuuuut ! _Réprimanda Emma en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche._

\- As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est Emma ? _Demanda sa mère en chuchotant._

\- Euh… Non ?

\- Il est prêt de 4h et demi du matin !

\- Ah… Bon… Désolée, _se rendant compte de sa bêtise Emma se recula mais Mary la retint par la manche de sa veste rouge._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Rien. Rendors-toi. Ça peut attendre demain.

\- Non, dis-moi. Tu pleures.

\- C'est rien, je te dis.

\- Emma, ne joues pas l'enfant, _dit Blanche en sortant silencieusement du lit avant d'enfiler un gilet._ Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai tout gâché, _lâcha Emma avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de sa mère._

Cette dernière se contenta de lui caresser le dos tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre ne contient pas vraiment d'actions. C'est plus un chapitre où tout le monde se pose des questions. Ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit (je dois l'avouer) mais il est nécessaire pour la suite.**

 **Pour répondre à LixdeChroms : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 17**

La brunette et la blonde étaient maintenant assises sur les marches du perron. La première attendait calmement que les pleurs de sa fille cessent. Une demi heure après être sortie de son appartement, et voyant enfin Emma se calmer, elle prit la parole :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai été bête, j'ai fait n'importe quoi… Mais j'avais bu… Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

\- Expliques-toi Emma, je ne comprends rien.

\- En sortant d'ici tout à l'heure, je suis allée boire un coup au Granny's avec Ruby. Regina m'a rapidement retrouvée et nous a accompagné.

\- Et ?

\- Ruby a fait la fermeture. Il ne restait plus que Regina et moi, on était comme des connes au milieu de la rue, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, _continua Emma sans se soucier de la blessure que cela infligeait à sa mère_ , et elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

\- Tu ne voulais pas rentrer ? Tu étais et seras toujours la bienvenue malgré ce que tu nous as dit, car c'est aussi chez toi. Et si… Tu voulais qu'on n'en parle jamais, alors on aurait pas insisté, _affirma Mary même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux._

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna la blonde, puis elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise_. Non ! C'était pas pour ça ! _S'empressa-t-elle de dire_. C'était juste que je me sentais bien avec elle à ce moment là, et que je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse ! C'était pas du tout pour ça !

\- J'ai eu peur, _souffla Blanche, soulagée._

\- Nan, nan, ne t'inquiètes pas, _sourit Emma en prenant sa main pour la serrer_. Bref, _reprit-elle_ , on a marché, on s'est assise sur la plage puis je suis rentrée avec elle. On s'est posée sur le canapé, _rapporta-t-elle_ _omettant intentionnellement la partie « Regina était allongée sur moi »_ , et on a discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de presque tout, à part du moment où j'ai brisé la malédiction. Elle se rappelait du avant et du après mais pas du pendant. Après, on a bu quelques verres de plus.

\- Qui y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé, _déclara_ _sa fille en cachant son visage dans ses mains._

\- Ah, _fut tout ce que Mary trouve à répondre._

\- J'ai tout gâché.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas tout compris. Au début, _la blonde fit une pause consciente que c'était un sujet délicat à aborder avec sa mère_ , elle répondait puis elle m'a poussée et s'est levée du canapé.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle m'a criée de sortir de chez elle mais avant elle me disait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. C'était des bout de phrases sans aucun sens.

\- Comme ? _Invita Mary Margaret d'une voix_ _aiguë._

\- Je sais plus… Des trucs comme : « Impossible ! Non ! Daniel ! Je ne… Non ! Impossible ! »

\- Elle te regardait ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ? _S'enquit la brunette._

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?

\- Avec colère ? Avec dégoût ? Avec peur ? Avec surprise ? Je ne sais pas moi, _s'agita sa mère qui craignait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

\- J'en sais rien ! _S'agaça Emma en se levant_. Avec… Incompréhension et culpabilité je pense, _Blanche se passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en secouant la tête_. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois savoir comment tu as brisé la malédiction, _lâcha sa mère en relevant la tête._

\- Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que faisiez-vous lorsque s'est arrivé ?

\- On parlait, _mentit sa fille._

\- Emma, je veux la vérité.

\- On s'embrassait.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse comme ça, _soupira Mary._

\- Pardon ? _Réitéra Emma._

\- Je vais t'expliquer, rassis-toi, _sa fille obéit et s'installa à ses côtés._ Sais-tu qu'elle est le seul moyen de briser tous sorts ou malédictions ?

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable, oui, je sais mais ça ne marche pas là puisque nous ne sommes pas âmes sœurs, _la brunette la regarda avec un sourcil relevé_. Nous ne le sommes pas ! Daniel l'était !

\- Daniel n'était pas son âme sœur. Un amour de jeunesse peut-être mais certainement pas son Véritable Amour.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je dirais à ma fille que la femme qui a attenté à ma vie de nombreuses fois était son Véritable Amour si je n'en était pas sûre ?

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Non. Tu peux ignorer la vérité si tu veux mais j'ai raison. Je vais être totalement honnête avec toi, Emma, car tu as le droit de savoir ce que j'en pense… Quand Storybrooke était encore sous l'emprise du Sort Noir et quand tu m'as avouée avoir des sentiments pour le maire, je me suis dis : « Bon, ok, elle est bisexuelle, cool. ». Quand finalement, je me suis rappelée que cette femme était celle qui m'avait séparée de toi, je me suis dis : « Bon, c'est pas grave. Elle verra bientôt quelle genre de femme est Regina et s'en détachera rapidement. ». _Devant le regard horrifié de sa fille, elle rajouta_. Je sais, je sais, c'est affreux… Mais, tu comprends, je venais de retrouver ma fille et elle avait 28 ans. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie sans sa famille, sans sa mère. Et j'en voulais tellement à la Méchante Reine de m'avoir enlevée ma petite merveille pendant si longtemps.

\- Elle n'est plus la Méchante Reine, _s'agaça Emma._

\- Je le sais maintenant.

\- Et tu l'as protégée, lorsque Whale est venue l'attaquer.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser mourir, ce n'était pas juste, même si je me rends compte maintenant qu'à ce moment, cela ne m'aurais pas dérangée. Car, tous mes malheurs auraient enfin pris fin...

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? _S'énerva Emma en tentant de se lever mais Mary la retint._

\- Écoutes-moi, s'il-te-plaît, Emma !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire ! Certainement pas si c'est pour dire de tels choses ! J'ai eu tort de chercher du réconfort au près de toi ! _Dit-elle en commençant à_ _descendre les escaliers._

\- J'ai eu tort ! _S'exclama sa mère pour la retenir._ Je savais que j'avais tort à la minute où j'y ai pensé ! _Continua-t-elle en dévalant à son tour les escaliers._ J'ai eu tort car j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait changé ! _S'écria-t-elle pour se faire entendre et faisait ainsi se stopper Emma qui montait déjà dans sa Coccinelle jaune_. J'ai… Bien vu à quel point vous étiez liées, _déclara-t-elle tout en marchant vers sa fille_ , et que même si je voulais vous séparer, vous trouveriez toujours un moyen de vous voir. Et le fait que vous soyez des âmes sœurs me le prouve encore plus.

\- Nous ne le sommes pas, _dit Emma, étant toujours énervée contre sa mère._

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que Regina a réagi comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _avoua la blonde._

\- Car elle, elle a comprit et elle a peur. Peur de passer à autre chose. Peur qu'elle ne trahisse Daniel en t'aimant.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, _soupira le Sheriff._

\- Alors, c'est que tu ne veux pas le voir, ma fille. J'ai vu tout les coups d'œil qu'elle te lançait sous la malédiction. J'ai vu votre échange de regard juste avant que tu ne descendes secourir Henry et Archie. On a tous cru que vous alliez vous embrasser ce jour-là, _rit Mary_ , j'ai moi même été surprise que vous ne l'ayez pas fait. J'ai vu comme tu as été la première personne qu'elle est venue chercher après s'être souvenue. Je l'ai connue avant qu'elle ne devienne la Méchante Reine. Je l'ai connue lorsqu'elle était amoureuse de Daniel. Et je peux te dire qu'elle te lance les même regard qu'à lui, à l'époque. Si, ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour, je n'y comprends plus rien.

\- Alors, tu n'y comprends plus rien, _lâcha Emma avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de faire crisser ses pneus sur le macadam._

Blanche regarda la voiture de sa fille disparaître au coin de la rue et ne pu s'empêcher de souffler. Elle avait été tellement stupide de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. A la base, elle avait surtout voulu lui démontrer qu'elle avait vu le changement de Regina et qu'elle leur donnait sa bénédiction mais ses mots étaient sortis tous seuls et voilà ce qui était arrivé. Il semblait qu'elle était plus forte pour prononcer des discours d'espoir à des dizaines de personnes plutôt qu'un discours de soutien à une seule personne. Après un dernier regard à la rue, Mary monta les escaliers qui la mena jusqu'à chez elle et s'engouffra dans son lit, faisant gaffe à ne pas réveiller son mari, tout en se promettant que demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, elle irait parler à sa fille pour s'excuser.

_.-._.-._

Bien sur que Regina avait exagéré son comportement pour faire craquer Emma, elle n'avait pas assez bu pour se tenir de la sorte. Elle avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée, que la blonde lui avouerait tout mais elle n'avait certainement pas pensé à cette réaction. Emma Swan l'avait embrassée. La Sauveuse l'avait embrassée. Elle, la Méchante Reine. Et ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois puisque c'était comme ça qu'elle avait brisé la malédiction.

Regina tournait en rond dans son salon. Elle savait que sa réaction avait été excessive mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Certes, elle aurait pu être plus sympa mais elle et la diplomatie, ça faisait deux à certains moments. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il était impossible d'avoir deux âmes sœurs. Emma ne pouvait pas être son Véritable Amour, Daniel l'était. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Avec Emma, tout était décuplé par dix. Tous ce qu'elle ressentait étaient plus puissants et plus destructeurs qu'avec Daniel. Et pourtant, la brune était sûre d'avoir aimé cet homme.

Toutes ces pensées laissèrent place à des questionnements. Et si, il était réellement possible d'avoir deux Véritable Amour ? Peut-être que la malédiction et sa téléportation dans un nouveau monde avait changé la donne. Elle avait aimé Daniel avant de devenir la Méchante Reine. Elle était une tout au personne maintenant et peut-être qu'à cause de ça, le destin lui avait trouvé une seconde âme sœur qui était en accord avec qui elle était ici, à Storybrooke et avec qui elle était avant lorsqu'elle avait succombé à ses ténèbres. Et une seule personne avait vu ce dont elle était capable mais avait aussi été la première personne à croire en sa rédemption.

Emma Swan.

Mais, et si elle se trompait ? Il fallait qu'elle tire tout ça au clair avant d'espérer quoi que soit. Demain, elle irait voir Gold mais pour l'instant, elle devait rester loin de Emma, de peur de faire une bêtise.

Voyant l'horloge afficher 5h du matin, Regina alla s'allonger dans son lit et tenta de gagner quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir aller à la mairie. Lorsque le réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, le maire se maudit d'avoir veillé jusqu'à des heures bien trop avancées pour elle, un jour de semaine. Menée par ses habitudes, elle se leva sans grande conviction et se prépara lentement pour aller travailler. Elle se maquilla pour faire disparaître les poches noires qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux et teinta ses lèvres d'un rouge sang. Elle n'était pas d'humeur et elle voulait que tout le monde le sache pour qu'ils ne viennent pas lui causer des problèmes.

Elle prit le chemin du Granny's pour y prendre son café habituel mais lorsqu'elle se gara devant, elle vit que Emma et Mary Margaret étaient en grande discussion, la blonde étant visiblement très énervée contre sa mère. Henry et David les observait de loin. Regina sortit de sa Mercedes et lorsque le Sheriff l'aperçut, elle se coupa immédiatement. Elles restèrent ainsi à se regarder droit dans les yeux, la brune toujours à côté de sa voiture et la blonde face à sa mère qui s'était stoppée elle aussi et observait silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Regina remarqua que la Sauveuse portait une tenue de sport se constituant d'un jogging et d'une brassière et elle ne pu empêcher son regard de se poser sur ce ventre finement musclé mais elle se reprit rapidement et replongea son regard dans celui de l'autre femme.

Avec un dernier regard pour le maire, Emma dit rapidement au revoir à sa mère et s'éloigna en courant vers la station. Blanche tenta de la retenir, s'exclamant qu'elles n'avaient pas fini leur discussion mais sa fille courait vite et était déjà bien loin d'elle. Dépitée, elle se retourna vers Regina, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, lui adressa un petit signe de tête, fit signe à son petit-fils de la rejoindre, avant de s'éloigner à son tour pour rejoindre l'école primaire et commencer sa journée.

Le maire, elle, resta quelques minutes debout dans la rue, le regard perdu là où Emma se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces deux billes émeraudes l'avait paralysée. Un mélange de tristesse, de culpabilité et de questionnement. Elle avait perçu la question restée dans les airs : « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Expliques-moi... » Regina avait eu envie d'aller à sa rencontre et de lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien mais elle n'en était même pas sûre elle-même alors elle n'avait rien fait.

Retrouvant enfin ses esprits, Regina pénétra dans le restaurant et tous les clients se tournèrent instantanément sur elle. Ne comprenant pas cette soudaine attention, puisque les gens avaient tendance à détourner le regard, elle arqua un sourcil et prit la parole :

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai tué personne à ce que je sache.

Cet phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, les clients balbutièrent quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers le comptoir pour prendre sa commande. Ce fut Granny qui s'occupa d'elle et la vieille dame entreprit de raconter à sa cliente ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Vous avez vu Emma et Blanche se disputer dehors, non ?

\- Oui, partiellement. Elles se sont arrêtées à mon arrivée.

\- Eh bien, la dispute a commencé à l'intérieur du restaurant.

\- Et ? _Demanda l'ancienne Reine, curieuse de la raison de leur dispute._

\- On ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que Emma sermonnait furieusement Blanche et que celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et voulait lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

\- Et qu'avait-elle dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle disait juste : « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! »

\- D'accord mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne tout ça.

\- Elles parlaient de vous.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Emma avait l'air de prendre votre défense.

\- Prendre… Ma défense ? _S'étonna le maire_.

\- Oui. On n'a pas tout entendu mais j'ai compris que Blanche avait dû dire des trucs pas très sympa à propos de vous et que sa fille ne l'acceptait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Si vous voulez, Em-

\- Non, non, _coupa Regina_ , ça, j'ai compris. Je me parlais à moi-même.

\- Après, je ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Vous devriez en parler à l'une d'entre elles.

\- Merci, _sourit Regina que venait d'avoir son café_. Merci beaucoup, _dit-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte du diner._

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Emma s'était enfuie de chez elle pour ne pas avoir à entendre sa mère plus longtemps, elle avait été tellement furieuse des propos de Blanche qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir et s'était dirigée au poste pour y dormir. Garée devant la station, la blonde frappa le volant du plat de ses mains. Comment est-ce que sa mère pouvait dire ça ? Alors ce sera toujours comme ça ? Malgré tous les efforts de Regina, les gens la verront toujours comme la Méchante Reine ? Non, petit à petit, ils s'apercevront à quel point le maire avait changé et faisait son possible pour faire les bons choix et ne pas succomber à ses ténèbres. Et s'ils ne le voyaient pas, ils auraient affaire à elle. Emma ressentait le besoin de protéger la brune, malgré le rejet qu'elle avait essuyé la veille. Personne n'avait jamais été là pour Regina Mills et cela allait changé, même si celle-ci ne s'en rendrait peut-être jamais compte.

Emma sortit de sa voiture en claquant la portière, toujours remontée contre sa mère, et pénétra dans la station. Elle se rendit directement en salle de repos où se trouvait un lit. Elle s'y allongea, pensant y finir sa nuit mais elle était beaucoup trop énervée pour dormir. Regardant l'heure à sa montre et y lisant presque 6h du matin, Emma décida qu'il ne servait à rien de rester allongée puisqu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et se leva pour se rendre à son bureau. Elle savait que l'alcool n'avait pas encore totalement disparu de son organisme mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire et se dépêcha donc de se changer avec ses habits de sport qu'elle gardait toujours dans son bureau. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et partit courir.

Elle se mit à parcourir les rues de Storybrooke, encore déserte à cette heure ci. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, ses mollets lui suppliant de s'arrêter mais elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait besoin de cette douleur pour l'empêcher de penser à la brune qui l'obsédait tant depuis quelques temps. Elle se concentra sur la voix de Halsey et tenta d'oublier tous ces problèmes, ne serait ce que pour quelques instants. Vers 7h, la ville se réveilla avec le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Les habitants sortaient peu à peu de chez eux pour commencer leur journée, beaucoup se rendant au Granny's pour y prendre leur café matinal avant d'aller travailler. Elle saluait poliment les gens qu'elle rencontrait mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour discuter. Elle avait besoin de courir. Besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et sa colère en sentant l'air brûler ses poumons, la menant jusqu'au bord de l'évanouissement. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce besoin, viscérale presque, de faire du sport. Elle avait toujours aimé sculpter son corps mais ce n'était pas ce qui la motivait aujourd'hui. Ce matin là, elle prenait ça comme un exutoire, une échappatoire à sa vie.

Vers 7h30, elle finit sa course devant le diner de la ville pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie Ruby et en profiter pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'extérieur le temps de reprendre sa respiration puis poussa la porte du restaurant. Lorsqu'elle vit la serveuse, un sourire éclaircit son visage et elle s'avança rapidement vers elle pour pouvoir lui dire bonjour mais sa mère, qui prenait son café avec David et Henry, s'interposa entre elles.

\- Emma. Ils font qu'on parle, _la bonne humeur qui était venue à la vue de son amie disparut instantanément en entendant ces mots._

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Pardonnes-moi, mais j'aimerai bien aller parler à Ruby, _Emma contourna Blanche mais celle-ci l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face._

\- Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C'était idiot de ma part…

\- Idiot ? _Se moqua le Sheriff._ C'était bien plus qu'idiot. Mon Dieu mais Mary ! Comment as-tu pu dire ça ?

\- Je voulais être honnête avec toi ! _S'exclama sa mère_. Mais je ne le penses plus aujourd'hui !

\- J'en ai rien à faire, tu l'as quand même pensé ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que ça veut dire quand même ? Tu te rends comptes que tu voulais voir Regina morte ? Toi. Toi, Blanche-Neige, qui a toujours cru en une rédemption de sa part lorsque vous étiez dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Emma… C'était sous le feu de l'action…

\- C'était sous le feu de l'action, ouais… Caches-toi derrière cette excuse. Tu te rends compte que tu as souhaité que ton petit-fils perde une de ses mères ? _S'énerva Emma en sortant du diner oubliant ce qu'elle était venu y faire à la base._

\- Non, c'était… C'était pas ça, _tenta Blanche en la suivant à l'extérieur._

\- Si ! C'était exactement ça ! Tu as souhaité que Whale tue Regina ! Non, mais, merde quoi ! Tu te rends comptes d'à quel point c'est grave ?

\- J'ai regretté ça au moment où je l'ai pensé ! Au moment où tu m'as dit pourquoi elle était devenue comme ça !

\- Ouais ouais… Laisses-moi te dire une chose. Je ne te laisserais pas dire des choses comme ça. Je te croyais avec moi dans cette histoire. Je croyais que tu allais m'aider à mieux comprendre les sentiments que j'ai envers Regina. Mais, visiblement, j'avais tort, _Henry et David les avait suivi et observait la scène. David tenta d'intervenir mais il se fit rapidement rejeter._

\- Ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère.

\- Je parles comme je veux. J'ai 29 ans bientôt, les gars. Faudra vous y faire un jour. Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir, c'est une discussion entre elle et moi. _Charmant lança un regard à sa femme cherchant une réponse de son côté et celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de retourner au près de leur petit-fils._

\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît, laisses-moi au moins une chance de t'expliquer.

\- Ouais. Si tu veux, _elle était toujours énervée contre sa mère mais concédait qu'une discussion était obligatoire_. Plus tard, pas maintenant. Laisses-moi le temps.

\- Oui, bien sûr, _sourit Blanche contente que sa fille accepte de la laisser s'expliquer._ On pourra parler aussi de…

\- De ? _Invita Emma._

\- Ton enfance…

\- Ah non ! Écoutes moi bien, Mary, ça, c'est moi qui décide. Je ne veux pas vous parler de ça, d'accord ? Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Un jour... peut-être… Mais je t'interdis de me forcer ! _S'agaça la blonde._

\- Je suis ta mère, Emma. J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- C'est MA vie ! C'est MON enfance ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Si JE n'ai pas envie de vous en parler, VOUS devez faire avec !

\- Tu en as parlé à Regina !

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu lui dis tout de ton passé alors que c'est de sa faute si tu as été envoyé dans ce monde et que tu as eu cette enf-

\- Tais-toi ! _Coupa sa fille._ Voilà que tu recommences ! Putain, mais tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis quelque fois ? Ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! _S'exclama Mary qui en avait plus que marre de se faire parler sur ce ton_. Je suis ta mère, Emma. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu me dois le respect !

\- N'essayes pas de me faire la leçon, Mary. C'est trop tard. J'ai grandi avec ce langage de charretière car j'ai toujours été entourée de personnes parlant comme ça. Il faudra que tu t'y habitues, à ça aussi !

\- Emma, stop ! J'aimerai juste avoir une discussion civilisée avec toi, _demanda-t-elle en reprenant une voix plus douce._

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je la défends ainsi ? _Blanche hocha la tête et Emma s'approcha pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire_. Je la défends ainsi car ce n'est pas de sa faute et parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, _continua-t-elle reprenant ce que lui avait dit sa mère plus tôt_ , je l'aime, _la brunette soupira et Emma se recula_. Et tu veux savoir un truc ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous défendrais de la même manière, toi et David, si quelqu'un me disait que c'était de votre faute.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Évidement, vous êtes mes parents, _s'agaça Emma lâchant ça comme si c'était d'une totale évidence_. Et je vous aime. Mais je ne te laisserais pas parler ainsi de Reg-

Emma se stoppa net et Mary se tourna pour en connaître la raison avant de voir une brune sortir de sa, maintenant si familière, Mercedes noire.

_.-._.-._

Une fois assise à son bureau, le maire pu repenser tranquillement à la scène devant le Granny's. Alors, comme ça, Emma la défendait face à sa mère malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au manoir. Étrange. Enfin, pas si étrange que ça puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que la blonde prenait sa défense face à ses parents. Un sourire prit peu à peu place sur ses lèvres. Emma Swan se disputait avec ses parents, pour elle et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'un sentiment de bonheur venait avec cette nouvelle. Jamais personne ne l'avait défendu.

Entendant qu'on frappait à sa porte, Regina secoua la tête pour ôter la blonde de ses pensées, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et fit semblant d'être plongée dans un dossier avant de laisser entrer son premier rendez-vous de la matinée.

A midi, elle pu enfin faire une pause pour rendre visite à Rumplestiltskin. Les rendez-vous s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres et elle était fatiguée d'entendre les pseudos problèmes des citoyens. Elle se mit en route pour la boutique de Gold à pied pour profiter de la douceur du début de printemps. Sur la route, elle tourna la tête prêt du Granny's qui était de l'autre côté de la rue et en regardant à travers la vitre, elle y aperçut Emma en pleine discussion avec Ruby. La brune riait à gorge déployée tout en touchant l'épaule, le bras ou la main de la blonde. Ne pouvant expliquer pourquoi, la jalousie pris peu à peu possession du corps de Regina et elle voulut les rejoindre pour mettre fin à cette rencontre. Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà pour traverser la rue, elle vit que Emma mit fin à leur rencontre avec un petit sourire crispé avant de sortir du diner. Heureuse de cette réaction, le maire reprit sa route pour la boutique d'antiquité tout en vérifiant que la blonde n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la boutique, Mr. Gold l'attendait derrière son comptoir, un sourire de politicien vissé sur le visage.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, votre Majesté ?

\- Ne sois pas si bête, Rumple. Tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis là.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Comment Emma a fait pour brisé la malédiction ? _L'homme émit un petit rire moqueur avant de lui répondre._

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, ma chère.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Emma Swan n'est pas mon Véritable Amour ! _Voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, elle continua_. Il est impossible d'en avoir deux !

\- C'est exact, _confirma Gold._

\- Alors comment est-ce possible ? _Rumple secoua la tête devant l'incompréhension de son ancienne élève_. Quoi ?

\- Ouvres les yeux, Regina. La réponse que tu cherches est juste sous tes yeux.

\- Arrêtes d'être aussi énigmatique et donnes-moi une vrai réponse pour une fois.

\- Je regrettes mais c'est à toi de suivre ce que ton cœur te dit.

\- Mon cœur me dit que c'est impossible !

\- En es-tu sûre, ma chère ? Ne serait ce pas plutôt ton cerveau qui te dis ça ? _Regina ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais elle ne trouva pas les mots_. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es la seule à pouvoir trouver réponse à cette question. Seul ton cœur peut te montrer le chemin que tu dois emprunter. _Belle fit son apparition dans la pièce, et se posta aux côtés de son mari_. Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien m'excuser, je dois aller déjeuner avec ma femme.

Regina ne rajouta rien et sortit de la boutique, la tête encore plus embrouillée qu'avant. Gold n'avait, encore une fois, pas été d'une grande aide. Il était toujours énigmatique et ne répondait jamais réellement à ses questions. Elle lâcha un râle de frustration mais vérifia rapidement que personne ne l'avait entendue. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au Granny's pour y prendre une salade avant de retourner à la mairie.

Le reste de la journée fut aussi ennuyeuse que la matinée. Les habitants venaient un à un la voir pour demander un lampadaire en plus, ou un agrandissement du parking devant l'hôpital. Regina ne s'y intéressa qu'extérieurement, en hochant de la tête de temps en temps et en notant les requêtes mais à vrai dire, ses pensées étaient bien loin des malheurs de ses citoyens.

Plus elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Gold, plus tout devenait plus clair. Mais plus elle comprenait et plus elle refusait cette réalité. Non. Emma Swan n'était pas son Véritable Amour. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui prouver le contraire en lui remontrant tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec la blonde. Tous les moments de silence où elles s'étaient dévorées des yeux. L'ambiguïté de leur regard à la mine. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et plus le temps passait, plus elle perdait toute logique dans ses raisonnements.

Lorsque l'horloge montra 17h, Regina se fit un plaisir de fermer son bureau et de rentrer chez elle pour voir son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille. En entrant chez elle, elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Henry qui faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Elle passa une heure avec lui, à l'aider et à écouter comment s'était passé sa journée. Ce petit moment de tranquillité lui fit du bien, elle oublia ses problèmes pendant quelques instants.

Elle envoya Henry à la douche et en profita pour descendre préparer le diner. Alors qu'elle était en train de couper ses légumes en petit carré, le bruit de la sonnette brisa le silence. Agacée par cette apparition, elle défit son tablier qu'elle posa sur la table, se recoiffa rapidement et alla ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand sa porte d'entrée, elle découvrit Emma de l'autre côté, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et shootant dans des pierres de son allée. Ne pouvant décidément pas refermer la porte comme si de rien n'était, elle s'avança sur son perron et attendit calmement que la blonde ne prenne la parole.

\- Écoutes… Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis venue faire ici, _commença le Sheriff_ , mais il fallait que je te parle.

\- Je vous écoutes, Miss Swan, _Emma soupira à ces paroles._

\- Je dois avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment grave si tu reprends le vouvoiement et le « Miss Swan », _Regina ne pu qu'entendre la tristesse dans sa voix_. Je… Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de… De répéter mon nom et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai paniquée et j-

\- Bien, _coupa la brune qui voulait mettre fin à cette discussion car elle savait qu'elle allait craquer d'une minute à l'autre_ , si c'est tout ce que vous voulez me dire, Miss Swan, j-

\- Ne me « Miss Swan » pas, _coupa à son tour la blonde_ , nous avons été par trop de choses.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous voulez me dire, _répéta le maire_ , Em-ma, j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi pour préparer le diner. _Alors qu'elle se retournait déjà pour pénétrer chez elle, la Sauveuse éleva la voix pour la faire se stopper._

\- Pourquoi fuis-tu cette conversation ? _Regina se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage_. Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler de fuite mais j'aimerai juste que tu m'expliques.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer.

\- Si ! Tu peux simplement me dire : « Je ne veux plus te voir. », alors là je comprendrais et je te laisserais tranquille. Ou alors, tu peux m'expliquer ta réaction. Je veux simplement savoir si je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal, _supplia presque Emma._

\- Je… Tu… _Balbutia Regina_. Tu n'as rien fais de mal… Non… Tu n'as rien fais, _dit-elle finalement en faisant précipitamment demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle et fermer la porte._

* * *

 **Bon, alors parlons deux secondes de la phrase : " Ne me "Miss Swan" pas, nous avons été par trop de choses". J'ai un peu beaucoup galéré car j'ai traduit la phrase originale prononcée dans la série qui est "Don't "Miss Swan" me, we've been through too much". Et j'avoue avoir mit quelques temps pour trouver une version française acceptable, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop choqué !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'ai une semaine de retard, je le sais et je m'en excuse. J'ai repris les cours la semaine dernière et avec l'emploi du temps que j'ai, je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire. Je fais du 8h-18h tous les jours. Je ne peux que écrire le mercredi après-midi et le week-end, ce qui ne fais pas une plage horaire très importante. Donc, je voulais dire qu'il n'y aura plus de 1chap/semaine. Je ne peux plus tenir ce rythme. Je pense que les chapitres seront livrés à peu près toutes les deux semaines, ça dépendra. Je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous comprenez que je préfère privilégier mes cours.**

 **Bref, après ce bloc sur ma vie, je voulais vous remercier pour les 100 reviews. 100 REVIEWS LES GARS ! Non mais vraiment quoi... 100 ! C'est vraiment énorme et merci beaucoup. Enfaîte, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir des retours ! Je ne pense jamais à vous remercier pour toutes vos mises en follow/favoris et pour toutes vos revies alors qu'à haque fois que je reçois une notifications, je saute sur place tellement ça me fait plaisir ! Donc, merci, merci, MERCI !**

 **Bon, voilà, enfin, je vous laisse lire après toutes ses lignes de blabla. Et j'attends vos retours avec impatiente ! Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 18**

Bouche bée, Emma Swan resta silencieuse devant cette porte close. Regina lui avait affirmée qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et la blonde pouvait sentir qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi la brune avait-elle eu aussi peur pendant leur baiser ? N'ayant toujours pas de réponses à ses questions, elle s'éloigna lentement et monta dans sa Coccinelle. Elle avait passé sa journée à faire toutes sortes de théories mais aucunes d'elles ne semblaient possible.

Soupirant de cette situation, Emma se mit en route pour le Granny's où elle y prit un repas à emporter avant de se rendre à la station où elle passerait la nuit. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son bureau au poste et, comme le reste de la journée, repensa à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa vie.

Et si Mary Margaret avait raison ? Et si Emma était l'âme sœur de Regina ? C'était possible, elle se devait de l'avouer mais c'était tellement irréel. Et pourtant, cela pourrait parfaitement bien expliquer sa réaction lors de leur première rencontre. Cela pourrait justifier le lien qui existait entre elles mais que la blonde n'arrivait pas du tout à expliquer.

Le Sheriff abandonna rapidement l'idée de comprendre, sachant qu'une discussion avec Regina était indispensable pour y voir plus clair mais que cette dernière n'était pas très encline à la conversation pour le moment. Après avoir fini son cheeseburger, Emma regarda l'horloge et y trouvant une heure encore décente, elle descendit de son bureau pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise et attraper son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Rapidement, elle retrouva le contact qu'elle voulait et appuya sur « appel ».

_.-._.-._

Regina resta quelques minutes, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Elle savait que Emma serait venu la confronter mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer, de se préparer à affronter ce regard empli de tristesse.

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et Regina n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation. Elle voulait rester loin de la blonde le temps qu'elle y voit plus clair mais elle s'en savait incapable. Rien que là, une simple petite discussion lui avait fait réaliser la place que la Sauveuse avait prise dans son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas la voir triste, ça lui était insupportable, voilà pourquoi elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Emma se croit responsable.

Elle se redressa finalement lorsque son fils dévala les escaliers. Elle souffla, repassa les plis imaginaires de sa jupe et se retourna pour faire face à Henry qui la regardait, intrigué.

\- Ça va maman ?

\- Oui, mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas, _tenta la brune._

\- Qui s'était ? _Regina pesa le pour et le contre avant de décider de lui dire la vérité._

\- Emma, _déclara-t-elle simplement avant de se diriger à la cuisine pour continuer la préparation du repas. Évidement, Henry la suivit._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Régler quelques trucs pour le travail, _mentit-elle._

\- M'ouais, _fit son fils, pas vraiment convaincu_. Si tu le dis, _il scruta sa mère quelques instants mais voyant qu'elle ne rajouterait rien il abandonna l'idée_. J'ai finis mes devoirs, tu veux de l'aides ?

\- Volontiers, _s'empressa de répondre le maire, plus qu'heureuse de la proposition de son fils._

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire sincère et ils terminèrent ensemble le dîner. Henry dressa rapidement la table et ils purent manger dans la bonne humeur et les rires de l'enfant embaumèrent la maison. Regina se moquait de sa façon de manger et Henry lui racontait toutes ses péripéties à l'école. Le petit monta finalement se coucher et la brune resta dans le salon, à méditer ses problèmes.

_.-._.-._

Après avoir passé son appel, Emma se décida à regarder l'avancée de l'affaire des vols. Son père avait considérablement progressé mais les criminels n'étaient toujours pas sous les barreaux et ils avaient même recommencé. Dans le rapport de David, il était écrit qu'il s'agirait d'une bande d'une vingtaine de jeunes entre 10 et 20 ans. Sur les photos des caméras de surveillance aux alentours des maisons, on ne voyait aucun visage. On comprenait juste qu'un leader, plus vieux que les autres, les menaient de maison en maisons. Ayant fini de mettre au propre toutes les informations récoltées, Emma alla se coucher dans la salle de repos.

Évidement, ses cauchemars ne l'épargnèrent pas cette nuit et elle se réveilla en sursaut à 4h du matin lorsqu'elle tomba du lit. Emma se remit debout en grommelant et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se débarbouiller. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle de repos, elle remarqua le mot qui avait été laissé sur la table dans le coin de la pièce. Inquiète que quelqu'un soit venue ici pendant qu'elle dormait, elle attrapa le bout de papier et y lut les mots gravés à l'encre dessus :

« _Emma,_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ma réaction. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu n'as absolument rien fais. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. C'est juste que… Je ne comprends plus rien. As-tu déjà eu le sentiment que les réponses que tu attendais étaient juste en face de toi mais qu'en même temps ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça ? C'est ce que je vis en ce moment. Tout paraît si clair alors que tout est si compliqué…_

 _Je t'expliquerais tout, je te promets. Je t'expliquerais ma réaction, mais laisse moi un peu de temps pour trouver les réponse que j'attends. Après, on pourra en discuter calmement._

 _Je ne sais juste pas très bien comment aimer._

 _-R_ »

Emma resta bloquée de longues minutes sur cette dernière phrase, « _Je ne sais juste pas très bien comment aimer._ » Que voulait-elle dire par la ? Regina l'aimait ? Et puis, quelles étaient les réponses qu'elle attendait ? Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça ? Une possible relation entre elles ?

La blonde était inquiète et ne comprenait pas de quoi Regina voulait parler mais elle savait une chose, le maire lui expliquerait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir lorsqu'elle s'en sentirait capable. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui laisse du temps et de l'espace. Cela tombait bien, car si tout ce passait comme elle l'avait prévu, ce soir, elle partirait de Storybrooke pour un petit road-trip de quelques jours.

_.-._.-._

Alors que l'horloge avait affiché presque minuit, Regina s'était décidée à écrire un mot pour Emma. Elle s'était ensuite téléportée devant la station pour le poser sur le bureau de l'intéressée mais elle avait remarqué que la Coccinelle jaune était garée devant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la brune avait franchit les portes de la station à l'aide des ses clés passe-partout et s'était dirigée vers la salle de repos en essayant de minimiser le bruit de ses talons contre le carrelage. Elle avait entre-ouvert doucement la porte et s'était glissée dans la pièce. Malgré le manque de lumière, elle avait trouvé la table qu'elle cherchait et y avait posé son mot. Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle avait entendu le Sheriff grogner en bougeant sur son lit. Regina s'était figée instantanément et avait attendu de voir si Emma était réveillée. Le silence était finalement revenu et la brune avait soupiré de soulagement. Elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle et s'était ré-téléportée chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à la blonde car elle savait qu'elle aurait été capable de rester à l'admirer, comme un peintre pourrait admirer un tableau de maître, debout au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Regina avait enlevé ses talons hauts et monté les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle s'était changée rapidement pour quelque chose de plus confortable et s'était glissée sous sa couette. A sa plus grande surprise, le sommeil n'avait pas mit très longtemps à venir la cueillir et elle s'était endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain fut une journée assez banale pour Regina. C'était samedi et Henry avait prévu de passer la journée avec sa mère biologique. Il lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux mais la brune avait catégoriquement refusé, ne donnant aucune raison valable à son fils, ce qui lui avait valu un petit interrogatoire de la part de ce dernier :

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- J'ai encore quelques dossiers à clôturer et je suis assez fatiguée, _tenta Regina._

\- Mamaaaan, _sourit Henry_ , ne me ment pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas, _et en effet, elle ne mentait pas, elle avait réellement des dossiers en cours et elle était réellement fatiguée mais elle omettait juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Emma Swan pour le moment_. Il est 10h, Emma devrait arriver d'ici une minute à l'autre, _déclara-t-elle voulant_ _éviter de dire une bêtise_ , tu es prêt ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? Ça c'était plutôt bien amélioré entre vous, alors pourquoi soudainement tu ne veux pas voir ma' ?

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ta mère Henry.

\- Maiis oui, bien sûr, _le bruit de la sonnette coupa la discussion. Henry partit ouvrir et revint quelques secondes après,_ _tirant Emma par la manche de sa veste_ _._

\- Euh… Il se passe quoi là, gamin ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Maman ne veut pas venir avec nous.

\- Et ?

\- Bah je voudrais qu'elle vienne, moi !

\- Tu ne peux pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie.

\- Mais maaaa' ! _Emma sourit bêtement à ce surnom, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle devait ressembler à Mary Margaret lorsque c'était elle à la place de Henry_. Ne sois pas de son côté, aussi !

\- Je suis sûre que ta mère a de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas venir. N'est-ce pas Regina ? _Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'intéressée qui la regardait intensément._

\- Pardon ? Quoi ? _Répondit la brune en secouant la tête, ayant totalement perdu le fil de la conversation devant le sourire qu'avait eu Emma._

\- Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons pour ne pas venir, n'est-ce pas ? _Invita le Sheriff, d'une voix aiguë._

\- Oh ! Oui ! Comme je l'ai dit à Henry, il me reste des dossiers qui doivent être impérativement finis cette semaine.

\- Voilà, gamin ! _Sourit Emma, en se retournant sur son fils_. C'est une excellente raison qu'elle a, là, ta mère !

\- Mais… C'est pas cool ! Maman, s'il-te-plaît, viens ! _Supplia presque Henry. Il regarda fixement sa mère brune et lui fit la moue qui la faisait toujours craquer. Ça aurait pu marcher, mais la blonde ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre femme de s'attendrir. Elle prit son fils par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie._

\- Je te le ramène à 18h ! _S'exclama le Sheriff en fermant la porte d'entrée._

_.-._.-._

Emma souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle passa la porte du manoir des Mills, mais se reprit quand elle remarqua le regard interrogateur que lui lançait son fils. Elle lui sourit et le poussa quelques peu pour qu'il avance. Ils firent rouler les graviers de l'allée sous leurs pieds et arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à la Coccinelle jaune qui était garée juste devant la demeure. Emma monta du côté conducteur et attendit tranquillement que Henry fasse le tour de la voiture pour monter à ses côtés.

\- Bon gamin, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-elle quand il eut attaché sa ceinture de sécurité._

\- J'en sais trop rien, peut-être qu'on pourrait-

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait ? _Invita Emma puisque Henry s'était coupé net et avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Alors qu'elle n'attendait plus aucune réponse_ _et venait de mettre le contact_ _, il tourna la tête vers elle avec un petite sourire au coin des lèvres et un sourcil relevé._

\- Tu l'as tutoyée.

\- De- Pardon ? Quoi ? _S'étonna la blonde qui ne pouvait que remarquer la ressemblance marquante entre son fils et sa mère adoptive._

\- Avec maman. Tu l'as tutoyée.

\- Oh ! _Réalisa-t-elle enfin._ Oui, et ? Ce n'est pas ce que les amies font ?

\- Ne me prends pour plus bête que je suis, ma', _rit l'enfant_. Vous êtes pas discrètes, _affirma Henry, croyant avoir correctement analyser le comportement de ses mères_. Ça se voit.

\- On est pas… Discrètes ? _S'étonna Emma_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se voit ? _Demanda-t-elle en attrapant une bouteille d'eau sur les sièges à l'arrière pour ensuite en prendre une gorgée._

\- Que vous vous aimez ! _S'enthousiasma Henry en levant ses mains au ciel comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. A ces mots, Emma recracha sa gorgée d'eau_ _sur_ _le volant et toussota quelques peu, faisant partir son fils dans un fou rire._

\- Te moques pas, _sourit Emma en nettoyant l'eau avec le revers de son pull._

\- C'était trop drôle ! _Rit Henry en essuyant les larmes de joies qui avaient coulés le long de ses joues._

\- Fils ingrat ! _S'indigna la blonde en lui donnant une petit coup sur l'épaule._

\- Pardon, pardon, mais c'était vraiment super drôle, ma' !

\- Je ne trouve pas non, _contredit Emma mais, le demi sourire qu'elle a_ _rborait,_ _montrait bien le contraire_ , j'ai failli m'étouffer moi ! _La Sauveuse finit d'essuyer l'eau avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se tourner pour faire face à son fils_. Je peux savoir ce que tu voulais entendre par là ?

\- Bah c'est simple, tu es l'amoureuse de maman.

\- Ok, Henry, je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette idée mais ta mère et moi, on est amies, d'accord ? Simplement, amies, _affirma Emma, essayant de prendre sa voix la plus convaincante._

\- C'est faux. Je n'ai peut-être que 11 ans mais j'ai bien vu comment vous vous comportez quand vous êtes ensembles.

\- Et comment se comporte-t-on ? _Demanda sa mère._

\- Vous êtes comme les garçons et les filles ma classe.

\- Euh… Mais encore ? _Invita la blonde qui ne comprenait pas où son fils voulait en venir._

\- Bah, quand un garçon aime une fille, il lui tire des cheveux et il l'embête mais on voit bien que c'est pas méchant. Et, vous êtes pareil. _Emma resta interdite devant ce discours. Elle chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de répondre._

\- Tu as raison, _devant le regard enthousiaste de Henry, elle rectifia_. Enfin, à moitié. Ta mère et moi… Ne sommes pas amies, certes, car c'est compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Notre relation, je veux dire, est compliqué. Tu comprends ? Alors, oui, peut-être qu'on peut avoir le même comportement que tes camarades mais, je ne suis pas l'amoureuse de ta mère. Nous ne sommes pas amoureuses.

\- Mais, pourquoi vous êtes comme ça alors ?

\- Parce que j'aime bien agacer ta mère. Dès mon arrivée à Storybrooke, on a toujours communiqué de cette façon, _sourit Emma se remémorant son premier jours dans cette ville_. Mais maintenant, à la différence d'il y a quelques mois, on s'apprécie. Tu vois, gamin ? Notre relation a toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Je l'énerve, elle me répond, et je fais pareil.

\- Je vois, _fit Henry, déçu de voir son raisonnement taillé en pièce._

\- Je suis désolée de te décevoir, Henry. Nous trois, on est une famille, du moins c'est ce que je pense mais ta mère et moi ne sommes pas amoureuses. Je veux être sûre que tu comprennes.

\- Je comprends ma', _assura Henry, un petit sourire sur le visage._

\- Mais, je dois dire que je suis étonnée par un point.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? _Voyant l'incompréhension de son fils, elle précisa_. Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas l'air d'être effrayé par cette idée. Ça ne te dérangerai pas de voir tes mamans s'aimer… **aimer** ?

\- Bah non ! Vous êtes mes mamans, se serait trop cool ! On serait une vraie famille ! _Emma sourit devant son innocence._

\- Surtout, ne dis pas à ta mère que je nous ai comparé à des enfants de 11 ans. Elle me tuerait sur place sinon !

Les deux compères rirent devant l'image d'une Regina rouge de colère et arrachant le cœur de la blonde puis Emma fit vrombir le moteur de sa voiture et parcouru les rues de Storybrooke à la recherche d'une occupation.

_.-._.-._

Regina observait la Coccinelle jaune garée devant chez elle. Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure que Emma et leur fils étaient partit du manoir mais ils n'avaient toujours pas demarré. La brune se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ce cercueil ambulant mais fut obliger de détourner le regard lorsque la voiture disparut finalement de son champ de vision.

Le maire soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, dans son bureau. Elle aurait voulu passer la journée avec eux mais elle savait qu'il aurait été difficile pour elle de ne pas céder à la tentation et de ne pas ré-goûter aux lèvres roses de la femme qui l'obsédait tant.

Voulant se détendre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle y fit couler un bain chaud. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, Regina en profita pour allumer sa chaîne hi-fi et lancer l'une de ses playlists. La musique était vraiment la meilleur invention que ce monde avait créé se disait Regina à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ses voix et ses sons qui la détendait.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Il était maintenant 18h et Henry arriverait d'ici peu. La brune n'avait presque pas avancé de la journée. Elle avait à peine réussi clôturer un seul petit dossier mais c'était tout ce que son niveau de concentration lui avait permit de produire. Ses pensées étaient tourmentées par ses questionnements mais surtout par la blonde.

Alors qu'elle se massait les tempes une énième fois cette journée, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas courir dans les escaliers, signe que son fils venait de rentrer. En effet, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Henry courut lui raconter sa journée, apparemment parfaite vu la mine joyeuse qu'il affichait.

\- Commet s'est passé ta journée, Henry ? _Demanda Regina en se levant de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre._

\- C'était trop cool ! _S'enjoua le petit._

\- D'accord, d'accord, _sourit la brune_. Vas poser tes affaires et tu me raconteras tout ça après. Je t'attends en bas, je vais faire un chocolat chaud.

\- Trop cool ! Merci maman !

Puis, Henry courut dans sa chambre tandis que Regina se rendit à la cuisine. Son fils le rejoignit rapidement et la brune l'écouta patiemment raconter les péripéties de sa petite journée passée avec Emma. Regina s'amusait de le voir si enthousiaste, il ne s'arrêtait de parler que pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- T'aurais dû venir, c'était vraiment cool, _conclut-il._

\- J'en suis sûre, Henry, et ça m'aurait fait plaisir de venir mais j'avais du travail.

\- Je sais.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec vous, _promit la brune_. Même si j'ai des dossiers à finir.

\- Ouais mais ça va pas arriver avant quelques temps, _lâcha Henry avec un air triste sur le visage._

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Parce que ma' part quelques jours à New-York.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Bah ouais, je sais pas, elle m'a rien dit. Elle a juste dit qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve quelqu'un.

\- Elle part quand ? _S'enquit Regina en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise, la faisant presque tomber à terre._

\- Euh… Ce soir… Mais pourquoi ? _S'inquiéta Henry qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère._

\- Bon Dieu, Swan… Vraiment ? _Souffla-t-elle de colère._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, _mentit l'ancienne Méchante Reine_. Je reviens, j'ai un appel à passer.

Regina s'empressa de prendre son téléphone dans son sac à main et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Debout sur son perron, elle envoya un message à la blonde :

 **#Vous comptez réellement partir retrouver votre frère sans moi ?!**

 **#Regina, ne le prends pas contre toi.**

 **#Et comment voulez-vous que je le prenne ?**

 **#Tu veux bien m'attendre dix minutes ? Je préfère t'en parler face à face.**

 **#Soit.**

_.-._.-._

Emma avait reçu un appel vers 16h alors que Henry et elle venait d'entrer dans le Granny's pour y prendre un goûter. Elle avait laisser son fils prendre leur commande et était ressortit pour répondre.

\- Swan ?

\- Non, vous vous êtes trompé, désolé ! _S'amusa le Sheriff._

\- Ah, j'étais sûr d'avoir noté le bon numéro pourtant. Mince, _répondit l'homme et Emma entendit un rire étouffé de l'autre côté de la ligne qu'elle reconnut directement._

\- Salut Jane !

\- Comment t'as su ? _Demanda une voix féminine._

\- Ton rire est reconnaissable à des kilomètres.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas.

\- C'est toi qui vois ! _Rit Emma, un rire sarcastique lui répondit avant qu'une seconde voix de femme de ne fasse entendre plus loin._

\- Jane ! _Appelait-elle._

\- Bon, je suis désolée, _s'excusa Jane_ , mais Maura a des infos. A plus, Emma !

\- A plus, Jane ! Salut, Maura !

\- Bonjour, Emma, _entendit-elle_. Au revoir, Emma, _la blonde sourit et attendit que son ami reprenne la parole._

\- Désolé, Korsak est pas là. Il est descendu aux archives pour notre enquête.

\- Dommage, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

\- J'oublierai pas.

\- Bon, je suppose que si tu m'appelles ce n'est pas simplement pour discuter du bon vieux temps mais parce que tu as des renseignements pour moi. J'ai vu juste ?

\- Exactement !

\- Donc ?

\- Bah… Mince… J'ai perdu mes notes, _mentit l'homme_.

\- Alleeez, Frost ! S'il-te-plaît !

\- Je pourrais peut-être les retrouver si tu m'offrais une bière mais tu es pas à Boston, alors je ne les retrouverais pas.

\- Ok ! J'ai compris ! Promis, je ferais un détour par la poste pour t'offrir une bière la prochaine fois que j'irais à Boston.

\- Hum… A voila ! Je les ai retrouvées. Elles étaient cachées sous un dossier, ces coquines, _Emma ne pu retenir un éclat de rire._ Bon, j'ai retrouvée la dernière adresse de ton frère. Ça a été compliqué parce qu'il a beaucoup déménagé et que ce n'était plus dans notre juridiction mais après quelques coups de fil, j'ai découvert que sa dernière adresse connue était à New-York.

\- New-York ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours.

\- Je vais tenter le coup. Merci, Frost ! Vraiment !

\- Toujours là pour aider une vieille amie !

\- Je ferais un détour par Boston, promis !

\- T'as intérêt ! _Emma tourna la tête vers le Granny's et vit que son fils venait de récupérer leur commande et regardait fixement sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il voulait manger._

\- Je vais y aller, mon fils m'attend.

\- Ton… Fils ? _Emma sourit à cette réaction._

\- Je t'expliquerais. Je pense partir dès ce soir, je sais pas trop. Je te dirais quand j'arriverais à Boston.

\- Ok, ça me va. A plus, Swan.

\- A plus, Frost.

Emma raccrocha, rit encore une fois de ses amis et rejoignit Henry qui, bien sûr, avait déjà puisé dans ses pancakes.

Après avoir ramené son fils chez sa mère, Emma se dépêcha de rentrer à l'appartement pour préparer ses affaires. Elle prit son sac et y mit des vêtements pour plusieurs jours, ne sachant pas comment ça allait se passer une fois à New-York. Une fois ses vêtements pliés et rangés, elle descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bain et réunir tous les produits dont elle aurait besoin. Évidement, l'opération n'échappa pas à ses parents mais ils se turent alors Emma remonta dans sa chambre finaliser sa valise. Avant de déposer Henry chez lui, elle était allée retirer de l'argent, lui enlevant donc une tâche en moins maintenant.

Alors qu'elle venait de fermer son sac, elle reçu un message de Regina et malgré l'écran, elle pouvait très bien imaginer la colère de la brune. Après un court échange de message, Emma descendit les escaliers avec son sac, voulant aller au plus vite expliquer son départ à l'autre femme. Mais Mary-Margaret ne le voyait pas de cette œil. La blonde eut à peine le temps de poser son sac à terre que la brunette lui sautait presque à la gorge.

\- Où vas-tu ? Pourquoi t'as fais ton sac ? Tu pars ? Tu veux plus vivre ici ? Tu vas au B&B ? Tu as trouvé un appart-

\- Stop ! _S'exclama Emma, ne suivant plus les questions de sa mère_. Calme-toi, Mary. Je ne déménage pas.

\- J'ai eu peur, _souffla Blanche_ , mais alors où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais quelques jours à New-York, _la peur qu'avait ressenti Mary en voyant sa fille faire sa valise et qui avait disparu avec ces paroles, revint en un instant._

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire à New-York ? _Ce fut David qui l'arrêta en lui pressant les épaules._

\- Calmes-toi, Blanche. Laisses-la s'expliquer.

\- Pardon, _s'excusa Mary en baissant la tête._

\- Bon, en faites… Je vais essayer de retrouver mon frère, _expliqua Emma._

\- Ton… Frère ? _S'étonna David._

\- Comment est-ce même possible ? _Demanda Mary, incrédule._

\- Je parle pas d'un frère de sang.

\- Oh, _comprirent finalement ses parents._

\- Voilà. Donc, je ne sais pas encore combien de t-

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? _S'enquit Blanche, coupant la parole à sa fille._

\- Oui.

\- Non mais tu viens d'un tout autre monde, Emma. Si ton frère vit à New-York, tu ne pourras pas le revoir de si tôt car il ne pourra pas venir à Storybrooke.

\- Je sais, _répondit simplement la blonde qui savait déjà où cette conversation allait mener._

\- Et puis, avez-vous continué à vous parler ? _Demanda Mary._

\- Non.

\- Se souvient-il de toi ? _Continua la brunette._

\- Je n'en sais rien, _admit Emma._

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir affronter son regard si jamais il ne te reconnaît pas ?

\- Je l'aurais au moins revu, et je saurais s'il va bien. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé ? _Questionna David, voyant que sa femme était à court d'arguments._

\- Pour la même raison que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de cette fameuse famille d'accueil.

\- Il… était avec toi ? _Tenta Mary._

\- Oui. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je dois passer chez Regina avant de prendre la route.

\- Pour prévenir Henry, je suppose, _sourit David._

\- Non, pour la prévenir elle.

Emma ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle s'avança vers eux et les pris dans ses bras longuement avant de leur promettre de les tenir au courant. Elle disparut ensuite derrière la porte d'entrée et dévala les escaliers, jetant son sac par dessus son épaule. Dehors, elle ouvrit le coffre de sa Coccinelle pour y déposer son sac avant de mettre en route le moteur et de se rendre au 108 rue Mifflin. Garée devant la maison, elle regarda l'heure à son téléphone. Elle était en retard sur ce qu'elle avait dit alors que s'il y avait bien un moment où elle n'aurait pas dû être en retard, s'était celui là. Soupirant, Emma parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée et s'empressa de sonner. Mais évidement, personne ne répondit. Elle sonna deux fois de plus, et abandonna l'idée.

\- Eh merde, putain Swan, _ragea-t-elle à haute voix en faisant demi-tour mais une voix l'arrêta._

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne parlez pas comme ça en présence de notre fils, Miss Swan, _Emma se retourna pour faire face à la brune qui hantait ses pensées, tenant la porte d'entrée à moitié ouverte d'une main et avait l'autre sur ses hanches._

\- Merci d'avoir ouvert, _commença la blonde qui décida d'ignorer le reproche de l'autre femme_. Il faut que je t'expliques.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, _affirma le maire d'une voix stricte en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle et en croisant ses bras._

\- Écoutes… Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, ok ? C'est juste, que j'ai reçu des informations d'un ami à moi dans la police et que je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée que je parte quelques jours. _Voyant que la brune ne réagissait pas, elle continua_. Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de temps, et je respecte ça et ma virée t'en donne autant que tu veux, tu comprends ?

\- C'était quelque chose qu'on devait faire ensemble, Emma. Je t'avais dit que je viendrais avec toi. Alors, non, je ne comprends pas. Oui, je t'ai demandé du temps. J'en suis consciente et j'apprécie que tu veuilles respecter ça, mais on devait le faire ensemble. Donc, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne peux même pas sortir de la ville, Regina.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- As-tu vu ce que ça a fait à Atchoum ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas aveugle, merci. Mais moi, je peux sortir.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est long à expliquer. Mais revenons en au sujet principal, tu ne peux pas partir sans moi. Je viens avec toi.

\- Sauf que je pars ce soir, Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Tu veux venir avec moi, ce soir ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas ?

\- Voyons Regina, tu peux pas faire ça. Tu me demandes du temps et après tu viens en road-trip avec moi ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais je ne te laisserai par chercher ton frère sans moi.

\- Tu peux pas quitter la ville comme ça sans prévenir personne. Tu restes tout de même le maire. Et il y a Henry.

\- Plus tu parles, et plus j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je vienne, _un petit rire échappa à Emma._

\- Oh non, Regina. Crois-moi. C'est très loin d'être le cas mais je sais juste que tu ne peux pas tout quitter comme moi je peux le faire.

\- Je suis sûre que tes parents s'occuperont très bien de notre fils. Je suis sûre que les citoyens pourront se passer de moi quelques temps, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une ville normale. Et tu es le Sheriff, Emma. Tu ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça, toi non plus.

\- David fera très bien l'affaire en tant que remplaçant.

\- Arrêtes d'essayer de trouver des excuses ! Je viens avec toi. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- Reg-

\- Non. **On** devait aller chercher ton frère. **Ensemble**. Tu veux partir ce soir ? Soit ! Je m'y fais. Je viens. Malgré ce que je t'ai écrit, malgré tout, je viens et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis, _Emma tenta de cacher son sourire mais elle y arriva bien mal._

\- C'est vous qui voyez, madame le maire. Rendez-vous dans une heure à l'appartement, je vais prévenir mes parents.

\- Bien, _sourit Regina en pénétrant dans sa maison._

* * *

 **Bon, alors, encore une fois, j'ai voulu traduire une phrase tirée de la série et j'avoue que là c'est un peu la merde. La phrase originale est : « I don't know how to love very well. » Allez traduire ça pour que ça ne ressemble pas à n'importe quoi, sachant que mot pour mot ça fait : « Je ne sais pas comment aimer très bien. » Est-ce français ? Je ne pense pas non. Donc, j'espère que la traduction : « Je ne sais pas très bien comment aimer. » ne vous a pas trop piquée les yeux. Sinon, bah je suis désolée les gars ! :D**

 **Petit clin d'œil à une des autres séries que j'adore mais qui est malheureusement terminée, Rizzoli & Isles. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est absolument pas un crossover, les personnages apparaîtront un peu dans le prochain chapitre mais c'est tout.**

A bientôt pour le chapitre 19 ! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
**

 **Je sais que je poste un peu tard mais vous verrez que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre mais je pense, et j'espère, qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos reviews !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 19**

Une fois la porte d'entrée du 108 rue Mifflin fermée, Emma se rua à sa voiture pour rentrer rapidement chez elle. Maintenant que Regina venait avec elle, elle avait quelques changements à faire. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, sa mère lui sauta au cou :

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? _Demanda Blanche._

\- Non, j'ai juste un changement de programme de dernière minute, _expliqua Emma._

\- Quoi donc ? _Questionna David qui les rejoignit._

\- Regina vient avec moi, _déclara-t-elle simplement._

\- Pardon ?! _S'exclamèrent-ils, à l'unisson._

\- A la base, c'était son idée d'aller retrouver mon frère, alors elle m'a interdit de partir sans elle.

\- Et tu... lui obéis ? _S'étonna Charmant._

\- Pas totalement. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle vienne avec moi mais, comme vous le savez, c'était un peu compliqué entre nous en ce moment.

\- Et elle vient quand même avec toi ? _Demanda Blanche._

\- Oui, elle ne veut pas que je fasse ça toute seule.

\- Elle ne peut même pas sortir de la ville, _appuya David_ , comment pourrait-elle te suivre ? _Demanda-t-il, Emma sentait qu'il était simplement curieux et qu'il ne cherchait pas écarter la brune de ce voyage._

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Et tu la crois ? _Questionna Blanche._

\- Je ne voix pas pourquoi elle me mentirait, Mary.

\- Tu as raison, _admit sa mère_ , mais… _la brune chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de reprendre_ , Regina ne connaît pas le monde extérieur.

\- Je serais là pour l'aider. Je m'y connais, moi. J'y ai vécu bien plus longtemps qu'ici.

\- Je sais, mais sans sa magie ?

\- Quoi ? Sans sa magie quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a vécu 28 ans sans.

\- C'était sous la malédiction.

\- C'était tout de même 28 ans, Mary.

\- Et si, ça ne marchait pas ? Et si, elle se trompait ?

\- Si elle se trompait sur quoi ? _Demanda Emma, qui n'arrivait pas à suivre les raisonnements de sa mère._

\- Si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de Storybrooke sans devenir comme Atchoum ? Et si, elle perdait la mémoire ? Toute sa mémoire. Elle ne s'est pas créée d'alter ego pour la malédiction, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle partait.

\- Je lui fais confiance, _déclara Emma en haussant les épaules_ , si elle me dit qu'elle peut franchir la ligne, alors elle **peut** franchir la ligne.

\- Ma-

\- Non, stop ! _Coupa le Sheriff_. Écoutes, Regina doit venir ici dans, _Emma regarda rapidement l'heure à sa montre_ , 45 minutes. Je dois encore regarder les motels sur la route, recompter mon argent pour voir si j'ai assez pour nous deux et sinon, aller en retirer plus, et il est déjà 19h15. Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Si Regina veut venir, elle vient. Tu n'as pas a décider pour elle, d'accord ? Je sais que toute cette situation est déroutante mais tu ne peux pas tout décider à ma place.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire, _se défendit la brunette_. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas.

\- Blanche… _Intervint David, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, ne comprenant pas la réticence de sa femme_. Ce n'est certainement pas Regina qui irait lui faire du mal.

\- Tu la défends ? _S'étonna Mary._

\- Elle est la mère de mon petit-fils et l'amie de ma fille, alors, même si je ne la porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur, oui.

\- Wow ! _S'exclama Emma, un grand sourire sur le visage_. Merci papa ! _David lui sourit avant_ _d_ _e lever un sourcil en direction de sa femme._

\- Très bien, très bien, _abandonna celle-ci et levant les mains devant elle en signe de retraire_. J'ai compris, _voyant que la situation s'était un peu amélioré, la blonde en profita pour changer de sujet._

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez garder Henry pendant que nous ne sommes pas là ? Si vous ne pouvez pas, on trouvera une autre solution.

\- Il ne vient pas avec vous ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas lui faire rater l'école juste parce que je vais retrouver mon frère.

\- Tu sais qu'il va tout faire pour venir ? _S'amusa David._ Si ça se trouve, il est déjà en train de cuisiner Regina pour la faire céder, _Emma ouvrit grand les yeux à cette idée._

\- Tu as raison ! Deux secondes, je l'appelle. Elle va peut-être penser que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser venir avec nous, _la blonde fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son téléphone mais sa mère l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras._

\- Je pense qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle doit faire, _le Sheriff regarda sa mère quelques instants avant de ranger son téléphone._

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment plus, Mary.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il y a une seconde, tu voulais me convaincre de laisser Regina ici, et là, tu m'arrêtes.

\- Je sais reconnaître les batailles qui méritent d'être menées, _sourit Blanche_. Regina viendra avec toi, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à m'acharner.

\- Merci maman, _Blanche sourit de toute ses dents à cette appellation et reprit ensuite la parole._

\- Je vais préparer la chambre de Henry, _s'exclama-t-elle en montant les escaliers menant à l'étage. David se tourna vers sa fille une fois sa femme disparut._

\- Tu dois comprendre ta mère… Nous avons connue la Méchante Reine plus longtemps que la Regina Mills repentit. C'est dur de lui faire confiance avec toi alors qu'elle a toujours cherché à lui nuire.

\- Je sais papa, mais je sais que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? _Questionna son père, fronçant les sourcils._

\- Rien, rien, _sourit Emma en s'éloignant vers le bar de la cuisine_. Je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ? Le mien est dans ma voiture.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

David monta aider sa femme et Emma débuta ses recherches.

_.-._.-._

Une fois avoir fermé la porte, Regina monta les escaliers pour aller parler à son fils qui était dans sa chambre. Elle toqua et passa la tête dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le voyant allongé sur son lit à feuilleter son fameux livre Once Upon A Time pour la millième fois au moins, elle sourit et pénétra dans la chambre.

\- Henry, _interpella-t-elle._

\- Oui ? _Fit le petit en se retournant._

\- Tu vas rester chez tes grands-parents quelques temps, _commença-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je pars à New-York avec Emma, _déclara sa mère._

\- C'est vrai ? _S'exclama Henry et se mettant debout sur son lit._ Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il en sautillant sur le matelas_. Elle a besoin de toi ? Je peux venir ?

\- C'est compliqué, Henry, tout ce que tu as à savoir et que nous ne serons pas là pendant quelques jours.

\- Je peux venir ? _Répéta l'enfant._

\- Non, _fit strictement sa mère adoptive._

\- Alleeeez, maman, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Non, Henry, tu as école.

\- Mais on s'en moque ! Mes grands-parents sont Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant et mes mamans sont l'ancienne Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse, qui aurait besoin d'aller à l'école ? _Rit l'enfant._

\- Toi. Tu as 11 ans, tu dois t'instruire.

\- Maaaiiis, c'est pas cool ! Je veux venir avec vous moi !

\- Parfois, nous ne pouvons pas faire tout ce que nous voulons.

\- Siteplaît, siteplaît, siteplaît ! _Henry arrêta de sautiller et fit la moue. Regina dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas céder._

\- Non, Henry, tu iras chez tes grands-parents, _finit-elle en quittant la chambre._

Le maire se dirigea vers la sienne où elle fit apparaître une valise au pied de son lit. Elle alla dans son dressing et en ressortit avec une dizaine de tenue. Elle finalisa sa valise avec ses produits de beauté avant de retourner voir son fils qui préparait un petit sac.

\- Que fais-tu ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Bah, je vais aller chez ma', alors il faut que je prenne mes affaires pour l'école, _sourit-il en coin, sa mère comprit immédiatement qu'il cachait quelque chose mais préféra attendre le bon moment pour le contrer._

\- Il faut y aller car on y va à pied.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vais certainement pas laisser ma voiture chez les Charmants, elle reste ici.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Regina et Henry était sur le pas de la porte, valise à leurs pieds. Regina ferma à clé et renforça la sécurité avec un sort. Elle savait qu'elle avait des choses de valeur dans ce manoir et ne voulait pas risquer de les voir disparaître pendant son absence.

Se sachant en avance sur l'heure donnée par la blonde, Regina proposa de s'arrêter au Granny's pour y prendre un dernier chocolat chaud en sa compagnie. Elle reconnaissait que deux fois dans la même soirée, c'était beaucoup trop de sucrerie mais c'était exceptionnel, non?

Ils passèrent donc la porte du diner et Regina ne fut pas surprise par les chuchotements que provoqua sa valise à ses côtés. Elle soupira et alla commander pendant que Henry leur choisissait une table.

\- Un chocolat chaud et un café, s'il-vous-plaît, _commanda-t-elle à Ruby._

\- Vous partez en voyage ? _Demanda la serveuse, mine de rien, re-servant le café à un client au bar._

\- Bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas vos affaires, oui. Je pars quelques jours avec Miss Swan.

\- Vous allez à New York avec elle ? _S'étonna Ruby._

\- Que n'avez-vous pas compris dans « je pars quelques jours avec Miss Swan » ? _S'agaça Regina._

\- Wow… Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si proche de Emma.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, Miss Lucas. Mais, pourquoi cet intérêt ? Cela vous pose-t-il un problème que je parte avec votre amie ? _Questionna-t-elle à son tour devant la mine triste de la serveuse._

\- Oh non, non, _s'empressa de répondre la brune_ , pas du tout. Je suis juste surprise qu'elle ne m'ait pas proposé de venir… Je suis censé être sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Regina, l'air de rien._

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? _Tenta Ruby._

\- Votre petit jeu de séduction n'est pas très discret.

\- Je ne vous drague pas, _le maire lâcha un petit rire moqueur avant de répondre._

\- Je parle de Miss Swan.

\- Et pourquoi n'aurais-je aucune chance ? _Demanda la serveuse souhaitant reprendre la main. Regina se retint de peu de lui cracher : « Car elle est à moi. » et dû souffler pour se calmer._

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même, _fini-t-elle par dire_ , vous êtes sa meilleure amie, _conclut_ _l'ancienne Méchante Reine_ _en rejoignant son fils pour y attendre leur commande._

Regina savait parfaitement que ces propos étaient déplacés et qu'elle n'avaient aucune raison de parler ainsi à la serveuse mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir la blonde. Le maire rit à cette pensée elle était jalouse. Elle, Regina Mills. Seule cette idiote de Sheriff pouvait faire remonter ce sentiment.

Henry dû remarquer son rire car il arqua un sourcil vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda innocemment sa mère._

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Pour rien, Henry, _tenta-t-elle._

\- Est-ce que ça aurait pas un rapport avec la tête que fait Ruby ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? _Regina se retourna et vit, qu'effectivement, la serveuse était perdue, les yeux dans le vide et un air triste sur le visage. Le maire s'en voulut presque. Presque_. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Henry, _sourit la brune en se remettant droite sur sa place._

\- Ça va faire bizarre sans vous, _lâcha Henry en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude._

\- Je sais, mon chéri…

\- Pourquoi vous partez ?

\- Si Emma ne t'en a pas parler, c'est que je dois m'en abstenir moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec vous ?

\- Tu le sais déjà.

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai école mais moi je veux la vraie raison, maman, _Regina sourit, son fils était intelligent._

\- C'est une histoire compliqué, Henry. C'est quelque chose en rapport avec ta mère et son enfance.

\- Elle veut pas que je sois au courant de son passé ? _Questionna l'enfant._

\- C'est un passage de sa vie qui est encore douloureux, _Regina ne put que se remémorer sa crise dans le bar_ , très douloureux.

\- Oh, _devant la visage grave de sa mère, l_ _e petit comprit l'importance de l'affaire et rendit les armes._ Il faut qu'on repasse à la maison.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Et si… Je dis bien « et si »… je n'avais pas prit mes affaires d'écoles mais plutôt quelques habits de rechange…

\- Henry ! _S'indigna faussement la brune, étant parfaitement au courant._

\- Je suis désolé… Mais, je voulais venir moi.

\- Je sais, mais je t'assure que je ne t'interdis pas quelque chose sans y avoir réfléchit avant.

\- Pardon…

\- Ce n'est rien, _le silence prit place et chacun finit calmement sa boisson. Regina regarda finalement l'heure à sa montre_ , on doit y aller. Emma doit nous attendre.

\- On doit passer chez nous, d'abord, _rappela Henry._

\- Pas la peine, _sourit le maire en enfilant son long manteau noir._

\- Quoi ? _L'enfant se tourna vers son sac à dos et l'ouvrit, il y découvrit ses affaires de cours_. Comment as-tu fais ?

\- Il paraît que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, mais chut ! S _'exclama-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche_. Ne le dis à personne, _son fils éclata de rire et se leva à son tour._

Regina paya l'addition et les deux prirent le chemin de l'appartement des Charmants.

_.-._.-._

Emma et David était affairés sur l'affaire des vols. La blonde voulait mettre au point les dernières informations avant de partir et son père lui promit de la mettre au courant de chaque avancée. Le Sheriff se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner son adjoint pendant une affaire aussi délicate mais elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer depuis quelques jours, elle avait besoin d'être loin de tout ça.

A 20h pile, la sonnette retentit. Emma sourit devant cette ponctualité à toute épreuve avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle prit la valise de la brune et les fit entrer. Henry monta directement poser son sac dans sa chambre avant de redescendre. Regina salua les Charmants et attendit, gênée, au milieu de l'appartement. Mary l'observait les yeux plissées, cherchant à percer ses attentions envers sa fille tandis que David tentait de lui paraître le plus chaleureux possible, ce que n'était pas chose aisée.

Emma soupira devant cette ambiance pesante et prit la parole :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir toujours venir, Regina ?

\- Évidement ! _Se précipita de répondre l'intéressée_. Pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis ?

\- On ne sait jamais, _sourit Emma_. Bon, voilà le programme, on a environ 8h de route jusqu'à New York. Un peu plus, je crois.

\- D'accord, _se contenta_ _de répondre_ _le maire._

\- Et on va faire un arrêt à Boston où on passera la nuit, il nous faut environ 4h pour y aller. Ça te va?

\- Parfaitement, _sourit Regina, toujours pas très à l'aise avec les Charmants à côté d'elle._

\- Bien, on peut partir quand tu v- _Emma fut coupé par la sonnette_. Je reviens.

Elle contourna la brune pour aller ouvrir et lorsqu'elle vu la personne de l'autre côté, elle sortit immédiatement de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Que voulez-vous Gold ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous et notre très chère Reine, alliez en petit voyage à New-York, _commença l'homme._

\- C'est exact, et en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Voyez-vous… J'aimerai conclure un marché avec vous, Miss Swan.

\- N'y pensez même pas.

\- Vous me rendez service, là-bas, à New-York, et en échange, je ne cherche pas à me venger de Regina.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà eu votre revanche, _s'étonna Emma._

\- Mon but était de voir Regina morte _, lâcha l'homme, sans se cacher de ses intentions._

\- Très bien, vous ne touchez plus à Regina et je vous rends un service.

\- Marché conclu, _sourit le vieillard en serrant la main de la blonde._

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Retrouver mon fils.

\- Votre fils ? Vous avez un fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il est sur Terre ?

\- Oui, _répéta Rumple._

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je crois que vous savez y faire pour retrouver des gens qui ne le veulent vraiment pas, non ?

\- Touchée, _soupira le Sheriff_. Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparu ?

\- Il n'a pas disparu, il s'est enfui.

\- Et vous voulez quoi ? Que je l'emmène à me suivre alors que je ne le connais même pas ? _Se moqua la blonde._

\- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je veux pouvoir parler face à face à mon fils dès votre retour, _fit l'homme, implacable._

\- Très bien, mais répondez à ma question s'il-vous-plaît. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous pas vu ?

\- De très, très longues années.

\- Vous pouvez pas être un peu plus précis ? _S'agaça Emma_. Vous n'allez pas beaucoup m'aider là. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Baelfire mais je ne sais comment il se fait appeler là-bas, ni quel âge il doit avoir. Je connais juste son adresse.

\- Comment avez-vous eu l'adresse ?

\- Ça, se sont mes affaires, ma chère.

\- Ok, ok, donnez moi cette foutu adresse et je retrouverai votre fils.

Mr. Gold tendit un bout de papier à la jeune femme qui le prit sans le lire. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et Emma pénétra dans l'appartement où tout le monde la regardait fixement.

\- Qui c'était ? _Demanda Mary._

\- Gold.

\- Que voulait-il ? _Questionna Regina._

\- Je t'expliquerais en route, _dit Emma en attrapant sa grosse veste marron._

\- Je t'interdis de partir sans que tu nous aies expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ce serpent, Emma, _intervint Blanche._

\- Cela ne concerne que lui, Regina et moi, maman. _La brunette soupira mais ne chercha pas plus loin_. On y va ? _Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers Regina._

\- Si tu es prête.

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Emma enfila son manteau et enlaça son fils et lui faisant promettre de ne pas trop maltraiter ses grands-parents pendant leur absence. Elle attendit ensuite calmement que l'autre femme lui dise au revoir à son tour avant de prendre la valise de la brune et de sortir de l'appartement après une dernière étreinte avec ses parents. Une fois devant la voiture, Emma glissa la valise dans le coffre et rejoignit Regina qui attendait sur le côté.

\- Comment faut-il faire pour que tu puisses sortir de la ville ? _Demanda Emma en se tournant vers son amie._

\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- En créant la malédiction, j'ai fais en sorte que je puisse sortir de la ville à ma guise. Comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu adopter Henry sinon ? _S'amusa Regina._

\- Pas faux. Allez, on a de la route à faire, _elles montèrent dans la petite voiture jaune_. Je ne l'ai pas dit en haut mais j'ai du monde à aller voir à Boston.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Quelques amis de la police avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tant que l'on retrouve ton frère, tout me va.

\- Merci, Regina. Attends, j'appelle Frost pour le prévenir, _Emma sorti son téléphone et mit l'appel sur haut-parleur._

\- Salut Swan, _décrocha l'homme._

\- Salut Frost. Je t'appelais pour te dire que je pars maintenant. J'arriverais vers minuit donc je dormirais chez moi mais je passerais demain avant de repartir pour New-York, comme ça tu pourras me donner l'adresse.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Préviens les autres, j'aimerai les voir aussi.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Swan.

\- Je ne serais pas seule non plus, alors faites pas trop les sauvages.

\- Je suis offusqué par ton manque de confiance, _rit l'homme._

\- Je vous connais, je vous ai pratiqué pendant plus de 5 ans.

\- Bon, ok, on se contiendra, _promit l'homme, Emma lança un regard à la brune qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser devant la conversation_. Qui sera avec toi ?

\- Une amie à moi, Regina, je t'ai déj-

\- Noooon ! Eh ! _Interpella l'homme à l'encontre de quelqu'un de son côté de la ligne_. Jane ! La fameuse Regina Mills vient enfin nous rendre visite !

\- FROST ! _S'indigna Emma qui tournait rouge pivoine. Le maire croisa ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine et leva un sourcil._

\- C'est pas vrai ! Enfin ! _S'exclama une voix féminine._

\- Elle vous entends, je vous signale ! _Intervint Emma._

\- Bonsoir, Madame Mills ! _Saluèrent les deux policiers en chœur._

\- Bonsoir, _s'amusa Regina._

\- Je dois avouer qu'elle a une belle voix, _chuchota_ _une seconde voix d'homme_ _._

\- On t'entends, Korsak.

\- Pardon, _rit l_ _'homme, s'éloignant après les avoir saluer_.

\- Emma ? _Interpella Jane._

\- Quoi ? _Soupira Emma, s'attendant au pire._

\- C'est ton amie ou c'est ton… **amie** ? _Demanda la femme, en allongeant sa voix sur la fin._

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, _rapporta simplement le Sheriff, souhaitant mettre fin à cette conversation gênante._

\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder _, s'amusa Jane et la blonde entendit distinctement un bruit de « tape m'en cinq »._

\- On en parle de Maura, ou pas ?

\- Chut ! _S'exclama Jane._ Elle est juste à côté.

\- Pourquoi ai-je entendu mon nom ? _Demanda une seconde voix de femme._

\- Je demandais juste si tu étais là, Maura, _mentit Emma pour sauver Jane d'une situation embarrassante._

\- Oh ! Bonsoir, Emma. J'ai entendu dire que tu passais bientôt nous voir ?

\- Oui, je passerais demain dans la matinée avec une amie.

\- Je serais là ! _Affirma la femme avant de s'excuser et de repartir en salle d'autopsie._

\- Swan ! _S'indigna Jane, une fois l'autre femme partit_. T'as failli me faire tuer.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as fait pareil, _s'amusa Emma._

\- On est quitte ?

\- On est quitte, _confirma la blonde_. Je vais vous laisser, on a de la route.

\- Bien sûr. A plus Swan ! Au revoir future madame Swan-Mills !

\- C'est décidé, demain t'es morte, Rizzoli, _dit le Sheriff, du ton le plus sérieux possible._

\- Ça va de soit ! Et ramène des nachos au cheddar, sinon je ne te laisse pas rentrer ! _Répondit la femme en s'éloignant définitivement._

\- A demain, Swan, fait attention sur la route, _pria son ami_. Les accidents sont vite arrivés, surtout la nuit.

\- Je sais, t'inquiètes Frost. A demain.

\- A demain.

\- Au revoir, madame Mills.

\- Bonne soirée, _répondit Regina._

Emma mit fin à la communication et resta quelques instants la tête baissée, se demandant quoi faire.

\- Alors comme ça, vous parlez de moi à vos amis Miss Swan ? _S'amusa Regina._

\- Peut-être, _avoua Emma en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre femme._

\- Et que leur avez-vous dit ?

\- Oh… Vous savez… Des choses et d'autres…

\- Je suis flattée de me faire appeler la « fameuse Regina Mills » par des inconnus, _sourit moqueusement la brune_. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'eux ? _Demanda-t-elle, reprenant son sérieux._

\- Je te rappelle que je n'en ai pas trop eu l'occasion ces derniers temps.

\- Eh bien, nous avons quatre heures devant nous pour que je puisse en savoir autant d'eux, qu'eux de moi ! _Emma rit à ces paroles._

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Votre Majesté, _s'amusa la blonde en démarrant finalement le bolide jaune pour sortir de sa place de parking._

Les deux femmes roulèrent en silence, jusqu'à arriver à la limite de la ville. Voyant la panique s'emparer du corps de Regina, Emma ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Le maire avait une respiration chaotique et devait fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Emma prit sa main et la caressa de son pouce.

\- Ça va aller ? On peut toujours faire demi-tour si tu ne te sens pas bien.

\- C'était comme ça lorsque je suis allée chercher Henry aussi. Roules. Ça passera une fois dehors. Roules.

Emma voulut lâcher sa main mais elle la retint. La blonde lui sourit et serra sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas, tout en appuyant doucement sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. La Coccinelle se remit lentement en route. Ses deux roues avant passèrent bientôt la limite tracée à la peinture rouge sur le sol, rapidement suivies par les roues arrières. Emma sentit l'autre femme lui broyer les os de la main, mais ne dit rien. Petit à petit, s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque seconde de Storybrooke, Regina reprit une respiration normale et lâcha finalement la main de son amie, y laissant la trace de ses doigts.

\- Ça va mieux ? _Demanda Emma, ne lâchant pas la route du regard._

\- Oui, merci.

\- Très bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que tu es privée de ta magie. Une fois arrivé à New-York, tu ne pourras pas te défendre en cas de problèmes, alors restes bien avec moi, tu veux ?

\- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Je ne connais pas le monde extérieur, _fit remarquer la brune._

\- 'Ginaaa, _râla Emma_ , commence pas.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, Votre Majesté, _sourit le Sheriff_. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, _ne recevant aucune réponse, Emma se risqua à regarder un instant son interlocutrice et vit que celle-ci la regardait fixement, la bouche entre-ouverte et le regard empli d'incompréhension_. Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses utiliser ça en blaguant. Je n'ai pas été très sympa ce jour-là…

\- Oui et moi j'ai coupé ton arbre, et alors ? J'ai aimé la phrase, je l'ai retenu et j'ai attendu l'occasion idéale pour te la ressortir. J'ai eu ma vengeance, c'est tout.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi méchante avec vous, Miss Swan, mais vous vous mêliez de ma vie, _dit Regina, reprenant son masque de froideur et d'indifférence._

\- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! _Intervint Emma, en prenant la main de la brune._ Non, Regina, ne te renferme pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas, alors n'y pense plus. Je les avais cherché aussi, tous tes coups bas. Disons que nous sommes quittes. J'ai eu ma revanche en coupant ton arbre et en te faisant tomber sous le charme Emma Swan, _rit le Sheriff_. On passe à autre chose maintenant.

\- Ça suffit Miss Swan, _hurla presque Regina._

\- Ça suffit de quoi ? _S'étonna la blonde_. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler ?

\- Non, _trancha-t-elle froidement._

\- Et depuis quand ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou pas, _s'agaça Emma en retirant sa main et en se concentrant sur la route._

L'ambiance dans l'habitacle était électrique, les deux femmes se taisaient et attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Regina savait que sa réaction avait été totalement absurde et qu'il était normale qu'Emma n'ait rien compris. Une seconde, elles blaguaient et la seconde d'après, le maire redevenait la femme qu'elle était au tout début de leur rencontre. Mais c'était le seul moyen de défense que possédait Regina, elle s'était senti coupable en se rappelant tous ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la blonde à son arrivée, et au lieu de s'excuser et elle était devenue distante.

Emma était perdue. La blonde s'en voulait d'avoir mit fin à la conversation de cette manière mais elle n'avait pas su comment réagir à ce changement soudain d'attitude. Elle avait sentie que quelque chose avait perturbé son amie mais de là à ce qu'elle redevienne froide ?

Les minutes passèrent, le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux et Emma remarqua un panneau sur le bas côté indiquant un restaurant à quelques minutes de route. Voyant qu'il était déjà 21h, elle prit la parole :

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pardon ? _Demanda Regina, qui avait été perdue dans ses pensées._

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Il y a un restaurant pas loin.

\- Oui, allons-y.

\- D'accord, _sourit à moitié Emma._

Le silence revint et Emma sentit que Regina cherchait à lui parler mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Emma resta attentive à toutes possibilités mais la brune se retourna finalement vers la fenêtre et ne lui adressa pas la parole.

\- On est arrivée, _indiqua Emma en se garant._

\- Emma, j-, _commença Regina._

\- Je vais nous prendre une table, _coupa-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière mais le maire la retint par le bras._

\- Il faut qu'on parle, _Emma souffla mais referma la porte et se tourna vers l'autre femme._ Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi.

\- Excuses acceptées, allons-y.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, _continua Regina, ne lâchant pas le bras de son amie_. Je suis désolée pour tout, pour mon comportement à ton arrivée.

\- Regina, combien de fois il faudra que je te dises que je suis passée au dessus pour que tu me crois ? Je m'en moque de ce que tu as fait. Pour dire vrai, ça m'amusais.

\- Ça… T'amusait ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Ouais, j'aimais bien voir ta tête quand je te répondais, _sourit le Sheriff._

\- Tu as été la première à me tenir tête, _rapporta Regina._

\- Et crois moi, ça va continuer ! _Rit Emma_. BREF ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim.

Sur ce, Emma se dégagea et sortit de la voiture. Elle attendit calmement que l'autre femme en fasse de même et elles se dirigèrent vers le petit diner qui bordait la route. Emma passa une rapide commande et rejoignit Regina qui leur avait choisi une table près des fenêtres mais assez à l'écart des autres tout de même. Une serveuse aux cheveux roux vint leur apporter leur repas, qui consista en une salade pour Regina et en un hamburger pour Emma.

\- Comment fais-tu pour manger aussi gras mais être toujours aussi fine ? _Demanda la brune, regardant les frites, un air de dégoût clairement affiché sur le visage._

\- Je dois faire énormément de sport pour éliminer mais ça en vaut la peine. C'est tellement bon ! _S'amusa Emma en croquant dans son burger._

\- Je ne pense pas non. C'est gras, _répéta l_ _e maire_ _._

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais goûté.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de goûter pour savoir à quel point c'est mauvais pour la santé. J'ai juste à regarder toute l'huile qui s'en échappe. _Emma s'amusa à prendre une frite entre ses doigts et à la tendre à Regina mais celle-ci repoussa sa main_. Jamais.

\- Alleeez ! Ça va pas te faire de mal ! Une seule petite frite !

\- Ma salade me convient parfaitement, _affirma la brune en piquant dedans avec fourchette._

\- Lâches ta salade deux secondes et goûtes à ce met si délicat, _Emma rit de sa propre blague tandis que le maire arqua un sourcil._

\- Pas question.

\- Alleeez, Reginaaa… S'il-te-plaît ! Pour moi ! _Emma pencha la tête sur le côté, pinça les lèvres et offrit une moue que son fils avait toujours l'habitude de faire pour la voir craquer. Et évidemment, cela marchait aussi avec la mère._

\- Bien. Juste une ; je ne voudrais pas être intoxiquée.

Regina prit finalement la frite que Emma tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Elle se mit à l'observer quelques instants, cherchant peut-être un dernier argument pour ne pas avoir à manger cette chose jaune mais devant le sourire de la blonde, elle abandonna et concéda à mordre dedans. Regina dû avouer que cette frite huileuse et salée était plutôt bonne, vraiment bonne même, mais jamais elle ne le dirait à haute voix. Elle regarda Emma qui cacha rapidement quelque chose dans sa poche et prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais pour un bout de carton jaune, _admit-elle._

\- HA HA ! _S'exclama Emma_ _en la pointant du doigt_ _, faisant se retourner la moitié des clients q_ _ui voulait_ _voir ce qu'il se passait_. Je le savais que tu allais adorer ! Même sa Majesté, la grande Regina Mills ne peut résister à l'appel du fast food !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas mauvais, nuance, _tenta Regina_.

\- Je sais très bien que tu le pensais, tu t'aies juste dit : « _Hmmm… Mais c'est vachement bon en faite. Vite, trouve quelque chose de sarcastique à dire !_ »

Regina n'avait pu retenir un éclat de rire et Emma s'était bloquée devant cette vision. Elle avait été paralysée et n'avait pas pu dévier son regard de son visage, de ses deux billes chocolats emplies de bonheur et de son sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux. « _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…_ _Swan, stop. Elle t'a demandée du temps, alors calmes-toi._ » Pensa-t-elle. Voyant que Regina avait reprit son sérieux et qu'elle l'observait maintenant. Emma vira au rouge et se concentra sur son repas. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, parlant et riant de tout et de rien. Regina faisait semblant d'être agacée par l'humour de Emma et celle-ci s'amusait à l'inciter à reprendre une seconde frite, sans résultat. A la fin du repas la serveuse vint les voir pour leur donner l'addition. Malgré toutes les tentatives du Sheriff, ce fut Regina qui paya, ne voulant pas que Emma se ruine pour elle. Avant de repartir, la serveuse leur glissa quelques mots :

\- Vous faites un beau couple. J'aimerai avoir le courage de m'afficher comme ça avec ma petite amie, _sourit-elle._

\- Nous ne s- _Regina fut stopper par le léger coup qu'elle reçu à la cheville._

\- Ce n'est pas une question de courage, vous savez ? Il faut juste ne pas penser aux regards des autres mais surtout au bonheur que vous ressentez en étant avec votre compagne.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? _Demanda poliment Emma._

\- Elle est transsexuelle, _rapporta la rousse en baissant la tête._

\- Et alors ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été en couple une transsexuelle mais maintenant elle est une femme, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? _La serveuse releva la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte, peu habituée à avoir ce genre de réaction_. Beaucoup de gens vous insulteront, je ne peux pas vous mentir. Mais il y aura aussi beaucoup de personnes bienveillantes et qui vous soutiendront. N'ayez pas peur des homophobes. J'ai l'habitude de dire que se sont des gay refoulés pour la plupart, _rit Emma_. N'ayez pas peur d'eux. Ne les laissez pas détruire votre bonheur. Le seul moyen de les faire taire est de leur faire voir que leurs critiques ne vous atteignent pas, et que leur opinion non plus. N'ayez pas honte de ce que vous êtes, _finis Emma en souriant à la jeune femme._

\- Merci, _dit simplement la serveuse, qui avait versé une larme. Elle se fit rappeler à l'ordre par son boss et dû s'en aller._ Bonne fin de soirée mesdames, et merci encore.

\- A vous aussi. Bon courage, salua la blonde.

Emma observa quelques instants la femme qui s'éloignait avant de se retourner vers Regina. La brune avait été surprise du discours du Sheriff. Il avait été tellement naturel, que Regina venait à douter de l'hétérosexualité de son amie. Elle chercha quelques instants comment tourner sa phrase et se lança.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandée mais… As-tu déjà été en couple avec des femmes ? _Demanda-t-elle faiblement._

\- Non, _répondit simplement l'autre femme._

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Enfin, je… Je ne comprends pas, _Regina fronça les sourcils_. Ce que tu as dit à cette serveuse...

\- Oui ? _Invita Emma._

\- On aurait dit que tu avais déjà vécu cette situation, que tu avais déjà dû faire face à des homophobes.

\- Moi non, mais quelques ados de mon foyer oui, _affirma Emma._ J'avais un ami qui était gay et combien de fois est-ce que je l'ai vu revenir au foyer après avoir été expulsé de sa famille d'accueil quand elle avait découvert qu'il aimait les hommes ? Je l'ai toujours soutenu mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre sa peine. Depuis ce moment là, j'ai toujours défendu la cause LGBTQA+ même si je n'en faisait pas partie. Ça me tient à cœur, _rapporta-t-elle, la brune ressentant l'importance de ses paroles en voyant le regard mouillé de son amie._

\- Je comprends mieux, _sourit Regina._

\- On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard à Boston, _déclara Emma en enfilant sa veste._

Regina l'imita et la blonde sortir du diner pour aller faire chauffer la voiture. Regina poussa la porte du petit restaurant et observa quelques instants la blonde qui sautillait sur place un peu plus loin, voulant se réchauffer. Rejoignant tranquillement le Sheriff, elles se mirent en route et rejoignirent le trafic.

Plus elle parlait avec Emma, et plus le maire découvrait des parties d'elle qui l'étonnait. Petit à petit, Regina réussissait à se frayer un chemin à travers l'épais mur qu'avait érigé la blonde autour d'elle et elle pouvait apercevoir la vraie Emma. La jeune femme aux multiples facettes et qui était bien plus que son statut de produit du véritable amour. La meurtrie mais très sensible jeune femme qui cachait ses sentiments derrière un humour bien à elle. Et cela lui faisait l'aimer encore plus.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre prochain, le voyage en voiture va réellement commencer ce qui laissera tout le temps qu'il faut aux deux femmes pour se confier...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Bon, je sais techniquement on est lundi mais je voulais vraiment vous poster ce chapitre qui a vraiment tardé à ce manifester. Je suis désolée même si je ne vous ai pas donnée de délai précis, je pensais vraiment vous faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre car il me tient vraiment à coeur.**

 **Il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre mais j'espère ne pas m'être trop égarée...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire, j'attends vos retours avec impatiences !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 20**

La discussion allait bon train dans la petite voiture jaune. Regina voulait tout savoir de la vie d'Emma à Boston et celle-ci répondait volontiers à toutes ses questions, tout en restant concentrée sur la route.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, _commença le maire_ , tu n'étais pas policière.

\- Exact.

\- Alors, comment as-tu connu tes amis de la police ?

\- En tant que garante de caution, j'ai eu quelques affaires qui m'ont amenée à coopérer avec la police, _rapporta la Sauveuse_. Avant de réellement m'installer à Boston, j'ai dû plusieurs fois aller dans cette ville pour retrouver mes cibles. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré la bande de Jane Rizzoli.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être proches tous ensemble, _fit remarquer Regina._

\- Ce sont les seuls personnes que je regrette à Boston, _sourit Emma, lançant un bref regard à sa passagère_. Tu verras, ils font un peu peur au début mais en vrai, ils sont super sympa.

\- Ils avaient l'air en tout cas, _rit doucement Regina, se remémorant la discussion téléphonique qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans la soirée._

\- Je pense que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Maura, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _Demanda la brune, curieuse._

\- Je ne sais pas… Vous aimez toutes les deux les belles choses. Maura est très raffinée. Elle apprécie les bons vins et les bons cafés, comme t-

\- Comme moi, _sourit Regina._

\- Comme toi, _confirm_ _a Emma_. Vous savez parfaitement vous habiller. Maura est une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes, _rit-elle._

\- Je ne dois certainement pas connaître autant de choses.

\- Mais tu es très intelligente, _affirma la blonde._

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais je le dis, et je le pense ! _S'exclama Emma, elles arrivèrent à un carrefour très fréquenté et la blonde se concentra pour ne pas avoir d'accident, mettant en pause la discussion_. Oh ! J'allais presque oublier. Maura adore reprendre les gens sur leur langage !

\- Alors, oui, on va bien s'entendre ! _Sourit le maire._

\- Attends toi à subir un interrogatoire à notre arrivée, _reprit-elle quelques instants après_. Ils savent juste que tu es le maire de ma ville, mais je ne leur ai rien dit d'autre.

\- Tu leur as parlé de notre monde ? _S'inquiéta Regina._

\- Non, non ! T'inquiètes pas ! _Rassura Emma._

\- Comment as-tu justifié ton déménagement ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je leur ai juste dit que j'étais partis de Boston mais que je viendrais leur rendre visite.

\- Et ils n'ont jamais voulu venir te voir ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Oh que si ! _Rit le Sheriff_. Plusieurs fois même, mais j'ai toujours réussi à leur en dissuader.

\- Ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups.

\- Je le sais très bien, _affirma Emma_ , mais maintenant que toute cette histoire de malédiction est finie, je vais pouvoir leur rendre visite plus souvent. Par contre, ils ne sont pas au courant pour la situation un peu délicat qu'on a avec Henry. Alors, laisses moi le temps de leur en parler, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pourquoi ne leur en as-tu pas parler ?

\- Tu me vois leur expliquer que l'enfant que j'ai abandonné onze ans plus tôt m'a retrouvé et m'a ramené chez lui, et qu'en plus il a été adopté par toi à sa naissance ? Et tout ça par téléphone ?

\- Je comprends totalement mais je ne vais pas cacher que Henry est autant mon fils que toi.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire car je dirais toujours que tu es sa mère et que je suis juste la femme qui lui a donné la vie.

\- Emma ! _S'indigna Regina._

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu es autant sa mère que je le suis.

\- Ah bon ? Et ça fait combien de temps que j'ai ce statut ? A peine quelques mois !

\- Emma, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à lui après l'avoir laissé partir, _la blonde ne répondit pas mais une larme coula le long de sa joue_. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à la vie que vous auriez pu avoir ensemble.

\- Regina… _Supplia presque Emma en séchant ses larmes._ C'est ça le principe d'une adoption fermée, non ? J'ai renoncé à mes droits sur lui au moment où je l'ai abandonné.

\- Non, Emma, tu as toujours été sa mère. De loin, certes, mais tu l'as été. Même si je disais le contraire à ton arrivée, je t'ai toujours considérée comme telle.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, _rit à moitié la blonde en secouant la tête._

\- Je suis sérieuse. Nous sommes ses mères, toutes les deux, malgré l'adoption fermée. Et les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues sont le signe que j'ai raison. Lorsque tu l'as laissé partir, il a emporté un bout de ton cœur avec lui m-

Emma fit un violent coups de volant, faisant sursauter le maire, et se gara sur le bas côté, entendant un : « _Ton cligno, connasse !_ » de la part du conducteur qui passa à côté d'elles quelques secondes après. Elle ouvrit sa portière, sans se préoccuper des voitures qui devaient faire des embardés pour l'éviter. Regina cria son nom mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et, une fois sur l'herbe, s'effondra à genoux. La brune ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de l'observer, sachant que sa présence ne servirait à rien. Cependant, elle passa par dessus le siège conducteur pour fermer la portière laissée ouverte, et ainsi faire cesser le bruit continu des klaxons.

Malgré les portières fermées, le maire entendit très distinctement un cri de tristesse mélangé à de la rage briser le silence de la nuit. Un seul regard en direction de la blonde et elle comprit. Un seul regard, et elle comprit finalement toute l'ampleur de la douleur que ressentait l'autre femme depuis l'abandon de Henry. Regina en eut le souffle coupée, elle avait toujours vu la souffrance de Emma mais jamais à ce point là. « _Quand est-ce que la vie la laissera enfin tranquille ?_ » Pensa-t-elle en voyant les pleurs ravager le visage de son amie.

Emma avait toujours souffert d'avoir abandonné son fils. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu le tenir dans ses bras, de n'avoir jamais pu l'embrasser comme toutes les mères le faisait pour dire bonne nuit à leurs enfants, de n'avoir jamais été là pour le consoler, pour le faire rire. Elle n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais mis de mots sur ce traumatisme, elle avait juste enfoui ça, comme elle avait appris à le faire, derrière la forteresse qu'elle s'était construite années après années. Regina venait de détruire une partie de ces murs en une simple petite phrase : « _Lorsque tu l'as laissé partir, il a emporté un bout de ton cœur avec lui._ »

Voilà. C'était ça. Son cœur, déjà réduit en miette par ses années passées dans le système, était incomplet depuis qu'elle avait abandonné Henry. Et aucun sourire, aucune parole de pardon de la part de son fils ne pouvait le réparer. Elle devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie.

_.-._.-._

La silence avait reprit son règne, même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Les pleurs de Emma avaient cessé depuis de longues minutes maintenant, mais elle restait agenouillée à terre, n'ayant pas le courage de retourner à la voiture et d'affronter Regina. Elle sentit pourtant des bras l'entourer et en relevant la tête, elle se retrouva face à la brune. Sans attendre plus, elle enroula la taille de l'autre femme de ses bras et enfuie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La brune glissa une main dans sa crinière blonde et joua avec quelques mèches tandis que la seconde main alla lui caresser le dos, faisant soupirer Emma de bien-être.

\- Je suis désolée, _murmura Regina_ _après quelques instants_ _, c'est en entendant cette voix que Emma comprit qu'elle pleurait._

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie._

\- Parce-que… Parce-que je vois tout ce que tu as dû vivre et je ne peux que m'en vouloir, _Emma allait argumenter mais elle continua_. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me sente coupable mais regardes-toi, Emma. Si je n'avais pas lancer cette malédiction, tu n'aurais jamais été séparé de tes parents et tu aurais eu la vie que tu méritais. La vie de princesse que tu es.

\- Regina…, _tenta le Sheriff._

\- Non, Emma, quoi que tu dises c'est de ma faute si tu es orpheline, si tu es tombée dans des familles affreuses, si tu as dû abandonner Henry. Mon Dieu, Emma, je suis tellement désolée. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, _répéta-t-elle._

\- Regina, s'il-te-plaît, arrête, _supplia le Sheriff_. Si tu avais su, je n'aurais jamais eu Henry. Si tu avais su, je n'aurais jamais pu te découvrir comme je le fais jour après jour... Quand Henry m'a ramené à Storybrooke, il m'a dit que j'étais la Sauveuse... Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il était réellement en train de faire. Il ne me ramenait pas pour que je brise la malédiction... Il me ramenait à la maison _, Emma se coupa quelques secondes pour observer la femme qui donnait un sens à sa vie_. Et tout le chemin parcouru avant en valait la peine, parce-que j'ai retrouvé mes parents, mon fils et… Toi… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, Regina. Je ne veux pas.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Emma… Mon Dieu, tellement désolée, _reprit Regina en la serrant plus fortement contre elle._

\- Je ne sais pas si tu voudras entendre mes paroles, _commença la blonde en ré-enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la brune pour ne pas voir sa réaction_ , mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis que je suis à Storybrooke. C'est comme si… J'avais attendu ça toute ma vie, que toute ma vie n'avait rimé à rien si ce n'est me maintenir en vie jusqu'au moment où je verrai enfin ton regard, _Emma sentit le corps de Regina se crisper alors elle rajouta_. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, pas alors que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé les réponses aux questions que tu cherchent mais je ne peux pas le cacher. Je me suis sentie revivre en arrivant. Les seuls moments où je pense à mon enfance, c'est lorsque je me réveille en sursaut après un cauchemar, alors qu'avant, mes journées étaient rythmées par mes souvenirs. Mon Dieu, Regina, _murmura-t-elle, recommençant à pleurer_ , tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as sauvée. Sauvée de mes tourments, de ma vie merdique. J'ai enfin une raison pour me lever le matin, j'en ai enfin l'envie.

\- Emma…, _commença le maire._

\- Je sais _, coupa la blonde_. Je sais, ne dis rien, _elle se détacha peu à peu de Regina et se remit debout_. On devrait se remettre en route, _déclara-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

\- Emma, attend ! _S'exclama Regina en se relevant à son tour._

Emma s'était déjà retournée et se dirigeait vers la voiture jaune mais la brune courut à elle et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Regina ne réfléchit pas plus et agrippa le col du blouson de la blonde avant d'apposer ses lèvres contres les siennes. Emma mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation, mais le corps de la brune plaqué contre elle lui fit perdre pied. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et répondit activement au baiser en faisant descendre ses mains sur sa taille. Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux et la plaqua encore plus contre elle, anéantissement le moindre petit espace qui pouvait rester. La sensation de ces lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes électrisa la blonde et celle-ci en oublia même où elles se trouvaient. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit le maire lui en quémander l'accès. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se lièrent et entamèrent un ballet dont elles seules étaient les témoins.

Seul le manque d'oxygène leur fit lâcher peu à peu prise, jusqu'à se séparer. Regina posa son front contre celui de Emma. Elle s'observèrent quelques instants, toujours collées l'une contre l'autre, cherchant probablement des réponses dans le regard de l'autre. Ce fut Emma qui prit la parole en premier, ne supportant plus ce silence.

\- Regina, j-

\- Chuut… _Murmura l'autre femme en posant un doigt sur sa bouche._

\- Mais j-

\- S'il-te-plaît, _supplia presque la brune_. Pas maintenant.

\- D'accord, _souffla Emma, se reculant._

\- Non ! _S'exclama Regina en la maintenant contre elle_. Restes-là, s'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord, _concéda la blonde en reprenant sa place._

Regina enfouit son visage dans les boucles blondes et respira ce parfum si particulier qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre à quelques questions mais à cet instant précis, elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentait bien là, la blonde dans ses bras. Elle oubliait tout et ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle ne pouvait plus mentir. Elle ne pouvait plus **se** mentir. Elle aimait Emma Swan. Et peut-être bien étaient-elles âme sœur. La voir ainsi, faible et encore plus détruite que ce qu'elle pensait, l'avait poussé à la prendre dans les bras. Regina voulait la protéger, lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu même si elle savait ça impossible. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé y avoir déjà réussi, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir eu une quelconque influence sur la blonde.

Sentant Emma enfouir son visage dans son cou, le maire la serra encore plus contre elle et lui caressa le dos. C'était décidé, se disait-elle en regardant la petite voiture jaune, elles allaient avoir une discussion. Et ce, dès ce soir.

_.-._.-._

Emma s'accrochait à l'autre femme de toute ses forces, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, essayant de retarder le plus possible le moment où elle lui dirait qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de la brune et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ça disparaisse en un claquement de doigt et qu'elle se rende compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve éveillée, un passage clément dans le ciel chaotique qu'est sa vie et qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'elle reprenne là où elle en était avant d'arriver à Storybrooke.

Elle avait peur que Regina l'abandonne comme Neal l'avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ça une seconde fois. Alors elle espérait, espérait que la brune ne la laisse pas tomber.

Sentant l'autre femme grelotter, Emma se rendit compte du froid qui les mordait et elle se sépara lentement. Du moins, elle essaya car à peine fit elle un pas en arrière que Regina la recolla à elle.

\- Regina, tu trembles, _commença-t-elle._

\- Restes-là.

\- Je voudrais mais on doit reprendre la route si on veut dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir et pas dans un motel pourri.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? _Demanda Regina sans bouger. Emma regarda sa montre avant de répondre._

\- 23h.

\- Ah. Tu as raison, nous devrions y aller.

Regina la lâcha mais regretta tout de suite, son corps réclamant la chaleur de Emma. Elles montèrent silencieusement dans la voiture et après avoir mit le clignotant, Emma se mêla à la circulation.

Regina chercha de longues minutes comment amener le sujet mais se jeta finalement à l'eau.

\- Sais-tu comment tu as brisé ma malédiction ? _Demanda-t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle._

\- Non… Oui… J'en sais rien à vrai dire. Mary me l'a dit mais je n'en suis pas convaincue.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Que quand je t'ai embrassé, il y a eu baiser d'amour véritable. Henry m'a dit que c'était la seule chose capable de briser n'importe quel sort ou malédiction, alors c'est totalement insensé !

\- Ça l'est tant que ça ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Nous ne sommes pas âme sœur, non ? _Avant que le maire ne puisse répondre, elle rajouta._ Je veux dire… Daniel était le tien. Henry m'a dit qu'il était impossible d'en avoir deux.

\- Et il a raison.

\- Donc, nous ne sommes pas âme sœur.

\- Mais Mary a aussi raison, c'est bien un baiser d'amour véritable qui a brisé ma malédiction.

\- Comment est-ce possible alors ?

\- Alors Daniel n'était pas mon âme sœur.

\- S'il ne l'est pas, ça veut dire que…

\- Ça veut dire que tu l'es, _finit Regina._

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, _rit Emma._

\- Oh non, Emma, crois-moi. Moi aussi je me suis cachée la vérité. Je l'ai enfouie au plus profond de moi même, mais quelque part… J'ai toujours su que quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple malédiction que tu devais briser nous reliait. _Voyant que Emma ne répondait pas, elle continua_. C'était ça, les réponses que je cherchais. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais persuadée que Daniel était mon véritable amour et voilà que tu arrivais avec tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux émeraudes et ton sourire d'enfant et que tu brisais ma malédiction en m'embrassant. C'était incompréhensible. Mais j'en suis sûre maintenant. Tu es mon véritable amour.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Comme ça quoi ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Tu sais ça comme ça, juste parce que j'ai brisé ta malédiction ?

\- En m'embrassant, _reprit la brune_. Tu l'as brisé en m'embrassant, ça fait vraiment toute la différence. Mais même, il y a tout le reste.

\- Tout… Le reste ? _Questionna Emma._

\- Emma… Tous nos regards… Tous nos moments de flottements… Littéralement **tous** depuis qu'on s'est rencontré est ambiguë et tu le sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis allée courir avec toi alors que j'étais supposée t'avoir en horreur ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas protesté quand tu as dû t'occuper de moi après l'incendie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Te rappelles-tu de lorsque je me suis réveillée après l'histoire Jefferson ?

\- Oui…

\- Lorsque je t'étranglais mais que tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher alors que j'étais en train de te tuer ?

\- Oui…

\- Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai finalement arrêté ?

\- Je ne sais plus… Je crois que je parlais de tes sentiments ou quelque ch-

\- Exactement, _coupa le maire_. Mes sentiments. Tu m'as dit que même si mes souvenirs avaient disparu mais sentiments, eux, étaient peut-être restés. Et tu avais raison. Comment aurais-je pu tuer mon véritable amour ? C'était impossible que je fasse ça…

\- Wow… Je suis ton véritable amour, alors ? Bah putain ç-

\- Langage Miss Swan, _ne pu s'empêcher de réprimander Regina malgré le sérieux de la conversation._

\- Pardon, _sourit Emma._ Bah punaise, _se corrigea-t-elle_ , ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

\- Je sais…

\- Wow… _Répéta la blonde_. Ça explique quand même beaucoup de choses, _rit-elle_. Comme pourquoi je ne suis pas repartie à Boston, _devant le regard interrogateur de la brune, elle compléta_. Crois-tu réellement que je suis restée car Henry me l'avait demandé ?

\- Ça me semble logique, oui.

\- Non, _rit Emma_ , je voulais apprendre à te connaître. Connaître la femme cachée derrière la forteresse « _Je suis Regina Mills, je ne parle pas aux paysans. Ne me regarde pas. N'aies même pas l'idée de regarder dans ma direction._ », _si Regina fut vexée par cette remarque, elle ne releva pas_. Mais en faite, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. C'était comme si une force invisible me poussait continuellement vers toi même lorsque tu étais une vraie garce avec moi.

\- Excuses-moi ? _S'insurgea Regina._

\- Excuses acceptées, _répondit Emma du ton le plus calme possible, ce qui n'était pas chose facile au vu du fou rire qui la menaçait._

\- De… Quoi ? Je ne vois pas pour- _Regina se stoppa d'elle même lorsqu'elle comprit_. Hahaha... Vous êtes hilarante Miss Swan.

\- Je sais, _rit Emma en bombant le torse, ce qui rappela beaucoup Henry à la brune._

\- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en est fière, _dit le maire en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Parfaitement. Mon humour est irrésistible et le sourire que tu as au coin des lèvres ne me fera pas dire le contraire.

Prise sur le fait, Regina tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas montrer le grand sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre un visage sérieux avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui attendait patiemment les piques de la brune.

\- Je suis désolée de briser vos rêves mais votre humour est tous sauf irrésistible.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça mais je suis persuadé que tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis. En commençant par Ruby, entendant ce nom, _Regina fut verte de jalousie mais tenta de le cacher au maximum._

\- Miss Lucas n'est absolument pas un exemple, elle rit aux blagues de tout le monde.

\- Oui, elle fait un bon public, j'avoue. Je devrais l'inviter chez moi quand j'aurais un chez moi, comme ça je pourrais lui raconterais mes dernières trouvailles en termes d'humour, _s'amusa Emma ayant parfaitement comprit le manège de la brune._

\- Oui, faites donc. Comme ça, elle en profitera pour vous… _Emma ne put entendre le reste car il mourut dans un murmure._

\- Pour me ? _Invita le Sheriff, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- Rien, _trancha Regina._

\- Si, si, elle en profitera pour me quoi ?

\- N'insistes pas.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire, je trouverais toute seule. Alors, réfléchis Swan, _Emma regarda dans son rétroviseur et bifurqua_. Elle en profitera pour… Me faire goûter les derniers cocktails du Granny's ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Oui, _tenta Regina, bien trop vite pour que se soit vrai._

\- Non, c'est pas ça, _rit Emma_. Bon, c'était l'échauffement. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Elle en profitera pour… Me mettre dans son lit ? Enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire mon lit. _Voyant que la brune ne répondit pas, elle su qu'elle avait touché bon_. C'est ça, Regina ? Hein ?

\- Oui ! _S'exclama la brune_. Oui, c'est ça ! Non mais enfin, n'as-tu pas vu comment elle te dragues ? C'en est devenu vulgaire, _Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la jalousie de l'autre femme_. Ça te fais rire ? Oh mais ris donc, la prochaine fois je lui donnerais ma place. Tiens même, arrêtes-toi là que je l'appelle et qu'elle la prenne maintenant !

\- Non, c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés pour ça. Et de tout manière, si elle était venue à ta place, il ne se serait rien passé. C'est mon amie.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris, alors.

\- Je sais, il faut juste que je mette les choses au clair entre elle et moi. Tu verras dans une semaine, elle aura fait une croix sur moi et se sera trouvée une autre cible !

\- Si tu le dis, _dit Regina en se relaxant peu à peu._

\- Peut-être voudrais-tu, toi, venir chez moi pour que je puisse te raconter mes trouvailles ?

\- Pour t'entendre rire de tes propres blagues ? Très peu pour moi merci, _Emma rit à cette réponse._

\- C'est vrai que je serais capable de faire ça. Mais je n'y peux rien si mon humour est irrésistible, personne n'y résiste. Même pas moi.

\- Et on en revient à ça ! _Souffla le maire en levant les mains au ciel en signe de supplication_. Aidez-moi !

\- Tu pourrais au moins être honnête et avouer que mon humour ne te laisse pas indifférente.

\- Mais je l'avoue, tu as raison, _se moqua Regina en tapotant le haut du crâne de la blonde, comme on le ferait pour un enfant._

\- Eh ! _S'insurgea faussement Emma_. Je ne suis pas un enfant !

\- Évidement, je ne suis pas pédophile, Miss Swan.

\- Oh mon Dieu, _rit Emma_ , heureusement !

\- Quoique… Quand on y pense… C'est assez malsain nous deux...

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai au moins le double de ton âge et je suis quand même ta belle-grand-mère.

\- Yeurk ! _Déglutit Emma en tirant la langue en une grimace de dégoût._

\- C'est ce que je suis.

\- Non, tu veux bien en rester à Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke et mère de mon fils ? Ça me va très bien.

\- Si tu veux, _sourit la brune._

\- Et puis en ce qui concerne le « belle-grand-mère », c'est totalement faux.

\- J'ai été marié à ton grand-père, Emma.

\- Et alors ? Ce mariage était arrangé par ta mère. Tu ne voulais pas te marier avec lui. Pour moi, tu n'as aucun passé avec lui.

\- Je l'ai tué, si ça ce n'est pas un passé…

\- Certes mais ça reste tout de même un mariage arrangé, _sourit Emma. Regina laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole._

\- C'est fou comment on est passée d'une discussion sur la malédiction et sur nous à une discussion sur ton humour en seulement deux secondes.

\- C'est vrai mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si important que ça.

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils, combattant les larmes qui lui montaient._

\- Bah oui, _dit Emma, ne comprenant pas le trouble de son amie._

\- Ce n'est pas… Important ? _Appuya le maire._

\- Quoi ? _Puis la blonde comprit finalement_. Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **C'est** important ! C'est même la discussion la plus importante que j'ai eu depuis ma naissance. Non, ce que je voulais dire par là c'était qu'on l'avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà. On le savait déjà. On se le cachait juste. Donc, le dire à haute voix ça l'a juste… Rendue réel mais on a pas eu besoin de temps pour l'accepter. On le savait déjà, _répéta-t-elle_. Donc, il est normal qu'on est pu changer de sujet comme ça, aussi facilement.

\- J'ai eu peur un instant, _avoua Regina._

\- Non, non, il ne faut pas. Crois-moi, c'est important pour moi. Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi alors le fait que tu sois mon véritable amour ne rajoute qu'un petit côté théâtral, _rit Emma. N'entendant pas de réponse de l'autre femme, elle la regarda brièvement et l'a vit les larmes aux yeux, la main sur la bouche._ Quoi ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste que… Tu rends ça tellement… Simple… Tu n'as pas peur…

\- De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

Emma attendit patiemment que Regina lui réponde mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle sortit un CD de son sac et le glissa dans le lecteur de la Coccinelle. La blonde, intriguée, ne fit pourtant aucune remarque est attendit patiemment que Regina trouve la chanson qu'elle voulait.

Les premières notes emplirent l'habitacle de la petite voiture et le Sheriff reconnu instantanément cette chanson qu'elle avait écouté des centaines de fois et en laquelle elle se reconnaissait. La voix du chanteur se rajouta à la mélodie et elle se laissa bercer par ce dernier, écoutant presque religieusement ses paroles, comprenant parfaitement le message de Regina. L'homme entama alors son troisième couplet :

 **I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you**

 _Je veux cacher la vérité, je_ _veux te protéger_

 **But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide**

 _Mais avec la bête en moi, il n'y a nulle part où se cacher_

Emma profita du feu rouge pour fermer ses yeux et laisser ses larmes couler. Regina restait silencieuse, la tête baissée, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de la blonde. Le refrain vint, la crainte de la brune avec :

 **When you feel my heat, look into my eyes**

 _Quand tu sens la chaleur monter en moi, regardes-moi dans les yeux_

 **It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

 _C'est là que se cachent mes démons, c'est là que se cachent mes démons_

 **Don't get too close, it's dark inside**

 _Ne t'approches pas trop, c'est sombre en moi_

 **It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

 _C'est là que se cachent mes démons, c'est là que se cachent mes démons_

Emma dû redémarrer au feu vert mais sentit les larmes mouiller son jean. Regina ne disait toujours rien. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, elle était bouleversée par les paroles de cette musique. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même arrivait à faire passer ses sentiments dans ses simples mots. La musique continuait de donner la vérité qui touchait les deux femmes :

 **Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound**

 _Je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais je suis liée à l'enfer_

 **Though this is all for you, I don't want to hide the truth**

 _Bien que tout ceci soit pour toi, je ne veux pas cacher la vérité._

[…]

 **They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate**

 _Ils disent que c'est que tu fais, je dis que c'est une question de destin_

 **It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go**

 _C'est entrelacé dans mon âme, je dois te laisser t'en aller_

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light**

Tes yeux, ils brillent si intensément, je veux préserver leur éclat

 **I can't escape this now, unless you show me how**

 _Je ne peux pas y échapper maintenant, à moins que tu me montres comment_

La voix du chanteur mourut peu à peu après le refrain et le silence reprit son règne. Regina avait toujours la tête baissée et Emma faisait son possible pour essuyer ses larmes.

Jamais, Regina ne s'était ainsi ouverte à quelqu'un. Jamais. Mais lorsque Emma lui avait demandé de quoi elle devrait avoir peur, elle avait eu le courage de lui faire partager ses peurs en lui faisant écouter cette chanson qui la touchait en plein cœur. Elle voulait que Emma sache réellement qui elle était.

Emma ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle aurait pensé que Regina réponde qu'elle devrait avoir peur de la réaction des habitants de Storybrooke, de celle de ses parents ou même de celle de leur fils, mais non. Rien de tout ça n'était venu. Au lieu de ça, la brune lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait laissé un accès complet. Elle se sentait privilégiée mais en même temps elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir pour avoir été si égoïste. Regina avait été là pour elle quand ses parents avaient appris pour son enfance, elle l'avait soutenu. Mais elle, qu'avait elle fait pour le maire ? Absolument rien, elle avait même brisé la malédiction qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à lancer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à quel point le passé de Regina pouvait la torturer. A quel point la seule chose qu'elle devait voir en se regardant à travers un miroir était la réflexion d'une femme qui avait tué, torturé, brisé des vies, des familles…

\- De moi, _dit finalement Regina en tournant la tête vers Emma_. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

\- Regina…

\- J'ai peut-être changé mais la Méchante Reine vit toujours en moi. Je suis toujours elle.

\- C'est faux ! _S'exclama la blonde_

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai toujours ma part de ténèbres et qu'elle est bien plus importante que ce que tu vois. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de me voir énervée... Je sais de quoi je suis capable.

\- Je sais moi aussi de quoi tu es capable, Regina. Je te rappelle que j'ai vu tes souvenirs.

\- Non, tu n'as pas tout vu. Tu n'as vu que le sommet de l'iceberg…

\- Regina, s'il-te-plaît, _tenta le Sheriff._

\- C'est ce que je suis, Emma. J'étais, je suis et je resterai la Méchante Reine. Pour toujours. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle restera là au fond de moi, prête à resurgir à n'importe qu'elle moment, _déclara froidement Regina alors que ses larmes s'étaient maintenant créées un chemin jusqu'à sa jupe._

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Quand j'ai vu Miss Lucas flirter avec toi, la première envie que j'ai eu était de lui arracher la gorge, _avoua le maire en mimant le geste_.

\- Tu es jalouse, Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien madame Mills, je n'ai et n'aurais jamais peur de toi. Je n'ai et n'aurais jamais aucune **raison** d'avoir peur de toi, _Emma posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune et la pressa doucement_. Compris ? Je ne vais pas renier le fait que tu étais la Méchante Reine car c'est justement ça, tu l' **étais**. E-tais, _répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur ce mot._ Je sais que le chemin va être long et semé d'embûches jusqu'à ta complète rédemption mais je serais à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Aucun mot ne fut rajouté, Regina se contenta simplement de joindre ses doigts à la main posée sur sa cuisse et se concentra sur le visage de la blonde qui se concentrait, elle, sur la route. Elle la remercia silencieusement pour soutient sans pour autant avoir le courage de se prononcer. Elle savait que la Méchante Reine vivrait toujours en elle mais là, maintenant, les lampadaires éclairant par moment le visage de son Emma, elle l'oubliait presque. Elle oubliait presque toutes les morts qu'elle avait provoqué. Non, à ce moment, elle ne pensait qu'à leur possible futur. Là, la lune éclairant faiblement la nuit, elle savait que tout le chemin parcourut en avait valut la peine, car il l'avait mené jusqu'à elle.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se le demande, la chanson c'est _Demons_ de _Imagine Dragons_**

 **Petit clin d'oeil à l'une de mes fictions préférées, certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être reconnu. Si c'est votre cas, ce n'est en aucun cas un plagiat mais plus un hommage ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey ! Bonne fin de week-end à tout le monde. Bon, je voulais vous dire que initialement j'avais prévu cette fic sur 12 ou 15 chapitres puis je vous ai dit qu'il y aurait 3 ou 4 chapitres de plus et finalement, nous voilà au chapitre 21... Donc, je vais arrêter de vous dire combien de chapitres je pense qu'il me reste car je ne sais même pas encore quand je vais la finir. J'espère que vous serez heureux de savoir qu'il vous reste encore plusieurs chapitres !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Attention, le prochain signera enfin la rencontre avec Jane &co !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 21**

Peu à peu les émotions de la journée eurent raison d'elle et Regina se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, la main tenant toujours fermement celle de la blonde, ayant presque peur que celle-ci ne s'envole et ne disparaisse à jamais.

Emma jetait des coups d'œil à la brune à côté d'elle dès qu'elle le pouvait et était attendrit par ce visage si angélique. Arrivant à un feu rouge, la blonde sorti son téléphone et captura ce moment, tout en se promettant qu'elle n'en dirait jamais rien à l'intéressée. Elle alla dans sa galerie de photo et y retrouva la photo qu'elle avait prise plus tôt au diner, lorsque Regina venait de mordre dans sa frite. Emma ne put retenir un sourire devant l'expression dégoût clairement affichée sur le visage du maire. Le feu repassant au vert, elle rangea son téléphone et se remit en route. Elles étaient bientôt arrivées, plus que quelques minutes et elles seraient à Boston.

La voiture jaune passa devant le panneau annonçant leur arrivée à Boston et Emma ne fut qu'heureuse de retrouver cette ville dans laquelle elle avait vécu près de deux ans tout de même. Il était minuit passé et les rues étaient silencieuses, à part près des boites de nuit où la musique se faisait entendre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle redécouvrait cette ville comme si c'était la première fois et s'émerveillait devant les grattes-ciel plongés dans la nuit. Elles passèrent devant le poste de police et Emma sourit à tous les souvenirs qui lui revenait.

La fois où Jane s'était tirée elle-même dessus pour atteindre son ravisseur et où Maura avait crié en voyant son amie s'effondrer au sol. Ou encore, la fois où Emma n'avait pu retenir son fou rire lorsque Jane lui avait appris que sa mère était en couple avec le commandant la blonde rit à ce souvenir. Le Sheriff se rappelait aussi du jour où Frankie et Maura était restés dans le hall pour maintenir un colis qu'ils croyaient piégé à l'explosif, ayant fait évacuer tout le commissariat. Emma avait adoré cette période de sa vie, ils avaient été sa petite bande de potes malgré toutes les choses qu'elle ne leur avait et ne leur dirait jamais. Ils avaient réussi à la faire rire et à lui donner l'impression de vivre.

Emma se gara finalement devant son appartement et souffla d'appréhension. Même si elle avait vécu ici deux ans, elle ne s'était jamais senti chez elle et encore moins maintenant qu'elle considérait sa maison comme étant à Storybrooke. Emma relâcha la main de la brune et s'extirpa de la voiture. Elle en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière du côté passager en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle détacha Regina et la porta dans ses bras, espérant que celle-ci ne se réveille pas, avant de fermer la portière avec son dos. Elle gravit les marches qui la séparait de l'immeuble et composa le code de la porte d'entrée, priant pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas changé pendant son absence. Entendant la porte se déverrouiller, elle remercia silencieusement les dieux et pénétra dans le hall. Elle décida de prendre les escaliers et monta les trois étages pour enfin arriver devant la porte de son ancien chez elle. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à dénicher ses clés qui se trouvaient au fond de la poche de son jean. A l'aveugle, elle tenta de trouver le trou de la serrure et se félicita lorsque la clé s'enfonça. Elle pénétra finalement dans son ancien appartement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rendu au propriétaire, payant chaque mois le loyer.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir et venait de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle sentit la brune remuer contre elle et se figea, ayant peur de l'avoir réveillé. Au lieu de ça, cette dernière se colla un peu plus contre elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour y enfouir sa tête. Emma traversa son petit appartement pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle allongea délicatement la brune dans son lit qui grogna, ne ressentant plus la chaleur de la blonde. Emma lui ôta ses talons noirs et elle la couvrit avec les draps. Elle s'accroupit à côté du lit et pencha la tête pour mieux observer la belle endormie. Timidement, elle avança une main vers la brune et lui dégagea le visage en poussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Elle l'entendit soupirer et elle retira sa main, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller.

Le Sheriff se remit finalement debout et quitta la chambre sur la ponte des pieds. Tranquillement, elle rejoignit sa voiture garée dehors et en sortit les bagages. Elle remonta ensuite les escaliers pour retrouver son appartement. Une fois les bagages posées à côté de l'entrée, Emma se rendit à la cuisine pour se servir un dernier verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher. Elle récupéra un plaid dans le placard du salon et s'allongea sur la canapé s'emmitouflant sous ce plaid.

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Regina se réveilla, le jour devait à peine se lever si elle en croyait la faible lueur qui inondait la chambre où elle se trouvait. Un rapide regard au réveil lui confirma cette pensée, il était 4h du matin. Elle observa la chambre où elle se trouvait et dû en venir à l'évidence qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Les restes du sommeil disparurent et elle pu enfin deviner où elle était : dans la chambre de Emma, dans son appartement à Boston. Celle-ci avait apparemment dû l'allonger dans ce lit à leur arrivée. Alors qu'elle pensait trouver une chambre fade et vide avec juste une commode pour ranger ses habits, les murs de cette pièce étaient décorés de photos et de peintures.

Calmement, la brune se leva et s'avança pour pouvoir observer les photos de plus près. Emma était sur chacune d'elle, le visage souriant et entourée le plus souvent d'une femme brune et d'un homme noir. Sur d'autres, on y voyait une femme bien habillé, une blouse blanche par dessus sa tenue et un scalpel à la main. « _Maura Isles_ » devina Regina, « _Emma avait raison… Cette femme sait s'habiller._ » Elle retourna à la photo où Emma se tenait au côté de la brune aux cheveux longs et le maire comprit qu'il s'agissait de Jane Rizzoli.

Photos après photos, Regina mit un visage sur ces noms que lui avait donné la blonde. Elle découvrait peu à peu ce qui se cachait derrière la forteresse que s'était construit Emma et se sentait privilégiée. Elle savait que Mary n'était pas au courant de sa vie avant Boston, à part son métier. Elle ne connaissait pas ses amis, elle avait même découvert son enfance simplement car Emma n'avait pas retenu ses paroles. Regina ne comprenait pas comment cette femme, qui devrait la détestait, lui faisait autant confiance. Comment cette femme qu'elle avait séparé de ses parents, qu'elle avait envoyé directement dans le système et dans ces affreuses familles, qu'elle avait séparé de son fils, pouvait la laisser pénétrer ainsi dans sa vie.

En observant de plus près les photos, Regina remarqua ce qui lui porta le coup fatal. Malgré les sourires et le bonheur qui irradiait de la blonde, au fond de ses yeux, la brune vit ce qu'elle essayait tant de cacher. Elle était détruit. Regina voyait qu'elle était réellement heureuse avec ses amies, que ce n'était pas un bonheur feint mais ça ne suffisait pas pour effacer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ces gens l'aimaient, c'était indéniable, le maire le voyait à leurs expressions, à leurs gestes. Ces gens l'aimaient mais ce n'étaient pas assez. Malgré tout l'amour qui entourait Emma, celle-ci n'était pas entière. Et Regina ne pu que s'en vouloir encore plus. La vie avait tenté de réparer ses erreurs en offrant des amis, une famille et de l'amour à la blonde mais rien n'avait réussi à lui faire oublier.

La brune avança la main vers une photo où Emma était seule, riant à gorge déployée et les yeux presque fermés, tenant dans sa main ce que Regina pu identifier comme une gobelet de café. De l'autre main, elle pointait quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais c'était hors du cadre, le maire ne pu donc pas savoir ce qui faisait autant rire son Sheriff. Espérant que la blonde ne le remarque pas, elle décrocha la photo du mur et l'observa quelques instants avant de la glisser dans la poche intérieur de son manteau. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ça mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait trouvé Emma tellement belle sur cette photo, tellement épanouie dirait-elle que son geste avait été impulsif, elle avait voulu garder cette photo près d'elle pour toujours.

Honteuse de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de son amie, elle se recula et sortit de la chambre pour y chercher la blonde. Elle marcha doucement, ne voulant pas faire de bruit si elle dormait encore, et la trouva allonger dans le canapé. Elle bougeait et combattait quelque chose d'invisible, de la sueur coulant sur son visage. Regina ne réfléchit pas plus en voyant ça, elle enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur la table basse et s'allongea contre Emma en la prenant dans ses bras. La blonde se débattait pour la pousser mais le maire tint bon et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux : « _Tout va bien, Emma. C'est fini. Tout va bien._ _Tu es en sécurité mon Emma. Tout va bien._ » Petit à petit, Regina la sentit se détendre et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal.

Emma retomba lentement dans un sommeil sans cauchemar et se colla à Regina. La brune continua ses attentions avant de s'endormir à son tour. Elle fut réveillée, elle ne savait combien de temps après, en sentant des lèvres se poser contre son cou. Elle ne pu retenir un soupir ce qui fit sourire la blonde contre sa peau.

\- Sa Majesté est réveillée à ce que je vois, _commença Emma d'une voix encore rauque de sa nuit. Regina ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du Sheriff pour y respirer son odeur._ Par contre, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait sur mon canapé…

\- Je me suis réveillée vers 4h et en venant voir où tu étais, j'ai vu que tu faisais un cauchemar…

\- Oh… C'est pour ça alors…

\- C'est pour ça quoi ?

\- J'étais en plein cauchemar comme tu as dis et il a disparu en quelques secondes, je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es allongée avec moi…

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais cauchemardé une seule fois les nuits que j'avais passé à côté de toi.

\- Si tu le dis, _Emma voulut répondre mais le maire ne lui en laissa pas la chance_. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt 8h30. Nous devrions aller au poste pour récupérer l'adresse de mon frère.

\- Bonne idée, _admit Regina en se remettant debout._

\- Vas à la salle de bain en première, _continua Emma en se levant à son tour_ , ta valise est dans l'entrée si tu veux prendre des habits. J'ai des serviettes dans la commode dans la salle de bain, prends en une.

\- D'accord, merci, _sourit Regina en allant chercher sa valise._

_.-._.-._

Emma resta stoïque de longues secondes à observer la brune se diriger vers l'entrée avant de secouer la tête pour lui montrer où était la salle de bain. La blonde profita de ce moment pour envoyer un message à Mary Margaret.

 **#Excuse-moi, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire que nous étions arrivée à Boston. Tout va bien.**

Comme elle s'en doutait, elle n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une minute avant qu'un appel de sa mère n'apparaissait à l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Allô ?

\- Oh, Emma ! Je me suis fait du soucis mais comme ton père me l'a dit : pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !

\- Je suis grande, maman. Arrêtes de me surprotéger.

\- Tu es ma fille, Emma, et j'ai raté 28 ans de ta vie. Pour moi, tu n'es encore qu'une bébé…

\- On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation, si ? J'ai 28 ans. Je suis une femme qui n'a pas besoin d'aide, arrêtes de croire que je ne sais pas me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas que je pense, _tenta la brunette._

\- Mary… Bon, je n'ai pas envie de partir sur ce terrain dès 8h du matin… Comment va Henry ?

\- Très bien, _souffla la femme face au changement de sujet_. Comme on est samedi, il dort encore.

\- Réveilles-le avant 10h, tu veux ? Il ne faut pas qu'il passe sa journée à dormir.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au faite, pourquoi êtes-vous à Boston ?

\- C'est à mi-chemin pour aller à New-York donc comme ça je vais en profiter pour revoir quelques amis.

\- Quelques amis ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlée de quelconques amis, je croyais que tu étais une femme solitaire.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car quand j'en avais l'occasion c'était sous la malédiction et j'avais encore pour projet de ne pas m'éterniser à Storybrooke.

\- Tu voulais abandonner Henry ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je disais que je voulais trouver un compromis avec Regina pour que je puisse venir le voir deux fois par mois et l'avoir un week-end chez moi de temps en temps car je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- C'est ton fils !

\- Il est aussi le sien, maman. Elle était là pour lui lorsque je ne pouvais l'être.

\- Tu as raison… Pardonnes-moi, j'ai encore du mal avec tout ça.

\- Ce n'est rien. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je vais faire le p'tit dèj.

\- Toi ? _Rit Blanche_. Mon Dieu, pauvre Regina…

\- Eh ! Vous allez arrêter de tous vous moquer de mes compétences en cuisine ? _Sourit Emma_. Je sais cuisiner, vous ne m'en laissez juste jamais l'occasion.

\- Mais oui, ma fille. Bonne journée, et tente de ne pas empoisonner Regina. Je pense que Henry voudrait garder sa mère.

\- Gnagnagna… Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de l'empoisonner.

\- Non, c'est vrai que c'est plus son truc à elle. Fais gaffe si elle te donne une pomme.

\- Maman ! _S'agaça Emma._

\- Je plaisante Emma. Je plaisante, _rit Mary, montrant à sa fille qu'elle disait la vérité_. Passes-lui mon bonjour.

\- Je le ferais quand elle sera sortit de la douche.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- T'inquiètes. Fais un bisous à papa de ma part, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et un autre à Henry de la part de ses mères.

\- Ça va de soit. Au revoir, ma fille.

Emma rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et elle entendit le bruit de la douche s'actionner. Elle retourna au salon où elle récupéra le manteau de la brune, échoué sur sa table basse, pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée. En le soulevant, elle vit quelque chose tomber de la poche intérieur. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et fut plus que surprise de découvrir une photo d'elle, riant aux larmes. Elle se rappelait de cette photo, du jour où Vince l'avait prise. Ça avait été le fameux moment où Jane lui avait annoncé la relation qu'entretenait sa mère avec le commandant Cavanaugh. Se demandant comment cette photo avait pu se retrouver dans le manteau du maire, elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait initialement épinglé au mur de sa chambre.

Elle aurait dû être offusquée de voir que Regina se permettait de prendre une de ses photos mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait que ce n'avait pas été un acte malveillant. Non, elle sentait que Regina avait juste eu envie d'avoir une photo de la blonde sur elle, comme elle-même avait fait avec les photos du diner et dans la voiture.

Souriant devant ce fait, Emma chercha rapidement un marqueur noir dans ses tiroirs qu'elle trouva fièrement après quelques secondes de fouille. Elle s'agenouilla près de la table basse et retourna la photo avant de la poser sur le meuble. Elle écrivit quelques mots pour la brune et souffla ensuite dessus pour faire sécher l'encre. Après ça, elle rangea le marqueur et glissa la photo dans la poche intérieur du manteau, comme si de rien n'était. Le Sheriff se remit debout et accrocha le manteau à l'entrée.

Alors qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine, la voix Regina lui parvint à travers le bruit de l'eau qui coulait :

\- Emma ! _Appelait-elle._

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda la blonde, s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain._

\- Je n'arrive pas à couper l'eau, c'est bloqué !

\- Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de te parler de ça. Il faut que tu maint-

\- Quoi ? _Coupa le maire_. Je ne t'entends pas Emma !

\- Maintiens le b-

\- Rentres, Emma ! Je ne t'entends pas !

Emma obéit malgré les images qui lui venait en tête à l'idée d'être si proche du corps nu du maire. Elle s'avança doucement et fit entendre sa présence en se raclant la gorge, faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder à travers le rideau de douche.

\- Restes appuyer sur le bouton qui est sur le pommeau, dit-elle enfin, à côté de la baignoire.

\- Le vert ?

\- Oui, celui-là.

\- Ok, je le maintiens et ensuite ?

\- Maintenant, coupes l'eau normalement.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Emma entende enfin l'eau s'arrêter de couler et un petit soupire de soulagement de la part du maire.

\- J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à arrêter l'eau.

\- Ouais, désolée. Je n'y ai plus pensé, _rit Emma_. C'est une petit excentricité des proprios.

\- Pour rallumer, je n'ai pas besoin de toucher au bouton vert ?

\- Non, ce n'est que pour éteindre.

\- Merci, Emma.

\- Mais de rien, votre Majesté, _le Sheriff ne la voyait pas mais elle était s_ _û_ _r_ _e_ _que Regina venait de sourire_. Bon, je vais tenter de nous faire à manger.

\- Toi ? _Rit moqueusement la brune, cachée derrière le rideau._

\- Nan mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? _Répondit Emma, faussement agacée_. Mary m'a dit exactement la même chose ! _Sourit-elle._ J'ai dit « tenter », ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire les pancakes du siècle.

\- Tout ce que tu feras m'ira très bien, Emma.

\- Bref, je te laisse finir de te laver.

Emma s'éloigna et referma la porte derrière elle, apercevant malgré elle l'ombre de l'autre femme à travers le rideau. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions et rejoindre la brune, elle prit le chemin de la cuisine.

Elle voulut entreprendre la préparation des pancakes mais en ouvrant les placards elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans son appartement depuis presque un an, laissant parfaitement le temps aux produits de se périmer. Elle hésita quelques instants et décida de laisser un mot à Regina pour ensuite enfiler sa veste et quitter l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle sorti de l'immeuble, elle se mit à trembler face à la fraîcheur de la matinée et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. De mémoire, elle prit le chemin du café le plus proche et se secoua pour se réchauffer en pénétrant dedans. Elle demanda un café et un chocolat chaud à emporter avant de rajouter une dizaine de pancakes, des griffes d'ours et une pomme. Une fois sa commande prête, elle attrapa les deux sacs et se remit en route pour l'appartement où Regina devait probablement être sorti de la douche.

_.-._.-._

Regina sortit finalement de la douche après 25 minutes, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. D'habitude, elle ne restait que 10 minutes sous l'eau mais aujourd'hui avait été différent. Elle avait profité de ce moment seule pour se relaxer et repenser aux événements de la veille.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'aventura dans l'appartement, tout en se séchant partiellement les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et au lieu d'y trouver la blonde, comme elle l'aurait pensé, elle vit un mot sur le comptoir.

« _Je suis sortie nous acheter à manger, tout est périmé ici. Je ne serais pas longue. Si tu cherches ton manteau, il est dans l'entrée. -E_ »

Regina reposa le mot sur le comptoir et se rendit dans l'entrée pour ranger ses affaires de toilettes dans sa valise. Elle en profita pour sortir ses escarpins noirs qu'elle enfila ensuite. Se relevant, elle fouilla dans son manteau pour trouver la photo qu'elle avait décroché plus tôt du mur. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de l'entrée et l'observa quelques instants, souriant devant ce visage si heureux de Emma. Plus machinalement qu'autre chose, elle retourna la photo et y découvrit quelques mots au marqueur noir. Alors qu'elle pensait y lire des mots à l'encontre de la blonde, elle fut surprise en y voyant des mots pour elle.

« _Cette photo est à toi_ _tant que tu ne l'utilises pas pour m'ensorceler ou je ne sais quoi… - E_ »

Regina se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire mais l'opération fut totalement inutile. Elle était soulagée de lire que la blonde ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir volé cette photo. Entendant une clé se glisser dans la porte d'entrée, elle rangea la photo et attendit calmement que le Sheriff fasse son apparition.

\- Je suis rentrée ! _S'exclama Emma en refermant la porte derrière elle, n'ayant pas remarquer la présence de la brune._ Oh ! _Fit-elle en relavant finalement la tête._ Je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? _Demanda Regina en s'approchant._

\- Tu veux bien me tenir ça le temps que j'enlève ma veste, s'il-te-plaît ? _Répondit la blonde en tendant les deux sacs._

\- Oui, bien sur. Je vais les mettre dans la cuisine, _dit la brune en s'éloignant. Une fois son manteau enlevée, Emma la rejoignit dans la cuisine._

\- Je t'ai pris un café, _commença-t-elle en le sortant d'un des sacs_. Des pancakes, _continua-t-elle en plongea sa main dans le seconds sac_. Et une pomme, _sortit-elle finalement_. Bon, je sais qu'elle ne sera pas aussi bonne que celles de ton Honeycrisp mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

\- Merci, Emma, _lui sourit Regina, en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises autour de la table._

\- Tu as bien dormi ? _Demanda la blonde en l'imitant._

\- Oui, ton lit est confortable.

\- J'espère bien, il m'a coûté une fortune, _rit Emma._

\- Tu aurais un sèche-cheveux par hasard ? _Demanda le maire en mordant dans sa pomme_. J'ai oublié le mien à Storybrooke.

\- Oui, je te le donnerai après manger.

\- Merci.

\- Chu à la bonfour che 'Ary, _dit Emma, la bouche pleine de griffes d'ours._

\- Miss Swan, _réprimand_ _a_ _Regina_. On dirait Henry.

\- 'Arfon, _rit Emma avant d'avaler sa bouchée_. Je disais que tu avais le bonjour de Mary.

\- Mary Margaret me passe le bonjour ? A moi ? _S'étonna le maire_.

\- Oui, elle essaye de faire des efforts.

\- Comment va Henry ? _Demanda la brune, souhaitant changer de sujet._

\- Je ne sais pas, quand Mary m'a appelée, il dormait. Mais si tu veux tu pourras retenter ta chance après, il sera peut-être debout.

\- Je ferai ça.

Le petit-déjeuner se continua en silence. Emma buvait son chocolat chaud tout en observant la brune. Elle était magnifique dans son pantalon tailleur noir et sa chemise blanche. Emma était subjuguée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mon Dieu, cette femme la rendait folle. Les cheveux encore mouillées, buvant son café les yeux fermées… Après mûre réflexion, Emma ne pensait pas être bisexuelle. Comme chaque femme, ça lui arrivait de relever les charmes de la gente féminine mais elle n'avait jamais été attirée. Non, c'était Regina Mills et aucune autre femme, ce qui était encore plus troublant. Le destin pouvait quand même jouer bien des tours. Elle était le Véritable Amour de la femme qui l'avait séparé de ses parents. Mais bon, Emma ne s'en plaignait absolument pas.

Regina, quant à elle, avait parfaitement vu la blonde la fixer et elle-même se forçait à ne pas la regarder. Emma avait encore les cheveux un peu emmêlés de la nuit et la trace de l'oreiller sur l'une de ses joues, ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement craquant. Le maire se retenait de ne pas sourire comme une idiote, elle ne voulait pas que Emma lui pose de questions. Qui aurait cru que la fille de Blanche-Neige serait son Véritable Amour ? On aurait dit le début d'une mauvaise blague, et pourtant… C'était la réalité. Ça faisait une sacrée vengeance tout de même. Mais après tout ce temps, Regina ne pouvait que penser qu'elle avait blâmé Mary pour lui avoir prise sa fin heureuse, sans se rendre compte que celle-ci la lui avait déjà rendu…

Regina fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et commencer à la masser. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et balança la tête vers l'avant.

\- Tu es vraiment super tendue, Regina, _commença Emma_ , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je pensais à ta mère.

\- C'est vrai ? _S'étonna la blonde en arrêtant ses attentions._

\- Continue, _supplia presque le maire en tapotant sur les mains de l'autre femme. La ressentant reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée, Regina répondit_. Oui, c'est vrai. Je me disais que le destin aimait jouer des tours, _Emma sourit à cette formulation, c'était ce qu'elle même avait pensé_. Toi, Emma Swan, fille de Blanche-Neige, tu es mon Véritable Amour. Moi, la Méchante Reine. Si j'avais su… _Regina rit toute seule avant de continuer._ Eh bien… Si j'avais su, j'aurais écrasé le cœur de celui qui aurait osé me dire ça…

\- Haha, _rit sincèrement le Sheriff_ , c'est vrai que c'est assez… Déroutant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ta mère dès qu'elle comprendra.

\- Elle le sait déjà.

\- Oui mais il y a une différence entre le savoir et le voir, _sourit Regina._

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être un spectacle assez drôle si je t'embrassais devant elle…

\- Tu n'es pas une enfant très sympathique envers tes parents.

\- D'habitude si mais là ça ferait une bonne petite vengeance pour nous deux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu voudrais te venger ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Ooh… Tellement, tellement de choses, si tu savais, _rit Emma_. La plus traumatisante c'est lorsque je suis rentrée à l'appart un jour et que je suis tombée sur elle et mon père dans une position plus que compromettante.

\- Non, _rit Regina_ , ne me dis pas que… ?

\- Si, _souffla Emma en fermant les yeux_. J'ai les yeux qui piquent rien qu'à y repenser.

\- J'aurais aimé être là, _avoua la brune._

\- Ew ! _Grimaça le Sheriff_. Dégueu !

\- Noon ! _S'exclama Regina._ Pas pour ça ! Non, je ne veux pas voir ces deux idiots en actions, rien qu'à l'idée ça me dégoûte. Non, j'aurais voulu être là pour voir la tête qu'elle a dû faire en te voyant.

\- Elle ne m'a pas vu, j'ai fui aussi vite que possible.

\- Je te comprends parfaitement.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que mais je devrais aller me doucher avant d'aller au poste.

\- Oui.

Emma arrête son massage et se recula. Elle voulait embrasser la brune mais elle voulait que celle-ci soit prête et en ait envie alors elle se tourna pour partir mais une main la retint. Regina s'était mise debout et lui faisait maintenant face. Elle captura les lèvres roses de la blonde en doux baiser. Emma soupira de soulagement et elle se mêla à l'étreinte en pressant le maire contre elle. Dans ce baiser, Regina tentait de faire passer tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire à haute voix, ces mot que ni elle ni Emma n'étaient capables de prononcer pour l'instant.

Le maire ne pouvait pas se mentir, elle avait eu envie d'embrasser la blonde depuis son réveil mais elle s'était retenue ne sachant comment s'y prendre. C'était nouveau pour elle, d'être avec femme. Elle, qui d'habitude n'était absolument pas gênée pour faire le premier pas et avoir ce qu'elle voulait, se retrouvait comme une adolescente devant son premier amour maladroite.

Emma mit finalement fin au baiser lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit timidement à la brune qui la regardait intensément. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce regard mais elle savait que beaucoup de choses devaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Étant courte sur le temps, elle lui donna un dernier petit baiser avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

_.-._.-._

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle entendit Regina parler tout seule et devina qu'elle était au téléphone avec leur fils. Emma se dépêcha de s'habiller pour la rejoindre.

\- Salut Henry ! _Salua-t-elle forçant sa voix, faisant se retourner Regina qui s'avança vers elle._

\- Tu as entendu ? _Demanda la brune à l'encontre de leur fils_. Attends je te mets sur haut-parleur, _elle appuya sur un bouton et la voix du garçon retentit dans l'appartement_. C'est bon.

\- Salut gamin ! _Recommença Emma._

\- Salut Ma' ! Maman me disait que vous étiez arrivées à Boston.

\- Oui, on est arrivée hier soir. Là, on voit aller rejoindre quelques amis à moi avant de reprendre la route pour New-York.

\- Des amis à toi ? _Demanda Henry, Regina sourit devant la curiosité de leur fils._

\- Ouais, même qu'ils sont flics. C'est pas cool ça ?

\- Trop cool ! _S'exclama-t-il._

\- Henry, je vais te laisser avec ta mère, _intervint Regina._ Bonne journée, on se parle ce soir !

\- Oui, bonne journée maman ! Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, mon chéri, _sourit la brune. Où est ton sèche-cheveux ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Emma.

\- OH, oui, il est dans la salle de bain, en dessous du lavabo.

\- D'accord, merci. Je t'embrasse Henry, _répéta le maire_. Et embrasses tes grand-parents de ma part.

\- Je le ferais. Bisous, à ce soir maman, _Regina s'éloigna finalement et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière._

Henry raconta ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt à sa mère adoptive et Emma l'écouta attentivement, riant de temps en temps à certaines anecdotes. Entendant le bruit du sèche-cheveux se stopper, elle lui dit au revoir, promettant qu'elles rappelleraient ce soir et raccrocha.

Voyant qu'il était presque 10h, Emma et Regina enfilèrent leur manteau. Emma prit les valises, ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle et elles descendirent les escaliers qui les menèrent bientôt dans le hall de l'immeuble. La blonde rangea les sacs dans le coffre et pris la place conducteur, Regina l'attendant déjà du côté passager. Elle envoya un rapide message à Frost lui disant qu'elles arriveraient dans pas longtemps et elle démarra sa coccinelle jaune, se mêlant ainsi aux bouchons de Boston.


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut, tout le monde !**

 **Je n'ai pas posté depuis le 6 novembre et je m'en excuse vraiment énormément. Je ne cherche pas à me chercher d'excuse mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'imprévu ces dernières semaines du style mon bac blanc de français ( j'ai eu 15,3 au passage, je sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait, c'est un don de Dieu lui-même xD bref on s'en tape de ma vie je sais, pardon). Mais j'ai surtout eu beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'attendais de l'écrire depuis tellement longtemps mais quand j'ai ouvert ma page Word, je n'avais rien. Pas le début d'une idée. J'ai galéré comme ça pendant une bonne semaine avant d'avoir le déclic et de me mettre à écrire. Mais évidement, quelque chose devait encore venir pour m'empêcher d'écrire et voilà! que je n'étais absolument pas contente de ce que j'avais écris. C'était nul, les phrases étaient super longues et incompréhensibles. Même moi quand je me relisais, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans mon cerveau pour que je puisse taper ça. Mais oh ! Miracle ! Cet après-midi, je me suis mise et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai réussi à faire. Donc, j'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine, vraiment.**

 **J'arrête la avec mon bloc sur ma vie car je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour lire le nouveau chapitre. Mais rien ne vous empêche de lire ma note après avoir lu le chapitre, j'dis ça j'dis rien ;)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture. J'espère que cette rencontre avec Jane &Co sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! J'attends vos reviews comme d'habitude !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 22**

La Coccinelle jaune venait de se garer devant le poste de police de Boston lorsque Emma se rappela ce que lui avait demandé son ancienne collègue la veille.

\- Merde ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Langage Emma, _reprit Regina, presque machinalement._

\- Pardon, mais j'ai oublié les nachos de Jane.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne rigolait pas hier ?

\- Non, c'était notre petit rituel avant que je parte. Je lui achetais à manger et elle, m'achetait un café.

\- Il est 10h du matin, enfin… Tu ne vas pas lui acheter des nachos à cette heure ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Crois-moi, elle va les manger. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les nachos. Si je pouvais, j'en mangerai tout le temps

\- Affligeant, _s'offusqua Regina_. Je me répète mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux rester aussi svelte avec toute la graisse que tu englouties à longueur de journée.

\- Je t'ai dit, je fais énooormément de sport, _rit Emma_. Allez, viens. On va les acheter ces satanés nachos.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la petite voiture et au lieu de passer les portes du poste de police, elles s'éloignèrent à l'opposé pour rejoindre l'épicerie la plus proche. Certains clients du magasin se retournaient sur leur passage mais Emma fut la seule à le remarquer. Elle sourit face à ses regards et comprenait parfaitement leurs pensées. Déjà, Regina était habillé bien trop élégamment pour pouvoir faire ces courses dans ce supermarché miteux, et son nez froncé de dégoût le confirmait bien. Mais aussi, quelque uns se demandaient comment ces deux femmes, aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, pouvaient se fréquenter. L'une rayonnait de gentillesse avec ses expressions rieuses et portait des vêtements assez passe partout avec ses cheveux blonds tombant irrégulièrement sur ses épaules. Alors que l'autre était tirée à quatre épingle avec son chemisier et son pantalon, les cheveux bien coiffés, le visage fermé et le regard froid, appuyé par un maquillage sombre. Les clients devaient être hypnotisés par ce spectacle peu commun. Emma ne put retenir un petit rire face à leurs expressions, ce qui attira l'attention de la brune.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous, Miss Swan ? _Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles déambulaient dans les allées. L'intéressée lui lança un regard noir à l'entente de ce surnom ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit sourire faussement innocent. Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais abandonna._

\- Tu ne vois pas tous les regards que les gens nous lancent ?

\- Non, _s'étonna Regina en tournant la tête pour voir par elle-même_ , de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi nous regarderaient-ils ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient l'habitude de voir des femmes comme toi dans des supermarchés comme celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? _Demanda la brune en croisant les bras._

\- Enfin, Regina, tu t'es vu ? Moulée dans ton chemisier, ton pantalon tailleur, ton long manteau et tes stilettos, avec ton brushing parfait. Tu marches comme si le monde t'appartenait. On dirait que tu sors tout droit d'un catalogue pour femme d'affaires.

\- Je suis maire, il est donc normal que je sois bien apprêtée.

\- Oui, mais ça, les gens ne sont pas censés le savoir. Et puis même, le fait que tu trouves en compagnie d'une personne comme moi accentue encore plus cette effet.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Regardes-nous, Regina. On est totalement différentes. Tu es grande, je suis petite, _la blonde commença à énumérer leurs différences_. Tu es élégante, je suis habillée en jean, pull, veste en cuir et bottes. Tu es vachement féminine, je pourrais presque passer pour un tomboy. Tu donnes l'impression de pouvoir tuer d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Ce qui est techniquement vrai.

\- Alors que les gens ne pensent pas que je puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Ce qui est totalement faux.

\- Tu as la peau mate, je suis aussi blanche que le nom de ma mère. Tu as les yeux marrons, j'ai les yeux émeraudes. Tu es brune, je suis blonde, _finit Emma._

\- Tu sais, si j'enlève mes talons, on doit facilement faire la même taille. Tu dois même être un peu plus grande que moi.

\- Non mais ça va, oui ? Tu vas pas chipoter sur les détails non plus ? _Rit la blonde._

\- C'est une pratique que j'apprécie particulièrement, _rajouta Regina en souriant réellement._

\- Oui, j'avais pu remarquer, _dit Emma en roulant des yeux_. Mais bref, le fait est que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des femmes comme toi ici.

\- Oui, eh bien, ils vont rapidement commencer à m'ennuyer s'ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer.

\- Attends, on va leur porter le coup fatal, _commença Emma, elles se trouvaient maintenant près des caisses, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir_. Je pense que, là, ils détourneront le regard, _elle stoppa Regina, par le bras, qui s'avançait déjà pour faire la queue._

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Chut… Aies confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Emma ne laissa pas le temps à la brune de réagir car elle passa une main dans le bas de son dos. Regina n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir où le Sheriff voulait en venir. Elle se colla à elle et s'abaissa un peu pour pouvoir poser sa tête contre son torse. Les clients du magasin les dévisagèrent quelques instants, les yeux grands ouverts avant de retourner précipitamment à leurs occupations en rencontrant le regard assassin de la blonde.

Malgré les clients maintenant retournés, Regina ne se décolla pas. Non, elle n'avait aucune envie de lâcher la blonde et celle-ci n'y voyait visiblement aucune objection puisqu'elle ne faisait pas de geste de recul. Elles avancèrent petit à petit dans la queue, attendant leur tour. Finalement, ce fut à elles. Elles se séparèrent et Regina laissa Emma payer. Elles sortirent du magasin et se remirent en route vers le commissariat qu'elles voyaient de là où elles étaient.

Elles passèrent les portes du poste de police et Emma salua l'homme à l'accueil, qu'elle devait apparemment connaître vu qu'il les laissa entrer sans problème. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Regina prit pleinement le fait que d'ici quelques secondes, elle allait rencontrer les amis de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais Emma le remarqua.

\- Ça ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Si, si, j'ai juste un peu peur, _avoua Regina dans un demi-sourire._

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. Ils ne vont pas te manger, _rit Emma, voulant détendre l'atmosphère_.

\- Et si je ne leur plais pas ? Et si… Je sais pas moi, et s'ils ne pouvaient pas me voir en peinture ? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, Emma…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, ils vont t'adorer ! Ils avaient hâte de te rencontrer, _voulu rassurer la blonde._

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont hâte qu'ils vont m'aimer. Ils sont importants pour toi, Emma. Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.

\- Tu ne gâcheras absolument rien. Tu vas leur clouer le bec en deux secondes, ils vont être sous ton charme.

\- Mais je ne les connais pas… Et je te rappelle que lorsque je ne connais pas, je peux être une sacrée...

\- Garce, _coupa Emma_ , oui je sais, _Regina ouvrit la bouche mais elle reprit_. Ce n'est rien, je serais là. Tu me connais moi. Et puis, je leur dirais que tu es stressée.

\- Certainement pas ! _S'exclama Regina alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir._

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda la blonde en s'avançant, suivi pa_ _r_ _le maire._

\- Parce que je ne veux pas leur montrer que je suis faible.

\- Mais ce n'est pas être faible, au contraire, ça leur montrerait que tu tiens réellement à moi, _affirma-t-elle en arrivant au milieu de la pièce. Avant que Regina ne puisse répondre, une voix intervint._

\- Swan ! _Cri_ _ait-elle._

\- Rizzoli ! _S'amusa Emma à crier à son tour._

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, _dit la brune en venant à leur rencontre, étreign_ _a_ _nt furtivement la blonde_. Tu as mes nachos ?

\- Évidement, _dit fièrement le Sheriff en brandissant le paquet_. Et toi, mon café ?

\- Yup !

\- Coooool, donnes-le moi ! _Jane prit un gobelet en carton sur son bureau et le tendit à Emma mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse le prendre, elle le tira hors de portée._ Rizzoli, fais pas ça ! _S'exclama la blonde en tentant de prendre le gobelet_. Donnes-moi ça !

\- Non, je crois que tu oublies quelque chose, Swan, _dit l'agent en lançant un furtif regard au maire quelques pas derrière elles, observant la scène._

Emma se recula en se maudissant d'avoir laissé Regina toute seule pour courir après un café. Elle la rejoignit et lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos avant de se retourner vers Jane.

\- Rizzoli, je te présente-

\- La fameuse Regina Mills, _coupa Jane en tendant la main à l'intéressée._

\- Fameuse, je ne sais pas mais Regina Mills, oui, _sourit le maire en serrant la main._

\- Je vais chercher Maura. Frost et les autres sont à côté, _l'agent donna le café au Sheriff_ _a_ _vant de rejoindre l'ascenseur._

\- T'as vu, ça c'est bien passé avec Jane ! _Dit Emma lorsqu'elles furent seules._

\- Oui enfin, il n'y a pas non plus eu de vraies discussions. On s'est serrée la main, c'est tout.

\- Elle t'aime.

\- Comme peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je le sais. Allez, viens avec moi. Je veux te présenter aux autres.

Emma ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et sourit en voyant sa bande presque au complet. Les deux femmes refermèrent la porte derrière elle et Emma s'avança vers une femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. La brune devina qu'il s'agissait de la mère du lieutenant Rizzoli. Le Sheriff fit le tour de ses amis avant de revenir aux côtés de Regina qui observait silencieusement la scène, une sourire crispé vissé sur le visage. Elle lui passa une main se voulant rassurante dans le dos et prit la parole :

\- Bon, tous, je vous présente Regina Mills, mon amie. Regina, voici, Angela et Frankie Rizzoli, la mère et le frère de l'autre énergumène que tu as vu plus tôt, _dit Emma en les montrant_. Vince Korsak et enfin Barry Frost.

\- Bonjour, _salua Regina de sa voix de politicienne._

\- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom ! _S'exclama Angela en lui serrant la main._

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, _rajouta Korsak_. On a tellement entendu parler de vous que j'en venais même à avoir l'impression de vous connaître personnellement.

\- Chuuut ! _Réprimanda Emma._

\- Tu ne peux pas nier, _intervint Frankie. La blonde allait répondre mais la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur deux nouvelles arrivantes._

\- Emma Swan ! _Appela une femme._

\- Dr. Maura Isles ! _Dit Emma en venant à sa rencontre._

\- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Oui, moi aussi, _sourit-elle. Jane se plaça à côté de sa mère et prit la parole une fois que les deux femmes se séparèrent._

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais moi j'ai faim, on peut manger ?

\- Manger ? Manger quoi ? _S'enquit Emma._

\- Angela a fait un gâteau pour votre arrivée, _informa Korsak._

\- C'est vraaaii ? Je veux du gâteau de Mme. Rizzoli !

\- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changer, _rit Angela en lui tendant une assiette en carton avec une part de son gâteau._ Toujours autant ventre sur pattes.

\- Je peux le confirmer, _sourit Regina qui tentait de ne pas paraître trop froide_. A chaque fois que nous mangeons ensemble, j'ai l'impression de voir notr- _Se coupa-t-elle._

\- Vous avez l'impression de voir qui ? _Questionna Barry qui se doutait que quelque chose d'important se jouait entre les deux femmes. Regina échangea un regard désespéré avec Emma, lui demandant de l'aide._

\- Elle parle de son fils. Je mange comme lui, comme un enfant.

\- Vous avez un fils ? _S'enjoua Angela._

\- Oui, _la brune laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement_ , en effet. Il s'appelle Henry.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Il a eu 11 ans il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Vous lui avez fait une grande fête j'imagine !

\- Malheureusement, non… On a eu beaucoup de problèmes ces derniers mois alors on fait un simple repas.

\- Vous, son père et lui ?

\- Non, j'ai adopté Henry et je vis seul. Alors, j'ai invité Emma et deux de nos amis. Ils sont un peu comme ça famille alors c'était l'occasion de tous manger ensemble, _rapporta Regina, omettant le fait que_ _ces deux am_ _i_ _s_ _étaient en faite_ _s_ _es grands-parents._

\- Je suis sûre que ça lui a fait plaisir ! _Ajouta Maura._

\- En tout cas, je l'espère, _sourit Regina en se remémorant cette soirée qui leur avait permis à tous de décompresser après les événements, malgré les doutes des Charmant à son égard._

\- Il est tellement mignon ce gamin ! _Dit Emma en sortant son téléphone pour leur montrer une photo où il dormait sur les genoux de Mary._

\- Il a une bouille d'ange ! _Confirma Jane._

\- Il sait qu'il est adopté ? _Demanda Angela en se tournant vers le maire._

\- Oui, je ne lui ai jamais caché.

\- Et… Il l'a bien accepté ? _Continua la femme._

\- Disons que… Ça a été un peu compliqué au début, _Regina faisait bien attention aux mots qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas blesser la blonde_. Il en a beaucoup voulu à ses parents mais il était surtout triste. Il se demandait pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné, il pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas ça ! _Dit Korsak, Frost fut le seul à remarquer l'air déconfit de Emma._

\- Je pense que maintenant il a comprit que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, _dit Regina en regardant le Sheriff qui avait fermé les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler._

\- J'espère… Pauvre petit… _Dit Frankie._ Il n'a jamais voulu retrouver ses parents ? _Regina ouvrait déjà la bouche mais Emma fut plus rapide._

\- Oui. Il a cherché et a retrouvé sa mère, _affirma-t-elle_

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous l'avez rencontré ? _Demanda Angela_

\- Euh… O-Oui… _bégaya Regina_. Je l'ai rencontré.

\- Et alors ?

\- Arrêtons cette discussion ici, _déclara Frost qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début_. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Excusez-nous de poser autant de questions.

\- Ce n'est rien, _sourit Regina._

\- Ça va, Emma ? _Demanda Jane en remarquant le teint blafard de celle-ci._

\- O-Oui, oui… Je… Je reviens, _répondit-elle avant de courir en dehors de la salle de réunion._

\- Emma ! _Appela Regina, sans réponse._

Elle rejoignit Emma qu'elle avait vu s'engouffrer dans les toilettes et la trouva au dessus du lavabo se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Emma, _interpella Regina_. Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien, juste un mini malaise.

\- Emma…

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. C'est juste que... de savoir que Henry m'en a voulu… Ça fait juste trop mal… Pourtant je le savais déjà, hein, _rit_ _faussement_ _Emma._ Moi aussi j'ai haï mes parents mais c'est le fait d'entendre ça… C'est juste… Trop.

\- Je le sais bien, Emma, mais je t'assures qu'il ne t'en veut absolument plus. Il a compris que tu avais fait ça pour son bien.

\- Je l'espère. Les pauvres… Ils ont rien dû capter, _rit la blonde en pensant à ses amis._

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir leur en parler ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà à moitié avoué ça à Frost hier, alors il faut que je mette les choses au clair.

\- Très bien, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Je sais. Merci, Regina, _sourit Emma en l'embrassant chastement avant de se reculer pour effacer les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé._

Une fois fait, elles rejoignirent les autres et, sans surprise, Emma fut pressé de questions par ses amis :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? _Demanda Jane._

\- Ça va mieux ? _Questionna Korsak_

\- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? _Enchaîna Maura, Regina ne pu que sourire face à l'amour que ces gens montrait à Emma et remercia les dieux d'avoir donné une seconde famille à cette femme._

\- Calmez-vous, _rit Frost en secouant la tête_ , laissez la répondre un peu.

\- Je vais mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas, _dit Emma se voulant le plus rassurante possible_. Écoutez… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas enfin assumer le fait que vous soyez en couple toi et Mme Mills ? Parce que si c'est ça, t'inquiètes on l'avait déjà remarqué, _affirma Jane en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction des deux femmes._

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama Emma_. Non ! Enfin, si… Mais ce n'est pas… Bon, oui, Regina et moi sommes ensemble mais ce n'est pas que je voulais dire.

\- On t'écoutes, alors, _dit Frankie._

Emma regarda le brune à côté d'elle, cherchant dans ces yeux le courage qu'elle n'avait pas. Regina le lui offrit en lui prenant la main avant de commencer de lents cercles sur le dos de celle-ci. Le Sheriff prit deux grandes respirations et se retourna vers ses amis qui observait silencieusement la scène, l'air grave, comprenant l'importance de la prochaine confession.

\- Hum… Vous vous souvenez de mon petit passage en prison lorsque j'avais 18 ans ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, _répondit Angela._

\- Eh bien… Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais une fois en prison, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de l'homme qui m'avait dénoncé à sa place.

\- Enfoiré… _Souffla Jane, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part du médecin légiste._

\- Je ne pouvais pas le garder mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à avorter… Alors, j'ai accouché et je l'ai laissé à l'adoption.

\- Je comprends mieux, _dit Frost en se remémorant la conversation téléphonique qu'ils avaient eu la veille où elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait y aller car elle faisait attendre son fils. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer._

\- Tu comprends quoi ? _S'inquiéta Angela._

\- Ce petit… Je ne l'avais même pas regardé, je n'avais pas voulu, c'était trop dur, _avoua Emma presque en murmurant_. Je l'ai laissé car je savais qu'avec moi, il n'aurait pas une vie stable. Je voulais qu'il trouve la famille que je n'avais jamais eu, _dit-elle en regardant Regina avant de se détourner le regard_. Dix ans plus tard, et il y a donc maintenant plusieurs mois de cela, il m'a retrouvé. Il m'a retrouvé, a toqué à ma porte et m'a forcé à le ramener chez lui.

\- C'est cool ! _Dit Frankie, avant de froncer les sourcils._ Non ?

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée chez lui et qu'on avançait vers la porte d'entrée, une femme a couru à nous pour enlacer son fils. Cette femme… Vous l'avez juste devant vous, _dit finalement Emma en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le maire._

\- Wow ! _S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur, à l'exception de Barry._

\- C'est pour ça que tu as déménagé soudainement comme ça, sans nous en avertir, _commença_ _Korsak_. Tu avais retrouvé ton fils et tu voulais rester avec lui !

\- Euh… Oui… Barry, je voulais te remercier pour ne pas avoir insisté hier au téléphone.

\- T'en fais pas, Emma. J'aurais pu attendre des mois même si tu n'étais pas prête à en parler.

\- Donc, _commença Maura_ , si j'ai bien compris, votre fils, _dit-elle en désignant la brune_ , le petit Henry, est aussi le fils de Emma ?

\- Vous avez bien compris, _répondit Regina._

\- T'en parles d'une histoire de dingue ! _S'exclama Jane_. Levons un toast aux retrouvailles de Emma et de son fils, _chacun prit un verre de champagne et le leva en l'air._

\- Notre fils, _dit Emma en trinquant avec Regina, son regard plonger dans le sien, chacune remerciant les dieux d'avoir rendue cette conversation aussi simple._

Une fois les verres bu, Emma se mêla aux conversations et incita Regina à en faire de même. Le maire mit un peu de temps à se détendre complètement mais abandonna rapidement son masque de politicienne et son ton froid. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher face à ses gens. Ils avaient rapidement comprit que son comportement n'était que dû à du stress et avaient tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise. Maura et elle avaient eu une longue conversation au cours de laquelle Regina n'avait que put confirmer les dires de la blonde, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le maire put aussi observer des chamailleries entre Emma et Jane.

Alors que Regina détournait le regard deux secondes vers les deux amies, elle ne put retenir un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit la brune réussir à mettre de la crème du gâteau sur le nez de la blonde.

\- Jane et Emma sont très proches, _dit-elle à l'encontre de Maura._

\- Oui, elles ont accroché dès le début. Elles étaient un peu comme de vieilles amies qui ne s'était pas vu depuis le lycée.

\- Je vois, _sourit Regina_. Je peux vous poser une question, Dr. Isles ?

\- Appelez-moi, Maura, _offrit l'autre femme_

\- Bien. Je peux vous poser une question, Maura ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'Emma vous a déjà parlé de son enfance ? Je veux dire… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sa vie n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille, et je me demandais si elle s'était déjà confié à vous ou à un autre membre de cette petite bande que vous formez.

\- Non… Enfin... On a toujours tous su qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir la même enfance que nous mais elle ne nous a jamais rien dit dans les détails. Elle nous disait simplement qu'elle était orpheline, que ses familles d'accueil étaient affreuses et que c'était les seuls choses qu'on avait besoin de savoir. On a jamais tenté d'en savoir plus, on a jamais tenté de creuser plus loin, _dit Maura en fixant la blonde en question,_ car on attendait qu'elle soit prête.

\- Je comprends…

\- Je sais qu'elle ne se confiera jamais à nous mais ce n'est pas grave car je sais que c'est déjà fait et surtout, à la bonne personne.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? _Questionna le maire._

\- Je veux dire qu'elle a trouvé la personne dont elle avait besoin, celle qui l'écoutera et qui l'apaisera, _répondit le docteur en tournant la tête pour faire face à la brune qui la regardait les sourcils froncés d'interrogation._ On n'aurait jamais pu faire ça pour elle, car nous ne sommes que ses amis. Elle a trouvé la personne qui lui a permit d'ouvrir son cœur au bonheur, et ça, c'est tout et même bien plus que ce qu'on espérait pour elle.

\- De qui- Oh ! _Comprit-elle finalement en voyant l'autre femme lui prendre la main._

\- Merci, Mme Mil- Regina, _se reprit Maura en se rappelant ce que lui avait demandé plus tôt la brune_ , pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais croyez-moi, Emma n'est plus la même depuis son départ.

\- Et… C'est… Bien ? _Demanda Regina en faisant une petite grimace._

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie que depuis qu'elle vous connaît, vous et votre fils.

\- Haha, _rit Regina, de dépit_ , je n'en suis pas si sûre.

\- Oh que si, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais Emma est en train de revivre. De vivre.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Lorsqu'elle est arrivée la première fois dans ce poste de police, il y a maintenant un peu plus de trois ans, on a tout de suite vu que quelque chose se cachait derrière sa bonne humeur. Malgré tous les fous rires, malgré tous les bons moments qu'on a passé tous ensemble, on savait que ça n'arrangeait rien.

\- Elle était heureuse avec vous, _affirma Regina._

\- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, tout ce que je dis c'est que malgré tous ça, le soir, quand elle rentrait dans son appartement vide, on n'était plus là pour lui faire oublier. Et on le voyait tous les matins lorsqu'elle revenait avec des énormes cernes mal camouflées, _soupira Maura_. Croyez-moi, malgré son regard rieur, on voyait tous, qu'au fond, elle était éteinte. Regardez-là maintenant. Regardez-là discuter et rire, _continua-t-elle en tournant elle-même la tête pour observer la blonde._ Regardez-là droit dans les yeux et vous verrez ce que moi j'ai vu à la seconde même où j'ai pénétré dans cette pièce. Regardez-là... Regardez-là, Regina, et vous verrez que quelque part, enfouie dans sa carapace, une flamme s'est rallumée.

Sans un mot, Maura se leva de la table autour de laquelle les deux femmes s'étaient assises pour discuter calmement et rejoignit les autres.

Regina, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle ne remarqua même pas que l'autre femme l'avait quitté. Non, tout ce qu'elle voyait était le regard émeraude de la blonde qui se posait de temps en temps sur elle. Regina se remémora les photos qu'elle avait vu le matin accrochées dans la chambre d'Emma; Maura avait raison. Quelque chose avait bel et bien changé. Une flamme s'était bel et bien rallumé et Regina se fit la promesse de la chérir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en un feu flamboyant qui ne mourrait jamais.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Comment vous allez ? Moi, ça peut aller ! Je sais que ça fait encore un mois que je n'ai pas posté et honnêtement, je crois que ça va être la même chose pour le chapitre 24. En ce moment, j'enchaîne bac blanc sur bac blanc et j'ai mon TPE à finaliser, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Mais surtout, disons les choses clairement, je n'arrive plus à écrire. J'ai des idées pour des moments en particulier, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire ce qu'il se passe entre. Alors, j'écris petit à petit, 100 mots par 100 mots, dès que les idées viennent. Et, aussi, je suis découragée de cette série. Je ne supporte plus cette guerre de ship, de tous les fandom dans lesquels j'ai été, celui de OUAT est de loin le pire. Je suis vraiment heureuse de toutes les rencontres que j'ai fait grâce à cette série, mais j'en arrive à un point où cette guerre arrive même à me dégoûter de la série et de l'écriture... Alors, je ne dis pas que je vais m'arrêter d'écrire, mais juste qu'en ce moment, j'y arrive beaucoup moins.**

 **J'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie, encore une fois, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **/!\ Attention, propos gravement vulgaires et homophobes. J'ai voulu dépeindre la réalité telle qu'elle est, malheureusement. La situation est un peu exagérée, vous verrez, mais croyez-moi, je n'invente rien.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 23**

Alors que Regina était perdue dans ses pensées, Emma vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et dû lui passer une main devant le visage pour lui faire réaliser sa présence.

\- Ça va ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Bien sûr, _sourit Regina_

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air préoccupée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. On a discuté un peu avec Maura, _dit le maire pour changer de sujet._

\- J'ai vu. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! _S'enjoua Emma._

\- En effet, cette femme est vraiment passionnante.

\- Oui, _sourit le Sheriff_ , elle nous en apprend tous les jours ! Sans elle, on aurait été coincé sur pas mal d'enquêtes, _dit-elle en se remémorant certaines de leurs péripéties_. En vrai, je venais tous les jours au poste et je participais aux enquêtes alors que je n'étais même pas flic, _rit-elle_. Mais je faisais passer la carte de garante de caution et avec quelques pâtisseries, j'arrivais à mes fins.

\- Je sais à quel point tu peux être convaincante, _sourit Regina._

\- Oui et puis, le commandant Cavanaugh m'adorait, alors c'était comme un passe-partout.

\- Ne vous jetez pas trop de fleurs, Swan, _intervint une voix d'homme qui était inconnue à Regina_. Je ne vous adorais pas, je vous supportais, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

\- Commandant ! _S'exclama Emma en se levant à sa rencontre_. Ça me fait plaisir que vous voir.

\- Je ne peux pas rester mais je ne pouvais pas louper ma catastrophe ambulante ! _Rit l'homme._

Il lui serra chaleureusement la main. Il restait tout de même le commandant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre des gestes d'affections envers ses subordonnés, même si, techniquement, Emma n'en faisait plus et n'en avait jamais fait partie.

\- Catastrophe ambulante, ça s'est vrai mais arrêtez de mentir, je sais que vous m'adorez !

\- C'est faux, _Ca_ _vanaugh lui fit un clin d'œil et Emma lui répondit en faisant semblant de fermer sa bouche à clefs_. Je dois y aller.

\- Bien sûr, le travail vous attends. Bon courage, commandant, et à une prochaine fois !

\- Comptez sur moi, Swan, _sourit l'homme en retournant à son bureau._

\- Bon, lui, _dit Emma en se tournant vers Regina_ , il est difficile à cerner mais dès que tu as compris comment il fonctionne, il est génial.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Houlaaaaa… Crois-moi, on en a eu des différents !

\- Je confirme, _dit Jane en se joignant à la conversation._ Même que des fois, Emma me prenait comme bouclier pour éviter des tasses remplis de café brûlant qu'il lui jetait au visage, _rit-elle._

\- C'est pas vrai ! _S'insurgea faussement la blonde._

\- Je me rappelle qu'une fois, _intervint Korsak_ , vous étiez dans son bureau en train de parler d'une enquête ou de je ne sais plus trop quoi, et ça a dégénéré. On vous entendait dans tout l'étage tellement vous criiez fort.

\- Je me rappelle de ce jour-là ! _Dit Emma_. C'était le jour où je m'étais énervée, car un gamin avait été enlevé par ma cible et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois sur l'enquête.

\- C'est vrai, _dit Korsak._ Par contre, je ne me souviens plus de qui avait gagné.

\- Moi, _dit fièrement le Sheriff_. Nan, mais tu crois quoi ?

Soudain, le téléphone de Maura et Jane se mirent à sonner à l'unisson.

\- Isles.

\- Rizzoli, _répondirent-elles_

\- Je pense que le devoir vous appelle, _dit Emma._

\- Peut-être pas, _tenta Frankie. Les deux femmes raccrochèrent, et à leur mine désolée, Emma devina qu'elle avait vu juste._

\- Un possible meurtre sur les docks. On est désolée, Emma, on doit y aller.

\- Ne soit pas désolée, Jane, c'est votre travail. On devait reprendre la route de toute manière.

\- Mais tout de même…

\- Jane a raison, _affirma Maura_ , ça fait des mois que nous ne t'avons pas vu et nous devons partir…

\- Je rev-

\- On reviendra, _coupa Regina._

\- Ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Regina, _affirma Frost._

\- Barry a raison, _intervint Jane_. Pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Venez.

Emma jeta un regard interrogatif à son ancienne collègue, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. A peine les deux brunes sorties que ses amis la submergèrent de paroles.

\- Cette femme est vraiment géniale. Je l'aime bien, _dit Angela._

\- Tu nous avais bien caché le fait que tu sois devenue Sheriff ! _S'insurgea Frankie._

\- Désolée…

\- Nan, mais sérieusement… Elle est cool, _affirma Frankie._

\- Et puis, elle est exactement telle que tu nous en avais parlé, _se_ _joignit Korsak._

\- Et on ne peut pas se le cacher… Elle est canon ! _S'exclama Frost._

\- Eh ! _S'agaça Emma_. Parles mieux d'elle, tu veux ?

\- Pardon, Emma, mais tu nous avais aussi caché que c'était une si belle femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer pour vous ?

\- Rien, elle est déjà parfaite pour toi. Alors, le fait qu'elle soit canon, c'est juste un petit truc en plus, _s'amusa Frankie._

\- Vous le pensez réellement ? Je veux dire… Qu'elle soit parfaite pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! _S'exclama_ _Maura_ _._ Vous êtes tellement mignonnes ensemble ! Et ça se voit qu'elle tient réellement à toi, ça se voit à comment elle te regarde.

\- Mais ça vous dérange pas… Que je sois en couple avec une femme ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça nous dérange ? _Commença_ _Maura_ _._

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu es enfin heureuse, Emma, _continua Frost_. Je l'ai vu dès que tu es entrée dans cette pièce. Tu as enfin trouvé ta place, là-bas, dans cette ville dont j'ai oublié le nom, _rit-il_. Tu as retrouvé ton fils, tu t'es fait des amis… On ne peut qu'être heureux pour toi. Tu méritais tellement ce bonheur. Alors, on s'en moque que ce soit une femme qui te le donne.

\- Merci… _Dit Emma, d'un demi-murmure à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues._

Emma allait s'avancer pour enlacer ses amis, mais Jane fit irruption dans la pièce en criant son nom :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'inquiéta la blonde._

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est Regina ! Elle s'est écroulée par terre et quand je suis allé la voir, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer !

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama Emma en se dirigeant vers_ _elle._

\- J'ai voulu appeler une ambulance mais elle m'en a empêché ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Emma n'en attendit pas plus, elle bouscula légèrement Jane pour pouvoir passer et courut là où le maire s'était écroulé. Un petit amas de policiers s'était formé autour d'elle et ses amis les firent tous reculer. Le Sheriff de Storybrooke s'agenouilla et prit la femme dans ses bras. Regina semblait l'appeler alors elle baissa la tête pour pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Ma… Magie…

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Emma_. Il faut qu'on appelle une ambulance, Regina ! Tu es en train de mourir ! _Dit-elle en commençant déjà à se séparer d'elle pour attraper son téléphone._

\- Non…, _souffla la brune en la retenant_. Restes… Là…

\- Mais Regina ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin... D'une ambulance.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Regina, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Serre-moi…

\- Reg-

\- Serre-moi fort…

Emma, impuissante, la serra fort contre elle et silencieusement, donna l'ordre à Jane d'appeler une ambulance. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la brune s'accrocher réellement à elle. En baissant le visage, elle remarqua que son visage reprenait des couleurs et comprit que sa respiration avait repris un rythme à peu près régulier. Emma ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Regina avait les yeux fermés et serrait le bras d'Emma dans sa main pour la maintenir contre elle.

\- Ça va mieux ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Oui, _affirma Regina en se redressant pour s'asseoir par terre._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _La brune la regarda, mais ne répondit pas_. J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils pourront regarder pourquoi tu as fait cette crise.

\- Ils ne trouveront rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- C'est compliqué mais annules-la, ça ne servira à rien à par à leur faire perdre du temps.

\- Mais enfin, Regina ! _S'agaça Emma_. Tu as failli mourir et tu refuses de te faire ausculter, c'est pas possible ! Et si ça se reproduisait ?

\- Ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Nom de Dieu, Regina, tu m'as fait super peur alors dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose ! _S'exclama la blonde. Regina s'approcha de son oreille pour que personne ne l'entende._

\- Ça a un rapport avec notre monde alors calmes-toi et annules l'ambulance car ils ne trouveront rien.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ? _Demanda le Sheriff en prenant son téléphone._

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Emma aida Regina à se remettre debout et partit annuler l'ambulance. Rassurant les autres policiers, Jane les fit circuler et elle fit asseoir Regina sur la chaise de son bureau en attendant que la blonde revienne.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, merci.

\- Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, _rit la détective_. Sérieusement, Regina, ne faites plus ça.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute, _Regina haussa les épaules en un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qui trahissait s_ _on doute_ _._

\- Merci d'être allée chercher Emma.

\- Bah vous ne vouliez pas d'ambulance alors c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Ah ! _S'exclama Jane_. Revoilà Emma ! Bon, repensez à ce que je vous ai dit, Regina, _l'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la blonde les rejoignit._

\- C'est bon, j'ai annulé l'ambulance.

\- Ils n'étaient pas trop énervés ? _Demanda le maire._

\- Si, mais c'est pas grave. Bon, vous avez pas une affaire qui vous attend vous ? _Dit Emma en se tournant vers ses amis._

\- Tu as raison, _répondit Maura_ , et nous allons y aller mais d'abord, nous voulons te dire au revoir tout de même.

\- Tiens, _intervint Barry_ , c'est l'adresse de ton frère, _dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier_. Il s'appelle Ethan Palmer maintenant. C'est le nom de ses parents adoptifs.

\- Il a été adopté ? _S'enjoua Emma._

\- Oui. J'ai fait une petite recherche sur la famille Palmer et je peux dire que ton frère ne pouvait pas tomber sur meilleure famille.

\- C'est très bien, je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé une famille, _sourit la blonde_. Allez, vous devez y aller et nous, on doit reprendre la route.

Emma enlaça un à un ses amis en leur faisant la promesse de revenir aussi vite que possible et après plusieurs minutes d'au revoir, les deux femmes quittèrent le poste de police de Boston. Elles se retrouvèrent donc seules au milieu de la rue et alors qu'Emma allait prendre la parole, un homme vint l'aborder.

\- Vous avez une cigarette ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Non, je ne fume pas, _répondit la blonde._

\- Et vous ? _Demanda l'homme en costard en se tournant vers Regina._

\- Je ne fume pas non pl- _Se coupa-t-elle d'elle même en réalisant son erreur._

\- Merci quand même, au revoir, _salua l'homme avant de s'éloigner toujours en quête d'une cigarette._

\- Au revoir ! _S'exclama Emma avant de tourner le visage vers sa compagne un petit sourire sur le visage_. Alors, comme ça, madame ne fume pas ?

\- J'ai arrêté, _tenta le maire sans grande conviction._

\- Mais oui, mais oui, et la mar-

\- Marmotte, papier d'aluminium, oui j'ai compris, _coupa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Exactement, _rit Emma_. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas arrêté de fumer pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'as jamais commencée. Alors, ma question est : pourquoi faisais-tu semblant de fumer l'autre jour lorsque je suis passé devant la mairie en courant ?

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant, _maintint Regina._

\- Donc, tu t'es trouvé, là, en train de soit disant fumer ta cigarette pile au moment où je passais devant la mairie ? Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence ?

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Emma.

\- Ah, mais je n'ai pas dit ça. Alors ? Pourquoi ? _Invita le Sheriff._

\- Tu passais tous les jours devant mon bureau, _céda la brune après quelques secondes d'un duel de regard qui avait fini par une moue adorable de la blonde_ , alors je voulais te voir de plus près.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu « fumais », _répondit Emma en mimant les guillemets._

\- C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas que ma secrétaire trouve ça suspect que je m'éclipse en plein milieu de la matinée pour rester juste devant la mairie pendant 5 minutes à ne rien faire.

\- Stratagème astucieux, je dois bien l'avouer, _s'amusa Emma mais elle vit que l'autre femme se refermait sur elle-même_. Ah nan, hein ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Je te taquine, c'est tout ! C'est mignon et puis moi, si je passais tous les jours devant ton bureau, c'est parce que j'espérais que tu me vois, _avoua la blonde en se passant une main dans le cou, signe de sa gêne._

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais…

\- On est quitte alors, _conclut la brune._

\- Exact ! Bon, si on reprenait la route nous ?

\- Bonne idée, il nous reste encore plusieurs heures et il est déjà… _Elle s'arrêta deux secondes pour regarder l'heure à sa montre_ , 13h ? _S'étouffa-t-elle._

\- Déjà ? Punaise… On est resté 3h au poste ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Mais ça explique pourquoi mon ventre cri famine… Bon, changement de programme. On va manger un bout et après on reprend la route, car là, je crève de faim.

\- Ventre sur pattes, _rit Regina._

\- C'est pas vrai ! Il est 13h et je n'ai pas eu mon déjeuner !

\- Tu as repris 3 fois du gâteau, Emma, _contra le maire en levant un sourcil._

\- Et alors ? Et puis, ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas faim ! Tu n'as mangé qu'une seule part toi.

\- Justement, il est légitime que j'ai faim. Toi, non.

\- Si je ne mange pas maintenant, dans deux heures je serais littéralement morte de faim, _dit Emma, de sa voix la plus sérieuse possible._

\- Si peu…

\- Alors, allons manger maintenant comme ça, de un, tu ne verras pas ta compagne mourir et, de deux, je pourrais te faire découvrir mon restaurant préféré ici ! Deal ? _Regina prit l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre._

\- C'est vrai que la perspective de te voir mourir de faim ne me plaît pas spécialement… Alors, va pour ton restaurant favori.

 _-_ YAS ! _S'exclama la blonde._

\- Yas ? _S'étonna Regina._

\- Euh… Comment expliquer ça… C'est « yes » mais en plus enthousiaste.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement dire « yes » ? On va juste manger, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais dit que je voulais bien t'épouser, _s'amusa le maire._

\- Crois-moi lorsque tu diras « Je le veux », je serais bien plus heureuse qu'en ce moment, _rit Emma mais voyant que la brune avait maintenant adopté une mine effrayée, elle précisa_. Non, mais t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne prévois pas de t'épouser tout de suite ! On n'a même pas eu un premier rendez-vous digne de ce nom !

\- Parce que tu comptes m'inviter au restaurant ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Sachant que le seul restaurant de Storybrooke c'est le Granny's ?

\- Ah… C'est vrai, _devant l'air triste d'Emma, Regina reprit la parole._

\- Si tu veux m'inviter au Granny's, c'est très bien.

\- Mais non, voyons… Je veux t'inviter dans un bon restaurant, sans que les gens ne nous dévisagent et le Granny's côté discrétion, c'est pas top.

\- Tu… Ne veux pas que les gens nous voient ensemble ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça, _répondit Emma sans se douter du trouble qu'avait provoqué sa phrase dans l'esprit du maire._ J'en ai rien à faire du regard des autres. Ils sont pas contents que je sois avec toi ? Bah qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Non, vraiment, je m'en moque, _continua-t-elle, rassurant sa compagne par la même occasion_ , mais je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé à chacun de nos rencards…

\- On trouvera bien un moyen, ne t'inquiètes pas, _tenta Regina_. Allons manger.

\- Oui, viens ! _S'enjoua la blonde._

Emma lui prit la main et commença à avancer dans la rue, mais elle se rendit compte de son geste et la lâcha comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne savait pas si Regina était à l'aise avec l'idée de s'afficher ainsi en public alors elle préférait la laisser venir d'elle-même.

Elle se retourna pour faire signe à la brune de la suivre et attendit qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour avancer. Alors qu'elles avaient parcouru à peine cinq mètres, elle sentit la main de Regina serrer la sienne. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage mais elle ne dit rien, elle continua sa route.

Emma avait menti, elle ne se foutait pas du regard des gens. Au contraire, toute sa jeunesse, elle avait tenté de se faire aimer, de ressembler à ce qu'on lui demandait d'être. Un jour, vers ses 17 ans, elle avait réalisé que ça ne servait à rien. Alors, elle avait arrêté de se soucier des autres. Elle avait abandonné ses petites robes et son petit maquillage pour redevenir elle-même. Mais si, aujourd'hui, elle se comportait comme elle voulait, elle aimait tout de même voir l'admiration dans le regard des gens. Voir qu'ils se disent : « _Punaise…. Cette fille arrache !_ ». Alors, non, elle ne se foutait pas du regard des gens. Mais avec Regina, elle n'avait pas peur des regards désapprobateurs ou haineux. Non, avec Regina, elle avait envie que tout le monde les voie. Que tout le monde voie la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir. Elle voulait voir que les gens l'enviaient. Et même plus encore, elle voulait que les habitants de Storybrooke ouvrent les yeux sur leur ancienne reine, qu'ils la voient comme elle l'a voyait. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde que les gens s'écartent sur le passage de Regina. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient peur mais parce qu'ils l'admiraient. Et ça, elle s'en assurerait tous les jours dès leur retour.

\- C'est vraiment… Déroutant…, _dit Regina après plusieurs minutes de marche._

\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Tous ces immeubles, tout ce monde… Je n'apprécie pas tellement. Tout le monde bouscule tout le monde, les gens sont désagréables…

\- Bienvenue dans les grandes villes ! _S'amusa faussement la blonde._

\- Je préfère Storybrooke.

\- Je te comprends. La première fois que je suis allée à New-York, j'ai failli m'évanouir tellement j'avais la tête qui tournait à cause du monde et des buildings. Tu t'y habitueras, ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis on ne va pas rester des mois non plus.

\- Oui, dépêchons-nous de retrouver ton frère et rentrons.

\- En parlant de retrouver…

\- Quoi ? _Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Tu te rappelles de la discussion que j'ai eue avec Gold avant que l'on parte ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il te voulait.

\- Bah… Il voulait que je retrouve son fils.

\- Pardon ? _S'exclama Regina en se stoppant, tirant ainsi Emma par la main._ Baelfire est sur terre ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Non, non, il a fui bien avant ma naissance. Pourquoi il t'a demandé ça à toi ?

\- C'était mon boulot avant, je te rappelle, _sourit Emma_.

\- C'est vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné en échange de ce service ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose en échange ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours comme ça avec lui, il passe des marchés pour tout. Alors ?

\- Oh… Bah, rien de spécial.

\- Miss Swan…, _avertit le maire._

\- Si je retrouve son fils, mais surtout si je lui permets d'avoir une conversation face à face avec lui, il ne tentera plus de se venger de toi.

\- Réellement ? _Demanda Regina, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction_

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne ?

\- Tu aurais pu demander bien d'autres choses en échange, mais non, tu as choisi-

\- Je t'ai choisi, toi, _coupa Emma_. C'est lui qui a avancé l'idée et je n'ai même pas réfléchi à autre chose, j'ai accepté de suite. _Voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de sa compagne, elle demanda._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Pour rien, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, _tenta Regina._

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Si tu ne veux pas que je te ressorte l'histoire de la marmotte, t'as intérêt à me dire la vérité, _rit-elle, faisant sourire la brune._

\- C'est juste que… Tu es la première à faire quelque chose pour moi d'aussi… Je ne sais pas… Symbolique ?

\- Et Daniel alors ?

\- Je l'aimais, mais il était plus du genre à se taire…

\- Oui, mais il t'a quand même demandé en mariage pour t'enfuir loin de ta mère, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Bon, écoutes. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce que tu passes au premier plan, car, crois-moi, votre bonheur et votre sécurité à toi et à Henry seront toujours ma priorité.

Emma sourit pour appuyer ses propos et vint effacer une larme qui avait réussi à couler sur la joue du maire. Regina s'avança et embrassa sa compagne en lui prenant le visage, oubliant les passants autour d'elles. « _Merci_ » lui murmura-t-elle avant de se séparer d'elle. Alors qu'Emma lui souriait comme jamais elle ne lui avait souri avant, un homme la poussa violemment la faisant presque tomber à terre, à peine retenu par Emma.

\- Eh ! _Interpella la blonde en se retournant vers l'homme_. Dites pas pardon surtout !

\- A des gouines comme vous ? _Répondit-il en s'arrêtant_. Certainement pas !

\- Pardon ? _S'étouffa Regina._

\- Bah oui, _rit l'homme en tenue de joggeur_. Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais m'excuser d'avoir bousculé une femme comme vous ?

\- Une femme comme moi ? _Répondit Regina, tentant de garder son calme._

\- Une homo, une lesbienne, une gouine, une bouffeuse de minou… Enfin, bref, vous m'avez compris. _La seule chose qui retint Emma d'aller frapper cet homme fut la main de la brune qui lui serra le bras._

\- Fermes-là, connard ! _Cracha-t-elle à la place._

\- Hoou… Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la gouine, _s'amusa l'homme._ Regardez-là ! _S'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention des passants_. La lesbienne ose parler ! _Lui rit-il au nez._ Laisses-moi rire.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai du répondant ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'effacer devant un minable comme toi ?

\- Moi, un minable ? Mais regardes-toi avant de parler, blondasse !

\- Tu vas devoir faire mieux au niveau des insultes, car crois-moi, tu n'es pas le premier à me traiter de blondasse.

\- Tu te crois maline, hein ? _S'énerva l'homme en faisant un pas vers elle._

\- Ah, non, non. Juste plus intelligente que toi, et c'est pas très difficile, _l'homme s'avança un peu plus et devant son air menaçant, Regina se plaça devant Emma en mettant sa main devant elle pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter._

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'on a bien dressé sa chienne de garde dit donc ! _Rit l'homme en regardant le maire. Emma allait répondre, mais sa compagne ne lui en laissa pas le temps._

\- Excusez-moi ? _Fit-elle semblant d'être offensé._

\- Mais c'est que tu sais parler ! Non, pardon, mais je pensais que tu étais muette vu que tu ne prenais pas part à la discussion que nous avions ta blonde et moi.

\- Je n'appellerai pas ça une discussion, Monsieur, _répondit calmement Regina._

\- Wow ! Diplomatique, la p'tite dame ! Bravo, la blonde, _interpella l'homme_ , pour t'être déniché une femme pareille. C'est une vraie bombe et en plus, elle sait bien parler !

\- Je vous signale que la « bombe » se trouve devant vous, _s'agaça la brune._

\- Et alors ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir… Les femmes adorent les compliments.

\- On aime être complimenté, oui, mais certainement pas n'être réduit qu'à un vulgaire bout de viande. Si vous ne savez pas faire la différence, alors vous n'avez rien compris aux femmes.

\- Je sais qu'elles adorent voir qu'on les désire. Je sais aussi qu'elles aiment lorsque c'est brut, _l'homme s'élança alors jusqu'à elle et lui attrapa le poignet pour la coller à lui._

\- Lâchez-moi, _garda-t-elle son calme_. Vous me faites mal.

\- Je suis sûr que tu aimes quand ça fait mal, _s'amusa l'homme en souriant._

Son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il sentit un poing s'abattre sur sa joue, le faisant lâcher sa prise sur la brune.

\- Nan, mais t'es mala- _Il se coupa de lui-même en voyant le pistolet qu'Emma visait sur lui._

\- Excuses-toi, _dit-elle autoritairement_. Excuses-toi, tout de suite.

\- P-Pardon ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Bien. Maintenant, dégages, _ordonna Emma en baissant son arme. L'homme n'en attendit pas plus pour prendre les jambes à son cou._

\- Tu y es allée fort, là, quand même, _fit remarquer le maire_ _une fois l'homme sortit de leur champ de vision_ _._

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser s'en prendre à toi.

\- Oui… Mais dégainer ton arme ?

\- Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai abusé…

\- Tu imagines s'il y avait eu un policier et qu'il t'aurait demandé un permis de port d'armes ?

\- Bah, j'en ai un.

\- Oui, mais il a été fait à Storybrooke.

\- Ah oui… C'est… Mais, regardes ! Personne ne m'en a tenu rigueur, ils sont tous repartis à leurs occupations et il n'y a aucun flic en vue. On ne risque rien.

\- Tout de même, Emma, _réprimanda gentiment Regina_. Fais attention la prochaine fois, s'il-te-plaît. Je te rappelle que je n'existe pas pour ce monde. Ça va ta main ? _changea-t-elle de sujet._

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un.

\- C'est toi qui vois, Emma. Allons manger, j'ai vraiment faim.

\- Viens, c'est juste à un bloc ! _S'enjoua Emma, oubliant facilement ce qu'il venait de se passer._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes passèrent la porte d'un petit restaurant italien qu'Emma avait découvert ses premières semaines à Boston. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Emma fit découvrir ses plats favoris à Regina et celle-ci les goûtait volontiers. La blonde lui raconta tous les secrets de cette ville qu'elle appréciait tant et Regina aima la voir avec les yeux si pétillants et le visage si radieux. Cette fois-ci, elle gagna leur bataille puisque ce fut elle qui régla l'addition.

Elles sortirent du restaurant et prirent la direction du poste de police pour reprendre la route vers New-York.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié, _dit Emma en fermant sa portière._

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu dois m'expliquer ce qu'il t'ait arrivé au poste.

\- Ah, oui…

\- Alors ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant.

\- C'est compliqué… Mais disons simplement que mon cœur se meurt sans la magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? _S'inquiéta Emma._

\- La magie est la seule chose qui permet d'empêcher les ténèbres de dévorer mon cœur…

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama la blonde_. Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant qu'on ne sorte de Storybrooke ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais ressentir les effets aussi rapidement après notre départ. Je pense que j'avais largement le temps de faire un aller-retour.

\- Ok, ma décision est prise. On rentre à la maison, _déclara Emma en se joignant à la circulation._

\- Non ! Non ! Emma, on va à New-York !

\- Non.

\- On doit retrouver ton frère.

\- Je le retrouverai une autre fois. Ta santé est plus importante.

\- Non, Emma. Je veux être là pour toi ! Je ne veux pas rentrer.

\- Ton cœur est en train de te tuer ! J'en ai rien à faire de retrouver mon frère, je ne veux pas que tu meures !

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, on a encore le temps de retrouver ton frère et de rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, _Emma pensa qu'elle avait gagné, mais du coin de l'œil, elle perçut un mouvement et vit la portière de Regina s'ouvrir_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je descends.

\- On est en plein périphérique, Regina ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Referme cette porte !

\- Seulement si on va à New-York.

\- Non !

\- D'accord, _elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se décala pour sauter de la voiture en marche mais Emma la retint en lui tenant fermement le bras, faisant un écart sur sa voie._

\- Referme cette porte !

\- New-York ?

\- Très bien, mais referme cette putain de porte, 'Gina ! _Cria presque Emma en alternant son regard entre la brune et la route._ _Le maire obéi et se rattacha rapidement._ Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Regina, _s'énerva quelque peu le Sheriff_. Je ne rigole pas !

\- Tu ne me laissais pas le choix.

\- Et si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, hein ? Et si tu m'avais glissé des mains ? Tu veux bien me dire comment j'aurais pu annoncer ça à Henry ? « Salut, gamin ! Alors, ta mère est morte, je suis désolée. Elle s'est jetée sur le périphérique, car je ne voulais pas aller à New-York. »

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé mourir, Emma.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Regina ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça sous prétexte que tu me fais confiance ! On aurait pu avoir un accident.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas et tu le sais très bien, Emma. Alors, calme-toi.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'excuseras pas, mais ça n'empêche que tu m'as fait flipper putain.

\- Emma, _réprimanda Regina._

\- Quoi ? Je dis « putain » si je veux, tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Heureusement.

\- Nom de Dieu, putain… Ne me refais plus jamais ça, 'Gina.

\- Je trouve que tu te laisses un peu trop aller, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles comme ça en l'espace de cinq minutes. Je n'apprécie pas.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Mills.

\- Très bien, _abandonna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel_. Je te promets de ne pas retenter de me jeter sur le périphérique.

\- Merci. Et je sais que, secrètement, tu aimes que je t'appelle comme ça. N'est-ce pas, 'Gina ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu peux me l'avouer à moi ! Je te jure que je ne le répéterai à personne !

\- Roule et tais-toi, _trancha Regina en souriant à moitié._

\- Je vais prendre ton sourire pour un « oui », _continua Emma avant de changer de sujet_. Allez, plus que 4h et on est à New-York.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir d'ailleurs !)**

 **Comme je l'avais prévu, ce chapitre a mis quelques temps à sortir. Même plus que ce que j'avais dit, alors, je m'en excuse.**

 **Mais sinon ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et c'est normal. Ce chapitre sert plus de transition entre Boston et la rencontre avec Ethan. Il n'y a donc aucune action à part la trajet de Boston à New York. Mais, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est un peu long.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 24**

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse comment quand on sera à Storybrooke ? _Demanda Regina après une heure de trajet sans qu'aucune d'elles ne parle._

\- Tu parles de quoi ?

\- De nous.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu poses la question, _répondit Emma._

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on se comporte quand on sera là-bas ? _Reformula la brune_. Avec les habitants, avec tes parents aussi… Veux-tu qu'on fasse comme s'il n'y avait rien, le temps que tu leur en parles ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de cacher notre relation !

\- Mais on ne peut pas non plus arriver chez toi main dans la main comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal. Blanche en ferait une crise cardiaque.

\- Avoues que ça te ferait plaisir, _r_ _it Emma._

\- Si elle doit devenir ma belle-mère, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, _mentit Regina._

\- T'inquiètes, si elle meurt je dirai que c'était de ma faute et que tu n'étais même pas là.

\- Je suis touchée, _sourit la brune_. Donc ?

\- Donc, j'ai déjà répondu. Je ne veux pas cacher notre couple !

\- Les gens vont dire que je t'ai jeté une malédiction.

\- Rien à faire ! _S'exclama le Sheriff._ Je leur prouverai le contraire.

\- Mais tes parents ? Ta mère surtout ?

\- Tu sais… Je ne crois pas que ma mère sera le plus gros obstacle.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Elle est déjà au courant de mes sentiments et avant la malédiction, elle me poussait vers toi.

\- Avant la malédiction, _appuya Regina_. Maintenant, tout à changé. Tu es sa fille…

\- Non, honnêtement, si j'ai une discussion posée avec elle, ça pourrait passer. Je ne dis pas qu'elle t'accueillera les bras grands ouverts dès le premier repas de famille, mais elle s'y fera.

\- Alors, c'est de David que nous devrions avoir peur ? C'est ça, ce que tu me dis ?

\- Oui… Il n'est pas encore tout à fait persuadé que tu n'es plus la Méchante Reine, _avoua Emma._

\- Alors, attendons qu'il en soit convaincu et après on leur dira.

\- Et se cacher pendant des jours, voire des semaines ? Non, certainement pas. On leur dira dès qu'on sera rentré et s'il est en colère, c'est pas grave.

\- C'est ton père tout de même, Emma, _tenta Regina._

\- Je m'en moque. Il n'a pas à choisir avec qui je veux me mettre en couple. Je suis majeure et vaccinée. Il n'était pas là pour me protéger de tous les autres enfoirés que j'ai rencontrés dans ma vie alors qu'il ne vienne pas me jouer la carte du papa protecteur.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Je ne dis pas ça, mais il n'a pas le droit de m'imposer ses choix sous prétexte que je suis sa fille. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui et ça, il le comprendra bien vite lorsque je ne viendrai plus le voir s'il s'en prend à notre couple.

\- Je ne veux pas être au milieu d'une guerre familiale, Emma. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on attende.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant attendre ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Je ne le veux pas, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne joues pas à ce jeu, Regina, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre, mais là, on est loin de Storybrooke. On est loin du regard des autres alors tout semble simple… Mais ça ne l'est pas.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non, Emma et tu le sais. À la minute même où les gens seront au courant, notre vie deviendra un enfer. Ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquille. Ils ne nous accepteront pas.

\- Et tu préfères quoi ? Qu'on se cache ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'être vu à mes côtés, Emma.

\- Mais je m'en moque, Regina ! _S'exclama la blonde_. Et je sais très bien que tu n'en as rien à faire des autres non plus. Alors, de quoi as-tu réellement peur, Regina ? Dis-moi !

\- J'ai peur qu'Henry ne l'accepte pas…

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

\- Attends, _dit simplement la blonde._

Sans un mot de plus, Emma mit son clignotant et se gara sur une place de parking. Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone et appela son fils en appel vidéo.

\- Salut les mamans ! _S'enjoua Henry après avoir décroché_. Comment se passe le trajet ?

\- Très bien, ça fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'on est parti de Boston et on fait une petit pause, _raconta Emma._

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué...

\- Oui, ça va, mon grand. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si tu le dis… Alors, pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

\- Tu es où là ? _Demanda sa mère biologique._

\- Chez toi, pourquoi ?

\- Tes grands-parents sont là ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de l'appart' deux minutes. Il faut qu'on te parle.

\- Euuuhh… D'accord. Attendez.

Les deux femmes observèrent leur fils demander l'autorisation de sortir quelques instants à ces grands-parents et Emma attendit patiemment qu'il leur fasse signe que tout était ok pour reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, tu sais garder un secret, Henry ?

\- S'il a réellement le patrimoine génétique de tes parents, je ne pense pas, _s'amusa Regina._

\- Je sais garder un secret, moi ! _S'offensa Emma._

\- Ça a peut-être sauté une génération.

\- Insinuerais-tu que notre fils est une balance ?

\- Absolument pas, tu ne fais qu'interpréter mes propos. Et vous devenez de plus en plus vulgaire, ma chère. _Henry rit devant les chamailleries de ses mères ce qui attira leur attention._

\- Pardon, _s'excusa Emma en pouffant_. Donc, Henry ?

\- Je pense que tu l'as bien vu avec l'Opération Cobra, maman n'en a jamais rien su.

\- Opération Cobra ? _S'étonna Regina_.

\- Tu vois, _sourit le jeune homme._

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, _promit Emma_. Bon, Henry, on a un truc à te dire.

\- N'y pensez même pas, Miss Swan !

\- T'énerves pas maman, j'ai compris.

\- Tu as compris quoi ? _S'inquiéta sa mère adoptive._

\- C'est tellement évident que même un aveugle pourrait voir ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

\- Rappelles-moi quel âge tu as déjà ? _Dit Regina._

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, _sourit Emma._

\- Bon, va falloir que j'y aille, les mamans !

\- Ne dis surtout rien à tes grands-parents, _ordonna la blonde._

\- Je sais, t'inquiètes. Je ne veux pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Bon courage pour la route, je vous aime !

\- On t'aime aussi, Henry ! _Affirma Regina._

\- Bon courage avec tes grands-parents, gamin.

Après un dernier sourire, Henry coupa la communication. Emma remit son clignotant à gauche et se mêla à la circulation.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être aussi intelligent à seulement 11 ans, _dit finalement Regina._

\- Je pense qu'avoir sa famille issue de conte de fées, ça l'a un petit peu fait grandir trop vite. Faudra faire gaffe à ce qu'il ne devienne pas insolent.

\- Je dois avouer que savoir qu'il n'est pas contre nous deux m'enlève un poids des épaules.

\- Notre fils est intelligent, Regina. Si nous n'avions rien fait, il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous mettre ensemble.

\- Je le vois bien faire ça en effet.

\- Avec un nom de code du style « Opération… Swanqueen » ! _Rit Emma._

\- Swanqueen ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Bah ouais, Swan pour moi et Queen pour toi car tu es une reine.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi en premier ?

\- Parce que Queenswan, ça sonne moins bien !

\- Et pourquoi pas Remma ? _S'amusa Regina._

\- Beurk ! C'est moche !

\- Alors, va pour Swanqueen ! _Concéda la brune en levant les yeux au ciel._

Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque la blonde reçue un appel. Sans réfléchir, Regina le prit pour lui éviter de se mettre en danger en répondant pendant qu'elle roulait, mais elle se rendit compte que son geste était peut-être déplacé et le reposa. Emma, qui avait vu l'avait vu, fronça les sourcils et lui tendit. Le maire sourit et décrocha.

\- Swan ! _Appelait_ _la voix de l'autre côté du combiné._

\- Emma conduit en ce moment, _répondit Regina._

\- Oh pardon ! Je rappellerai plus tard.

\- Non ! _S'empressa la brune_. Je lui ferais passer le message.

\- Ouais, mais…

\- À moins que ce soit personnel ?

\- Bah un peu…

\- Rizzoli fait pas chié et dis-lui ! _S'exclama Emma pour que le flic l'entende._

\- Mais…

\- Accouche !

\- Maura m'a embrassé. _Regina se tourna vers la blonde et lui répéta._

\- Maura l'a embrassé.

\- QUOI ? Mets sur haut-parleur. Mets sur haut-parleur ! _Devant le regard de sa compagne, elle recommen_ _ça_. Mets sur haut-parleur, s'il-te-plaîîît, _supplia-t-elle presque. Regina sourit et obéit._ Maura t'a embrassé ? _Demanda Emma dès que ce fut fait, voulant une confirmation._

\- Oui…

\- Mais, c'est génial !

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… J'ai fui…

\- IDIOTE ! _S'agaça Emma._

\- Tu peux parler, _s'amusa Regina. Le sheriff lui tira la langue._

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Rizzoli ?

\- J'avais… Peur ?

\- La pauvre Maura… Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état tu l'as laissé.

\- Eh oh ! Ça va, oui ? J'ai paniqué !

\- Oui, bah, j'espère pour toi que tu vas rattraper ça, car ça fait depuis que je suis arrivée à Boston que j'essayais de vous caser ensemble ! Bon, tu m'expliques comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bah, on était sur la scène de crime, mais le tueur était encore là et il s'en est pris à nous. Je me suis pris une balle sur le torse et-

\- PARDON ? _Coupa Emma_. Ça va ? _Demanda-t-elle, remarquant seulement maintenant la très faible voix qu'avait son ami_ _e_ _._

\- Tiens, tourne là ! _S'exclama Regina_. On fait demi-tour, _Emma avait déjà mit le clignotant que son amie parla._

\- Non ! _Intervint Jane_. Ne revenez pas.

\- Mais, j-

\- C'est un ordre, Swan. _A contre-c_ _œ_ _ur, la blonde se replaça correctement dans sa voie et enleva le clignotant._

\- Vous l'avez tué, j'espère cet enfoiré ? Ça va ? _Répéta-t-elle. En tournant la tête, elle vit que Regina avait la bouche ouverte et attendait tout autant qu'elle la réponse du flic._

\- Oui, oui, ça va, _affirma Jane, rassurant les deux femmes_. Et non, on ne l'a pas tué. On est pro nous, _rit-_ _elle_. On l'a arrêté. Bref… On m'a tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital, mais Maura n'a pas pu venir avec moi dans l'ambulance, car elle n'était pas de la famille. J'avais perdu connaissance, parce que la balle avait touché mes poumons alors je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, mais Frankie m'a dit qu'elle était inquiète. Même bien plus que ça… Bref… Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était là et elle est restée avec moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer chez moi. On est allé chez elle, car s'était plus près. On a discuté… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie même si elle savait que j'avais un gilet… Elle m'a dit que même lorsqu'elle avait été kidnappée, elle n'avait pas eu si peur… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu peur de ne plus me revoir… Et…

\- Elle t'a embrassé, _devina Emma._

\- Oui…

\- Et tu as fui.

\- Oui… Je suis tellement bête.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Jane, tu devrais aller la voir. Elle a besoin de savoir si elle ne s'est pas trompée.

\- J'ai peur, Emma.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais ce que j'ai besoin que tu me dises, c'est… De quoi ?

\- Enfin, Emma… C'est Maura…

\- Et ? _Invita la blonde._

\- Et alors, tu l'as vu ? Elle n'a rien à faire avec moi… _Alors qu'Emma allait répondre, elle perçut un mouvement de la part de sa compagne et tourna le regard quelques secondes. Celle-ci lui demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait dire quelque chose et elle lui donna son accord._

\- Miss Rizzol-

\- Jane, _coupa le flic._

\- Pardon, _sourit Regina_. Jane… Emma a raison. Il est normal que vous ayez peur, mais vous ne devez pas vous fermer au bonheur. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir l'impression de ne pas mériter l'autre, de ne pas avoir le droit à l'amour. Je vous comprends bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Lorsqu'Emma est arrivée à Storybrooke, j'ai tout de suite su que j'étais attirée, _Regina sentit ses joues virer à l'écarlate en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'intéressée, elle continua malgré tout_ , mais j'avais tellement peur. J'avais peur parce que j'ai énormément souffert dans ma jeunesse et que je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'avais peur de tout donner, et de tout perdre encore une fois. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas dû entendre que du bien de moi, notamment pendant les premiers mois. J'étais une telle garce envers elle que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est encore à mes côtés… Mais elle est restée. Elle m'a fait face lorsqu'il le fallait, mais elle a aussi su s'effacer et m'écouter lorsque j'en avais besoin. Elle a su calmer ma rage intérieure, ma souffrance. Elle a su faire disparaître la femme froide, méchante et calculatrice que j'étais avant. Elle m'a fait affronter mes propres démons, m'aidant pour que je m'en sorte. Elle a réussi l'exploit de me faire s'ouvrir à elle… Et pour rien au monde, je ne redeviendrais celle que j'étais avant. Alors, je sais que ça fait peur, mais il faut que vous laissiez une chance à cette histoire.

\- Et si ça ne dure pas ?… On bosse ensemble tout de même.

\- Et nous donc ? _Rit Regina_. Je suis maire et Emma est le shérif de ma ville. Ça durera le temps que ça durera, mais il ne faut vous fermer au bonheur que pourrais vous apporter Maura. Vous ne devez pas vous cacher derrière l'excuse de la peur.

Un long silence suivit le discours de la brune et celle-ci commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas allé trop loin.

\- Je l'aime bien ta compagne, Emma, _dit finalement Jane, rassurant le maire._ Merci, Mme Mills.

\- Regina, _répondit-elle doucement._

\- Merci, Regina. Je vais y aller… Je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

\- Je crois aussi, _rit Emma_. Tiens nous au courant l'italienne !

\- À plus, blondie. Au revoir, Regina.

Jane mit fin à la communication et Emma ouvrait déjà la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais Regina la devança.

\- Épargne-moi tes commentaires, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais j-

\- Non, tais-toi, Emma. Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi.

\- Ce n'ait pas ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ! _Se vexa la Sauveuse._

\- Oh, Emma, je t'en prie... _Soupira la brune_. Et puis, même si tu dis la vérité, tu sais très bien que tu en es capable. _La blonde allait tenter de mentir, mais le regard de sa compagne l'en dissuada._

\- Oui, j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire ça mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que c'était mignon.

\- Oh, tais-toi !

\- Mais quoi ? C'est pas méchant ça.

\- Pas méchant ? Depuis quand est-ce que moi, Regina Mills, ancienne Méchante Reine, je dis quelque chose de mignon ?

\- Depuis que tu as trouvé ton Amour Véritable, _s'amusa Emma. Le shérif ne lui dit pas, mais elle était heureuse d'entendre que Regina arrête enfin de se qualifier comme étant toujours la Méchante Reine. Le maire fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement._

\- Certainement pas. Ce n'était pas mignon, j'essayais juste d'aider ton amie.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Donc, tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas attiré par moi dès le premier regard que tu as posé sur moi ?

\- Non, tu m'horripilais au plus haut point.

\- Je t'horripilais, ça, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'étais pas attiré. Si tu dis la vérité, pourquoi lui avoir dit ça, alors ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais l'aider.

\- Vous n'êtes pas crédible, Madame le Maire.

\- C'est ce que vous dites, Miss Swan, _la brune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant._

Emma dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire. Regina le remarqua, mais ne releva pas. Au lieu de ça, elle tourna la tête pour observer le paysage, mais surtout pour cacher le sourire qui prenait peu à peu place sur son visage.

Tout le reste du trajet, les deux femmes se battirent pour savoir quelle station de radio il fallait écouter. Regina partagea avec sa compagne les anecdotes de l'enfance de Henry et Emma ne put retenir son fou rire lorsqu'elle lui raconta qu'une fois, quand il avait 5 mois, elle avait voulu changer sa couche, mais le petit lui avait uriné dessus. Le maire lui expliqua donc, qu'après cet incident, elle avait développé une technique qui consistait à ouvrir la couche et à la refermer de suite comme ça, il urinait dedans et pas sur elle. Emma se promit, qu'en rentrant, elle irait parler de ça à leur fils.

Vers 19h, la Coccinelle jaune dépassa le panneau qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue à New York. Emma se gara sur le bas-côté pour décider de la suite avec la brune.

\- Bon, il est 19h, on fait quoi ?

\- Quels sont nos choix ?

\- Soit on va chercher mon frère maintenant, soit on attend demain matin.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on attende demain, comme ça, on aura toute la journée pour trouver ton frère, mais aussi le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Et puis, tu es fatiguée Emma. Ça fait quatre heures que tu conduis.

\- Nan, ça va, j'ai l'habitude, _rassura le shérif_ _._

\- Tout de même. Au retour, c'est moi qui conduis, _affirma Regina._

\- Toi ? Conduire mon cercueil ambulant ? Tu es sérieuse ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Je ne préférerais pas, mais tu n'as pas à conduire l'aller et le retour.

\- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, tu sais, de conduire… J'aime ça.

\- Je comprends, mais je me sens mal de te laisser conduire toute seule.

\- On verra comment on s'organise, d'accord ? Au pire, je ferais le trajet jusqu'à Boston et toi, celui jusqu'à Storybrooke. Ou l'inverse.

\- Ça me va. Bon, on fait quoi en attendant ?

\- Je propose qu'on trouve un hôtel pour passer la nuit et après on ira manger.

\- Ça me va. Je te laisse faire, je ne peux pas trop t'aider dans ce domaine.

\- Je sais, _rit Emma_. Je suppose que sa Majesté ne dort que dans des hôtels qui ont plus de un étoile ?

\- Vous supposez bien, Sauveuse.

\- Bien, votre Majesté. Je vais trouver ça, votre Majesté, _s'amusa Emma en faisant une petite révérence._

\- Vous êtes une idiote, Miss Swan, _dit l'ancienne Méchante Reine, retombant facilement dans le timbre de voix qu'elle utilisait à cette époque._

\- Votre idiote, votre Majesté, _répondit la blonde._

Regina secoua la tête devant cette scène. Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir son téléphone pour trouver les hôtels les plus proches. Après quelques minutes à débattre sur ce que trouvait Emma, elles tombèrent d'accord pour un hôtel trois étoiles qui se trouvait à dix minutes de leur position et qui était en plein Manhattan. Avant de réserver une chambre, la blonde regarda l'adresse de son frère et fut soulager en voyant qu'il ne se trouverait qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de leur hôtel.

\- On a intérêt à ne rester qu'une seule nuit ici, _dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux devant le prix de la chambre_ , car je n'aurai pas les moyens de payer une deuxième nuit avec mon salaire de shérif.

\- Dis que je ne te paye pas assez, tant que tu y es, _sourit Regina._

\- Je le dis clairement, _avoua Emma._

\- Tu es shérif à Storybrooke, ton travail ne requiert pas beaucoup de compétences, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te paierai plus que je ne le fais déjà. _Craignant la réaction de sa compagne_ _, la brune se re_ _prit_. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'as pas de compétences. Je voulais juste dire que c'est une ville très calme et à part quelques ivrognes, il n'y a pas de grands dangers.

\- Je sais, Regina. Ne t'inquiète pas, _rit Emma._

\- J'ai eu peur que tu penses que je disais que tu ne servais à rien.

\- Bah, oui, je ne sers à rien mais juste parce qu'il n'y à rien à faire dans cette foutu ville à part remplir des rapports pour le maire. Des rapports qui, j'en suis sûre, finissent tous dans un carton au fin fond des archives et dont le maire se contre-fou totalement.

\- C'est même pas vrai !

\- Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu ne me faisais pas exprès recommencer mes rapports ?

\- Les premiers, non, _avoua à moitié Regina._

\- Normal, je n'avais jamais été formé. Mais, toujours après deux mois ?

\- C'est ce que je dis.

\- Ha ha ! Donc tu avoues que mes derniers rapports n'étaient pas si mauvais !

\- En effet… Mais j'aimais bien te voir t'arracher les cheveux à essayer de comprendre ce que tu avais mal fait.

\- J'arrivais même à en rêver tellement j'étais obsédée par le fait de te les rendre parfait pour pouvoir te clouer le bec.

\- Oh, non ! _Rit la brune._

\- Je te jure ! Une nuit où je m'étais endormie au bureau, car j'essayais d'en clôturer un, j'ai rêvé que je me noyais dans un océan de papier administratif, _raconta la Sauveuse._

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui ! _Se plaignit Emma._

\- Oh, non, Emma. Je suis désolée ! J'étais une de ces garces !

\- Tu me gavais mais tu étais ma boss, alors j'obéissais.

\- Tout de même ! Je n'avais aucunement le droit de faire ça.

\- Je ne vais pas porter plainte, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et faut dire que j'aimais bien te voir énervée, alors je te laissais faire.

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- T'es super sexy quand t'es énervée ! _Sourit la blonde._

\- Emma ! _S'insurgea Regina._

\- Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité ! _S'exclama le shérif, faisant rougir sa compagne._

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Mais si ! Je te jure que je me suis retenu plusieurs fois de t'embrasser. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai coupé ton arbre ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Bah… Si je suis partie aussi rapidement, c'était parce que je sentais que j'allais déraper.

\- Crois-moi, si tu étais restée… C'est moi qui aurais dérapé la première.

\- Madame le maire me ferait-elle des avances ?

\- Absolument pas, Shérif Swan.

\- Bon, et si on y allait à cet hôtel ? _Rit Emma en changeant de sujet._

\- Bonne idée.

Emma se mit en route pour l'hôtel en question et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement dans leur chambre. A peine les valises posées par terre, qu'Emma s'était déjà littéralement jetée sur le lit.

\- Une enfant, _se plaignit Regina en secouant la tête_. Une enfant, je vous jure.

\- Quoi ? C'est la première fois que je peux dormir dans un hôtel trois étoiles, alors je profite.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dors dans un lit _King Size_ , je te rappelle.

\- Oui, mais c'était ton lit. Là, c'est un lit que j'ai pu me payer avec mon argent. _Alors qu'elles discutaient, Regina remarqua que sa compagne avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts._

\- Dors, Emma.

\- Non, il est presque 20h et on n'a toujours rien mangé.

\- On mangera dès que tu te seras reposée. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu dormes.

Sans attendre plus, Emma retira ses chaussures du bout de ses pieds et se glissa sous la couverture. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour l'écrire, elle sombrait déjà dans le sommeil. Attendrie par cette vision, Regina l'observa quelques instants avant de se retourner pour ranger les affaires que la blonde avait laissées négligemment sur le sol. Une fois fait, elle sortie son téléphone et envoya une photo de la blonde endormie à leur fils, accompagnée d'un message.

 **#Ta mère m'a abandonnée au bout de deux minutes dans la chambre.**

La réponse de son fils ne se fit pas attendre, mais elle fut vite surprise.

 **#Vous n'avez pris qu'une chambre à un lit ? -Mary**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et répondit rapidement.

 **#Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de mon fils ?**

 **#Il m'a demandé de le garder le temps qu'il aille chercher un truc dans sa chambre.**

 **#Et cela te donne le droit de fouiller dedans ?** _S'agaça le maire._

 **#Non, non. Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai dit que tu avais envoyé un message et il m'a dit de te répondre.**

 **#Si tu le dis. Bien, puis-je parler à mon fils ?**

 **#Réponds à ma question d'abord.**

 **#Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires, Blanche.**

 **#Cela me regarde, puisqu'il est question de ma fille, Regina.**

 **#Ta fille qui a 28 ans, bientôt 29, Blanche. Passons… Oui, nous n'avons qu'un seul lit pour deux. Nous n'avons pas un budget illimité, alors on a d** **û** **se contenter de ça** , _mentit Regina._

 **#Je sais très bien à quoi tu joues, Regina. Tu as _peut-être_ changé, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses oublier ta vengeance aussi facilement. Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser Emma pour tes sombres projets.**

Regina fronça les sourcils. Si elle en croyait sa compagne, Mary était plutôt ouverte à l'idée qu'elles se mettent un jour en couple même s'il lui fallait du temps pour l'accepter complètement. Elle se questionnait donc sur ce changement brutal de comportement, avant de comprendre.

 **#Tiens, Prince Charmant. Moi qui voulais parler à mon fils, je me retrouve en pleine conversation avec des personnes qui ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'utiliser son téléphone. Est-ce que Henry est au courant de ce que vous faites ?**

 **#Oui, il nous a vu sur son téléphone.**

 **#Je reformule. Est-ce que vous lui avez _dit_ que vous _me_ menaciez ?**

 **#Je ne te menace pas. Je te mets simplement en garde.**

 **#C'est la même chose, ne joues pas sur les mots.**

 **#Reste loin de ma fille, tu m'entends Regina ?**

Il voulait jouer sur les mots ? Eh bien, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer.

 **#Je te lis, oui.**

 **#Je ne te laisserai pas faire.**

 **#Mais faire quoi, en fait ? De quoi as-tu peur ?**

 **#Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.**

 **#Faire du mal comment ?** _Demanda la brune qui_ _vo_ _ulait en savoir plus._

 **#Arrêtes de jouer, Regina. Si jamais tu blesses ou tues Emma pour nous atteindre nous, crois-moi que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante. Nous avons peut-être été cléments auparavant, mais c'est fini.**

 **#Que je tue Emma ? Sérieusement ? Tu as peur que je tue Emma ? Oh mon Dieu, Mary. Tu ne lui as réellement rien dit sur ce que t'a dit ta fille ?**

 **#Elle ne m'a pas dit quoi ?**

 **#Rien. Elle a bien fait. Blanche, ne lui dit rien.**

 **#Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Dis à Emma qu'il faudra qu'on ait une discussion à votre retour. Toutes les trois.**

 **#Je lui dirais.**

 **#Je te rends ton fils. Moi, il faut que j'aille calmer mon mari.**

 **#Supprime les messages, ce n'est pas la peine de mettre Henry au courant de cette conversation.**

 **#Très bien.**

Regina s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre et attendit patiemment que son fils lui envoie un message.

 **#Coucou maman, 'ma peut vraiment s'endormir en deux secondes. Je ne compte même plus les fois où elle m'a abandonné devant un film alors que deux minutes avant, elle me parlait.**

Regina imagina facilement la scène et ne pu retenir un éclat de rire. Entendant un grognement de la part de sa compagne, elle se retourna craignant l'avoir réveillée mais celle-ci dormait paisiblement sur le ventre.

 **#Je pense qu'elle est exténuée et que ça fait plusieurs années que ça dure.**

 **#Je sais.**

Ne voulant pas continuer sur un sujet aussi délicat, le maire changea de sujet.

 **#Comment s'est passé ta journée ?**

Ainsi, ils discutèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant que son fils ne s'excuse pour aller manger. Regina lui promit qu'Emma lui enverrait un message avant qu'il aille se coucher puis le laissa tranquille. Sentant la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez, Regina régla son réveil sur 21h30 et s'installa confortablement aux côtés de sa compagne, ayant préalablement ôté ses chaussures et son manteau. Elle venait seulement de s'allonger depuis quelques secondes qu'Emma se collait à elle en entourant sa taille d'un de ses bras et en entremêlant leurs jambes. Regina embrassa son front, l'entoura de ses propres bras avant de se laisser guider par le sommeil.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Emma avait l'impression d'avoir dormi un demi-siècle. Elle ouvrit les yeux la première, mais ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle tenait un corps entre ses bras, mais surtout, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Petit à petit, la réalité reprit la pas et ses idées redevinrent claires. Baillant de cette sieste bien méritée, elle s'étira pour aller éteindre le réveil qui affichait 21h30. Emma sourit devant le sens pratique de la brune, mais ne pu que la remercier. Elle savait très bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce réveil, elles ne se seraient réveillées qu'au milieu de la nuit. Contre elle, la blonde sentit que Regina luttait pour rester endormie. En baissant le regard, elle vit que la chemise du maire lui offrait une vue exquise sur son cou, et elle ne pu résister à l'envie d'y poser ses lèvres. Le grognement qu'elle reçue en retour lui fit comprendre que sa compagne était finalement sortie de sa torpeur.

\- Bonsoir, Madame le Maire. Bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement, Shérif.

\- Où veux-tu aller manger ? _Demanda Emma en continuant ses baisers._

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais aucun restaurant terrien.

\- Dis comme ça, on dirait vraiment une extra-terrestre, _s'amusa la blonde._

\- Je ne viens pas de ce mon-, _sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'Emma mordilla_ _le lobe de son oreille_ _._

Regina monta l'une de ses mains dans la crinière blonde du Sheriff et lui intima de continuer. Elle ne pu retenir un léger gémissement lorsque sa compagne s'attaqua à son cou. Emma remonta pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et Regina en profita pour glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt pour la coller complètement à elle.

\- Regina… Je…

\- Continue, Emma. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, _invita Regina en embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire._

\- Je ne crois pas être encore prê-

\- Shhh… Je sais. Moi non plus, Emma. C'est tout aussi niveau pour moi. On va prendre notre temps, mais là, tout de suite, je veux juste te sentir contre moi. C'est tout.

Emma lâcha un soupir de soulagement et embrassa la femme en dessous d'elle. D'un mouvement de hanche, Regina se retrouva au-dessus, les mains prenant en coupe le visage de sa blonde. Elle l'embrassa doucement et elle sentit l'autre femme sourire dans le baiser.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller manger, _dit Regina, sans pour autant s'arrêter d'embrasser la blonde._

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais on pourrait aussi rester ici et juste profiter du temps qu'on passe ensem- _Tout son raisonnement fut taillé en pièce lorsqu'un bruit équivalent à une baleine en rut sortit de son ventre. Regina fit son possible pour ne pas rire, mais Emma remarqua facilement la flamme d'amusement qui brillait maintenant dans ses yeux._ Ne te moque pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des besoins primaires.

\- Tu es une vraie gloutonne, Emma. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Je suis gourmande, nuance.

\- _Je_ suis gourmande. Toi, tu manges pour l'équivalent d'une compagnie entière de soldat.

\- Un régiment, _dit naturellement la Sauveuse._

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans ce monde, c'est « manger pour un régiment ».

\- Alors, tu manges pour un régiment, Emma.

\- Rooooh… Ça vaaa… A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est mal, _rit la blonde._

\- Non, ce n'est juste pas très bon pour ta santé.

\- T'inquiètes, je fais attention à ma ligne.

\- Je sais, _sourit Regina en l'embrassant furtivement avant de sauter hors du lit._

Emma l'observa remettre ses talons hauts et lisser rapidement les plis de son pantalon. Emma ne faisait que l'observer, et pourtant, elle souriait, car elle aimait voir ça. Elle aimait voir Regina s'habiller, parler, manger ou simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aimait la regarder, car elle était la plus belle chose qui lui a été donnée de voir un jour et que jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser d'elle.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda soudainement Regina qui se recoiffait dans le miroir de la chambre et qui avait capté le regard de sa campagne._

\- Rien. Tu es juste **beautiffully beautiful**.

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Ça veut dire que tu es magnifiquement belle en anglais et je trouve l'expression assez jolie...

Regina baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rosies et se retourna pour aller embrasser la blonde qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit. Après ça, Emma se rhabilla à son tour et les deux femmes descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel où elles mangeraient. Alors qu'elles attendaient l'entrée, Emma entama la question.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Regina ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Comment tu as eu la cicatrice que tu as sur la lèvre supérieure ? _Voyant le regard de Regina s'assombrir, Emma rajouta rapidemen_ t. Pardon, c'était beaucoup de trop personnel.

\- Non, Emma. Pas du tout. C'est normal que tu te poses la question.

\- Oui, mais si ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- C'est bon, Emma. Cette cicatrice date de la deuxième semaine après notre mariage ton grand-père et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai refusé de m'offrir à lui alors il m'a frappé, _avoua Regina dans un demi-souffle faisant tout pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de sa compagne. A sa surprise, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et fixa son regard sur ce contraste, la peau pale d'Emma contre la sienne olive._

\- S'il n'était pas mort, je serais probablement parti le tuer moi-même.

\- Emma ! _S'exclama Regina en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre femme_. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, il est de ta famille.

\- Rien à battre. Je ne l'ai pas connu.

\- Écoute, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. C'était mon rôle de femme et j'ai refusé, il est normal qu'il ait mal réagit.

\- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, Regina, _l'intéressée ne pu retenir un frisson d'appréhension devant le ton si grave d'Emma_. Il n'est absolument PAS normal de frapper une femme, car elle à dit non. Il n'est absolument PAS normal d'avoir marié une jeune femme à un vieux pervers comme mon grand-père.

\- C'était une autre époque, Emma, _tenta la brune_. Tu n'as pas grandi dans le même monde que moi. Là-bas, c'était chose courante.

\- Alors, la Forêt Enchantée porte bien mal son nom.

\- Emma, je t'en prie. Parlons d'autre chose, je ne veux pas me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas supporter de te voir en parler comme si c'était la normalité. Je suis tellement désolée, Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas désolée pour ça… Enfin si ! Mais, ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'étais désolée car depuis le début on ne parle que de moi et de mon passé dans le système, mais jamais on a discuté de toi. Jamais tu ne m'as parlé de ce que tu as vécu là-bas, alors que tu as eu une vie merdique

\- Tout simplement car ce n'est pas un passé très glorieux, Emma, et aussi, car je l'ai cherché cette vie merdique.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ta période Méchante Reine. Je te parle d'avant. Et puis, même, tu n'étais pas la seule en tort pour ce que tu as fait. Tu avais ta part de responsabilité, certes, mais tu n'étais pas la seule fautive. Je te rappelle que ma mère a dit à la tienne que tu voulais t'enfuir avec Daniel. Je te rappelle que ta mère t'a torturé, peut-être pas physiquement, mais mentalement, en te montrant que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un pion sur un échiquier pour elle. Je te rappelle que Rumplestiltskin est celui qui t'a enseigné la magie noire, tout ça pour que tu jettes le Sort Noir. Qui est celui qui doit être condamné ? Celui qui a fabriqué le pistolet ? Celui qui l'a chargé ? Ou le pistolet ? _Dit-elle en pointant sa compagne du doigt_. Certainement pas le pistolet.

\- C'est moi et moi seule qui ai tué et torturé des innocents. C'est moi et moi seule qui ai traqué sans relâche ta mère pour assouvir une pauvre petite vengeance.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas toi et toi seule qui t'a fait devenir comme ça. Alors, je suis désolée parce que depuis le début, on se concentre sur moi - sur mon enfance - mais on a jamais parlé de toi, de comment tu te sentais avec ton passé, avec ta rédemption aussi…

\- On en a pas parlé car il n'y a rien à dire, Emma.

\- Reg-

\- Il n'y a rien à dire car jusqu'à ma mort, je devrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Tous les jours, quand je me regarderai dans le miroir, je ne verrais que la femme horrible que j'ai été. Et je n'ai aucun droit de me plaindre, car je l'ai cherché, car plusieurs fois on m'a donné une chance de mettre fin à cette folie mais je n'ai jamais écouté personne. Alors, il n'y a rien à dire car je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler en me plaignant, ce n'est pas juste. Je sais que quoi qu'il en soit, la Méchante Reine vivra toujours en moi et je m'en accommode.

\- Bien sûr, je ne dis pas ça. Ce que je dis c'est que tu ne m'as jamais parlé à cœur ouvert. Je sais que tu veux me préserver ou quelque chose comme ça ma-

\- J'ai surtout peur que tu me rejettes si je te dis tout, avoua Regina dans un soupir.

\- Jamais, _affirma fermement Emma en faisant des cercles sur la paume de sa main._

\- On en parlera alors… Mais pas ce soir.

\- Bien sûr, _sourit la blonde_. Là, on va juste profiter d'un petit dîner dans un hôtel trois étoiles.

Emma passa dix minutes à se moquer des noms des plats sur la carte du menu et Regina tentait de les déchiffrer pour elle. Évidemment, leur couple attirait les regards, mais elles ne les remarquaient même pas. Elles étaient trop absorbées par la discussion pour s'embêter des regards désapprobateurs, ou bien même des attentions bienveillantes. Elles rirent ensemble et profitèrent du moment, deux mains toujours fermement serrer sur la table.

Lorsque les deux femmes se couchèrent le soir, après s'être changées, elles s'embrassèrent doucement et s'endormirent rapidement, sachant que leur journée du lendemain serait chargée.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir, à tous !**

 **Oui, encore un mois et quelque... Je sais, et j'en suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne vais pas m'expliquer à chaque chapitre, car je répéterais à chaque fois les mêmes excuses, mais... Comme la dernière fois, mon retard est dû au cours et au ras-le-bol général autour de cette série.**

 **MAIS ! Même si le SQ n'est pas endgame, même s'il n'est pas canon, même si cette série nous a pris, nous les Swens, pour des idiots, le SQ ne mourra pas. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire, du moins tant que j'ai de l'inspiration ! Vive le SwanQueen !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 25**

Regina fut la première à se réveiller. Sans un bruit, elle se glissa hors du lit et alla occuper la salle de bain. Emma sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le bruit de la douche, elle s'étira rapidement et s'assit sur le lit. Voyant l'horloge afficher huit heures du matin, Emma se tâta à aller rejoindre la brune sous la douche pour gagner un peu de temps, mais elle renonça rapidement à cette idée, sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à se retenir une fois proche du corps de sa compagne. Au lieu de ça, elle appela Jane, priant pour que celle-ci soit réveillée. La flic décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

\- Rizzoli, _salua-t-elle de sa voix rauque._

\- Houlà… Je te réveille ?

\- Bah… Un peu, ouais.

\- Tu t'es couchée tard ?

\- Hmm… Hmm…

\- Désolée, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles pour savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Maura, mais je vais te laisser dorm- _Emma se coupa lorsqu'elle entendit une seconde voix du côté de son amie, la faisant sourire_. Bon, je crois savoir ce qui t'as fait veiller si tard. A plus, dis bonjour à Maura de ma part et faites pas trop de cochonnerie, je te rappelle que ta mère habite juste à côté de chez Isles.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Emma raccrocha et ne pu se retenir de faire un petit geste de victoire en pouffant. Regina sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te rends aussi heureuse ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Oh ! Bonjour ! _Salua Emma_. Jane et Maura ont passé la nuit ensemble, _raconta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu._

\- Je comprend, _sourit_ _doucement Regina_. Elles avaient déjà été en couple avec des femmes avant ?

\- Yup… Je crois bien. Maura, c'est sûr, mais pour Jane je n'en suis qu'à 80 % certaine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a toujours été très secrète sur ses fréquentations, mais elle a quelques fois laissé sortir des propos qui me faisait douter de son hétérosexualité, _rit Emma en balançant la tête en arrière._

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elles se tournaient autour ? _Demanda Regina en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit._

\- Je ne sais pas, mais au moins 5 ans de sûr. La première enquête que j'ai eu à partager avec elles, j'ai cru qu'elles étaient en couple.

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, j'ai eu la même impression en les voyant.

\- Ouais, _rit Emma_. Bon, je vais me doucher et après, on va-

\- Chercher ton frère, je sais. Mais, avant ça…

Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre. Elle se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Emma lâcha un soupir de contentement et voulu approfondir le baiser, mais la brune l'en empêcha en se séparant d'elle.

\- Eh ! _S'indigna Emma._

\- Tu dois prendre ta douche.

\- Ah nan, hein ! T'es pas sympa, tu m'embrasses et après tu me lances l'équivalent d'un verre d'eau glacée sur la tronche.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir rester à t'embrasser, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous avant que mon cœur… _Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend sachant très bien que sa compagne en avait saisi le sens._

\- Tu as raison. J'y vais, tu veux bien refaire les valises pendant ce temps s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème.

Emma s'éclipsa ainsi dans leur salle de bains et ne mit pas longtemps à faire couler l'eau. Alors qu'elle se détendait sous cette eau presque bouillante, elle entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita hors de la salle de bains en enfilant rapidement son t-shirt ample. Elle voulut attraper son arme de service qui trônait sur la commode, mais elle trouva facilement la source du bruit. Regina était allongée par terre tenant encore une chaise qui était tombée en même temps qu'elle. Emma accouru à ses côtés et remarqua très facilement que cette crise était bien plus violente que celle qu'elle avait fait la veille au commissariat.

\- Regina ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _S'exclama-t-elle, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son inquiétude._

\- Rien. Rien…, _souffla la brune_. Prends moi dans tes bras.

\- Mon Dieu… Regina !

\- Ça va se calmer… Attends…

Emma se sentait dépassée elle voyait sa compagne, le visage crispé par la douleur que lui procurait la difficulté de respirer et l'impression que quelqu'un écrasait son cœur. Emma ne pouvait même pas comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de la maintenir contre elle. Voyant que Regina commençait à paniquer face à la durée de la crise, Emma tenta de la calmer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle l'embrassa doucement pour l'encourager et après un dernier gémissement étouffé, l'étau qui enfermait les poumons du maire sembla s'évaporer, comme par magie, lui permettant de respirer librement. Emma laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de prendre la parole :

\- C'est fini ?

\- Oui… Enfin.

\- Putain… J'ai eu peur.

\- Haha… Moi aussi, Emma… Moi aussi.

\- Ça s'aggrave, Regina. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer.

\- Je sais… Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai passé de longues années à écraser le cœur de mes victimes sans jamais me demander ce qu'elles vivaient… Et voilà que je vis ça moi aussi, voilà que je me rends compte de la violence de cet acte. Le karma est une chienne, _rit sincèrement Regina._

\- Madame le Maire, voyons... T _enta le Shérif pour détendre l'atmosphèr_ _e_ Tant de vulgarité, c'est insoutenable.

\- C'est vrai, ma- Tu es trempée ! _Réalisa_ _la brune en s'écartant rapidement d'Emma._

\- Oh, ça va oui ? Arrêtes avec cette moue dégoûtée, c'est que de l'eau, _s'amusa Emma en voulant se glisser vers Regina, mais celle-ci_ _l_ _'arrêta de sa main._

\- Ne t'approches pas de moi, je ne veux pas avoir à me changer.

\- C'est trop tard, ta chemise est transparente presque, _répondit malicieusement le Shérif en la pointant du doigt. La brune baissa le regard et ne put que confirmer ses dires. Elle roula des yeux avant de reprendre._

\- Ça peut encore sécher rapidement, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi tant que tu n'auras pas enfilé des vêtements secs !

\- Rabat-joie ! _Rit la blonde en se remettant debout._ La prochaine fois que j'entendrais du bruit sous ma douche, je prendrais mon temps pour m'habiller avant de venir te sauver.

\- Dommage que tu sois une Charmant et que laisser les gens mourir est inconcevable pour ta famille.

\- Pour eux peut-être, mais moi je suis une Swan, _s'amusa Emma._

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Après quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles elle regarda la porte close, l'ancienne Méchante Reine se leva et remit la chaise à sa place. Voulant profiter du fait que la blonde soit en train de se changer, elle lui laissa un mot, prit son manteau, son sac à main et descendit à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emma ressortit de la salle de bains. Alors qu'elle sortait déjà son téléphone pour savoir où était sa compagne, elle aperçut un petit mot sur le bureau de la chambre. Elle l'attrapa et pu y lire l'écriture de la brune.

« _Je t'attends en bas, je serais à la voiture. -R_ »

\- Et elle me laisse porter les valises, évidemment, _rit Emma à voix haute_.

Elle finalisa son sac avec son t-shirt de pyjama et ses affaires de toilettes avant d'enfiler sa veste. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié, Emma se dirigea à l'accueil avec son sac et la valise du maire.

\- Bonjour, _salua-t-elle face au réceptionniste._

\- Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je voudrais régler la note.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Ah bah ça, _rit Emma_ , je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de dormir dans un lit d'une aussi bonne qualité – de qualité tout court d'ailleurs – alors j'en ai bien profité, merci.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions, _sourit_ _sincèrement_ _le jeune homme_. Quel est le numéro de votre chambre ?

\- La 78.

\- Très bien, il se déplaça à son ordinateur. Alors, cela vous fera un total d- _Emma le vit froncer des sourcils._

\- Il y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Eh bien… La chambre a déjà été réglée.

\- Pardon ? Par qui ? A moins qu'une jumelle qui m'est inconnu soit venue, ce n'est pas moi, _s'amusa la blonde._

\- Je ne sais pas, je viens à peine de commencer mon service. Celui qui était à l'accueil est parti prendre sa pause. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle pour qu'il puisse vous renseigner ? _Demanda le jeune homme._

\- Euh… Oui, pourquoi p- _Emma se coupa en devinant qui était la personne qui avait payé à sa place_. La garce, _murmura-t-elle en riant._

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien. Pas la peine de déranger votre collègue, je sais qui a payé. Merci. Au revoir, et bonne journée, _dit Emma en se baissant pour reprendre les sacs._

\- Vous de même, Madame. _Le Shérif s'était déjà retourné pour partir, mais elle s'arrêta à l'entente de ce titre._

\- Est-ce que j'ai la tête à être mariée ? _S'amusa-t-elle en levant un sourcil dans la direction du réceptionniste._

\- N-non, non… Je veux dire… Pas que vous ne pouvez pas être mariée… Mais, j-

\- Donc, _coupa Emma_ , si je n'ai pas la tête à être mariée, ça veut dire que vous êtes en train de dire que je suis vieille ? _Continua-t-elle, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire._

\- Pas du tout ! _S'exclama l'homme, le Shérif se recula petit à petit vers la porte tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots_. Je ne disais absolument pas cela ! C'est juste que…

\- Au revoir ! _Salua la blonde_ _dans un clin d'œil avant de passer_ _la porte._

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant cette femme disparaître de son champ de vision. Il avait eu peur de se faire renvoyer si sa responsable venait voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était rare de faire face à une cliente si naturelle. Il se surprit à sourire légèrement avant de secouer la tête et de se concentrer sur le nouveau couple qui venait lui demander une chambre.

Dès la porte passée, Emma éclata de rire sous l'œil amusé du voiturier. Elle se reprit et prit le chemin du parking sous-terrain pour rejoindre sa compagne. Sur le trajet, elle se disait que Regina aurait été fière d'elle si elle avait été à l'accueil avec elle. Arrivée au -3 du parking, Emma se dirigea vers sa Coccinelle. La brune était tranquillement appuyée contre le capot, et même à 30 mètres, Emma pouvait voir le sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait.

\- Bien joué, je ne me suis doutée de rien, _avoua le Shérif en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture pour y glisser les deux_ _bagages_ _._

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser payer cette chambre au montant mirobolant avec ton salaire de Shérif ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas choisir un hôtel trois étoiles.

\- Ah non, ça, jamais ! Je ne suis peut-être plus méchante, mais je reste une reine.

\- En effet, mais on avait dit que c'était moi qui payait l'hôtel.

\- Je sais faire preuve de charité de temps en temps, _déclara Regina en prenant une moue hautaine._

\- Votre Majesté est trop bonne, _s'amusa Emma._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? _S'exclama le maire en levant un sourcil. La blonde haussa les sourcils._

\- C'est toi qui voit, les deux versions sont justifiées. Tu es bonne, comportementalement parlant et… _Emma ouvrit la portière conductrice_ , tu es bonne… visuellement parlant, _se dépêcha-t-elle de finir avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, laissant sa compagne bouche bée._

Regina trottina le plus vite possible avec ses talons pour faire le tour de la voiture. Elle prit place aux côtés de sa compagne, qui gardaient les lèvres serrées, sans doute pour éviter de laisser sortir un rire.

\- Je suis _**bonne**_ ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne parles pas comme ça devant notre fils. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que c'est une façon de complimenter une femme, _s'en fut trop pour la blonde qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle s'esclaffa de rire pour la seconde fois en l'espace de vingt minutes._

\- Oh… Regina… _Commença-t-elle entre deux éclats_. Ne me fais pas rire comme ça, enfin !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, _s'_ _agaça_ _réellement la brune, fronçant les sourcils._

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, _elle se mit alors à l'imiter_ _avec une voix exagérément dramatique_ , « Je suis bonne ? », _avant de repartir dans son fou rire. Regina leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras_. Oh nan ! _S'exclama Emma lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte_. Fais pas la tête ! _Elle se calma rapidement avant de reprendre_. Je rigolais, ok ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à réduire une femme à son physique.

\- Nan, nan, nan, nan ! _S'empressa de répondre sa compagne._ Jamais je ne ferai ça, ok ? Je rigolais, car je m'imaginais conseiller à Henry de dire ça aux filles. Je rigolais de la façon dont tu l'as dit. Mais, jamais à propos de ça. Jamais, _répéta-t-elle_. Je ne t'ai pas réduit à une femme « bonne » malgré ce que tu peux croire, tout simplement, car je suis mieux élevée que ça et que tu es bien plus. Je l'ai simplement dit, car ça allait bien dans le contexte de ma phrase.

\- Bien sûr, _dit Regina en roulant des yeux._

\- Je dis la vérité, 'Gina. J'ai peut-être eu une éducation qui laisse à désirer, mais je ne suis pas vulgaire et irrespectueuse à ce point. Jamais je n'ai réduit quelqu'un à son physique, que se soit une femme ou bien un homme. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et toi, par exemple, tu n'es pas « bonne », tu es belle. Tu es magnifique. Tu es sexy aussi, _sourit Emma_. Mais tu es bien plus que ça, car personne ne peut être réduit à son corps. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait penser que je te réduisais à ça. Je suis désolée, car ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. C'était de très mauvais goût, et je m'en excuse. _Quelques secondes passèrent avant que sa compagne ne lui réponde._

\- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de façon aussi excessive. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça… C'est juste que ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Des souvenirs qui ont un lien avec Léopold ?

\- Oui, _dit simplement Regina_.

\- Fais chier… Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas comme cet homme, Regina.

\- Je sais bien. C'est juste qu'il disait ça lui aussi au début. Lui aussi, il était gentil, et même appréciable, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse…

\- J'aimerai pouvoir remonter le temps. Remonter le temps et lui faire passer l'envie de te frapper… _En voyant le regard perdu dans le vide qu'avait sa compagne, Emma voulu agir_. Je vais te dire la même chose que tu m'as dite après ma crise au bar… Parle-moi. Tu retiens ça, toi aussi, depuis trop longtemps.

\- La différence est que moi je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- On ne va pas recommencer la discussion qu'on a eu hier, Regina, si ?

\- Emma, s'il te plaît…

\- Non, Regina, _répondit l'intéressée de sa voix la plus autoritaire qu'elle puisse prendre faisant frissonner la brune_. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répéterais tous les jours s'il le faut, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais la Méchante Reine que tout ce que tu as vécu est normal. Ça ne l'est pas. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, mais tu ne peux pas excuser ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ce que Léopold t'a fait.

\- Tu es bien la seule à le penser.

\- On en a rien à faire des autres. Je te dis la vérité. Alors, tu ne veux peut-être pas m'en parlé, mais peut-être devrais-tu aller voir Archie.

\- Non, _s'empressa de répondre Regina_. Je parlerais. Il faut juste que tu me laisses le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle histoire où recevoir un compliment ne veut pas forcément dire devoir offrir quelque chose en échange.

\- Recevoir un compliment ne veut _**absolument pas**_ dire devoir donner quelque chose en retour, _rectifia le Shérif, faisant sourire sa compagne._

\- Je te raconterais, mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Pas encore prête à te montrer à quel point j'étais faible.

\- Alors, j'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu sois prête, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu n'étais pas faible. Tu ne l'étais et tu ne l'es pas aujourd'hui non plus.

Emma posa sa main sur la cuisse de Regina, paume vers le ciel, en un appel silencieux. Le maire l'observa de longues secondes, avant d'y glisser délicatement la sienne, comme si un geste trop brusque pourrait briser en morceaux cette main à la peau si douce. La blonde fit des cercles sur le dos sa main et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Regina soupira de bien-être et laissa Emma démarrer la voiture, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, elles sortirent du parking et la blonde se mêla à la circulation. Regina avait toujours sa main dans celle de sa compagne, elle regardaient les buildings sans vraiment les voir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées elle voulait parler à Emma, elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, mais elle ne savait pas comment, ni quoi lui dire. Elle s'était toujours persuadée que ce qu'elle avait vécu était normal. Qu'elle n'était pas une assez bonne fille vu les réprimandes que lui lançait sa mère. Qu'elle n'était pas une assez bonne épouse vu ce que lui disait Léopold… Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'était pas assez… Tout simplement. Et voilà qu'Emma faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui prouver lui contraire. Peut-être avait-elle raison. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, lorsqu'elle regardait le visage concentrée de la blonde, elle savait que cette femme saurait l'écouter et la protéger. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Emma se gara devant l'immeuble de la dernière adresse connue de son frère. Sans laisser le temps à l'hésitation de s'immiscer en elle, la blonde sortir de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'interphone. Elle attendit patiemment que sa compagne la rejoigne et suspendit son doigt au niveau de la sonnette de l'appartement numéro 20. Elle prit trois grandes inspirations sous l'œil inquiet de Regina, et se lança finalement, priant pour qu'il soit chez lui.

Une seconde… Deux secondes… Le doute s'installa. Trois secondes… Quatre secondes… La déception commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Cinq sec-

\- Oui ? _Répondit la voix d'un jeune homme._

\- Bonjour, _salua Emma en soupirant de soulagement._ Est-ce que c'est bien l'appartement d'Ethan, _elle chercha son nom sur le papier que lui avait donné Frost_ , Palmer ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Écoutez, je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais j'aimerai pouvoir vous parlez face à face.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Eh bien… C'est compliqué, mais on se connaissait lorsque vous étiez plus jeune, et j'aimerai juste savoir si vous alliez bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mackenzie Collins, _répondit naturellement Emma._

\- Mackenzie ! _S'exclama Ethan_. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! Entre, c'est au 4ème étage !

Sans en attendre plus, Ethan leur déverrouilla la porte. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et commencèrent l'ascension des escaliers.

\- Mackenzie ? _Demanda Regina_. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ton vrai nom ?

\- Il n'avait que 6 ans lorsque nous étions dans la même famille alors qu'il a rencontré Mackenzie lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, _expliqua Emma_. Il y avait plus de chance qu'il se souvienne d'elle que de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il refuse de me laisser entrer.

\- Tu connais le nom de sa voisine ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Je me suis toujours renseignée sur les familles où il était placé, sur le quartier et les gens qu'il côtoyait.

\- Tu as toujours veillée sur lui.

\- Autant que je le pouvais, oui, _répondit Emma, même si ce n'était pas une question._

\- Alors, pourquoi avoir demandé son adresse au lieutenant Frost, si tu savais déjà où il était ?

\- J'ai perdu sa trace lors de son dernier déménagement. Je savais qu'il avait été placé dans une nouvelle famille, mais je ne savais pas laquelle, ni où. J'espérais qu'il soit tombé sur la bonne… Et c'est finalement ce qui est arrivé vu qu'ils l'ont adopté.

Quatre étages plus tard, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Ethan et Emma n'arrivait pas à toquer. La brune lui passa une main dans le dos pour l'encourager avant de frapper elle-même à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme à la barbe naissante fit son apparition.

\- Mack- _Commença-t-il avant de se couper, bouche bée._

\- Je peux vous expliquer, _se dépêcha de dire Emma en mettant ses mains devant elle_. Je ne suis pas Mackenzie, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas mentis. On se connaissait réellement lorsque vous étiez plus petit. J'avais juste peur que vous ne vous souveniez plus de moi. Je m'appelle Em-

\- Emmie, _lâcha le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux._

Emma laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, mais surtout de bonheur. Ethan se souvenait d'elle. Aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Comme un seul homme, ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de l'autre, mêlant leurs pleurs. Regina observait la scène, émue par ces retrouvailles entre un frère et sa sœur. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Emma remit en place une mèche de cheveux rousse tombée devant les yeux de son frère et lui sourit.

\- Tu as tellement grandi, _dit Emma_. Tu es tellement beau.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était toi à l'interphone ?

\- Je n'étais pas certaine que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- Tu es ma sœur, _répondit-il sans se douter dans l'immense baume que mettaient ces mots au cœur de l'intéressée,_ bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. Entre, on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter ! _Il se décala en l'invitant._

\- Attends. D'abord, je voudrais te présenter Regina Mills, _dit la blonde en se tournant vers elle._

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! _Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main._

\- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Regina Mills. Ethan. Ethan. Regina Mills, _lança Emma en faisant des gestes allant de l'un à l'autre._

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer ! _Affirma le jeune._

\- Moi de même, _sourit Regina._

Ethan les fit entrer toutes les deux dans le petit appartement et ils s'assirent autour d'une table basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à New York ? _S'empressa de demander Ethan, une fois assis._

\- Je voulais te voir, pour savoir si tu allais bien et Regina m'a accompagnée.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici ?

\- J'ai quelques amis dans la police, _sourit Emma._

\- Tu pourras les remercier pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu te retrouver, mais je n'ai jamais su comment faire…

\- Le plus important, c'est que je suis là maintenant.

\- Oui, _sourit le jeune homme, un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire_. Alors, d'où est-ce que vous venez comme ça ?

\- On habite dans le Maine, _répondit Regina._

\- Wow ! Ça fait une trotte quand même jusqu'ici ! Et vous êtes venue avec elle ? _S'étonna en regardant la brune_. Ah bah, j'aimerais bien avoir des amis comme ça, moi, _rit-il_.

\- En fait… _Interpella le Shérif_. Regina est ma compagne, _expliqua-t-elle en souriant à l'intéressée. Son petit frère les regarda tour à tour, la bouche entrouverte et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre._

\- Oh, pardon ! La bourde ! _Rit-il_. Je ne savais pas, pardon !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _le rassura Emma._

\- Oui, bah j'aurais dû deviner… Bon, je reformule. Ah bah, j'aimerais bien avoir une compagne comme ça, moi.

\- Nan, mais tu vas pas te plaindre non plus, dis donc ? _S'exclama sa sœur._ Tu es jeune ! Tu as le temps ! Nan, mais t'as vu ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le maire_. Il se plaint déjà, alors qu'il a même pas vingt ans ! Ah, nan, mais j'te jure… Elle est belle la jeunesse ! _Finit-elle en prenant une voix exagérément désespérée._

\- Tu peux parler, _s'amusa Regina_. Tu es la première à te plaindre à longueur de journée.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! _Tenta Emma en souriant._

\- Alors, je ne connais pas ta compagne, Emmie, mais je peux dire qu'elle dit la vérité, _intervint Ethan._

\- Vous aussi vous avez un super pouvoir ? _S'amusa la brune._

\- Ouais, il est moins développé que celui d'Em', car on a dû stopper mon apprentissage, mais je me débrouille plus tôt, _répondit-il d'un ton fier._

\- On va voir ça ! _Défia la blonde_. Si je te dis… Que… _Réfléchit-elle._ Que Regina et moi sommes fiancées.

\- Vous n'avez pas de bague.

\- Et qu'on n'a juste pas eu le temps d'acheter une bague.

\- C'est faux.

\- Bien ! Encore un… Regina et moi avons un fils ?

\- Tu dis la vérité _! S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que cela in_ _sinuait_. Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tonton ?

\- Haha, rit Regina. Oui, vous l'êtes.

\- Vous l'avez adopté quand ?

\- C'est compliqué, mais disons que je suis la mère biologique, _commença le Shérif_ , que j'ai laissé notre fils pour l'adoption, que Regina l'a accueilli et qu'il m'a retrouvé il y a un an.

\- Wow ! C'est pas une histoire très commune, que vous avez-là, dis donc.

\- Si vous saviez, _murmura la brune._

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Henry, _répondit Emma_. Il a eu onze ans, il y a quelque temps.

\- On- Onze ans ? _S'étrangla presque son frère._

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, non, rien, _tenta-t-il, mais la blonde pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait._

\- Je sais que tu mens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois, tandis que Regina se crispait à côté d'elle._

\- Rien, c'est juste qu-

Ethan ne pu continuer sa phrase puisque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son colocataire. Un colocataire qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Neal, _dit-elle d'une voix désespérée._

\- Salut Em'.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !**

 **Je suis enfin en vacances ! J'aurais donc plus de temps pour écrire et je pense finir cet fan fiction pendant l'été. Je n'en suis pas encore car ça dépendra de temps que j'aurais et aussi de comment je vais organiser la suite, mais je pense la finir d'ici quelques chapitres.**

 **Ce chapitre est essentiellement constitué de dialogue, mais il le fallait bien avec l'arrivée de Neal ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 26**

\- Neal ? _Demanda Regina en se levant à côté de la blonde_. Neal comme celui qui t'a fait mettre en prison ?

\- Je n'ai ja-

\- Oui, _coupa_ _simplement Emma, le regard plongé dans celui du nouveau arrivant, tout_ _e_ _expression de joie ayant déserté_ _e_ _son visage._

\- Alors, tu as réellement réussi à brisé la malédiction ? _Demanda Neal._

\- Quoi ? _S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux mères._

Emma eut alors une révélation, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Emma fouilla dans sa poche et y retira le papier que lui avait donné Mr. Gold. Priant tout de même les Dieux pour qu'elle fasse fausse route, elle le déplia et y lit l'adresse notée. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que Regina ne perde patience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te présente Neal Cassidy, le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme est Baelfire ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, vous ? Nan, et puis vous êtes qui ? _S'agaça l'homme en parlant à la brune._

\- Je connais votre nom, tout simplement car je viens moi aussi de votre monde, _répondit-elle hautainement._

\- Comment ça se fait ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites à New-York ? Comment connaissez-vous Emma ?

\- Je suis celle qui a lancé la malédiction.

\- Attendez ! _Intervint Ethan_. Vous voulez dire que La Méchante Reine est en couple avec la Sauveuse ? _Demanda-t-il, avant de rire devant la situation._

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama Neal_. Emma n'est pas gay ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? Emma ne peut PAS sortir avec vous de son plein gré ! Vous lui avez jeté une autre malédiction !

\- Puis-je savoir comment ce jeune homme peut être au courant de notre monde ? _S'étonna le maire._

\- Ne changez pas de sujet !

\- Il n'y a pas de changement de sujet possible puisque la conversation n'a pas lieu d'être ! Je n'ai jeté aucune malédiction à Emma ! _Finit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui ne lui inspirait rien de plus que du dégoût._

\- Vous mentez ! Emma dit quelque chose ! Tu te rends pas compte qu'elle te manipule ? _Demanda Neal._

\- Je… Je…

\- Mais ouvre les yeux, Emma ! Elle t'a jeté un sort ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution !

\- Je ne lui ai pas jeté de sort. _S'énerva Regina en s'approchant dangereusement de son rival._

\- Vous mentez ! _Répéta le brun_. Comment avez-vous pu la faire tomber amoureuse de vous, si ce n'est à l'aide de la magie noire ?

\- Tout simplement, en ne la laissant pas tomber ! En ne l'abandonnant pas ! En étant là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin de moi ! En ne la fuyant pas en apprenant son enfance ! En faisant tout le contraire de ce que vous avez fait ! _S'exclama_ _l'ancienne Méchante Reine._

\- Je ne l'ai pas ab-

\- VOS GUEULES ! _Hurla Emma,_ _qui en avait plus qu'assez d'assister à ce combat de coq_ _s_ _._

\- Em- _Commença Neal._

\- JE PARLE, VOUS ECOUTEZ !

Le silence s'installa quasiment immédiatement, même Ethan s'arrêta de rire devant la colère de sa sœur.

\- Neal… Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis d'insinuer que Regina ait pu me lancer une malédiction.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Regina est ma compagne, que tu le veuilles ou non ! _Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, avant de retomber lorsqu'Emma s'adressa à elle._ Et toi, Regina, sérieusement ? _Soupira la blonde_. Fallait-il obligatoirement que tu rentres dans sa provocation ?

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser dire que je te manipulais !

\- Bien sûr, mais tu n'avais pas à répondre en lui disant ses 4 vérités.

\- Excuse-moi, _répondit Regina en roulant des yeux._

\- Bien, maintenant que votre combat pour prouver qui à la plus grosse est terminé... _Neal ouvrit la bouche, mais Emma le devança_. A ta place, je me la fermerais, _dit-elle fermement,_ _lui clouant le bec_. Je disais donc… Maintenant que c'est terminé… J'ai une question pour toi, Neal. Comment, diable, Ethan peut-il être au courant de notre monde ?

\- Je lui ai dit, _répondit simplement Baelfire._

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ? _Explosa Regina_. Vous avez fait quoi ? _Se reprit-elle en adoptant une voix menaçante._

\- Oh ! Elle va se calmer l'hystérique, là ? _Provoqua Neal._

\- Je peux hurler autant que je veux ! Vous n'aviez pas à le mettre au courant !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Sa sœur est la Sauveuse !

\- ET ALORS ? _Intervint la blonde_. Nan, mais tu te fous de moi Neal ? Comment as-tu pu mêler Ethan à ces merdes, là ?

\- Il avait le droit de savoir !

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée du danger que vous faites courir aux gens, n'est-ce pas ? _Se moqua la brune._

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dangereux, _répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Ethan le sait, qui vous dit que d'autres personnes ne sont pas au courant ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! _Intervint_ _le jeune homme._

\- Je n'en doute absolument pas, _affirma sincèrement Regina_ , mais, peut-être que quelqu'un vous a entendu. Peut-être que quelqu'un est déjà parti à la chasse aux sorcières.

\- Alors, je me ferais du soucis à votre place, _rit Neal._

\- Ces gens ne me font pas peur, mais vous ? En avez-vous peur ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils voudraient me tuer, je ne suis pas une sorcière.

\- C'est vrai, mais, feront-ils vraiment la différence lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous venez de notre monde ?

\- Je-Je… _Commença Neal, sans finir, effrayé._

\- Arrête de lui faire peur, tu veux ? _Demanda Emma, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

\- Très bien ! _Souffla la brune en roulant des yeux._

\- Regina a raison, Neal… Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait…

\- Mais, je m'en moque, _intervint Ethan_. Ça change rien pour moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, je sais fréro. Mais… Comment tu as pu le croire ? J'ai mis presque un an à croire mon fils, alors toi, sans preuve concrète sous tes yeux, comment tu as fait ?

\- Aucune idée… J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le croire. Parce que bon… Il faisait un peu malade mental avec cette histoire de malédiction et de contes de fées, _rit Ethan_. Mais, il arrêtait pas de parler de son ex qui était la sauveuse et un jour, je lui ai montré une photo qu'on avait prise ensemble avant mon départ. Il m'a dit que tu étais son ex et que tu étais la Sauveuse. Honnêtement, je ne le croyais pas vraiment, mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve qu'il avait raison.

\- Et ouais… Il a raison. Je suis la Sauveuse, apparemment, _souffla la blonde_. Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre par contre… Comment vous êtes-vous connu ?

\- Je l'ai connu, ici, à New York, _commença Neal_. Plusieurs années après que… Je sois parti de Tala-

\- Je vois, _coupa la blonde._

\- Je vivais dans la rue, car j'avais fugué, _continua Ethan_.

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Emma_. Je croyais que tu avais été adopté.

\- Je le suis, mais ils ne sont pas mes parents. J'avais 16 ans lorsqu'ils m'ont accueilli. 16 ans trop tard. Ils sont super, mais nous ne sommes pas une famille. Ils sont mes amis.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, _avoua le Shérif, en pensant à ses parents_. Et ensuite ?

\- Neal m'a offert un café un jour où il faisait particulièrement froid. Et puis, on a mis en place un petit rituel.

\- Tous les jours, à la même heure, _reprit Baelfire_ , on se rejoignait et on discutait une petite heure. Je savais ce que ça faisait de vivre dans la rue, alors je voulais l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Et de fil en aiguille, on est devenu ami et il m'a offert un toit. Je n'ai que 19 ans, alors je ne peux pas trop travailler, mais il m'a quand même laissé vivre ici.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que ton chemin se mêle à celui de cet homme ? _Soupira Emma à l'encontre d'Ethan_. Pourquoi ? _Se lamenta-t-elle._

\- Emma, écoutes, je voulais juste dire qu-

\- Ta gueule. J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses.

\- Mais-

\- Taisez-vous, _reprit le maire_. Je crois qu'Emma a été assez claire.

\- Vous n'avez pas à parler pour elle !

\- Je sais, mais je peux encore dire ce que je veux.

\- Non, vous-

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, bon Dieu ? _Interpella la Sauveuse_. Vous pouvez pas vous arrêter deux secondes ?

\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! _S'exclama Neal en pointant l'ancienne Méchante Reine du doigt._

\- Ah bah, c'est vraiment très classe de votre part, Mr. Cassidy. Rejeter la faute sur les autres, bravo ! _Ironisa Regina en applaudissant_. Vous êtes juste un lâche, tout comme l'était votre père. _Neal voulu_ _t_ _s'énerver, mais il se reprit à temps._

\- Tu vois ! Elle me cherche !

\- Regina… _Soupira la blonde_

\- Très bien ! _Concéda la brun_ _e_ _, une seconde fois_. Je vais appeler Henry, savoir comment ça se passe là-bas, sinon je sens que je vais me salir les mains, _cracha-t-elle._

\- Qui est Henry ? _Demanda le fils de Rumplestiltskin._

\- Personne, _lancèrent à l'unisson Emma et Regina._

\- Ton fils, _dit Ethan, en même temps que les deux femmes._

\- Ethan ! _S'insurgea la blonde._

\- Mon… Mon… J'ai un fils ?

\- Oui, _avoua le Shérif._

\- Je veux lui parler ! _S'exclama Neal._

\- Certainement pas. Vous n'avez aucun droit, _répondit le maire._

\- Emma ! Dit quelque chose ! C'est toi, sa mère, pas elle !

\- Nous le sommes toutes les deux. Regina l'a adopté.

\- Et alors ? C'est _**toi**_ , sa mère, tout comme je suis son père !

\- Regina est sa mère. Je suis sa mère. Toi, tu n'es que le donneur de sperme.

\- Ouuh... Ça, ça fait mal, _commenta Ethan, en rigolant de son côté, se voyant offrir un sourire amusé de la part de la brune._

\- Mais… J'ai tout de même le droit de lui parler !

\- Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu m'as envoyé en prison à ta place.

\- Je ne le voulais pas ! Ma-

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir.

\- Très bien, mais il a droit de savoir qui est son père, _tenta une dernière fois le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Emma et Regina partagèrent un regard et dans un soupir commun, avouèrent qu'il avait raison._

\- Tu lui parleras lorsque nous serons à Storybrooke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que je vais venir avec vous à Storybrooke ?

\- C'est soit ça, Neal, soit tu ne verras jamais Henry. C'est à toi de choisir.

\- Alors, je ne verrais jamais mon fils, _trancha l'homme._

\- Quoi ? _S'étonnèrent Regina et Ethan en même temps, seule Emma ne fut pas surprise. Elle le connaissait trop bien._

\- Ça m'aurait étonnée, tiens.

\- J'ai passé ma vie à fuir ce monde, je ne veux pas y retourner.

\- Mais c'est ton fils ! _S'exclama Ethan._

\- Je sais…

La conversation fut coupée puisqu'Emma reçu un appel. Elle passa sur l'escalier de secours pour s'isoler, laissant les trois autres ensembles.

\- Mme Mills ? _Interpella Ethan._

\- Oui ? _Répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, elle aimait bien ce jeune homme._

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours le maire de Storybrooke ? Je veux dire… Vu que la malédiction a été brisée.

\- Je le suis toujours. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup à qui ça déplaît, _rit-elle en pensant au Docteur Whale,_ mais ils savent aussi que je suis la seule à avoir les compétences pour tenir cette ville.

\- Je veux bien vous croire ! _Sourit le frère d_ _'_ _Emma_. Et v-

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler avec cette sorcière ! _Intervint Neal._

\- J'ai le droit de lui parler !

\- Elle va te jeter une malédiction à toi aussi, comme elle a fait avec Emma.

\- Neal, _soupira Ethan_ , vient, il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme prit l'autre à part dans la cuisine.

_.-._.-._

Regina se retrouva donc seule. Seule avec ses pensées noires.

Dès qu'elle avait compris que cet homme été l'homme qui avait fait souffrir Emma, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait voulu lui arracher le cœur et le faire s'excuser mille fois auprès de la blonde. Elle voulait le faire souffrir, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Déjà, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de magie dans ce monde, mais surtout, car elle n'était plus cette femme-là. Elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire juste à cause d'un lâche.

Regina savait aussi que derrière cette haine, se cachait la jalousie. Elle avait peur qu'Emma retourne avec cet homme. Elle avait peur, car elle savait très bien qu'elle-même ne saurait pas quoi faire si Daniel venait à ressusciter. C'était le premier amour, un doux souvenir qui vous hante même des années après. Bien sûr qu'Emma serait tentée de retourner avec Neal, c'était humain. Mais Regina avait peur de ne pas s'en remettre, de ne pas savoir se relever cette fois-ci et de replonger dans les ténèbres.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la brune ne vit pas qu'Emma était de retour dans l'appartement et l'observait. Emma savait très bien ce qui tourmentait sa compagne, et elle se fit la promesse de ne jamais lui laisser penser qu'elle retournerait avec Neal. Elle s'avança et la colla à elle par les hanches.

\- Emma ! _Sursauta le maire_. Alors, qui s'était ? _La blonde ne lui répondit pas, elle la regardait avec un petit sourire vissé sur les lèvres._ Emma ? _Tenta Regina._ Qu'est-ce qu-

Emma la coupa en l'embrassant. Le baiser était doux, le Shérif voulait faire comprendre à l'autre femme tout ce qu'elle ne saurait dire par les mots. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne la quitterait pour un autre, autant premier amour soit-il.

\- Emma, _commença Regina une fois séparées_ , je t'interdis de recommencer.

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna la blonde_

\- Tu ne peux pas me couper la parole comme ça. _Emma rit à ces mots, contente d'avoir détendu la brune._

\- Je ne recommencerais pas, promis !

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Emma tenait toujours Regina par les hanches lorsque Neal et Ethan réapparurent dans le salon. Les deux femmes ne les remarquèrent même pas.

\- Bon, c'était qui au téléphone ? _Demanda alors Regina._

\- Mon père. Il dit qu'il sait qui sont les auteurs de tous ces cambriolages.

\- Qui ?

\- Les Enfants Perdus de Peter Pan.

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama la brune._ Peter Pan est à Storybrooke ?

\- Non, il semblerait que ces gamins soient arrivés là-bas grâce au navire du Capitaine Crochet, sans l'aide de Peter Pan.

\- Alors Crochet est à Storybrooke ? _Répéta Regina en changeant_ _simplement l_ _'intéressé_ _. Voyant la façon dont elle retroussait le nez, Emma su qu'elle cachait quelque chose._

\- David ne sait pas encore. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, _soupira la brune._

\- Très bien, tant que tu n'as pas couché avec lui, ça me va. _Regina lui offrit un petit sourire désolé_. Ah nan, hein ! C'est pas possible, ça ! La Méchante Reine et le Capitaine Crochet ? Sérieusement ? _Se plaignit Emma_. Vous faites vraiment tout pour détruire mon enfance !

\- Désolée ? _Ne put s'empêcher de rire le maire devant l'air désespéré qu'adoptait sa compagne._

\- En fait, vous êtes tous reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien… Ma mère est la reine de cœur, alors…

\- La reine de cœur ? La folle d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ?

\- Folle… _rit Regina_. C'est bien le mot.

\- Je sens la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, _soupira Emma en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne._

\- Tu t'y habitueras, _s'amusa la brune en caressant la crinière blonde._

\- De toute façon, j'ai perdu le fil dès que j'ai compris que mes parents étaient Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant.

Devant cette scène, Neal ne put qu'avouer qu'Ethan avait raison. Regina aimait réellement Emma. Mais, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas ses chances de reconquérir le cœur de la blonde. Alors, il la suivrait à Storybrooke et lui montrerait qu'il était bien mieux que cette femme.

\- Hmm hmm, _toussa Ethan pour faire part de leur présence._

\- Oh… Pardon, _s'excusa Emma en s'écartant de la brune_. On doit rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda son frère,_ _faignant ne pas avoir entendu la conversation_ _._

\- Mon père a besoin de moi pour arrêter des cambrioleurs.

\- On vient avec toi, _intervint Neal._

\- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas venir, _s'étonna Emma._

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je veux voir mon fils. _La blonde ne put retenir un sourire, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Seulement, elle ne vit pas le regard triste que lui lança Regina face à ce_ _même_ _sourire._

\- Attend, tu as dis « on » ?

\- Je viens aussi.

\- Il est hors de question que tu viennes, Ethan, _rétorqua sa sœur._

\- Ma- _Commença-t-il._

\- Je suis d'accord avec votre sœur, jeune homme.

\- On vous a pas demandé votre avis, vous ! _Cracha Neal._

\- Le fait est que j'habite à Storybrooke et que j'en suis le maire. J'ai le droit de donner mon avis si cela a affaire avec la sécurité de mes citoyens.

\- Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à foutre.

\- Je- _Tenta Ethan_ , _en vain_.

\- Fermes là, Neal. Je te préviens… _Avertit Emma._

\- Ouais, ouais, _souffla l'homme en levant les mains en signe de retraite._

\- J-

\- Je peux parler ? _Intervint Ethan en haussant la voix._

\- Oui, pardon, _sourit la blonde en se tournant vers lui._

\- Je veux venir. Tu es la seule famille que j'ai.

\- Mais tu ne fais pas parti de notre monde, Ethan…

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Em'… Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois !

\- Je reviendrai te voir souvent, maintenant que je sais où tu es.

\- Tu devrais le laisser venir, _affirma Baelfire._

\- Tu n'as pas à faire de commentaire, tu es celui qui nous a mis dans cette situation délicate alors ne commence pas.

\- Je dis juste qu'il n'abandonnera pas.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, mais… Je suis d'accord avec le fils de Rumplestiltskin, _soupira Regina._

\- Wow… _Commenta Neal_. Ça, c'est inattendu.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? _Demanda le Shérif._

\- Emma… Tu as passé des années à te demander si ton frère allait bien. Tu viens enfin de le retrouver, tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça. Je pense qu'il peut venir. De toute manière, il sait déjà qui nous sommes alors ça ne changera rien…

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il est ton frère, _sourit la brune._ On saura s'arranger.

\- Trop cool ! _S'exclamèrent Emma et Ethan._

\- Par contre… Il va dormir où ? On peut lui prendre une chambre au B&B, non ?

\- Il pour-

\- Et moi ? _Coupa Neal, agaçant encore plus la brune_. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de savoir où je vais dormir ?

\- Vous êtes impoli avec tous les gens que vous rencontrez ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Non, c'est juste avec vous, _provoqua l'homme. Emma empêcha Regina de répondre en lui prenant la main._

\- Vous êtes fatiguant, tous les deux, _soupira-t-elle_. Neal, tu te démerderas tout seul, je suis pas ta mère.

\- Bien, bien, _concéda l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Tu disais ? _Demanda la blonde à sa compagne._

\- Il ne peut pas dormir chez toi, ce serait bizarre de ramener ton frère chez tes parents. Surtout qu'ils ne le connaissent pas.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Mais, il me connaît, moi. Et j'ai une chambre d'invité. Vous pouvez dormir chez moi, _dit le maire en se tournant vers Ethan_ , si vous le voulez.

\- Ça me va, merci beaucoup Mme. Mills ! _S'enjoua le jeune homme._

\- Appelez-moi Regina, _sourit-elle._

\- Eh bien, moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ! _Intervint Neal._

\- Ah bon ? _Répondit le jeune homme avant qu'Emma puisse le contrer_. Parce que c'est toi qui prends les décisions pour moi maintenant ?

\- En ce qui la concerne, _dit Baelfire en pointant la brune du doigt_ , oui.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais non. Je suis encore assez grand pour faire mes propres choix.

Agacé, Neal partit dans sa chambre en maugréant qu'il allait faire sa valise. Ethan s'excusa pour faire de même, mais Regina et Emma le suivirent pour lui tenir compagnie et continué à parler.

_.-._.-._

Une heure plus tard, les valises étaient faites et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les voitures. Ethan avait mis son sac dans la voiture de Neal, mais voulait monter avec sa sœur. Mais avec sa sœur voulait aussi dire avec Regina, et Neal n'était pas vraiment ravi. Il avait tenté dix minutes de le convaincre de faire le trajet avec lui, en vain. Ce n'était pas un mec jaloux qui allait l'empêcher de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa sœur : Ethan ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de le retenir, il s'était rapidement engouffré dans la Coccinelle jaune où l'attendaient déjà les deux femmes.

\- C'est parti ? _Demanda Emma._

\- C'est parti ! _S'enjoua son frère en enclenchant sa ceinture de sécurité._

\- On s'arrêtera à Boston pour faire une pause comme ça on en profitera pour aller voir mes amis une dernière fois et on reprendra la route après. Préviens Neal, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok, _Ethan fit comme demandé en lui envoyant un message._

\- On devrait peut-être passer à ton appartement pour reprendre toutes les photos que tu as là-bas, non ? _Proposa Regina_

\- Bonne idée !

\- Alors, c'est parti.

\- Attends, attends ! _S'exclama Emma_. Fais gaffe à ma voiture, elle est vieille et parfois, elle joue des mauvais tours.

\- Je sais conduire, Emma, _s'amusa Regina._

\- Je saaiis, je dis pas ça.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta poubelle jaune arrivera saine et sauve à Boston et après, tu pourras la reprendre.

\- Merci de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! _S'offusqua la blonde_. Elle entend tout, tu sais ? Et elle est très vulnérable. Excuses-toi, _commanda-t-elle en pointant le volant du doigt. Ce à quoi Regina répondit en riant légèrement avant de voir l'air sérieux qu'avait sa compagne._

\- Tu rigole, j'espère ? _Emma ne lui répondit pas, alors elle se tourna vers Ethan_. Elle rigole, j'espère ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Elle est, on ne peut plus, sérieuse, là, m'dame.

\- Certainement pas, _lança la brune en se repositionnant correctement_. Non, mais enfin ! Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès d'une voiture, tout de même, Emma !

\- Tu ne veux pas t'excuser ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, si c'est ton choix. Mais alors, prépare-toi à avoir notre mort sur la conscience lorsqu'elle décidera de nous envoyer dans le ravin, _conclut la blonde en accrochant sa ceinture._

\- Bien tenté, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ces choses-là, _sourit Regina en secouant la tête._

Emma allait répondre, mais un klaxon les fit tous sursauter. En se retournant, ils virent que Neal commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Nan, mais tu peux pas attendre deux secondes ? _Cria Emma en sortant la tête de la voiture._

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Alors, tu viens bien dire à la Méchante Reine de démarrer ? Merci !

\- Va te fa- _Emma sortait déjà pour aller à la rencontre de son ex, mais Regina la retint en lui prenant la main._

\- C'est bon, laisses le.

\- Il a pas à parler de toi, comme ça !

\- Emma, on a pas le temps de s'embêter de ses gamineries. On doit rentrer, _en un seul regard, la blonde comprit et referma la portière._

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tout juste assez pour le trajet, je pense.

\- Si on ne s'arrête pas à Boston, ça peut nous don-

\- En comptant Boston, _clarifia Regina._

\- Alors, dépêchons-nous.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- C'est compliqué, _répondit simplement le maire et Ethan ne chercha pas plus loin._

Regina démarra la voiture et ils purent commencer le trajet retour.


	27. Chapter 27

**/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 27**

Ce début de trajet permit à Ethan de raconter à sa sœur tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis leur séparation, et Emma fit de même. Regina écoutait simplement, elle ne voulait pas intervenir dans ces retrouvailles. Plus les kilomètres passaient et plus elle appréciait ce jeune homme. Il était vraiment intéressant et elle voyait très bien la complicité des deux. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés pas le sang, mais une chose était sûre : ils étaient frères et sœurs.

Alors qu'Ethan venait de finir de raconter comment il avait réussi à échapper à des policiers après s'être introduit dans un parc pour y passer la nuit, Emma se souvint soudainement qui, exactement, était l'homme dans l'autre voiture.

\- Attends ! _S'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux autres._

\- Quoi ? _S'inquiéta Regina._

\- Rumplestiltskin est le grand-père d'Henry, _lâcha-t-elle simplement._

\- Je sais, je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus…

\- Mon Dieu, les repas de famille, _s'amusa Ethan._

\- Tu n'as même pas idées, _rit Emma_. Si jamais, un jour, on fête Thanksgiving en famille, se sera la vraie galère.

\- Ça fait pas un peu drôle de se retrouver avec autant de famille d'un seul coup ? _Demanda son frère._

\- Honnêtement ? Ça fait bizarre… J'ai limite l'impression que c'est pas ma famille en fait, _avoua Emma_. Je sais pas… J'ai passé 28 ans de ma vie sans eux.

\- Je comprends, _affirma le jeune homme. Regina ne se prononça pas, elle posa simplement sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne_. Un jour, j'aimerais bien te faire rencontrer la famille qui m'a adopté. J'arrête pas de leur parler de toi, ils veulent savoir à quoi ressemble ma fameuse sœur.

\- J'en serai plus que ravie, Ethan. Pas maintenant, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, mais ça me ferait très plaisir.

\- Super, _sourit Ethan._

\- En rentrant, _commença Regina_ , j'irai voir Gold pour savoir s'il n'y a pas une solution pour que je puisse aller en dehors de Storybrooke sans souffrir.

\- Vous souffrez ? _S'inquiéta le jeune homme._

\- C'est de ça dont on parlait tout à l'heure avec votre sœur. Mon cœur se meurt sans la magie.

\- Je vois…

\- C'est une bonne idée, je viendrai avec toi.

\- Comme ça, on pourra aller voir tes amis plus souvent, et puis on pourra faire tout ce qu'on a pas pu faire pendant ce voyage, _affirma la brune_

\- Vous aviez d'autres choses de prévu ?

\- On devait aller voir si ce monstre de Gaston avait continué d'accueillir des enfants après notre départ ou s'il avait été arrêté.

\- Il est en prison, _dit Ethan._

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna sa sœur._ Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai participé à sa mise en tôle. Il a pris 25 ans.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage, _lâcha Emma après quelques secondes de silence_. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ait continué, _dit-elle de sa voix brisée par les larmes._

\- Je te l'avais dit, _soutint Regina en caressant la main qui s'était_ _discrètement_ _glissée dans la sienne_. Je savais qu'ils auraient fait quelque chose après ta fuite.

\- Explique-moi, _supplia presque Emma en tournant la tête vers son frère._

_.-._.-._

Lorsqu'Ethan avait été renvoyé au foyer les services sociaux avaient débuté une enquête sur cet homme, Gaston Finnegan, en découvrant les anciennes blessures de l'enfant. En faisant des tests, les médecins avaient réussi à déterminer que sa maltraitance physique s'était stoppée à l'arrivée d'Emma.

Mais, le temps que l'enquête se mette en place, Emma était déjà parti. Sa fugue avait considérablement fait avancer les investigations.

En quelques mois, ils avaient récolté assez de preuves pour le mettre derrière les barreaux. Le seul problème était qu'Emma avait disparu des radars et qu'Ethan était trop jeune pour passer à la barre des témoins. Bien sûr, son témoignage avait été enregistré, mais il était jeune, beaucoup de personne doutait de la véracité de ses propos : Ethan avait pu exagérer. Les dossiers médicaux plus que chargés et les témoignages des amis d'Emma qui la voyaient souvent revenir avec un œil au beurre noir ou portant des cols roulés mirent encore plus l'homme à dos de l'avis public. Ce qui finit de convaincre les jurés fut le témoignage des voisins de la famille. Ils racontèrent comment Mr. Finnegan les avait menacé de les tuer s'ils allaient dire à la police qu'ils entendaient échapper des cris, tous les soirs, de la maison d'à côté.

Gaston Finnegan fut envoyé à l'ombre pour 25 ans -soit le restant de ses jours-, et personne ne fut opposer à cette décision.

\- Comment ai-je pu louper cette affaire ? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas être au courant ? _S'exclama Emma_. J'aurais dû témoigner, il aurait eu bien plus que 25 ans… Ils ne savent pas qu'il me vio-… _Elle se coupa, incapable de continuer._

\- Je leur ai dit, _affirma son frère._

\- Comment pouvais-tu savoir ? Tu étais jeune, je faisais tout pour te protéger.

\- J'étais peut-être jeune, mais crois-moi, je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait dans c'te putain d'maison… J'étais naïf, je ne comprenais pas trop, mais je savais. J'ai tout dit aux inspecteurs, _raconta-t-il_. Alors, oui, bien sûr, c'étaient mes mots d'enfant, mais ils avaient compris eux aussi.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Emma était beaucoup trop bouleversée pour continuer la conversation. Elle se contentait de serrer la main de sa compagne, si fort qu'elle se demandait si elle ne lui coupait pas la circulation du sang.

Alors, c'était fini. Jamais plus cet homme ne pourrait faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Emma n'aurait pas pensé que ça puisse lui faire autant de bien de savoir ça.

Ethan et Regina respectaient son silence. Ils savaient qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et ils le respectaient. Finalement, après une heure sans parler, Emma prit la parole :

\- On devrait peut-être appeler Henry, non ? Au moins pour lui dire qu'on sera là ce soir…

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- Juste, est-ce qu'on lui dit qu'il va rencontrer son père, où on attend d'être rentré ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Moi non plus…

\- Je pense que vous devriez lui dire, _intervint Ethan_. Comme ça, ça lui laissera le temps de se préparer à cette rencontre, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais… Je sais pas comment lui annoncer.

\- Appelle-le, _commença Regina_ , on verra bien pendant la discussion.

\- D'accord.

Emma prit son téléphone dans les mains et appela leur fils. Lorsqu'il décrocha, elle le salua et mit ensuite le téléphone sur haut-parleur et lui plaça de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Bonjour, Henry, _salua la brune_. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut, maman ! Je vais bien, et vous ?

\- Ça va, on est sur la route du retour, _informa Emma._

\- Vous arriverez quand ?

\- On sait pas trop encore, je pense vers 20h ou 21h. Tu peux prévenir tes grands-parents, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème, je le ferai quand je les verrai.

\- Super.

\- Vous avez fini ce que vous aviez à faire, alors ?

\- On était allé chercher mon frère _, avoua Emma._

\- C'est vrai ? _S'enthousiasma le garçon_. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Tu ne demandes même pas comment ça se fait que ta mère a un frère ? _S'étonna la brune._

\- Bah, non, si elle dit qu'elle a un frère ; elle a un frère. _Ses mères ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à ce raisonnement._

\- Tu veux lui parler ? _Demanda Emma après avoir silencieusement questionné son frère._

\- Il est avec vous ? _S'exclama Henry._

\- Oui, gamin.

\- Wouaah ! Trop cool ! Salut tonton ! _Salua-t-il en rigolant._

\- Salut, petit ! _Répondit le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres face à ce neveu qu'il adorait déjà._

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ethan.

\- Tonton Ethan ? _Apostropha le petit._

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu es avec mes mères, ça veut dire que tu viens à Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, Henry.

\- Trop cool ! Eh, mais, attends… Il a pas le droit de venir, non, maman ?

\- Si, mon chéri, _répondit la brune_. Il sait qui nous sommes.

\- C'est vrai, tonton ?

\- Oui, je suis le frère de la Sauveuse ! _S'enjoua Ethan._

\- Ouais, eh bah moi, je suis son fils, alors c'est encore mieux ! _Même sans le voir, ils savaient tous les trois qu'Henry venait de tirer la langue au téléphone._

\- Tu me bats, j'avoue, j'avoue… _Capitula Ethan en riant._

\- Bon, faut que je vous laisse ! On va aller manger à la cantine.

\- On t'embrasse, Henry, _lancèrent ses mères en même temps._

\- Bisous les mamans. A ce soir tonton !

\- A ce soir, petit !

Henry raccrocha et Ethan ne put se retenir de rire légèrement.

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna sa sœur._

\- J'adore votre fils, _répondit-il simplement._

\- Au vu de cette discussion, je peux aisément dire qu'il vous adore lui aussi, _affirma Regina_.

\- Attends qu'il le rencontre en vrai, il va se rendre compte à quel point il est couillon, _lança Emma avant de se recevoir une claque sur l'arrière de la tête_. Eh ! _S'insurgea-t-elle en riant._

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui raconte la fois où tu es tombée de ton vélo car… Car quoi déjà ? _Fit-il semblant de réfléchir_. Ah oui ! Car tu avais voulu rouler jusqu'au marchand de glaces, mais tu avais pas vu le hérisson sur la route et qu'en voulant l'éviter, tu as fait un vol plané ?

\- P'tit con, va, _se renfrogna sa sœur._

\- Elle est toujours aussi maladroite, _avoua la brune_. La dernière fois, elle s'est coupé le doigt en faisant un sandwich au poulet à 3h du matin, _rit-elle._

\- Eh ! Tu es censée être de _**mon**_ côté, je te signale, _protesta le Shérif en adoptant un air outré._

\- Je ne suis du côté de personne, je m'appelle Suisse, _répondit sa compagne. Ethan ne put retenir son fou rire face au sérieux dont faisait preuve Regina après avoir sortir une telle phrase._

\- Si ça se passe toujours comme ça dans cette famille, _arriva-t-il à articuler tout en essuyant ses larmes_ , je suis bien content que vous soyez venu me chercher ! _Finit-il, mais deux secondes plus tard, sa sœur le fit repartir en éclats de rire._

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Suisse ! Tu es Russie, _provoqua Emma en croisant les bras._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? _Défia Regina en levant un sourcil, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux._

\- Tu as parfaitement compris.

\- Si moi, je suis Russie, alors tu es France.

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Emma, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir._

\- Une bonne vieille passive-agressive, non-conflictuelle, France.

Les deux femmes partagèrent un regard avant de rejoindre Ethan dans son fou rire. Regina fut la première à se reprendre, elle était au volant. Elle ne voulait pas causer d'accident, mais elle eut quand même quelques rires étouffés face aux deux autres qui riaient toujours comme des baleines.

\- J'ai mal aux abdos à cause de toi, _lança Emma_ , tu es contente ?

\- Totalement, _admit sa compagne_. Oh ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. J'ai oublié de te dire que ta mère voulait avoir une discussion avec nous à notre retour.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- A ton avis ? _Répondit l'autre femme._

\- Fallait s'en douter en même temps… Mais attend, comment tu sais ça, toi ? Vous vous êtes parlé ?

\- Quand tu dormais hier, j'avais envoyé une photo de toi à Henry, mais c'est elle qui a répondu.

\- Ok… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle ? Rien, à part son envie de discuter, mais ton père, par contre…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _S'agaça Emma._

\- Que si jamais je planifiais de te faire souffrir pour les atteindre, il me tuerait, _rit Regina._

\- Un vrai papa poule, c'est pas croyable, _soupira la Sauveuse._

\- Il veut juste te protéger, Emma, _tenta le maire_.

\- Je sais bien, mais c'est pesant. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Je pense que tu devrais laisser ta mère s'occuper de ça, _affirma la brune._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle sait y faire avec lui. Attends d'avoir la conversation avec elle, et je la connais, elle se chargera de convaincre ton père.

\- Ouais, tu as probablement raison.

\- Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison, _lança Regina, l'air de rien, pour détendre l'atmosphère._

\- Oh, mais ça, c'était avant que tu me rencontres, ma chère, _rit la blonde_

\- Il se passe quoi avec ton père ? _Osa demander Ethan._

\- Il n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr de la rédemption de Regina, ce que, en soit, je peux totalement comprendre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera le fait qu'elle et moi sommes en couple.

\- Il ne le sait pas ?

\- Non, ma mère le sait, car elle connaissait l'attirance que j'avais pendant la malédiction.

\- Enfin, le savoir est différent de le voir, _précisa sa compagne._

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on discute avec elle, _admit Emma._ Bref, ma mère le sait, mais mon père est assez aveugle sur ce coup…

\- Mais c'est ton père, il t'aime. Il ne veut que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi, _affirma Ethan._

\- Je sais bien, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que j'ai déjà trouvé ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi, _lâcha Emma sans réfléchir avant._

Devant le petit rire étouffé de son frère et la bouche entrouverte de sa compagne, la blonde se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle détourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour cacher ses joues rougies. Elle voulut délaisser la main de sa compagne, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en resserrant sa poigne.

\- C'était adorable, _dit Ethan._

\- Ferme-la, _grogna sa sœur._

\- Vous avez faim ? _Demanda alors Regina, surprenant les deux autres._

\- Euh..

\- Moi, oui ! _S'enjoua le jeune homme en se rendant compte qu'il était presque treize heures._

\- Très bien, dites à Mr. Cassidy que nous allons nous arrêter pour manger. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un diner à dix minutes.

\- Cool !

Emma soupira. Et voilà, elle avait tout gâché. Encore une fois, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle se gifla mentalement pour cette maladresse.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux voitures se garèrent dans le parking du restaurant. Ethan sortir rapidement rejoindre Neal qui avait déjà pénétré dans le diner. Emma voulut le suivre, mais Regina ne lâcha pas sa main.

\- Regina ? _Appela-t-elle._

La brune mit quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard de l'horizon. Lorsque son regard croisa les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient, elle ne put retenir une larme de couler.

\- 'Gina ! _S'inquiéta Emma_. Ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas dire ça, c'est sortit tout seul ! Je suis désolée, ok ? Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! _Finit-elle._

\- Comment pourrais-je ?

\- Je sais pas, mais ça te fait pleurer. Je veux pas que tu pleures à cause de m-

Regina l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant. Emma tenta de se séparer, mais la brune la colla un peu plus à elle en tirant sur son col. Emma s'abandonna dans ce baiser qui lui ôtait, littéralement, le souffle. C'était le premier baiser aussi passionné que lui offrait sa compagne, et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Presque instantanément, le baiser s'intensifia et une bataille de territoire débuta. Leur langue dansait un ballet dont elles seules étaient les témoins.

Du moins… C'est ce qu'elles pensaient. Elles n'étaient pas les seuls témoins. Non, de l'intérieur du diner, Neal les observait et il pensait déjà à un plan pour tirer Emma des pattes de ce monstre. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller à leur rencontre, il fut arrêté par la poigne d'Ethan.

Le jeune homme ne laisserait pas Neal gâcher la relation qu'avaient les deux femmes, il s'en était fait la promesse.

De leur côté, Regina se sépara d'Emma, non pas parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais parce que le manque d'air commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle ne s'éloigna cependant pas, elle resta tranquillement avec son front contre celui de la blonde.

\- Wow, _lâcha finalement Emma en riant_. Je veux bien que tu m'embrasses tout le temps comme ça.

\- Je me suis laissée emporter, _admit Regina en se mordant la lèvre._

\- Tu peux te laisser emporter quand tu veux, ça me dérange pas. Et, bon dieu ! Arrête de te mordre la lèvre !

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna la brune en se reculant._

\- C'est trop sexy !

\- Et c'est mauvais ?

\- Oui ! Surtout, lorsqu'on se trouve dans une voiture sur le parking d'un diner à côté du route très fréquentée ! _S'exclama la blonde, ce à quoi répondit l'autre femme avec un éclat de rire_. Bon, on y va ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? _S'étonna sincèrement le maire._

\- Je sais déjà, _sourit Emma_. On y va ? J'en connais un qui doit être en train de ronger son frein.

\- Et alors ? _S'agaça Regina face à l'arrivée de Neal dans leur bulle._

\- Et alors, j'ai hâte de lui clouer le bec, _affirma Emma en sortant de la voiture._

Emma savait très bien que Regina se sentait menacer par Neal, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne pas le lui dire, mais plus tôt de lui montrer que jamais elle ne la laisserait tomber pour cet idiot. Et pour n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

_.-._.-._

Regina et elle pénétrèrent dans le diner, main dans la main, et la brune ne put s'empêcher d'offrir un sourire victorieux à Neal qui était ouvertement agacé.

Elles s'installèrent confortablement -ok, aussi confortablement qu'une banquette de diner pouvait offrir-, face à face, Emma aux côtés de son frère. Ce qui laissait les deux rivaux ensemble, et ça ne plaisait pas à Neal. Il aurait voulu être proche de la blonde.

Ils commandèrent et leurs plats arrivèrent rapidement. Au début, un léger silence s'installa. Un silence quelque peu gênant. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, Ethan non plus. Neal bougonnait dans son coin qu'il valait mieux que la brune. Quant à Regina, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Le silence ne la dérangeait pas, surtout pas lorsqu'elle sentait que l'homme à côté d'elle rageait intérieurement face à la relation qu'elle avait avec la Sauveuse.

\- Eh ! _S'exclama soudainement Ethan, les faisant sursauter de surprise._ Vous avez oublié de dire à votre fils qu'ils allaient rencontrer son père.

\- C'est vrai, _se rappela Emma_. On l'appellera avant d'arriver à Storybrooke. Merci Ethan.

\- Pas de problème, _sourit son frère._

\- C'est quoi la suite du programme ? _Demanda alors Neal._

\- On est bientôt arrivé à Boston, il nous reste une vingtaine de minutes en gros. On va s'arrêter rapidement à mon appartement et au commissariat, puis on repartira. Je pense qu'on arrivera chez nous vers 21h, _dit-elle en regardant Regina à la mention du « chez nous », ce qui fit se crisper Neal._

\- Ok. Peut-être que vous pourriez monter avec moi, _proposa Baelfire en regardant les deux sur la banquette d'en face_ , et laisser la Méch-, _il se reprit instantanément_ , Regi-

\- Se sera Mme Mills pour vous, _coupa le maire._

\- Je disais, _reprit le brun en soufflant audiblement_ , et laisser Mme Mills conduire, _**seule**_ , _appuya-t-il,_ jusqu'à Storybrooke.

\- Il en est hors de question, _lâcha Emma, sans aucune once de colère, c'était juste une affirmation._

\- Pourquoi ? Nous aussi, on a des choses à rattraper, _tenta l'homme en souriant mielleusement, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Regina qui se tendit imperceptiblement -enfin, pour tous sauf pour Emma- en serrant le poing sous la table._

\- Regina vient déjà de conduire pendant quatre heures, il est hors de question qu'elle conduise quatre heures de plus, car Monsieur Cassidy a décidé que nous avions des choses à rattraper, _argua Emma en prenant une voix exagérément hautaine sur le « Monsieur Cassidy »._

\- Mais Em-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais Emma » qui tienne, _coupa la blonde_. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire toi, Neal ? Tu me comprends ? La seule raison pour laquelle je tolère ta présence est ton lien de parenté avec _**notre**_ fils, _dit-elle, pointant Regina et elle du doigt sur le « notre » enlevant toute responsabilité paternel des mains l'autre homme_. Il n'y a plus aucune chose à rattraper depuis que tu m'as envoyé en prison. Et n'ose même pas me dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute, ou que tu n'avais pas le choix, _rajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche_ , j'en ai rien à faire. Il y a toujours un choix. Je t'avais tout donné, tu étais la première personne à qui j'ai réellement fait confiance. En qui j'avais une confiance presque aveugle. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves de mieux à faire est de me prouver que j'avais raison de ne laisser personne rentrer dans ma carapace. Car ça marche toujours de la même façon, _rit-elle faussement_. Tu t'ouvres à quelqu'un, tu lui montres tes craintes, tes pires secrets, et il en profite. Tu avais dit m'aimer, Neal. Était-ce seulement vrai ?

\- Oui, j- _tenta l'intéressé._

\- Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si tu m'as aimé ou pas. Le fait est que tu m'as vendu juste pour sauver tes pauvres fesses de lâche. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je pensais être en sécurité avec toi, mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais tort ! _S'exclama-t-elle, laissant enfin sortir son venin qu'elle retenait en elle depuis le début de leur retrouvaille. Sa voix montait de plus en plus haute, mais aucune larme ne coulait, s_ _on ton_ _ne laissait paraître aucun signe de tristesse. Ce n'était qu'une simple colère sèche, une colère qui montrait que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire_. Je pensais que tu me comprenais. Je pensais que, _**toi**_ , tu arrivais à voir que je n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine qui avait souffert toute sa vie et qui ne pourrait pas refermer ses plaies du jour au lendemain, simplement car tu le demandais. Putain, je t'ai rencontré l'année où je me suis enfuie de cette foutue maison. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner, car je n'arrivais pas à… à… à guérir !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ! _Tenta de se défendre le brun._

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as vendu aux flics dans la semaine après que tu m'aies réveillé les mains autour de ton cou. Putain, mais Neal ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'envoyer en prison ! Tu ne voyais pas que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Tu ne voyais pas que j'avais juste besoin d'être en sécurité ? Non, tout ce que tu voyais était que je t'avais attaqué, que tu ne pouvais plus me faire confiance. Je pensais que tu me comprenais, _souffla Emma en secouant la tête_. Je ne vais pas mentir, Neal. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, si tu t'étais montré un beau matin à ma porte, je t'aurais sauté au cou. Car j'avais beau être brisée, je t'aimais toujours, _elle prit une petite pause pour se calmer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de tout le diner, mais elle continua rapidement face au sourire qu'abordait l'homme_. Ne te méprends pas. Aim _ **ais**_. Passé. Écoute-moi bien, Neal, car je veux que ça te rentre dans le crâne et que tu arrêtes de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je. Ne. T'aime. Plus, _cracha-t-elle en découpant chaque syllabe_. Je ne t'aimerai jamais plus. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de rentrer une nouvelle fois dans ma vie et de t'attendre à ce que je laisse tout tomber pour toi. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis enfin heureuse, Neal. Tu comprends ce mot ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ce bonheur que je croyais inaccessible. J'ai enfin trouvé une raison de me lever le matin, j'ai enfin le goût de vivre. Le goût de vivre que je pensais avoir avec toi, mais je me trompais. J'ai trouvé ma famille là-bas, à Storybrooke. Il y a quelques jours, sur la route pour aller à New-York, j'ai dit quelque chose à Regina qui résume ma vie en ce moment, _elle pausa quelques secondes pour se rappeler mot pour mot de ce qu'elle avait dit cette nuit-là_. Quand Henry m'a ramené à Storybrooke, il m'a dit que j'étais la Sauveuse. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il était réellement en train de faire. Il ne me ramenait pas pour que je brise une malédiction. Il me ramenait à la maison. A la maison, _appuya-t-elle_. A mes parents, à mon fils _**et**_ à Regina. Mes parents, même si j'ai toujours du mal à y croire, m'ont apporté l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille, d'être enfin aimé. Henry a réussi à me faire voir que je n'étais pas qu'une moins de rien. Il m'a montré que je pouvais être mère. Et Regina… _Neal ouvrait déjà la bouche_. Tais-toi. Je suis en train de parler de ma famille, de celle que Storybrooke m'a donné, pas toi. Et parler de ma famille signifie parler de la femme qui partagera ma vie à partir de maintenant. Je disais... Regina m'a apporté beaucoup de choses. Tellement que je ne pourrais toutes te les citer. Mais si je devais t'en dire une seule, je choisirai la sécurité, _Baelfire fronça les sourcils_. Oui, je n'ai pas choisi l'amour, car cette merde est évidente. J'ai choisi la sécurité, car c'est ce dont j'ai cruellement manqué toute ma vie. Depuis le moment où je suis née jusqu'à mon arrivée à Storybrooke, je n'ai connu que l'instabilité, l'appréhension, la crainte, ou peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça. Mais elle… Mais Regina, mon dieu… _Sourit-elle_. Tu te rappelles de tous les cauchemars que je faisais ? _Neal hocha la tête_. Elle est la seule à réussir à les faire disparaître quand je dors à ses côtés. Je sais que ce que je dis est gnangnan ou je ne sais quoi, et ce n'est pas du tout mon style, mais c'est la vérité. Elle m'a apporté ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé dans ces putains de familles d'accueil : un foyer. Alors, je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois, si jamais tu essayes de m'arracher tout ce que j'ai construit. Si jamais tu essayes de retourner Henry contre sa mère. Si jamais tu essayes de détruire la relation que j'ai avec Regina. Si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveux de ma famille, _elle s'inclina par-dessus les plats qui tachèrent son t-shirt pour se rapprocher du visage de son ex_ , crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je ferais de ta vie un enfer sur terre. Tu as brisé mon cœur, je ne te laisserai pas briser ma vie, _finit-elle la mâchoire crispée et soufflant bruyamment de son nez._

_.-._.-._

Sans un mot, Emma se redressa comme si elle ne venait pas de menacer quelqu'un et tenta désespérément de nettoyer son haut. Après avoir réussi d'enlever les taches, elle se remit joyeusement à manger ses frites.

Ethan avait tourné la tête pour regarder le paysage. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire face à la tête de son mentor, tout en voulant lui envoyer son poing au visage pour avoir tant fait souffrir sa sœur. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au discours d'Emma. Elle avait enfin trouvé une famille. Sa sœur avait enfin le droit de vivre, et même si elle ne le savait pas, c'était absolument tous ce dont il avait prié depuis leur séparation.

Regina n'avait pas osé intervenir, car c'était une histoire entre les deux ex, mais elle ne put se retenir de fixer sa compagne. Elle savait qu'Emma n'avait pas réfléchi, qu'elle avait parlé comme ses mots lui venaient, sans se retenir, ni utiliser des tournures politiquement correctes. Elle le savait bien et c'est pour ça qu'elle était tant touchée par ce discours. Emma affirmait qu'elle lui avait apporté la sécurité, un foyer… Emma affirmait qu'elle était heureuse. Et... Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'une simple petite phrase, qu'un simple petit : « Je suis enfin heureuse » puisse lui enlever un tel poids sur les épaules. Malgré tout ce que lui disait la blonde, elle se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir été celle qui lui avait perdre sa famille, qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer dans ces familles. Alors, savoir qu'elle était heureuse, c'était comme si tous les efforts qu'elle faisait au quotidien pour ne pas sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres, tous les moments où elle avait résisté -parfois au dernier moment- à l'envie d'arracher le cœur d'un importun, tout ça pour mériter l'amour de son fils et d'Emma, c'était comme si tout ça était validé par son simple bonheur.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'Emma releva la tête pour la regarder. Petit sourire qui se transforma en sourire éclatant quand la blonde lui prit la main, tout en continuant à manger son burger.

Quant à Neal, ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Emma, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le discours de la blonde venait de résonner en lui au plus profond de son âme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant, car, en soi, ce discours, il se le faisait tous les jours devant le miroir. Tous les jours, il se regardait et ne voyait qu'un lâche qui avait abandonné la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Mais il ne savait pas ce que ça avait été pour elle, il ne pensait pas que ça avait été si dur… Et dire qu'il avait fait tous ça pour qu'elle puisse avoir une famille. Finalement, c'est ce qu'elle avait eu, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle souffre autant entre les deux périodes. Cependant, peu importait ce qu'elle disait, Emma l'aimait toujours. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que cet amour n'était plus le même qu'avant, que Regina avait pris sa place et qu'elle ne comptait pas en sortir de si tôt. Alors, il concéda à obéir. Jamais il ne tenterait de manipuler son fils pour le retourner contre sa mère adoptive. Jamais il ne tenterait de briser le couple que formaient Emma et Regina. Jamais il ne tenterait de détruire sa famille. Jamais, car elle avait raison, il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer dans sa vie et de lui dire qu'il est le meilleur parti pour elle. Alors, dès qu'il aurait la confirmation que Regina était bien la femme qu'il lui fallait, dès qu'il serait sûr qu'elle ne jouait pas un jeu dont elle seule connaissait les règles, il les laisserait vivre leur vie. Il laisserait Emma vivre sa vie. Car après tout, il lui devait bien ça, non ?


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

 **Et oui, encore une fois, ce chapitre a mis une éternité à sortir et je m'en excuse encore une fois... Je sais que j'avais prévu de finir cette fanfiction cet été, mais le temps m'a manqué... Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, plutôt mourir que de ne pas la finir ! Pour dire vrai, je pense que dans deux ou trois chapitres, elle sera terminé. Mais, je ne promets rien !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus petit que les autres, mais j'en avait initialement écrit un qui faisait plus de 7000 mots et ils étaient hors de question que je poste quelque chose d'aussi long ! J'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux. Ainsi, je posterais le chapitre 29 d'ici quelques jours, ou même demain si ça se trouve. Tout dépendra de ma patience, car j'ai vraiment envie que vous découvriez la suite mais en même temps, je ne veux préserver le suspens... Je ne suis que dilemme, je sais !**

 **Bref ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt**

 **(Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience)**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 28**

Alors que tous les quatre venaient de finir de manger et se rendaient déjà à leur voiture respective, Neal arrêta Emma par la manche :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

\- Neal, je t'ai d-

\- S'il te plaît, Emma… Je ne t'embêterai pas. Juste deux minutes.

Devant l'air si sérieux qu'adoptait l'homme, la blonde accepta laissant Ethan et sa compagne seuls. Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu pour ne pas que les deux autres les entendent.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette tentative de rapprochement. Emma avait été claire dans le diner, non ? Alors pourquoi cherchait-il à discuter avec elle ? Et surtout, en privé ? Que voulait-il cacher ?

La brune fut tentée de s'approcher discrètement pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle fut tentée quelques instants, avant de se raviser. Elle devait apprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Emma, -non, si la blonde lui demandait de sauter d'un immeuble à l'autre, elle le ferait même en fermant les yeux-, mais elle avait un problème avec les autres. Avec des gens comme Baelfire, capable d'envoyer une jeune femme en prison juste pour sauver leur peau. Il était très bien capable de lui retourner le cerveau, et Regina devait bien avouer qu'elle avait un peu peur.

Ne supportant plus ce spectacle, elle s'avança vers Emma, mais Ethan s'avança devant elle.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je vais voir Emma.

\- Neal n'est pas allé lui parler pour vous la prendre, croyez-moi. Il a très bien compris dans le d-

\- Je voudrais juste lui demander les clés de la voiture, j'ai froid, _affirma Regina_. Et puis, j'aimerais bien qu'on reprenne la route ! J'ai mon fils qui m'attend à la maison, tout de même ! _S'agaça-t-elle._

\- Je vais le faire, _tempéra le jeune homme en mettant une main devant lui pour empêcher la brune d'avancer._

\- Très bien ! _Céda le maire en se retournant pour aller à la petite voiture jaune._

Quelques instants plus tard, Ethan la rejoignit. Sans clés.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle arrivait. _Regina se décolla de la voiture et s'avança de deux pas vers sa compagne._

\- Miss Swan ! _Cria-t-elle, en levant les mains, l'air de dire : « Dépêche-toi ! »_

\- Cinq minutes ! _Hurla-t-elle en retour._

Ethan observa la brune lever les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ajouta alors un troisième petit bâton à côté de la case imaginaire : « Regina roule des yeux ».

Après quelques minutes, Emma et Neal partagèrent un câlin qui dura bien plus longtemps qu'une simple étreinte amicale. Du moins, au goût de Regina. Elle serra la mâchoire, mais ne prononça pas un seul mot lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'Emma s'avança vers sa voiture. Au lieu de ça, elle la fixa des yeux, ce qui -pouvait-elle voir- déstabilisait la blonde.

Alors qu'Emma n'était plus qu'à un petit mètre, elle voulut faire baisser le regard de la brune en lui lançant les clés. Mais ça… C'était sans compter l'incroyable capacité qu'avait Regina pour rattraper les objets.

Sans même baisser le regard, sans même cligner des yeux, et même en ajoutant un petit sourire moqueur, elle leva les mains et réceptionna parfaitement les clés.

\- Comment t'as fait ? _S'étonna Emma la bouche ouverte._

\- Le talent, Miss Swan. Le talent, _termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de pénétrer dans la voiture._

\- Nan mais sérieusement, _continua la blonde après s'être assise sur le siège passager_ , tu devrais jouer au base-ball, _s'amusa-t-elle._

\- C'était tellement coooool ! _S'exclama Ethan en attachant sa ceinture. Regina sourit devant cette formulation, devant cette énergie qu'elle n'avait plus._

\- Ouais, mais c'était aussi carrément flippant !

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de flippant, _se moqua son frère._

\- Crois-moi, tu verrais si tu avais été à ma place.

\- Il faudrait revoir votre définition de « flippant » Miss Swan, _sourit Regina en regardant sa compagne._ _Elle se pencha doucement à son oreille._ A moins que pour vous, flippant signifie excitant, _dit-elle dans un murmure avant de se replacer droite sur son siège._

Voyant le frisson dont fit preuve la blonde, Regina démarra la voiture et détourna le regard, heureuse de son effet. Elle reprit la route après qu'Emma lui ait indiqué la bonne sortie.

Regina voulait lui demander de quoi elle avait parlé avec Neal, mais elle avait peur d'être trop curieuse, et qu'Emma pense qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Emma voulait raconter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit tout à l'heure avec son ex, mais elle ne voulait pas que Regina pense que le discours offert lui avait fait changé d'avis.

Ethan, lui, n'en avait absolument rien à faire de ce que pouvais bien penser les deux femmes. S'il voulait savoir, il saurait. C'est pourquoi, après cinq minutes de silence, il fut le premier à céder :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Neal ? _Emma sourit devant la si belle délicatesse dont avait fait preuve son frère._

\- Rien de spécial. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, encore.

\- C'est tout ? _Demanda le jeune homme, déçu, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus croustillant._

\- Non. Il m'a enfin raconté pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il m'avait abandonné.

\- Et pourquoi ? _S'enquit Regina._

\- Parce qu'August l'en a obligé.

_.-._.-._

\- Écoutes, _commença Neal après s'être éloigné avec Emma_ , je sais que ça va pas plaire à Regina de me voir prendre un peu de ton temps, alors je vais essayer d'être bref.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, _dit la blonde, trop surprise par le fait qu'il est appelé sa compagne « Regina » pour protester._

\- Je suis désolée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé tomber comme ça, sans un mot, sans une explication. Mais, une chose est sûre si je devais le refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Je le referais, _reprit-il rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à la blonde répondre_ , car c'était ton destin. Car si tu étais restée avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais laissé Henry à l'adoption. Tu n'aurais jamais été allé à Storybrooke. Tu n'aurais pas retrouvé ta famille. Et tu n'aurais jamais brisé la malédiction. Alors, tu dois te dire « Pourquoi être parti ce soir-là, et pas un autre ? » La réponse est très simple, Emma. Avant ce soir-là, je ne savais pas que nous venions du même monde. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant. Je ne savais rien de tout ça, mais j'ai reçu une visite d'un homme qui m'a convaincu de te laisser partir.

\- Qui ? _S'enquit Emma._

\- Pinocchio… Ou de son nom ici : August Booth. Il savait ton histoire, il avait été envoyé dans ce monde par la même armoire que toi. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé ce soir-là, il m'a dit qu'il avait failli à sa mission. Celle de te mettre sur le chemin de Storybrooke. Il m'a prouvé que j'étais un obstacle sur ton chemin. Je devais te laisser partir, je le _**devais**_ , même si je n'en avais aucune envie. Je t'aimais, Emma. Bon Dieu, je pensais encore t'aimer i peine moins d'une heure. J'ai pourtant réalisé l'inverse au moment où tu m'as dit ne plus m'aimer. Je sais que c'est faux, Emma, _elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le contredire, mais il l'en empêcha._ Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, mais pas de cet amour qu'on avait à Tallahassee. Tu m'aimes encore, car ce que nous avons vécu ne peut pas disparaître d'un simple coup de baguette. Tu m'aimes encore, mais elle, tu l'aimes encore plus. Car je ne suis qu'un souvenir de jeunesse, un premier amour qui fait sourire lorsqu'on y repense, mais... Mais Regina, tu l'aimes bien plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Ça se voit, ça se voit à la façon dont tu te comportes auprès d'elle, à la façon dont tu la défends, à la façon dont tu la regardes. Au début, je me disais que tu la regardais de la même manière que tu me regardais moi. Mais, en t'observant plus attentivement, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé en toi. J'ai eu l'impression que tu vivais enfin, après toutes ces années de simple survie. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a su raviver en toi une flamme qui avait depuis longtemps disparut, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Alors, certes mon amour pour toi est mort avec notre relation. Certes, il s'est transformé en une certaine affection fraternelle, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai été ton premier amour. Et pourtant, ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que le premier amour n'est rien comparé à l'Amour Véritable. Alors, pardonne-moi, Emma. Pardonne-moi pour toutes les souffrances que je t'ai fait endurer. Mais, je ne regrette rien. Car tu as trouvé ta famille, ton fils… Et Regina.

Emma pleurait. Bizarrement, Neal aussi. Jamais la blonde ne l'avait vu pleurer. Emma était sans voix, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle était touchée, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Après quelques instants de silence, et n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer le visage de son ex, Neal prit la parole :

\- Bref… Je suis désolé, je voulais faire court et finalement, je me suis laissé emporté. Je sens que Regina est en train de penser à vingt millions de façons de me tuer, _rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère._

\- Elle n'est plus comme ça, _sourit Emma en prétendant le rembarrer, même si elle savait qu'il riait._

\- Je le sais maintenant. Même si j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'en rendre compte… Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais lui parler, à elle aussi, pour m'excuser ?

\- Euh… Alors, là… Pas tout de suite, Neal. Va falloir y aller mollo avec elle. Elle te déteste beaucoup trop, _s'amusa Emma._

\- Je sais bien…, _rit-il_. C'est même plus que ça, ce qu'elle éprouve pour moi, c'est une haine viscérale… Elle en a toutes les raisons, mais j'aimerai tout de même lui parler. Pas tout de suite, tu as raison. Pas tout de suite, mais tu pourrais peut-être lui glisser l'idée petit à petit, non ?

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire Neal, mais soit patient.

\- Je le serais.

Alors qu'Emma allait enfin s'exprimer sur son discours plus qu'inattendue, Ethan l'interpella.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais Regina et moi voudrions bien se mettre au chaud dans ta voiture, Emma. Si vous pourriez vous dépêcher donc se serait sympa, elle aimerait bien voir votre fils avant qu'il ne parte au lit.

\- J'arrive, on avait presque fini, _affirma la blonde_.

\- Très bien, _concéda le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour._

Emma mit quelques instants à être sûre de quoi dire. Encore une fois, alors qu'elle allait finalement parler, elle entendit Regina l'appeler au loin : « Miss Swan ! » Emma sourit face à l'attitude enfantine de cette femme d'habitude si élégante.

\- Cinq minutes ! _Lui cria-t-elle_.

Elle se reconcentra sur son ex après avoir vu la brune lever les yeux au ciel. Lui, souriait devant ces deux interventions. Emma prit une inspiration avant de finalement prononcer ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire :

\- Je te pardonne, Neal, _devant l'air surpris de l'homme, elle continua_. Je pense que je t'ai pardonné il y a déjà quelque temps. J'étais toujours énervée contre toi, mais dès que j'ai rencontré Henry, il y… Je ne sais pas trop…. C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi. Certes, son arrivé a fait remonter mon séjour en prison, mais notre relation m'avait tout de même mené à avoir un fils, et à retrouver ma famille. Alors, certes, notre relation ne sera plus jamais comme avant, mais je te pardonne.

\- Merci, Emma. Merci, mille fois, _sourit l'homme._

Emma s'avança vers son ex-petit-ami et l'enlaça. Leur étreinte avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle s'expliquerait avec Regina s'il le fallait. Ils se séparèrent finalement et marchèrent en direction de leur voiture respective.

_.-._.-._

\- Je suppose que tu voudras avoir une discussion avec August à notre arrivée ? _Demanda Regina en souriant._

\- Ouais, _rit sa compagne_ , je pense que j'aurais deux ou trois trucs à lui dire.

\- Il a juste fait son boulot de protecteur, Emma.

\- S'il l'avait vraiment fait, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé tout seule pendant toutes ces années.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne rajouta rien. La blonde envoya un rapide message à Jane pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient d'ici une dizaine de minutes à Boston et qu'ils passeraient dire bonjour quelques minutes.

\- Dites, _commença Ethan._

\- Oui ? _Répondit sa sœur._

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne va pas poser de problèmes aux gens, là-bas, à Storybrooke, que je vienne ? Je ne suis pas né dans votre monde, il pourrait me voir comme une menace, non ?

\- C'est une option, c'est vrai. Mais, si ça arrive, on saura les calmer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de causer d'ennui !

\- Si vous voulez, _intervint Regina_ , demain, on fera une conférence. On invitera tout le monde et on vous présentera officiellement comme le frère d'Emma. On leur dira qu'on vous fait absolument confiance, que vous n'iriez jamais nuire à notre ville.

\- Vous me faites réellement confiance ? _S'étonna le jeune homme._

\- Bien sûr que oui, _répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence._

\- Juste parce que je suis le frère de la Sauveuse ?

\- Déjà, vous ne vous qualifiez pas seulement par votre lien de parenté avec Emma, vous êtes vous, pas le frère de… Ensuite, je vous fais simplement confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je le dis.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison très valide, ça, _rit Emma_. C'en est même pas une, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vanté d'en avoir une, _rit le maire._

\- T'as vu comment elle est ? _S'exclama la blonde_. Toujours à utiliser des mots savants ! « Vous ne vous qualifiez » « Je ne me suis jamais vantée », _imita-t-elle en prenant une voix snob, ce qui fit sincèrement rit l'autre femme._

\- Je ne parle absolument pas avec ce ton ! Et puis, je ne vais pas m'excuser de faire attention à bien parler cette si belle langue qu'est le français.

\- « Je ne vais pas m'excuser de fa- » _Reprit Emma avant de se faire couper par un petit coup sur son épaule_. Ça fait mal ! _S'insurgea-t-elle en riant à moitié._

\- C'est un peu le but.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux voitures se garèrent devant le commissariat de police de Boston et Emma sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait les portes de ce bâtiment. Elle y avait passé des moments qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

\- Rizzoli ! _Interpella Emma, une fois à l'étage._

\- Ah ! Vous avez fait bonne route ? _Demanda la brune en se levant pour les saluer._

\- Ça va, même si c'était un peu long, je dois bien l'avouer, _répondit Regina._

\- Surtout dans cette voiture ! _Rit Frost en se joignant à eux._

Les deux policiers saluèrent le Shérif et le maire avant d'atteindre les nouveaux arrivants qui attendaient patiemment derrière.

\- Je vous présente Ethan, mon frère. Ethan, voici les lieutenants Frost et Rizzoli.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, _commença Barry._ On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Je n'ai peut-être jamais entendu parler de vous, _s'amusa Ethan_ , mais les amis de ma sœur sont mes amis.

\- Et vous, vous êtes ? _Demanda Jane, en tendant la main à Baelfire_.

\- Neal Cassidy, _se présenta-t-il_.

\- Le père d'Henry, _précisa Emma._

La réaction fut immédiate. Jane, qui touchait déjà presque la main de l'homme, se recula instantanément pour croiser les bras. Son visage, d'habitude si jovial, s'assombrit. C'est avec la mâchoire crispée et les yeux vengeurs qu'elle s'adressa à l'ex d'Emma.

\- D'accord… Donc, est-ce que vous êtes juste très bête, ou est-ce que vous avez sincèrement pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, avec des flics, qui sont aussi les amis de votre ex, comme comité d'accueil ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas de parler sur ce ton, _s'offusqua-t-il._

\- Jane, s'il te plaît… _Tenta la blonde._

\- Jane, s'il te plaît ? _Répéta la policière_. Non, mais je vais pas laisser cet homme pénétrer ici comme s'il était chez lui !

\- Arrête ! _Souffla Emma, mais elle ne put continuer puisque Maura apparut._

\- Jane, tu aurais pu me dire qu'ils étaient arrivés, _sourit la femme._

\- Pardon, j'étais occupée par l'arrivée d'un parasite, _cracha l'Italienne._

\- Un parasite, _murmura Regina_ , c'est bien le terme. _Emma lui lança un regard désespéré._

\- S'il te plaît… _Lui souffla-t-elle._

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _S'interrogea Maura, qui n'était pas aveugle à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce._

\- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que cet homme-là, _commença Jane en pointant Bae du doigt_ , est le père d'Henry ! _Le docteur Isles mit quelques secondes à répondre._

\- Et ? _Dit-elle simplement._

\- Et ? _S'étonna l'autre femme_. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler qu'Emma est allée en prison à cause de lui ?

\- Non, je m'en rappelle très bien.

\- Et tu ne vois aucun problème à sa présence aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Si Emma l'a laissé venir ici, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Elle est assez grande pour décider elle-même. S'il est ici, à Boston, je suppose qu'il est en route pour le Maine. Et, tout criminel qu'il est, il a le droit de connaître son fils.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le Dr. Isles, _intervint Frost._

\- Tu es toujours d'accord avec elle, _rit Jane._

\- Normal, c'est elle la plus intelligente de nous tous, _s'amusa l'homme._

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai…

\- Bon, Jane, s'il te plaît… Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer, mais on étais juste venu pour vous dire au revoir et que vous puissiez rencontrer mon frère, alors fait un effort.

\- Et vous, ça ne vous dérange pas ? _Demanda Jane au maire._

\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais Henry a le droit de connaître son père, alors je me dois de ravaler ma haine.

\- Tss-tss… _Céda Jane_.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et fit semblant de ne pas les connaître. Maura soupira, mais alla discrètement lui parler après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Ils sont où Korsak et Rizzoli ? _S'enquit la blonde_.

\- Aller rendre la liberté à un chien qu'avait recueilli Korsak.

\- Il est toujours autant animaux ?

\- Toujours ! C'est même pire avec l'âge…

\- Dites, _murmura Ethan à l'encontre de Regina_ , j'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a bien dit « Rizzoli » ?

\- Oui ? _Répondit-elle en murmurant à son tour._

\- Mais, Rizzoli, c'est pas la brune là-bas ?

\- Elle, c'est Jane Rizzoli, celui dont parle Emma, c'est Frankie Rizzoli, son frère.

\- Aaah ! _S'exclama Ethan, s'attirant le regard interrogateur d'Emma_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, _rit-il_ , on discutait avec Regina.

\- Sûr ? _Insista sa sœur en plissant des yeux._

\- Em' !

\- Désolée ! Ça me fait juste plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien, _sourit-elle._

Jane apparut alors au côté de la blonde et s'excusa à contre cœur à Neal. Emma remercia silencieusement Maura d'être allé la calmer.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les policiers s'intéressèrent à la vie d'Ethan et rirent ensemble aux souvenirs que partagèrent les deux frère et sœur. Se rendant compte qu'il était déjà quinze heures, Regina tira discrètement sur la manche de sa compagne. Lorsqu'Emma tourna la tête vers elle pour s'enquérir du problème, elle lui montra l'écran de son téléphone où était indiqué l'heure. La blonde eut l'air de réfléchir deux minutes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je pense qu'on va y aller, _dit-elle_. Nous devons encore passer à mon appart', et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien être rentrée avant minuit.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! _S'exclama Barry_. J'avais oublié que tu n'habitais plus ici, _rit-il_.

\- Vous reviendrez bientôt nous voir, hein ? _S'enquit Jane._

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fait pas !

\- Là prochaine fois, on descendra avec Henry, _ajouta Regina_. Il a toujours voulu visiter une grande ville, alors se sera l'occasion.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer votre fils.

Les au revoir se mêlèrent aux rires, des promesses se firent entendre et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.


	29. Chapter 29

****Bonsoir !****

 ** **Comme prévu, le chapitre 29 est là ! Je vous avez dit qu'il arriverait plus rapidement cette fois, hein ? Et bah, pour une fois j'ai tenu ma promesse !****

 ** **Bonne lecture... On se retrouve en bas !****

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap 2** **9**

Ethan décida de finir le trajet avec Neal, culpabilisant de le laisser seul. Emma échangea sa place avec sa compagne et passa du côté conducteur. Après quelques mises au point avec l'autre voiture pour savoir la route, ils se dirigèrent calmement dans les rues de Boston pour finalement arriver à l'appartement de la blonde.

Une fois arriver dans le hall, Emma se souvint qu'elle ne possédait aucun carton pour transporter ses affaires, alors elle donna les clés à Regina avant de les abandonner pour faire une rapide course au magasin de bricolage le plus proche.

La brune mena les deux autres jusqu'à l'appartement et leur ordonna de ne toucher à rien tant qu'Emma ne serait pas revenu. Un silence pesant s'installa dès qu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé, brisé seulement par le cliquetis de l'horloge épinglé au mur.

\- Regina ? _Interpella Ethan._

\- Oui ? _Lui sourit-elle._

\- Je me demandais quelque chose… Pourquoi venir ici, en dehors de Storybrooke si vous saviez que vous pourriez en mourir ? Je veux dire… Emma aurait très bien pu faire le voyage toute seule, non ?

\- Techniquement, oui, elle pouvait très bien le faire seule… _Commença le maire_. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle en aurait été capable. Je pense que si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait déjà fait demi-tour sans même venir vous parler. Loin de moi l'idée de me jeter des fleurs, _rit-elle_ , mais je lui avais promis que je viendrais avec elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle affronte ça toute seule, alors honnêtement, je n'ai pas pensé au danger que j'encourais. J'avoue même que je l'avais oublié avant qu'il ne fasse surface. _Ethan allait reprendre la parole, mais Neal le devança._

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? _Demanda-t-il_. Vous allez mourir ?

\- Ça vous ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument p- _La brune le coupa d'un seul geste de main._

\- Je risque de mourir, oui.

\- Comment ça se fait ? _S'affola Baelfire_.

\- Vous allez pas vous inquiétez pour moi, tout de même ? _S'amusa la femme, mais elle répondit à la question face au regard qu'elle reçu_. Mon cœur s'est assombri à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait dans la Forêt Enchantée, _devant le froncement de sourcil de Neal, elle précisa_. Il est pourri, si vous voulez… Il est pourri, et ma magie est la seule chose qui lui permet de battre encore. Or,…

\- Or, on est dans un monde sans magie, _comprit l'homme_. Fais chier…

\- A qui le dites vous, _rit Regina_. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a de plus drôle ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux autres_. Lorsque je suis allé chercher Henry, je n'ai pas fait une seule crise… Et maintenant que j'ai abandonné mon passé, il me rattrape, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je l'oublie…

\- Attendez… Vous n'avez pas fait une seule crise pour Henry ? _S'étonna Neal._

\- Non, _répondit la brune, suspicieuse._

\- Vous étiez parti combien de temps ?

\- Une journée.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Vous auriez dû avoir mal… Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Ma mère m'avait prévenu que la magie était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'être encore vivante. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'aurait menti.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : quelqu'un a utilisé votre mère pour vous faire penser que tout ceci est normal.

\- Si ce que vous dites s'avère être la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?

\- Une malédiction.

\- N'importe quoi, elle aurait dû être brisée en même temps que le Sort Noir.

\- Peut-être pas, justement, _sourit Baelfire_. Peut-être que celui, ou celle, qui vous a jeté cette malédiction, a attendue la fin de la vôtre.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'entre la fin de mon sort et maintenant, quelqu'un a ensorcelé mon cœur pour que je ne puisse pas survivre sans magie ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'avais pas prévu de partir, je suis parti à la hâte… Celui qui m'a jeté ce sort a dû mettre des mois à le préparer, et il aurait dû savoir à l'avance que j'allais sortir de Storybrooke…

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de cet exploit, _continua Neal._

\- Qui ? _S'enquit Ethan._

\- Rumpelstiltskin, _souffla la brune_.

\- Mon père, _ajouta Bae en regardant le jeune homme._

\- Et dire que vous vouliez aller le voir en rentrant, _rit_ _légèrement_ _Ethan. Regina se mêla à lui, c'est vrai que là, la situation était assez exceptionnelle._

\- Je ne comprends pas… Il a déjà eu sa revanche, il a déjà tenté de me tuer alors pourquoi continuer alors que Belle est de nouveau avec lui ?

\- Peut-être qu'il avait lancé cette malédiction avant de passer l'éponge ? _Tenta Ethan._

\- Oui, peut-être… Il faut qu'on rentre, je vais appeler Emma.

Regina s'excusa et se leva pour s'isoler dans la cuisine. Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone et composa son numéro.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, j'ai bientôt fini. Je suis sur la route du retour-là. Ne trucide pas Neal, s'il te plaît, _rit-elle._

\- Emma, il faut que tu rentres.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais sur la route, Regina, _répéta la blonde._

\- Je sais, mais dépêche-toi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _S'inquiéta le Shérif_. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà trucidé et que tu as besoin de moi pour effacer les traces ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça, _rit Regina_. On a discuté avec ton ex et-

\- VOUS AVEZ DISCUTE ? _Hurla la blonde, faisant sursauté sa compagne_. Mon Dieu, ça y est, les poules ont finalement des dents. _Regina ne pu_ _t_ _s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rapidement_ _suivie_ _par l'autre femme._

\- S'il te plaît, Emma, _se plaignit-_ _elle_ , c'est sérieux !

\- Ok ok, pardon ! Donc ? Vous avez discuté de quoi ?

\- Ma maladie.

\- De ton cœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors… Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une simple histoire de magie. On pense que c'est-

Emma n'entendit pas la suite de sa phrase puisque Regina poussa un cri avant de laisser tomber son téléphone.

\- Regina ? REGINA ? _Appela-t-elle_. Et merde !

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour se dépêcher de rentrer.

Regina, de son côté, peinait à respirer. Neal et Ethan, qui avaient accouru en entendant son cri, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils étaient désemparés face à la douleur qu'émanait de la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire à part la regarder mourir ? Rien ! Il n'y avait absolument aucun remède dans ce monde sans magie, et Emma n'était toujours pas rentrée. Regina laissa échapper un cri, même Neal ne put retenir un glapissement de désespoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt, bon dieu ! Que ferait Emma sans elle ? Ethan s'agenouilla alors à ses côtés et lui prit les mains pour la faire se concentrer sur lui et non pas sur sa douleur.

\- Regina, _appela-t-il_. Regina, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi.

\- Emma… Emma… _Répétait-elle._

\- Elle arrive. Emma arrive. Ne paniquez pas. Plus vous vous affolerez, plus vous souffrirez. Respirez calmement.

\- C'est facile à dire ! _S'agita Regina entre deux, laborieuses, respirations._

\- Je sais, mais vous devez essayer. Pensez à Emma, penser à votre fils.

Il avait beau tout tenter, rien n'y faisait. Regina ne se calmait pas, sa douleur ne faisait qu'empirer et Emma n'était toujours pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _S'inquiéta Ethan._

\- Il faut qu'on attende qu'Emma rentre.

Ethan prit le téléphone de la brune et appela sa sœur.

\- Regina ? _Répondit la femme d'une voix affolée._

\- Non, c'est Ethan. Où t'es ?

\- J'arrive ! _Il entendit le claquement d'une portière_. Je viens de me garer, je suis là dans deux minutes !

Ethan raccrocha et se retourna vers Neal en lui souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle arrivait. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Emma courut jusqu'au bruit que faisait Regina.

\- Regina ! _S'exclama-t-elle en tombant à ses côtés._ _Ethan_ _lui laissa la place et partit fermer la porte, laissée grande ouverte_. Regina, tout va bien, _tenta la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras_. Fais comme moi, _elle entama alors une série de_ _grandes_ _respirations pour que sa compagne fasse de même._

Après quelques minutes, la respiration de Regina s'apaisa finalement. Elle resta cependant accrochée à la blonde qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Neal et Ethan décidèrent de les laisser seules et s'éclipsèrent dans le salon.

\- Ça va mieux ? _S'enquit Emma._

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, _répondit Regina en respirant l'odeur de sa compagne_. J'avoue avoir eu peur sur ce coup, _rit-elle._

\- Faut toujours que ça arrive quand je ne suis pas là, _soupira Emma._ Lorsque tu discutais avec Jane, lorsque je me douchais, et maintenant là…

\- Il faut qu'on rentre… Il faut qu'on rentre, _répéta-t-elle dans un murmure._

\- On va rentrer, on fait rapidement mes affaires et on rentre. J'ai tellement flippé, putain, _avoua Emma en essuyant une larme qui avait tracé son chemin sur sa joue_. Je t'ai entendu crier et tomber et… Et… Et j'étais loin de toi ! J'avais tellement peur, tellement peur que tu sois m- que tu ne sois plus là…

\- Mais je suis là, Emma… Il était hors de question que je tire ma révérence sans te dire au revoir, je te le promets. _Emma laissa échapper un petit rire._

\- T'avais pas intérêt, sinon, je jure, je serais moi-même allé en enfer pour te faire passer l'envie de m'abandonner.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, _rit Regina._

Emma lui sourit en secouant la tête avant de l'embrasser. Elles restèrent ainsi, collées à l'autre, encore quelques instants avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Après être descendu chercher les deux-trois cartons qui étaient restés dans la voiture, Emma fit le tour de son appartement à la recherche des affaires qu'elle voulait emporter avec elle. Elle chargea Regina de trouver toutes les photos qui traînait un peu partout. Neal et Ethan restèrent près des cartons pour organiser tout ce qu'Emma et Regina leur donneraient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils embarquèrent les cartons sur les sièges passagers de la voiture d'Emma et après un rapide dernier tour du propriétaire, ils se mirent en route pour Storybrooke. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter deux minutes pour acheter des sandwichs afin de ne pas perdre de temps sur la route.

\- Ton frère est vraiment sympa.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous vous entendiez bien, _sourit Emma_.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on oublie d'appeler Henry à dix-sept heures pour lui dire que Neal arrive, _rappela Regina._

\- C'est vrai, _acquiesça la blonde_. Tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je pense que ça ira.

\- Je l'espère.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Regina s'endormit paisiblement, épuisée par la première moitié du voyage. Une petite heure plus tard, elle fut réveillée en sentant le moteur se couper. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle put observer Emma grimacer en tentant de fermer silencieusement la portière, avant de courir à moitié à l'intérieur d'un diner. Elle se redressa correctement, et se retourna pour trouver l'autre voiture. Les deux hommes discutaient simplement, au chaud dans l'habitacle. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la blonde réapparut avec quatre gobelets dans les mains. Elle fit un arrêt à la voiture derrière pour en donner deux puis revint vers la Coccinelle. Elle pénétra dans la voiture et cala les gobelets dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua que le manteau qu'elle avait mis sur sa compagne avait glissé depuis, alors elle tendit les mains pour le remettre en place, mais Regina l'en empêcha.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! _S'inquiéta Emma_. Je t'ai réveillée ? J'étais persuadée d'avoir été discrète, excuse-moi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai bien vu la tête que tu faisais pour ne pas claquer la porte, _se moqua la brune._

\- Ouais, _rit le Shérif_. J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes alors on s'est arrêté. Du coup, je nous ai pris des cafés.

\- Merci, _dit simplement Regina en apportant le breuvage à ses lèvres._

Emma mit son clignotant et sortit du parking, suivi par la voiture de son ex. En regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur, elle remarqua qu'Ethan avait la place du conducteur.

\- Il a grandi si vite, _souffla Emma. En suivant le regard de la blonde, Regina comprit de quoi elle parlait._

\- C'est normal, tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années…

\- Ça ne m'a pas fait ça avec Henry, _avoua la Sauveuse_. Je me suis juste pris dix ans en pleine face, mais le fait qu'il avait dix ans ne m'a pas paru bizarre.

\- Ça, encore, _sourit le maire_ , c'est normal. Tu n'as pas connu Henry, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ton frère.

\- Ouais…

\- Tu verras, lorsqu'Henry partira pour l'université et qu'il reviendra tu te diras : « Il a grandi si vite. ».

\- Arrête ! _S'offusqua Emma_. Henry ? A l'université ? Pas possible, c'est qu'un gamin encore.

\- Un gamin qui grandit Emma, _rit Regina._

\- J'en ai pas envie !

\- Et, tu crois que moi oui ?

\- Ça doit tellement être pire pour toi ! _S'amusa la blonde_. Tu l'as connu petit bébé et maintenant, il vole des cartes bancaires pour se rendre à Boston.

\- Arrête ! _Répondit sa compagne en l'imitant._

\- En parlant du petit prince, on devrait peut-être l'appeler, non ?

\- Tu as raison, tu veux lui dire ça comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en douceur...

Regina sortit son téléphone enfouit dans la poche de son manteau et appela leur fils.

\- Salut maman ! Salut 'ma ! Et, salut tonton ?

\- Bonsoir mon grand, _répondit la brune_. Tonton n'est plus dans la même voiture que nous.

\- Plus dans la même voiture ? Mais vous êtes parti à une seule voiture… Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vient en plus que tonton ? _Emma sourit à Regina._

\- Ah bah pour être en douceur, c'est bien en douceur là, _rit-elle en se voyant offrir un regard noir._

\- 'Ma ? De quoi « en douceur » ?

\- Non, rien, gamin, _s'empressa de répondre sa mère biologique_. Je parlais avec ta mère. Écoutes… Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça alors je vais le dire comme ça me vient… En allant chercher mon frère, on a découvert qu'il vivait avec Neal Cassidy… Qui se trouve être le fils de Mr. Gold, mais aussi… Ton père. _Seul le silence lui répondit._

\- Ah bah, c'est sûr que c'est plus en douceur que ce que j'ai dit, ça, _rit la brune._

\- Je vais finir par perdre le fil avec cette famille de fou, _lâcha finalement leur fils_. Nan, mais attendez deux secondes… Mr. Gold a.k.a. Rumpelstiltskin a eu un fils qui se trouve être mon père, tandis qu'il a enseigné à ma mère adoptive comment tuer Blanche-Neige a.k.a. Mary Margaret qui s'est mariée au Prince Charmant a.k.a. David Nolan. Blanche et Charmant ont eu une fille a.k.a. Emma Swan a.k.a. La Sauveuse qui s'avère m'avoir eu avec le fils de Rumple tout en étant l'Amour Véritable de ma mère adoptive a.k.a. Regina Mills a.k.a. La Méchante Reine. C'est bien ça ? _Regina mit deux secondes avant de répondre._

\- C'est… Ça… _S'amusa-t-elle._

\- Ohlala… La famille de déglinguée, _rit l'enfant._

\- Voilà… Donc tu vas rencontrer ton père, tu es content ? _Demanda la blonde._

\- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui il était.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais demandé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, j'crois.

\- Oh gamin…

\- C'est qui ? _Entendirent les deux femmes de l'autre côté de la ligne._

\- Mes mères ! _Répondit Henr_ y. Grand-mère demande si vous mangez avec nous ce soir.

\- Non, on a acheté des sandwichs.

\- Ok. Je vais aller me doucher les mamans, on se voir ce soir ?

\- On se voit ce soir, petit, _confirma Emma._

\- On t'embrasse, mon chéri, _salua la brune._

Henry raccrocha après un dernier au revoir et Emma ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupire de soulagement.

\- Tu vois, il l'a bien pris, _commenta Regina._

\- Je crois que les enfants ont moins de mal à s'adapter aux nouvelles situations que nous…

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Lui, en deux secondes, il nous a sorti son arbre généalogique tandis que moi, je galère à comprendre qui est de mon sang ou pas, _rit la Sauveuse._

\- Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas encore dit que son autre grand-mère est la Reine de Cœur, car sinon, je sens que son cerveau aurait lâché.

\- Encore plus lorsqu'il apprendra que tu as couché avec le Capitaine Crochet.

\- Si on pouvait passer ce moment de ma vie sous silence, ça m'arrangerai, _avoua la brune_.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était si nul que ça ?

\- Alors, là, tu n'as pas idée ! _Se plaignit Regina e_ _n retroussant son nez_ _._

\- Je veux même pas savoir, _répondit Emma en retenant tant bien que mal le fou rire qui commençait à_ _se montrer_. Tu veux bien me donner mon sandwich, s'il te plaît ? _Demanda-t-elle soudainement pour changer de sujet._

\- Emma ! _S'exclama la brune._

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est à peine cinq heures et demi, tu ne peux pas déjà avoir faim !

\- Bah... Si, _s'amusa Emma._

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, ma parole !

\- Donc, est-ce je pourrais avoir mon repas ?

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ? _Se lamenta le Shérif._

\- Car tu ne peux pas manger à cette heure-ci, enfin !

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère, à ce que je te signale, _rit Emma._

\- Encore heureux !

\- Alors, j'ai le droit de manger quand je veux.

\- Non, pas lorsque je suis celle qui est à côté de toi et celle qui devra supporter tes apitoiements de détresse quand il sera dix-neufs heures et que tu auras faim.

Emma éclata de rire, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Et, en effet, lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, la blonde ne put que remercier l'autre femme de l'avoir empêché de dévorer son sandwich puisque son ventre gargouillait comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors que les deux voitures n'étaient plus qu'à une petite vingtaine de minutes de la limite de la ville, Regina s'arrêta net de parler et cria de douleur. Emma, affolée par cette nouvelle crise, mais ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider, car étant à la place conductrice, fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique en cet instant : elle accéléra. Elle accéléra tant que la voiture de derrière eu du mal à garder le rythme.

Sans même être au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre voiture, Neal et Ethan comprirent automatiquement qu'ils devaient rentrer le plus vite possible lorsqu'ils virent la petite voiture jaune accélérer d'un seul coup.

Emma poussait sa voiture aux limites de la panne, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Cette crise était beaucoup plus violente que les autres, et, bizarrement, elle eut l'impression que plus elles approchaient de la limite, plus la douleur décuplait. Regina lui serrait la main à l'en lui arracher, consciente que c'était la seule chaleur que pouvait lui offrir sa compagne pour l'instant. La brune avait l'impression que son cœur était poignardé de milliards de petits couteaux, et alors que la voiture arriva sur la ligne droite qui l'a mènerait à la limite de Storybrooke, elle laissa échapper un cri tellement fort qu'il dut même réveiller les habitants.

De l'autre côté de la limite, Henry et ses grands-parents attendaient patiemment l'arrivée des deux voitures. Ils avaient garé la leur sur le bas-coté et s'étaient accoudés contre elle. Henry fut le premier à les voir au loin, mais ne fut pas le seul à remarquer qu'ils arrivaient bien trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Le garçon tenta de leur faire un signe, mais ils ne pouvaient le voir puisqu'en dehors de la limite. Tous les trois entendirent alors un cri retentissant qui leur laissa la chair de poule.

\- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _S'inquiéta Mary._

\- Regarde Regina, _chuchota David à sa femme._

La petite brune plissa des yeux pour mieux apercevoir le visage de son ancienne ennemie et retint de justesse un haut-le-cœur. Alors que la voiture jaune se rapprochait de plus en plus, Blanche prit Henry dans ses bras et l'empêcha coûte que coûte de regarder la scène qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, les deux voitures passèrent la limite de la ville et freinèrent abruptement. Emma sortit alors de sa voiture, sans même prendre la peine de refermer sa portière et accourut du côté de sa compagne. Elle détacha sa ceinture et l'allongea par terre.

\- Regina ! REGINA ! _Cria-t-elle_. Je t'en supplie ! Me laisse pas, putain ! Pas maintenant ! On est rentrée ! On est rentrée, tu comprends ça ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, t'as pas le droit ! Tu me l'avais promis ! T'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner ! Reviens !

Emma secoua le corps sans vie de sa compagne, et elle tenta le tout pour le tout… Elle l'embrassa, une fois, deux fois… Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, mais rien n'y fit, Regina restait inanimée dans ses bras. Ethan et Neal, sortis depuis de leur voiture, observèrent les deux femmes en se joignant aux côtés des trois autres. Henry tentait de toutes ses forces de se retourner pour voir sa mère, mais David se joignit à sa femme pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je t'aime, putain, 'Gina… _Murmura la blonde._

Désespérément, elle tenta une dernière fois de l'embrasser, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était fini.

Car, après tout, un baiser d'Amour Véritable peut briser toutes malédictions ou sorts, certes, mais la mort ne fait partit ni de l'un ni de l'autre, tout le monde sait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 ***pastaper* *pastaper* Et oui... Vous me détestez je le sais... Mais j'étais obligée ! Il ne fallait pas non plus rendre la tâche facile pour nos deux énergumènes, vous êtes pas d'accord ? Vous vous demandez certainement "Mais elle est vraiment morte là ? C'est pas possible !" Et tout ce que je peux vous offrir pour réponse, c'est... La suite, au prochaine épisode ! (ou plutôt chapitre du coup) ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut ! Alors, voilà enfin la réponse à vos questions ! Est-ce que Regina est morte ? Si oui, comment vont réagir Emma et Henry ? Si non, comment ça se fait ?**

 **A vous de lire la réponse ;)**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap** **30**

Alors qu'Ethan s'avançait vers Emma pour la soutenir, un nuage noir fit son apparition aux côtés des deux femmes dévoilant Rumpelstiltskin dans son costume habituel.

\- Papa ! _Appela Baelfire._

Malgré le bonheur que ressentait l'homme en entendant son fils après toutes ces années, il ne fit même pas un pas vers lui puisqu'il s'agenouilla près de la Sauveuse.

\- Miss Swan, regardez-moi.

\- Dégagez, enfoiré ! C'est à cause de vous tous ça ! _S'énerva-t-elle en se retournant vers lui._

Alors qu'elle levait déjà son poing vers lui, il plongea l'une de ses mains dans sa poitrine et en arracha son cœur. Se sentant soudainement vide, Emma eut du mal à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _Cria David._

Tous s'avançaient déjà pour défendre la blonde, mais l'homme les figea d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Miss Swan, regardez-moi, _répéta l'homme_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Est-ce que vous voulez sauver Regina ?

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna Emma, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça._

\- Répondez-moi, _dit-il simplement_.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

\- À n'importe quel prix ? _Sourit Mr. Gold_.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !

\- Je ne veux pas de faveurs en échange, Miss Swan. À vrai dire, tant que vous me promettez de l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort, je ferais ce que vous me demanderez.

\- Je vous le promets ! _S'empressa de répondre la femme._ Sauvez-là !

\- Très bien, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous, ça ne marchera peut-être pas.

\- Allez-y !

\- Je vous préviens, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Sans même attendre une seconde de plus, il plongea son autre main dans la poitrine de Regina et en ressortit le cœur noir de celle-ci. Il observa quelques instants le contraste de ce cœur si noir, si sombre à côté de l'autre, si rouge, si lumineux et prit une inspiration. Il fit alors rentrer les deux cœurs en collision. Malgré les cris de la blonde, il continua de les presser l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un. À la place des deux cœurs venaient de se créer un plus gros, le rouge et le noir se mélangeant harmonieusement. Rumple le cassa pour obtenir deux moitiés identiques et les replaça immédiatement dans la poitrine des deux femmes.

Emma observa sa compagne et attendit patiemment un signe de vie, mais rien. C'était réellement fini maintenant.

À moins que…

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Regina se réveilla, elle eut du mal à savoir où elle était. Elle entendait une voix qui lui parlait, mais elle était tellement lointaine qu'elle doutait même de son existence. Après quelques instants, ses idées devinrent plus claires et elle comprit finalement qu'elle était allongée par terre. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Emma, penchée sur elle, pleurant et lui caressant le visage.

Mais Regina _**ne ressentait rien**_.

Elle tenta de rassurer sa compagne en lui parlant. Elle tenta de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle tenta de lui dire qu'elle était toujours là.

Mais Emma _**ne**_ _ **l'entendait pas**_.

Elle leva la main pour atteindre le visage de la blonde. Elle leva la main pour sentir sa peau sous la sienne. Elle leva la main pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Mais elle lui passa _**au travers**_.

Elle remarqua alors que son teint était blafard, même carrément translucide. Alors, Regina paniqua. Sa respiration s'emballa et elle due se calmer en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

Elle se leva d'un seul bond et observa la scène de plus haut. Elle vit son corps inanimé. Elle vit Ethan, Neal, les Charmants. Elle vit son fils, combattant contre ses grands-parents. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa compagne et tenta désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était finit. Elle était morte.

Elle s'y était préparé toute sa vie. Elle s'était toujours dit de ne s'attacher à personne, car le jour où elle mourrait, elle le regretterait. Elle ne s'était jamais autant trompée… Si elle regrettait bien une chose, c'est de ne pas avoir assez profité de son fils, de sa compagne… De sa famille. Bon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé les avoir tous les deux sous son toit… Sous leur toit.

Après toutes ces années, elle réalisa que sa mère avait tort. En regardant le visage de sa compagne, détruit par les larmes, elle pouvait dire haut et fort que non, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. L'amour est une force. L'amour mérite d'être vécu, même pour un court instant.

Regina, désespérée de plus jamais pouvoir côtoyer sa famille, tenta de ne faire qu'un avec son corps. Elle tenta de rentrer en elle pour revivre, mais rien n'y faisait.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de retourner dans son corps, elle entendit Emma prononcer ces trois petits mots. Ces trois petits mots qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire en retour. Ces trois petits mots qui la firent pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré avant. Après tout ce temps passé à se combattre, après tout ce temps passé à ignorer ses sentiments, elle venait d'être arraché à la femme qu'elle aimait.

Regina était enfin heureuse avec elle et leur fils. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait même réussi à oublier qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était la Méchante Reine après tout. Son destin ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Alors, qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir et qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes face à cet avenir qui lui était arraché, un nuage familier se forma sur la route. Rumpelstiltskin apparut alors et, après une courte discussion avec la blonde, il manipula leur cœur pour n'en former qu'un.

Ce n'était pas idiot, ça pouvait marcher, mais il fallait faire vite. Or, plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis sa mort...

Elle observa Rumple remettre en place leur deux cœurs. Elle observa sa compagne, les yeux vissés sur son corps. Et ils attendirent.

Mais rien ne vint. Regina ne rejoignit pas son corps, elle resta accroupit à côté de son Emma, sans aucune possibilité de la sentir contre elle.

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, mais alors que même Rumple semblait être anéanti de son incapacité à la ramener à la vie, Emma avança son visage pour lui offrir un dernier baiser.

Baiser qui déclencha une vague scintillante faisant vaciller les arbres de la forêt autour d'eux. Regina se sentit alors comme absorber dans un vortex par une force surpuissante et tout devint noir.

_.-._.-._

Emma ne s'y était même pas attendue. C'était fini, alors comment un simple baiser aurait pu déjouer la mort ? Comment, elle ne le savait pas, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Regina venait soudainement de respirer à plein poumons. Regina venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

Regina était _**en vie**_.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma, _dit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

Rumpelstiltskin sourit devant cet aveu et, après avoir rendu leur liberté de mouvement au reste de la famille, disparut comme il était arrivé.

David prit sa femme et son petit-fils dans ses bras. Ethan s'assit par terre pour souffler de soulagement et Neal ne put retenir son rire nerveux.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, 'Gina, _lâcha finalement Emma la voix encore tremblante._

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes plans, _rit la brune en embrassant sa compagne._

Henry se jeta alors sur sa mère adoptive et la serra fort contre lui. Emma sourit devant la scène et se releva pour les laisser seuls un instant. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son frère et lui sourit.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses en l'espace de dix minutes, là, _dit-il_. Mon cœur ne va pas tenir.

\- Alors, imagine le mien.

\- On a eu tellement peur quand on vous a vu accélérer, _intervint Neal en s'asseyant lui aussi._

\- Tellement ! _Rit Ethan_. On était en train de parler et on s'est coupé d'un seul coup.

\- « Accélère ! Accélère ! » _Continua Neal en imitant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt au jeune homme._

\- J'imagine bien la scène, _sourit la blonde_. J'ai eu tellement peur, _dit-elle après quelques instants de silence._

\- Nous aussi, _admit Neal_. Mais tout va bien, maintenant.

\- Seulement grâce à ton père.

Neal lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras quelques instants, juste pour la rassurer. Les Charmants s'avancèrent alors vers eux et Emma se détacha de son ex. Du coin de l'œil, elle put apercevoir sa compagne sortir sa moitié de cœur de sa poitrine pour la montrer à leur fils. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'elle était celle qui possédait l'autre moitié.

\- On est heureux de vous voir, _commença David_.

Emma se leva pour leur faire face.

\- Maman, papa, je vous présente Ethan Palmer _, dit-elle en se retournant vers celui-ci_ , mon frère.

\- Bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir, _salua-t-il en se mettant debout pou_ _r_ _leur serrer la main._

\- Et lui, c'est Neal Cassidy, le père d'Henry. Mais vous le connaissez peut-être mieux sous le nom de Baelfire puisqu'il est aussi le fils de Rumpelstiltskin. _Les Charmants mirent quelques secondes à digérer la nouvelle._

\- Notre famille est beaucoup trop compliquée, _rit David en serrant la main du père de son petit-fils._

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, _sourit Neal._

\- Elle est peut-être compliquée, mais, au moins, nous sommes tous réunis, _intervint Blanche_. Et surtout, nous sommes tous vivants, _finit-elle regardant Regina, toujours assise par terre._

\- Vous avez raison, _affirma Ethan_. C'est le principal.

\- Henry ! _Interpella Mary._

\- Oui ? _Répondit le garçon en se tournant vers sa grand-mère._

\- Viens, on rentre à la maison. Tes mères ont quelques affaires à régler, elles nous rejoindront après.

\- Ok ! _S'enjoua-t-il._

Henry embrassa sa mère et rejoignit ses grands-parents. Neal et Ethan proposèrent de venir avec eux, ce qu'accepta le couple. Ils retrouvèrent leur voiture respective et se mirent tous en route pour l'appartement des Charmants.

Emma aida Regina à se remettre sur pied et la maintint contre elle en la voyant vaciller.

\- J'ai cru ne plus jamais pouvoir te tenir contre moi, _dit-elle finalement en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune_.

\- Tu sais… Je voyais tout. Je voyais tout ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'arrivais pas à revenir. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être la source de tes pleurs. Et Henry… Je le voyais crier contre ses grands-parents pour me voir, mais ils n'ont rien lâcher. Je vous voyais tous, je me voyais moi… À terre… _Finit Regina en pleurant._

\- Mais, tu ne l'es plus maintenant. Maintenant, tu te tiens droite et forte. Vivante. Et tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir à cause de ton cœur.

\- On partage un cœur, _gloussa le maire en essuyant ses larmes_. C'est pire qu'un contrat de mariage, ça.

Emma éclata de rire face à ce commentaire et balança la tête en arrière. Regina ne put que voir la ressemblance avec la photo qu'elle avait prise dans l'appartement de la blonde, et qui était toujours dans la poche de son manteau. Elle se surprit à sourire bêtement, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était trop heureuse pour le cacher.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Emma en se calmant_.

\- Rien, je suis juste heureuse d'être vivante.

\- Heureusement, tiens, _rit la blonde_.

\- Je t'aime, _lâcha Regina._

\- Wow ! Deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? À part te ramener à la vie, bien évidement…

\- Idiote ! _Râla la brune en frappant son épaule à répétition._

\- Aïe ! _Se plaignit le Shérif en tentant de se protéger_. Je rigolais !

\- Je suis morte pour que tu puisses retrouver ton frère, je te signale ! _Exagéra Regina._

\- Alors, là, fallait pas ! Ça me touche ! _Rit Emma en courant hors de portée de sa compagne._

\- De toutes les personnes habitants sur terre, il fallait que mon Amour Véritable se réincarne en cette idiote de blonde !

\- Je suis pas d'accord ! On avait voté pour « magnifique idiote de blonde qui peut te servir de lit » ! _Affirma Emma, avant d'éclater de rire._

Regina mit quelque temps à comprendre la référence avant de se laisser aller à rejoindre la blonde dans son fou rire. Après s'être calmée, Emma sortit de sa cachette -pas vraiment cachette puisqu'elle s'était juste réfugiée derrière sa voiture- et rejoignit sa compagne.

\- Je t'aime aussi, _dit-elle_.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? _S'amusa Regina._

\- Je peux aussi reprendre mon cœur, si tu préfères.

\- Non, ça va aller. Il s'est déjà fait à son nouvel environnement, se serait mauvais pour lui

\- Toujours autant dramatique, toi, _rit Emma._

Elles s'embrassèrent alors comme si elles venaient de se retrouver après des années de séparation, profitant de leur solitude. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, si bien qu'il était presque impossible de différencier leur corps.

\- Emma, _interpe_ _l_ _l_ _a Regina._

\- Oui ?

\- On partage un cœur, _rappela-t-elle._

\- C'est vrai… Je crois que nous devons parler à Rumple.

\- Je crois aussi.

_.-._.-._

Quand David ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, il s'assit directement sur le canapé, trop plongé dans ses esprits pour réagir aux demandes de sa femme.

\- David ! _Finit-elle pas crier._

\- Quoi ? Pardon ! Je n'écoutais pas.

\- J'ai bien vu ça, _rit Mary_. Je vais faire du café pour nos invités et un chocolat pour Henry, Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Oh… Euh… Non… Non, merci, _répondit-il, vaguement intéressé_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, rien… Je… _Commença-t-il en se levant soudainement_. Je vais faire un tour… Je reviens.

Blanche souffla, mais ne tenta pas de rattraper son mari. Elle savait très bien que de voir leur fille réveiller leur ancienne ennemie d'un baiser d'Amour Véritable devait le perturber. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Elle lui envoya un rapide message pour lui dire de faire attention et retourna dans la cuisine où l'attendait les trois autres.

\- Il est parti où grand-père ?

\- Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, _répondit-elle simplement_. Bon, Henry, peux-tu faire les cafés pendant que je fais ton chocolat ?

\- Ok ! _S'enjoua le petit en se levant de son siège_.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Ethan ? _Demanda la brunette._

\- 19 ans, madame, _répondit-il poliment_.

\- Madame ? _S'étouffa presque Mary_. Hors de question que tu m'appelles ainsi !

\- Et comment devrais-je vous appeler ? _S'amusa Ethan._

\- Déjà, commence par me tutoyer. Tu es le frère de ma fille après tout. Et ensuite, Blanche-Neige, Blanche, Mary Margaret, Mary… Peu m'importe tant que tu ne m'appelles pas madame ! Deal ?

\- Deal, mad- Mary, _se reprit-il._

\- Bien !

\- Tiens Tonton, _intervint Henry en posant une tasse de café devant lui_. Et tiens… Papa, _dit-il en faisant de même pour Neal._

\- « Papa », _rit l'homme_. Ça fait bizarre…

\- Ça fait bizarre pour moi aussi, tu sais ? Il y a presque un an, j'étais allé chercher Ma' et maintenant, toi.

\- Ouais… Dis-moi, Henry, est-ce que, demain, tu voudrais me faire visiter Storybrooke ? On pourrait discuter comme ça, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée… J'ai beaucoup de choses à te demander.

\- Et moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre de toi, _sourit Baelfire en lui pressant l'épaule._

\- Bon, stop ! _Intervint Mary_. Vous allez me faire pleurer, arrêtez !

\- Grand-mère, _soupira le petit en riant_.

\- Quoi ? C'est mignon des retrouvailles, tu ne trouves pas, Ethan ?

\- Je ne vais pas dire l'inverse, j'ai failli pleurer en retrouvant Em' ! _Rit le jeune homme._

\- Faible, va ! _S'amusa Neal._

\- Ce n'est pas être faible ! _S'insurgea faussement Ethan_. C'est juste que j'étais ému, et c'est normal…

\- Je sais bien, idiot ! Je te taquine ! _Rit l'autre homme en le coinçant sous son bras pour lui frotter la tête._

\- Lâche-moi ! _Se débattit son petit protégé._

Les éclats de rire d'Henry vinrent bientôt égayer le petit appartement et les trois autres le rejoignirent rapidement.

Autour de leurs boissons chaudes, ils profitèrent de l'intimité du lieu pour mieux se connaître. Même si les conversations se mêlaient, il y avait tout de même une légère distinction entre Neal et Henry, et Ethan et Mary.

Père et fils s'apprivoisaient en tâtonnant, à coups de petites questions qui pouvaient paraître superficielles de l'extérieur, mais qui comptaient beaucoup pour les deux.

Mary voulait apprendre à connaître le frère de sa fille. Même si elle avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée d'un frère adoptif, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Elle voulait réellement tout savoir de sa personne, pas seulement parce qu'il était le frère d'Emma. Mais aussi, car il avait l'air fichtrement intéressant ce jeune homme, tout de même !

_.-._.-._

David était assis au bar du Granny's. Il n'avait rien commandé, il se contentait d'observer ses mains. Granny avait bien tenté de savoir pourquoi il avait l'air si soucieux, mais il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Comme plus tôt chez les Charmants, il était beaucoup trop absorbé par ses pensées pour même entendre qu'on lui parlait. Soudainement, alors que Ruby essuyait un verre, il releva la tête et l'interpella :

\- Ruby ?

\- Oui ? _Répondit-elle en mettant en pause l'essuyage de sa vaisselle_.

\- Vous l'avez ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? La vague de magie… Elle est venue jusqu'ici ?

\- Oui, mais comme rien n'avait l'air de bouger, on s'est dit qu'on obtiendrait des réponses demain, _rit la serveuse._

\- C'était Regina et Emma.

\- Q-Quoi ? _Bégaya Ruby, pas_ _vraiment_ _sûr de savoir où voulait en venir David_.

\- Regina est morte, _il n'eut même pas le temps de continuer que déjà la brune hurlait sur lui._

\- Pardon ?! Et tu m'annonces ça, comme ça ? Nan, mais t'es malade ! Comment ça se fait ? Tu me mens ! C'est pas possible ! Regina n'est pas morte, tu mens ! _S'énerva soudainement Ruby, attirant l'attention des quelques clients._

\- Regina est… morte ? _Intervint Granny, qui avait été aux premières loges_. David ?

\- N-

\- Comment s'est arrivé ? _Entendit-on de l'autre bout de la salle._

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas c-

\- Comment va Henry ? _S'inquiéta Granny_.

\- Et Emma ? _Enchérit sa petite-fille._

\- La Reine… Est morte ? _Chuchota une femme en tombant sur un siège du bar._

\- Tu mens ! Regina n'est pas morte ! C'est pas vrai ! _Cria Ruby, beaucoup trop énervé pour se calmer._

\- Bien évidemment que non ! _Intervint une voix rauque._

Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Regina, se tenant droite devant la porte du diner, Emma à ses côtés. Ils avaient été tellement absorbés par la nouvelle, qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu la clochette de la porte d'entrée.

\- Il faudra bien plus qu'une malédiction pour me venir à bout, _rit la nouvelle arrivante._

\- Putain, David ! _S'exclama Ruby en lui frappant le bras._ T'abuses, là !

\- Calmez-vous, Miss Lucas… Il vous a dit la vérité.

\- J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas, _intervint Granny_.

\- Je suis bien morte. _Elle marqua un petit temps de pause pour observer le visage effaré des personnes présentes dans le diner_. Mais je suis revenu à la vie.

\- C'est impossible, même la magie ne peut ramener les morts à la vie, _commenta Ruby, énonçant l'évidence._

\- Et pourtant, je suis bien là.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? _Demanda alors un client._

\- Pour tout vous dire, on n'en est pas vraiment sûr, nous-même, _rit nerveusement Regina en regardant sa compagne_. Mais, si vous voulez tout savoir, on vous laisse avec David. Il va pouvoir vous expliquer.

David tenta de protester, mais les deux femmes disparurent dans un nuage violet, le laissant seul face aux flots de questions des clients. Alors, qu'il commençait à organiser une certaine « interview », la moitié de la ville se rameuta dans le petit diner, appeler par les clients déjà présents. Soufflant face à la soirée qui l'attendait, David décida de sortir dans la rue pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

_.-._.-._

Réapparaissant devant la boutique de Gold, Emma croisa ses bras et leva un sourcil à l'encontre de sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'était réellement indispensable la téléportation ? _Se moqua la blonde._ La boutique de Gold est à deux pas du diner !

\- Shhh… _Répondit Regina, un doigt sur sa bouche_. Il faut garder une part de mystères, Emma, tu comprendras ça plus tard.

Emma secoua la tête, mais sourit en regardant le diner. Elle put donc voir tous les habitants se ruant à l'intérieur et ne retint pas son rire. Regina se mêla bientôt à elle en voyant l'homme monter sur son pick-up pour calmer tout le monde.

Alors que les deux femmes riaient, un carillon se fit entendre derrière elles. Une silhouette se forma à leurs côtés avant qu'une voix ne vienne mettre fin aux rires.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tout ce brouhaha ? _Demanda Rumpelstiltskin._

\- David a dit que j'étais morte.

\- Et, à vue d'œil, la moitié de Storybrooke vient de se ramener pour lui demander des explications, _continua la Sauveuse._

\- Il est 22h enfin ! Ils devraient tous dormir !

\- Les clients du Granny's ont dû les prévenir, _rit Emma. Gold observa le visage du Prince._

\- Ai-je raison de penser que vous n'êtes pas inconnue à ce remue-ménage ?

\- En plein dans le mille, Rumple. En passant devant le Granny's, on a entendu Miss Lucas crier sur David quelque chose comme « Regina n'est pas morte ! », alors, je suis intervenu pour leur dire que je ne l'étais pas.

\- Et ?

\- Et, on est partit, _rit Regina._

\- Et vous l'avez laissé seul ?

\- Yup ! _S'amusa la blonde._

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables. Pauvre petit Prince Charmant, _commenta Gold, d'un ton faussement compatissant, ma_ _i_ _s en esquissant tout de même un sourire moqueur._ Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas devant mon magasin simplement pour admirer le spectacle, alors, rentrez. On a beaucoup à se dire.

Les deux femmes le suivirent silencieusement, lançant un dernier regard vers l'amas de citoyens qui, vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient, ne faisait qu'en ramener d'autres.


	31. Chapter 31

**/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap** **3** **1**

Regina commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter devant le silence dans lequel s'était enfermé Gold, en témoignait le tapotement régulier de sa chaussure contre le sol.

Emma s'était permis de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le comptoir de la petite boutique et attendait, elle, patiemment.

Gold avait disparu dans l'arrière-boutique, avant même de donner quelques explications aux deux femmes. Il réapparut enfin après plusieurs minutes, un petit parchemin dans la main. Il s'avança, et le donna à la brune.

Regina lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Rumple lui intima de lire le papier. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Elle partagea un sourire avec la blonde et déplia le parchemin.

Emma se redressa en voyant le maire froisser le papier dans ses mains, tout en soufflant bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre puisqu'elle lui donna le papier avant de se retourner vers l'homme pour le gifler.

\- Attendez… _Murmura Emma après avoir prit connaissance de ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le parchemin._

Elle descendit du comptoir et vint se positionner aux côtés de la brune.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas du tout au courant de tout ce qu'il se fait en terme de magie, mais... Dites moi si je fais fausse route... Ce torchon-là, c'est la malédiction que vous avez jeté sur Regina ?

\- Vous avez tout comprit, Miss Swan.

\- Vu comment à réagit Regina, ça doit être plutôt violent, non ?

\- Plutôt ? Non, _lâcha la brune_. Extrêmement, se serait le bon mot.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, _s'agaça Emma._

\- J'ai ensorcelé le cœur de Regina pour qu'il se contracte dès que la magie disparaît. J'avais fait en sorte que ça se déclenche lorsque vous n'étiez pas à ses côtés, Miss Swan

\- Mais lors de la dernière crise, nous étions dans la même voiture, _s'étonna la blonde._

\- C'était différent, _reprit l'homme_. Plus vous approchiez de Storybrooke, plus le sort devait faire effet.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Vous avez dit que son cœur devait se contracter, mais c'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire, Miss Swan, _commença Gold en s'avançant vers elle_ , qu'elle ressentait… _Sans prévenir, il enfonça une main dans sa poitrine et en retira sa moitié de cœur_ , ça.

Il pressa alors le cœur, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réduire en poussière. Emma se recroquevilla sur le sol et ne put retenir un cri. Regina, effarée par ce spectacle, se jeta sur l'homme pour lui reprendre le cœur et le remit en place dans la cage thoracique de sa compagne.

\- Tu es complètement fou, ma parole ! _S'énerva l'ancienne Reine._

\- Tu le savais déjà, ma chère, _sourit l'homme_. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer, _clarifia-t-il_. Juste de lui montrer.

\- Tu étais obligé de lui montrer comme ça ? _Attaqua la brune en aidant Emma à se relever._

\- Et sinon comment ?

Emma se releva en s'appuyant sur sa compagne.

\- Vous êtes vraiment qu'un enfoiré, Gold.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… _Reprit Regina._ J'étais morte… Comment as-tu fait pour que ça marche ?

\- Ton cœur s'était arrêté de battre, oui, mais pas celui de Miss Swan. Une fois dans ta poitrine, le baiser d'Emma pouvait te réveiller.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tous tordus dans cette putain de ville ! _S'énerva Emma en sortant du magasin._

Regina voulut la suivre, mais Gold l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-là… Elle a cru te perdre, il faut qu'elle se calme.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ? _Répéta Regina en se retournant face à son mentor_. Je ne comprends pas… Tu avais déjà tenté de te venger avec l'aide de Jefferson…

\- Je sais bien… Mais j'étais aveuglé par le fait que tu avais enfermé Belle pendant 28 ans… Je voulais me venger, tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? _S'amusa le Ténébreux._ _Regina choisit d'ignorer ce commentaire._

\- J'ai encore quelques questions.

\- Je t'en prie, _concéda l'homme en s'appuyant à son comptoir._

\- Pourquoi avoir… _Regina fit une pause pour trouver le bon mot_ , combiner le cœur d'Emma et le mien ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné que la moitié du sien ? Ça ne fait aucun sens !

\- Pour que la malédiction puisse être brisée, il fallait que ton propre cœur soit encore dans ton corps. J'ai donc dû improviser, et, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher.

\- Moi non plus, _rit la brune._

\- Écoute… Je tenais à m'excuser… _Regina ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le couper, mais il fut plus rapide_. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et tu as raison. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de m'excuser. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait, _s'amusa l'homme avec son rire si particulier_. Mais, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose si j'avais fait passer Emma pour folle pendant 28 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes…

\- Lorsque j'ai passé ce marché avec la Sauveuse, tu étais déjà touché par ma malédiction. Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que je comptais bien te faire payer et que le jour où ça aurait éclaté, elle n'aurait rien eu à me reprocher. Je t'ai ensorcelé _avant_ le pacte, je ne le rompais donc pas. Mais, dès que j'ai senti votre présence se rapprocher de plus en plus de Storybrooke, et surtout de plus en plus vite, j'ai eu des remords. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir comme ça, alors que tu touchais au bonheur. _Regina ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction face à cet aveu, mais Rumple se referma._ Non pas que je voulais que tu vives, mais j'ai mis tellement d'effort dans ton apprentissage que je ne pouvais pas tout laisser partir en fumée.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, et la marmotte… _Murmura Regina_.

Alors que Regina se retournait pour retrouver sa compagne, cette dernière pénétra dans le magasin et ne prit même pas le temps de saluer la brune. Elle s'élança sur l'homme et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant de terre par la même occasion.

\- Touchez encore une seule fois à ma famille, Gold, et vous aurez affaire à moi. Que vous ayez de la magie ou non. _Elle le reposa à terre, lissa les plis qu'elle avait faits sur son costume et se recula_. Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, votre fils doit probablement dormir au Granny's ce soir. Je vous conseillerai de ne pas aller le voir. Laissez-le venir à vous, il est vraiment très en rogne contre vous.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai... Vous n'êtes pas au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ? _S'agaça Rumpelstiltskin_.

\- Votre fils, qui s'appelle Neal Cassidy dans ce monde, est le père d'Henry. Henry est donc, par conséquent, votre petit-fils. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Emma attrapa la main de sa compagne et se retourna pour sortir. Elle ne donna pas plus d'information à l'homme qui protestait contre elle maintenant et se dépêcha de s'éloigner.

Regina n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans la boutique. Le fait qu'elle la considère comme une part de sa famille lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle avait suivi sa compagne sans vraiment réfléchir et c'est seulement en voyant le regard qu'avait posé la blonde sur elle dans la rue qu'elle s'était rendu compte que des larmes lui avaient échappé. Elle se lova dans ces bras et se calma petit à petit.

C'est juste que tout était surréel. Elle était encore morte il n'y a même pas deux heures, bon Dieu ! Et elle se retrouvait, là, à la vue de tous, en plein milieu de la rue principale, dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait. A la vue de tous, et elle en avait rien à faire. Elle en avait rien à faire, car elle se sentait bien. Elle _était_ bien.

_.-._.-._

Lorsqu'Emma était partie de la boutique de Gold l'a première fois, elle avait remarqué que la petit attroupement en face du Granny's avait disparu. Elle se rendit d'un pas rageur jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents et claqua la porte en rentrant. Bon, ok, elle n'avait pas fait exprès, mais ce fut assez pour s'attirer une remarque de sa mère.

\- Tu éviteras de claquer les portes sous mon toit la prochaine fois, Emma. _Reprocha la petite brunette._

\- Pardon, _souffla la blonde en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

\- Bien, et donc ?

\- Donc, quoi ? _S'agaça-t-elle._

\- Donc, comment ça s'est passé avec Gold ? Où est Regina ? _S'en mêla David, qui était lui-même revenu du Granny's._

\- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Eh ! _Interpella Neal_. Je te rappelle qu'Henry est ici.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi, Neal ? Hein, dis-moi ?

Devant les regards blessés qu'elle recevait, elle se rendit finalement compte de son attitude.

\- Pardon… _S'excusa-t-elle en se levant_. Je suis désolée, je suis énervée et je ne devrais pas passer ma colère sur vous. Quant à toi, gamin, ne répète pas ce que je viens de dire, compris ?

\- Yup, m'dame !

\- Surtout devant ta mère ! _S'amusa la blonde_. Elle me tuera sinon.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai rien entendu, _finit-il en souriant à sa mère biologique._

\- Alors ? _Reprit Mary_. Que s'est-il passé ? Explique.

Emma leur résuma rapidement la conversation qu'elles avaient eue avec Gold et la colère lui monta une seconde fois. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais, n'y arrivant pas et ne voulant s'en prendre à sa famille, elle s'excusa et retourna dans les rues de Storybrooke.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver chez Gold et de le menacer, mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait attrapé l'homme par le col et était ensuite reparti en prenant la main de Regina.

_.-._.-._

\- Allons chercher Henry et Ethan. Rentrons à la maison, _dit finalement Emma en reculant d'un pas._

\- C'est fini, Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi, donc ?

\- Plus aucune menace, plus aucun obstacle…

\- Ouais… C'est enfin fini.

Emma embrassa tendrement la brune, puis elles retournèrent à la Coccinelle qu'elles avaient garé devant le Granny's. Se rappelant que Neal devait dormir au B&B, elles pénétrèrent dans le restaurant pour prévenir la propriétaire

\- Granny ! _Appela Emma, accoudé au bar._

\- Oui ? _Répondit la vieille femme en sortant de la cuisine._

\- Le père d'Henry va venir dormir ici. Tu as une chambre de dispo' ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Dis-lui de venir me voir dès que possible.

\- Super, merci beaucoup ! Bon, on y va ? _Demanda Emma en se tournant vers la brune._

\- Oui, je suis fatig-

\- Attendez ! _Intervint Granny_. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler madame le maire ?

\- Euh… Oui, oui…

\- Je t'attends dehors, _salua Emma._

Elle s'assit sur le capot de la voiture jaune et bascula la tête en arrière pour observer le ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, le carillon de la porte du diner se fit entendre, mais elle ne regarda pas. Elle était trop absorbée par les étoiles. Elle avait toujours aimé admirer le ciel quand elle était petite, c'était un de ses moments préférés. Elle s'appuyait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et observait cette immensité, en se promettant qu'un jour, elle irait explorer l'univers. A cette pensée enfantine, Emma ne pu retenir un petit rire.

\- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, _commenta Regina qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

\- N'est-ce pas ? _Répondit la blonde_. Je suis sûre que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers. C'est impossible…

\- Bien évidemment que nous ne sommes pas seuls, se serait idiot de penser le contraire… Après tout, nous ne venons pas d'ici, _s'amusa le maire._

\- C'est vrai, _rit Emma_. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire…

\- Pourquoi tu riais ? _Demanda soudainement sa compagne._

\- Je me suis rappelée que quand j'étais petite, je voulais être astronaute.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est peu commun !

\- Ouais, je voulais m'enfuir de ces maisons, et l'univers semblait la seule échappatoire.

\- En un sens, c'est assez poétique…

\- J'étais une gamine, alors je ne pensais certainement pas comme ça. Ça devait plus être quelque chose comme : « J'en ai marre de cet orphelinat. Je veux partir d'ici. Oh ! Des étoiles ! Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Quand je serais plus grande, je voudrais être astronaute ! Comme ça je pourrais vivre avec des extraterrestres, et ce sera trooooop cool ! » _S'enjoua Emma en prenant une voix d'enfant._

Regina éclata de rire face à ce commentaire et Emma la rejoignit rapidement. Après quelques instants, elles se calmèrent et le silence reprit. Elles restèrent comme ça, à observer les étoiles, pendant de longues minutes. Emma avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour la coller à elle et celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Que te voulait Granny ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Que je lui donne des cours de cuisine… J'avoue ne pas comprendre, _rit la brune._

\- T'inquiètes pas, moi, si… _S'amusa la blonde._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien, rien… Tu as accepté ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es persuadée que tu n'as pas changé Regina, mais toi et moi savons que tu n'aurais pas accepté si elle t'avait demandé ça il y a un an.

\- Ouais… Tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que j'ai changé un petit peu, _commenta la brune._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien… Rentrons.

Silencieusement, elles se mirent en route pour l'appartement des Charmants. Après s'être garées, Regina alla pour toquer à la porte, mais Emma l'en empêcha en rentrant dans l'appartement sans signaler leur présence.

\- Emmaaa… _Reprocha le maire._

\- Quoi ? C'est chez mes parents, j'ai le droit ! _S'amusa Emma en allant saluer_ _son frère._

\- Impolie, va ! _Sourit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? _Demanda Mary Margaret._

\- Euh… _Commença Emma._ C'est-à-dire qu'on passait juste pour récupérer Ethan. On est crevé, on voudrait bien dormir.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr, ça va de soi ! Excusez-moi.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? _S'étonna alors Regina._

\- Je sais pas, c'est une habitude…

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est à nous de nous excuser, on arrive à peine et pourtant on repart déjà.

\- Il est tard, je comprends très bien, _sourit Blanche_.

De son côté, Emma avait rejoint les autres à la cuisine et ne put retenir sa bouche de tomber en voyant la scène. Regina et sa mère venaient de changer de sujet et parlaient maintenant de leur séjour à New-York.

\- Je t'en prie, pince-moi, _c_ _huchota Emma à son père_. Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.

\- Moi non plus… _Murmura-t-il en retour._

\- Pourquoi vous chuchotez ? _Souffla Ethan_.

\- C'est pas normal, _continua Emma sans répondre à son frère_ , il va se passer quelque chose.

\- Ou alors, elles sont soumises à une malédiction, _reprit son père_.

\- Oh putain ! _S'écria Emma, ce qui lui valu un regard interrogé de la part des deux femmes_. Pardon, _s'excusa-t-elle avant de les voir retourner à leur conversation_. Tu as raison, _chuchota-t-elle_. C'est sûr que c'est ça !

\- Vous comptez faire quoi, alors ? _Se joignit Neal._

\- Je sais pas…

\- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

\- Mais enfin, Ethan ! Tu vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? _Répondit Neal._

\- Non…

\- Regina et Mary parlent comme deux vieilles copines…

\- Et ?

\- Et ? _S'étonna Emma_. Mais enfin, ma mère, c'est Blanche-Neige.

\- Je sais.

\- Et Regina, c'est la Méchante Reine…

\- Et al- Oh ! _Comprit enfin Ethan._

\- Bon ! On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe vous quatre ? _Intervint Mary._

\- Rien, rien, _répondit Emma en se redressant._

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, Emma, _s'amusa Regina._

\- On a le droit de parler entre nous, non ? _Dit David_.

\- M'ouais… Bon, vous devriez peut-être y aller, non ?

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! _Se hâta de répondre la blonde_. Ethan, tu viens ?

\- Yup ! Je prends mon sac, deux secondes.

\- Mr. Cassidy ? _Appela Regina_.

\- Oui ?

\- Une chambre vous attend au B'n'B. Peut-être voulez-vous nous suivre pour que l'on vous montre le chemin ?

\- Oh… Euh… Oui, je veux bien !

Emma et Regina montèrent un instant pour embrasser leur fils qui dormait comme un loir, puis elles saluèrent les Charmants avant de rejoindre Neal et Ethan sur le parking. Ils se mirent tous en route pour le B'n'B, où ils dirent au revoir à Neal avant de reprendre leur chemin.

\- Vous m'expliquez ? _Demanda Regina, une fois assise dans la voiture._

\- Quoi ? _Répondit innocemment sa compagne._

\- Joues pas à ce jeu avec moi, Emma. Vous nous avez fait quoi là-haut ?

\- Rien, Regina, j'vous assure.

\- Prenez-moi pour une blonde, tiens.

\- Eh ! _Protesta le shérif._

\- Donc ?

\- Eh bah… _Commença Ethan_

\- Eh bah ? _Invita la brune._

\- Eh bah, eh bah… T'as vu comment vous avez parlé avec Mary ? _Reprit Emma._

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème ? Le problème, c'est que ça faisait beaucoup trop belle-mère/belle-fille ! C'est pas normal que vous vous parliez comme ça.

\- On évolue, Emma.

\- En seulement quelques jours ?

\- Il faut bien qu'on s'entende, non ? Henry est leur petit-fils. Tu es leur fille. Je me dois de faire un effort. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'avant la mort de Daniel, j'étais très proche de ta mère.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu lui parles gentiment, seulement pour nous ?

\- Non, pas seulement… Mais j'ai envie que notre famille fonctionne, et ils en font partis. Alors, autant commencé à m'entendre avec eux dès maintenant.

Emma s'avança pour embrasser Regina, mais un raclement de gorge la fit se reculer.

\- Quoi ? _S'amusa-t-elle_. Tu n'as jamais vu deux femmes s'embrasser ou quoi ?

\- Gnagnagna ! _S'agaça Ethan en levant les yeux au ciel. Emma partagea un rire avec le maire_

\- Ça doit te faire bizarre, Ethan, non ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu avais perdu ta sœur, et là, tu la retrouve et tu découvres qu'elle ne vient pas de Terre, que ses parents sont des personnages de contes de fées. Que ton mentor en est un lui aussi. Tu découvres que ta sœur a un enfant… Et une compagne…

\- J'avoue que ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup, mais je suis tellement content que j'm'en fous ! _Rit-il_. Et… En ce qu'il s'agit de votre relation… Ça ne me surprend pas…

\- Ah bon ? _S'étonna Emma_.

\- Non. J'ai toujours su que tu étais une lesbienne refoulée !

Ethan s'empressa de se protéger tandis qu'Emma tentait de le taper.

\- N'importe quoi ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Je rigole ! _Rit Ethan._

\- C'est pas drôle, p'tit con va !

\- Oh si, c'est drôle, c'est juste que tu n'as pas d'humour.

\- Gnagnagna ! _Protesta Emma en imitant son petit frère._

\- Nan, mais, plus sérieusement… Pour répondre à votre question, Regina… Non, ça ne me fait pas bizarre. Elle est heureuse avec vous, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Vraiment ? _S'enquit Emma._

\- Ouais…

\- Et toi les amours ? _Demanda-t-elle soudainement, voulant changer de sujet._

\- C'est compliqué… _Soupira Ethan._

\- Comment ça ? Explique, _invita sa sœur en se garant devant la maison._

\- Je me suis séparé de ma copine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- Ouais…

_.-._.-._

Regina sortit de la voiture afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. C'était une conversation entre frère et sœur. Elle récupéra sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture et pénétra chez elle. Après avoir monté sa valise dans sa chambre, elle alla chercher des draps dans le placard du couloir pour faire le lit de la chambre d'invité.

Le temps qu'elle finisse, les deux autres avaient fini de discuter et venaient enfin de rentrer. Elle montra rapidement la chambre à Ethan et le reste de la maison avant d'aller rejoindre Emma dans sa chambre… Ou bien devrait-elle dire _leur_ chambre ?

\- Ça va, toi ? _Demanda-t-elle en la trouvant pensive, assise sur le lit._

\- Ouais… On retrouvé mon frère, _sourit Emma. Un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de la brune._

\- Oui, on l'a retrouvé. On l'a retrouvé, _répéta Regina en prenant le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains pour la faire la regarder_ , et il est ici, avec toi, dans notre maison.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, putain… _Souffla Emma en posant sa tête contre le ventre du maire_. Tu as dit… Notre maison ? _S'étonna-t-elle soudainement._

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Tu sais qu'on est en plein cliché lesbien, là ? _Rit Emma._

\- Comment ça ? _Répondit Regina, confuse de cette remarque._

\- On emménage ensemble au bout de même pas une semaine… Ça fait vraiment cliché, _s'esclaffa la blonde._

\- Nous, c'est différent. On est des Amours Véritables ! On est obligé de vivre ensemble.

\- Alors, ça signifie que tous les matins, je vais me réveiller à tes côtés ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, _soupira Regina d'un air exagérément dépité_.

\- Hmm… Non, moi, j'aime bien ta tête le matin… T'es sexy avec tes cheveux tout décoiffés.

Emma attrapa alors Regina par la taille et l'emmena avec sur le matelas. La brune ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise ce qui fit grandement rire Emma.

\- Ne te moque pas ! _S'exclama Regina en lui tapant l'épaule_. J'ai été surprise.

\- J'ai pu voir ça, oui ! _Rit Emma._

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle du cri que tu as poussé le soir où tu te faisais un sandwich ?

\- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de te moquer de moi pour ce cri, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact.

\- Je suis foutue…

\- Petite nature, _conclut Regina en embrassant sa compagne._

_.-._.-._

Lorsque Regina se réveilla le lendemain matin, Emma manquait à l'appel à côté d'elle. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit qu'une conversation se déroulait en ce moment dans la cuisine ce qui lui tira un petit sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour Emma et Ethan de s'être retrouvés. Et puis, Ethan était un jeune homme sympathique.

Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles, elle repensa à la soirée d'hier.

Elle était morte. Puis elle était revenue à la vie. Maintenant, Emma et elle partageaient un cœur. Elles avaient ensuite été « discuter » avec Rumple. Elles étaient rentrées avec Ethan, et elles étaient parties dans leur chambre.

En secouant la tête, Regina repensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer hier. A ce qui aurait _**dû**_ se passer hier, si Ethan ne venait pas d'arriver. Après leur petit dispute -ou plutôt chamaille-, elles s'étaient rapidement enflammées en se retrouvant enfin seules après ce voyage pour le moins éprouvant. Elles s'étaient embrassées passionnellement, mais, alors que Regina tentait d'enlever le t-shirt d'Emma, elles s'étaient soudainement rappelées qu'Ethan dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Non pas que ça les dérangeaient spécialement, mais Emma pensa qu'il en avait déjà assez vu aujourd'hui pour en rajouter.

Après sa douche, Regina rejoignit les deux autres qui partageaient maintenant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, _salua-t-elle en allant embrasser la blonde._

\- Bonjour, Regina, vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, ça fait toujours plaisir de retrouver son propre lit. Et toi ?

\- Très bien !

\- Il reste du café dans la cafetière, _affirma Emma_ , et je suis allée chercher le petit-déjeuner. Il y a plusieurs pâtisseries dans le sac là-bas, _termina-t-elle en montrant le sac en papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

Regina alla se servir puis s'assit à leurs côtés. Emma proposa à son frère d'aller chercher Henry et Neal avant de leur faire visiter Storybrooke après le petit déjeuner, ce qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'étaient préparés et sortaient maintenant de la maison afin de se balader dans les rues de la ville lorsque Regina reçu un SMS de sa secrétaire.

 **#Je pense que vous devriez venir à votre bureau, Madame le Maire.**

 **#Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **#Les gens demandent des explications sur l'arrivée du frère de la Sauveuse.**

 **#On leur a déjà tout expliqué, que veulent-ils de plus ?**

 **#Je pense que c'est surtout par rapport au fait qu'il ne vient pas de notre monde.**

Regina souffla, indiqua qu'elle arrivait et se tourna vers Emma qui attendait patiemment.

\- Il y a un problème à la mairie. Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais lorsque j'aurais fini.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, va profiter de ton frère.

\- Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Oui, Emma. Vas-y.

Emma l'embrassa et partit rejoindre son frère qui était déjà sortit dans la rue. Regina, elle, monta dans sa voiture et se mit en route pour la mairie.

En se garant devant le bâtiment, Regina devait bien avouer qu'elle était anxieuse face à la troupe qui s'était formée devant l'entrée. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de faire face au peuple en colère. Regina prit une grande respiration, avant de faire disparaître toute trace d'anxiété sur son visage.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et sourit chaleureusement aux habitants. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être rassuré, il fallait leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ce nouveau venu. Alors, un sourire sincère semblait la meilleure solution.

\- On veut savoir qui est ce type ! _S'exclama une femme._

\- Ouais ! Il nous veut quoi ? _S'écria un homme_.

\- Et s'il était là pour s'en prendre à nos enfants ? _Demanda un autre._

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! _Commença Regina en haussant un peu la voix afin de se faire entendre par tout le monde_. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais il faut d'abord que vous soyez capable de m'écouter ! _Devant le calme et la diplomatie de leur maire, tout le monde se tut_. Bien. Écoutez, je comprends vos craintes. Si je ne connaissais pas Ethan, j'aurais autant peur que vous. Le fait est que ce n'est pas le cas. Ethan est le frère adoptif de la Sauveuse.

\- On le sait ! Ça change rien au fait qu'il nous veut peut-être du mal ! _Intervint une femme dans la foule._

\- Laissez-moi finir. Emma et Ethan, _reprit Regina_ , ont vécu ensemble pendant plusieurs années avant d'être forcé à se séparer. Emma a toujours voulu le retrouver. C'est même d'ailleurs pour ça que nous étions parti. Au début, Emma ne voulez pas qu'il vienne. Elle savait très bien que ça allait agiter tout le monde ici, et elle avait raison, _s'amusa la brune_. En revanche, c'était évident qu'elle ne pouvait rester loin de lui. Alors, on a décidé de le laisser venir avec nous. Je n'aurais jamais accepté si je n'étais pas à 100 % sûre qu'il nous vous ferait aucun de mal. _Le maire s'arrêta quelques instants._ Imaginez-vous dans leur situation, _reprit-elle soudainement_. Du jour au lendemain, votre frère disparaît de votre vie et voilà que vous venez de le retrouver plus de dix ans après. Auriez-vous réellement voulu vous séparer une nouvelle fois de lui juste sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait venir avec vous ?

Regina prit une grande respiration. Elle s'attendait à recevoir les foudres de son auditoire, à ce qu'ils veulent mettre sa tête sur un pique. Comme à leur habitude, quoi. Mais rien ne vint. Regina resta quelques secondes face à eux, ne sachant trop quoi dire de plus tandis qu'ils attendaient clairement une suite à ce discours. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre : « Nan, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Mills ? » Se surprit-elle à penser.

\- Je sais bien que ma parole n'est pas celle en laquelle vous avez le plus confiance. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, tout court. Et je ne vous le demande pas. Je vous demande juste d'avoir confiance en votre shérif. Emma sait ce qu'elle fait, elle connaît ce jeune homme plus que je ne le connais. Si elle me dit qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, alors je la crois. Et je vous demande d'en faire autant.

\- Et vous, Madame le Maire ? _Intervint August qui venait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Regina_. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? _La brune mit quelques instants à répondre, elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la question._

\- Oui. Ethan est un jeune homme intelligent, agréable… Même s'il ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur, j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Eh ! _S'insurgea une voix derrière elle. Regina sourit en la reconnaissant_. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, _répondit la brune en grimaçant, ce qui amusa la foule._

\- Bon, _intervint August en haussant la voix_. Je crois que nous avons nos réponses. La Sauveuse fait confiance à ce gosse. Le maire fait confiance à ce gosse. Par conséquent, on peut faire confiance à ce gosse !

La petit attroupement rit face à ce discours et commença à se disperser. Cependant, Ethan en avait décidé autrement.

\- Attendez ! _S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant aux côtés de Regina._ Si vous voulez, je peux vous en dire un peu plus sur moi, comme ça vous verrez que je suis juste-

\- Un petit con ! _Coupa Emma, avant de se cacher derrière la brune pour échapper à son frère._

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, je suis pas un petit con.

\- Si ! _Cria la Sauveuse._

Emma et son frère échangèrent quelques instants en se renvoyant la balle, tandis que Regina se cachait le visage avec sa main l'air de dire : « Je ne les connais pas. Je ne les vois pas. Quelqu'un a entendu quelque chose ? ». Cette scène digne d'une pièce de théâtre fit franchement rire les citoyens. Ils commençaient à voir pourquoi Regina disait qu'Ethan ressemblait à sa sœur.

\- Bref ! _Intervint le maire_. Laisse-le finir, Emma.

\- T'es pas drôle, _marmonna l'intéressée._

\- En même temps, je suis la Méchante Reine. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? _S'amusa Regina._

\- Tais-toi, _rit Emma en lui tirant la langue. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et Ethan rajouta un cinquième petit bâton dans sa case imaginaire._

Se rendant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et que tout le monde les observait bouche bée, Emma et Regina toussèrent de gêne et laissèrent Ethan continuer.

\- Donc, comme je disais avant que mon idiote de sœur intervienne-

\- Ethan ! _S'insurgea Regina_. Ne la cherche pas non plus !

\- Ah ah ! _Rit Emma en se moquant de lui._

\- Emma.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Ok.

\- Continue, Ethan, _invita Regina en se retournant vers le jeune homme._

\- Dooonc… _Ethan rit en voyant les regards amusés de son auditoire_. Je disais, posez-moi des questions et j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible. Comme ça, ça vous rassurera vous, et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

Une première question fusa à laquelle Ethan se fit un plaisir de répondre. Les questions s'enchaînèrent rapidement et Ethan s'assit par terre afin de faire comprendre à la foule qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de 19 ans qui attendait juste qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Emma et Regina se joignirent à ses côtés et répondaient, elles aussi, à certaines questions lorsque leur intervention était requise. Elles voulaient installer une ambiance de confiance et la meilleure solution était de s'asseoir avec lui.

C'est comme ça que la moitié de Storybrooke se retrouva assise devant la mairie, Ethan au centre de l'intention. Ce meeting improvisé attira bientôt le reste des habitants. Les rires se mêlaient aux réponses et la crainte des citoyens s'évapora dans les airs.

Comme par magie.

* * *

 **Bon, j'avoue, ce chapitre est un peu plus comique que les derniers. Mais, heureusement, j'ai envie de dire ! Non, parce que le drame, c'est cool, mais rire un bon coup, ça fait quand même du bien. Non ?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se finisse un jour, non ? Je pense revenir avec une autre fiction, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle arrive très bientôt. J'aimerai bien avoir quelques chapitres d'avance afin de ne pas me retrouver à la ramasse comme avec celle-là !**

 **J'ai déjà finit d'écrire l'épilogue, alors je pense le sortir rapidement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : la série Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /!\**

* * *

 **Dangereuse Attraction**

 **chap** **3** **2**

Chez les charmants, Neal était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et il partageait maintenant un petit-déjeuner avec son fils et ses grands-parents, lorsque Mary reçu un message de la serveuse du Granny's. Devant le rire qu'elle laissa échapper, la discussion s'arrêta :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _S'enquit son mari_.

\- Apparemment, des gens sont allés se plaindre à propos de l'arrivée d'Ethan en ville et maintenant, ils sont tous assis par terre devant la mairie avec lui.

\- Elles sont avec lui ? _Demanda Henry, sans même se préoccuper de préciser de qui il parlait._

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande, _rit le garçon._

La petite famille mangea tranquillement son petit-déjeuner avant de se mettre en route pour la mairie. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, le débat s'était essoufflé et les habitants était en train de dire quelques mots à Ethan avant de reprendre leur journée.

Regina et Emma riaient entre elles. La blonde, pliée en deux par les rires, se retenait à peine de tomber en s'accrochant au bras de la brune qui, elle, s'était balancée en arrière dû au fou rire qui venait de les prendre.

Face au regard que Regina posait sur sa fille, David souffla silencieusement et décida d'aller discuter avec elles.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? _Intervint-il, une fois proche d'elles._

\- Comment ? Pardon, mais vous avez dit quoi ? _S'enquit Regina, qui faisait de son mieux pour étouffer ses rires, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile sachant qu_ _'_ _Emma riait encore à gorge déployée._

\- Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi, Emma et toi ? _Répéta David._

\- Oh ! Oui, oui… Très bien, ça fait du bien d'être rentrée à la maison.

\- Je veux bien te croire, _rit David, mais Regina pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Char- David ?

\- J'apprécie ton effort, Regina, _rit David, sincèrement, cette fois._ Mais… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux secondes s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, _sourit la brune._

Emma, qui s'était entre temps arrêtée de rire, demanda silencieusement à sa compagne si elle voulait qu'elle vienne avec elle, mais Regina la rassura d'un sourire.

Emma alla donc récupérer Ethan qui venait de finir sa conversation avec Archie et salua ensuite sa famille.

\- Elle va mieux maman ? _Demanda Henry._

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, gamin.

\- J'ai proposé à Henry de me faire visiter Storybrooke, mais je voulais d'abord voir avec Regina et toi, _intervint Neal._

\- Oh ! Hmm… _Emma se retourna un instant vers la brune_. Je ne sais pas si-

\- Si elle sera d'accord, _coupa Neal_. Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que la réponse ne presse pas. Ça peut attendre qu'elle ait fini de discuter, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je peux savoir si ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu es super gentil avec Regina, c'est bizarre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai juste réalisé que ça ne servait à rien que j'insiste. Ça se voit qu'elle a changé. Peut-être qu'elle me déteste et je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus, _rit Neal_ , mais si je veux qu'elle me laisse voir Henry, il faut au moins que je sois sympa.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas, _affirma Emma en tournant la tête sur le côté_. Tant mieux.

\- Connasse.

Emma se retourna vers sa mère pour lui demander comment s'était passé la semaine sans eux, tandis que Regina, de l'autre côté du parking, devait faire face au pire interrogatoire de sa vie.

\- Mais… Vous avez déjà… Tu sais… _Tenta David._

\- On a déjà quoi ? _Demanda innocemment la brune._

\- Tu saaaaiis… _Il leva ses mains et fit se toucher ses deux index_ , crack-crack.

\- Oh mon Dieu, David ! L'amour ! Fait l'amour ! Ça devrait pas être si compliqué que ça !

\- Ouais, bah excuse-moi de ne pas être à l'aise en parlant de ça avec mon ancienne belle-mère ! _Se renfrogna l'homme._

\- Tu n'es pas obligé non plus, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Emma reste ma fille, j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Absolument pas, non. Nous ne sommes plus dans la Forêt Enchantée, Charmant.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Alors, ne te comporte pas comme si c'était le cas. Tu n'es plus roi. Emma n'est plus une princesse. Et tu n'as plus le droit de contrôler sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je tente de faire, j'ess-

\- Je sais, David, je sais, _coupa le maire_. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu veux nous montrer ton soutien, il y a pleins d'autres moyens que… ça.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Je sais que tu tournes autour du pot depuis le début, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réellement, cette fois.

\- Je voulais m'excuser Regina.

\- Toi ? T'excuser ? _S'étonna la femme_. Mais t'excuser de quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu es au courant de comment je parlais de toi à Emma lorsque la malédiction s'est brisée.

\- Absolument.

\- Eh bien, je voulais m'en excuser.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, David, enfin… C'est moi seule qui suis responsable de tout ça. C'est moi qui m'excuse, pas toi.

\- Tu hais toujours Blanche, n'est-ce pas ? _Prise de court par cette question, Regina prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Elle tourna la tête vers la brunette et fit une petite grimace._

\- Je ne pense pas non, _commença Regina, sans quitter Mary du regard_. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment haï en soi. Enfin, si, _se reprit-elle en se reconcentrant sur David_ , bien sûr que si, mais pas autant que je ne le montrai. Je pense que j'étais surtout énervé, car celui que je pensais être mon Amour Véritable avait été tué à cause d'elle. Bon, j'avais tort… Certes… Mais, elle ne méritait pas ça. C'était qu'une gamine, punaise… _Devant le regard surpris de l'homme, elle rajouta :_ Oui, je jure maintenant. Regarde la mauvaise influence qu'a ta fille sur moi ! _S'amusa-t-elle._

\- Tout ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi… Bref, non, je ne la hais plus. Je ne vais non plus aller jusqu'à dire que je l'apprécie, mais sa présence ne m'est plus aussi difficile qu'avant. En même temps, c'était évident que ça allait arriver. Avant que tout ça n'arrive, je l'aimais bien cette petite. _Se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle avait dévoilé en l'espace de quelques minutes, Regina se racla la gorge_. C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est fini ? Je peux retourner voir mon fils ?

\- Et ta compagne, _sourit David_.

Regina recula d'un pas, mais David lui tendit la main. Surprise et méfiante, elle la serra dans la sienne. Elle se rendit compte alors que ce n'était pas une poignée de main ordinaire, c'est une poignée de main qui voulait dire : « Je te pardonne, mais si tu fais souffrir ma fille, je te détruirai. » Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un demi-sourire. David et elle se séparèrent et rejoignirent les autres.

\- Regina ! _Interpella Emma_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Neal voulait emmener Henry avec lui pour qu'il lui fasse découvrir Storybrooke. Je suis d'accord, mais j'attendais ta réponse avant de lui donner la mienne. _Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était heureuse de voir que son avis comptait tout autant que celui de la blonde._

\- Même si ça me coûte de le dire… Oui, je suis d'accord. Henry a le droit de mieux le connaître.

\- Merci, Mme Mills, _intervint Neal._

Père et fils s'éloignèrent alors, Henry souriant de toutes ses dents. Regina se tourna vers les autres.

\- Allez, allons-y.

\- Où ça ? _S'inquiéta Mary._

\- Je vous offre le repas chez Granny.

\- C'est vrai ? _S'enquit David._

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne tant ?

\- Pas du tout, mais ça nous fait plaisir !

\- C'est quoi « chez Granny » ? _Demanda Ethan._

\- C'est le diner de la ville, _informa le maire_. On y mange bien. Alors, on va faire un tour en ville pour te montrer Storybrooke et, à midi, on ira manger. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, super !

\- Ça vous va ? _Demanda Regina aux trois autres._

\- C'est une superbe idée, Regina, _affirma Mary. Les deux autres se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête._

Vers midi, le petit groupe passa les portes du Granny's et Ruby se précipita pour dire bonjour à la blonde.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Em' ! _L'embrassa-t-elle, avant d'aller saluer les autres._

\- Je te présente mon petit frère. Ethan, voici Ruby.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ! Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! _Elle enlaça le jeune homme_. Bon, venez, je vais vous donner une table.

Ethan fut le seul à recevoir une carte puisque les autres connaissaient le menu par cœur. Regina fut un peu déçue de voir Emma s'asseoir à l'opposé d'elle, mais ne dit rien. A près tout, il était normal qu'elle s'assoie à côté de son frère.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Enfin, ça, c'était pour tout le monde sauf pour Regina. Tout au long du repas, elle avait remarqué qu'Emma était distante avec elle. Bien évidemment, au début, elle s'était dit que c'était normal qu'elle soit plus concentré sur son frère, mais, ça allait plus loin que ça. A plusieurs reprises, Regina lui sourit sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse. A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de lui prendre la main mais la vit aussitôt retirer sa main.

Voulant s'empêcher de sur-analyser les choses et de sur-réagir, Regina prétexta une envie pressante et s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Elle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Emma était simplement timide au milieu de tant de gens. Face à ses parents. Oui. Voilà. C'était certainement ça. Emma voulait éviter d'embarrasser ses parents. Elle essaya de se convaincre ainsi en se passant un coup d'eau sur le visage.

C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Non pas qu'elle reconnaissait le toucher, mais plutôt parce que personne d'autre qu'Emma n'aurait jamais osé faire ça.

\- Tout va bien ? _Demand_ _a_ _le Shérif._

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _Mentit la brune._

\- Pas de ça avec moi, 'Gina. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien d'important, Emma. Je t'assure.

\- C'est important pour toi, ça se voit.

\- C'est juste que… _Commença-t-elle_. Non, ce n'est rien. Retourne avec ta famille.

\- Tu es aussi ma famille, je te signale. Alors, explique-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais distante envers moi, alors j'ai sur-analysé les choses… Comme je le fais toujours.

\- Arrête, tu ne sur-analyses pas les choses, d'accord ? Écoute, oui, j'étais distante. Oui, je ne me suis pas assise à côté de toi. Oui, je ne t'ai pas tenu la main, mais c'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- C'est toi qui me disais que tu avais peur de ce qu'allait dire les gens, de leur regard.

\- Oui… _Invita-t-elle à continuer._

\- Alors, je me disais qu'il valait mieux ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise en public tant que tu n'étais pas prête.

\- Oooh… Emma…

\- Quoi ?

\- _**Je**_ ne veux pas me cacher. J'avais peur pour toi, pas pour moi. J'ai passé l'âge de m'inquiéter du regard des autres.

\- Eh bien… Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur pour moi, Regina.

Emma attrapa Regina par la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans la salle du diner. Bien sûr, leur main liée attira toute l'attention mais au lieu de rencontrer des regards dégoûtés, ce fut plutôt des petits sourires en coins. Granny, qui encaissait un client, fut interpellé par les soudains murmures et ne pu s'empêcher de réagir à la scène :

\- Il était temps, nom de Dieu ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Pardon ? _S'enquit Regina_.

\- Ooh… Allez, les filles, ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour ! Un peu plus et on aurait tous étouffé sous c'te putain de tension.

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna Emma._

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas discrètes.

\- J'hallucine, _soupira Regina en baissant la tête._

\- Rooohh ! Ça vaaa… Allez, mangez et reprenez vos vies ça ne va rien changer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_.-._.-._

\- Tu te plais ici, petit ? _Demande Neal._

\- Oui, même si j'aimerais bien savoir comment c'est de vivre dans une grande ville. Mais, j'aime bien connaître tout le monde, _rit Henry._

\- C'est pas si fun que ça, les grandes villes, tu sais ? Tu es anonyme, tout le monde bouscule tout le monde, tout le temps…

\- Ouais, mais ici, il n'y a rien à faire…

\- C'est sûr, que les petites villes sont connues pour être ennuyantes, mais _**toi**_ , tu vis dans une petite ville remplit par des personnages de contes de fées ! Tu te rends compte de toutes les aventures que tu vas pouvoir vivre ? _Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina à cette idée._

\- Oh mais ouais ! Ça va être trop cooooool maintenant qu'ils ont retrouvé la mémoire !

\- Mais, oui. J'te dis, il y a tellement de possibilité, ici ! _Soudainement, Henry prit un air sérieux._

\- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de revoir ton père ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais moins je lui parle mieux je me porte.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, non ? Lui donner une seconde chance ou je sais pas…

\- Je suppose, ouais… Très trop mature pour ton âge, Henry, _rit l'homme._

_.-._.-._

Vers 16h, Neal ramena Henry chez ses mères qui s'étaient séparées des Charmants après manger. Ethan demanda au petit s'il pouvait lui montrer son livre ce qu'il accepta dans un cri de joie. Regina s'amusa de son enthousiasme et lui rappela de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Elle s'éloigna de l'entrée après avoir dit au revoir à Neal. Emma allait faire de même, mais il prit la parole.

\- Je pourrais te demander quelque chose, Em' ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment est mon père ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Hmm… Disons… Qu'il peut être sympa quand il le veut.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut le coup. Il a sauvé Regina, retiens ça. C'est le plus important.

\- S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu à la sauver en premier lieu.

\- Certes…

\- S'il te plaît, Em'. Je voudrais aller lui parler, mais je veux d'abord savoir comment il est, ici, et pas comment _**il**_ va me dire qu'il est.

\- Tu veux la version soft ou hard ? _Elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse répondre._ La version soft, ok… Le sauvetage de Regina a été la seule chose de bon qu'il ait pu faire depuis mon arrivée.

\- Je dis pas que je veux tous les détails, mais dis m'en plus. _Emma hésita un instant, puis céda, non sans soupirer._

\- Il a fait sauter la mairie pour me faire gagner la place de Shérif, sauf que Regina a fini à l'hôpital. Il a commandé au Chapelier Fou de la torturer lorsqu'il a découvert que Belle était encore vivante… J'en passe, et des meilleures.

\- D'accord… Je vois.

\- Je suis désolée, Neal…

\- Ne t'excuses pas, Em'. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Merci, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je pense.

\- Dis-moi, je dois t'appeler comment maintenant ? Baelfire ou Neal ?

\- Neal. J'ai renoncé à Baelfire lorsque je suis venu dans ce monde.

Après un salut, il s'éloigna tranquillement et se mit en route pour la boutique de son père. Sur la porte était marquée « on est fermé », mais de la lumière s'échappait de derrière les stores… Neal hésita quelques instants qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Il hésita, mais poussa la porte.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes si rapidement, Bae.

\- Je n'allais pas pouvoir t'éviter bien longtemps, papa.

\- Je ne serais pas venu te parler tant que tu n'étais pas prêt à le faire de toi-même.

\- Merci…

La discussion se transforma rapidement en dispute, mais les deux hommes finirent par être épuisés. Neal laissa tomber sa méfiance et accepta de dîner avec lui et Belle.

_.-._.-._

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Regina revint de la cuisine avec un verre de vin. Au lieu, de retourner s'asseoir près de sa compagne, elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et observa. Autour du plateau de Monopoly, Ethan râlait, car il devait encore payer Emma, Emma et Henry se moquait de lui… Regina se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vue son fils aussi heureux qu'en ce moment précis, tout comme Emma d'ailleurs… Elle ne put retenir un sourire elle était enfin heureuse, et tout ça grâce à la Sauveuse. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à faire avant que tout redevienne normal, avant que la ville ne lui pardonne, avant qu'elle ne puisse vivre pleinement leur nouvelle aventure, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait Henry. Elle avait Emma.

\- 'Ginaaaa ! _Appela soudainement Emma, sans se retourner_. C'est ton tour !

\- J'arrive, je suis là.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, posa son verre sur la table basse et lança les dés.


End file.
